Now Existing Character
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: The Mikealsons were the first created vampires in the history of the vampire diaries series. That's why they are called the originals, right? But what about the werewolves, has anyone wondered where they came from? They existed even before vampires did, but how? What is their history? And why Jacqueline is back in the world of vampire diaries when everyone seemed safe and happy?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Honestly I didn't want to start this sequel until the end of October. But your amazing and wonderful reviews didn't let me wait any longer. Thank you so much guys for appreciating the previous story so much. And I am really hoping this one would be better than the previous one. This chapter may leave you all confused and wondering. But that's the fun of this story. You won't be able to guess anything until you read through the chapters. And I am seriously hoping and praying that you would like it. I am also hoping this story will really work for me and be very different than my other works. On with the story then...  
**

**Chapter 1: Amelia Wilson**

_Werewolves were ancient supernatural creatures. Their species emerged in this world over fifteen hundred years ago. With passing time the truth of their beginning became legends and then it just got lost in the ocean of eternity. But werewolf history was as important as the history of the beginning of mankind or vampires or any other living being in this world. However at present world only a few remained with the knowledge of werewolf origin. And they were being hunted down brutally one by one_

_**Year 1994:**  
_

_There was a small village in the furthest side of Romania. The place was almost abandoned and only a few families lived there. The people who couldn't afford to go into towns and live a civil modern life. The village was very dry, no rain no sun, only gloominess for months and years. Very dense woods surrounded the place. The villagers never dared to go in there believing that some bad spirits live in the woods and if anyone goes inside, he is never going to come out of there alive. However, someone dared to go inside the heart of the woods. Something terrible happened in there. Everyone heard screams from the edge of the darkness._

_A girl was running through the woods as fast as she could. Her life was depending on how soon she could reach the small cottage at the end of the woods. Her light brown hair flying everywhere as she ran barefooted towards her protected shelter without even stopping for a moment. Something was after her, chasing her like a prey. The girl desperately needed to breath but she didn't dare to stop. Because if she slowed down at the moment she might never get the chance to breathe again. The girl got out of the woods and the darkness of it. No one was in sight, everyone was inside their houses in fear of what might have happened in the woods. They had their doors locked tightly and not making a single noise. The girl ran straight for her cottage and burst through the door then closed it behind her quickly. She leaned against the wooden door sighing in relief for a moment, breathing in and out heavily. After calming her beating heart down, she went silent completely and slid down the door, dropping herself on the ground slowly. It was as if she completely broke down. Tears started to flow down her face without her noticing it. An old man with white beard and hair came running down from upstairs _

_"Revenna, what happened child?" the girl looked up and started sobbing harder as she saw her father at the bottom of the stair case _

_"Papa, they got Vanessa. The werewolves, they got her. They killed her. And I couldn't do anything" Vanessa was Revenna's older sister. Both the sisters were witches. Though their father was just a normal human. Their mother was a witch and their grandmother too, and also their great grandmothers were all strong and powerful witches. It was an entire blood line of witches, a very special blood line though. They were both special and cursed. Vanessa wasn't the only witch of their family who got killed by werewolves. Their mother was killed too. The same thing happened to their grandmother and Revenna's other older ancestors faced the same cruel fate. Werewolves have been hunting down her blood line witches for fifteen centuries now. And it has a very dangerous reason behind these murders. The history, the truth that only now Revenna and her father possessed could bring down the werewolf species and wipe them out of the world. It was just one of the many reasons that was getting Revenna's family killed by the lycanthrop.  
_

_Their old father dropped himself on the stair steps hearing about his daughter. He held his head in his hands in helplessness. _

_"She should have listened to me. I told her not to go. I forbid her to go" the old man murmured with heavy angry sad tone. Revenna got up from the ground and walked to her father then kneel down beside him. She took his hands in hers and kissed them.  
_

_"Please papa, don't blame sister. Vanessa just wanted to protect us from them. She wanted to put an end to the nightmare we are all living in since we were born. She thought she could take them down. She thought she could give her two days old daughter a normal life that we never had for us" Revenna was young herself, only nineteen years old. But in all these years she never had a chance to smile even. _

_"Vanessa was a powerful witch papa" Revenna continued "And she was succeeding in taking those packs down. Until… he came-" her father looked at her with shocked wide eyes as she spoke hesitantly_

_"He is here" the old man asked fearfully. Revenna nodded her head feeling afraid herself _

_"Yes, papa, that evil monster finally found us. Markus found us papa. He is coming for me now" Revenna said in a stoned voice. A common werewolf ages like humans, they grow old and they die. Werewolves are not immortal beings like vampires. However, Markus is both a werewolf and an immortal eternal being. He is walking down this earth for a very long time now and he is nothing but evil who needs to be stopped. Markus and his soldier werewolves are the ones who have been hunting down the witches mercilessly.  
_

_"God help us" Revenna's father gasped out loudly and got up immediately to his feet  
_

_"We have to leave this place, we have to go right now" but Revenna shook her head calmly  
_

_"No papa, we are not going to run anymore. We have been running since forever. It's time we fight back. Vanessa did a right thing papa. We have to stand up to him and not fear that monster anymore. I don't want to be a coward any more and ran away. I want to face him like Vanessa did" a fire was burning inside her as she spoke. Revenna is a strong witch herself and her sister's death, her mother's death and her previous generation's death was screaming at her for revenge at the moment._

_"Vanessa faced him and died. You will die too. It's not bravery, it's foolishness" her father snapped at Revenna angrily _

_"Then I will be a foolish and die. Markus has taken everything from me. I want to fight him papa, I want him dead" Revenna yelled loudly in anger and rage. A baby started crying from upstairs, waking up hearing that angry voice. Both father and daughter calmed down hearing that. The old man rushed upstairs to get his granddaughter. Meanwhile Revenna tried to calm her anger down. Her father returned after a while with the baby in his arms  
_

_"Revenna child, I understand what you are going through. I lost my wife and today I lost my daughter to that monster. I want him dead more than anything else. But we can't stand up to him like this. Markus is too strong. He could kill you in a blink. You know the only way to kill him dear" the old man sighed heavily  
_

_"You and this new born child are the last descendents of Cassandra. It's essential that you stay alive; you must live. Because you are the only ones who could really end it. We have to continue the search your ancestors started" however the mention of the search enraged Revenna again.  
_

_"Search for what father, the original werewolf? My ancestors have been searching for him for fifteen hundred years now. I don't think he really exists, papa" her angry voice made the baby move uncomfortably in the old man's arm "He does exist child. And we have to find him" said the father calmly_

_Revenna sighed heavily "I want a normal life for us papa, for this innocent infant. Can't we look for another way to kill him?" she asked hopefully. But the old man shook his head_

_"If there was another way, then your ancestors would have found it a long time ago. Killing the original werewolf is the only way to kill Markus Revenna and you know it. And you also know that only a descendant witch of Cassandra could kill the original werewolf. That's why your mother died, and today your sister died" he looked deeply into this daughter's eyes_

_"Only you could do it now Revenna, dear. And as the last remaining descendants of Cassandra, Markus would do everything in his power to kill you and this child to end his threats forever. You will fight against that evil Revenna but in the right way on the right path. Don't let your ancestor's death and scarifies go into waste, child. Let us go somewhere else and be safe for the time" Revenna sighed heavily_

_"I don't see any hope papa. We can never find the original werewolf. Even Markus hasn't succeeded in finding him" the old man only smiled a little at his daughter  
_

_"If there is no hope dear, then we will create it. Your ancestors didn't have any hope either but they never gave up. It's your responsibility to have faith in your blood line's chosen path" Revenna sighed again and nodded her head  
_

_"Alright papa, if that's what you want, then we will continue our search. But papa, I don't want Vanessa's daughter, this child to have any part in this. I want her to live normally like other normal children. I want her away from us. That's the only way she can be safe from Markus's wrath that this family has_ _suffered for centuries now" her father only nodded to her, granting her wish silently. As soon as they are able to lose Markus, they would part away from this little baby and give her a normal happy life. Markus had no knowledge about Vanessa's daughter yet. If she is not with them, he will never know of this baby. And that may spare her life. _

_The three of them flew away from the village and started running through villages to villages, towns to towns and countries to countries. It took them almost three months to lose their enemy and be safe for a while. They reached one of the busiest cities of United States of America, Seattle. The three of them finally stopped there and decided it's high time they give up this little infant child to someone else. Revenna kissed the small forehead of the baby in her arms, tears flowing down her eyes uncontrollably. Her heart was crushing inside her chest at the thought of departing away from this angel. But she knew it is for the best for this child. And no matter how hard it is, she has to do it _

_"Revenna, are you sure you want to do this?" asked her father for the last time and Revenna nodded firmly_

_"Yes, papa, it's for the best. Markus doesn't know about her birth and never will. If I fail to find the original one and kill him and get killed by Markus like others then that will be the end of it. No other descendant of Cassandra would die again in Markus's hands" the old man nodded his head only. Revenna looked down at the bundle of joy and happiness that was smiling widely back at her. Revenna caressed the child's soft cheek affectionately, looking at her big hazel eyes, small red lips, and beautiful face that was full of light. _

_"May the light never let the darkness in your life, my beautiful, Amelia" Revenna then put a pendent around Amelia's small neck and kissed her forehead again for one last time and put her down on the basket in front of the door of a house. In there lived a very nice married couple. Revenna watched them for a few days and she was sure that her Amelia would live happily with them and have a normal life that she and Vanessa only wished for. Revenna rang the bell twice then both father and daughter left the porch and disappeared. Again they are going to run through places to places, never stopping, never resting, and never living for once. And they swore not to enter Amelia's life ever.  
_

_The front door opened after a while and a young woman came out searching for the visitor. But she found no one at first. Then her eyes fell of the basket and the beautiful looking baby inside it. The woman cooed at the baby and took Amelia in her arms immediately. She looked around for the baby's mother but found no one. She understood that someone left the little child at her doorsteps for her to take in _

_"Julia, who is at the door, honey?" asked a man from inside the house. It was the woman's husband of course, though Julia didn't reply back to her husband because she was too busy caressing the baby's face. Julia didn't have any kid of her own and never could have any because of some complications. That baby in her arms seemed like a god's gift to her and she immediately felt attached to the child. She felt as if it was her own baby. On the other hand, getting no answer from his wife, Charlie came out to look himself. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Julia with a baby in her arms_

_"Julia, what is going on?" he asked confusingly. Julia looked at him and smiled at her husband brightly_

_"Someone left this baby on our porch honey, it's a girl. Look how beautiful she is!" Julia angled the baby so that Charlie could see her. He had to admit, the baby was very adorable and he too felt an immediate connection to the baby. Of course Revenna did a little magic to make them attached Amelia right away but even though without any magic, they would have liked the baby right away anyways. Charlie however didn't show his emotions like Julia and remained questionnaire  
_

_"But whose baby is it? Did you see the mother around?" Julia shook her head vehemently  
_

_"No, I didn't and this is our baby Charlie. Please, can't you see she is sent for us, she is a god's gift?" Charlie sighed lightly and nodded to his wife. He walked over to Julia and wrapped an arm around her shoulders from behind and kissed her head affectionately  
_

_"Whatever makes you happy love" Julia smiled broadly hearing that and kissed her husband with all the love she felt for him at the moment. Charlie went to caress the baby's face and noticed the beautiful pendent on her  
_

_"What is this?" he touched that to checked it and suddenly a piece of paper fell on the ground that seemed, was tucked inside the blanket that was wrapped around the baby. Though it looked to Charlie that the paper popped out of air when he touched the pendent. But that's impossible so he didn't give it a second thought. Charlie bent down and picked up the paper. He looked at it and there was written a name inside, "Amelia" he said out loud for Julia  
_

_"Amelia, I like the name" said Julia kissing Amelia's cheeks "Amelia Wilson" she said the name out loud and from that very moment Amelia became their one and only daughter_. _She became their life._

Many years have passed after that day. And now Amelia Wilson is a seventeen years old teenage girl. She will be eighteen in four months. Julia and Charlie have spoiled her in every way possible. Being their only daughter, Amelia never lacked attention or affection from them. Charlie a very good, well known surgeon in Seattle and Julia is a party planner. They worked hard to be wealthy enough to full fill their daughter's every need and demand. Amelia was completely oblivion to her witch side, her family's suffering life and tragic deaths of her ancestors; she enjoyed being the center of attention of everyone. She just considered herself special for her good lucks in getting everything she wishes for one way or another. Amelia couldn't unleash her true powers yet because she didn't have any need for it. She never got threatened by anything supernatural that she needed protection from. However she was really good at guessing things, or finding things out. Though those behaviors in her never made her or her parents wonder, why it is like that? Everyone just considered her special, nothing superior than that. Amelia grew up just as beautifully as expected. Mind boggling hazel big eyes, eye catching red thin lips that look like blood drops in white snow which is the only fit description of her pale skin. And her bronze color hair that reached past her mid back in spiral locks looked attractive without a doubt.

There wasn't a single boy in her school who didn't have a crush on her, didn't want to date her, be her boyfriend. And Amelia enjoyed every bit of it. Amelia's life was all about I, me and myself. She got girl friends as well but only a few and they followed her around like lost puppies. Everything she does is cool and brilliant for them. However if they were ever asked to give up their lives for her, they won't be seen anywhere near for that. They were all friends of benefits. Amelia knew it and was very okay with that. People wanted to be with her for some obvious reasons. First of all, Amelia was gorgeous looking and the center of attention wherever she goes. So who ever stays around her or with her, gets noticed too by others. Second, Amelia didn't have any rival to her because come on who stand a chance against her in anything. She is captain of volleyball team, wins in any competition she participates in, also head cheer leader and runs many clubs at school. She can do anything just name it. One more reason you should definitely try to be friends with Amelia is because staying in her friend circle means being safe from bully, pranks, highly noticeable to the male population of the student body, and could get to be in good terms with all the teachers too. But it's not so easy being friends with her. Because Amelia didn't make friends with everyone she comes across and everyone knows that very well. And everyone also knows that she is kind of a spoiled stuck up bitch who thinks so high of herself that everyone else seems less to her compared to herself. But no one ever dared to say that in front of her ever and take on her wrath.

Another thing about Amelia is even without witch powers she is a very good influence on people around her. Whenever a new boy transfers to school, if he is hot and good looking Amelia would have him no matter what and no matter how difficult it looked like at first. But there was a thing though, she never truly fell in love with any one of them. And Amelia still waits for that one and only for her. Basically, except for her parents' love which is very pure and true, Amelia had nothing solid in her life. Everything was fake and pretentious, not that real at all. Even the boys she dated, though they claimed to love her forever but no one loved her enough to die for her. And Amelia Wilson wanted and craved for that kind of love. She wanted the kind of love that would consume her completely. Amelia loved her parents dearly; there is no doubt in that. But she also wanted a man's romantic love in her life. That she never got before in the way she wants it.

However at the moment, Amelia is very pissed at her mom and dad. They were in their car and moving to Mystic Falls from Seattle where she grew up and lived her whole life. Where she has her so called friends and king size good reputation and above all that's the place where she is a queen bee and could boss around all she wants. But now they are going to a new place, moreover a small town. Where she knows no one and no one knows her let alone be the center of attention to all. God it was a nightmare for her

"Here we are honey, Welcome to Mystic Falls" Julia read the welcome sign out loud cheerfully. Amelia rolled her eyes and stayed quiet. The only reason she was going with them was because after graduation her dad promised her that she could go to Sydney for college. But that doesn't mean she has to act all cheerful for being in this new place and go to a stranger high school for a whole year. She is going to hate the whole year, she just knows it. Julia noticed her daughter's sour mood and sighed heavily

"Amelia honey, I know you are not happy about moving in here, and leaving all your friends behind is saddening. But now that we are here, please give this place a chance at least. I am sure you are gonna like it here eventually" Amelia scoffed at that

"Yeah, sure mom, a place where there is no big malls, good places to hang out. No huge buildings at all. I don't even know anyone here. Please tell me, why we are moving here in this god forsaken place?" asked Amelia crossing her arms over her chest. Julia sighed; she didn't want to give Amelia the answer to this same question that her daughter asked her five times already. She looked at her husband who was driving the car very attentively actually trying to avoid the mother-daughter conversation Julia and Amelia were having at the time. Julia pleaded him with her eyes. Charlie not having any other choice, sighed heavily and spoke up

"Sweetheart, the hospital in Mystic falls really needs a good experienced doctor. People often get attacked by animals here, and get into terrible accidents. I rejected their council's requests of coming here many times before. However, this time they made a really good offer to me for joining them. I don't want to let it go honey. I will be an idiot if I do that" Amelia got curious this time

"What kind of offer dad?" Charlie sighed out a smile

"Something that will easily let me get my sweetheart through her graduation in Sydney University" they didn't want to tell her at first because they didn't want Amelia to think that her parents are making a great scarifies for her. She is a very sensitive girl. And it could make her forget about the dream of going to abroad. That neither Julia nor Charlie wanted. Amelia is extreme in everything. When she loves someone she loves them extremely, when she hates someone she hates extremely. It's just the way she was. And she loves her parents so much

"Amelia honey, we are not millionaires. We have to work to get the money you will need for studying overseas. That's why I encouraged your dad to take the offer too. You happiness means the world to us" Amelia stared at them for a while in amusement

"You are the best parents in the world" and she jumped up on them from behind, kissing both her mom and dad on cheeks. She decided to give the place a chance; after all she has to stay here for a year any ways. But Amelia would make sure that she still gets the spot light here in Mystic Falls.

"Mystic Falls, here I come" said Amelia in her mind loudly. Little did she know that her life is about to turn three sixty in the stupid small town.

**AN: I am really looking forward for your responses my wonderful readers. Next update will come up soon. Love you all very, very much**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is the one with everyone's reaction to Jacq's death. I know everyone wanted to read that the most. So I hope you will enjoy reading it.  
**

**OMGOMGOMG: Thank you so much for your reviews. I really want to hear more from you and looking forward to it eagerly. Because your review to the previous story give me some wonderful ideas about this story. And so did the one you posted recently. I really crave for ideas and opinions from you guys. So I really hope you will stay with the story till the end. All your questions will be answered through the story eventually. I couldn't sent you a PM. So, I hope you read this AN.**

**Lillie Dickens: I am sure the next chapters will clear all your confusions. Thanks for the review. I will update very frequently  
**

**ILoveYou1978: Thanks for the review. And about Jacq, you will find soon :)  
**

**xxxRena: Amelia is definitely not Jacq. And you do have a right feeling. Thanks for the review :)  
**

**Greta: Thanks for your lovely review. I hope this chapter will make you happy. Always waiting to hear more from all of you :D  
**

**I hope others got my PMs. Here goes the story for you...  
**

**Chapter 2: Moving on with Life**

"Your guilty friend from another world

Jacqueline"

Bonnie Bennett read the letter again carefully. She didn't count on how many times she read it already since she got the letter for the first time and she has no idea how many times more she is going to read it in the future. It's been four months since Jacqueline died, no since she killed her. No matter who says what, it will always be the cruel reality for Bonnie that she took Jacq's life. It was Bonnie Bennett the witch friend who stopped Jacqueline's heart. And no matter how hard Bonnie tried she just couldn't get past that truth. At present everyone is slowly moving on with their lives. But four months ago the scenario was completely different in Mystic Falls

**Flash Back**

_Klaus turned completely grey as if someone drove a stake or a dagger through his heart. Bonnie removed her hands from Jacq's heart. It has stopped beating a moment ago and she is very dead right now. It will take some time for Jacq to come back to life. Well that's what Bonnie thought. She has decided to sit beside Jacq until she wakes up. Katherine and Elijah chained Klaus's body and put him in a coffin, ready to move him in the cellar on the Lockwood property. Jamie was sitting with Bonnie holding her and Abby too made her way over to them. Katherine was avoiding looking at the group at any cost and so was Elijah. Knowing the truth they didn't have the courage to look at Jacqueline's laying body. Jonas noticed this behavior and looked at them with pity. He too knew that Jacq is never going to wake up again. He was honored to meet Jacqueline in all honesty and prayed for her soul silently. Jonas would have never got Greta back if not for Jacq. He was forever grateful to her. But at the moment he could do nothing but stand there and watch everything going on. While Elijah and Katherine was trying to stay strong and do what they have to do, Bonnie Bennett was waiting for Jacq to come back to life not knowing that's never going to happen now. She is already gone._

_"Where is Damon?" asked Katherine to Elijah as they moved the coffin into Mason's jeep. There was one more coffin in the car. The magically sealed one, Jacq had asked Katherine to put that one in the cave too. Katherine knew about Ester, though Elijah didn't and she was a little worried that Elijah might get suspicious of her that she is hiding something from him. Because it was Katherine who asked Elijah to bring that coffin along.  
_

_"He is at the boarding house cellar, sleeping right now" replied Elijah in his forever calm tone  
_

_"When he is going to wake up?" asked Katherine curiously_

_"Probably tomorrow" Elijah replied again calmly but Katherine sighed heavily_

_"What's going to happen when everyone's going to find out about this?" this time Elijah couldn't answer right away._

_"All hell is going to break lose on them" he said that more to himself than to Katherine_

_"You should leave Mystic Falls before that" spoke up Katherine after a while  
_

_"So should you" said Elijah as they got into the jeep and Katherine started driving towards the old Lockwood cell. Mason should be waiting for them there._

_"I want to stay here for a while, take rest. I have been on run for five hundred years now" Elijah just nodded to her. They didn't talk anymore and remained silent the rest of the ride. Both individually thinking of Jacqueline and the time they spent together. Tears threatened to come in Katherine's eyes at one of the memories of Jacq and her spending time in the tomb together but she blinked it away quickly_

_"You know it's okay to cry" spoke up Elijah after a few moments but Katherine shook her head_

_"Not for a vampire like me" she replied shortly. They reached the Lockwood cell and found Mason standing there waiting for them. Seeing them he quickly came over to the jeep_

_"Did everything went alright?" he asked anxiously. Mason had no idea about Jacq's death as well  
_

_"Yes, Mason, everything went just as planned" though Katherine didn't say that sarcastically but her darkened face made Mason suspicious_

_"Then why are you not happy Katherine? Klaus is finally out of your life now" Katherine sighed out loudly  
_

_"I am happy, I am just tired that's all" Mason frowned at her_

_"But you are a vampire" Katherine looked at Mason with an annoyed glare_

_"Can you just lead the way please?" confused Mason nodded to her and started leading the way towards the cave inside  
_

_On the other hand Bonnie was surprised to still have her magic. The only logical explanation they found for this is when Abby cast the spell she only used her power, but Bonnie used powers of hundred dead witches. Bonnie was a hell lot stronger than Abby was and that's why her powers still remain. They were all happy about it, means Abby and Jamie along with Bonnie herself_

_"Shouldn't Jacq come back to life already?" Jamie asked casually. He doesn't really know how the ring works. But it sent a slap to Bonnie and snapped her out of her happiness of still having her powers. Jacq definitely should have woken up by now. It's almost half an hour now. Jeremy came back within fifteen minutes; Ric came back in ten minutes. Jacq definitely should wake up now. Her worried face screamed out loud that something was wrong. Abby and Jamie looked at each other and Bonnie started to check Jacq's body for a pulse or a beat. She pushed her heart, chanted some spells but nothing seems to work. Bonnie was slowly losing her mind now. However, Abby bent down and took off the ring from Jacq's finger and checked it._

_"What are you doing mom?" yelled Bonnie shocked that her mom pulled the ring off. Abby's face darkened when she sensed no magic in the ring. She looked back at Bonnie with unreadable eyes_

_"What's wrong? What is it?" asked Bonnie worriedly, Jamie realized too that something was wrong. Abby didn't know how to say this to Bonnie. Words didn't come out of her mouth. Bonnie walked over to her and asked again with force_

_"I don't think Jacq is coming back to life Bonnie. This ring has no magic in it. She is gone" Abby's voice shook saying that. Bonnie just stood there like a statue. She completely refused to believe what her ears heard so clearly. It meant Jacq died, that she killed her with her own hands; that sounded so absurd. Bonnie without saying a word returned back to Jacq's body and started chanting spells and did everything she can do, for a whole hour. But nothing worked. Nothing showed any sign of life in that laying body. Realization slowly started to crawl up to Bonnie's skin. And she started to beg Jacq to wake up and come back to life_

_"No Jacq, please, please wake up. You can't do this to me. You can't die. Wake up Jacq" she shook Jacq's body with force. Jamie finally couldn't stand the sight anymore and held onto Bonnie tightly and took her way from Jacq's dead body. Bonnie was screaming and crying and lost complete control over her mind for that time. Abby didn't know what to do at the situation like that and she was panicked herself. Having no other idea she called Elena from Bonnie's cell phone. The call was received quickly_

_"Bonnie Bennett! I haven't heard from you for ages. I was thinking about calling you myself" said Elena happily. She was very happy that everything was back to normal again. Her sister forgave her and Klaus will leave them alone too. What more can she ask for? Actually she and Stefan were talking about upcoming summer vacation. And what they are gonna do through the holidays_

_"Elena, its Abby Bennett, I am Bonnie's mother" Elena was surprised to hear that. Bonnie didn't say anything about seeing her mother to Elena. What is going on? Elena wondered_

_"Is Bonnie okay?" asked Elena with concern. Stefan who was with her and hearing Abby clearly at the moment got tensed up too_

_"Elena, something happened. Can you please come over to the witch's house?" Elena was downright worried now. Bonnie was in town and she didn't even know about it and moreover something happened and Abby's tone said that something bad happened. Elena didn't ask anything else_

_"I am coming" She looked at Stefan and they both got out of the house fast. Stefan started driving towards the witch house. He tried to call Damon too but no one picked up_

_"What's wrong Stefan?" Elena asked getting more worried_

_"Damon isn't picking up his phone" said Stefan and tried again_

_"He must be still with Jacq Stefan, don't worry" Stefan nodded sighing and gave up on calling him. Right now Bonnie was their main concern. What could have happened to her? They reached the witch house and practically ran over to Abby who was standing near the road. Bonnie has fallen unconscious after throwing a fit. Jamie was taking her back to the house. Elena noticed Bonnie in the back seat of her car and started asking questions_

_"What happened to her? What's going on?" Jamie not stopping to listen to Elena, drove away from there fast  
_

_"Ms. Bennett what is going on?" Elena asked firmly this time. Abby again found herself incapable of answering._

_"Is that Jacq over there?" asked Stefan and started to walk towards her confusingly. Why she was sleeping on the ground like that, wondered Stefan. Elena ran past Stefan and reached Jacq quickly. She knelled down beside her. The whole situation was confusing her to no limit_

_"What the hell happened here?" asked Elena loudly. Stefan was getting worried because as he got closer, he didn't hear any heart beat in Jacq like he should. Abby slowly walked over to them. This time Stefan looked at Abby and asked firmly_

_"What happened to Jacq?" Abby took a deep breath and said finally "She is dead"_

_The answer hit Stefan like a bolt of lightning. He looked back at Elena who was looking back at him with the same expression. She got up from her place and walked over to Abby_

_"Tell me, what you just said, isn't true" Elena commanded to her but Abby just lowered her gaze from Elena's face. Stefan bent down on Jacq's body and tried to find anything that would prove that Abby was lying to them. But it only proved that it's just a lifeless dead body of Jacqueline Gilbert. Elena dropped herself on the ground when Stefan shook his head to her unasked question. The truth wasn't getting to her brain. She wasn't feeling anything. How could she feel something when she refused to accept the truth? Stefan stood in front of Abby again and asked her with so much seriousness and firmness that it shook Abby from inside_

_"What happened here? How did Jacq die?" Abby started to tell what had happened today. How they planned to desiccate Klaus's body by doing a spell? And that Jacq asked Bonnie to use her in the casting of the spell. Bonnie thought she was wearing a life resurrecting ring and she stopped her heart herself. Stefan's head was spinning after learning the truth. Elena finally started crying out loud holding Jacq's body. Damon's thought suddenly entered in Stefan's head. Where is he? What he is going to do when he finds this out? His brother would kill himself seeing Jacq's dead body._

_"Do you know where Damon is?" Abby shook her head. Stefan got to find out his brother but first he needs to support the almost collapsed girl. Stefan held onto Elena tightly as she went numb in his arms still holding onto Jacq  
_

_"What have you done Jacq?" Stefan could only whisper out that as he stared at her face as if peacefully sleeping. Now he understood why she was being so forgiven to everyone. Jacq had planned to die from the beginning. She left them knowingly. Stefan wondered if Jacq for once thought about what's going to happen after her death. What everyone's going to go through for this? What Damon would do to him? Has she thought about these things before planning her death? Stefan felt enraged at Jacq for being so martyr. Abby didn't know of the consequences of her staying here, so Stefan didn't learn about that yet. So to him Jacq was just being stupid. No one knows how long they stayed still and motionless. Abby was the first one to speak up_

_"I have to go to Bonnie. I don't know what she is going to do after waking up" Stefan nodded to her and Abby started to walk away slowly. Stefan let Elena sit still for more time. He however called Ric in hope that he knew something about Damon_

_"Hello" came Ric's voice_

_"Ric, its Stefan. Do you know where Damon is?" he asked with worry and sadness in his voice that Ric detected immediately_

_"No, I haven't seen him since last night. Why? What happened?" he asked getting worried. Today Anna is supposed to break off her compulsion on him. He was actually getting ready to go to the boarding house for that._

_"Jacq is dead Ric" said Stefan at once. He felt his throat hurting after saying that_

_"What?" came from Ric in a confused tone_

_"Just search for Damon Ric. Don't let him know about this yet. Let me know when you find him out" Stefan hanged up when Ric was still trying to talk. Elena has turned into a stone in his arms and he could do nothing but just hold her like that._

_Ric put down the phone. He was still confused about what Stefan just said. Jacq is dead. Did he mean it literary or was he saying something else? Surely Jacq can't be really dead. He rushed out of his apartment and called Rose if she knew where Damon was. But she too didn't know about his whereabouts. Where the hell he could be? Ric thought about going straight to the boarding house and meet Jeremy and Anna there at first. When he got there he found Caroline and Tyler there as well._

_"You guys know where Damon is?" he asked to the four and they all shook their heads_

_"Is he missing or something?" asked Tyler with a joking tone in his voice but Caroline saw how worried Ric looked for some reasons and gave Tyler a look that shut him up immediately_

_"What happened Ric?" she asked with concern in her voice. Ric rubbed the back of his neck. Should he tell them what Stefan told him? or maybe not. He didn't even know himself what Stefan meant. Rose entered the room from upstairs_

_"Damon is definitely not in his room. Why are you looking for him anyways? He must still be with Jacq" she said surely_

_"Well he is not" spoke up a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned and found Katherine. She walked straight inside_

_"Damon is in the cellar, downstairs" saying that she went straight for the underground store room door. Everyone was confused about what the hell was going on? Why was Damon in the cellar? They waited for Katherine to come back. Katherine and Elijah had put the coffins in the cave already with Mason's help. He had already left Mystic Falls with the rest of his family. Elijah said he would come back now and then to check up on them. Though Katherine knew that Elijah would soon come back to attend Jacqueline's funeral. Katherine really came back with Damon's unconscious body. She put him down on the crouch and made him comfortable._

_"He would wake up tomorrow" she said to no one in particular_

_"Okay, I am really getting crazy here. What the hell is going on?" burst out Caroline finally_

_Suddenly Elena entered the boarding house as well and walked inside as if she was a ghost or in some kind of a trance. She just walked in and sat on the crouch across from Damon then brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. It got everyone more confused and worried. Then a moment later Stefan walked in with Jacq in his arms in bridal style. Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler rushed to him altogether_

_"What happened to Jacq?" asked Tyler worriedly. Stefan didn't say a word to anyone and walked straight upstairs and put Jacq's body on the bed in Damon's room as if she is just sleeping_

_"Elena, what happened to Jacq?" asked Caroline softly sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around Elena's shoulders. Everyone else was looking at her too, desperately expecting an answer. However Katherine was just looking at Damon. She felt sad for him. Again he lost his love. It seems he got really bad luck in love department. Katherine hoped that Elijah has compelled Damon right and he won't find any lope hole to do anything stupid. Though she would be around to make sure Damon is okay any ways. That's the least she could do to repay Jacq for what she did for her._

_"Elena, what Stefan said to me, it isn't really true, is it?" asked Ric now fearing the answer. Elena didn't answer him; Katherine did assuming what Stefan could have told him_

_"It's true Alaric. Jacq is gone" she tried to make it sound like she didn't care about that but her face gave it away completely_

_"What do you mean by gone?" asked Jeremy not understanding something so simple. Others were just taken aback hearing that  
_

_"Means she is dead, means she is not alive anymore" Katherine snapped at him angrily for no reason at all. However Stefan came out of nowhere and attacked her. He pinned her up against the wall by her throat_

_"Did you know Jacq was going to kill herself?" he growled out at her. The rest were still processing the idea of what was happening._

_"Yes, I knew it" Katherine said without any hesitation or guilt. Stefan thrust her into the wall again forcefully. Katherine could easily throw him off of her but she didn't attack back for the sake of his mental state_

_"And you let her die, you selfish bitch" having enough this time, Katherine shoved him away from her_

_"She had to die, there was no other choice" they stared at each other heatedly for sometime_

_"What do you mean, there was no other choice?" asked Stefan with a highly bitter voice. Katherine inhaled a small breath and told them about the consequences of Jacq's stay here and be alive after her work is done in this world. Everyone went silent at once. No one maid a single noise. Even the sound of dropping a pin on the floor would have echoed around the room at the time. Then all on a sudden Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy and Anna rushed upstairs. It finally got to them what had happened really. Stefan ran a hand through his hair frustratingly. He can't even be mad at Jacq now. Only an empty feeling remained inside him and he was sure it was in everyone else as well._

_"Damon can't find out. He will kill himself" spoke up Rose after sometime. She was obviously more worried about Damon than be sad about Jacq's death. Because she knew exactly what Damon was capable of doing to himself after finding out this horrible truth. But Katherine said otherwise_

_"Damon will be just fine. He will move on with his life" Rose retorted back to that_

_"It won't be that easy for Damon to move on from Jacq as it was to move on from you Katherine. Damon not only loved her, they were bonded by blood. Damon will never be able to live without her" Katherine ignored Rose's somewhat insult towards her and answered straight away  
_

_"Damon is compelled by Elijah to move on in his life. I don't think so that the blood bond thing is stronger than an original's compulsion." hearing that their mouths fell open. Stefan chuckled darkly and sighed loudly_

_"Of course, Jacq is the master planner. She wouldn't let something so important slip her mind. Thanks for that and Congratulations" Stefan yelled looking up at the ceiling_

_"Everything happened the way you wanted it. Everything" he whispered out the last part and Elena broke into hysterical sobs. Stefan slowly walked over to Elena and held her close_

_"I should inform Jenna" said Ric with heavy voice and went away to call her. Katherine slowly gathering up all her courage started ascending the stairs. She got to Damon's bedroom and looked inside. Tyler was holding Caroline and they sat in a corner on the floor, crying hard both of them. Jeremy was facing away from Jacq's body and Anna was just standing near him awkwardly. Katherine went inside and looked at Jacq's lifeless body properly for the first time. Her non-beating heart winched insider her chest. Jacqueline looked so peaceful and happy at the moment. As if smiling in her death and she turned more beautiful somehow, not like the other dead bodies. May be her soul is finally resting in peace._

_Jenna arrived at the boarding house as fast as possible along with John. Like everyone else she didn't believed it at first too and when she did, she broke down completely. On the other hand Bonnie woke up from her unconsciousness. Jamie was prepared for handling another fit from her. But that never came. She was just silent and still. It frightened Jamie more though. Bonnie let him hold her but she didn't response to anything Jamie asked her. Abby too was getting scared now. Soon the news of Jacqueline's death spread over Mystic Falls. There was a different story for outsiders while the supernatural world related people knew the full truth, well accept the council members._

_Damon woke up at early dawn. Jacq's body was still not buried yet. They were waiting for him to wake up and see her for one last time. Damon went straight to Jacq and she was still lying on the bed very motionless. She looked like a sleeping beauty, waiting for true love's kiss to wake her up. And Damon did kiss her with all the love he had in him for her but unlike in fairytale it didn't work in real life. A drop of tear escaped his eye as he caressed her face fondly. Damon didn't want to let go of her, didn't want to move on from her, and absolutely didn't want to live at all. But something was forcing him to do everything he didn't want to do._

_They gave Jacqueline Gilbert a grand funeral from the council. The whole town was present. Though a few people, who are very close to her and knew the truth remained dead and motionless through out the whole event. No one told Damon that he was compelled by Elijah. And he is not gonna find out that anytime soon. Damon was just being normally sad not overly sad like most of the group. It was so strange for others to see Damon taking the whole thing in a positive way. Elijah did come just like Katherine thought he would but didn't stay long. On the other hand Bonnie didn't even bother to be present at the funeral. She was feeling so betrayed. Yes, she learned every truth about why Jacq did what she did but still, she didn't need to make her a killer. Two days later when Bonnie returned back to her father's house she found a letter for her from Jacqueline. At first she didn't even want to open it and threw it away but then she changed her mind and read the letter. She read it couple of times before rushing to the boarding house. Fortunately she found everyone in there already  
_

_"Did Anna take off her compulsion from Ric yet?" she asked totally out of breath because she practically flew over here_

_"No, we thought it's not necessary anymore, why?" asked Stefan._

_"Do it now" Bonnie ordered in a firm voice. Everyone was getting worried and confused once again. Honestly they were all tired of getting shocks and surprises and learning about truths those were revealing in front of them one after another. Anna complying with Bonnie command, walked over to Ric and looked deep into his eyes_

_"Remember" she spoke up strongly as her eyes dilated and it broke off her previous compulsion in a moment. Ric started to remember everything that he was compelled to forget about. He remembered going to the Wickery bridge with Jacq. He remembered making stakes with her. Ric remembered that he demanded Jacq some explanation for what they were doing. Then he started to remember everything that Jacq told him about herself. He now vividly remembered what she said to him_

**_"I am not from this world Ric. I mean I am not an alien or from another planet. But from where I am this world, I mean your world is just a TV show for us. I am kind of into a TV show. That's how I know so much. I have already seen everything that is happening or going to happen"_**

_Jacq's voice echoed around in his head. Ric found himself again shocked to learn the truth. He slowly sat down on the crouch not being able to stand anymore. Everyone was looking at him with both curiosity and worry_

_"What do you remember Ric?" asked Damon anxiously. Ric found himself at a loss for words. Seriously how can he begin to explain something like that?_

_"Ric, what did she mean by friend from another world?" Bonnie finally demanded an answer not being able to be patience anymore when Ric refused to speak up quickly. This time everyone looked at Bonnie as if she was crazy for what she just said. Ric mumbled something under his breath that even the vampires in the room didn't hear properly_

_"What was that?" asked Katherine urging Ric to start talking_

_"Jacq, wasn't of this world. She came from some other place" not a single soul in the room believed him at first_

_"Ric, do you even hear yourself? What are you saying?" asked Jenna worriedly, concerned for him_

_"Jacq, was definitely not an alien" said Caroline surely. Ric sighed heavily at that_

_"I never said she was an alien. She is just from another world" Damon rolled his eyes at him_

_"You are not making any sense at all Ric"_

_Ric breathed out heavily and started telling them what he learned a long time ago but remembered just now. At the end of the explanation as expected everyone was shocked and mute. Elena was the first one to speak up_

_"How is this even possible? We knew her our whole life. How can she be from another world?"_

_"Jacq said to me that when she died in her world she somehow got in ours. She also found that for everyone else, she had been here her whole life. Although, in reality she wasn't in your lives until she woke up for the first time in this world" Elena held her head in her hands firmly because her brains were spinning inside her skull like a twister._

_"This is crazy, how come we remember her having in our lives if she really wasn't here?" asked Jeremy and gave out a frustrated sigh. Katherine shook her head to herself, she wondered how many more secrets Jacq kept from them. Bonnie spoke up then when everyone was simply lost because being a witch she was understanding the situation a little_

_"Jacq wasn't with us, we just thought that she was. Does anyone remember, what happened when she was born or how she grew up. What was the time of her birth exactly or what happened that day? Anything at all" Jenna, John, Elena and Jeremy were all looking at each other. They just knew that she was born but how, there was no memory of that. There was no detailed explanation of her childhood either. How come they didn't realize that before? They just remembered that she grew up with them. But they couldn't recall any particular event or incident or anything about their time together. It was like compulsion. They remembered things only what they had to remember to believe she was a family and their sister. The silence gave away the answer to Bonnie's question. She sighed heavily and shook her head to herself.  
_

_"I think what ever brought Jacq into this world, also created a life story here for her so that we would accept her right away and she would fit in with us without any problems" Caroline spoke up too, trying to make sense to things in her own way  
_

_"And that's what exactly I want to know? Who could have brought Jacq in this world? And why her?" asked Stefan more thoughtfully. Damon was just silent and listening to them quietly. He started to realize that this whole time he was in love with a stranger. He actually knew nothing about her. Who was she really? Who was Jacqueline? Ric told them that she was a killer in her world and that she took lives of people. Jacq herself once told him that and he didn't pay any attention, for what Damon was regretting greatly. But could a killer really die for others? Even after knowing all these secrets about her, Jacqueline still remained a mystery for Damon. And he could only be upset that now he lost any chance of solving that mystery, simply because Damon is not allowed to do anything else but be just sad.  
_

_"I think it is a witchcraft. Who else but a witch could do something like this" said Tyler confidently_

_"Bringing someone in from another world, even if it was a witch, she is hell of a strong one" spoke up Bonnie. Suddenly without uttering a single word Jeremy Gilbert walked out of the room. Elena sighed heavily and followed him out as well. Jeremy couldn't walk further from the house before Elena caught up with him_

_"Jer, where are you going?" Jeremy stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around to face her_

_"I don't care what they are saying Elena. I can't accept this, I can't accept that Jacq was never related to us, that she was never our sister. She cared for us more than she cared for herself. It's not possible for a stranger to do what Jacq did for us" Elena sighed heavily and put a hand on her brother's shoulder. Jeremy sided his face to look at her_

_"You are right Jeremy. The truth doesn't matter anymore. She was our sister and we would always consider her our sister. Where ever Jacq is right now, I hope she is hearing this" Elena held Jeremy's hand and looked up at the sky_

_"Jacqueline Gilbert, you will always remain our sister and dearest friend no matter what. May your soul rest in peace forever"_

**End of Flash Back**

No one suddenly started moving on with their lives. Everything actually felt stopped for them for first few days. Jacq had a great influence on everyone's life there and they started to realize that bit by bit. Bonnie didn't know what to think of Jacq. She considered her both great and selfish. Great because what she did was truly great, she saved their lives. Gave them normalcy and peace in life. She could have still be living by complicating their lives more and increasing their dangers and problems. Instead she chose to save them knowing that would mean the end of her life. And selfish because, when she knew that she would leave them one day so fast, why did she make them care for her, love her, get so strongly attached to her. She should have made them hate her, despise her and even loath her, so that now when she is gone from their lives they wouldn't be feeling so empty without her.

Bonnie eventually had to forgive Jacqueline. She didn't find any point in holding a grudge against her. Whatever she did was for them after all. No one really forget about Jacq but after four long months everyone was kind of moving on with their lives now. Elena as expected is still with Stefan, Caroline and Tyler are a couple as they were before. And so is Jeremy and Anna. Damon was actually living a pretty normal and healthy life. He didn't turn his emotions off like before. Though he was still Damon and definitely wasn't a goody two shoes. It still surprises them that Damon is the one constantly in a good and cheerful mood and he even tries to make others feel better most of the time.

Caroline had finally gathered up all her courage two months after Jacq's death and told her mom about her being a vampire. She wanted to take the risk she and Jacq took with Matt and Jenna. Sheriff Forbes was furious and didn't accept her at all at first and wanted Caroline dead. Caroline then asked her to drive a stake through her heart and kill her daughter herself. Sheriff Forbes could have done that but the mother Liz couldn't do it. For past few months until before Liz learned the truth, Caroline and her were on very good terms. She liked the changes in her daughter that came in Caroline after turning into a vampire. Liz thought everything through and decided to give her vampire daughter a chance. Liz found it rather easy to accept Caroline for what she was because she was anything but a monster. Caroline was nothing like Liz thought vampires were like. She didn't even kill anyone since she turned. And Liz was actually feeling proud of her. Soon Caroline told her mom about others when she accepted her being a vampire.

Now sheriff Forbes is their ally and works with the council not against them anymore but for them. However, since Liz learned that there were so many supernatural beings living in this small town, she started recruiting new officers in her department in case it turned into blood bath accidentally or intentionally. Sheriff Forbes also got eager to fill in the town's hospital with good doctors in case the humans living in this town got attacked severely by the supernatural world living around them. It's not that impossible to happen in Mystic Falls since all the vampires living in here are on human blood diet. Mrs. Lockwood the mayor however was still in the dark about Tyler being a werewolf and other things. And Tyler wasn't planning to tell her anytime soon. On the other hand Pearl released Isobel when Bonnie showed her Jacq's letter. Elena didn't want Isobel or John anywhere near her at first. But Bonnie started to convince her every day to give them a chance. Bonnie didn't do it because of Isobel or John nor because Jacq had asked her to in the letter. She did it because Bonnie wanted her best friend have a complete family again. After trying for weeks, Elena partially agreed. She allowed Isobel and John be in her life but she refused to give them her parents' place. John and Isobel got more than they asked for though. Isobel bought a house there and started living in Mystic Falls so that she could be near her daughter. However, John was always moving in and out of the Gilbert house.

Katherine had disappeared from Mystic Falls one month later Jacq died. No one has seen her again. Though she left because Katherine found Damon extremely safe from himself. There was no reason for her to stick around. Besides she wasn't a great fan of watching Stefan and Elena being love birds all the time. Mason had left town too. Tyler suspected he and Katherine were together which seemed high unacceptable to others. But who knows, everything is kind of possible in their lives. On a good thing, Abby didn't run away from Bonnie's life again. She and Jamie started staying at her grandma's house and Jamie even joined Mystic Falls high with the rest. In a way things were going great for them.

Bonnie folded the letter back and sighed heavily. Someone wrapped his arms around her. Bonnie could tell without turning to see the person that it was Jamie. She leaned back in him, taking in the comfort

"You are reading the letter again" stated Jamie. It wasn't a question at all. Bonnie remained silent though and didn't say anything to that

"Everyone has started moving on Bonnie, except you" Jamie said softly though there was an accusing undertone in his voice

"Others didn't stop her heart Jamie. I did" said Bonnie then took a deep breath and turned around to look at him "But you are right, it's time for me to move on too" Jamie nodded feeling happy hearing that after four months

"Let's get going then, we are getting late for school. We still have two weeks left of junior year before the summer vacation starts"

Bonnie smiled at him and kissed him passionately before they left the house to go to school. Not having any clue that once again their lives are about to change.

**AN: Very long chapter I know. Hope you liked it and didn't get bored. Please never hesitate to review and let me know of your opinions. Love, hugs and kisses :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone, another chapter update for you. Thanks a lot for your reviews and story alerts. I hope you like this chapter as well. Here goes the story...  
**

**Chapter 3: Introduced with the Supernatural World**

Amelia had just finished unpacking her stuffs in their new house. Her room was quite spacious and the color of the walls were fine too. She actually liked her new home. It is definitely larger than their previous house. But now that she is done with unpacking and organizing her room, Amelia had nothing else to do than just lay on her bed and stare at the ceiling. She thought for a while about how to kill her time inside the house but then finally decided to go out and look around the town. She should get to know this place since this small town is where she is going to stay for a year at least and at most. Though she knew already that there won't be much to see around. What possibly could a small town like Mystic Falls have for guest and visitor's attraction? Sighing to herself Amelia got ready finally which took her over half an hour. The weather was very nice outside, she wore a light green dress, white high heels and cream color vest on top. The pendent was hanging from her neck that Revenna gave her, Amelia always wears that because she liked that very much and felt attached to it in a strange way. Though Amelia didn't know the truth of it and thought it's from her grandmother who isn't alive anymore. Julia and Charlie would never tell her that she was not born from them. Because Amelia is and always will be their daughter.

After getting satisfied with her reflection in the mirror Amelia went downstairs where her mom was still unpacking and decorating the kitchen.

"Mom, I am going out to look around the town" Amelia yelled for her mom. Hearing that Julia walked out of the kitchen to see out her daughter

"You are looking beautiful honey" she embraced Amelia dearly and kissed her temples fondly

"Yes mom, as always" said Amelia proudly taking in all the affection

"Be careful okay, keep your cell phone on. This is a stranger place, you will call me right away if you have any problem okay" Amelia nodded to Julia "Sure mom"

"Do you have any money on you?" Amelia shook her head with a roll of her eyes. She was just going to take a walk around. She didn't think money would be necessary. But her mom gave her some money anyways just in case she needed to buy something or liked anything in the town shopping mall. Amelia sometimes appreciate their protectiveness but most of the time gets irritated.

"Okay mom, bye. I will come back soon" saying that Amelia rushed out of the house. She started walking down the sidewalk. Yesterday she saw a place with the name Mystic Grills on it. People were hanging out in there and it seemed like her kind of place. Amelia thought about going there first. It took her almost half an hour to find the place again though it actually is only in ten minutes distance from her house. Well she is new to this town, so there is nothing embarrassing in it. Amelia entered the already crowded place. There were people of all ages well accept for kids obviously. She noticed a bar in there too. Grills seemed to be the only place to hang out in Mystic Falls. Well at least they have one to save her life here for one year. Amelia thought to herself.

"Excuse me, do you want a table here" Amelia looked up at the person. He got extremely blue eyes and a very innocent face.

"No thanks, I am actually new in this town, so just checking out this place" the guy stared at her for a while obviously mesmerized by her looks and beauty. Then he extended his hand towards her

"I am Matt Donavon" Amelia enjoying his attention like she always does from a boy. She took in his hand and gave it a light shake

"Amelia Wilson"

"Where did you move here from?" he asked trying to make friendly conversation with the new girl in town

"Seattle" Amelia replied shortly

"Well welcome to Mystic Falls" said Matt and she smiled a little at him. The guy is cute thought Amelia but not her type at all. It's obvious that he works here as a bus boy or something. And Amelia only considers dating boys from much more higher level. Matt would never reach there, not in this life time at least. Not to mention her previous boyfriend owned a Ferrari. Some one called for Matt and he left with a last friendly smile thrown at her. Amelia started looking around for someone suitable and worth to talk to. She is not going to join school until the summer vacation is over. So she has to wait until the school starts again for another new year to make some new girl friends. But it's not necessary for Amelia to date only a boy from her school. She can always find someone outside as well. And she just found someone perfect for that. He was sitting at the bar with an older looking man. His eye piercing sapphire blue and really dazzling. Anyone would want to get lost in them. His face was gorgeous too and got a bad boy vibe in him. And moreover he is wearing all black, black pants, shirt and black leather jacket that looked quite expensive. It made him look like a handsome devil and he seemed rich enough too. What is a guy like him doing in place like this? Wondered Amelia to herself. But any ways now that she has laid her eyes upon him, she would have him wrapped around her fingers in no time.

Amelia confidently walked up to the bar and ordered a drink for her and sat on a stool but at a distance from the handsome guy. She was sure as soon as he is going to see her, he would come to her himself. That's how it always works. Her drinks came but he was still talking to the other guy without glancing at her for once. Amelia waited for five minutes more but she was impatient, so she decided to walk up to him herself instead. This is the first time she, Amelia Wilson is walking up to a guy. He better worth it. Thought Amelia in her mind and she was absolute not happy about the way it was going. She was used to of approached by boys not the other way around. What the hell she is going to say to him? She was at a loss which slowed down her steps towards the handsome mysterious devil

Damon noticed the new girl when she first entered the door of the grills. And he felt her eyes on him too for quite some time now. She was clearly interested in him but Damon didn't have any time to give a damn about her. He was busy talking to Alaric because the guy was panicking at the moment. Ric was thinking about proposing Jenna for marriage finally. He even bought a ring for her that is lying in Ric's jacket pocket right now. He was rushing into marriage because of Isobel. Since Isobel started staying in Mystic Falls, lets just say Jenna wasn't very happy about it. Ric loved Isobel for a long time, she was his wife until Ric and her officially got divorced. Ric had to get divorced formally because Jenna clearly said she wouldn't have any relation with him if he was in any way Isobel's husband. And asking Isobel for a divorce wasn't an easy job either. Isobel still got feelings for Ric and she even proposed him to get back together with her. It made Jenna more upset and their relation was going downhills fast. Then finally Damon felt sorry and pity for his friend and decided to help Ric. He threatened Isobel that if she wants to stay here in Mystic Falls and in fact stay alive then she has to let Ric go. Damon was able to convince Isobel finally and Ric and her got officially divorced at last. Though Jenna was still doubtful about Ric going back to Isobel even after that. That's what made the history teacher decide to marry her, and clear all her insecurities. But now that everything is set Ric was scaring like a teenage boy.

"What if she says no?" asked Ric again, one way or another he has been asking the same question for past half an hour. Damon rolled his eyes

"I can compel her to say yes, you know. All you have to do is ask" Damon said smirking knowing Ric would absolutely never want that. Ric gave him a stern look as expected

"Quit joking Damon. I am serious. What if she says no and moreover breaks up with me for asking" Ric sighed out heavily

"All I know is that, it's definitely not going to kill you" Damon said shrugging his shoulders

"No, it's going to be worse than that" Damon rolled his eyes at him again

"Geez Ric, if you don't have the balls to ask her then I will make John ask her for you" Ric glared at him coldly for saying that then shook his head to himself. Damon took a sip from his drinks and glanced at the girl from the corner of his eyes. She was walking right towards him slowly with her drinks in her hands.

Amelia even though felt a little nervous inside, she stood confidently in front of the guy who managed to capture her attention just by his looks

"May I join you for a drink? I am new to this town and don't really know anyone here" Amelia flashed Damon a seductive smile as he turned to look at her. Ric look at her too and raised his eye brows to himself when he saw the girl smiling at Damon with mild interest. Damon and Ric looked at each other and Ric shook his head to Damon lightly so that the girl wouldn't notice. But Damon just smirked back at him and turned back to the attractive looking girl

"Sure Ms.-" Amelia extended her hand towards Damon

"Amelia Wilson" Damon took her hand in his. Suddenly Amelia felt a strange feelings. It wasn't a bad feeling nor a good one. It seemed like a warning to be careful type of feeling. Amelia ignored that quickly and focused on those breathtaking, mind jamming eyes that now are looking at her with interest

"Damon Salvatore" said Damon and brought her hand to his lips and kissed on her knuckle with a smirkish smile. It instantly sent shivers down Amelia's body and she blushed brightly. A smile gazing her lips too

"This is Alaric Saltzman" Damon introduced Ric as well. Amelia only nodded to him with a small smile and Ric did the same. She took a seat beside Damon. Ric shook his head to himself. Damon definitely won't be feeding from blood bags for a while now. This is Damon Salvatore after all. He won't start feeding on bunnies just because his dead lover, the love of his life, had him compelled to be good. Besides, Elijah never compelled him to do anything about his diet.

Damon doesn't snap and kill. Actually he hasn't kill anyone for a long time now. But he let himself feed from fresh source once in a while. Andie Star the news reporter girl is doing the job for him currently but it seems that Amelia Wilson has just replaced her. This girl was much more better looking than Andie and younger too. It's obvious that Damon would pick her up without a second thought if had to choose between Andie and Amelia. Ric excused himself as Jenna entered the grills door with Elena and Stefan, leaving Damon and Amelia all alone much to Amelia's liking. It's now or never for Ric. Damon wished him good luck and turned his attention back to Amelia again.

"So Amelia, where did you move here from?" asked Damon trying to make his next walking blood bag comfortable with him. Can anyone really blame him? The girl approached him herself, Damon didn't lure her out to the danger. Now Damon is not that kind or good that he would let go of a fresh willing source of blood.

Amelia was jumping up and down from inside as Damon was giving her his full attention. Damon seemed a challenge at first but she got to him as well. No one has that kind of resisting power not to be attracted to her. Even many boys who got their girlfriends with them drool over her non stop. Amelia happily answered all his questions and let herself get completely consumed in Damon's beauty while making conversations with him. She could stare at him for forever and never get bored. Damon seemed very interested in her, for sure. Not that there is any other option for him. Who ever meets Amelia for once, never forgets her beautiful face. And she takes pride in that highly. Damon as well won't be able to forget about her. She won't let him forget, that is definitely not allowed for Damon. It seems for Amelia, her stay here in Mystic Falls might not be as boring as she thought it would be.

Ric asked Jenna to have a walk with him outside of the grills. Jenna nodded her head and started walking out. Elena and Stefan both wished him good luck silently. Everyone was really hoping that things would work out between Ric and Jenna. They were going through rough time for quite some time now. Stefan's eyes fell on his brother at the bar and the girl he was talking to. Elena looked at the way Stefan was looking curiously and found Damon flirting with a girl she never seen around in Mystic Falls before.

"That's Amelia Wilson, new in town, moved here from Seattle" a voice that definitely belonged to Matt answered their unasked questions. Caroline had broken off her compulsion on him right after Jacq's death and now he can talk to anyone about vampires, witches and werewolves but among the group of course. Elena sighed heavily

"And Damon is definitely not up to anything good" said Elena hopelessly shaking her head to herself. She looked at Stefan and Stefan knew right away what she wanted him to do, which is save the poor soul from Damon. Stefan walked up to the talking couple at the bar and made his presence known to them

"Hello Damon, you seemed to have a beautiful company to yourself today" Stefan turned to Amelia and extended his hand towards her

"I am Stefan, Damon's brother" Amelia glanced at Damon who just shrugged his shoulders before taking Stefan's hand and shook it lightly and instantly feeling that same weird feeling again.

"Amelia Wilson" Stefan smiled at her knowingly

"It's a pleasure meeting you Amelia" he said and left her hand not kissing it like his brother did. Amelia had to admit that Stefan was as handsome as his brother and seemed the same age as her too. But Damon was more good looking and seemed better than Stefan for her and Amelia only goes for the best one not the better one. Elena walked up to them too after finishing talking to Matt. She wanted to introduce herself to Amelia and give the new girl some company and get her out of Damon's grasp as well. Though when Elena got there Stefan introduced her to Amelia. And she actually appreciated that

"Amelia this is my girlfriend Elena" both the girls said hi to each other. One more reason added to the list of why Amelia shouldn't go for Stefan. She just wanted to be left alone with Damon again. Talking to him was amazing. It seemed like he knows exactly what to say to make her smile. As if he had known her his whole life. However she could use some friends too, though she wasn't sure about Elena. Is she good enough to be able to be her friend? Can Elena full fill all her requirements that a girl needs, just to be Amelia Wilson's formal friend? Elena definitely didn't seem like the girl who would start saying 'all hail Amelia' at her command. But still Amelia was considering

"Why don't you girls hang out for a while, Damon and I need to go somewhere" spoke up Stefan. Amelia's face immediately fell and Damon rolled his eyes at his brother. They didn't need to go anywhere and it was just an excuse for Stefan to get him away from Amelia. They are such a fool, what did they think that taking him away from Amelia for a while would change her fate? Damon could get to her later if he wants to and no one can protect her. However he got up from his seat for the time and let Elena took the place and settle herself in. But before walking away from there Damon leaned in closer to Amelia and whispered in her ear

"We will meet again soon" and intentionally brushed his lips against her ear lobe making her shook visibly. Damon smirked at her as she blushed and walked away from her with his brother finally. Elena felt uneasy seeing the girl's reaction to Damon. She wasn't looking at him with full of love and fondness, the way Jacqueline used to look at Damon. Amelia was just purely attracted to Damon. Only if Jacq was alive Damon wouldn't have spared her a second glance no matter how beautiful she is. Elena sighed inwardly. Thinking about Jacq in any way always makes her sad. But she quickly composed her face and gave Amelia a friendly smile. Amelia smiled back at Elena half halfheartedly, actually forcefully. She wasn't happy that Damon left

"Are you going to attend Mystic Falls high?" asked Elena in an attempt to make a conversation with her since she has to keep herself accompanied until Stefan comes back

"Since that's the only high school here, yes obviously" Amelia tried not to sound rude but it got out in her words any ways. Not that she cared about offending Elena and her home town. Amelia was feeling kind of pissed off because she just realized that Damon just left her and he had done it very easily. He didn't tell his brother to fuck off to stay with her. Amelia just can't stand the idea that something else could be more important than her. Elena on the other hand was taken aback by her statement and rudeness but she chose to ignore it and gave her another chance

"So when are you joining school? We have only two weeks left of our junior year" Amelia sighed heavily inwardly and decided to talk formally with her. Forgetting about her anger for a while, but next time she is seeing Damon, she will give him a piece of her mind for leaving her with his brother's girlfriend.

"I will start the senior year after the summer vacation" replied Amelia to Elena's question

"So we will all be seniors then" said Elena trying to sound excited about it

"Who are else in this we except for us?" Damon was definitely not a high school boy. Amelia would ask about him next. She just didn't want to ask that question straight away

"Well Stefan will be a senior too. And Caroline and Bonnie my two best friends they are going to be seniors too. Tyler who is with Caroline and Jamie too. He is dating Bonnie. They are all seniors this year. But my brother-" before Elena could say more Amelia stopped her from talking rudely again

"Stop, stop stop…. please, I am never gonna remember all these names like this. Besides, I will meet them anyways when the school starts, right? But can you tell me something about Damon?" can this girl be any more obvious that she is interested in Damon? Thought Elena in her mind and ignored her rudeness again

"What do you want to know about him?" asked Elena not trying to hide the fact that she was not happy about talking on that matter.

"You know what is he like, what he does and all that? He definitely doesn't have a girlfriend, does he?" asked Amelia all eagerly

"No, he doesn't. Damon is single" replied Elena truthfully. Jacqueline was never his girlfriend. They were in love but never dated officially. Guess those formalities weren't needed for them. They were beyond being just couples or lovers. They were bonded by blood and soul mate. But all that doesn't matter anymore. Jacq is still resting in the Falls cemetery and Damon is still being Damon. Amelia's face brightened up when she heard that. Though she wondered how come a handsome good looking guy like Damon is single? He should have had dozens of girls running after him.

"Why?" Amelia asked curiously and Elena sighed heavily out loud

"Look Amelia, I know you are interested in Damon. But Damon has some issues of his own. It will be best for you if you don't get involved with him" thankfully Stefan arrived there at that awkward moment

"Sorry, Damon got busy. He is not coming here now" he said to Amelia "Elena" he looked at her and she nodded back, talking in their own sign language. Elena got up from her seat

"It was nice meeting you Amelia" saying that both Elena and Stefan left. Amelia was both confused and enraged. How dare she told her not to get involved with Damon? And what kind of issues he possibly has? Amelia has to find out, no actually needs to find out. It's not in her nature that she wants something and not have it. And Amelia wanted Damon Salvatore any how for the time being

On the other hand Elena sighed in relief after getting out of the grills

"Did it went that bad?" asked Stefan looking at her face. Elena however shook her head

"No, it was okay. But I don't think my warning would do any good to her. Do you think we should put her on vervain somehow? I mean Damon would definitely go after her and she would probably go to him too" Stefan shook his head though

"We had to warn her and we did, it's up to her now if she stays away from Damon or not. She is not our friend, we don't even know anything about her. She is a stranger and I think we did more than enough for her already" Elena didn't like it. Amelia was a human girl after all and didn't deserve being victimized but she nodded to Stefan anyways

"Well I have a news that might cheer you up" said Stefan smiling. Elena's face lit up immediately

"Jenna said yes?" Stefan nodded "They are going to get married next month and go to honeymoon during the summer vacation" Elena smiled happily and embraced him tightly

"I knew it, everything is going to be fine between them now" Stefan pulled back a little to kiss her passionately. They broke off before they could get too carried away in public

"Are you sure Isobel won't create a problem?" asked Elena worriedly

"I am sure, Damon took care of that already" Elena sighed in relief and pulled Stefan back to her lips again for another passionate kiss.

It's been two days since Amelia met Damon. She went to the grills everyday in hope that he would be sitting at the bar but it seemed that he just disappeared somewhere. She has seen Elena and Stefan and Alaric but not Damon. Where was he any ways? Amelia wanted to know desperately and asked Elena and Stefan couple of times about him but no one gave her a straight answer. Something was wrong, but Amelia was helpless in this matter. She couldn't do anything but to wait for Damon to show up again. It was frustrating for her. Amelia thought this small town would be nothing but boring but Mystic Falls was giving her a hard time already. Everyone seemed to have a secret here. Everyone is hiding something. Amelia met with Caroline on the third day of her stay in Mystic falls and when her hand brushed against Caroline's she felt the same weird feeling.

Amelia could careless about meeting these people. She just wanted to see Damon. It wasn't like she was insanely in love with him or crazily obsessed with him or something. Damon would probably just be another boy toy for her. The actual thing is getting Damon sort of challenged her in some ways and she can't help but win him over. And for that she needs to meet Damon, talk to him, seduce him with her charms and attraction. What Amelia didn't know that Damon was very far away from her at the moment?

Damon has unknowingly found a lope hole in Elijah's compulsion almost two months ago. No one has told Damon about his being compelled by Elijah yet but he somehow guessed it that he is under compulsion and figured out it would be Elijah who compelled him. Elijah has compelled Damon never to kill himself or make anyone do it for him. But he never said anything about not bringing Jacq back in this world and back to life again. Since then Damon was searching for a way to do it. He was compelled to move on from her and slowly he was moving on even if he didn't want to. And that's why his good friend Rose was doing it for him. She has been searching places since Damon got the idea of resurrecting Jacqueline in hope that they would find a way to do it.

So far Rose didn't find anything useful. Where ever she went to look for a way, received only negative answers from people, well from witch and warlock people. It's only them who could do something like that if there is something to do that is. It's been a long time already. However when witches and warlocks didn't work Damon suggested Rose to go to Elizabeth once again. The very old vampire who told them about the blood bond. Damon believed she would have a solution for them this time as well. So when Rose had asked him to come along with her, he agreed immediately. He wasn't compelled not to help Rose in her work and that's how he is seeing this thing, which is resurrecting Jacqueline, as Rose's job, so that he would be able to participate a little in that. Damon was always up to find lope holes in his compulsion.

So they were once again sitting in that huge mansion where Elizabeth lived. Though the decorations of the room is quite changed this time. Elizabeth came in the room with the same kind of mightiness in her. Head held high up and standing straight like a model on ramp show.

"It's always a pleasure to have visitors in my humble home" said Elizabeth and walked up closer to Rose and Damon

"How are you my friends?" asked Elizabeth with a high formal tone

"We are fine thank you. How are you Elizabeth?" asked Rose politely

"I am very well. Please be seated" they all sat down on the sofa

"So what brings you here?" asked Elizabeth quite curiously because last time their visit really excited her. She is sure this time too they have something interesting in their baggage. Rose and Damon looked at each other before Rose spoke up

"We were wondering if you know something about resurrection" asked Rose and Elizabeth frowned at her immediately

"Who died?" she asked straight. Rose hesitated at first but replied any ways

"Jacqueline" Rose quickly glanced over at Damon to see if he was okay and found him completely calm hearing her name. As if it doesn't matter to him hearing Jacq's name and death in the same sentence. That's the wonder of compulsion. If Damon wasn't compelled he would have flipped every time at the mention of Jacq's name in front of him. But now instead of that Damon often says that he is happy that Jacq got the peace she wanted so much. Though everyone knew that it was his controlled mind talking, not his heart.

"Are you speaking about the same Jacqueline, Damon has a blood bond with?" inquired Elizabeth quite astonished hearing that. Rose only nodded to Elizabeth

"I thought blood bonded couple can't live without each other. When did this happen?"

"Four months ago" replied Rose shortly

"And Damon is still alive, I guess my theory was wrong then about blood bond, I mean" spoke Elizabeth disappointingly that she was wrong about something

"No your theory was correct Elizabeth. Damon is compelled not to kill himself. Otherwise he would have done it a long time ago. And that's why we are looking for a way to resurrect Jacqueline as Damon can't die with her now and living without her is suffering for him" hearing that Elizabeth said only one thing

"Tell me everything Rose"

Taking a deep breath Rose started telling her what had happened. About the originals and their compelling ability on other vampires, about Elijah and Klaus and also about Klaus being a hybrid and Jacq being a person from another world. Actually she told Elizabeth everything that Rose knew herself. The whole explanation and things that Elizabeth learned left her thirsty. She asked her maid to serve blood and alcohol to her and her guests. After satisfying her thirst Elizabeth spoke up

"It's not completely impossible to resurrect someone from dead. But only a very powerful witch could do a strong magic like that. The spell is so strong that it could kill the witch too during the casting of it. Do you know such a powerful witch who would do it willingly for you?"

"We do" said both Damon and Rose together. They thanked Elizabeth and got back to Mystic Falls fast. Damon went straight to Bonnie who was over at Elena's. Actually everyone was there planning for Ric and Jenna's upcoming wedding. They got surprised when Damon barged in the house along with Rose. Damon was compelled to move on so he can't participate in it and so Rose took the charge

"Bonnie, you could still channel powers from hundred dead witches right?" Rose asked her at once without wasting any time. Bonnie was confused like others in the room but nodded anyways.

"We went to Elizabeth again, Damon and I for some answers. And she said that it's possible to resurrect someone from the dead with the help of a very powerful witch. A powerful witch, like Bonnie, she can bring Jacq back to life. You can make Jacq alive again" Rose said to Bonnie excitedly, everyone was simply startled to hear that and before they could overcome that Bonnie shocked them by saying

"I know" Damon frowned at her confused and wanting to get angry too though something was stopping him from feeling that anger

"What do you mean by you know?" he asked calmly but sternly in cold tone

"I know that if I use all of my powers I might be able to bring Jacqueline back in this world. But-"

"But what Bonnie?" asked Caroline now anxious and a bit hopeful

"I tried to do that long time ago. The witches said to me that if I bring Jacqueline back from the dead, I would be abusing mine and their powers and there will be severe consequences for that. It will upset the balance of the nature and bad things could happen. Even everyone of us could die because of that just like Jacq said. I couldn't take that risk guys" Bonnie said guiltily. Elena walked up to Bonnie and pulled her in a hug to comfort her

"It's okay Bonnie, we understand" she looked at Damon who was looking sort of both upset and careless from outside though in his heart he just wanted to rip everyone apart in this room. He doesn't care if there is any consequence. He wanted to threaten Bonnie to do it but a nagging feeling stopped her from saying or doing anything of that sort. It was really frustrating him and at the same time something was keeping him very calm.

"Jacq wanted this Damon; she wanted to be in peace. It's time that you really should let her go, not just by saying it but from your heart" said Elena feeling sorry for him

Damon didn't say a single word and walked out of the house silently. Stefan stepped forward to follow him out but Ric held him back

"Let him be alone for a while Stefan. I don't think he wants to see any of us right now" Stefan sighed heavily and nodded to Ric. Stefan worries about his brother a lot. He wished he could do something for him? But Stefan was just as helpless as anyone else who wanted to see Damon truly happy and not just fake happy. If only Damon would find love again. Stefan really wishes for that to happen. But there is a reason why it is said 'be careful what you wish for'.

**AN: So, that's it for now. I hope I get all my amazing readers back from the previous story. Please review and tell me your opinions. Always looking forward for them. Love you all :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone, I am updating another chapter for you. I know that you are all impatient to have Jacqueline back in the story but I can't bring her in until I develop Amelia's character in the story because she is very important for the story plot. But Jacq would come back soon. Thanks for the reviews, they are great as always. Hope you like this chapter. On with the story...  
**

**Chapter 4: Unleashing Power **

After getting out of Elena's house Damon could think of only one place to go to; the grills of course and get himself drunk until he loses his consciousness. Damon was going through the weirdest state of mind. One moment he wanted to breakdown completely for losing his love, and in next minute he was thinking it's time for him to let her go and move on. On one hand Damon wanted to burst out in anger for not being able to get the girl back who he loves so much more than anything in the world and on another hand he is thinking he should live happily, there is no reason for him to be miserable. Damon wanted to kill himself suddenly and suddenly he wanted to start a new life and search for a new love. If not for Damon's blood connection with Jacqueline, he would have moved on from her and forget her love a long time ago. But the compulsion was getting stronger too. The urge to start a new life and live happily without her is increasing every day. All in all his consciousness, senses and feelings were making Damon insane and driving him crazy. Getting drunk was the best and only option for him to get rid of that kind of mental situation.

Damon was about to enter the doors of the grills when someone accidentally walked into him because probably both of them weren't seeing where they were going. Damon recognized the girl right away. It was Amelia, the girl who fell head over heels for him just by looking at him for once as if love at first sight. However, at the moment she was really falling down and about to hit the ground hard. Damon caught her before she could collide with the floor with his fast reflexes that wasn't possible for any human to do. Damon made it just in time and saved her from a terrible fall though she still let out a startled scream.

Amelia had her eyes closed when she was falling down backwards after bumping into someone very hard and solid and anticipated the hit that never came for her. She opened her eyes a moment later and found herself looking straight into a pair of very familiar stunning sapphire blue eyes. Damon pulled her up and steadied her on her feet. Amelia smiled at him happily. Finally he showed up his face again.

"Thank you" said Amelia and flashed Damon a dazzling smile that should have hypnotized him right away. But Damon only nodded his head and then just walked away from her and made his way towards the bar. Amelia stood still for a while with her mouth open in a shape of an o form. That's the second time Damon just walked away from her without looking back at her for the second time. It was downright shocking for Amelia. She had never been ignored like this before, specially not by a guy. Damon acted as if he didn't even know her. Amelia realized then that Damon was completely unaffected by her looks and charms which seemed impossible to Amelia until she met Damon. It both bewildered Amelia and enraged her. Not to mention she was feeling very offended as well and she can't just let it go without some confrontation. Amelia turned around and looked sharply at Damon's back, he was sitting at the bar waiting for his drinks to come.

Amelia walked up to Damon with long strides and tapped on his shoulder rudely. Damon glanced at his shoulder first then at her face with confused eyes

"Yes" he said calmly enough. However, Amelia glared at him dangerously

"Where the hell did you disappear to?" she demanded an answer first before she would knock some sense into him for not giving her all his attention like everyone else does in her life. Damon stared at her for a moment or two without blinking his eyes then just turned away from her simply

"None of your business" Damon replied coolly but with an anger edge in his voice that Amelia didn't notice at all and she gaped at him disbelievingly getting more pissed off. It was beyond her wildest dreams that a guy would talk to her like that. What does he think of himself? Thought Amelia about Damon, she will not tolerate this. She wanted Damon to apologize to her this instant.

"Of course it is my business; I have been waiting for you for three days now. And I have never waited for anyone before" she said through clenching jaws and her face turned bright red with anger at the moment. Damon was getting really annoyed as well. He was already in a bad mood and this stupid girl wasn't doing him any good at all

"What is your problem woman? Can't you mind your own business and leave me the hell alone?" Damon snapped at her angrily. Amelia's eyes got wide in shock. Never in her life before anyone dared to snap at her. She scrawled at him furiously

"What did you just say?" Damon not caring about her dangerous glares at him, simply rolled his eyes at her getting extremely annoyed now

"You… are nothing but a stupid air-headed shallow stuck up little bitch….. and of course a spoiled brat. The last thing I want is a girl like you clinging on to me. So please leave me the hell alone before I lose control over my temper" what happened next Damon never expected that or saw it coming either. Amelia's hand so forcefully collided with his face and created such a loud slapping noise that anyone within hearing radius stopped still and stared at them with shocked and startled expression. Damon was completely taken aback himself. Even if he was a vampire his cheek reddened brightly and five finger prints now clearly visible on his face. Any human's jaws would have been broken by this because Damon felt his jaws stiffed for a while. Amelia didn't care about the people staring at them, particularly her. She was fuming with anger. And moreover she leaned forward in Damon and said in a deadly tone

"Never dare to talk to me like that" she leaned back from him and after throwing one last enraged hateful glare at Damon, Amelia walked out of the grills with angry steps. Damon was still kind of in a shock but when that feeling faded away he got enraged himself. Damon would be damned if he let her walk away with that. Amelia didn't know what she just got herself into. Without giving it a second thought Damon got up from his seat and walked out of the grills himself. Frankly, he could just kill her right now and not care about it at all. That idiotic girl didn't know what kind of fate she chose for her end.

On the other hand, Seeing Damon going out of the grills, Matt figured out in no time that tonight someone is going to die a brutal death. He called Stefan quickly and informed him of the situation. Stefan was already on his way but Matt doubted he would make it in time to save Amelia. Matt wanted to go after both of them and buy Stefan some time to get here but guessing Damon's temper status, he didn't dare to do so. Honestly right now he didn't want to be anywhere near Damon. Because it's very possible that he would end up dead himself for trying to be the hero. Matt really didn't want to die such a tragic death and moreover for someone whom he didn't even know properly. Besides, it was completely Amelia's fault that Damon was going after her.

Amelia was near her car, struggling to open the driver side door that seemed jammed for some annoying reason. Damon found her in no time but he didn't just want to attack her and snap her neck or suck her dry. He wanted to scare her to death at first, toy with her a little and have some fun. Amelia felt someone was watching her from distance but when she looked around no one was anywhere near her or around the parking lot. The place was completely people less and deserted. Then suddenly gust of wind came from somewhere and blew her hair. Amelia yelped out loud and jumped up a little. She more desperately tried to open the door and get inside the safely of the car. But the lock seemed to have plotted against her as well and wanted to keep her out in the open. A huge crow came out of nowhere and attacked her. Amelia forgot about opening the door and get inside the car and started running towards the grills again while screaming loudly. What kind of crow flies around at night? Amelia was feeling really very scared at the moment. She is not a huge fan of horror movies for a reason, she never likes them. It scares the shit out of her and gives her nightmares. Amelia almost reached the backside door of the grills but couldn't go any further or enter inside the grills again because someone blocked her way. Amelia started taking her steps back fearfully as Damon stood right in front of her with a cold cruel expression on his face. To scare her more Damon started approaching her with slow steady steps.

"Don't come any closer" said Amelia trying to sound unafraid and act strong when in reality she was shaking from inside. And it's just silly to think that Damon wouldn't notice how scared she was and her telling him to stop would really work on him. He continued to walk closer to her and made her go further away from the grills fire exit door

"You shouldn't have angered me Amelia. I do bad things when I am angry" said Damon like a psychopathic killer

"I am warning you, I will scream rape" Amelia threatened him still trying to sound strong but failed miserably this time. Damon however just smirked evilly at her

"Of course you can scream all you want" Damon said calmly "But no one would come to save you" and saying that he let his eyes turn red and brought out his vampire face. Amelia screamed so loudly and it was so high pitched that any human nearby would have gone deaf hearing that. Amelia had to cover her own ears with her hands. She turned around and bolted away from Damon in the opposite direction. Though she couldn't go any further at all before Damon blocked her way again in a blink. His fangs were out too making him look for scary. Tears were flowing nonstop out of Amelia's eyes. She was downright crying out loud. One more scare attack and the girl would faint away on this deserted place. Damon was done playing around with her and thought about finishing her finally. Damon disappeared from in front of her only to attack her from behind in a blink. He forcefully angled her neck and sank his sharp vampire teeth in her soft skin. Blood rushed into his mouth and Damon started to suck on her neck harder, quickly drying her out.

Amelia screamed out again as pain shot through her body when Damon started sucking on her blood. He was a vampire; Amelia Wilson figured that out by then. But how can he be a vampire? He didn't sparkle in the sun light, his eyes weren't blood red nor was he as pale as a corpse. He looked very much like a human. Amelia didn't quit struggling against him and tried to get away from Damon's death hold on her. But he had such a strong grip on her body that it seemed impossible for her to get out of it. Amelia then realized that she is going to die. And it made her fight harder and cry out more. Why her? Why is this happening to her? There are still so many things left for her to do, graduating high school, going to Sydney, graduate university then make a successful career for herself and have a family of her own. Her whole life is lying ahead of her; she hasn't even started living yet. How could she die so young and die like this? This seemed so unfair and cruel.

Amelia wanted to live; she wanted to stay alive so much that she even thought about fighting death itself when it seemed so certain. And when that thought occurred to her, something happened. Something that only can be described as bizarre and bewildering and nothing less than that. Amelia suddenly started glowing brightly. Damon was thrown off of her by some strong invisible force that only a strong witch can muster up. It seemed that the light was coming out from inside of Amelia. Damon stood up on his feet quickly and watched the scene in front of his eyes with amusement. Amelia was radiating powers around her and she seemed completely calm as if not even realizing anything that was happening with her. Her powers were affecting the environment as well; the wind started blowing faster, the leaves of the trees around dancing to it in sync. Damon had no idea what was happening to her but he didn't panic and kept watching her from a distance

Amelia was feeling amazing. The wound on her neck healed automatically. Immense power was running through out her entire body. She had no idea what the hell was happening to her. Amelia should have felt panicked and she wanted to but couldn't. She felt extremely calm as if this happens to her every day. The energy that was surrounding her and what actually erected out of herself seemed friendly and protective of her. It felt familiar too as if it's been always inside her. Amelia has no idea for how long she remained like that way. But when she came back to normal, Amelia lost her consciousness. She fell on the ground and the light in her slowly went off. Damon was still standing there at a distance. He didn't hurry up to go to her and see if she was alright. Damon knew by then exactly what had just happened at the moment. They got another witch in town. Amelia is definitely a witch and she just unleashed her powers completely for the first time, probably due to his attacking her. This certainly took things up to an interesting level. Damon better find out everything about her. She seemed like quite a strong witch. Did she know anything about her being a witch? Wondered Damon because Amelia certainly didn't know anything about vampires. Do her parents have any knowledge about her powers? Are they witches too? So many questions running through Damon's mind that he needs to find answers to very soon.

When Stefan arrived at the grills parking lot he saw Amelia lying on the ground and Damon standing at a little distance with amused expression on his face. His fear came true after all, Damon had killed Amelia already thought Stefan. Damon noticed Stefan and found his brother looking at him with a very familiar accusing look. Damon rolled his eyes at him

"Stop pouting brother, I didn't kill her. She is still alive, just knocked off" Damon replied smoothly with a shrug of his shoulders. Stefan didn't believe him at all and went to check Amelia himself but found her really still alive. He sighed in relief

"Why did she faint? What did you do?" Stefan asked looking back at his brother still accusingly and his voice held that accusation too. Damon again rolled his eyes

"Oh please I didn't do anything to her. Btw, your new concern is a witch" Stefan was obviously surprised to hear that. He looked back at Amelia's unconscious form before looking at Damon again

"How do you know?" asked Stefan curiously. Damon sighed a little before walking over to Amelia and picked her up from the ground and took her into his arms. He stopped close to Stefan and replied his question

"Because I am pretty sure, she just attacked me with her witchy powers. And I don't think she has any idea about her being a witch either. Which is why I am taking her to the boarding house right now because she is definitely gonna panic after waking up. And as a responsible vampire I don't want her to do something stupid and risk our secrets as well along with hers" stating that Damon started walking towards her car and this time the door opened very easily. Stefan was still on his tail "What if her parents start looking for her" Damon just shrugged his shoulders

"I am sure you are more than an expert in handling that problem Stefan. See you later bro" Damon got in the car

"Right" Stefan said that more to himself than to Damon and shook his head and sighed heavily as Damon drove away with Amelia towards the boarding house.

Sighing again Stefan pulled out his cell phone and called Caroline. He asked her to ask her mom about Amelia Wilson's family. Her house address and how many members are there in her family and what they do for living and some other very basic information. Caroline though talked to Amelia already but she didn't know about her family so she asked her mom about them. Liz gave Caroline all the information she asked for and then she called Stefan back after almost fifteen minutes later with all the information she could get from her mom and passed it to him.

"Stefan what's going on? Why are you suddenly interested about Amelia's family background?" Caroline asked curiously. Stefan sighed heavily, he still couldn't believe Amelia is a witch

"Damon just found out that Amelia Wilson has magical powers. She is a witch Caroline. He has taken her to the boarding house. She is unconscious right now and I have to make sure her parents won't worry about her until she gets back home" Caroline was silent for sometime obviously shocked to get the new info about the new girl in town

"Oh my god" Caroline breathed out her shock "I had talked to her just this morning but she seemed completely normal to me, I mean nothing supernatural. Are you sure you can handle dealing with her parents alone? I can come with you if you want" Stefan appreciated Caroline's concern for him. They turned to be very good friends since she turned into a vampire. Actually Caroline has become his best friend now just like Lexi. Stefan was still in contact with his another blonde best friend. Lexi actually visited him just a while ago. She was shocked to hear about Klaus and Jacqueline's death.

"Thanks Caroline but I think I can handle that. But I need your help anyways, if you could just go over to the boarding house with Bonnie and see how Damon is treating Amelia and inform Elena about this too" Caroline replied without wasting a second "Sure Stefan, call me if you need anything else" Stefan was kind of relieved now that he has support

"Sure Caroline, thanks. I will see you later" saying that Stefan hung up and he made his way over to the Wilson residence that wasn't so far away from grills.

On the other hand Caroline called Bonnie and Elena immediately and informed them about what she just learned from Stefan. They were shocked too, especially Bonnie. Another witch in town, they could somehow be related. The three of them started for boarding house from their places right away and reached there approximately at the same time. Elena came along with them too. When they entered the door they found Amelia lying on the crouch and Damon was sitting across from her, drinking scotch perhaps mixed with blood. He was staring at Amelia with unblinking eyes.

"Hello lovely ladies, what brings you here at this hour?" spoke up Damon without even glancing at them.

"Is she really a witch?" asked Bonnie sort of eagerly

"Yes, judgy for sure, happy about having another witch in town, huh?" said Damon sarcastically while smirking at her. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and didn't bother to reply that question

"What are you planning to do after she wakes up? Are we gonna tell her everything about us?" asked Caroline curiously.

"Well it depends on how she reacts, Blondie. And we still don't know if she is a good witch or an evil one" said Damon with a careless look on his face

"I don't think that Amelia is anything evil" said Elena

"Really? What makes you so sure Elena?" Elena didn't have any answer to Damon's question so she just went silent about that. Damon however had huge plans made up already during the time he was alone with Amelia at the boarding house. Amelia seemed like quite a powerful witch even at the beginning of her witchy life and she would definitely get stronger with passing time. Moreover Amelia is completely oblivion to the supernatural world. Damon had planned on guiding her, tell her about this supernatural world that she became a part of unknowingly tonight. Damon would help her develop her powers and help her become a very strong and powerful witch. May be even stronger than Bonnie and when she will be prepared enough Damon would use her to bring Jacqueline back from the dead. Bonnie had crushed all of Damon's hope of getting Jacq back earlier this evening. But now Amelia's turning out to be a witch showed Damon light in the darkness.

He will go through all the trouble he has to go through with Amelia if that means there is still hope of getting Jacq back through her or using her or however. Damon would do everything and anything to make it possible. Even if he has to pretend to care about Amelia to gain her trust on him, he would do it. Even if he has to fake love her to make her do whatever he wanted of her, then he would do that too. Even if he has to back stab her, he would do it to get what he wants. And what he wants is Jacqueline back in his life no matter what. Damon really doesn't care about stupid consequences of bringing her back to life. Once he will have her, they are gonna go far away from Mystic Falls. Her presents won't effect anyone here. Damon just needs to have her back again. And he has to do that before his compulsion makes him completely move on from Jacqueline. Damon fights his mind everyday and every moment, to let him stay stuck on Jacq. That's how he could come so far without moving on completely from her. But Damon didn't know how long he could do that. Only if he had found Elijah again, Damon would have forced him to free him from his compulsion.

Damon thought of finding Elijah many times but knowing his extremely good hiding ability and stay disappeared, Damon knew this as well that it would only be a waste of his time. For Damon, Amelia seemed like the only hope of getting Jacq back. However Damon can't let Amelia know anything about Jacqueline. Then she might refuse to help him in any way. And that's the last thing Damon wanted. Damon has to stay around Amelia like a shadow from the time she wakes up. He can't let others know of his intentions; Bonnie would definitely try to stop him. And he absolutely can't let anyone ruin his plans this time. But first he needs to fix things with Amelia. What happened this evening would definitely not do any good to his master plans. He needs to make Amelia fall hard from him again, consume her in his love completely. Only if he could have just forced her to do as he wished then he wouldn't have to go through all these pretending trouble. But knowing Amelia for this short time span, Damon knew very well forcing her won't do the work for him. Besides others would definitely stop him if they find out what he intended to do, he needed to keep the whole thing low. And that would only happen if Amelia is with him willingly.

Stefan knocked on the door of Amelia's house. After a while a woman opened the door

"Yes?" asked Julia wondering who this stranger is at their door steps. Charlie is still at the hospital, he is doing a night duty for today.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore Mrs. Wilson. I am friends with Amelia" Julia frowned at Stefan

"But Amelia never mentioned your name before. I know all of her friends" Stefan only smiled hesitantly at that

"She perhaps didn't get a chance to tell you about me, we just met recently. May I come inside please?" Julia looked suspiciously at him and didn't invite Stefan in

"Amelia is not home right now. I will tell her you came by" Julia was about to close the door and get back inside

"I can wait for her, it's really important that I talk to her" Stefan said quickly and thankfully Julia opened the door again though frowned at him confusedly and getting a bit worried too

"Why is it so important?" Julia asked sternly thinking Stefan is one of those many lover boys who bothers her daughter day and night for having a huge crush on her. Julia hated them and didn't want them anywhere near Amelia. Stefan didn't know what exactly Julia was thinking of him but he realized it's not anything good as she was looking at him with annoyed expression. He never thought this would be an easy job. Stefan is not that stupid. Only if he could compel her to invite him in but vampires can't do that, both unfortunately and fortunately. As long as he is not invited in and she is still inside the house Stefan can't compel her to do anything. That's how it works for humans. But then Stefan realized that he doesn't really need invitation inside the house. What he came to do could be done as well if Julia comes outside of the house

"I am sorry Mrs. Wilson but I can't tell you that. But it's okay; I know where she might be right now. I will go meet her there." saying that Stefan started walking away from there hoping Julia would come out of the door after him. Julia didn't like this guy, he seemed dangerous to her and didn't want him to meet Amelia in some stranger place. It's better that they talk inside the house where she would be prepared with pepper spy, shot gun, baseball bat and everything else just in case they needed immediate protection from an attack.

"Wait, I think she will be home soon. You can wait for her here" Stefan turned around trying to hide his smirk with his smile

"So, can I come in?" Julia didn't like it a bit but nodded to him "Yes, come in" Stefan triumphantly walked inside of the house and looked around properly

"You have a beautiful house" Stefan complimented

"Take a seat there if you want" Julia sighed heavily and looked at the time and got worried immediately "Amelia should be home by now" she murmured to herself and pulled out her cell phone to call Amelia obviously but Stefan in a smooth move took the phone out of her hand.

"What is this? What are you doing?" asked Julia both angrily and scared. Stefan stood in front of her in a blink and locked eyes with her. He looked deep into her irises and his own eyes dilated making Julia freeze on the spot

"Listen to me carefully. Amelia ran in to an old friend of hers earlier today and she is going to stay over at her place for a few days. You gave her permission, even encouraged her yourself because Amelia was really upset about moving here in this new town and have to friends at all. When Mr. Wilson comes home you will convince him too that she stays over at her friends for a while. It's for the best for her. You won't go looking for her and you can only call her if you wish to talk to her. She will be home soon. You have nothing to worry about" said Stefan in his hypnotizing tone

"I have nothing to worry about" Julia repeated what Stefan said in the end, confirming him that she is successfully compelled. Stefan went upstairs and shoved some clothes in a bag for Amelia and walked out of the house. Julia calmly closed the door behind him and walked back inside the kitchen to cook dinner for herself only as Amelia won't be coming home tonight.

**AN: Okay so that's it for now. Please review and don't worry, Jacq will be in the story soon. Love you all**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay so this is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews for previous chapter. On with the story...  
**

**Chapter 5: Learning the Secrets**

_Darkness, only darkness, it's impossible to see anything through the thick darkness around. The place is bone chilling cold as well. What is this place? The walls seemed to be made of old bricks, the surface of those rocks was rough and very old. It's freezing as if they are made of ice. Touching is the only way to feel the surrounding because it's completely blinding and not see-able. There was no air in the place, seemed like a grave, may be a tomb where wind never passed through and light never entered. What is in here? Where is here? It seemed like a spacious place but still dangerously suffocating. Where is this place? _

_Amelia found herself in that dark stranger place. She never came here before. How did she get here was another important question. Amelia was walking around for a long time, letting the walls guide her way forward to nowhere as she walked like a blind person because there wasn't a single ray of light in that locked down place. Even though she was restlessly walking, it felt like she has been standing still in one spot. Was it a maze? Amelia never thought such place could exist in this world so hollow like, and horrifying. The place was drained of everything good. It seemed like a den of the Satan himself, so dark and lifeless. Amelia figured somehow through the forever darkness that she is walking down a corridor. And there seemed no end to that dark heart stopping corridor path. And Amelia never saw the start of it either. How did she get in here? Where is the way leading her, this path of darkness? Would she ever get out of this place? Amelia wanted to stop walking and not go any further but her feet seemed to have their own minds and it kept her going on and didn't let her stop walking forward to god knows where. _

_Amelia wished she could see around, just a little. She wished there was a source of light, even a fire torch would do the work. But there was nothing and even if there was she was incapable of seeing that in the darkness. Suddenly Amelia had to stop because something blocked her way. It seemed like the dead end of the corridor that she thought would never come. But still it's just darkness and nothing else. Why was she here above all the places? Amelia hated darkness, it frightens her. She just wanted to get out of the place. Because slowly but surely Amelia was losing her sanity in the darkness and she was on the verge of having a panic attack too. Amelia turned around from the dead end but when she stepped forward to walk back the way she came so far from Amelia found her path blocked again. She turned around three times and each time her way was blocked by some invisible thing that was hidden by the darkness around her. It seemed like she was trapped now. She was trapped in a very small room and surrounded by chilling brick walls. Amelia screamed loudly with the top of her voice but strangely she didn't hear it in her own ears again. She assumed that there was no air to carry her own voice to her 's the only logical explanation for it. Amelia asked herself again, what is this place and why was she here? After trying for a while to get out of the trap, Amelia started crying and started to feel cold from inside for the hopelessness that suddenly got into her. Amelia could never get out of there, the mere thought made her scream in fear and desperation. She really wanted to know how did she get in here in the first place? Is she dead? Is she a spirit now and condemned somewhere for punishment? But punishment for what, she has never done anything evil. _

_Suddenly Amelia heard a low growl from around her. It was strange and scary. Besides, she wasn't hearing her own voice because of the lacking of the air, then how can she hear another noise coming from somewhere else? But soon it drawn on Amelia that she in fact was not alone into the darkness. There was something else with her in that suffocating place. Fear crept up Amelia's body and her heart started pounding loudly in her chest. What could possibly be in the darkness? Amelia heard that growl again, a bit more clearly this time as if whatever it is, was getting closer to her slowly. Amelia gathered up all her courage, stopped crying for once and focused on that sound source. She tried to touch something, anything with my hands but for some time she found nothing but empty space in front of her, no solid thing at all. Then suddenly her fingers touched something. It was something soft, hairy and warm as if some kind of animal skin; and it was breathing heavily yet steadily, in a calm way. Amelia realized she indeed wasn't alone. She was with some kind of an animal in there. It seemed some kind of a beast and it was sleeping and not wake for good reasons probably. Amelia pulled her hand away from its body quickly, not wanting to break its sleep. Who knows what it might be and what it might do if woken up? Amelia was shaking with fear, her bones were threatening to break due to her shivering. Amelia jumped up a little with a small yelp that unwanted escaped her lips, when she heard the low growl once again, it was rambling out from the beast's chest as if snoring. Amelia started to step back slowly this time not turning around. But still her back suddenly hit something, though not the icy cold stone wall but something warm and living. Amelia started breathing heavily, sweating terribly because she realized her back was pressed against the beast now, and it's no longer breathing calm heavily. The beast's chest was not heaving up and down like before but breathing very steadily. Amelia fearfully turned around in the dark and finally saw something in the forever darkness of that place. A pair of amber gold color eyes, animal like eyes, glowering in the dark brightly and it was looking straight at Amelia, as if it can see her right through the shadows of darkness. _

_But the beast didn't attack her even after waking up. It just simply stared at her. It seemed that the animal was unable to move a single fiber in his muscle and is just allowed to breath in and out. Though what it was breathing on was a question too because it was simply airless. Suddenly Amelia started to feel less scared as she was too without blinking stared back in those eyes. Though her breath was still stuck in her lungs but her heart started beating in sync of the beast's heart much to Amelia's surprise. It confused her to no limit. Instead of crying and screaming like she usually would have done in this situation, Amelia just stood still and moreover wondering about this beast that seemed locked up in this dark place for a long time now. How did it get in here? Who locked it up? Why was it here? Is it just a beast or something more? Amelia felt an urge to touch it again thinking she probably got insane for wanting to do something so dangerous. But slowly her hand rose up without her permission or will and Amelia found her hand on the chest of the beast pressed against above it's beating heart. The heart was beating rhythmically in its rib cage completely in sync with hers now. _

_"Who are you?" Amelia found herself asking to the beast. Though she thought that the beast won't hear her voice but it purred lightly signaling Amelia that it heard her perfectly._

_"Cassandra" a name echoed inside her ears. A male voice said it that seemed to come out of the beast, in a husky cold low whisper that sent shivers down Amelia's spine. Suddenly a high beamed light hit both of them. It blinded Amelia completely for some time and her eyes actually hurt after staying so long in the darkness. And she heard the beast growl out loud too. Amelia opened her eyes now and found herself looking straight at a set of sharp teeth, a wolf's jaws right in front of her eyes. It was chained up tightly with black wall. The wolf was huge and vicious looking but White in color though not evil black. Though it looked dried, as if hungry for centuries now. But the point is it was standing only a few inches away from Amelia and looking straight at her. She instinctively took a step back from the wolf and it growled out loudly as if angry at her for trying to get away him. Amelia looked around the place and found a door suddenly that wasn't there before. She ran towards it and the wolf started struggling against the chains that was holding it back. And suddenly it was able to break free from the chains and the wolf pounced at Amelia to attack her dangerously_

Amelia jolted up in a sitting position, waking up from her unconsciousness and gave out an air piercing scream. It was very scary and horrifying, when the wolf tried to attack her. The beast was so calm at first then why it suddenly attacked her? The whole thing was so surreal that it took Amelia sometime to realize that she had been actually dreaming, well more like having a nightmare this whole time. It was a really strange bad dream. She never had this kind of nightmare before. After calming down enough, Amelia looked around the room and she found herself in a stranger place, somewhere she never came before. Whose house is it and where is she? And how did she come here? Amelia was sure that she didn't have any alcohol in her system for a few days now. How come she not remember how she got here? Did she somehow passed out? Amelia put pressure on her brains and tried to remember what had happened with her. It caused her headache but she slowly started to remember everything. Her quarrel with Damon, then slapping him, ghostly activities, Amelia gasped as she remembered Damon's vampire face. He was sucking on to her blood for god's sake, how is she still alive, or did she turn into a vampire too?

Amelia checked her hands quickly, but they seemed the same as before, not white pale at all. She put a hand on her chest and felt her heart still beating there. Amelia sighed in relief figuring that she is not turned into a vampire. But Damon bit onto her; shouldn't she be a vampire too? Or did she just imagine the whole thing because there was no biting mark on her neck either. Skimming her fingers over her skin near her neck where a bite mark should be present, Amelia felt like she is still missing something very important. She is not remembering something she should know right away. Amelia still caressing her neck; closed her eyes shut and tried to remember hard what had happened just before she fainted. She solely concentrated on her mind and a loud gasp escaped her lips as she remembered what she did last night. Amelia didn't know why it took her so long to remember something so important. And now that she remembered what she did, Amelia couldn't help but panic. What is she really? What really happened to her?

Amelia got off from the bed and ran for the door. But when she pulled it open she walked into someone. The person caught her before she could fall backwards and steadied her on her feet. Amelia looked up and found Damon looking back at her. Damon was right downstairs all this time. He heard Amelia waking up with a scream too. But he didn't rush up to her because Damon knew seeing him right away could make her faint again. He was hearing her every movement and every gasp that escaped Amelia's mouth. But when Amelia tried to get out of the room Damon couldn't stay away any longer and made his way upstairs. Amelia instantly started screaming seeing Damon standing there in front of her and ran away from him as fast as possible back in the room again. She sank in the furthest corner of the room putting as much distance as she possibly could put between her and Damon. Damon didn't approach her and stood still at the doorway with hands up in surrender. Trying to make her understand and he came in peace

"Calm down Amelia, I mean no harm. I am not gonna hurt you. There is no need to be afraid of me, relax" Damon said soothingly took a step towards her slowly but Amelia screamed again. Damon knew something like this situation would happen when Amelia would wake up and see him. Though he didn't want to deal with her at the moment but there wasn't another option. No one else was in the house at the moment but Bonnie would arrive here soon. Besides, Damon needs to sort out everything between him and Amelia before she or anyone else comes at the boarding house. Damon had even put Amelia on his bed in his bedroom to show his generosity towards her. He knows that it won't be very easy to gain her trust but Damon won't give up until he succeeds. And he would do anything for making her completely relying on him. Dealing with Amelia would be rather easy in Damon's opinion. Because Amelia was nothing like Jacqueline and therefore using her or betraying Amelia or play with her won't bother Damon or make him weak or feel guilty about it. Amelia and Jacqueline were day and night, ice and fire. Completely opposite of each other. Where Jacq was a know it all, Amelia is a don't know anything at all. Damon doesn't remember Jacq ever getting scared the way Amelia gets scared. Jacq was anything but a cry baby, where Amelia is nothing but one. Amelia didn't know the cruelty of world that Jacq knew very well. Amelia was spoiled with love, care, and affection but Jacq didn't know those things until she came in this world. Where Amelia seemed quite predictable, Jacq was simply unpredictable. No one knew what she was doing until she told them. Jacq cared about everyone but herself but Amelia seemed to care a lot about herself, her wishes, needs, and wants. Above all Jacqueline didn't bother about her own life much, she embraced death without a second thought. She was never attached to her life. But Amelia loves her life, she wanted to live. Her desire to live unleashed her powers. Amelia feared death like any normal living being. That's what separated them in most ways.

"Stay where you are, don't come any closer. You are a monster" Damon seriously wanted to roll his eyes at her for being such a drama queen. It reminded him of the first time Caroline found out about him. The vampire barbie is a lot tolerable for Damon now. Actually he kind of likes her now, as a friend of course. If she was still a human Damon would have killer her by now for one reason or another. She was just so pathetic that time, just like Amelia is right now. She is even worse than Caroline actually. Damon just hoped that she won't drive him too crazy and make him kill her. Damon could clearly understand why Jacq let Caroline become a vampire and didn't stop it from happening as she knew from beforehand that Katherine was going to kill her. Caroline needed serious change of attitude. And now so does Amelia.

"Actually the term is vampire" Damon replied coolly and took another step towards her. When Amelia tried to take a step back she found herself pressed against the wall. There was no space left for her to go. A gasp escaped her mouth as she realized that and also understood that she is completely on Damon's mercy. She has nowhere to run to if Damon decides to attack her again. Amelia felt like crying, she wanted to break down right there, and tears already started flowing out her eyes. Amelia felt like she is trapped in one of those stories where an evil monster laid his eyes upon a beautiful young girl and made her his captive for her whole life. All she wanted to do was get out of this house and get away from Damon and stay as far away from him as possible

"What do you want with me? Please let me go" whimpered Amelia helplessly. But it actually looked pathetic to Damon instead of feeling sorry for her. Though he didn't show that expression to her, he needed to pretend to be concerned for her.

"I will, but first calm down. I told you I am not a threat to you" Damon approached towards her slowly and for once Amelia didn't screamed out and stood still

"But you tried to kill me" she said accusingly but fear was clearly evident in her voice

"And I am truly sorry for that. I was not in a good mood last night" Damon confessed that truthfully though he was anything but sorry. It was completely Amelia's fault that he went after her. She shouldn't have pissed him off so much to begin with. Damon came to the point rather quickly and asked her straight

"Do you remember everything that happened last night?" Amelia kept silent for some moments then nodded slowly to him. She wanted answers and Amelia felt like Damon could give her that

"I was feeling very strong last night, I felt powers running through my veins, it was kind of magical" Amelia spoke normally for the first time since she woke up. Damon was close to her now but there was still distance between them.

"Whatever you felt yesterday, was because you unleashed your powers Amelia, It happened because you are a witch" Amelia gaped at Damon and looked at him as if he was completely crazy and needs to visit a mental hospital right now. Damon rolled his eyes at her, in his mind knowing what she must be thinking of him

"Look, I know this sounds crazy to you. But I can prove it to you" spoke up Damon as if his life depends on her believing in him. Well it did in a way.

"How?" Amelia could only say that absolutely confused. Damon pulled out a white small feather from his jeans packet and laid it on his palm in front of Amelia

"Concentrate on this and try to levitate it in the air" Amelia let out a dark scoff

"What? You are really insane Damon, I can't do that" Damon rolled his eyes at her this time

"Trust me, just focus and want to do it" sighing Amelia gave in and focused on the feather. She asked it to start floating in her mind but nothing happened

"See, I told you I can't do that, it's impossible" Amelia said giving up already

"You have to really want it to happen, otherwise it won't work" Damon wasn't about to let her give up so soon. Amelia nodded sighing heavily and focused again and this time really wanted it to rise up in the air. And to her utmost shock, it really started lifting off from Damon's palm and started floating in the air. Amelia didn't know whether she should be amazed with it or scared. How can she be a witch? It seems so absurd and ridiculous to her. Amelia broke off her concentration on the feather and it started falling down slowly on the floor. She still couldn't believe it that she has magical powers, let alone accept it. Damon remained silent and gave her some time to absorb the reality and truth of her.

"I told you, you are a witch" said Damon softly after a while. Amelia looked at him with wondering eyes

"How is this even possible? How can I be a witch?" Amelia started tearing up again. Damon sighed heavily. Would she stop crying any time soon? Damon doesn't think so.

"Look, I don't know why you are a witch or how you are one. But believe me it's not a bad thing at all" Amelia got surprised hearing that, she really didn't expect to learn that. Being a witch seemed like a curse to her and definitely not a gift. Or is she a harry potter type of witch? How come she never got her letter then, from Hogwarts? Wait is Hogwarts really real or what?

"Are my parents magical too?" asked Amelia, she was sure they weren't but after what she learned about herself, she can't be sure about anything now. But she is guessing she is a muggle born. How would she tell them about her new discovery? Would they accept her being a witch? Of course they would. They love her too much, Amelia knew it very well. They will definitely be shocked at first but they will come around in no time and give her all the support and help. Damon's reply confirmed her suspicious

"I don't think so which is weird because normal humans can't give birth to witches or warlocks, but Stefan is on it. He will find out details about your parents' back ground in no time" Amelia failed to understand the importance of it

"Why is it a big deal that my parents aren't magical folks, I must be a muggle born" Damon raised his eye brows at her

"A what?" Amelia rolled her eyes at him, slowly her fear fading away but very slowly

"Muggle born, that's what the witches and wizards are called with non magical parents. Don't tell me you haven't seen harry potter movies or read the books" Damon stared at her sternly for a while before shaking his head to himself. Thankfully Bonnie came at the door at that moment and saved Damon from answering her stupid questions.

"Hey, how is everything going?" Bonnie asked looking at Amelia with concern. Damon without turning to Bonnie replied her

"Our new witch friend here, is all prepared to go to Hogwarts school" Damon said sarcastically and both the girls raised their eye brows at him, Amelia did that because she is really wondering now if Hogwarts is actually real and if all the stories of it are true? And Bonnie raised her eye brows at Damon because she is wondering what the hell Damon is telling Amelia.

"Am I really going there?" asked Amelia sort of excitedly

"Damon, what the hell did you tell her?" Bonnie glared at Damon walking inside the room. Damon rolled his eyes at both the girls

"I haven't said anything, she assumed herself that she is living in harry potter world. I am out of here" saying that Damon walked out of the room and went downstairs to help himself with a drink. He would definitely be eavesdropping in on their witch talk because Damon didn't want Amelia to know something she shouldn't, specially about Jacqueline. So if Bonnie starts to tell her 'Damon unapproved things' to her, he would go upstairs in a blink and stop Bonnie somehow.

Amelia relaxed a little as Damon left the room and walked away from the corner. Bonnie watched the new witch and observed her carefully. She felt pity for Amelia. When Bonnie discovered her powers, her gram was with her, helped her through the whole thing. Amelia is all alone in this. She has no idea about anything at all. Thankfully the girl met the gang just in the right time, and Bonnie and everyone else would do everything they could to help her dealing with things. After all Amelia is now a part of their supernatural world and part of them. Bonnie would teach her everything she has to learn for being a witch. Bonnie was actually kind of happy that she is not the only witch in town now. Abby is a witch, but her powers are just not there anymore. So she doesn't count as one. Bonnie just hopes that Amelia will be open to her and others and let them help her and be supportive of everything.

"We haven't met before, I am Bonnie Bennett. And I am a witch like you" Amelia's eyes got wide with shock hearing that. There are more witches in this town. How many are there?

"You too, are you Elena's best friend? I remember her mentioning your name" asked Amelia feeling quite comfortable around Bonnie for some unknown reason

"Yes, that would be me. Elena, Caroline and I are best friends since we were kids" Amelia hesitated at first but then asked her anyways

"Do they know what you are?" Bonnie laughed out lightly and nodded her head

"Of course they do, Caroline is a vampire herself" Amelia gasped loudly hearing that. Caroline is a vampire too and she didn't even realize that when she met her. But she did feel that weird feeling. Why the vampires look so normal like humans? Shouldn't they be very cold and pale?

"What about Elena? What is she?" asked Amelia curiously. Bonnie sighed heavily. Amelia won't understand a thing if she gives her a straight answer that Elena is a Patrova doppelganger whose blood is very essential to create hybrids.

"Amelia there are a lot of things to know but first you have to learn the basic things first. I will tell you everything eventually, you just need to be patience and supportive okay" Amelia nodded her head to Bonnie, though not that delighted at all. For the first time Amelia herself has to follow around someone else, it's always been the other way around for her. Back in Seattle her girl friends used to follow her and depend on her for so many things that she felt like a queen there. And now in Mystic Falls, Amelia has to depend on people she barely knew. But even Amelia understood that she has no other option but to accept that and no matter how much she dislikes it, she has to befriend these people and live on their mercy. It made her blood boil in her veins, thinking of her helplessness. Why she had to turn into a witch? Thinking of all these bizarre and complicated things Amelia completely forgot about her dream this morning. But that was only the beginning of her nightmares. More is to come and invade her peaceful sleep. It's only a matter of time that the whole group would start living in her nightmare.

**AN: This is it for now. It's just the beginning of the story and a lot more is to come. It's going to get a lot more complicated. Reviews are welcomed with open arms. So please review and give me your opinions and ideas. Love, hugs and kisses.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey my amazing readers, this is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy reading it. Here goes the story...  
**

**Chapter 6: The wedding and Bonding**

Today everyone is in a very good and festive mood. Ric and Jenna are finally getting married. Both of them insisted to keep it small and short, but where Caroline is involved, it can be anything but that. It's been three weeks since Amelia found out that she is a witch. The school is already over for the year and everyone is hoping to have a great summer vacation after this occasion. But before they go to their individual ways of enjoying their holidays, everyone has gathered for the much waited wedding. Bonnie looked at Amelia with concern. She was looking kind of worried since this morning. Amelia was obviously the new addition to their group and she has become very close with them, specially with Bonnie and got close with Elena and Caroline too. She has become their friend now

"Did you have that nightmare again, Amelia?" asked Bonnie and Amelia nodded with a heavy sigh. They were at Elena's and preparing Jenna's wedding dress.

"This is the fifth time I dreamed about that werewolf. And it's getting weirder every time Bonnie" Amelia looked not only frustrated but tensed up too

"Tell me about it" asked Bonnie, concern dripping out of her voice. Amelia has told Bonnie about her dreams many a times now but Bonnie couldn't find any explanation for her nightmares. Helpless about it she suggested Amelia to just ignore them and not think of it too much. And it helped her for sometime but it seemed that ignoring isn't helping Amelia anymore.

"I don't know Bonnie, it's hard to explain. At first the wolf only stared at me with stoned eyes but now those eyes seemed so pleading, as if he is begging me to free him. And this name Cassandra. It seems he thinks I am Cassandra and calls me with that name. I don't even know who is this Cassandra and why the wolf calls me that or thinks I am her. And the place where the wolf is trapped, I can see more details about that place now. It's really a tomb and a very strange one, a magical one, it changes every time" Amelia rubbed her palms over her face clearly exhausted thinking about her nightmare and wondering what they mean.

"Can you see where is that tomb?" asked Bonnie curiously but Amelia shook her head

"I wish I could. Then I would have really gone there and see if a werewolf is really stuck there. I really want to know who could that be. He never says his own name only speaks of Cassandra. And there is one more thing that I don't understand, sometimes the wolf seemed to love who ever Cassandra is and sometimes he seemed angry at her and attack me. Everything is just so crazy and it gives me nothing but an irritating headache" Bonnie rubbed her back to comfort her and felt bad for Amelia. Bonnie wished to help her but she just didn't know how.

The group has come close to not only with Amelia but also with the other Wilsons too rather nicely. Where Charlie works at the hospital and on very good terms with Liz, Julia was officially hired to organize the wedding and the after party. So along with Amelia, her parents were getting friends with the supernatural group. Though they obviously had no idea about them and it's gonna stay that way for the time being. Amelia hasn't told her parents about her being a witch. It wasn't because Damon and others had asked her not to but because she was heartbroken when she found out that they weren't really her parents. She wasn't even adopted by them. Someone left her on their doorsteps.

Amelia was bound to find that truth out anyways after discovering her witch powers. Only magical folks could give birth to another magical being, not normal humans. Stefan found out about Charlie and Julia not being Amelia's birth parents shortly after he started investigating their back ground stories. It explained to everyone why Amelia was a witch and neither of her parents was. Everyone understood that her biological parents must be ones. But who were they? Why did they abandon Amelia? No one knew the answer to that. The truth was beyond shocking to Amelia. The couple she considered her mom and dad her whole life turned out strangers. They didn't give birth to her. Someone else did and threw her out. Why? Wasn't she good enough for her real parents? What could have been their problems? Were they very poor to raise a child? Or was she a bustard child and her mother didn't have the courage to parent her as a single mother?

Amelia had changed a lot very suddenly after learning that cruel truth. Though at first she was enraged. Amelia considered hiding the truth from her as a betrayal from her mom and dad. She wanted to confront them and ran away. Elena and Bonnie were a great help through that time. As Elena was adopted herself and Bonnie's mother ran away when she was very little, they both were related to her in some ways and they had already felt her feelings. So, it was easy for them to understand her mind and sufferings. Even Caroline had a bad relation with her mom in the past that wasn't so long ago. Though making Amelia calm down and make her understand that her truth with her parents was not the worst thing in the world, was hard enough for the three of them combined. Dealing with Amelia when she is hurt and angry isn't exactly an easy job to do.

However the girls were successful in making Amelia realize that and stopped her from creating a huge chaos. They were also able to knock some sense into her that she should be actually grateful to Julia and Charlie for taking care of her so well for past eighteen years when she wasn't even born from them. She is lucky to have such wonderful people as her parents. Though Amelia decided that just as they are keeping a secret from her, she is going to keep her being a witch a secret from them. The day they will confess their guts out, she will tell them her truth as well. Until then everything would be as it was before between them, though now Amelia has to pretend to not know anything at all about her being not their own daughter and hide her powers from them as well. Amelia was really difficult to deal with on the first week of her becoming a witch. She not only gave everyone else a hard time but she was also hard on herself.

However, as days started to pass by, Amelia became different eventually. As a person she became more mature. Her anger towards her mom dad turned into gratefulness completely. Of course Elena, Bonnie and Caroline had great influence for her thinking like that but also Amelia herself started to realize, what would have happened to her if Charlie and Julia hadn't taken her in. She could have been rotting in a hell hole orphanage still now. Their love, their care and affection, their sacrifices for her and everything else started to engross Amelia slowly. It amazed her to see actually how much they love her. How is this even possible to love someone like that? Amelia truly is lucky to have such wonderful parents. If it weren't Charlie and Julia and some other people, Amelia wouldn't be living a life of a princess. She probably would be living like a slave or worse. Amelia is also sure now that even her birth parents wouldn't have been this great, as they had thrown her out like a garbage, didn't they? They would be worse kind of parents for obvious reasons. The changes in Amelia were crystal clearly visible to everyone especially to her parents. She would now thank them often, something she never did before. She would thank them for buying her something, for giving her extra money or for cooking her favorite dishes. Before learning the truth Amelia was used to get pissed off at her mom if she called her more than twice to see if she was alright when Amelia is hanging out with her friends. And now Amelia would call her mom herself to let her know that she is fine and not to worry about her. Amelia started helping her mom with household chores whenever she could, it was something Julia never dreamt that her daughter would do. These were actually very little things but for Amelia and everyone who knew her these changes were huge, like evolution or something like that.

The changes in Amelia were so noticeable that Julia actually got worried about what happened to her daughter. However Charlie was very happy with the new Amelia. He figured it's the influence of her new friends that she made so quickly in Mystic Falls. Charlie felt thankful to the Sheriff that she convinced him to move in this town. Otherwise he would have never got to see Amelia like that. They loved their daughter with their lives before, and now it only multiplied more. However Julia had a feeling that Amelia is hiding something from them and was worried for that. But according to Charlie she is just being paranoid with the changes Amelia is having in her behavior and asked Julia to be just happy about it and be proud for their daughter. Amelia wasn't a changed person with her parents only. She started being nice with other people as well. Her arrogance, stubbornness, foul pride, rudeness and selfishness everything was lessened to a shocking level. Though not everything was changed, Amelia still liked being the center of the attention to everyone and luckily she was the center of attention for the group for being the new witch and all.

Everything and everyone was sort of revolving around her in one way or another, especially Damon. Damon had hardly left her side for past three weeks. And Amelia found herself liking his attention the most. Damon knew exactly how to make her feel better or what to say to make her smile and make her laugh even in her worst mood. Damon was clearly very interested in her. He would ask her about her favorite things and what she likes, what she dislikes, it seemed like Damon wants to know every bit of her. He would be with her, hold her hands while she is practicing spells and magic especially when Bonnie would be busy and couldn't accompany her. Amelia too seeks his presence and company and she would always find an excuse to spend time with Damon, and it's always better when the two of them are all alone. Amelia could easily lose herself in the depth of Damon and his stunning blue eyes, his beautiful face. Amelia was horribly attracted to Damon. It happened many times already that she had almost kissed him. And it takes a great deal of self restrain for Amelia to not crush her lips on his and kiss him senseless. Amelia didn't even know why she hadn't just done it yet. May be because she wanted Damon to make a move first, after all Amelia was used to of boys crushing over her for past eighteen years, and be desperate to have her with them. Amelia really didn't want to ruin that particular reputation of hers by making the first move on Damon herself. As it is said that somethings are not for change. Amelia still had some old habits and manners in some cases.

But lately it seemed impossible for Amelia to hold herself back around Damon. She started with being nice with Damon and make him realize that she was attracted to him but gradually Amelia started to seduce Damon in every way possible. However Amelia soon find out that Damon was a great deal hard to get. He got unbelievable resisting powers of her charms and attraction. Only if she knew that his heart was taken away by someone else. But there was more to it. Damon was knowingly making it hard for Amelia to get him. He had plans for her, that needs Amelia desperate for him. Damon would force her to be infatuated with him and then he would himself keep her away. But unknown to the truth and Damon's game Amelia wondered why Damon wasn't giving in her already. Damon is obviously very interested in her and must be attracted to her too. Then what was he waiting for? Was he waiting for her to scream it out loud that she wanted him? She even tried that in a way. Weren't her longing looks, seductive motions, lustful approaches towards him enough to make him get that? Amelia swears she would lose her sanity if she has to wait for Damon for months. She would probably attack him, herself.

Damon was clearly doing nothing but play with Amelia. Making her so much desperate for him that she would have no choice but to beg him out loud. Which will give Damon a chance to bargain an unspoken deal with her. He wanted to make Amelia so addictive of him that she won't be able to live a day without him. And when she would reach that edge, when Amelia would do anything for him for just to be with him, he would ask her to do things for him. Things like bringing Jacqueline back to life for him. Yes, it's quite evil of Damon, actually very evil and cruel of him. But he has no other choice, no other option left to get his love back in his life. As he is forbidden to die and the compulsion on him was forcing him to move on from Jacq more strongly now and with each passing day the urge to move on was increasing only. Damon has to find a way to bring her back from the dead before he completely lose his desire to get Jacqueline back. That's why Damon decided that he would no longer make Amelia wait to have a taste of him and soon he would make the first move on her that Amelia so frustratingly waiting for. Soon a deadly game of lust would begin between them. And at the end of that game one will get what he wants and desires for and one will lose life and die.

"God, I am so nervous" said Jenna looking at herself in the mirror. The girls finally got the bride ready. Jenna was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress with matching jewelries and shoes. She was looking gorgeous and radiating beauty. But she was getting more nervous with each passing second. Jenna had no idea that getting married would be so freaking hard and unnerving

"Don't be nervous Jenna. We all will be there with you" said Amelia giving Jenna the finishing touch of her make ups. Other girls were surrounding them as well, looking at Jenna with smiles, feeling proud of their works on her.

"You look beautiful Jenna, I am sure Ric would be drooling over you when you will walk up to him" said Elena happily. She and everyone else were just so happy that they are finally getting together as husband and wife. Ric and Jenna would make a great married couple. Jenna blushed brightly at Elena's compliment

"I just hope Ric would be able to say the vows properly" teased Caroline and Jenna turned more red. Making the girls giggle loudly

"Girls you are exaggerating" said Jenna playfully chiding them and shying. Suddenly a male voice came in

"I don't think so. You are really looking gorgeous Jenna" said Jeremy standing at the door with Tyler on his tail. Jenna blushed more if that was even possible. They heard what the girls were saying just now because possibly Tyler was eavesdropping in on them and sharing it with Jeremy. Those boys love to do that, hearing on what the girls are saying when they are having girl talks among themselves. It lets them know so many things that the girls won't tell them on their own ever. Though the opportunities to eavesdrop on the girls hardly come by because both Tyler and Jeremy got vampire girlfriends and it's really hard to listen in on them without their knowing about it. As they let themselves in the room, kind of barging inside, Tyler and Jeremy not only checked out the bride of the day but also the bridesmaids as well. They actually came to see their respective girlfriends and how are they looking like after taking four hours to get ready. However, the girls weren't ready yet and they were definitely not happy to see them in there and moreover Caroline stood in front of them with hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at them dangerously.

"What are you two doing here? It's a forbidden zone for you boys. Come on move, get out of here right now" she practically threw them out of the door

"And don't dare get your asses in here again" saying that Caroline shut the door on their faces and locked it from inside. How they dress up and look today, is supposed to be a surprise for them. Thankfully the girls weren't completely ready yet well except for Jenna. Otherwise those two idiots almost had the surprise ruined.

"Well that went very well for you two" said Stefan who saw the whole thing and was grinning widely and mocking them for their failed attempt to see their girls before time. Tyler rolled his eyes along with Jeremy

"As if you would be thanked if you went in there" said Tyler as Stefan walked up to them.

"Sure" said Stefan and smirked "Watch and learn boys" Stefan knocked on the door like a gentleman. Caroline opened the door in a moment. Though she looked pissed off at first but seeing Stefan standing there her facial expression changed

"Stefan is everything alright?" asked Caroline with concern

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just came to check if you girls want anything or need help" Caroline flashed him a thankful smile for his concern for them

"Thanks Stefan, everything is fine here" Stefan nodded to that

"Would you mind if I talk to Elena for a moment?" Caroline shook her head

"Not at all, please come in" saying that Caroline stepped aside and let him in. Then she closed the door behind so that two certain devils couldn't enter the room. Tyler and Jeremy had their jaws dropped on the floor. They could literary see Stefan smirking at them.

"We definitely need to take some classes from him" said Jeremy

"Yeah, definitely" agreed Tyler with him and sighing heavily at their own failure they walked away to see what others are doing.

The wedding would take place at the Falls Church. And the reception would take place at the Lockwood mansion at night. Where at one hand the bride and the bridesmaids were busy dressing up, on the other hand the groom was busy with trying to calm himself down. If Jenna was nervous, Ric was downright panicking. Though it's his second marriage and he and Jenna have been dating for quite a long time now. Still there were a lot of reasons for Ric to be nervous like that.

"Are you sure Isobel won't do anything?" asked Ric for god knows how many times already. Damon was seriously considering breaking his neck just to shut him up and calm him down. And if Ric had that resurrecting ring still in his possession Damon might have really done it already. It's a shame that the douche bag John Gilbert has that.

"I told you she wouldn't dare to" said Damon for the hundredth time

"Why couldn't you have just sent her out of town for this week?" asked Ric sighing heavily. Having ex-wife on wedding day isn't really a great thing, is it? Isobel won't attend the party or the wedding but she is in town still and could come over to pay him a visit any time if she wants to and ruin the whole thing for him.

"Because if she does anything, I will have a reason to drive a stake through her heart, now how does that sound to you?"asked Damon smirking at Ric who just shook his head at him

"Not helping Damon. Besides, I don't want her dead. I just want her out of my life" said Ric rubbing the back of his neck uneasily

"Wooh, seems to me you still have feelings for your vampire ex-wife. Wonder how Jenna will feel about that?" asked Damon with an evil smirk and waggled his eye brows at Ric

"Quit joking Damon. I am already nervous" Damon rolled his eyes seeing Ric was no fun right now. And he won't get better until the wedding is over.

"Okay dude, god you are acting like a bride. What happened to your masculinity?" Ric gave him a stern look "Shut up Damon" though it only made Damon smirk more.

"By the way what is going on between you and Amelia?" Ric asked straight without any hesitation. He didn't fail to notice how awful lot of time Damon's been spending away with her. And perhaps he is not the only one who noticed that, Stefan asked Ric a few days ago if he knew anything about what is Damon up to with Amelia. Ric was glad that for the sake of changing the subject, he was able to brought it up to Damon. He has been planning to talk about it for quite sometime now

"Nothing" Damon gave Ric a short and simple answer with a shrug of his shoulders. However Ric frowned at him

"Really? Well it sure doesn't look like nothing to me" Damon groaned unpleasantly

"Buddy it's your wedding day, lets not talk about something so irrelevant" Ric nodded and let it go. But it confirmed his doubts that Damon was really up to something. And it's definitely not something good if he is hiding it from everyone.

Finally the time came when everyone gathered together to witness a wonderful couple getting married together. Ric was waiting for Jenna in front of everyone; the father of the church was prepared to read the vows. Any moment the bride would arrive and walk down the red carpet that laid for her to reach the groom. People started murmuring as Jenna came into everyone's view along with her bridesmaids. Ric smiled happily as she approached him slowly with flowers in her hands, both white and red roses. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Anna, and Amelia the five of them walked behind Jenna holding flower petals of red, white and pink roses in their hands. Each was looking breathtaking beautiful like fairies and wearing white dresses. The men were standing in the front in a row and they were all drooling openly at them. While Elena and Stefan smiled at each other, Tyler and Jeremy stared at their girlfriends longingly. While the girls smiled to themselves knowing they managed to impress their lovers successfully. Bonnie looked at Jamie to see his dumbstruck expression that made her giggle silently. And Amelia threw Damon a longing glance and a sweet smile but much to her disappointment he just smirked back at her. He wasn't drooling over her like she wanted him to. But anonymous stranger boys who came to attend the wedding were opening gawking at her when she wanted Damon to be the one dazzled by her looks.

Jenna reached Ric and stood in front of him. Everyone went silent and the father started reading the vows to the couple. After taking all the vows together and exchanging rings, the father read the last vows to the couple

"Do you, Mr. Alaric Slatzman take Jenna Sommers as your lawfully wedded wife?" Ric looked at Jenna and smiled brightly

"I do"

"And do you Ms. Jenna Sommers take Alaric Saltzman as your lawfully wedded husband?" Jenna blushed brightly and said

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride"

Alaric leaned in and started kissing Jenna and the girls throw the flower petals in the air towards the newly wedding couple and as Bonnie and Amelia used a little bit magic on it, each petal multiplied into five and created a flower petal rain on them. Everyone was clapping for the couple happily as they continued kissing each other. Though, someone stood at a distance hidden in the crowd who just sighed heavily and felt a tear escaping her eyes. Isobel left quietly as Jenna and Ric broke off their kiss and smiled broadly at people surrounding them. Jenna waved happily at the girls who were now standing with their partners. Ric intertwined his arm with Jenna and started to walk towards the gate of the church to take his bride out of there. Jenna stopped at the gate and turned around at the girls with a broad smile. They were all gathering up in a group away from everyone else and giggling excitedly. Jenna turned back around and threw her bouquet of flowers backwards towards the girls.

The bouquet went high up at first then started landing down. The girls were excited to catch it. Because who ever would catch the flower bouquet would get married next and everyone in the bridesmaid group had a reason to be eager for that. Everyone except Amelia, she hasn't found her mate yet like others did because Damon just didn't seem interested enough in her. And no one else is good enough for Amelia but Damon. Amelia was standing behind and not even participating in the competition. She was busy ogling at Damon. He was looking more handsome than every other day in his suit and tux. How long she has to wait for him to come to her? Suddenly something fell on Amelia and she caught it startled, only to found the bouquet in her hands. Everyone wooed, clapped and congratulated her as she stood shocked as to how the hell this happened? Not that she believed in these things or anything. But Amelia smiled at others anyways and thanked them as they congratulated her. She again glanced at the place where Damon was standing a minute ago but he wasn't there anymore. Where he went to, wondered Amelia, while looking at other places around for him. But she didn't find him any where and the girls also dragged her out of there to get changed for the reception party.

At night everyone was at the Lockwood mansion having drinks, chattering and eating food. Guests were coming one by one and congratulating the newly wedded couple. Then music started and everyone started to dance around the room. Jenna and Ric were forced to start the dance for the evening. The others shortly joined them on the floor. The music and songs changed one started after finishing the other one. Though Amelia stood at a corner with a Champagne glass in her hands, sipping from it now and then while all her friends danced with their partners. She hasn't seen Damon since the wedding finished and still there was no sign of him. Her eyes were wondering around everywhere in the room in hope of catching Damon but it seemed hopeless. Though he should have been here by now but he seemed to disappear somewhere else. And it was frustrating Amelia

"Looking for someone?" suddenly someone whispered in her ear making her jump up a little startled. Damon smirked when Amelia threw a glare at him

"Damon, where were you? I have been looking every where for you" Damon cocked his head at her with a coy smile and let his eyes ran over her body, also making sure she would notice him doing that

"Why? Everything alright?" Damon asked in an innocent tone. Amelia finished the remaining of her drink in one gulp and put the glass back on the table

"No, everything is not okay Damon. I need a dance partner" Amelia looked seductively at him and yet sternly daring him to not ask her for a dance. Damon smirked at her and extended his hands

"Would you let me have the honor, my lady?" he asked like a chivalrous gentleman. Amelia smiled happily

"It will be my pleasure" she put her hand in Damon's hand and let him take her to the dance floor. Damon swirled her around as it was a slow music playing now and brought her back to him. Amelia smiled attractively at him as his hand roamed over her waist. Damon moved them around the dance floor while boring his gaze into her hazel eyes.

"You are looking gorgeous tonight" said Damon in a low voice that speed up Amelia's heart beat. Amelia smiled at Damon and said "Don't I always?". However it made Damon go silent for a while because suddenly what Amelia said stirred up some memories of Jacq. Amelia frowned at him confusingly noticing that "What's wrong Damon?" Damon only shook his head "Nothing" he said and danced them around.

"Where were you really? I haven't seen you since this morning" spoke up Amelia not suspecting anything about Damon's sudden mood change for a while.

"I had to go, make arrangements for Ric's honeymoon" it was really true. Damon had planned their whole honeymoon trip to Vegas and paid for it as a wedding gift from him and Stefan both. Damon leaned in near Amelia's ear and whispered in a husky seductive voice

"Sorry for making you miss me" it successfully sent shivers down her spine and she shook under Damon's hand. It made him smirk satisfied at the reaction he got from her.

"Just don't do that again" said Amelia breathlessly "I feel unprotected if you are not around me" she confessed bluntly. Only if she knew Damon is the one who she needs protection from.

"I am always around you" Amelia looked at Damon and stared into his eyes deeply

"Will you always be with me?" she asked with such hopefulness that it made Damon uneasy for a moment

"Sure" Amelia smiled happily at that but Damon spoke up again "Though I am not sure your future husband would appreciate that much, as it seems you will be soon up next. We should start planning for another wedding from now" Damon smirked as he said that though Amelia glared at him dangerously. And Damon knew exactly why she suddenly got mad and it made him thoroughly pleased.

"So, it won't bother you a bit to see me with another man" spoke up Amelia bitterly. Damon looked at her as if he was completely clueless of what she was saying

"Why it would bother me?" asked Damon with a shrug of his shoulders nonchalantly. Amelia stepped away from him angrily in the middle of the dance floor making some people stare at her and Damon. Amelia still knew how to create a scene in the public.

"Why it would bother you? It should bother you because I thought you have feelings for me Damon. But if I am wrong then please don't hang around me from now on" saying that Amelia left Damon in the middle of the dance floor alone. Amelia was tearing up badly. Why was Damon like this? One minute he acts like he immensely cares for her and another minute it seems like she doesn't matter to him at all. Why was he playing with her emotions like that? Since Amelia learned the truth about her parents, she has become quite vulnerable with her feelings and emotions. She has always been a sensitive girl. And now it has just become impossible for her to handle her own heart and mind. And Damon wasn't helping her a bit with the situation.

Amelia found herself back at the drinks corner again. Tyler Lockwood was standing here already helping himself with drinks. Seeing Amelia there, he like a gentleman handed her a glass of Champagne.

"Thanks Tyler" said Amelia politely and took the glass from him. Their fingers brushed against each other a little though it was just a light touch but Amelia felt like someone suddenly set her on fire. It was unexplainable but torturous, Amelia felt as if her flesh was burning into ashes, and it was killing her. The feeling wasn't just a bad vibe or a bad feeling or anything like warning to her. It was purely pain and burning. She felt as if someone was downright torturing her to death, burning her alive. Amelia had never touched Tyler before, never shook hands with him when they were introduced for the first time, never brushed against each other accidentally before. She doesn't know why it never happened before but this was the very first time they came into physical contact and Amelia was quite shocked and confused. The burning pain lessened but things got worse for her. Amelia had even dropped the drinks glass on the floor from her hand as her head started hurting, the pain threatened to split her skull in two, giving her an unbearable throbbing pain. When Amelia touches a vampire she feels weird vibes that warns her that she should be careful of them and that they are dangerous beings. Tyler was a werewolf, Amelia didn't know if every witch gets this kind of feeling by getting in touch with one. She has to ask Bonnie about it as soon as possible.

Tyler was panicking about Amelia. He had no idea what the hell was happening to her. She seemed to be in great pain all on a sudden. Tyler looked around to find anyone near them, someone who could help them out, help Amelia. Tyler was freaking out completely. He not only didn't even know what was happening to her but he also had no idea what to do to make Amelia feel better. She was fine just a minute ago, what happened to her so fast and it was getting worse. Amelia gripped on to her head tightly and let out a cry.

"What is it? What's happening to you?" Tyler asked both confused and tensed up. People started staring at them with weird looks as Amelia shook with pain and Tyler stood by with helpless look on his face, absolutely clueless as well. Tyler tried to hold Amelia so that she wouldn't fall over on the floor but Amelia got away from his hand so fast as if it would kill her. As if it would haunt her for the rest of her life and give her nightmares that would last for eternity.

"Don't touch me, stay away from me Tyler" Amelia screamed at him. She was actually scared of him now. It confused Tyler to no limit and he looked at his own hands to see if something was really wrong with them. Thankfully Damon along with Caroline came there in right time. They were clueless too about what was going on between Amelia and Tyler. Tyler had a face as if he just killed someone. And Amelia was both in pain and fear and wanted to get as far away from Tyler as possible. Caroline hold onto Amelia fast as she was about to fall over due to her blinding headache

"What's going on?" Damon asked Tyler confused completely. Hearing Damon's voice Amelia left Caroline and threw herself at him. Damon caught her in his arms and wrapping them around her shaking form. Amelia clanged on to him and held him as if her life was depending on him. Caroline walked over to Tyler, like everyone else she didn't have any clue either obviously. Damon asked Tyler again with his eyes about what happened and why was Amelia hurting suddenly. Tyler shrugged his shoulders guiltily because honestly he had no idea what happened and what he did unintentionally and without even knowing about it.

"I don't know man, she seemed fine a moment ago and suddenly started to feel this pain and headache" Damon just nodded to him as Caroline pulled Tyler in a hug to sooth down his panicked mind.

"I am taking her home" Damon told them who just nodded in return

"Don't worry, I will inform Julia that you left for home already" said Caroline to Amelia who could barely nod. Damon gathered her in his arms more properly and started walking away from the party. Amelia wrapped her own arms around Damon tightly. She looked hurt and suffering from horrible pain. What could have happened to her, thought Damon. Amelia started to feel better as she got out of the crowded place. Damon took her to his car and sat her inside then got in himself. Amelia was still feeling the pain in her head. But it was much less than how it was when first started

"Amelia what happened to you?" asked Damon seriously worried now and concerned for her. Amelia took some deep breaths before speaking up

"I have no idea Damon. When my hand brushed against Tyler's, I don't know, I just started feeling this unbearable burning pain and headache" Amelia shivered a little "Is it a witch thing?" asked Amelia to an already confused Damon. He never heard a witch getting hurt by touching a werewolf. He figured it's just Amelia. Something is wrong with her. Damon heard about her nightmares as well. He just didn't care about that until now. It seemed to Damon that the nightmares were something important and shouldn't be ignored. It could be something very serious and they might regret not paying much attention to it.

"You should talk to Bonnie about this. I don't think it would be wise to ignore it" Amelia nodded thinking about talking to Bonnie tomorrow about this. Damon drove up to her home. When she got out of the car Damon too got out, ready to walk her up to the house. Amelia was feeling very exhausted. The headache had left her numb completely. They reached the door and Amelia turned to say bye to Damon but he stopped her from getting inside. Amelia looked at him with questioning eyes

"I am sorry about earlier. I do have feelings for you Amelia. I was just afraid to confess that to you. I wanted to know what you feel for me first" Amelia sighed out in relief and smiled shyly

"Damon, I really like you. I like talking to you, spend time with you. You make me feel special in a different way. I think I am-" before she could say falling for you, Damon captured her lips with his. Amelia was taken aback at first but quickly recovered the shock state of mind and started kissing Damon back. An innocent kiss turned into a passionate one within moments. Damon pushed her up against the wall and kept bruising her lips with his rough kisses that Amelia so much desired for. Amelia parted her lips without his asking for it. Damon pushed his tongue in her mouth and tangled it with her tongue. Amelia took her hands up to his head and grabbed on to his silky hair pulling him closer to her mouth and deepened the kiss as much as possible. Amelia moaned loudly when Damon bit onto her bottom lip lightly. His hands roaming over her back hungrily, Amelia had to break off the kiss to take air but Damon started kissing her neck and throat. Amelia was so lost in lust that she failed to realize the lacking of feelings and passion in Damon's touches. Her mind was jammed and she could only think of his lips and hands on her body. Finally her wish came true

"No one is home right now, would you stay with me for a while?" asked Amelia in her out of breath voice hopefully. Damon slowly stopped kissing her neck and pulled away from her, confusing and displeasing her at the same time by his action

"I wish I could. I really want to stay the night with you, Amelia. But I have to go" he said sadly. Amelia's face fell too

"You really can't stay?" asked Amelia with pleading eyes, hoping that Damon would change his mind and rubbed his chest slowly in a seductive way trying to seduce him as well. Damon unaffected by her touches sighed heavily and shook his head

"I will see you tomorrow, Amelia" saying that Damon kissed her lips again and in a blink drove away in his car leaving Amelia standing on the porch alone. Amelia sighed heavily and entered the deserted house. One day Damon would be crazy for her and won't be able to stay away from her. Amelia will make sure of that because she no longer finds him only attractive and likable. But she has fallen in love with Damon. And Amelia wants both of them consumed in each other in every way possible.

**AN: Okay guys this is it for now. One more chapter to go before Jacq comes in. So fasten you seat belts because it's going to be hell of an emtional roller costar. Don't forget to review. Love you all**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay so today is my birthday and I am updating two chapter at once as a special treat for you. Hope you enjoy reading. This chapter contains lemon. If you don't like reading them just skip the first part. Don't say I didn't warn you. On with the story friends...  
**

**Chapter 7: Betrayed By Love **

Amelia moaned out loudly as Damon pushed into her, pounding into her rhythmically. She dug her nails in his back, drawing blood as she felt extreme pleasure. Damon kept smoldering his lips on hers, kissing her red lips passionately, eating them up, their tongues intertwined with each other and dancing in-between their mouths. His hand was ravishing her bare chest roughly, making her groan sometimes with both pain and pleasure. Damon increased his pace as Amelia scratched his back and shoulder like an animal. He left her mouth and attacked her neck, kissing her pale porcelain soft skin hungrily

"Harder Damon" Amelia moaned out loud and Damon thrust into her more forcefully. His mouth left her throat, although he wanted to bite her and drink blood from her, Damon didn't do it because Amelia really didn't like getting bitten that way. Last time he bit her while having sex, Amelia threw an anger tantrum and refused to sleep with him anymore. Though Damon was able to get her in bed again in no time and made her open her legs to him without much difficulty but he would be careful not to bite her again no matter how much he desires to drink blood. Damon avoids getting on bad terms with Amelia at any cost.

Instead of biting, he kissed her down to her collar bones and bit lightly onto it, making Amelia moan in pleasure and ecstasy again. Her hands traveled up Damon's back and fingers got tangled with his soft hair. Damon started kissing her breasts and soon started sucking on them. Amelia buckled up her chest into his mouth more and let him suck on her nipples with hunger and lust. Her hands still grabbing onto his hair as Damon continuously pushed into her core, hitting her sensitive spot again and again driving Amelia insane with pleasure. His hand went down to her bottom. Amelia screamed with pleasure, highly ecstatic when Damon roughly massaged her clit with his thumb. Amelia bit onto his shoulder hard to shut herself up and keep her from screaming out too loudly. She didn't want Stefan to come upstairs hearing her screams of pleasure. Amelia sometimes couldn't help but be loud while having such an amazing sleepover.

Damon claimed her mouth again, keeping her from biting onto him. They fought for dominance in that kiss as both of them continued to thrust into each other in sync. Amelia's head fell back breaking the kiss as she almost reached to her climax

"I am gonna come" she breathed out with a moan. This is the third time Amelia is having her orgasm in one night with Damon. Hearing her warning Damon increased his pace more and drew out a groan from her as the thrusting inflected pain too this time along with pleasure. Amelia felt her walls closing down on Damon, making him groan as well and she finally hit her climax.

"Damon" Amelia screamed out her orgasm and soon after she came Damon got his climax too inside her. But that was his first time only in that night. He could last for hell of a long time every time they are together. Damon collapsed on Amelia breathing loudly and she was panting heavily too. It was just sex for Damon nothing more than that but for Amelia it was an amazing wild love making session. Damon rolled over her after catching his breath properly and lay beside Amelia. Amelia ran a hand through her hair still breathing heavily. They both were very sweaty and feeling tired. Amelia was more exhausted than Damon was obviously. It's not easy to have sex with a vampire for whole night, and it's more tough if that vampire is Damon Salvatore.

Damon and Amelia have been going on like this for quite some time now. It started with small short kisses, then it become long make out sessions and now when the summer vacation is almost over and only one week left till the school starts again, Damon and Amelia are sleeping with each other almost every night and sometimes during day as well. They didn't let go of a single chance to sleep with each other since last week. Bonnie was out of town along with Jamie, and it gave Amelia a perfect excuse to come over to the boarding house all summer in the name of practicing magic with Damon. The others were in town but they were busy enjoying themselves. No one really noticed what is going on between them except for Stefan of course who lived in the same boarding house and hears the screams from Amelia very clearly. That's why most of the time over summer Stefan spent his nights at Elena's because to be honest he wasn't a big fan of hearing what his brother is doing to please a woman. Amelia is quite an excellent screamer and talker while having sex.

Stefan was obviously very worried about what Damon is up to. Amelia may have failed to see through Damon and his facade but Stefan wasn't a fool and he could clearly see Damon is planning to do something. And if that involved Amelia who is quite a powerful witch, Stefan didn't need to guess much to know what Damon was up to. And he was very worried about that. Bonnie didn't bring Jacqueline back for good reasons, otherwise she wanted Jacq back the most among them, well not as much as Damon of course. But if Bonnie could she would have done it a long time ago on her own. It had to be something not so good. Stefan wanted to stop Damon, and tell Amelia the truth that she is just being used. But he feared that if he does that he might lose his brother for forever. Back in 1864 when Damon was in love with Katherine and she died because of Stefan, well they thought she died, Damon held the grudge against him for hundred and fifty years. That incident drove the brothers far away from each other. Stefan wasn't ready or willing to lose his brother again therefore kept his mouth shut to everyone else and let Damon do whatever he was doing. But that didn't mean Stefan like any bit of it. And he wanted it to stop somehow without getting involved.

Amelia was putting on her clothes back, getting ready to go back to her house in the morning. Damon was still lying on the bed, naked and watching Amelia moving around in the room. Amelia has become quite strong with her powers in such a short time span. Only a few more days of practice and she would be ready to do that spell. Damon can't wait for the day to have Jacqueline back in his arms. Every time he fucks Amelia, whenever he closes his eyes, he saw Jacq's face behind his eye lids. That's why most of the time Damon keeps his eyes closed and not look at Amelia at all. She had already asked several times why Damon doesn't look into her eyes while sleeping with her or kissing her and Damon just replied to her that he just likes keeping his eyes closed. Amelia didn't ask more about that and didn't suspect anything. Though one time Damon almost moaned out Jacqueline's name but he bit onto his tongue just in time and stopped the name from getting out of his lips. That would have created a lot of trouble for him. But it was the proof that he is still in love with Jacq and hasn't moved on from her yet.

However, Damon is getting a bit worried lately. For two nights Damon isn't seeing Jacq anymore while with Amelia. Whenever he closed his eyes instead of Jacqueline's face, Amelia's face would appear behind his closed eye lids. It's bothering for Damon and fearing too. Is he moving on finally? The compulsion was forcing him to move on to Amelia for quite some time now. But Damon fought back the urge hard in his mind. But now it seems that Damon is slowly losing the battle with his compulsion. And it's highly troubling for Damon. Amelia's constant saying 'I love you' wasn't helping him either. Damon has to do something fast, before he completely lose his mind and fall for Amelia.

"So, I will see you tonight again" spoke up Amelia while applying lipstick on her lips

"Actually, I was thinking, how about we practice some more spells today" said Damon with a puppy dog look on his face. Amelia groaned hearing that

"But Damon, you said last night that-" Damon cut her off before she could finish

"Yes, I said no practice for today, but come on what else you have got to do the entire day" Amelia looked back at him with a wide smile

"Well Caroline and I have plans for today. Elena's birthday is coming up soon. We have to do shopping for that and plan the birthday party. A lots to do Damon" Damon rolled his eyes at her

"Elena's birthday is at the end of this week. And it's five days later. You will have plenty of time for your shopping and planning. Let's work on some hard spells today" Amelia put her hands of her hips and narrowed her eyes at Damon

"I don't understand it Damon, why are so eager to make me a strong witch? I don't see any threat coming in our way, what's the rush?" Damon sighed heavily and got up from his bed then walked over to Amelia. He cupped her face and kissed her lips affectionately

"I just want you to be strong enough to be able to protect yourself from any danger Amelia. Even from a hybrid like Klaus" a smile crept up her lips seeing Damon's concern for her. That's one of the reasons she loves him so much

"Damon, Klaus is never gonna wake up and I am strong enough already. I think I had enough practice to last the life time. I need to spend some time with others as well. I can't just spend my whole life practicing spells Damon. I have already wasted the whole summer doing that" Damon frowned at her getting mad a little at Amelia for her stubbornness.

"What about your nightmares? You are still having them. What if it means something? A warning for you, and I really think you are not prepared yet" Amelia rolled her eyes

"A warning for what Damon. When Bonnie has asked me to ignore them, I don't see any reason for you to be so worried about it" Damon glared at her getting pissed off

"Bonnie asked you to ignore them because she has no idea what they are"

"And you do?" asked Amelia instantly, getting annoyed with Damon's over protectiveness. Only if she knew it was something entirely opposite. Damon sighed heavily and looked at her sternly

"Fine, do whatever you want" pouting Damon walked away from her and looked around for something to wear. Amelia sighed heavily, knowing Damon is not happy with her now.

"Damon, please try to understand-" but she could never finish what she started to say

"I understand Amelia, you need a life, and you need friends and want to have fun with them. I understand it completely. Please go to them, you don't have to waste your time with me" Amelia sighed heavily feeling sad now that she hurt Damon

"Please Damon don't be like this. You know I love you. I didn't mean being with you is a waste of time, I meant practicing spells. I want to spend my whole life with you Damon" Damon finally put on pants and looked around for a shirt ignoring Amelia's pleading to understand her and pretending as if she wasn't there. It always gets on her nerve. She can't stand being ignored by Damon of all people. After a while Amelia sighed heavily giving up at last

"Fine, I will practice spells with you today. But Caroline must be waiting for me. Can I please get one hour off? I really want to know what she is planning to do for Elena's birthday party" Damon now smiled at her charmingly

"Sure sweetheart, you can have one hour. But if you are not coming back for practice love, then you won't have me anywhere near you tonight" Amelia glared at him playfully

"You are such a blackmailer Damon" Amelia wrapped her arms around Damon's shoulder and kissed him passionately. Damon could only smirk in his mind. Of course he is a great blackmailer, after all he learned from the best. Damon wished controlling Jacq had been so easy for him. Then perhaps she would still be with him.

Amelia walked out of the boarding house to go and meet Caroline. Hoping Tyler won't be there with her. Amelia still doesn't like being anywhere near Tyler. Bonnie failed to find an explanation for that as well. She had just asked her to stay away from Tyler. Amelia obediently followed her advice and stayed away from him as far as possible. Though it's a bit offending for Tyler but he understood that something must be wrong with Amelia and doesn't hang round her much on his own

On the other hand Damon poured himself a drink with some blood mixed, thinking of how to finally execute his plan and make Amelia bring Jacqueline back to life again. Stefan walked in the room with a serious look on his face. Damon saw him and offered him a drink but Stefan declined that and crossed his arms over his chest while leaning against the wall

"So, Damon how is your plan working of getting Jacq back?" asked Stefan casually but it made Damon choke a little on his drink. He already knew that Stefan is suspecting him of doing something but he didn't think Stefan would so bluntly ask him about that. Damon didn't show his shocked face and just coolly shrugged his shoulders at him

"I don't know what you are talking about Stefan. I am with Amelia now. Why would I want Jacq back? I have already moved on brother" Stefan rolled his eyes and shook his head to himself

"Damon, please don't waste your breath lying to me. I know what you are planning to do" Damon narrowed his eyes at him, forming his lips into a thin line

"Really Stefan, tell me what am I planning to do?" Damon acted sarcastically when from inside he was quite worried and anxious. What if Stefan does anything to blow off his plan? Stefan leaned away from the wall and walked up to him

"You are planning on using Amelia to bring Jacqueline back" Stefan stated straight. Damon stared at him sternly for a while and finished his drink in one gulp before speaking up again

"So, what if I am?" he asked carelessly. It got Stefan on edge too

"Damon, Amelia could die trying to do that resurrecting spell. She may be strong enough to perform that but she is not powerful enough to survive that" Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan

"Collateral Damage, least of my problems brother" he said shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly. Stefan gritted his jaws

"She loves you Damon, and you are using her" Damon rolled his eyes with a smirk

"Not my fault that she is a fool" Stefan scoffed darkly at Damon

"So loving you blindly is foolishness" Damon was getting annoyed now and wanted Stefan to leave him be

"No matter what you say Stefan, I am not gonna change my mind. It doesn't matter to me what happens to Amelia or everyone else for bringing Jacq back" Damon replied straight

"And what about Jacq? You should care about what Jacq would think about all this if she really comes back because Damon…. I am quite sure that she won't be too thrilled about coming back to life if she finds out that you had to kill someone innocent to bring her back from the dead. She would hate you forever for that" the thought of Jacq hating Damon, made his heart cringe inside his chest. He can't bear her hating him. But he can't let her go either

"She won't hate me if she never finds out about Amelia" Damon said that more to himself than to Stefan

"And you suppose fooling Jacq would be so easy, that she would never find out about Amelia. Damon even if she doesn't learn about Amelia, Jacq still won't be happy about it. She knew the consequences of her presents here. You may not care about others but she did and she would if she comes back again. And she would hate you for bring her back" silence fell over both brothers. Stefan wished Damon would reconsider his decision but even he knew that wishing something like that would be futile. Damon spoke up after some time

"Tell me brother what would you do if Elena dies suddenly" Stefan dangerously glared at Damon

"Don't even think about threatening Elena's life Damon" Damon only smirked at that, happy to hit a nerve of Stefan finally

"I am not threatening her life Stefan. But what would you do if she dies, may be, you know accidentally somehow. Would you let her go? If you could move on from Elena, I will let Jacq go too. What do you say Stefan, let's make a deal shall we?" Stefan shoved Damon up against the wall and choked him

"Keep Elena out of your madness Damon. Do whatever you wish to do, but I don't want you anywhere near Elena from now on" Damon pushed away Stefan and freed himself from him

"I will stay away from her as long as you keep your mouth shut brother and mind your own business" saying that Damon went up to his room again. Stefan sighed heavily feeling hopeless about his brother. Even compelling him didn't do the work and Damon is still up to creating a mess. Stefan wished some miracle would happen and Damon would change his mind about bringing Jacqueline back.

Amelia, Caroline and Elena the three of them were sitting at the grills and having coffee. Caroline is telling them all of her plans about the upcoming event. Elena insisted on keeping the party to medium level, not too loud or crowded. But Caroline obviously had other plans. They need to do a lot of shopping before the party as well.

"Alaric and Jenna would be back here the day before my birthday. I wish Bonnie could come too. I will miss her" said Elena sighing sadly

"I tried to convince her to come back but she said it's not possible. Some issues with her relatives and all" Caroline shook her head to herself. She glanced towards Tyler who was talking with Matt and Jeremy at the moment. Tyler won't come over as long as Amelia is there. Caroline really wanted to know what is wrong with her and what's up with her witchy powers and werewolves. But there seemed to be no way to find an explanation for that. Suddenly Amelia's cell phone rang, a reminder that she needs to go back to the boarding house right now. Damon must be waiting up for her. Elena and Caroline looked at Amelia with questioning eyes

"What's wrong?" asked Caroline. Amelia shook her head

"Nothing's wrong. I just need to go somewhere" Amelia really didn't want to leave. She was having a great time. But Amelia knew better than to upset Damon in any way.

"Where?" asked Elena curiously. Amelia couldn't tell them though. Damon has clearly told her not to mention about their relation to anyone for the time being if she really wants to be with him. Amelia didn't know why it should be a secret but she kept it away from the girls anyways. Damon couldn't compel her; obviously he couldn't, because Amelia is a witch after all. But still Amelia would do anything Damon asks of her. It was so confusing for Amelia sometimes that how come Damon has so much effect on her, both mentally and physically. Why can she never have things her way with him? It was worse than compulsion, because she was serving him willingly on her own. Damon was like a drug to her, she was helplessly and hopelessly addicted to him. Amelia can't go a day without him and Damon knows that very well.

"To the boarding house, I need to practice some new spells today and Damon agreed to help me with that" the girls nodded at that dismissing the matter without putting much thought to it but then suddenly Caroline spoke up again

"But you were at the boarding house last night as well. Julia told me when I called at your house. What were you doing there at night if you still need to practice today?" asked Caroline now a bit suspiciously and Elena got doubtful too instantly. Amelia gulped down her nervousness, already feeling like a thief caught red handed

"The spell I am working on currently is very difficult to muster up. It needs a lot of practice. I couldn't do it last night so I have to try again today" Amelia said stuttering a little. Elena and Caroline stared at her for a while. Their gazes on her unnerving Amelia terribly and she sank back in her chair a little. Caroline crossed her arms over her chest

"Okay spill, what is going on Amelia?" she asked sternly

"You are not doing anything with Damon, are you?" asked Elena worriedly with concern in her voice. Amelia smiled nervously

"No, don't be silly. What would I do with Damon? He is just helping me out" Amelia turned paler while saying that, making it obvious to the girls that she is lying

"You are a terrible liar Amelia" said Elena shaking her head

"You are sleeping with Damon, aren't you?" Caroline asked straight. Amelia understood that there is no point in lying sloppily anymore. She sighed heavily and nodded her head guiltily. Not because she is sleeping with Damon, she truly loves him and would never regret being with him. But she was guilty because she has been hiding something so important from her good almost best friends. Elena gasped for the answer she got from Amelia and Caroline just stared at her with a hard look on her face. Amelia started to feel more terrible about the whole situation

"I am sorry girls; I know I shouldn't have hidden this from you. I just didn't know what to say to you. But I love Damon and he loves me too" Elena frowned at Amelia confusingly

"Did you just say that Damon loves you?" Amelia confused and clueless just nodded her head. Elena and Caroline looked at each other sharing a knowing look

"What's wrong?" asked Amelia getting worried now. Elena looked back at her

"Did Damon asked you not to tell us about your relation?" asked Caroline and Amelia nodded her head tensing up. Elena and Caroline again shared a knowing look

"Did Damon tell you anything about Jacqueline?" asked Elena, she doesn't know why but no one has mentioned Jacq to Amelia before. Somehow they never got the chance to do so. Caroline sighed heavily hearing her name

"Who is that?" asked Amelia anxiously already fearing the answer. Caroline and Elena looked at each other again and decided to tell her everything.

"Jacqueline is the girl that Damon loves Amelia" they started telling her everything about Jacq bit by bit. How she is from alternate universe, how she stayed here as their friends and family? They also told her everything about Damon falling in love with her and about the blood bond. Amelia learned about Damon's compulsion as well and how Jacq died? She made Bonnie kill her and desiccated Klaus by stopping their hearts together.

"Damon could never love you Amelia. Even with his compulsion, he still managed to stay with Jacq and refused to move on from her" said Elena sighing. Amelia was sitting like a stone at the table

"I am sure Damon is just pretending to love you Amelia. Bonnie had refused to help him bring Jacq back because there would be severe consequences for that and so he is using you to do that for him. Amelia, you are just being used; Damon doesn't care about anyone else but Jacq. He wouldn't care even if you die. Don't help him Amelia. It's not a right thing to do otherwise Bonnie would have done it herself" said Caroline feeling sad for Amelia. She looked so broken and hurt. Her eyes started to get teary and her soul crushed down. Amelia felt like someone has ripped her heart out from her chest. All these time Damon has been playing with her, using her and she like an idiot let him do whatever he wished to do. Amelia hated herself for being so pathetically blind. How could she let him do this to her? Without saying another word to Elena and Caroline, Amelia got up from her seat and walked away from there. Elena got up to follow her but Caroline stopped her.

"We should give her some time alone. Our presence won't help her right now" Elena nodded and sat back down. Tyler came over to them and asked what happened. Caroline told him the long story in short. They could only guess what would happen now.

Amelia drove up to the boarding house again. She was heartbroken and sad but she was also enraged. And the only thing she could think about is confronting Damon. She barged into the house and found Damon in the living room reading a Gilmore that Amelia lend from Bonnie for practicing spells. Damon sensed Amelia's presences from miles away. He didn't bother to look up at her when Amelia entered the room

"You are late" Damon said like a teacher in the class room. Amelia walked up to Damon with arms crossed over her chest. Damon sensed something wrong; he stood up from the crouch and looked at her. Amelia was viciously glaring at him, her eyes were turned red due to crying, cheeks stained with dried tears. Her whole face was turned red and she looked so angry and hurt. Damon frowned in confusion, what could have happened to her in such short time. It seemed to Damon that Amelia hates him more than anything else in the world. Why would she hate him all on a sudden? Damon was highly confused.

"This whole time, you were using me, weren't you Damon?" Amelia asked him with cold dead voice

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked innocently as if he has no clue but inwardly he feared the worst thing that had happened already. Patiently Amelia asked again

"You were using me, you wanted me to bring Jacqueline back, didn't you Damon?" her voice full of bitterness and venom as she spoke up this time.

"All the things you said to me, the time we spend together was nothing but lies and pretense. You never cared about me. And here I thought that you loved me, cared for me. And like an idiot I fell in love with you and let you do whatever you wished with me" Amelia looked away from his face hatefully

"I feel ashamed of myself for being so stupid and blind. How could I just believe your lies? I should have been able to see right through your facade. In my whole life I have never seen someone so low like you Damon. How dare you play with me like this? I trusted you and you just used me" Amelia took a sharp breath in

"You will never get your love back. You don't deserve to be loved. You deserve to be in misery and only misery. I hope you suffer for eternity and be all alone Damon. I hope you go through a lot worse pain. And from now on stay the hell away from me" saying that Amelia turned on her heels to get out of the house and be as far away from Damon as possible. But she found her way blocked by him.

Damon was cursing himself for letting this happen. He left Amelia with Caroline and Elena for once in all these days and they managed to blow off his plan completely. Damon didn't want to do this but it seemed that he has no other choice but to do this the hard way with Amelia. He has to threaten her life or her parents' life to make her do the job for him. Amelia stepped back from him to increase their distance. All her cravings for Damon's love and touches has ended completely. Damon grabbed onto her arms to stop her from backing away from him and brought her closer to his face

"Now listen to me carefully. I want you to bring Jacqueline back or I will kill you and your parents. I will rip them apart to shreds and make you all alone if you don't do as I say" they both glared at each other dangerously

"I dare you-" Amelia spoke up with loathing in her voice and a deadly look on her face

"If I don't get my Jacqueline back, you will lose them, your family forever. Their blood will be on your hands" suddenly Damon was thrown away from Amelia. She has used all her powers, channeling her rage, anger and hate towards Damon in her magic and used it on Damon. It sent Damon flying away across the room. Amelia walked over to his lying form on the floor and bent down on him. She grabbed his face in her hands forcefully

"Now listen to me carefully. If you so much as think about hurting my parents, I will make sure Jacqueline never comes back to life again. If you know what is good for you, then do not dare threaten me second time, got it" Amelia left his face with a jerk and walked out of the boarding house. Damon slowly stood up to his feet and stood still for some time. Then suddenly he started smashing and destroying everything in the room. This can't be happening to him. After everything he did, after trying everything and wanting so much for Jacqueline to come back to him again, he can't just lose like this. His only last hope is ruined. Damon swore to himself that Amelia will pay for this and so will everyone else for destroying his chance to be with his love again. Damon can't endure this defeat so easily.

**AN: The next chap is coming up within hours. Review guys. LOVE YOU SO MUCH**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I swear the next chapter will be all about Jacq. And the beginning of season three. As much as I love Jacqueline, I really don't like giving her a problem free situation. This chapter will definitely increase troubles for her for sure when she comes back. Thanks, thanks thanks thanks a lot for your wishes and reviews. Enjoy the story my amazing readers...  
**

**Chapter 8: Accidentally in Love**

_Amelia again found herself walking down the dark corridor. She knew the way too well now and walked straight up to the locked up wolf. The huge white wolf was as usual sleeping peacefully in his prison. Amelia stood in front of him and stood very close. She is determined today to find out who is this werewolf? Why does he come in her dreams? What is his connection with her? Sensing Amelia's presents the wolf woke up and opened his eyes slowly. They stared at each other silently. _

_"Cassandra" the voice spoke that name again, in a husky whisper that always manages to send chills down Amelia's body_

_"Who is Cassandra?" Amelia asked out loud but couldn't hear her own voice but the wolf did and tried to move a little but the chains didn't let him. Unable to move, the wolf stared at her as if trying to answer her question with his eyes. Amelia sighed heavily_

_"What is your name?" Amelia asked again hopefully that the voice might gave her the answer_

_"Cassandra, I am waiting" the voice spoke again. Amelia gave out a frustrating sigh_

_"Where? Where are you waiting for me? What is this place? Tell me please" there was complete silence for a while. Then the voice came again_

_"Free me Cassandra" then the wolf fall asleep again _

Amelia opened her eyes and found herself still in her room, feeling a little hot and sweaty. This time the wolf spoke the most. On other nights it just keeps saying that name Cassandra again and again. It's been four days since Amelia learned the truth about Damon and his wicked plans. Stefan had to vervain him and locked him up in the cellar because he tried to go after Caroline and Elena to kill them for telling Amelia everything. What Damon did was wrong but everyone kind of understood why he did what he did. And they felt sympathetic of him even though everyone supported the idea of keeping him locked up in the cellar for a while.

Everyone understood him except Amelia. She was loathing Damon with everything she had in her. Amelia loved him and that's why it hurt her more to learn the reality. If she didn't have any feelings for him, Amelia wouldn't hate him so much. May be she could have even forgiven him in time. But now forgiveness is out of question. Amelia wished she could kill Damon for what he did to her.

"How is Damon doing?" asked Elena sighing heavily. She worries about Damon after all he is her friend and Stefan's brother. And she knows that Stefan loves his brother a lot and worries about him.

"He is not good Elena. His desire to live has left him somehow. He is nothing but a zombie right now" replied Stefan clearly it hurts him unimaginable to see his brother like that. Stefan only wishes to do something that would help Damon but there was simply nothing that he could do.

"Stefan I think we should let him out now. It's my birthday tomorrow and I don't want him locked up like that" said Elena sure of herself but Stefan shook his head

"No, Elena. I can't let him out now. I don't like it more than you. But what if he comes out and tries to kill you again. I can't take that risk" Elena sighed heavily and nodded her head. She already apologized to Damon but he didn't forgive her. But Elena wasn't guilty about what she did; telling Amelia the truth was a right thing to do. Damon shouldn't have done that with her.

"I have to go pick up Jenna and Ric from the air port" said Elena changing the subject

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?" asked Stefan and Elena nodded her head

"Matt's driving and Caroline is coming too. Don't worry, we will be fine" Stefan couldn't help but ask

"Is Amelia coming with you too?" Elena shook her head

"We asked her to but she refused to come. Amelia hasn't come out of her room much for past few days. Caroline and I went to see her yesterday. She is really hurt and suffering" said Elena sighing and Stefan shook his head to himself hearing that. They all know that Amelia is a bit more sensitive than the other girls of the group. Stefan could only imagine how Amelia is coping up with the situation. After Elena left for airport Stefan came back to the boarding house.

He threw a blood bag in the cellar. Damon was facing away from him. He hadn't talked to him or Rose or anyone else since Stefan locked him in there. Damon slowly took the blood bag and started drinking from it. He didn't want to drink blood and wanted to dry himself up for eternity but the compulsion prevented him from hurting or starving himself. Stefan stared at his brother with sad eyes. He wanted to get him out of there but Stefan couldn't risk Elena's life. But in case Stefan gets over whelmed with emotions and decides to let his brother out, they had Amelia to put a spell on the cellar door and locked it up magically. Damon can't get out unless Amelia wants him to which probably won't happen in ten or fifteen years or may be more. And no one else can get in either. Rose came there and stood beside Stefan and watched Damon silently drinking from his blood bag.

"How long you are gonna keep him in there?" asked Rose feeling sorry for Damon

"I am not the one keeping him locked up Rose, Amelia is" replied Stefan as if he couldn't do anything about that and Rose sure did roll her eyes at him

"You are talking as if you can't pursue her to let Damon out of here. Stefan, Damon was just upset about what Elena and Caroline did. And you know how impulsive he gets when he is mad. He won't try to do anything again, please let him out of there. Damon has lost a lot; you needn't take away his freedom as well" Stefan sighed heavily but he didn't say a word to Rose and left for upstairs. But he inwardly made up his mind to talk to Amelia. Stefan can't see his brother that way anymore

Stefan knocked at the door of Amelia's house. Julia opened it and smiled widely seeing Stefan standing there at her porch. Stefan smiled back at her

"How are you doing Julia?"

"Oh! I am fine Stefan. Please come in" Julia stepped aside and let Stefan in

"Thank you" Stefan said politely

"Do you want to have a drink or anything else?" asked Julia entering the kitchen where Stefan followed her as well

"No thanks Julia, actually I am here to see Amelia. She didn't went to the Grills today" Julia nodded

"Yes, she is in her room since this morning. Did something happen between you guys? Amelia seemed off for a few days" Julia asked worriedly. Stefan showed his concern as well

"I am sure it's nothing Julia. I just came here to plan a surprise for Elena's birthday with her. But I will ask her if something is bothering her" Julia thanked Stefan for his support and gave him permission to go upstairs. Stefan entered Amelia's room to find her sitting on the window still, looking outside with teary eyes and crunched up in a ball. Amelia looked at Stefan as he stood in the middle of her room, staring at her. She wiped away her tears but didn't move from her position

"What do you want Stefan?" she asked with a shaking voice that sounded extremely sad but she was trying to sound strong. Stefan sighed heavily, he felt bad for Amelia. She fell of the one person, she can never have.

"I came here to see how you are doing" spoke up Stefan but Amelia scoffed darkly at that

"Are you sure? I thought you came here to ask me to forgive your brother" Stefan sighed heavily that she stated the obvious so bluntly. He felt guilty that he didn't come here sooner just to check up on her and see how she is doing. Amelia is quite heartbroken and vulnerable at the time and it would take almost nothing to break her down completely.

"I am sorry for what he did to you Amelia. You have every right to hate him" Amelia looked sharply at him

"Then why did you come here to pursue me to let him out of the cellar?" asked Amelia straight to Stefan. He sighed heavily

"I didn't come here to pursue you to free Damon, Amelia" she visibly flinched hearing Damon's name making Stefan sighing heavily.

"I came here to offer you an explanation for why he did this to you" Amelia got up from her place with an angry move and stood before Stefan with crossed arms

"What more you have to say Stefan? I know that he created a blood bond with Jacqueline and can't live without her. I know that he is incapable of moving on. I know that his love for the girl is undying and eternal. And he without hesitation or guilt tried to use me to get his love back while pretending to love me. I don't think there is anything else that I still need to know about him" saying that Amelia turned away from Stefan sharply. Stefan stared at Amelia's angry face for a while before speaking up again

"You know about Jacq but you don't know about Katherine" Amelia looked back at him with shocked eyes

"There is another one, he loves" Stefan sighed heavily

"Damon has a really bad luck in love department. Katherine came into our lives when we were still humans, back in eighteens. Damon and I both fell in love with Katherine…" Stefan told Amelia everything about Katherine. How she loved them both and then turned them into vampires. Katherine faked her death and all those times Damon was heartbroken thinking he lost his love and he was hell bent on getting Katherine back. Stefan told Amelia all the cruel things he did when he had his switch turned off. And how Jacqueline changed him for good after coming into his life

"History is repeating itself with Damon. He was crazy to get Katherine back and now he is more crazy to get Jacqueline back. But Amelia there is still hope for him. Though it's because of the compulsion but Damon isn't completely destroyed yet. He can move on, he can love again and have a happy life" Amelia didn't know what to do or what to think anymore. She couldn't bring herself to hate Damon anymore after learning about his whole life. She felt sad for him. Whenever he loved someone, he lost them. It's just so cruel of life. Damon deserves a happy life just like anyone else. Stefan understood that Amelia no longer holding a grudge against Damon and can forgive him for what he did to her. Then he dared to say one more thing to her

"Amelia, I know that you are in love with Damon. And right now, you are the only one who could help him, save him from self destruction. Do you think it's possible for you to make him live again happily, and teach him to love again?" Stefan asked her hopefully. Amelia stared into his eyes intensely for a while before nodding to him silently

An hour later, Amelia entered the cellar of the boarding house. The spell is already lifted off and anyone can enter or get out now. Damon sensed Amelia's presence right after she entered the house

"What are you doing here?" asked Damon like a lifeless person. Amelia's heart cringed in her chest seeing Damon so lost of hope and life. She sighed heavily and prevented her tears from falling down

"You are free to get out of here" spoke up Amelia strongly even though her voice threatened to shake. Stefan was standing right outside of the door, in case Damon tries to attack Amelia. However Damon didn't even move an inch from his place

"Leave me alone Amelia, I don't want to get out of here. I don't want to be free any more" said Damon stubbornly with a monotone voice. Indirectly he was saying that he didn't want to live anymore. Amelia stared at Damon for a while with intense eyes. She could think of only one way to bring happiness back in Damon's life. So without thinking for a second Amelia said

"I will help you bring Jacqueline back Damon" this one little statement brought light of hope in Damon's dark life. He stared at Amelia with shocked eyes, as if couldn't believe his own ears. Amelia knelled down near him and looked into his eyes with assurance

"You too deserve to be happy Damon. Life was unfair with you both times you fell in love. I don't want you to suffer anymore" Amelia said softly, intensely, truthfully from the bottom of her heart. Damon looked at her with confusion in his eyes

"I betrayed you; lied to you…used you for getting what I want. I was mean to you and being selfish too. I didn't care that you would die doing the spell. You know these and still you want to help me get Jacq back. Why Amelia? Why are you forgiving me so easily?" Amelia sighed heavily and looked away from Damon's now intense eyes that threaten to penetrate her soul. They stayed in silence for a moment, Damon waited for her answer impatiently.

"I love you Damon. I know that you will never love me back and I can never have you. But that's okay, believe me, I get it. You are in love already with someone else. But I can't help but love you Damon. And the only thing that I could do to prove you that is to bring Jacq back in your life and give you the happiness you deserve and long for" Damon didn't know what to say, he was at lost for words. How can Amelia still love him after what he did to her? She was making him feel worse than guilty.

"But you could die doing the spell" said Damon with genuine concern for Amelia that made her heart jump up in her chest.

"I thought you didn't care Damon. Besides there is no other way but to take the risk. May be I would survive" Damon frowned at her angrily this time. She was making him feel extremely horrible now

"Why are you being so great Amelia?" Damon snapped at her "When we met, you were just as selfish as I am. You know bringing Jacq back in my life again will ruin your every chance to be with me. You can't be that madly in love with me. You are bluffing me, aren't you?" Damon bluntly accused her but instead of getting angry like Amelia usually would; she just shook her head to herself in hopelessness and sighed heavily

"I am ready to prove you wrong Damon. I know I wasn't the best kind of person and it's only been two months but I have changed. Believe me or not Damon but I am not that person anymore. And I really want to help you getting your love back" Damon couldn't find any lie or falseness in what Amelia said and it didn't help him feel any better.

"What about you? What you are going to do after bringing Jacq back to me?" Amelia sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders. She honestly didn't have any answer to that question.

"Well if I die doing the spell then, I will just stay dead and if I survive then I will try to move on I guess" Damon bored his gaze into her eyes

"Last I checked you were hell scared of death. How come you are speaking of dying so easily?" Damon asked still not believing that Amelia really wanted to help him. And he wanted to prove himself right for the sake of him because Damon was feeling extremely guilty and horrible for some unknown reason.

"Well I am not saying I am a fan of suicide all on a sudden but what other choice do I have Damon? I can't see you suffer any more. Come on lets get out of here. We need to make preparations for the spells" Amelia helped Damon up and they both walked out of the cellar. Damon was extremely confused because finally someone agreed to help him bring Jacqueline back to life again but he didn't feel the happiness that he thought he would. Stefan, who was standing right outside, heard every single word exchanged between Damon and Amelia. He didn't know what to think anymore. Stefan never thought Amelia would do something like this. Stefan wanted Amelia to make Damon fall for her; instead she is sacrificing herself for Damon's love. It's bizarre to see how much Amelia has changed over weeks. Damon and Stefan looked at each other sharing similar shocked and confused looks. Stefan didn't want Amelia to die, of course he didn't. But Elena already ruined Damon's chance of getting Jacq back once. He didn't want to ruin the last chance again. He decided to let Amelia resurrect Jacqueline but Stefan would make sure Amelia doesn't die. He would stop her if he had to when the time will come with or without her succeeding in performing the spell.

Amelia, Damon and Stefan the three of them went to the witch house. It was almost eight in the night so the witches couldn't burn them when they entered the house. Though, they did some other tricks to harass the Salvatore brothers, especially Damon.

"The witches here don't seem to like you" said Amelia as Damon found himself stuck by nothing and was unable to move. Amelia muttered some spells and freed Damon. They went deeper into the haunted witch house. Amelia had learned how to channel powers from the dead witches from Bonnie. She is going to use both her and the dead witches' power to bring Jacqueline back and hoped that she would have a chance to live through. Even if she survives tonight there is a huge possibility that Bonnie might kill her for upsetting the balance of the nature.

Stefan and Damon put candles around the room and Amelia lit them up all at once with a simple spell. Suddenly both Damon and Stefan fell on the ground because the dead witches started giving them nasty headaches that Bonnie used on Stefan once and several times on Damon. Amelia quickly cast the counter spells on them and put them out of pain. The Salvatore brothers stood up to their feet again

"The witches here definitely don't like you" she said with a little chuckle

"Screw you Emily" said Damon out loud and instantly he was thrown across the room. Stefan shook his head and helped Damon up from the floor.

"They are already mad Damon, you don't need to piss them off more" chided Stefan as if Damon was a two years old. Well according to maturity Damon is worse than the two years.

"I am starting the ritual" announced Amelia. Both Damon and Stefan got serious now and stood surrounding her

"Do you need us to do anything?" asked Stefan, his voice full of concern for Amelia.

"I need Damon's blood. I could use the blood bond between them as a strong foot hold" Damon nodded and bit onto his wrist to make him bleed. He poured his blood into a bowl and handed it to Amelia. She took it and opened the Gilmore that they brought with them where all the spells were written. Amelia started chanting spells and words. She slowly poured Damon's blood on lit up candles those were put in the middle of the room but the candles didn't put off instead red smoke started to erect from the candles' fire. Amelia increased her chanting speed and the smoke increased. It took only a few moments before the blood red smoke spread widely around Amelia and surrounded her. Damon and Stefan watched her intensely. The sight was bizarre.

Amelia kept chanting spells nonstop and strange things started happening around them. The witches started to whisper and talk loudly. Even the two vampires in the house also heard them. They were warning Amelia to stop. She was abusing their powers and upsetting the spirits of the nature. The witches were warning Amelia about the consequences, telling her worst kind of things. But Amelia didn't stop and kept calling for Jacqueline's spirit. Suddenly Amelia started bleeding from her nose but she still kept muttering witch language. Stefan and Damon looked at each other. They were very familiar with this symptom. And it also sent them a signal that Amelia was suffering from pain. Suddenly an unintentional and unwanted scream came out from Amelia's chest and she fell on ground, horribly bleeding from her nose. Stefan was about to go near Amelia but was stopped by a voice. A voice that didn't belong to any one of them

"Damon… Damon…." The three of them clearly heard the voice. And it didn't took a second for Damon and Stefan to recognize that voice and know whom it belonged to

"Jacq" came out of Stefan's lips in a whisper. Damon desperately looked around the room for her. But she wasn't visible to them yet. Amelia has successfully opened the gate to the parallel universe and brought Jacqueline's spirit back in this world again. It was really tough for Amelia to find her soul in that world, after all Jacq was from alternate reality world. And it seemed that her spirit was already free and was resting in peace. That's why it was more harder for Amelia to pursue her soul to come back to life again. If not for the blood bond Amelia could have never found her soul in the first place. It left her completely exhausted and out of energy. But Amelia still had to go a long way to make Jacq visible to everyone and completely bring her to life and close the doors of the other universe.

Amelia stood up once again, her clothes and mouth getting covered in her own blood. She spread her hands and started reciting spells again. Her face turned all red due to the torture she was going through. This time not only her nostrils but also her ear drums started bleeding. Stefan realized by the time that Amelia could bring Jacq back to life but she would die and he won't get a chance to save her. He should have got some vampire blood in Amelia's system. Then at least she could have come back to life as a vampire. But Stefan knew Amelia would never want to be a vampire herself even if she loves Damon. She was more like Elena in that matter. She wants a family, husband and kids and a normal life for her. But Stefan realized if he didn't stop Amelia right now, there won't be a life for her at all. Another air piercing loud scream erupted from Amelia. She was going through unbearable pain, her face said it clearly. Every fiber in her body was being tortured and tormented cruelly and brutally. Before Stefan could step forward, Damon got to her in a blink and stopped her from saying more spells. Amelia instantly fainted in his arms, bleeding unstoppable and all the candles went off all on a sudden, making the whole place dark. But both of them were vampires and could see in the dark very well.

"Stefan, she is not breathing" Damon yelled out in a panicked voice. Stefan rushed to them and checked her. Damon was right Amelia wasn't breathing but there was still a pulse and a heartbeat. She was still alive but if she can't breathe for long, she would die anyways.

"Would vampire blood do any good?" asked Damon his voice full of worry and he was extremely tensed up. Any other time Stefan would be happy to see that but now is not the situation or the time

"She is not wounded or injured; vampire blood won't help her breath. We have to do something else" stated Stefan feeling nervous and panicked himself. Damon without thinking much put his mouth on Amelia's lips and gave her mouth to mouth. He had to blow in couple of times to make her start breathing again. Just as Amelia started to breathe again the candles lit up again spreading light everywhere. Stefan sighed in relief and so did Damon but he was also very confused. When Amelia wasn't breathing he felt like he was dying himself. He didn't feel that kind of fear for quite a long time now. The thought of Amelia dying in his arms shook his non-beating heart. He had so save her as if his life was depending on her. Though Damon was confused about his feelings but Stefan knew what just happened. Damon found a new love tonight. Unknowingly, accidentally Damon has fallen for Amelia too.

Amelia opened her eyes slowly and started panicking right away

"Damon, I have to complete the ritual. Jacq won't be able to come back if I don't. I have to close the door properly, I haven't-" but Damon cut her off and silenced her by putting a finger on her lips. Amelia looked at Damon with tired, exhausted eyes but still there was shock presents in them. Her whole body felt strength less and as if she didn't have a spine in her back; she was unable to stand up on her feet.

"We are going back to the boarding house" Damon said to both Stefan and Amelia and perhaps himself as well. Stefan only nodded, feeling very happy for his brother. Finally his wish came true. But Amelia was confused and had no idea what was going on

"We can't go yet, I haven't completed casting the spells" Damon didn't say a word to her and picked her up in his arms and started walking out of the witch house, with Stefan on his tail.

"What are you doing Damon? I haven't finished-" Amelia again fainted in his arms before she could say more.

Back in the boarding house Damon took Amelia upstairs in his room and put her gently on his bed. Stefan went to Elena's. He was very happy and wanted to spend time with Elena and also wanted to leave Damon alone with Amelia for the night. Damon stared intensely at Amelia's lying form. She is just sleeping now. Damon wasn't confused anymore. He knew what happened to him. May it's the compulsion or may be it's just him but Damon realized that he has fallen in love again. He is in love with none other than Amelia Wilson, a powerful witch with typical nature and weird dreams. When Damon was playing with her heart and emotions, he failed to notice that his own heart was involved in that game. And the strangest thing was that Damon wasn't feeling guilty about loving Amelia. Jacq wanted him to move on and find love again. He just felt like he finally complied with her wishes. Damon still loves Jacqueline and always will but now the difference is that he doesn't need her to be with him in person anymore. Amelia would do the work for him.

Again Damon doesn't know if it's the compulsion on him or is it just him doing this but Damon decided to stop fighting the urge to move on from Jacq and give in the compelled mind of his. He wished to have a life with Amelia and be loved again and be happy. Damon hoped Jacqueline would be happy for him that finally he decided to live again. Damon lay beside Amelia and wrapped an arm around her, gathering her in him embrace. Amelia moved a little and made herself cozy in his arms unknowingly. Damon fondly stared at her face for the first time. He had already cleaned up the blood off of her face. For the first time Damon realized how truly beautiful Amelia is. Every feature in her is god gifted and seemed like the angels and fairies of heaven have made her with their own hands. And they took great time and care to make someone so unique and breathtaking. Damon wondered how come he didn't notice her breathtaking beauty before. He leaned in and kissed her red lips. He had kissed those sweet lips many times before but when he kissed her this time, Damon felt jolts of pleasure running through his body. He used to get that feeling when Jacqueline kissed him with affection and love. It proved Damon more that he indeed fell in love again. And he would be an idiot to deny that.

"Sweet dreams, my Amelia" whispered Damon and closed his own eyes and fell asleep with his new love in his arms.

Amelia's almost scarifies didn't go into waste at all. She achieved Damon's love successfully. Though she was really trying to bring Jacqueline back and almost succeeded in doing so but till the last moment she wanted Damon to accept her love and move on with her. And thankfully god answered her prayers just in time. Amelia would never want anything else or more from her life. She just wants to spend a happy life with Damon and be with him. She loves him more than anything else. And Amelia is just so happy that finally Damon would return her love too. Little did she know that her performing spells didn't go to waste at all for not completing the ritual properly and her love for Damon would soon face a great threat?

**AN: Next chapter will make your wishes come true, I promise. Please review and thanks a lot again for wishing me. Love you all a lot**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: What can I say, I am in a mood for updating today. So hope you enjoy reading this. Thanks a lot for the reviews. I know some of you are very upset with the way the story is going on but trust me, it won't disappoint you for long. A love story needs complications otherwise it's plain and boring, well in my opinion. On with the story...  
**

**Chapter 9: Birthdays and Deaths**

Amelia opened her eyes and found herself in Damon's bed. A startled gasp escaped her lips and she jolt up in a sitting position, making her head spin in the process. Before she could grasp the situation Damon was there in a blink beside her. Amelia backed away from him a little, feeling scared of Damon. She remembered that she failed to perform the ritual and couldn't bring Jacqueline back to life again. Damon must be very angry with her

"Damon, I am sorry. I really tried but I couldn't, I couldn't bring her back. I am really sorry" Damon shushed her and got close to her. Amelia let him held her face lightly though her heart beat increased at the moment

"It's okay Amelia. I know you tried hard. Everything will be fine" Amelia frowned in confusion at Damon's gentleness towards her. He should be cussing at her right now for her failure

"You don't seem mad at me" spoke up Amelia nervously. Damon looked intensely in her eyes

"Why would I be mad at you?" Damon asked instead

"Because I failed you, because Jacq is still dead" Amelia stated the obvious though feeling scared from inside. Damon sighed heavily. He took her hands in his and kissed them affectionately

"Amelia I know that I have been horrible to you. What I did to you is unforgivable. But still I was hoping if you could find it in you to forgive me. Because believe me, I understand now that I have to move on. I can't live my life like this. I have to let Jacq go. That's what she wanted me to do" Damon took a deep breath and looked into her eyes with soul piercing stare

"Would you be with me Amelia? Help me move on. Because I think I am falling for you" it would be a huge underestimate if you say that Amelia was shocked. Her senses completely stopped working and she had no idea what to think or say or feel. Amelia was completely astonished and felt dizzy in her head as well. It took her sometime to be able to talk again

"You are lying to me, aren't you?" asked Amelia suspiciously though Damon didn't mind that.

"I know Amelia; it must be hard for you to suddenly start believing me again after what I did to you. But I swear I am not lying this time. I really am falling for you and I am ready to move on" Amelia stared deep into his eyes. Though she was not good at reading people's eyes but she was hoping she could now, only for this time and detect any falseness in what Damon was saying. But she didn't find any. Amelia still didn't know what to think out of these new changes.

"Is it the compulsion speaking or is it you?" Amelia asked bluntly and Damon found himself confused with the answer. He wanted to say that it's him but who he is to say that it's not the compulsion making him feel like he should move on. He can't be absolutely sure that it's not the compulsion that making him fall in love with Amelia. All he knows is that he is falling for her or already fell for her.

"I am not sure Amelia. All I know is that I want to move on now and I want to move on to you" Amelia sighed heavily. At least it's better than what she thought would happen after waking up and face Damon.

"I need time Damon. I need time to trust you. I just can't let you hurt me again" Amelia spoke up softly. Damon nodded in understanding but sighed heavily as if got wounded in heart by what Amelia said.

"You can take all the time you want. I have eternity to wait for you. But I will never hurt you again Amelia, I promise you that. I swear to protect you from any harm" Amelia's sight got blurry as tears came into his eyes. Damon really sounded like he meant every word he just said. She wished there was no compulsion behind this but Amelia knew very well that Damon wasn't feeling like this on his own. But she promised herself that in time Damon will feel for her without the compulsion. She will give him so much love that Damon won't have a choice but to love her back on his own. Suddenly Amelia was feeling safe with Damon in a way, she never felt like that before. It seemed to Amelia that in Damon's arms is the safest place in the world for her. She unknowingly got comfortable again while being close to him

"Damon, I love you, I really do and you know that. I forgave you for what you did already. But can I really trust you with my heart again? Do you promise to never break my faith in you again? Will you always love me and never leave me?" Damon simply leaned in Amelia and captured her lips with his and answered all her questions with it

"I promise you everything you want Amelia. I love you" he spoke against her lips.

"If your compulsion ever wears off, would you still love me, be with me?" Damon sighed heavily

"I am never getting Jacq back. The only person I have to love is you, Amelia. I will never leave you even if my compulsion ever wears off, which I don't think will ever happen. I am really sorry that I am not loving you completely naturally on my own like you deserve. But I do love you" Amelia couldn't hold back anymore and she pressed her lips on his and started kissing him. Damon didn't need more encouragement and wrapped his arms around Amelia and laid her back on the bed with him on top of her. They got lost in heaven while kissing each other. Amelia opened her lips and Damon pushed his tongue in her mouth and deepened the kiss more and made it extremely passionate. Amelia moaned in the kiss and ran her hands over Damon's shoulders seductively. Amelia felt some differences in the kiss. In their previous kisses there was only lust from Damon's side but now she felt love, longing, passion and possessiveness as well. He was also putting all his feelings in that kiss. It was so intense that Amelia ran out of air soon and needed to breath. Damon started kissing her jaws and cheeks fondly after leaving her mouth. They were about to take the thing up another notch when Damon's cell phone went off. He cursed under his breath and pulled out the phone from his jeans pocket. Damon checked the ID and Ric's name was showing on the screen.

Damon rolled his eyes. Stefan must have already told him everything along with Elena who Damon was sure knew everything already by now and Ric must have already written a long lecture for him. Damon picked up the call

"Hey Ric, how are you pal?" Amelia couldn't help but laugh silently, still lying underneath Damon

"Don't hay me, you dick. I want to meet you right now at the grills. We have something to talk about" Damon rolled his eyes and sighed heavily

"Can't you spare me today? It's Elena's birthday for god's sake" the silence from the other side gave Damon the answer to his question. Damon groaned loudly

"Fine, coming Ric" he said bitter sarcastically and hang up. Damon looked back at Amelia's beautiful face and kissed her again but broke off soon with much difficulty

"I am sorry, I have to go meet Alaric at the grills" Amelia nodded her head only. Not that happy that Damon was leaving her but she didn't stop him because Amelia herself has a lot of works to do. They have to decorate the whole boarding house and arrange for other things, like food and drinks, music etc and specially the birthday cake and birthday girl's dress. It's going to be a very busy day.

By the noon everyone was drowned in works. They had divided the works in groups so that everything will be finished in time. Amelia and Caroline were on shopping work. They bought Elena's birthday dress after going from shops to shops for almost three hours. The entire day was chaotic and busy but everyone was having extremely fun. In the evening the guests started to arrive at the house. Caroline invited a few, they invited their friends and their friends invited their friends. Somehow the whole town was buzzing in the house by the time Elena got ready. She came downstairs to blow the candles off and cut the cake.

Stefan stood right by her and others surrounded the table. Elena bent over and made a wish in her mind then blew off the candles first. Everyone clapped smiling happily. Then she cut the cake and feed Stefan first then others one by one. Stefan had kissed Elena passionately. Elena asked him not to give her any gifts, so he didn't but instead he planned to take her out somewhere far from town tomorrow for a special dinner date.

"Happy eighteenth birthday Elena" said Tyler and handed her a gift from both him and Caroline. Elena opened the wrapper and found a small digital camera in it.

"Happy Birthday Elena, hope this would help you capture every happy moment and preserve them forever" said Caroline and hugged her

"Thank you so much guys" Elena said happily returning her hug as much enthusiastically. Elena glanced at the corner and saw Jeremy sitting with Matt and Anna sitting on Jeremy's lap. They were talking about random things. Suddenly Matt felt as if someone was watching him very closely. He looked around him but found no one staring at him. Jeremy noticed that right away

"Hey man something wrong?" Matt shook his head but he felt kind of uncomfortable

"I am fine" Matt replied and looked around again. Jeremy frowned in confusion and looked at Anna who too looked confused at Matt's sudden strange behavior. Only if they knew why Matt was feeling like he is being watched because not far away from him his sister Viki stood, staring at him and Jeremy too and glaring at Anna. But Jeremy didn't feel anything neither did Anna, but Matt did because in the back of his mind he was thinking of Viki unknowingly. Thinking if she was still alive and be in this party with him, Matt felt sometimes very lonely. His mom never came back again after he threw her out of the house for kissing Tyler. He sometimes wished he still had his sister in his life.

_"I miss you too Matty. Very soon you will be able to see me"_ spoke Viki's ghost and Matt jumped up again and looked around for the fourth time. Viki wasn't visible to him yet because she wasn't that powerful. Opening of the gate let her come in contact with Matt and everyone else but she still needs a lot of power from the witch from the other side to make her presence permanent in this world again. At the moment she is nothing but invisible air. But soon she will be able to come back, she just needs Matt to do something for her. Give her a strong foot hold in this world for the push and pull business. Someone needs to pull her strongly enough to let her come back completely and forever and who is better than Matt for Viki. Matt's uneasiness made both Jeremy and Anna worried about him. Matt announced to leave the party suddenly. He said he wasn't feeling well. Jeremy offered to drive him back home. Kissing Anna on her lips Jeremy walked out of the boarding house with Matt. Though he was wondering what happened to Matt all on a sudden.

Damon came strolling up to Elena. He didn't buy her anything simply because he was busy for too many reasons and he had no idea what to give her. Instead he paid for the whole party.

"Happy birthday Elena" he said smirking but Elena rolled her eyes angrily seeing him

"Damon, I am not happy with you for what you did. How could you do that?" asked Elena totally pissed off. She knew that Amelia already forgave Damon and everything is more than fine between them already but Elena wasn't ready to forgive Damon so easily for hurting Amelia like that. Elena considers Amelia her friend and she does not like it a bit when her friend is hurt somehow.

"Look, Elena I am sorry. I know I screwed up big times. But Amelia forgave me. She loves me and I love her too. Please don't ruin this for me" Elena crossed her arms over her chest

"Do you really love her Damon?" Elena stared deep into his eyes when he nodded his head and saw nothing but truthfulness

"I really love her" Elena sighed heavily. She understood that the compulsion finally won the fight and Damon has already moved on from Jacq. She is happy for Damon. Amelia loves him and Elena is sure that they would be happy together. Damon deserved happiness and Amelia deserved to be truly loved. They are both perfect for each other. Elena finally forgave Damon and hugged him which he happily returned and held her for some time. Suddenly Amelia appeared there from nowhere, causing them to break apart. She didn't look so happy for some unknown reasons. Though she wished Elena happy birthday but glared at Damon which made him absolutely confused. Elena moved onto others and Amelia turned to face Damon

"Why were you being so cozy with Elena?" asked Amelia crossing her arms over her chest. Damon raised his eye brows at her first, then smirked

"Don't be jealous my love. I have learned my lessons for going after my brother's girl once already. I am not making the same mistake again. Besides how can I possibly think of someone else when I have you" Amelia shook her head to herself though a small smile playing on her lips. Damon leaned in her ear and whispered seductively

"What do you say, let's get out of the party" Amelia was a bit drunk already and his husky voice dazzled her mind and prevented her from thinking anything straight. She just nodded her head and let Damon drag her out of the crowd. Damon took her in one of the many spare bed rooms of the boarding house which were off limits to the party people. He pushed Amelia up against the wall and kissed her hungrily. The kisses were urgent and very much needed. Amelia moaned loudly as Damon bit on her lips, getting dominant and wild. He sort of ripped off her dress and took off his shirt in vampire speed. Amelia unbuckled his belt while Damon ripped off her underwear like a beast but never breaking off the kiss. Damon threw them both on the bed and started kissing every inch of her body. Soon they ended up naked completely and Damon entered her desperately. Amelia wrapped her legs around his waist and moved with him in sync. This time Damon didn't just had sex with her but he made love too. It was full of passion and feelings. Each thrust inflected emotions and each kiss poured love. Even the smallest caress from Damon was full of love and affection that night. And they went on whole night, not stopping, not resting, and only loving each other.

While Damon and Amelia were immense in each other, Stefan and Elena were holding each other lovingly in the same house, but something else was happening in the Lockwood mansion. Caroline Forbes dressed up again as Tyler lay peacefully sleeping on his bed. They had escaped the party too to have some alone time together. This was the first time Caroline and Tyler made love in the Lockwood mansion. Usually it happens at Caroline's house or in the Lockwood cell, their favorite spot. Caroline didn't know why she couldn't just sleep there in Tyler's room for the night and leave in the morning. She tiptoed out of his room anyways without thinking much.

Caroline climbed down the stairs without making a single noise. She wasn't even wearing her heels for avoiding making any unwanted sound. Carol knew that Tyler was dating Caroline Forbes but she wasn't that thrilled about it at all. The last thing Caroline wanted was to face Carol in the middle of the night while walking out of her son's room. So holding her heel shoes in one hand Caroline made her way towards the main door while looking around for her purse. Suddenly Caroline felt someone behind her and she turned around quickly

"Mrs. Lockwood?" Caroline gasped out in surprise, as the Mayor of the town stood in front of her. Carol turned on the light of the room and flashed Caroline a fake polite smile

"Leaving so soon?" she asked with trace of sarcasm in her voice. Caroline sort of panicked and stammered while trying to make an excuse

"…. I didn't mean… to be so … I mean we were just…. I am gonna just…." Carol frowned at her trying to understand what she was saying as Caroline used not only her words but her hands too while talking and trying to get out of the situation

"I am just gonna go grab my purse and leave" Caroline said finally in full sentence and turned around to get her purse that was lying on the table not so far from her. But just as Caroline grabbed the purse her hand burnt, vervain was on it. Caroline yelped in pain as Carol shot her twice with vervain darts from behind her. Caroline fell on ground writhing in pain. And Carol shot her one last time, three vervain darts sticking on Caroline's back as she fell unconscious.

In the morning Carol called Caroline's father after checking her son Tyler isn't a vampire at all. She had sighed in great relief

"Bill, its Carol Lockwood. I have gotten myself into a bit of a vampire situation"

On the other hand Jeremy has been following Matt around like a shadow. Something was up with Matt and he needs to find out what. Jeremy and his Gilbert curiosity. Matt was quite disturbed and he can't even explain why. Last night Matt had a dream about Viki, asking him to help her. And when he had woken up this morning he saw Viki standing in front of his bed, looking at him. It was so real, Matt had freaked out obviously but then suddenly she was gone. He blamed in on the alcohol that he had in the party. But the feeling of being watched was still there. But he can't tell that to anyone. People would think he went crazy and unnecessarily get worried about him. He didn't want to create any chaos.

"Hey guys, have you seen Caroline anywhere?" asked Tyler peeking in the stuff room where Jeremy and Matt were talking.

"No, we haven't seen her since last night. Why? Is everything alright?" asked Matt worriedly

"Yeah, everything is fine. It just she had snuck up on me last night, god knows why and now I can't find her anywhere. She is not even picking up her phone" Jeremy and Matt looked at each other

"I am sure she is alright man, don't worry" said Jeremy for consoling. Tyler was clearly very tensed up

"We can help you look for her" offered Matt but Tyler shook his head

"Thanks man but I think I am gonna wait here for a while for her. She was supposed to meet me here… so. But if she is not coming here by afternoon we will go look for her together" they all nodded to that.

Tyler was trying to play pool but he just couldn't concentrate on it. He was more like pacing in front of the table with the stick in his hand. Caroline should have been at the grills long time ago. Matt walked over to him with coffee

"She hasn't come yet?" Tyler shook his head, looking extremely worried

"Tonight is full moon. She is supposed to be here by now. Something is up man, she never leaves me alone on full moons even during the day" Matt nodded getting tensed up himself

"My shift ends in fifteen minutes. Then we will go looking for her. Drink some coffee, it will help you calm down a bit" Matt handed Tyler a mug of coffee. Tyler took a sip from it and wrinkled his nose

"What's up with my taste buds today?" he said that more to himself than to Matt but it caught his attention anyways and he chuckled lightly

"It's the vervain. The sheriff has me slip it in the coffee here every now and then" said Matt and it surprised Tyler for obvious reasons. In the morning he tasted vervain in his coffee that Tyler was sure his mother put in. But the question is why?

Speaking of Sheriff, Elizabeth Forbes or Liz Forbes, she was quite happy about the new member who is going to join her department and the team. A new Sheriff is coming in town to protect the town's humans from supernatural beings and forces. His name is Paul Holmes. He was Liz's very good friend from school. Though his father or family ancestors weren't from founding families but the Holmes knew about the vampire's existence too. Commonly known as Sheriff Holmes, he lived right outside of Virginia border. Paul moved out of Mystic Falls after graduating high school and never came back again. He married in another state and settled there for a few years. Then he moved to a small town near Virginia and been a sheriff there for a long time now. He and Liz always had been in touch and Sheriff Forbes has finally convinced Paul to move back in Mystic Falls again and work with her. Damon didn't know anything about the soon to be new Sheriff in town. And she didn't plan on telling him until Paul arrives at Mystic Falls along with his family and get settled here. They should get in town later this evening. Liz can't wait to meet Paul and his family.

On the other hand Tyler had dragged his mother Carol in to the old Lockwood cell and locked her up in the small cage there. Carol has handed Caroline over to Bill already. But she was very confused about what Tyler was doing as he chained himself up like an angry beast. The moon was full already and Tyler's eyes turned animal like and sharp fangs came out. Carol gave out an air piercing scream seeing her son's monstrous face. Slowly Tyler's whole body started changing and he growled and groan in pain. Everyone in the group knew that Tyler was the only werewolf in town at the moment as Mason was back in Florida again. Though Tyler was safely locked up in his family cellar but little did they know that Tyler Lockwood wasn't the only werewolf in Mystic Falls in this full moon?

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, yyyaaayyyy" a family in the car screamed out in excitement all together. They were one of the happy family types; father mother brother and sister four members sitting in an SUV car.

"Paul how long will it take for us to reach our new home?" asked the middle aged Asian woman with a very kind face and a nice smile. She was without any doubt the man's wife

"An hour perhaps, give or take a few minutes" replied Sheriff Holmes to his wife Meera. She was an Indian lady and married Sheriff Paul Holmes when they met each other in Chicago twenty years ago. At first they were just acquaintances but eventually they ended up married. Paul didn't have any family because he lost them all in a terrible accident; his main reason to leave Mystic Falls behind and neither did Meera had any family when they met. Their marriage was very successful and they have been leading a very happy family life for past twenty years. They got one daughter, one son and a faithful dog to complete the family photo.

"Ah mom, look what Jacq is doing" complained a thirteen year old boy named Jason. He was younger between the two siblings. His older sister Jacqueline Holmes is seventeen years. She will go to Mystic Falls high and join junior year when the school starts. However, at the moment she was making Jason's life a living hell just because she was bored in the car.

"Ah mom, look what Jacq is doing" Jacqueline Holmes mimicked her brother's voice mockingly while trying to tickle him in the stomach which by the way bothers Jason to no limit

"Jacqueline, leave your brother alone" said their mother in a calm tired voice. Clearly not in the mood of seriously getting involved with those two troublemakers, she knows as her children who were sitting in the back seats of the car. Jacq groaned loudly

"Fine" saying that she turned around in her seat to ruffled their dog Boomer's head, who was in the back of the car, sitting silently with his tongue out like a gentleman and well mannered dog. Boomer was actually Jacq's dog but Jason sometimes claims him too. Paul glanced back to have a quick look at his kids.

"Jason, son what are you doing?" asked their father

"Um…. I am trying to solve the last stage of the latest Sudoku game dad" Jason said proudly and Jacq slapped her own forehead. In her opinion her brother Jason is the fourth kind on this planet. The whole day he does something sciency and stays buried in books. The standard mathematics for thirteen years old children doesn't interest Jason. He was more interested in solving Jacq's math problems. Jacqueline obviously took full advantage of her brother's interests and let him do all her homework and even manages to receive thanks from Jason instead for giving him the opportunities to go through her books and stuffs. Even now instead of enjoying the night view of the road, the future Einstein is busy solving a Sudoku problem. What the hell is wrong with him? Jacqueline often wonders. She cleared her throat loudly to get her mom and dad's attention.

"My dear parents I am asking you guys for the millionth time, are you sure this thing is my brother? I mean how come he is so boring then. Seeing his nature, I just can't accept that we came out of the same womb" both the parents shook their heads and decided not to listen to the siblings anymore until they get home

"I am undoubtedly your brother Jacq. Our DNA's matched last time we had a blood test" replied Jason like the forever smart ass he is, making Jacq roll her eyes at him. She decided not to bother about her dear brother anymore and plunged earphones in her ear and started listening to songs from her Ipod. They were going on smoothly but suddenly Boomer started to bark loudly. Jacqueline stopped listening to songs immediately and looked back at the barking dog

"What's wrong Boomer?" asked Jacq frowning at her dog. He suddenly started jumping up and down in the back of the car. He was acting completely crazy. It got Paul and Meera worried too

"What is wrong with him Jacq?" asked Paul from the driver seat. He couldn't even look back

"I don't know Dad. He was fine a minute ago" replied Jacqueline

"I think something is around, something bad. Boomer is sensing something dangerous. Dogs have high senses than humans" said Jason worriedly

"Shut up Jason" Jacq snapped at him "Dad, we have to pull over" Paul nodded and pulled over the car at the road side. He and Jacq got out of the car and opened the door in the back to let Boomer out. The light brown color dog got out of the car fast and started barking at the woods. Paul tried to look through but because of the darkness he didn't see a thing

"Something must be in the woods" said Paul more to himself than to his daughter

"An animal?" asked Jacq confused. Paul walked back to the driver's seat and got his gun

"Be careful" said Meera after him. Paul came up to Jacq again who was still trying to calm Boomer.

"Jacq, honey, get inside the car, please"

"What about you dad? I can't leave you here alone" said Jacqueline Holmes stubbornly

"I will be fine. Right now I need you to get in the car and lock the doors properly" sighing unhappily Jacq started to back away from her father and walked towards the car. But she stopped in her tracks because something moved in the woods, she heard the noises clearly. Jacqueline bored her eyes in the dark, trying to see what's hiding in it.

"Jacq get in the car right now" her father yelled for her. But she was fixed on her spot, too curious to see what's coming towards them. And all on a sudden a wolf jumped out of the darkness of the woods and attacked Jacqueline. It hit on her chest so hard that she fell on the ground and hit it hard and then the wolf clamped its jaws around her throat and twisted it, resulting a broken neck and immediate death. Paul fired his gun at the wolf but it didn't work on it a bit. Paul looked up in the sky and saw the full moon shining above. He understood that it's not a normal wolf at all but a werewolf. And at the moment it was coming for him. Boomer was sniffing Jacq's body and crying silently, not caring about the werewolf. He just realized that he lost his master. Meera and Jason were screaming in fear as Paul fought a lost battle with the werewolf. He perhaps could have managed to get back in the car but while he was fighting the one that was attacking him from the front, the one that just killed his daughter another werewolf came from the side and tore him into pieces in the blink of an eye.

"Dad no, Dad" Jason yelled from inside the car. Meera was too shocked to say anything. She just held her son tightly close to her heart and witnessed the horror. But it wasn't anywhere near over. Another wolf, a third one came out of nowhere and hit the car, making it shook terribly. Both mother and son screamed out loud. It's simply terror and nothing else but fear. The other two wolves left Paul's body and joined the one trying to get the living ones out of the car. The three of them together hit the car threatening to roll in over and almost succeeded. Boomer had already dragged Jacq's body away from the car by biting on her jeans hem and went inside the woods with her body. Jacqueline Holmes had a very light body which made it possible for Boomer to move her besides he was quite a strong dog.

Those werewolves finally managed to roll over the car, tormenting the surviving humans. Nothing else could be heard but their screams.

"Mom my leg, it's stuck…argh" another hit from the wolves and Jason's leg crushed terribly that was trapped somehow and caused him to scream in pain loudly. After hitting the car couple of times more the wolves suddenly left them. Jason was losing his consciousness due to the pain. Meera was helpless in the situation. She didn't know if they were still out there but if she doesn't get Jason out in the open, he would die in the car. Meera after waiting for a while somehow managed to look outside through the glasses and it seemed that nothing was around. She took a chance and got out of the car and carefully brought Jason out as well. She has to call Sheriff Forbes. Only she could help them right now. But her number was saved in Paul's cell phone. Meera gathering up all her courage and went to where her husband's body was lying in pieces. A scream erected from her mouth at the sight. But for the sake of her son, she started looking for his phone, with eyes closed. When she found it she quickly crawled away from the spot crying uncontrollably.

She scrolled through the phone book with shaking hands and somehow found Sheriff Forbes's number. But before she could dial it those beasts returned and jumped on her from nowhere. This whole time they were waiting up for them to come out. Within moments Meera's body was lying in pieces just like Paul. Jason was lying unconscious completely with a crushed leg and injured head but he was still alive. One of the wolves sniffed his body and then took his head in between his jaws and tore it off completely from his neck. The whole road got covered up in blood. That wolf threw the head away. They looked around, and seemed to search of the girl's body that they didn't tear off into pieces and the dog too. But before they could go after her body a car came and made them run off in the opposite direction.

Stefan stopped the car where three bodies were lying dead and in worse kind of state. He had been smelling blood from miles away. It was extremely strong for him to ignore. He and Elena were just returning back from their special date. Stefan got out of the car and stopped in his track seeing the scene before him.

"Stefan what's going on?" Elena saw the rolled over car at the side of the roan and was about to get out herself as well but Stefan didn't let her open the door and stopped her from getting out. The sight was too vicious for Elena to handle.

"Stefan what are you doing?" asked Elena confused because she couldn't see the bodies from inside the car

"Don't come out, stay inside and call Sheriff Forbes right now and ask her to come here with forces" seeing his seriousness Elena didn't ask anything else and called Liz right away. Stefan quickly took a look at the bodies

"Werewolves" he said to himself and came back to Elena fast. He didn't dare to leave her side when it seems a pack of werewolves is roaming around inside the woods tonight. Who are they? Where did they come from? Why were they in Mystic Falls? Thousand questions ran through Stefan's head. But right now no one is answering them for him. Stefan got inside the car and called Damon. He picked up after a while

"You are interrupting something very important Stefan" came Damon's voice and followed by a kissing noise and Amelia's giggle. Stefan rolled his eyes

"Listen, Damon. I think a pack of werewolves has arrived in Mystic Falls. They killed three people, butchered them completely. I have called Sheriff Forbes already but I need you to come down here too" the seriousness in Stefan's voice made Damon realize how serious the situation must be

"Where are you?" asked Damon and Stefan told him the exact location, hoping that Damon would come fast. However Sheriff Forbes arrived with her forces first and was stunned to see the sight

"Stefan who did this?" asked Liz with horrifying voice

"Werewolf attack" replied Stefan shortly. Sheriff Forbes looked at Stefan shockingly

"Did Tyler Lockwood do this?" Stefan shook his head right away

"No, Tyler didn't do it. It's not possible for one wolf to do such massacre. I am sure it's a pack" said Stefan confidently

"A pack of werewolves in Mystic Falls and we didn't even know about it. How is this possible?" Liz said feeling quite enraged at the moment though she still didn't know who are these people who got brutally murdered? Damon arrived at the location and pulled over his car beside Stefan's and found Elena sitting inside, looking very anxious. Damon got out and walked over to Liz and Stefan. He glanced at the sight and wrinkled his nose

"A pack of werewolves huh? They sure did create a good mess" Damon said nonchalantly and Liz glared at him openly

"Damon the least you could do right now is show some compassion for these people. They died the most brutal death. I can't even imagine what they went through" Damon rolled his eyes carelessly

"Right, sorry" before he could say some more smart ass remark, an officer came there to report to Sheriff

"Sheriff, it was a family. Perhaps they were moving in town. We found a kid about twelve or thirteen, head completely ripped off. A woman, who seemed to be the kid's mother, her whole body is destroyed and the same with the father. Though we found this near the father's body" the officer handed Sheriff Forbes a licensed gun that only cops could have. A possibility hit Liz on her nerves

"Is there any driving license in the car? Some other identification" another officer responded hearing her

"I found a driving license" Sheriff was shaking from inside from anticipation and fear of what she would hear. Her face turned more paler that didn't go unnoticed by the Salvatore brothers

"What's his name?" asked Liz with strong voice though it had almost shook unwanted

"Paul Holmes, Sheriff" the officer replied back and Liz closed her eyes shut. A hand covered her mouth to prevent the gasp from coming out. Both Damon and Stefan looked at Liz with concern and confusion

"Liz, are you okay? Did you know these people?" asked Damon softly while putting an arm around her shoulder. Sheriff Forbes could only nod, almost on the verge of tears

"Paul Holmes was my friend. He was supposed to be a new sheriff in the town. I convinced him to come back in Mystic Falls. He was moving in with his family. Oh god, I wish I hadn't asked him to join me" tears finally escaped her eyes but only a few drops. Being a Sheriff and all requires hard mind and controlled emotions.

"Hey Liz, it's not your fault. What happened with them was a terrible unfortunate accident. Don't blame yourself for this" Sheriff Forbes remembered something suddenly and got anxious

"Didn't you find any girl in them?" asked Liz to the stand by officer

"No Sheriff, we found only one woman" Liz ran a hand over her face

"Paul had a daughter too. She was supposed to be with them. Where is she?" Sheriff's anxiousness got all the men moving around and they spread everywhere to look for the girl's dead body or if highly fortunate a living person hiding somewhere.

"We should help too" said Stefan and both Damon and Stefan went into the woods. Almost fifteen minutes later Damon heard a small noise around him. As if a dog crying silently, he followed the noise and it led him to a thick bush. Suddenly a dog came out of there and started to bark at him. Hearing the dog's bark the others came there as well. One of the officers; dragged the dog away from there and Damon looked behind the bush and found a body hidden in there, lying on the ground. The girl looked dead to him but still he checked and was surprised to find a heart beat but very slow and weak. Without thinking much Damon bit onto his wrist and poured some blood into her mouth. Even if she dies now, she will come back as a vampire at least. It was a reckless decision of Damon. He wasn't even thinking properly. But to his utmost shock the girl didn't die and moreover her broken neck healed and her heart beat increased. Damon waited for a while to see if she is gonna live or be a living dead but the improvements said that she is gonna live

"We need to get her to the hospital fast" Damon yelled out. The girl was slowly moving and trying to open her eyes. Damon picked her up in his arms and something suddenly felt very familiar to him. But he ignored it and got her to the ambulance quickly that they already had with them. It seemed pretty weird to Damon, that girl wasn't suppose to survive. It's a miracle that she is still breathing, only if Damon knew why she was still breathing after being dead already. However at the moment the only thing troubling up Damon's mind is a new pack of werewolves in Mystic Falls.

**AN: This is it for now. I hope I would get a lot of reviews for almost breaking my fingers on my key board. Love, Hugs and Kisses**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I know I am updating super duper fast. Because it's a long story and I have to complete it before my exams start. Hope it's not giving you a hard time catching up with the story. This is your long waited chapter where Jacqueline comes back. I hope I will get a lot of reviews for it, I mean a lot. And I really hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapters. Every review means a lot to me. So thanks for writing them. I wish I had more words other than just thanks for expressing my appreciation. Anyways, here goes the story...  
**

**Chapter 10: Back in the World of Vampire Diaries **

There is no such word to describe what I am feeling right now. When I had opened my eyes and found myself lying on a hospital bed, though I didn't have any crucial pain in my body but still I was horrified for being in the room. There were some obvious reasons for me to be so shocked and fearful. The last thing I remember is Klaus turning pale like a corpse and Bonnie's bleeding face. I should have been dead right now instead I woke up in a hospital room. So pardon me if I am freaking out a little bit, no scratch that I am downright panicking at the moment. How is this even possible? Unless someone brought me back to life again. Did Bonnie resurrect me? Then why I am lying on a hospital bed and no one is around me. Is it possible that I just get back in my own world? Someone must have found me in my apartment lying on the crouch with lots of sleeping pills inside my body and got me in the hospital. May be I was still a bit alive in my world where vampire diaries is nothing but a television show. Yeah, that's what must have happened. Besides, I don't think Bonnie would risk everyone's life just to bring me back from the dead. She clearly knew what my presence would do to them and their world. Something else must have happened but what? And I am sure I am not back in the world of vampire diaries again. I just can't be.

May be because of my good deeds, who ever sent me in that world, decided to give me another chance to live in my world and undo all the evils I did here and finally have a good life in reality. The idea of living again made me kind of happy though it didn't thrill me too much. I wish I could live in the TVD world instead. I wish I could live with Damon forever. I wish I could have a life there with friends and family. But I guess I don't deserve such happiness and blessing. I wonder if my being there changed the overall show in my world. I must check for it. If things are changed then in the show Stefan won't be Klaus's prisoner. Klaus would be lying in the cave inside the Lockwood cellar with a desiccated body. Elena and Stefan would be still together and everyone should be happily living. Perhaps the show ended with their happily ever after in the real world. I wonder if people in the reality world saw me in the show too. But I was a non-existing character there; I don't think my presence in that world was visible to the audiences from my world. Anyways, I guess I will find out soon enough what my presence in vampire diaries changed in the show in this world. But for that I needed to get out of this room and this hospital. I looked around carefully. Have I ever been in this hospital before? I asked myself. The furniture design and decoration of the room looked somewhat familiar to me. Much like the hospital they had in Mystic Falls.

That single thought made me jolted up in the bed, my head suddenly started to spin terribly for the fastness of my movement. And suddenly an image of my getting attacked by a wolf flashed through my mind. The wolf seemed like a werewolf to me but that memory wasn't mine. I was sure about that. When I got attacked by Mason, it was different than what the flash back image showed me. It got me undoubtedly confused. What the hell is going on? My eyes fell on my hand. Something was wrong. I looked at my hands properly, narrowing my eyes to focus on them more. There were needles in the back of my palms but the matter that got me worried is that those hands were not my hands. I mean my hands weren't used to look like that, neither did the rest of my body. Like any other sane normal person I started to panic. What happened to me? Why my body is changed? I checked the rest of my body carefully and I became completely sure that it's definitely not mine. With all the wild crazy supernatural experiences that I had in my short life, it didn't take me long to understand that I wasn't in my body at all. I possessed someone else's body. How the hell did this happen? And where the hell is my body? Something must have happened. I am sure something had happened, something went wrong, terribly wrong. Something happened that shouldn't have happened. Slowly I started to realize that I wasn't back in my real world at all. In fact to my utmost shock and disbelieve, I may be perhaps still in the world of the vampire diaries.

A frustrated small scream came out of my mouth. Why? Why did this happen? Why am I still here? Did Bonnie make me possess someone else's body after stopping my heart? Why would she do that? What happened to my body? Even if Bonnie resurrected me why she didn't use my body to do it? This isn't making any sense to me. And where the hell are they? Where is everyone? Someone should be here? Why isn't anyone? And if Bonnie really made me possess another girl's body for god knows why then how come I am in the hospital then. And who is this girl whose body I am residing in? Moreover, whoever this girl was, she was attacked by a werewolf. the image showed it all. She had died in that attack for sure. Did Mason or Tyler do it? No they wouldn't, not intentionally, never. But perhaps they did kill this girl accidentally and then Bonnie tried to bring her back to life but instead of that girl, I came in her body. Well that's a logical explanation but it didn't feel right to me at all. Besides, bringing anyone back from the dead has severe consequences; I don't think Bonnie would take such a great risk for a stranger girl. Well I think this girl is a stranger to them, but I am not sure. Or maybe I am sure because no one like this girl existed in the show or their life. Again I was back on asking myself, who is this girl? How did I get in her body? Why am I back again and how? Yes, I wished to live in TVD world few moments ago but the situation wasn't making me a bit happy about my wish becoming true so fast. My head was buzzing like bees with questions and possibilities of what might have happened.

I held my head in my hands because all the thoughts and confusions were giving me a nasty headache. Suddenly the room door opened startling me a bit. My heart or the body's heart whatever started beating faster in anticipation because of the thought of whom I might see coming through the door. I hoped its Damon but I had a feeling it's not him, I didn't get the vibe of his presence. Perhaps someone else is here. And I was right; a doctor entered the room with a clip board in his hands. He smiled at me happily

"Finally you are up dear. I was wondering when you will wake up" the doctor came closer to the bed and looked carefully at the face which wasn't mine for sure.

"I am Dr. Charlie Wilson. How are you feeling honey?" asked Dr. Wilson and I just nodded my head to answer him. I was fine physically but mentally I wasn't quite sure myself.

"Where am I?" I asked hoping against hope that he would say anything but the name Mystic Falls. I seriously won't mind if he says that I am in hell and the fire would start any moment to burn me alive. I just wanted it to be anywhere but Mystic Falls. I let myself die and left everyone behind and said good bye to the vampire diaries world for a reason, a very good reason. And if I am still here then that means I had died for nothing and everyone is in danger or going to be in danger soon because of my presence here. And I absolutely didn't want that to happen. The doctor looked at me with concern

"You are safe here. Sheriff Forbes would come to meet you soon" did he just say Sheriff Forbes? Oh fucking hell. My suspicion is finally proving to be true.

"Am I in Mystic Falls?" the doctor nodded his head. Despite knowing the answer from beforehand an unwanted gasp escaped my lips. So, I am indeed still in the world of vampire diaries. But I am quite sure I died, so that means I came back from dead. How the hell did that happen? How can I just come back? Someone must have done something and screwed this up. I had a feeling it's Damon but that's not possible. He was compelled to move on besides it's witch work. It has to be Bonnie. Perhaps she was feeling too guilty to think about the consequences of bring me back to life again. But if so where the hell is she? Should I ask about her to the doctor? Though decided against it after thinking for a moment. Dr. Wilson was already looking worriedly at me, must be because of the shock he was seeing on the face that undoubtedly didn't belong to me. May this is what must have happened, Mason or Tyler must have killed this girl accidentally. They went to Bonnie feeling guilty and Bonnie getting an opportunity of getting rid of her own guilt for stopping my heart, she took a risk and brought me back to life again and used the dead body of the stranger girl for my soul to reside in so that no one would know especially Katherine that she brought me back to life again and put their lives in danger in the process. May be Bonnie was thinking that she would be able to protect everyone from the consequences somehow. God knows why she thought herself so powerful, she should know upsetting the nature is a forbidden thing for a witch no matter how strong she is but this explanation made sense to me. Besides, in the show Bonnie had brought back Jeremy to life even after the dead witches warned her not to. She ignored their warnings in the show, so it's not that impossible of her.

"Jacqueline, what do you remember about the attack?" Dr. Wilson asked me softly but still his question hit me like a speeding truck. Not because he asked me about the attack which I guessed he was talking about the wolf attack. And I am pretty sure he was told that it was a normal animal attack. But how did he know my real name? He couldn't know someone else, means I, am inside this body. That sounded absurd to me, may be Bonnie told him this stranger girl's name is Jacqueline. But why would she do that? I mean it again jeopardized my theory of why Bonnie used another body to get me back. I was under the impression that she might wanted to keep resurrecting me a secret from everyone else. But clearly that doesn't seem the matter anymore as she told the doctor my name

"How do you know my name? Who told you my name?" Then a thought crossed my mind. I was definitely brought back intentionally, it can't be anything else but that. Could it be possible that this girl's death isn't an unfortunate werewolf accident at all and they knowingly murdered her for a dead body for me to possess. But again why would they do something like that? Did everyone already know that I am in this stranger body of someone? Then where is everyone. Shouldn't they be crowding inside the room by now. What is going on really? The doctor frowned in confusion at me but thankfully answered me

"Sheriff Forbes told me" his answer shocked me again. Oh my god! Liz is involved in this too. How could she let them kill someone innocent and let them make me take possession of the body? I didn't even know Sheriff Forbes knew about everyone and everything. May be Caroline told her everything after I died. God knows what happened here and what changes occurred since I was gone? But what Dr. Wilson said next almost knocked me out

"Sheriff Forbes, found out your name through your father's paper works" I raised my eye brows at him

"My father?" it made the doctor terribly confused and he seemed at lost. And I was on the verge of going insane

"Yes, your father Sheriff Holmes, he was supposed to be a new sheriff in town. Sheriff Forbes and he were friends. Jacqueline what exactly do you remember about your life?" he asked looking very worried and tensed up now. He must be thinking he had a case of memory lose in his hands. What he thought of me was the least of my problems and so I asked him

"What is my full name?" a knowing look flashed over Dr. Wilson's face. He got sure that I had lost my memories. He sighed heavily and wrote something on the paper that was clipped down on the board

"Your name is Jacqueline Holmes. Jacqueline can you remember anything about your life? About your family, about yourself, about the attack, anything at all"

I shook my head. Because honestly I didn't know anything about Jacqueline Holmes or about her life or about her family or anything at all, the only thing I had from her memories is an image of getting attacked by a werewolf. I finally understood that the body I possess now, the girl's name was Jacqueline too. What a fantastic co-incidence! It had almost turned me into a mental case with all the confusions it created in my mind. Now I have to rethink again to figure out what might have happened here. But it seemed to me that I am going to be a resident in Jacqueline Holmes's body for some time. I better find out more about her than just the name. She was attacked by a werewolf which I now doubt was neither Tyler nor Mason. That's why Dr. Wilson is asking me about the attack specifically because Sheriff Forbes must have wanted the details of it. Was her family attacked too? What happened to them? Who was that wolf? If not Tyler or Mason, surely there can't be another wolf in town or is there? But this isn't explaining my being here in any way. I was feeling like Klaus for hijacking someone else's body although completely unintentionally and unknowingly. It can also mean that no one knows that I am back to life again. May be that's why no one is here. Because no one knew about me yet. Another important thing that I must find out, what time line is now according to the show? With Klaus's fall I died pretty much at the end of season two. What is going on now? How long I stayed dead? I don't think so now that Bonnie resurrected me. Someone else did, but who? There isn't another witch who would be so willing to take risk of putting everyone in danger and bring me back to life. May be no one did anything and I am send here like before by some unknown power who got me here previous time

The room door opened again and this time Sheriff Forbes entered the room. She glanced at me with pity and sadness in her eyes then looked straight at Dr. Wilson

"How is she Charlie? Is everything alright?" the doctor sighed a little

"Please come outside with me Liz" Liz nodded and both of them got out of the room. They stood right outside the door. I quickly pulled out the needles from my hands, feeling a little pain then walked up to the door and pressed my ear against it. I could barely hear what they were saying. But what I understood from the words that I heard, Dr. Wilson was telling Liz about my memory loss. Though he thought it's partial because I asked him about Mystic Falls and he also thinks that it's temporary and my memories will eventually come back. Only if he knew that's not gonna happen ever. I remember being with Klaus while he was possessing Alaric's body. Though he was in his body, but he couldn't read his memories. Klaus had to ask Katherine for information on the group. While Klaus was residing in Ric's body, he was still in there, Ric wasn't dead still Klaus couldn't go through his memory lane. This Jacqueline Holmes girl is very much dead. There is no way I am gonna remember anything about her from her mind. May be that's how it works.

I quickly went back to the bed and put the needles back in my hands fast, feeling annoying pain for piercing the skin. Both Doctor and Sheriff entered the room again. Liz looked really sad and felt really sorry for me. Well I guess I can't complain. The situation I am in right now, I could use a bit pity from someone. I had my doubts now that Liz knew anything about Caroline being a vampire yet. I better not say anything to her. But then a question came up in my mind, should I find someone from the group and tell them that I am back or should I not? I decided not to tell anyone anything for a while and find out what is going on first on my own. If Bonnie hadn't bring me back then there has to be some other reasons for me to come back again. I have to find out about that, I must know why I am back now.

Now that I am thinking of not telling anyone anything, my being in someone else's body has given me a huge leverage as I thought through. And now that the doctor has declared me a patient of memory loss, it's even better, now no one will ask me anything and even if they do, I can always tell them that I don't know or I don't remember. Though, I will tell them eventually of course but after finding out my reason to be here first. I wonder how everyone is doing now. Had they moved on from my death? I really need to know how long it's been since I was gone. I wanted to know how Damon's doing. He was compelled so I was kind of sure he was okay. But still I wanted to see him and find out how he really is. Did he figure out any how that he was under compulsion? I hoped not and even if he did, I wish he would find it in him to forgive me for doing that to him. Gosh, I didn't even know if they remember me in the first place. There was a possibility that my memories and existence would be erased from their minds after I leave. I had so many questions that I needed answers to.

Liz and Dr. Wilson exchanged an understanding look and the doctor left the room leaving Liz and me alone. She came over near the bed with a sad face and there was a bit of guiltiness in her eyes too. She couldn't look straight at me and had her eyes lowered. Why was she feeling guilty? Liz sighed heavily before speaking up

"How are you feeling Jacqueline?" she asked softly

"I am okay, I guess" Liz glanced at my new face for once then removed her eyes again

"Do you remember anything about what happened to you, anything at all?" I shook my head instantly

"Dr. Wilson asked me about some attack, what happened to me. I don't remember anything" I was really hoping she would answer me with something at least. Liz sighed heavily

"You were attacked by some wild animals. But you are fine now, and that's what that matters" I frowned in confusion

"And what about my family? What happened to them?" Sheriff Forbes hesitated to answer me so I pushed her a bit

"Sheriff, I have a right to know what happened to my family. I don't remember them, I don't remember anything. Please I need your help" Liz sighed heavily, taking time to decide but my hopeful gaze at her made her tell me

"Your father was a Sheriff like me, Paul Holmes. You had a younger brother named Jason. I had convinced Paul to move in here in Mystic Falls with his whole family and work with me. You, your mother and brother, you were on your way here in town. But on the road you were attacked by some wild animals" Liz's voice shook a little while saying that. I felt bad knowing already what must have happened to the other members of the family. But I didn't have that intense pain of losing someone close that I am sure Jacqueline Holmes would have had if still alive. But I felt bad and sorry for the family from the bottom of my heart. And I promised myself to find out what really happened to them because Sheriff Forbes wasn't telling me the whole truth obviously. Who was that werewolf from Jacqueline Holmes's mind image? How come I remember that when I don't remember any other information about her or her life? May be I possessed her body when she was dying and not already dead and that image must have imprinted on my own mind. That's what must have happened. Though I have no idea how or why? I have a feeling something is going on in here, something bad.

"Did anyone else survived other than me?" I asked Sheriff Forbes softly with hesitance. I hope my lack of feelings won't make her suspicious of me. I am suffering from memory loss in her eyes; it shouldn't shock her or make her suspect me for not feeling so intensely for my family whom I think suffered a terrible death. As expected Sheriff Forbes didn't mind my lack of compassion and just shook her head feeling sad and guilty. Now I understand why she was feeling guilty. She was the one who convinced Sheriff Holmes to come in Mystic Falls and led the whole family to brutal death. Though I know it's not my place to say anything. I have no idea what Jacqueline Holmes would have done learning this truth but since I am in her body and for time being I am her, I spoke up to console Liz

"What happened to my family, I understand that it was a terrible accident, fate is being cruel. So if you are feeling guilty in any way, please don't Sheriff Forbes. There was nothing you could have done for them. You didn't know what was going to happen" Liz stared at me now with intense eyes. Silence fell over us and it was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. It was a weird kind of silence

"You wouldn't be saying this if you remembered them" she was right perhaps Jacqueline Holmes wouldn't have said this but Liz doesn't need to worry about that anymore. Jacqueline Holmes is gone and never coming back to hold a grudge against her

"Then I think it's a good thing that I don't remember" I said with a small smile trying to make a sense of humor for her. It worked and brought a small smile on her face but for a moment only then she got serious again

"I have to do something to lessen my guilt Jacqueline. I want to take your responsibility and adopt you in my family. I have a daughter of your age, her name is Caroline. She is very eager to have you in our mother and daughter family. I am sure you will love her and get along with her in no time" I smiled at that; I don't have a slight fraction of doubt in what Liz is saying. Even if I don't tell Caroline that I am Jacq or even if she doesn't remember anything about me, I am more than confident that I will be able to get along with her within first five minutes. I know her too well.

"I am sure I will get along with her nicely and I really appreciate your help Sheriff Forbes but the thing is, I would like to stay in the house my parents must have arranged for us in here since you said we were moving in Mystic Falls. May be staying with their belongings and memories will help me remember about them. Please Sheriff Forbes; I have lost everything even their memories. I cannot have them back but please don't deny me the opportunities to at least try to get their memories back, please" I didn't need to plead more than once before Liz nodded her head granting my wish immediately. Though I want to know what's up with the gang, actually I have to know but still I needed to maintain distance with them as well. At least until I figure out why I am send back here, who was that werewolf and what the hell is going on? And if by any chance my existence and memories are erased from their minds then god help me with the trouble of explaining myself from the beginning once again.

"Um…. Your daughter Caroline, is she the same age as me?" I asked Liz carefully not to make her suspicious of me in any way

"She will be eighteen soon" how soon? I wanted to ask but instead I asked a more normal question

"Is she a senior in school?" I really and desperately needed to know the time line. Last time I found out everything from Elena's diary. But as that isn't gonna happen this time, I have to interrogate through everyone tactfully for information.

"She will be when the school will start for another year in a few days. You will be a junior though" I was supposed to be a sophomore in the New Year, well whatever. Guess those things shouldn't matter to me anymore. I have much bigger problems at hands, just like always. With the answer Liz just gave me, I figured that I am pretty much at the beginning of season three. The summer vacation is almost over for them and the senior year will soon start for Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. I guess I will be with Jeremy then. He is supposed to be a junior too. I am also guessing that Elena already celebrated her eighteenth birthday if the school is starting in a few days. Only this time Klaus won't be coming to create a terror among them on their senior prank night. Well I hope Klaus is still in deep sleep and no one has waked him up for some evil purposes. The last thing I want is to deal with Klaus right after coming back in this world. Actually I don't want to deal with him at all.

"So when can I get out of here?" I asked Liz, hoping that I will get out of here soon otherwise I will have to run away from here.

"Well I will have to ask Dr. Charlie about that. Let me call him" Liz pulled out her cell phone and called someone probably the doctor. A few minutes later Dr. Wilson entered the room again. He gave me a friendly smile that I returned and he came over to check me up

"So Jacqueline, you are eager to get out of the hospital, I am sure" spoke up Dr. Wilson with a friendly soft tone while checking the wound on my head

"Please call me Jacq and yeah I would really like to get out of here as soon as possible" he smiled widely at me

"I have a daughter your age, she doesn't like hospitals too. Actually Sheriff Forbes's daughter Caroline and her are really good friends. You will get to meet her too" I frowned in confusion, friends with Caroline? They have a new girl in the group. She couldn't know anything about them, could she? Well I guess I have wait for that answer too.

"What's her name?" I asked the doc, flinching a little for the pain as he touched the wound on my arm

"Amelia" he replied with fondness in his voice. He must really love his daughter. After re-bandaging the wound on the arm Dr. Wilson finished his check up

"Everything seemed to be fine, just some wounds that will heal in time. I guess Liz tomorrow you can take her home" Liz nodded to the doc

"I will prescribe some medicines that will fasten the healing process. But if there is any problem like headache, dizziness, pain anywhere in the body anything at all, you have to contact me straight away" both Liz and I nodded to that

"I guess this is it, hope there won't be any problem at all" he glanced at his watch "I am afraid you will have to excuse me Liz, I have to go to the surgery right now" Liz nodded her head

"Sure Charlie thanks" the doc smile politely "No problem Liz" and he got out of the room. Liz sat with me for a while then she got out as well. Though, she had men outside of the room standing by if I need anything at all. After Liz got out of the room, leaving me all alone, I pulled out the needles from my hands again and got up from the bed. There wasn't any mirror in the room so I walked into the bathroom where I found one. I glanced at myself and looked at a different face in the reflection. A face that was stranger to me, a face that I have never seen in my life before, a body that I wasn't familiar with at all but currently it's mine, it's me. I am this stranger girl now. It felt so weird and unexplainable. I wish I was in my own body but I have been dead for over six months according to the time line. If my body was buried then it must have turned into something I am sure I don't want to see or be inside. I guess I have no other choice but to accept this new body as my own.

I took off the white color dress that the hospital gives the patients to wear. I stood in front of the mirror in complete nude state and stared at the stranger body, looking at it carefully and pointing out the differences between my two bodies as this one is also my body now for the time being at least and compared one with the other one. I am taller than I was with my own body, over five feet six inches. I was barely five four before. There are curves on this body but smaller in size and the entire body is very thin, and looked easily breakable. I was thin too but nowhere near like now. There is just bones and skin with this body, and no flesh in between. The body was similar to those models, who possessed ridiculously thin body. And Jacqueline Holmes seemed involved in modeling stuffs, well that's what her body features were saying to me. There was couple of tattoos on her body as well. A small star tattoo on right foot, one strange kind of tattoo on the small of the back, another butterfly one on the back of the right shoulder, and one rose tattoo in the front of the left shoulder. I think I can live with them actually they are quite good looking. But the funniest thing is I have a feeling that I am a virgin again. This body seems untouched by man that way. I don't know whether it's a good thing or a bad thing.

I looked at the face now. I do not own hazel eyes anymore. They are Prussian blue now with black long lashes coating them. Those eyes are actually very stunning and the best feature in the body among other things. A small straight nose, light pink lips all fitted in a heart shaped face. But the thing captured my mind is the innocence in those pretty eyes and the light of the face. I never had that kind of innocence in my face. Because I was never innocent since I could understand the world and its cruel reality. When you kill someone innocent just for some selfish purpose, you can't remain innocent no matter what. Another thing that was presence in those eyes was twinkle of mischief. The skin tone could be described with the words creamy fairness. It wasn't pale, neither was it tanned something in between. The hair seemed dyed in very deep burgundy color otherwise I think it would be coal black. Though the hair color matched well with skin tone and eyes, Jacqueline Holmes seemed to have good fashion and look sense. The hair was simply straight from root to end, not a single curve in them and very silky. It reaches the middle of my back. I had longer hair than this. But it suits well with the body anyways. Not just my looks, my tone of voice has also changed. It's more feminine than before, smoother and sharper.

I have to admit the body is good and the face is more beautiful than mine was but there was one thing that wasn't letting me like being in this body. It's too much fragile for my liking. My own body had high tolerance for pain and torture, it was very strong. It had several glorious scars in it. However this body didn't have even a simple paper cut scar on it. Except for the recent wounds the skin of this body is smooth like porcelain. It's clear that no harm was inflected upon this body where my body had went through a lot and survived as well. This is Mystic Falls, the town of supernatural beings; I am really not sure how long I could go on with this weak body before it gets killed again. And god knows what would happen to my soul then. If I am gonna stay in this body and if I decide to accept it completely then I better work out and make it strong enough to survive even a werewolf bite. I can't wait for tomorrow to come. Because I have a feeling that when I am gonna get out of here I will face a familiar but still a very different world waiting up for me.

**AN: Okayyyy this is it for now. I will update soon. Please don't hold yourself back while writing your reviews. Your reviews make the story better and helps me write better chapters. Love you guys a lot. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello readers, I have got another chapter for you. I hope you like it and enjoy reading it. Thanks for the reviews for previous chapters. I really love them. Enjoy the story guys...  
**

**Chapter 11: Back in Game**

Sheriff Forbes pulled over the car in front of a house. I guess that's the house the Holmes family was supposed to stay in. We got out of the car and started walking towards the house. I was really relieved to get out of the hospital, lying there on the hospital bed was just a waste of time. I found out later from Dr. Wilson that I have been out for almost forty eight hours. What if the werewolf that attacked the Holmes family has already left town? Though I have a feeling that he is still here, in this very town means in Mystic Falls. I didn't have any proof or theory behind my feeling, it was just some sort of sixth sense I guess. I believe I have stayed around supernatural beings for too long to know their ways of thinking and working. And from the past experience and inner sense, I could tell that who ever that werewolf was, wasn't here to leave so soon or just passing through the town but he came to stay here for some purpose. I found out one more thing that I had vampire blood in my system for two days to heal me up from the wounds I got from the wolf attack. When I woke up I had only a gash on my arm and a cut on my head. A werewolf who killed three people, butchered them like a true predator would leave me with only two wounds and a little pain in my body, it's absurd to even think about it. I bet when I was found my situation was much worse than when I woke up and only one thing can heal wounds so severe so fast, which is vampire blood. I just wonder who gave me the blood, probably Damon since he often investigates crime scenes together with Liz. Could Damon's blood in Jacqueline Holmes's body be the reason for my soul to enter her? I did have a blood bond with Damon and may be I still do.

I pushed the door inside and opened it; an already decorated living room came into my view. I entered the house slowly and looked around. The house is quite beautiful and welcoming. Except for some packed up boxes with personal stuffs in it the whole place is already settled up for me. Sheriff Forbes entered the house behind me, sighing heavily. She must be remembering her friend Paul. I felt sad too

"It's very beautiful" I spoke up truthfully and Liz just smiled at me. I wonder if any vampire would need my invitation for entering this house because technically all the rightful owners of this house are dead. Though I am in Jacqueline Holmes's body but I am not her really. The house is not on my name. I guess I have to wait for a while to figure that out.

"I have a homecoming gift for you" spoke up Liz making me surprised in a good way. I stared at her in confusion while she called in one of her officers. After a while the officer came in the house with a light brown color cute looking dog. It was busy sniffing the ground carefully

"Thank you Sheriff Forbes, but you really didn't have to buy me anything" Liz sighed heavily

"I didn't buy it for you, he was yours already. I am just giving him back to you. Perhaps his name is Boomer" I just nodded my head awkwardly. I really need to find out more about the Holmes family. I hesitatingly walked up to the dog, making it notice me finally. And just as the dog saw me, he suddenly started barking at me loudly. That's what I had feared. It must have sensed something wrong with me. He must have already realized that I am not really the girl who petted him up.

"What is wrong with it?" asked Sheriff Forbes annoyed at the loud barking

"I don't know Sheriff, it was calm a minute ago" replied the officer holding the dog with difficulty and feeling completely clueless about the dog's behavior. The dog Boomer was trying hard to get out of the officer's hold and come at me. It will attack me without any doubt if he could free himself from the hold on him. I didn't know what to do. Should I just tell Sheriff that I don't want it anymore? She will understand that I don't remember my dog anymore and that's why I didn't want it around. Besides, I was never a huge fan of keeping a pet anyways. But then I thought about it again. This dog has seen everything that happened with the family and it seems trained well too. May be if I could make him used to of me and get friendly enough, perhaps he could lead me to something at least. I was also hoping it could help me find out the werewolf somehow, dogs have high senses after all. With that thought, I decided to keep Boomer with me. Taking a deep breath I walked up closer to it, ignoring it's loud barks and hostile behavior. The dog increased its barking more and pulled against his hold hard. I attempted to touch his head and it tried to bite me

"Be careful dear, something must be wrong with him" said Liz with concern. I didn't give up and tried to touch it again while saying soothing words. I wasn't sure if it's going to work but I looked straight into his eyes, pleading him to trust me. This time he let me pat his head lightly but there was stiffness in him but thankfully it stopped the barking.

"It's okay, everything will be alright, I know what happened, everything will be alright" Boomer stared deep into my eyes on its own and made a positive sound, then completely calmed down. I guess I was right to think, he was trained and could understand people well. He saw trustworthiness in me, that's why he calmed down so fast.

"Here everything is fine now" said the officer with relief who has been going through a bit trouble while holding Boomer up.

"Is he hungry?" I asked while patting the dog's head

"No, we fed him just before coming here" replied the officer and then set Boomer free. The dog ran straight upstairs while sniffing the floor. He must be looking for something

"There is a party in town today; we call it the founders' party. The Mayor of this town is throwing it in her mansion. Would you like to come Jacqueline?" I recalled the first founder's party after the season three started. They found that Caroline's father Bill Forbes can resist vampire compulsion and Klaus came back in Mystic Falls again along with Rebekah and an unconscious Stefan in search for answers to why his hybrids are dying in transition. If the changes are still in place then Klaus is already in Mystic Fall and very much incapable of doing anything at all. And Rebekah and other originals are far away from the town at the moment. I must go to this party. This will be the best opportunity for me to see everyone again and find out how they are doing with their lives. I wonder if Caroline got tortured this time by her father. And the amount of time I spent with Liz since I woke up, I am quite sure Sheriff Forbes knows everything about Caroline being a vampire and all. Gosh there are so many things to learn and know about especially with the changes.

"Sure, I would love to come Sheriff" I said with eagerness in my voice because that's what I was feeling really. Liz smiled, happy that I agreed to come. Only if she knew how much she really helped me by inviting me to this party. A party is the best event to meet everyone altogether.

"Okay, how about I sent Caroline after a while to pick you up for the party?" I nod my head with a smile

"That would be great. I was wondering when I will meet her again?" I immediately bit on my tongue. Sheriff Forbes didn't miss to hear that either and frowned at me

"Again?" I quickly raked through my brain to find some proper excuse to cover up the silly slip of my stupid tongue

"Actually, Sheriff, you spoke so much about her and I learned so many things about her from you in such short time, it's like I have already meet her before in person" I said feeling like a moron. Liz gave me a weird look but thankfully nodded anyways, letting the matter go hopefully. I sighed in relief inwardly and slapped myself too in my mind for being such an idiot. How can I be so stupid and careless? God I had almost blown up everything and could have exposed myself to Liz right away. I better be more careful from now on.

"Okay then, I will see you later at the party" said Liz and I just nodded my head with a small smile because I was still a bit shaken from inside for the almost accident. Sheriff Forbes and her officer got out of the house and I sighed out loudly after closing the door behind them. I must say that was really close. But thank god I am still in the hiding game. I heard Boomer upstairs doing something with stuffs and making messing up noises. I ran upstairs too and found him digging up through a card board box. The level on the box said this one has the belongings of Jacqueline Holmes in it. I sighed heavily, Boomer must be missing her. Sensing my presence in the room Boomer started to bark at me again but it wasn't the angry type barking like before but more like asking me to come over to him. I walked up near and saw the things he had pulled out of the box. There was a diary among the other things. I picked it up and opened it. It was Jacqueline Holmes's diary. A smile crawled up my lips. Now I will know everything about her, her life and about the rest of the family as well. Without wasting any time I started to go through it, reading all the pages lightly though. Just scanning my eyes over the words but in some points I had to read it couple of times. Caroline would be here soon and I should be getting ready for the party but I didn't bother about that and kept on reading the diary because I kind of found myself hooked up with Jacqueline Holmes's life. She had the kind of life I always dreamed about having for myself but never could get it. I was right about Jacqueline Holmes; she did turn out to be a model though not that professional. She just did several photo shoots for magazine covers and calendars and walked the ramp only three times for some new comer designers. Though it was her dream to become a famous model or a diva in the future. Jacqueline Holmes was a girl with lots of sweet dreams and cute wishes, she was pure at heart and knew no darkness. Her life was cut short but she lived happily for sure.

The things Jacqueline Holmes described about her family, it was clear that they were a very happy family. They loved each other, stood by each other in sickness and in health and they were very lucky to have each other. The younger brother Jason, I learned was a science geek. Well that's what Jacqueline Holmes described him as. Sheriff Holmes was a respective person, very honest and hard working. The mother of the family was a very kind heart woman and a wonderful mother. Jacqueline Holmes described herself as well in her diary. The things she wrote in her diary, saying that she had really done them in her life, it was clear that she was not a girly girly type at all. She was a very successful prankster in her previous school. She got a lot of friends and buddies though not a boyfriend because of her naughtiness and for being not the dating type. I couldn't help but laugh reading the incidents she wrote about her dating experiences. We could have been good friends actually great friends if she was still alive. I felt really sad that such innocent and kind girl, and good as a person died such tragic death. I felt bad for the whole family. They didn't deserve such cruel deaths, they shouldn't have died actually.

I glanced outside the window and saw Caroline's car coming towards the house. I closed the diary quickly and looked around for a dress to wear. I found nothing proper for the event so quickly except for a red check shirt. I pulled off the white tops I was wearing and put on the shirt. I stood in front of the mirror and untied my hair then quickly combed it through. Making myself appropriate enough for the party and then I went downstairs. Caroline would be knocking on the door any moment now. And indeed I heard a knock when I reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Coming" I yelled out and rushed to the door, eager to see Caroline again. I opened the door but instead of Caroline, another stranger girl stood at the porch.

"Yes?" I asked wondering who this girl is. But who ever she is, the girl is absolutely gorgeous looking

"Hey, I am Amelia" she spoke her name. I have heard that name before.

"Are you Dr. Wilson's daughter?" I asked and she nodded. Not that I minded that Amelia came instead of Caroline but where is she? I was really looking forward to meet her.

"I thought Caroline was suppose to come to pick me up" I said politely and stepped aside from the doorway to let Amelia enter the house. Amelia walked in slowly with hesitating steps

"Caroline was supposed to come but she got busy, helping her friends making chilies for the party. I wasn't doing much help with that, so I came here to pick you up instead" I nodded my head. I understand that Caroline would be more eager to help her friends means Elena and Bonnie than to come pick up a stranger girl. I guess I have to wait till getting to the party to meet everyone once again

"Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. I am Jacqueline Holmes. Call me Jacq" it could be just my imagination but Amelia's face suddenly darkened. I must have imagined it up because she didn't even know me let alone have a problem with me or my name perhaps

"Would you mind if I call you Jay instead? I don't really like the name Jacq" I frowned in confusion

"Okay but why don't you like the name Jacq?" she just shrugged her shoulders "No reason"

"Are you ready?" asked Amelia quickly, clearly trying to change the subject. I let her and nodded to her question though feeling a bit odd about her

"Yeah, just let me fix some food for my dog. It will take only a minute"

"Sure, no problem" said Amelia and I rushed to the kitchen. Thankfully I found the dog food packet in the first cabinet that I opened. I poured them in the bowl with Boomer written on it and called for the dog and put the food on the kitchen floor. Boomer came downstairs but seeing Amelia he started to bark.

"Boomer, stop it. Bad manners" I tried to shut him up however, it created some suspicion about Amelia in my mind

"I am sorry about Boomer, he's been acting strange since this morning" Amelia clearly didn't like being barked at and perhaps scared of it too. Her face said it all

"I am gonna wait outside in the car. It's parked right in front of the house," saying that she got out of the door fast. Boomer stopped barking after Amelia left. I shook my head to myself. After showing Boomer the bowl in the kitchen I got out of the house myself, locking the door behind me. Amelia was sitting inside the car talking to someone on the phone. Seeing me coming she hanged up on who ever she was talking to. I walked up to Caroline's car that's quite familiar to me. I better find out about Amelia. She seemed very close to the gang but how and when did this happen? Something was up with her for sure otherwise Boomer wouldn't have behaved that way but what is her story? I got inside the car, sitting in the front passenger seat

"I am really sorry about my dog Amelia. I have no idea what's going on with him" Amelia nodded her head

"It's okay but I think you should take him to a veterinarian, do a checkup on him" I just nodded to her with a smile pretending to take her advice seriously. Amelia started the car and drove out of the neighborhood.

"So you are friends with Caroline and her friends" though I said it like a question but actually it was a statement. I had no better way to start a conversation with Amelia

"Yes, we are really good friends" said Amelia shortly. Suddenly a text came in her phone. She slowed down a bit and read it quite eagerly. A wide smile appeared on her face. I had a feeling it must be her boyfriend by the way she smiled. She quickly wrote the reply then focused back on the road again

"Did you live here your whole life?" I asked knowing very well that she didn't. But I can't just ask her how long since she known the group. It will create heavy suspect on me

"No, I moved here from Seattle two and a half months ago" she got close with the group in just two and a half month. That's something interesting. It strengthened my doubts about her more. There must be something up with her. She is not what she seems. What if she is the new werewolf in town? Even if she isn't a werewolf but still there is something off about her. Besides, the others added her in the group must be for some good reasons.

"Sorry for being nosy but is there any particular reason that you moved from a city like Seattle to a small town like Mystic Falls" Amelia stayed silent for a moment, it's clear that she isn't liking my asking questions about her. But I chose to ignore her disliking for the time being. I needed to know about her. I hate being in the dark about something after being a know it all for such a long time.

"My dad was offered a better work position in the hospital here" Amelia replied just as shortly as possible but I wasn't ready to spare her

"It must be very tough for you adjusting here after living in a city" Amelia glanced at me with the corner of her eyes then shook her head

"No, I like it here. Actually I belong here" that's another interesting thing. I had spent a long time here but I never felt like I belong here. I always felt like an outsider, like a non-existing character in the story. How lucky of Amelia to feel like that in such short time! I got more sure that she is something supernatural. But what she could be? She is definitely not a vampire. Perhaps I am correct in thinking that she is the new werewolf in town. I should keep an eye on her closely to confirm my suspicion. If so then she is the one who killed the Holmes family.

"Did you remember anything about your life yet?" asked Amelia suddenly. I shook my head

"Though I have been going through my diary a while ago and found out a lot of things but I can't remember them happening" Amelia gave me a sad small smile and looked at me with pity

"It will take time perhaps" she paused for a second "Did you find out about someone special you might have forgotten about?" she asked curiously. I let out a chuckle

"No, it seems I haven't forgotten anyone" of course I haven't forgotten the one very special person of my life. I have been constantly thinking about Damon since I woke up. I am surprised at myself that I could stop myself from running back to him right away and threw myself at his arms and kiss him with all the love I have for him

"So you found out from your diary that you don't have any boyfriend at all, no one missing you back where you lived before?" it seems that having no boyfriend at my age is a shocking thought for Amelia. No wonder why, she is very pretty and probably never stayed single in her life ever before.

"No, no one is missing me" I replied shortly with a light tone. Damon probably isn't missing me because of the compulsion on him. I sighed heavily inwardly then I asked Amelia casually

"Do you have any boyfriend?" Amelia didn't seem to mind me asking that and moreover smiled shyly, making it obvious that she indeed has someone

"He is just not my boyfriend. We are like soul mates, made for each other" I wonder who could that be? Probably someone from the group but who? Matt? Mason?... Elijah?

"What's his name, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked curiously. Amelia was about to say the name but was interrupted by her phone ring. She let out a small shy laugh seeing the ID and shook her head to herself then picked up the call

"Yeah, I am almost there. See you in a bit" she hung up muttering something under her breath. She glanced at me already blushing red

"He is being a little desperate to see me" then it's definitely not Elijah neither Matt. They are not the impatient type, actually far from it. Who else it could be? An unpleasant thought crossed my mind but I dismissed the idea immediately. Not to mention the mere thought shook my soul. Amelia is not a girl Damon would fall for, no way. I mean she is probably very good as a person and obviously a lot beautiful and all but she just doesn't fit the type. No, her and Damon not possible

"Is he the reason you like it here so much?" I asked hoping she would spill out the name because I was kind of feeling anxious suddenly.

"Obviously, before I met him I was kind of lost; I didn't really know how I should live my life. He completes me in every way. I can't live without him and the best thing is it's the same for him. We constantly stay together. It's like we can't handle being away" I was under the impression that Amelia must be an introvert type of person but she doesn't seem to hesitate to express her heart out to a stranger like me.

"Wow, it sounds pretty intense" her situation reminded me of my situation with Damon. We didn't want to stay away from each other either. Though I had to separate each other quite a many times, because for me I couldn't just think about love all the time back then, I had to think about saving lives as well. I had to focus on saving the people I love and care about. Though I wish I could be in his arms right now. I miss the feeling of Damon holding me lovingly, affectionately, staring at me fondly. Amelia pulled over in the parking lot near the Lockwood mansion making me snap out of my thoughts surrounding Damon

"This is it. I think everyone is already here" we got out of the car after Amelia parked it in a suitable place. I knew the way very well but still pretended not to know anything and acted like a complete stranger in a new place. Amelia led me towards the garden where everyone was gathering already. My eyes searched for people whom I was dying to see. Finally I spotted Caroline along with Bonnie and Elena. I suddenly felt a bubble of happiness burst in my chest. It took every ounce of resistance in me for not to just run to them and engulf them all in a bear hug. I let Amelia take me up to them

"Hey girls, I brought our special guest" the three of them looked at me and smiled politely. I smiled back too trying not to look too happy because that would look really weird. For them we were strangers and strangers don't get so happy when meeting each other for the first time. Amelia turned to me with an artificial smile "Let me introduce them to you. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline" she pointed towards each of them while saying their names

"And everyone, well you already know who she is but still, this is Jacqueline Holmes but she likes being called Jay" I raised my eye brows at her but she threw me a smile and a look that said I shouldn't interfere in what she was saying. What's up with this girl and her problem with my name? However, I can't just let her boss me around

"But you can call me Jacq too, if you want. I don't mind either" I didn't miss to see the glare Amelia threw at me from the corner of my eyes. I could barely stop myself from smirking. The other three looked at each other awkwardly and shared a knowing look among them

"No, Jay is fine" spoke up Bonnie glancing at Amelia and giving her a look that I quite didn't get. Something is definitely wrong. However, I wanted to find out if they still remember me

"Is there anyone else with the same name as mine around here? I have a feeling there is a mystery behind this name Jacq" I asked as much casually as possible trying not to sound too interested. Still they looked at each other again and shared a look among themselves

"I had a sister named Jacqueline; we use to call her Jacq too" spoke up Elena with a bit of sadness in her voice. So they still remember me, I mean my memories weren't gone from their lives. I felt so happy inwardly though that didn't last long

"But she is dead. A terrible accident" spoke up Amelia without any feelings in her voice, and maybe I detected a bit of bitterness in her tone as well

"That's why it's better that we call you Jay instead of Jacq otherwise your name would keep reminding us of her and we need to move on from past" Elena and Bonnie gave her the same look again when Amelia said that to me. However, I again failed to understand what that look meant. I was a bit preoccupied thinking about how the name affected Amelia when it seems that the others didn't have that much of a problem calling me Jacq. I am absolutely sure that I haven't met Amelia before this time, I mean even when I was in my own body we haven't met each other. But still it seems that she has a huge problem with me. What did I do to her without me knowing about it? Not to mention I was dead for six long months. What could I have possibly done while staying dead? Something is up and I think it's something that I should find out about as soon as possible. Amelia got a text again

"Guys I gotta go" she announced and just walked away from there. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie looked back at me and they were looking very uncomfortable around me for some unknown reason

"I am sorry about that" spoke up Caroline "It's just Amelia and Elena's sister Jacq were really good friends. She doesn't want to think about her death at all. And calling you by her name would constantly remind Amelia of her so…" wow it seems Caroline has become quite an expert in lying now. Well being with me for all those times, it's not a surprise at all. If I hadn't known the truth I would have easily believed her. But the thing is I know the truth and that's why I wonder why Caroline was lying to me? Why she was saying Amelia and I were good friends anyways when we haven't even met before? And Amelia's behavior towards Jacq means me was quite hostile to be friends with each other. I figured this much out that Caroline was covering up for Amelia's weird behavior but what's the real reason behind Amelia's not liking me, I mean Jacq Gilbert me not Jacq Holmes me? What could possibly the reason be?

"It's okay you guys can call me Jay. And I am sorry to hear about your sister" I told Elena who just nodded her head while sighing heavily

"I am sorry about your family too. I know that you don't remember them but I think it's for the best. Trust me I have lost my parents and sister and it really hurts to think about them" said Elena sadly and I offered her a consoling smile

"If you don't mind me asking, what really happened to her?" my eyes immediately glanced at Bonnie and I noticed the guiltiness that fell over her face immediately though she covered in up quickly

"She died in a car accident" replied Caroline smoothly lying. I inwardly sighed heavily. So I guess that's what they are telling stranger people about my death. This whole thing is so weird but fun in a way though. No wonder why Klaus enjoys taking over others bodies.

"Guys let's not talk about deaths anymore. We are at a party for god's sake" said Bonnie desperately trying to change the subject. I agreed with her

"She is right. How about you guys give me a scoop about the people around and help me out with knowing everyone. Being new in this town, I am completely clueless about everything" they gladly accepted the offer I put

"Yeah sure, we would love to help you adjust here. Not to mention my mom would be very upset with me if I don't" Caroline spoke her heart out without thinking much as always. However, I raised my eye brows at her

"Wait, so you are being forced to be friends with me. I mean you are not doing it on your own? Oh my god and here I was thinking that you are all willing to make me your new friend. How stupid of me!" I let out a regretful sigh

"If that's the matter then please tell me, I will just leave. Gosh you must be thinking of me as a trouble for you. Believe me, I don't like being forcefully friends with someone either. I thought, I mean Sheriff Forbes told me that you are eager to help me and be my friend in this new town. That's why I came here to meet you. But if that isn't the matter then-" Caroline cut me off and stopped me from saying one more word

"Stop, stop god! I didn't mean I am doing this only because my mom asked me to help you around. I really want to be friends with you on my own. I swear; I am not being forced in any way. Please don't think like that. I am sorry I said it like that. I promise to you, I am willing to make you my friend, help you through your tough time, honestly I just-" Caroline was downright panicking now thinking that she hurt my feelings severely. I couldn't hold myself back anymore and started laughing out silently covering my mouth with my hand. It not only got Caroline confused but Elena and Bonnie as well. They all frowned at me with clueless expressions on their faces.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself when you said your mom would be very upset with you. I know you are not being forced to do anything" Caroline glared at me making me laugh more while Elena and Bonnie simply stared at me with shock looks. Gosh I missed tormenting Caroline like this.

"That wasn't funny Jacq" said Caroline in the same tone she used to use with the old me before I died and when we used to have a lot of fun together. Suddenly her face turned from pissed off to sad within moments. I understood I shouldn't have done that. Not because it probably reminded Caroline of me and made her upset but because Bonnie was giving me suspicious looks. I understood that they still remember my behavior, actions, all my memories very vividly. It though made me happy but it sent me a warning signal too.

"It seems not just the names are same" said Bonnie muttering under her breath but I heard that any ways but pretended not to hear her. I understood that if I am gonna keep my coming back a secret for a while then I have to stop acting like myself. My teasing Caroline right now already made Bonnie suspicious of me. I have to stop making it so obvious for them to figure out easily that it's me. I cleared my throat uneasily

"Sorry Caroline, I shouldn't have done that. I have been reading my diary just before coming here. It says that I am a very good prankster. Though I don't have any memory of my life but I guess the nature is still there in me" I apologized to Caroline sounding genuine perfectly

"It's okay Jay. It's just you reminded me of Jacq. She was used to play tease with me too" I just nodded to that and noted in my mind that I can't do anything that I used to do otherwise I will blow off my cover.

"Let's introduce you to everyone else" said Elena changing the topic quickly

"Thanks" I said as they walked me towards the crowd

"No problem" said Elena and motioned for someone to come over. I looked at the way she was looking and saw Stefan coming towards us. Stefan was still Stefan and not a ripper this time like he was at the beginning of the season three.

"Jay, this is Stefan, my boy friend" Stefan smiled at me a little and looked at me with pity

"I sorry for what happened to your family, if you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask us" I nodded my head a little

"Thanks. I really appreciate your support" I said meaning it. Then from nowhere Tyler, Jeremy and Jamie came over to us. Caroline introduced me to them and them to me.

"There is Mr. and Mrs. Saltzman" pointed Elena towards Ric and Jenna. Oh my god they are married now. That's something I did not expect. But it's a very good surprise. Though I guess Meredith won't have Ric's attention now this time.

"Mr. Saltzman is our history teacher. His name is Alaric but we call him Ric. But of course not in the classroom" said Jeremy wrapping an arm around Anna who joined us a moment ago.

"Where did Amelia disappear to?" I asked curiously. I figured she would be with her boyfriend and I really wanted to know who that person is and honestly I am not quite sure why I am being so eager to know that

"Ah there she is. Being love birds with her boyfriend like always" said Jamie rolling his eyes. I turned around to look at the way he was looking. What I saw happening threatened to stop my beating heart again. The thing I didn't even want to think about was happening right in front of my eyes. My fear, my nightmare turned real after all. Amelia was standing in a corner of the garden, away from the crowd, away from everyone else and she was being kissed. And it wasn't anyone else but Damon. My Damon was making out with some other girl in public. And he looked so happy and in love with her, with Amelia. Now I understand why Amelia didn't like me even though we never met before. She knew about me, she knew that Damon was in love with me. That's why she seems to hate Jacq, no she definitely hates me and didn't even want anyone to say my name. She also probably didn't want my name mentioned in front of Damon as well.

But I wonder how much Amelia actually knows about me. I had a feeling that she knew everything about me and about others as well. Why she knows our secrets? Why she knows about me? Seeing the sight I was kind of frozen on the spot. Was I send back to see this? Is this what I came to do, witness Damon loving some other girl? For a second I felt like striding up to them and rip them apart from each other. I didn't realize that I was shaking a bit, from both anger and pain. My heart literary started bleeding in my chest, though my eyes remained dry and stone like, I was too hurt to cry it out. Why is this happening to me? I did everything I was supposed to do. I even scarified my own life without making a single noise. Why make me still suffer like this then? What is this game?

"Jay, are you okay? JAY" Caroline had to shake me to snap me out of my painful trance. I looked up at her, tearing my eyes away from the kissing couple

"Jay, are you alright? What happened to you?" asked Caroline with concern. I forced myself to speak out some words

"I suddenly remembered something. I have to go," saying that I started walking away from the very much confused group. However, Caroline followed me

"Jay, where are you going? What's going on?...hey hold up" Caroline blocked my way and stopped me from walking further. She looked at me with worry in her eyes

"I can't let you leave like this. Are you really okay? What do you remember, Jay?" Caroline asked softly, concern dripping out of her voice

"Look, I can't tell you. Please let me go" Caroline looked deeply into my eyes. I realized she is about to compel me. And I also realized that I wasn't on vervain right now, shit. I quickly looked away and held onto the sides of my head. Stopping her from compelling me

"Aahh my head, it's hurting" Caroline panicked hearing that, she looked around for others

"Please take me home Caroline. I think I forgot to take my pills" without thinking much Caroline nodded her head and took me to her car. I was still a bit shaking and had to wrap my arms around my body to keep myself from falling apart. Caroline thought it was because of the headache I was feeling but in reality it was because of the heartache that I was horribly feeling. Caroline pulled over in front of the house and I kind of rushed inside. Caroline got out of the car too. I waited to see if she could get inside without my invitation while taking some pills. Caroline stood at the door but couldn't get inside. She waited for me to invite her in, though stood casually not to make me suspicious. I guess though the house isn't on my name but I am a living resident of this house and that prevented any vampire from entering the premises without invitation. But I guess if someone else, some other human entered the house and invites a vampire in, they could enter because I wasn't the actual owner of the property. Boomer came down from upstairs and started to bark at Caroline. Should I invite her inside or should I not? I decided not to invite her in. This house is going to be my sanctuary. I don't want anyone in here, especially not vampires. I walked up to the door again.

"Caroline, I am sorry for being rude but I really want to rest and stay alone for a while. I will see you later" Caroline opened her mouth to say something but I rudely closed the door on her face. It must have shocked her and offended her as well but I needed to do that. I watched Caroline drive away in her car from the window of the kitchen. Once she was gone and no one else within earshot, I somehow dragged myself in the bedroom upstairs. I closed the door behind me so that Boomer wouldn't be able to get inside. He was barking right outside of the door. I slowly slide down the closed door and broke down on the floor. I held myself strongly with my own arms but I was terribly shaking. Flashes of Damon kissing Amelia clouding up my mind and threatened to make my nerves bleed and painful screams got out of my chest.

I have seen Damon kissing other women before. I saw him kissing Katherine, Rose and from the show many others. They hurt me but not like now. Because when Damon kissed those other girls, he did that out of pure lust or some other motivations. But this time when he was kissing Amelia, he was doing it out of love and passion. He was kissing her the way he used to kiss me. He was loving her the way he used to love me. Did Damon give Amelia my place in his life? Did someone finally enter his non-beating heart where once only I resided in? Did Damon finally move on from me? And it took him only six months. Katherine held his heart and love for 145 years. Well that's because she didn't compel him to move on from her, I reminded myself. What did I expect that I am gonna compel him to move on and find love in someone else and still had him pinning for me? Though I wanted and wished for him to love me and remember me for at least one year secretly in my mind before he moves on to someone else.

'We make a choice, take a decision and we go through the consequences good or bad'

I made a decision of making Damon move on from me. It was my choice that he would let me go and live a happy life and be in love with someone else. I didn't plan on letting him go myself because I was supposed to be dead and never return. Watching him loving someone else shouldn't have been a problem for me. But now I am back to life again. And I have to suffer the consequences of my decision. I have to let Damon go and let him live a happy life. I could very easily, find Elijah and make him uncompel Damon. And I am sure that if I do that Damon would leave Amelia and come back to me in a moment. But then I will lose the respect I have for my own love. What will it make me if I do that? I will turn into nothing but a selfish person once again. And I really don't want to be like that, I really don't want to be like I was before anymore. I know that love sometimes urges people to become selfish and turn them into mean and cruel persons. but it can also turn people good, make them capable of greatness, be giving and not taking only and go through sacrifices for well being and happiness for the loved ones.

I love Damon, more than anything in the world. And that's why I can't treat him like a toy. I can't repeatedly play with his emotions. I can't leave him whenever I want and then claim him back whenever I see fit. His happiness is the only thing that should matter to me. And he is happy now even though with Amelia but I have to accept that. If I have to watch them be in love and suffer every moment of everyday then so be it. But I will not claim Damon back. He is a person and definitely not a play thing. Katherine played with him even though she claimed to love him, just not enough to care about his happiness but I will never do that to Damon because I love him limitless. And for that this very moment I took another decision, made another choice that I will let Damon go. I will never tell him that I came back. He will live happily with Amelia. Damon is free from me now. But I will always love him and keep protecting him from any danger, and let him be in peace and let him be in love. At least until I go back to the world of death again. I have to find out why am I back. That's the only thing I need to focus on at the moment. I do want to just die right now as I can't see any reason for me to stay alive anymore. But what if there is a purpose for me to return that I can't see at the moment. I must find it out otherwise I will regret dying. But I hope whatever the reason is, I find it quickly because I am not sure how long I can stay strong without Damon's love that I will miss with my every breath and crave with every beat of my heart. But still I will try very hard not to remind myself of Damon all the time and I will get back to the game again. the game of life and death.

**AN: Long chapter, I know. I hope you didn't get bored. Please review and tell me what you think and give me your opinions. Love you all kisses and hugs Lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey friends another chapter for you. Thanks for your reviews. Enjoy the story...  
**

**Chapter 12: Encounter with the Wolves **

I opened my eyes and found myself still lying on the floor. I must have fallen asleep unknowingly while having a break down. I looked around and saw through the window that the sky is just getting clear of darkness slowly. However, the dawn of a new day failed to remove the darkness from my life. I didn't feel like staying awake and go through emotional hell once again. Instead I dragged myself to the bed and dropped myself on it. I closed my eyes again to get sleep for couple of hours more.

I woke up again in the late of the morning. I walked up to the mirror in the room and stared at my reflection for a while. I have a new face, new identity, and new purpose for being here in this world of vampire diaries. It's only logical that I should live a new kind of life here too. I should rid myself of the past relations and feelings and start over again. This time it's a whole new situation and I have to be strong enough to survive through this until I find out what brought me back and why? Jacqueline Gilbert is really dead, and she is never coming back. This time it's Jacqueline Holmes who is gonna play the game with new rules and new attitude.

I took a shower and got ready for the day and also for a fresh start in the world of vampire diaries. I have to find out about the werewolf who attacked the Holmes family so mercilessly. I have a feeling that if I find out about the werewolf, I will find out the reason for me to come back again as well. I forced a good mood upon myself, forgetting everything about yesterday. Well I mean I am at least trying to forget about those horrible scenarios of Damon and Amelia and erase them from my memory for forever. I don't want to think about it a bit because every time I do, I feel this nasty heartache in my chest. And I am willing to do anything to not feel that feeling constantly. I figured that forgetting about Damon and his love is the only way to get my life livable even though for a while. There is no way in hell; I will live longer than necessary in this world. If watching Damon with someone else just for a minute caused me so much pain and trouble, I don't even want to know what will happen to me if I have to tolerate it for a life time.

My stay here will end as soon as I will find out about why I am here again and see if the world needs saving again. If I find everyone is out of danger, I will end my life with my own hands this time. But one thing is for sure, as long as I am staying here, I will stay strong no matter what. I won't allow myself to break down in every two seconds. I may be heartbroken and miserable but there is no way I am gonna turn into Bella Swan from new moon. All I have to do is avoid Damon and Amelia as much as possible and not think about Damon at all. My presents will not affect his current love life in any way, I promised that to myself.

I found Boomer lying on his stomach with a sad face on the living room floor. Crap, I didn't give him food since yesterday noon. He must be really hungry. I quickly fixed some food for him that Boomer started eating hungrily. I wasn't feeling hungry at all but still ate a little breakfast for the sake of maintaining my health. After cleaning up the dishes quickly I got out of the house. Boomer was once again locked up inside and being all alone in the empty house. I have to make some arrangements for him. I can't just leave the poor thing behind every time. I should put him up for adoption. Besides, I have no idea how to take care of a pet properly. If I keep him with me, he will end up dead within weeks.

Anyways, I went straight to the grills to see if there is a vacancy for job and if I could get myself a working position there. The first known person I met there after entering the door was Matt. It was nice seeing him again actually. He was still the same somehow, and it was something I liked at the moment. Everyone else was just changed in lot of ways. Or maybe they weren't changed at all but because I was seeing them from a different point of view this time, they just didn't seem the same to me anymore. However, Matt Donovan seemed still the same to me, nice and friendly, genuinely a good guy. Perhaps because I wasn't so close with him before, I mean I was his friend of course but somehow I wasn't so close with him, the way I was with others. However, at the moment it feels like a good thing that I wasn't too close with him before. Perhaps for that reason, this time he will be the only one I would be able to talk to without constantly feeling hurt in one way or other and be normal and stable in my mind.

Matt noticed that I was looking at him. After taking orders from the customer he was currently dealing with, he made his way towards me. I smiled at him in a friendly way when our eyes met and he returned me the smile as much enthusiastically as possible.

"May I get you a table?" he asked politely

"Actually, it will be very helpful if you could get me a job here. I am new in this town and living all alone. I need some income source" I said with a casual friendly tone and smiling nicely as well. The way Matt was looking at me with indifference in his eyes, it made me realize that I was actually kind of happy to see him again because though unknowingly Matt was smiling at new me the same way he used to smile at old me. I know that Matt is friendly with everyone and treats everyone with the same manners. But his being indifferent was making me feel welcome and it was nice seeing that at least something is still the same for me.

Though I couldn't help but wish that it was Damon's love for me that still remained unchanged even after he lost me. I wonder how it might have been, if I had found out after returning back from the dead that, Damon was still in love with me and no one else was there in his life. But I know that's such a wishful thinking and Damon's never gonna love me now the way he used to love me before, not even if he finds out about my being alive in Jacqueline Holmes's body. Actually it's kind of impossible for Damon to love me again, partially because of the compulsion on him and also because he seems really in love with Amelia from the looks of it.

I had thought that if the compulsion on Damon breaks off, he would come back straight to me without second thought. Not that I was going to try to do anything to find Elijah and ask him to take off his compulsion from Damon or anything. But the thing is I realized after thinking for a long time about Damon and Amelia's relation together that Damon even if the compulsion ever wears off of him which is highly impossible, he will be greatly conflicted about his own feelings. He wouldn't know who to love anymore. Because even though the compulsion might have forced Damon to move on to Amelia so fast but now it seems that he is really loving her on his own. And un-compelling Damon won't make the love for Amelia go away now. And I am absolutely certain of myself that I don't want a love triangle in my life and neither for Damon. I was so hell bent on preventing Damon Elena and Stefan love triangle because I didn't want to see Damon torn and suffering. I sure as hell won't let a new love triangle form in the story and again make Damon suffer. Besides, he is better off without me. Amelia loves him and she will always be with him, and not ditch him like I did. Damon deserves someone who wouldn't just abandon him like Katherine and I did. And as for me, if Katherine can watch Elena and Stefan together and madly in love with each other for as long as Elena lives when Stefan is the only man she ever loved and will always love no matter what, then I think I can manage to handle watching Amelia and Damon for a while too until I go back to being dead again.

"If you don't mind me asking but why are you living all alone? Where is your family?" Matt asked snapping me out of my inner monologue. I hesitated a bit, to answer his question. Should I tell him the truth or just make up some excuse? I assumed he would find out about the tragic deaths of the Holmes family sooner or later anyways

"My family was killed in an animal attack when we were moving in here" I answered him truthfully. Realization flashed over his face. Perhaps he already knows about the terrible incident, after all he is in the group too.

"Are you Jacqueline Holmes?" it seems I was right, Matt knows already. I just nodded my head

"How do you know me?" I asked him curiously though I knew how he must have learned about me

"Caroline told me about you, she is my friend and the sheriff's daughter, so-" Matt would know everything that had actually happened with the Holmes family members that night. Actually now that I am thinking of it Matt would know exactly what happened. He probably knows it was a werewolf attack and perhaps knows the werewolf too. I wish I could just ask him straight

"I met Caroline, yesterday. She seems like a nice girl" I said because honestly I didn't have anything better to say. Matt only nodded and then sighed heavily

"I am really sorry for what happened to your family" his eyes full of pity for me and he looked genuinely sorry too "If you ever need my help, just ask for it" I smiled at him, though a small sad smile

"Are you sure, you are up to help me? Because I really could use some help right now. I need to get a job in this town" Matt lightly chuckled

"Don't worry about it; I will talk to the manager here. I am sure he could manage a place for you too" I sighed in relief inwardly. I really needed a job for earning money. Last time I didn't need to worry about working or money but now if I don't want to starve then I have to work. Though Sheriff Forbes told me that she would take care of my financial needs but I can't just depend on that and be a burden on her. Besides I am never a fan of help when it comes to money.

"Thanks Matt, I owe you one" I was about to walk away but Matt stopped me. I looked back at him and found him frowning at me with confusion written all over his face

"How do you know my name? I am pretty sure, I haven't told you my name yet" he asked suspiciously. My breath got stuck in my throat, realizing my mistake. What can I tell him now? I can't force him to believe that he told me his name himself then forgot about it because Matt was absolutely sure that he didn't. My heart beat increased as Matt waited for an answer. Suddenly my eyes fell on his chest and I found a small name card pinned down on his shirt. I inwardly sighed in relief and pointed my finger at his name card

"Matt Donovan, I saw the name the moment you walked up to me" I spoke up confidently and thankfully it worked nicely enough. All the doubts and suspects were gone from his face and a smile replaced them

"Smart" said Matt and I nodded agreeing with him. But mentally slapping myself for making such a huge mistake, how could I be so careless? Thank god for the name card otherwise I would have blown up my whole plan of staying a secret this very minute.

"So, when should I come back for the job confirmation?" I asked changing the subject quickly. Matt thought for a moment

"Why don't you give me your contact number and I will call you when everything is set with the manager" I nodded and gave Matt my number that he saved in his cell phone book.

"Okay Matt, I will see you later then" saying good bye to him I started walking towards the door. But I felt eyes on me on my way. I looked around and spotted three men in their early thirties or late twenties sitting at a table and staring at me more like glaring at me with both confusion and anger in their eyes. I was pretty sure that I haven't met those guys before in my life or in my death. Then why were they throwing hostile looks at my way? And it seemed that they knew me and wasn't very happy to see me at all. Something was wrong with them but I had no idea what. Feeling odd and doubtful about those men, I looked away from them and walked out of the door only to come face to face with the one person I didn't want to see anytime soon. Damon, my mind spoke up his name with shock but thankfully not a little bit sound escaped out from inside my mind otherwise I would be in trouble again.

Damon was looking straight at me as we were practically standing in each others face, much to my discomfort I should add. And moreover, he was staring at me with a knowing look on his face. I grew unnecessarily more uncomfortable even though I tried hard not to. My heart started beating faster without my permission and unfortunately Damon obviously noticed that. I had to get away from him as fast as possible. He was already looking confused about my sudden increase of heart beat after seeing him, he might suspect something more about me if I stay around him for a second longer and then god knows he would assume what about me. I really don't want to get on Damon's suspect list because I knew very well what happens to them

"Excuse me" saying that like a stranger I passed by him but my rotten luck I couldn't walk much further before Damon stopped me

"Do you know me?" Damon asked me straight away while frowning at me confusingly

"What?" I asked instead raising my eye brows at him as if I had no clue about what he was saying. However, my body especially my heart seems strictly against me today. No matter how hard I was trying to slow down the beating, it only increased more. And obviously it increased Damon's suspicion about me as well and confirmed for him that something is definitely going on with me. Damon seriously rolled his eyes at me when I pretended to be confused about his question

"I asked, do you know me?" Damon repeated his question and I shook my head vehemently

"No, I don't know you" saying that I tried to walk away from him again but he blocked my way. It reminded me of old times but I quickly cleared my head from the flash backs of the past. Damon was still looking curiously at me and his eyes were full of suspect and interest as well

"Why do I feel like you are not telling me the truth?" I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly

"How would I know what's wrong with your feelings, I have never seen you before in my life" I bluntly and strongly lied to him but feared that Damon might catch that I am not being truthful at all. After all he claimed once that he knows me too well and could tell when I am lying to him. I sure am hoping that, that thing changed throughout the time he spent away from me. Damon stared intensely into my eyes. I wasn't worried about being compelled this time. The first thing I did this morning after getting out of the house is, collected some vervain and put it in a locket that's hanging peacefully and nicely from my neck at the moment. However, Damon didn't try to compel me, though he had searched carefully for lies in my Prussian blue eyes. I stayed strong, without blinking even though his dazzling blue eyes threatened to penetrate my soul but I proved myself truthful to him by not cowering away

"Well you perhaps don't know me but I know you" Damon said and I frowned at him with confusion and a little fear too that I didn't let out on my face. He can't possibly know about me, can he?

"The night your family was attacked by some wild animals, I went there with Sheriff Forbes to investigate the sight. You were in pretty bad shape and could have died if I hadn't found you in time" Damon said with voice full of pride, feeling all glorious for being the hero, though not an ounce of compassion in him for the tragic deaths. Well that's Damon after all, can't really expect him to feel sorry for some strangers' death. That will make him less Damon and ruin in image completely. And I know Damon would never let that happen

"Thanks" I said shortly, not really feeling grateful at all. Because come on what's so great about my coming back to life again? All I have in store for me are pain, hurt and sufferings. However, now I am confirmed that Damon fed me his blood and healed my horrible wounds and bruises. I should feel grateful for that but the thought that it has something to do with my being alive again, didn't let me be thankful at all. Though I had a feeling that it took more than just drinking Damon's blood for me to return from the land of death, first someone must have brought my soul back to this world again. I wonder who that person could be and what he must have had to do to bring me back. I was also worried about the consequences of bringing me back to life from dead. Jeremy started seeing dead people or ghosts in the show after Bonnie brought him back from dead. What it might be this time? And since it's me who is back from dead now, it can be nothing but worse than seeing ghosts or may be even worst other things. Sighing inwardly I again attempted to get away from Damon but he didn't let me

"You know you are very lucky to be alive. You weren't supposed to make it" said Damon casually as if talking about weather today

"Yeah, whatever" I said with a bored tone. Really, how lucky of me that I get to come back to life again to see someone else romancing with my lover. I mean really how fortunate of me. Sorry, I couldn't help but think sarcastically. My lame behavior should have made Damon lose his curiosity over me but somehow it seemed to increase his interest more

"What's your name?" I wanted to say something along with the lines that you said you saved my life and you don't even know my name but instead only answered him shortly

"Jacqueline Holmes" it kind of surprised me to see that Damon remained very normal at the mention of my name, well at least half of my name. He didn't flinch, or felt sad or anything at all, nothing changed in him hearing my name. I guess he got really good at hiding his feelings or he doesn't have any feelings left for me at all. And to my disappointment and disliking, I feared the second option is the correct one. It not only caused me pain but enraged me as well. I wanted to get away from Damon this instance.

"People must call you Jacq then" spoke up Damon more casually. I don't get it why was he really talking to me instead of going to the bar and drinking is ass off. And I really didn't like the way he said my name. There was no feeling in speaking the name like it used to have once

"People call me Jay. If you will excuse me, I really need to be somewhere right now" I said and again tried to walk around him but Damon again blocked my way. This time I had seriously almost snapped at him angrily for doing that but I didn't. However, I didn't bother to hide my annoyance and sighed heavily while rolling my eyes to myself.

"Yes?" I asked sounding perfectly patience though visibly acting impatient for anyone to see that clearly

"Why Jay? Why not Jacq?" Damon asked curiously. I wanted to shout at him and say that ask your damn girlfriend about it. Besides, I don't like my name coming out of your mouth anymore. But instead I said

"Listen Mr. Whoever you are-" I was cut off immediately

"Damon Salvatore" said Damon and extended his hand towards me to shake. However, I crossed my arms over my chest instead to let him know that I am not really interested in shaking my hand with him

"Right, Mr. Salvatore. Thank you very much for saving my life but I really need to go and for that you need to stop blocking my way" I said as much politely as it was possible for me at the moment though there was bitterness and false gratefulness in my voice. I was literary burning from inside and almost on the verge of losing control over myself and start yelling at him for being such a pain and for giving me a hard time like this when I am already going through a lot and everything is kind of fucked up for me. I thought I would make sure Damon and I hardly cross paths with each other and even if we do, I had planned on being completely normal and calm around him but seeing him now right in front of my eyes at the moment, those kissing images started clouding up my mind again suddenly. Their lips moving against each other came before my eyes even though I was trying hard not to think about it. My heart cringed inside my chest brutally. I couldn't help myself but be a little bitter and mean to him. I know by behaving like this I am only taking a great risk of exposing myself in front of Damon, nonetheless but what can I do when my blood was boiling inside my veins and my nerves were threatening to make me insane. Damon however was staring at me with raised eye brows

"It's Damon, Mr. Salvatore was my father and I am definitely not him" well obviously I said in my mind while rolling my eyes at him openly. Damon spoke so calmly as if I am being really friendly with him and moreover he had his infamous Damon smirk playing on his lips.

"You didn't mean it at all, did you?" said Damon making me frown at him with confusion

"What?" I asked letting the irritation out in my voice

"You are not really grateful of me for saving your life, are you?" I didn't even bother to convince him otherwise because let's face the truth; I am not very thrilled to find out that Damon has obediently complied with my wishes and moved on from me within six months of my death. I wouldn't have felt so bad if six years had passed by since I left him. No matter what I say or what I try to make myself understand, my heart will always feel a little betrayed because I know Damon very well and that's why I know that he actually really loves Amelia without the compulsion working behind it. And that's what irked me the most that he fell in love with someone else so fast. Gratefulness is the last thing I will ever feel when it comes to Damon.

"I said thanks, didn't I, Mr. Damon Salvatore? What else should I do, kneel down in front of you and kiss your feet?" I spoke with as much casualty in my voice as possible though I couldn't keep the rudeness out of my voice anymore

"Now that's a very rude way to behave with someone who saved your life" I rolled my eyes to myself and let out a heavy sigh

"Whatever, I have to go," saying that I forced my way away from him. I felt his eyes on me but I didn't let myself care about that. When I came out of the grills and walked across the street, I spotted Caroline and Elena walking together, talking about something. Caroline's eyes fell over me and they immediately shut up and both Elena and Caroline looked at me. I understood that they were perhaps talking about me. Well, it's not a surprise at all. The way I behaved yesterday, it must have made them confused and got their minds all working up about me. I shouldn't have lost control over myself like that. But witnessing Damon with Amelia just got me over the edge before I knew it. Controlling my emotions then was out of question. I realized that I should go to Caroline and talk with her and apologize to her for being so rude yesterday. Making up my mind I went to them

"Hello Caroline, hi Elena" I said feeling awkward very much

"Hey" they said uneasily too

"I came here to apologize to you for yesterday. I don't know what got into me suddenly. I am really sorry for acting like that" Elena and Caroline looked at each other, sharing an understanding look

"It's okay, we understand. You went through a lot in such short time and it's alright to take a little time to go back to normal again" said Caroline with concern in her voice and understanding

"Thanks for understanding" I said meaning it. I don't want them to unnecessarily worry about me or give me extra attention

"You said you remembered something yesterday before leaving the party, what did you remember?" asked Elena curiously. I remember making up that excuse. But what answer should I give Elena now? If I refuse to answer then it will increase their interest only which I really didn't want. I thought for a moment then I decided to answer truthfully

"I suddenly remembered someone I love dearly but lost him forever and never gonna get him back" a heavy sigh escaped my breath without my permission. I really did lost Damon forever and it hurts like bitch. And the feeling of pain and hurt is so strong that after a certain level it's better for your sanity to just stop feeling anything at all. I understand now why vampires have to turn off their emotions once in a while when they are having a bad time. It's really hard to deal with tormenting emotions all the time that threatens to drive you crazy.

"What happened to him?" asked Elena more curiously. I just shrugged my shoulders to show that I am being careless about it

"I just remember that I lost him, I don't know how. Perhaps for some choices I might have maid. But it doesn't really matter anymore. I have lost more than just one loved ones, actually I lost everyone-" I took a deep breath. Caroline and Elena looked at me with pity

"But I am gonna keep going on and live my life while I am living" they just nodded awkwardly for lack of good words to say at the moment. Suddenly a voice came from not so far from us

"Hey girls" I looked at the way Elena and Caroline looked and found Amelia walking over to us. Great, I thought to myself. Another person I didn't want to cross paths with. She came up with a bright smile, feeling all happy and lucky

"Amelia, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be on the shopping trip with your mom" said Elena and Caroline wondered the same thing by the looks on her face

"Well I managed to escape, and I am here to surprise Damon. He must be at the grills waiting for Alaric" said Amelia confidently as if she knows Damon like the back of her own palm. Well may be she does, good for her and Damon.

"And let me guess, Alaric won't get a chance to meet him today, will he?" asked Elena and Amelia just grinned more

"I am gonna make him take me to the road trip he promised me two days ago. I just can't stop imagining how romantic it would be, just the two of us, driving around aimlessly for hours and completely lost in each other" Amelia sighed dreamily but I felt suffocated in the open even though fresh air is surrounding me. I felt like someone was choking me to death. Though outside I stayed strong and motionless just like a stone, indestructible although from inside I was dying with every passing moment

"You forgot to mention heavy making out sessions and sex nonstop" said Caroline with a roll of her eyes and I feared my chest would burst out from the pressure I was feeling from inside as Amelia blushed brightly

"Yes well that too, I am telling you, no matter how many times I make love with Damon, I will never get enough of him and always want more" said Amelia without hesitation. That's it I have to leave before I lose my control again. I opened my mouth to say that I am leaving but Caroline stiffed suddenly. I looked at the way she was looking and found Bill, Caroline's dad walking over to his car. I guess the daddy-daughter torture thing happened after all. Caroline looked at Elena and she nodded her head, shared an understanding look and Caroline started walking over to her father. I wonder what changed during this time. It couldn't have been exactly the same. I don't think Damon killed Alaric this time; Elena definitely wasn't trying to change him because she has Stefan now. Damon wasn't so pissed off on everyone to risk killing Sheriff's ex-husband. He was actually happy because he has Amelia to love him. So what exactly happened this time? I wish I could know but it's impossible to know such detailed information about the incidents without getting involved with the gang. And joining the supernatural club again was the last thing I wanted to do. I have to stay away from them no matter how much I wanted to know what's going on with their lives and what changes are happening this time.

"I heard you had a panic attack yesterday" Amelia's voice snapped me out of my thoughts

"Huh?" I asked, I kind of missed to hear what she asked me

"I heard you ran away from the party yesterday, having a panic attack or something. How are you doing now?" Amelia asked, not sounding so concerned at all like Caroline and Elena but just being casually formal with me

"I am doing well now" I replied feeling really weird talking to Amelia normally when I honestly wanted to kill her, strangle her to death. I shook my head a little to clear my head from thinking like that. It's not her fault that she is in my place in Damon's life and others as well. I vacated my place myself for her to fill up. I can't blame her for anything. And I can't replace her either.

Caroline came back as her father drove away from the parking lot. Elena wanted to say something to her but she didn't because I was standing there. I should have left right when Amelia walked up to us

"I have to go home. I will see you later" I said softly and took a step away from the group but Caroline stopped me by calling on my name. I looked back at her

"Tonight is the senior prank night, though you are a junior but would you like to join us?" I shook my head disappointing Caroline

"Sorry I can't come, I haven't finished unpacking yet" Caroline nodded in understanding and didn't force the matter further. I guess she was just being formal towards me otherwise the Caroline I know so well wouldn't have spared her friends for something so important such as senior prank night. I know she is gonna make everyone else participate in setting up pranks at school in the middle of the night. I guess she doesn't consider me as her good friend yet, oh wellall good for me if it stays like this. Amelia chipped in when Caroline was about to say something more to me

"I am sorry too Caroline, but I don't think I will be able to join you guys either" said Amelia making Caroline and Elena frown at her

"And why is that?" asked Caroline narrowing her eyes at Amelia. She hesitated a bit to answer

"Well Damon and I, we might not make it back to Mystic Falls till tomorrow morning" Caroline opened her mouth to speak, probably threaten her or something but I cut her off quickly

"I will see you guys later," saying that I walked away from them with fast steps and long strides, not bothering about their gazes on my back. I headed straight back home. Once inside my sanctuary I broke down again, collapsed on the floor. I scolded myself for being so weak and tried to get a hold on myself but I just couldn't stop shaking for quite some time. I stayed curled up in a ball until I felt stable again. Boomer stayed silent and watched me from across the room, sitting quietly because he understood that I was going through hell. Suddenly the innocent animal's company seemed more comfortable to me than the company of the people whom I love and care about dearly because at the moment this dog whom I met only yesterday seems to understand me more than anyone else in this freaking town. After gathering myself up, I took another shower unnecessarily. As if the cold water could wash away all my pain and agony and give me peace in my mind.

It's only early evening; I took Boomer out for a walk. I changed my mind about giving him up. I haven't been alone for a long time now. Back in my world staying alone wouldn't have been a problem at all for me. I stayed alone my whole life there. But since I came into the vampire diaries, that habit of staying alone just got destroyed. And now the mere thought of being alone creeps me out. But since no one else can be near me or be my friend, so only this dog Boomer could be my company and help me with my loneliness. I walked into the woods, not feeling like being on the sidewalk of the street. Boomer followed me obediently. It's a miracle really how he got used to of me so fast. We walked through the woods for a while, going deeper. Then suddenly Boomer started to run towards another direction ditching the trail I was following. I ran after him of course and it took long time for me to come to a stop. I found Boomer sniffing around the ground. Something must be wrong here. He barked for me while looking at the same spot. It was a bush, quite a huge one. Someone could easily hide behind it. I looked into the bush and found dried blood on the leaves and on the ground. It didn't take me long to understand that this was the spot where the Holmes family was killed. There was a highway road not so far from the spot where I was standing at the moment. The horrible attack must have happened within this area.

I looked around for more clues but all I found was dried blood here and there. I sighed heavily, knowing that I am not gonna get anything from this place.

"Let's go Boomer" I said to the dog. It's getting dark already. By the time we will reach back home, it will be totally dark outside. Not that I cared or anything. But suddenly I started to feel that something wasn't quite right around us. My suspicion got confirmed when Boomer started barking out as well. Danger was near us, probably surrounding us and I could literary sense it. Suddenly a man stepped from behind a tree and came into my view. Boomer cowered down a little seeing him and started making whining sounds. I remembered the man from the grills earlier this morning. He was sitting with two other men and they were all glaring at me with hostility. What was he doing there? And why Boomer was scared of him? My confusion increased more when the other two men came out from behind the trees as well.

"Look who we have found here?" said one of them mockingly but there was something evil in him. He screams danger and terror. Though I felt a bit scared but I gathered up my courage and asked fearlessly

"Who are you?" the one who spoke up mockingly started to come towards me with a menacing smile. The other two stood straight like statues at a little distance, watching me carefully. They though staying calm but their eyes said it all that if you are smart enough you better stay away from them. What are these people? They definitely aren't humans for sure, I just know it. There is just something about them that told me that they are not only non human but also something terribly bad and dangerous. I took a step back instinctively as the man stood right in front of my face. His eyes checked out my face and body carefully. Boomer was still standing near me, being faithful and didn't run away like a human companion could have very easily in this situation. But he was scared, very much. Even my own heart beat increased when the evil looking guy raised his hand up to caress my face. I obviously slapped his hand away courageously before he could touch me. It only made him smirk

"She is feisty Raze" the guy said to one of the two men who, was standing at a distance with a predator like expression. The Raze guy was black and huge; I mean even if he is a human, he could crush someone like me in a blink.

"It doesn't explain how she is still alive Craig?" asked the third guy whose name I didn't know yet. But he too was huge, not like Raze though but still could easily kill me if he wishes to. That guy was a bit tanned and looks like he is the impatient one among the three. But what caught my attention is what he just asked. How am I still alive? What are they talking about? It's impossible that they could know that I am possessing Jacqueline Holmes's body. Hell they didn't even know me in the first place, let alone the fact that I died six months ago and then came back. Then what are they talking about, actually who are they talking about?

"Be patience Caleb, that's what we are here to find out" spoke up the guy named Raze in his husky masculine voice that threatens to send shivers down the spine. Caleb however rolled his eyes at him and then glared at me

"Ask her how she is still alive when I killed her?" spat out Caleb, trying hard not to just come over to me and strangle me to death for an answer. I understood by then who were they talking about. They were talking about Jacqueline Holmes and her family. They are the werewolves who butchered the whole family on the previous full moon. Three dangerous werewolves walking around in Mystic Falls and killing people, what the hell is the council doing? The werewolf whose name I learned is Craig sighed heavily at Caleb's impatient attitude. Craig looked back at me and stared straight into my eyes. Though he appeared to be less dangerous than the other two but I could tell if anyone gets on his bad side that person doesn't live to see another day.

"You heard what my friend asked you, darling" he said smirking cunningly at me

"First tell me, why you are here is Mystic Falls? I know what you are" I spoke up pushing the fear back in the deep of me and stood straight to show that I am not afraid of them. I even stared at Craig with unblinking eyes and demanded answer with a tough attitude

"Really now, then tell me what we are?" asked Craig mockingly not believing me at all. I took in a sharp breath

"You are werewolves and you killed my family" suddenly Caleb came at me so fast that no one realized his movements until he pushed me up against a tree, choking me horribly and his eyes were turned too, in yellow color like a wolf's eyes

"I remember killing you too" he growled at my face. Boomer attacked on his leg as the werewolf threatened to strangle me to death. I was trying to free myself of his hold as well but that was nothing but a futile attempt. Caleb kicked Boomer off of his feet but as he tried to attack the werewolf's leg again Raze came up suddenly and snapped Boomer's neck in a blink, killing him instantly

"NO" a sharp scream came out of my chest even though my throat was hurting terribly because of the choking. Caleb tightened his grip on my throat more, threatening to break the bones in there mercilessly. Raze however pushed Caleb away from me before he could completely kill me. I fell on the ground instantly and struggled to push some air in my lungs and catch my breath. My throat was hurting pretty badly and I find it difficult to make any sound or noise. Boomer's lifeless body lay on the ground and a drop of tear escaped my eyes. I pushed myself up on feet again though I had to hold onto the tree to stand up properly. Caleb and Raze were fighting with each other while Craig was trying to push them apart. They were animal like in nature as well. I concentrated on what they were saying

"We can't waste time on something so insignificant. We are here for the hybrid. We have to find Klaus as soon as possible" Craig yelled at the other two who was still trying to kill each other. A gasp threatened to come out but I stopped it in time. I absolutely didn't want them to know that I had any idea about Klaus's whereabouts. Why were they even looking for Klaus was another million dollar question? Did they want Klaus to turn them into hybrids? Is that why they are searching for him? How do they even know about Klaus? Too many questions were running through my mind; so I listened to them carefully instead of running away like any sane person would have.

"Tell him that, he is the one who failed to kill a little girl, it's pathetic" said Raze in his monstrous voice

"Don't dare talk to me like that you son of a bitch" growled out Caleb "I killed her but the fucking bitch came back to life somehow"

"That's exactly why we can't kill her, not yet at least. We have to find out first what she did to come back to life and how does she know about us" said Craig still standing in the middle of the other two

"Does it matter, let's just fucking kill her. Markus asked us to bring him Klaus but we haven't even found him yet. He will be very disappointed with us and you know what happens when he is not pleased" yelled out Caleb to his pack brothers in frustration and sort of scared too. Who the hell is Markus? Everything is just so changed, its mind harassing really. So many new characters and events that even I didn't know about. And I really hate it, not knowing things, not being a 'know it all' anymore.

"I know Markus and what he is capable of doing better than you do Caleb but finding out about this girl is important too" said Craig sighing heavily, he took a deep breath and looked at the other two patiently. Raze and Caleb has finally stopped trying to kill each other and are listening to Craig attentively now

"This town is full of vampires and witches but this girl is new here. She shouldn't know about us. Its better we find out how she does before we kill her" they were talking as if I wasn't even there let alone listening to them closely. Caleb nodded his head sternly with a pissed off look on his face, clearly not really liking the idea of delaying slaughtering me

"Fine, do whatever you want. But she was my prey before and I am the one who is going to kill her now" said Caleb with an enraged voice. Raze only rolled his eyes at him

"Very well" said Craig sighing in relief that he got his pack under control again. He seemed to be the leader of this group. The three of them looked back at me again. I gulped down my fear and tried to remain strong

"How do you know about us?" Craig asked approaching me dangerously this time. He held onto my arms in bruising grips and pinned me down against the tree I was standing near. He looked at me dangerously that sent chills down my body

"Who is Markus?" I asked instead gathering up all my courage. Craig sneered at me viciously and dug his nails in my arms, making it bleed. I flinched at the pain and an unwanted whimper escaped my lips

"You low life human, how dare you ask about Markus?" Craig hissed at me. A gasp escaped my mouth due to the pain that he was inflecting upon me.

"I won't tell you anything until you answer me" I said still not letting fear take over me and put up a fight bravely. Though my spunk didn't please the werewolf this time and he raised his hand to strike me hard. I closed my eyes in anticipation for the pain I am bound to receive but that never came. Instead he made a weird sound himself. I opened my eyes and saw that his eyes went wide and he looked in immense pain. I glanced at Raze and Caleb and they were looking simply shocked. Craig slowly fell down on his knees making groaning sounds and revealed a person who was standing in front of me now with a blood covered heart in hand, someone I least expected to see there at the moment

"Katherine" escaped my lips before I could stop it. Katherine frowned at me confusingly, shocked much hearing her name coming out of my mouth. Before she could say anything or could do anything Raze and Caleb both attacked her. Katherine put up a good fight but the two werewolves seemed a lot stronger than her even in their human forms. They were wounding her seriously and I could do nothing but stand there and watch. At one point it seemed that Caleb and Raze would tear off Katherine into pieces. I had to do something; I couldn't just stand there anymore. I spotted a car parked on the road side, perhaps it was Katherine's. I rushed to it, thankfully the door wasn't locked and the key was still in ignition. It's definitely Katherine's. I started the car first

"Katherine" I yelled out for her. She somehow freed herself from their holds and got inside the car in a blink. I quickly stepped on the acceleration and started driving away fast. Katherine was seriously hurt but she was healing quickly too though she looked exhausted at the moment. I saw in the rear view of the car and found that the werewolf Raze was still running after us. I increased the speed more and forced him to stop coming for us. I didn't slow down until I felt safe again and neither of the two wolves was in sight anymore.

"Stop the car" came from Katherine. I glanced at her way then sighing heavily I parked the car at the side of the road. After stopping the car I sank in my seat feeling like a culprit and avoided looking at Katherine.

"How do you know me?" I know I am very good at lying but I also know that Katherine would have caught it right away. Besides, I really didn't feel like lying to her too. Deciding to tell Katherine the truth I finally faced her and looked into her eyes

"I am your friend Katherine, of course I know about you" Katherine looked sternly at me but confusion and shock was evident in her eyes as well. She must have already started guessing who I could be.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked and I let out a heavy sigh

"Who do you think?" I asked her instead. Now her face was fully covered with shock only

"Jacq" she gasped out and I nodded my head. Katherine could only stare at me with shocking eyes. I hope I didn't make a mistake confiding Katherine in my secret. Well I guess I will find out soon enough.

**AN: Another long chapter, though I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please, please please review guys. Love, hugs and kisses**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys back with another chapter. Thanks for your wonderful reviews. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter. The story continues...  
**

**Chapter 13: Ghost Business **

**Third Person's POV **

Matt was working out in the school Gym late at night after he got off from his work at the Grills. He is greatly disturbed with the things going on with him. At first he saw Viki in his dreams only, asking for his help for god knows what. But now things are getting crazier for him. Matt would literary see Viki now and then suddenly popping up in front of him when he is wide wake. That's bothering him more because Matt can explain dreaming about her, he misses Viki a lot but seeing her like that when wake and in full consciousness, it's not a normal thing at all. It's like Matt is seeing Viki's ghost and she is haunting him for some unknown reasons. Though what she only does is ask him to help her. But that's not the point, the point is Matt is seeing his sister's ghost and it's driving him insane. Not to mention Jeremy is constantly asking him about what is going on with him nowadays. Well since Matt started seeing Viki, he had been acting a little weirdly for the Gilbert son to notice him rather suspiciously. Jeremy even told Tyler about it and they both are on a mission to find out what is going on with Matt Donovan because lately now he is acting really weirdly and it's not hard to understand the seriousness of it when that's coming from the members of the gang who are quite used to of dealing with supernatural things and weirdness.

Matt doesn't know why he suddenly started seeing Viki, or how it is happening? He doesn't know anything of that except that Viki is a ghost now and constantly stays around him and sometimes he could see her or could try to talk to her though never succeeded in that and she is asking him to help her. Matt was surprised at himself that he was able to hide this thing from others and still no one knows. Jeremy and Tyler were suspicious of him that he is hiding something but they don't have any clue what is the thing that he is hiding from them. At first Matt was scared of Viki's appearances but now he wants to know, he wants to find out why Viki is here. Why she is wondering around like a ghost? And above all why she is asking him for help? Is she in pain? Is she suffering for some reason? What kind of problems she could have when she is dead? And how can he help her? Those are the only things Matt has on his mind for some time now. He also wonders how to talk to Viki for longer time? How to contact with her and learn about her problems and what he can do to help her?

Matt sighed heavily as he stopped pulling at the weights. He is all sweaty and breathing heavily. Suddenly he heard noises coming from outside of the gym room. Matt got up from his seat and walked up to the door slowly. Last time he checked outside he was all alone in the school building. Being curious about who else could be in the school at this hour Matt got out of the door of the gym section. As he walked down the corridor he heard some more noises and it confirms his doubts that someone else was around the place indeed. Matt suddenly heard some sounds coming from inside an empty class room as he walked by the room. He stopped in his track and decided to check it. Matt slowly turned the knob of the door and pushed the door inside. The inside was dark and no was there. Matt took a step inside and suddenly loud snapping noises started to come from everywhere in the room making him jump in the air. Matt quickly turned the light on and found the entire floor was covered in mouse traps. He also found Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Tyler inside standing behind desks and looking at him with shock in their eyes

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Caroline in disbelieve tone "Seriously!? Do you know how long it took for us to set this up?" said Caroline sighing out in frustration

"Forgot about senior prank night huh?" said Tyler coolly

"Clearly" replied Matt a bit guilty that he ruined their prank unknowingly and unintentionally

"How could you forget?" asked Caroline loudly still not believing that their hard work got destroyed in a moment.

"We have been waiting for his like since freshman year" added Caroline more to her speech

"Yeah Matt, how you could just forget about this when we have been discussing about senior prank night during the whole summer?" asked Elena a bit worriedly and with concern in her voice. Caroline stopped complaining once as she noticed the serious look on Matt's face. Even Bonnie and Tyler got worried about Matt

"I don't know, I just forgot. I have a lot on mind nowadays and tonight just slipped I guess" confessed Matt partially though but didn't tell them the real reason and what is actually occupying his mind lately

"Matt, what is going on really?" asked Caroline bluntly, she heard from Tyler that Matt's been acting strange lately and now she got the proof of it herself and it worrying her now

"Are you okay?" asked Elena with more concern

"Yeah, I am fine" Matt stuttered while answering that and completely avoided answering Caroline's question

"Ah, I will see to the other class rooms and set up some of my own pranks" saying that Matt got out of the room quickly. The others looked at each other with a knowing look on their faces

"Something is definitely up with Matt" stated Caroline

"See, I have been telling you this for days now" interjected Tyler immediately

"I don't think we should ignore it anymore and see to it seriously" suggested Bonnie

"I think I should talk to him and get him to tell me something about what's going on with him" said Elena quite worried about Matt

"Jeremy and I have tried everything to get him to talk with us about whatever is bothering him but nothing worked, he wouldn't bulge" informed Tyler

"That's exactly why Elena should do it. After all Matt has soft spots for Elena the kind that he doesn't have for you or Jeremy" Elena rolled her eyes at Caroline for her blunt truthfulness

"Caroline" Elena said with a tired voice

"What? Consider me the honesty please" Tyler could only smirk at his girlfriend whom he loves so much. She looks cute when being all honest and bluntly truthful. Elena sighed heavily and shook her head to herself. What Caroline said was true after all. Matt still has feelings for Elena without any doubt

"I will talk to him tomorrow" announced Elena. Right then Stefan entered the room with lots of stuffs to set up more pranks

"Hey how is everything going?" he asked putting down the stuffs on the table and got near Elena to give her a light kiss on her lips. It dazzled Elena like every other time Stefan kisses her. But she didn't let her senses go all down this time, one because she was worried about Matt at the moment and two because they were standing in front of their friends and in the middle of a ruined class room

"Something is going on with Matt and we are planning on finding it out somehow because he wouldn't tell us on his own" informed Elena to Stefan who got confused too and a bit worried as well

"I am sure it's nothing serious Elena otherwise he would have told us" said Stefan but the looks on others faces told him that he was wrong in thinking that

"I don't think so Stefan, it is something serious and we should find out about it before it's too late" said Bonnie and Stefan only nodded thinking what it might be that Matt wasn't telling them and handling it all by himself.

On the other hand Matt was pacing impatiently near the swimming pool. He just came up with an idea about how he could contact with Viki. But he wasn't so sure about trying it because it's life risking, reckless and not to mention suicidal. Matt remembered from the movie Constantine that he watched last year, that a living person could contact a dead person through water and by dying for a while, drowning himself for enough time one could go to the underworld of the dead. Matt wanted to give it a shot and see if it really works that way. If he could see Viki and really talk to her then the risk is worth it but if it doesn't work then Matt could die for nothing. Besides, he would need someone to pull him out of the water in time too.

Bonnie's name instantly came into his mind. He knew that she is really good at CPR. Matt remembers the last summer he and Bonnie were life guards at the pool. The only two problems he had in his life back then was Elena was breaking up with him and he sucked at CPR. But now Elena is dating a vampire, Bonnie is a witch, all his friends are something supernatural and even his dead sister is a ghost now, Matt could only wonder how life got so screwed up for him and when? Everything happened so fast that he couldn't even grasp the situation until everything got messed up completely.

Making up his mind Matt put chains around his foot. If can't talk to Viki, he at least wants to say good bye to her. He never got the chance to do it. Heck, he didn't even know it until months later that his sister was actually dead. Matt pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to Bonnie then jumped in the swimming pool, feeling the water consuming him completely as he slowly sank deep inside the pool.

Bonnie was on her way towards the swimming pool to cover it up with toilet papers with Jamie. Suddenly she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pants pocket signaling that someone has sent her a text. Elena and Stefan have gone to super glue Alaric's desk and make memories just like Caroline wanted them too. Bonnie and Jamie decided to ruin the swimming pool instead. Bonnie pulled out her phone and read the text muttering under her breath

_"Come at the swimming pool quickly. I hope you are still good at CPR-Matt"_

Jamie who was hovering over Bonnie, read the text too. They looked at each other then started running towards the pool area.

"Oh my god Matt" Bonnie yelled out in shock. Jamie jumped in the water right away and unchained Matt fast then pulled him out of the water. He swam both of them to the side where Bonnie helped Jamie get Matt out of the water completely. They lay Matt on his back and Bonnie quickly started the CPR process. She violently pushed on his stomach and lungs to get the water out of his body. Bonnie even gave him mouth to mouth couple of times but Matt wouldn't move

"Matt please, you can't so this. Please wake up, wake up" Bonnie pleaded to him and tears flowing down her eyes. Jamie was kind of shocked thinking why suddenly Matt would try to kill himself. Bonnie was losing hope but she still kept on trying. She was not only giving Matt CPR but doing spells as well. Matt can't die, what could possibly be going on with him that he had to force death upon himself? At the moment Jeremy and Anna entered the place as well and they were very confused to see the scene before their eyes. They rushed to Matt's side

"What happened? What's going on?" asked Jeremy kneeling beside Matt's lying body

"Matt tried to drawn himself" replied Jamie shortly

"What?" came from both Anna and Jeremy at the same time with the same confusing and shocking tone. Matt moved a little making Bonnie sigh in relief. He slowly opened his eyes and found four faces hovering over him. They were all looking worriedly at him and highly confused as well. But Matt doesn't regret doing this. He was successful in talking to Viki. However, he didn't say good bye to her. Viki asked him to help her, she asked him to help her come back to life again.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" asked Jeremy relieved that Matt was alive and okay but still couldn't believe that Matt actually tried to kill himself

"Do you have any idea what you put us through right now?" scolded Bonnie angrily

"I am sorry guys but I had to do this" replied Matt

"Why Matt? Why you had to do something so reckless and stupid? You could have died right now" Bonnie again scolded him. She was still a bit shaken. Matt took a deep breath. He knows he has to tell everyone the truth now, there is no other option for him

"For past few days I have been seeing Viki's ghost" said Matt hesitantly

"What?" came four voices at once

"Yeah, I am sorry I kept this a secret from you guys. I just didn't want to worry you about me. But things weren't getting any better. I had to talk to Viki" explained Matt as much as possible but they were all gaping at him

"You were keeping something so important all to yourself. This could be something very serious and dangerous Matt. How could you be stupid enough not to tell-"Bonnie cut Jeremy off. Jeremy was getting pissed off more on himself than on Matt because he knew something was wrong and he was trying to find out but he failed to do that and now Matt almost killed himself

"Did it work? Did you talk to Viki?" asked Bonnie now getting a grip on herself and being more sensible among the others. Matt nodded his head

"What did she say?" asked Jeremy eagerly making Anna, give him a look that toned down his curiosity. Matt found himself conflicted once again. Viki has told her not to say anything to them. But Matt didn't want to keep any more secrets from his friends

"Viki wants my help. She said I could help her come back. She has help from a witch on the other side who could do some magic to push her over and help her come back to this world again. I have no idea at all what these things mean but that's what she told me" it confused everyone very much and Bonnie even more

"Why would a witch want to upset the balance of the nature?" came the first thing out of Bonnie's mouth

"And what do you mean come back?" asked Anna now quite anxious about the whole thing. She knows Jeremy and Viki's history very well. And it's no surprise that Anna is feeling a bit insecure now

"I don't know" Matt replied simply. Suddenly he saw Viki standing there among them and looking down at him with a smile. Jeremy followed his gaze but found no one

"Is she here now?" asked Jeremy and Matt only nodded his head. They all felt awkward and uncomfortable hearing that. A ghost is standing among them; it's not sane at all

_"Matty, why did you tell them? I asked you not to. I want to come back; they will try to stop you now"_

Matt gulped down his own uneasiness. Bonnie didn't fail to notice that

"What is she saying?" asked Bonnie suspiciously

_"Don't tell her Matty, please"_

This time Matt chose to listen to his sister. There must be a reason behind Viki's request of hiding this thing from his friends. He wanted to find out what first before telling anyone about it. Besides, the people he calls his friends are the ones who turned his sister forcefully into a vampire first then killed her and dumped her body in the mud like a dead animal body. Matt owns his sister an apology for forgiving them for doing that to her so easily and for that he won't tell anything to anyone until Viki gives him permission to and Matt also decides to give Viki a chance to explain herself

"Nothing" replied Matt shortly. Bonnie realized that Matt was lying right away but she didn't say anything to that thinking there must be a reason behind it and decided to find out that later on her own

"When did it start happening?" asked Bonnie trying to get as much information as possible

"Since Elena's birthday" replied Matt truthfully. But with that answer, now they all could guess what might have started this phenomenon. Amelia's ritual and spells must have done some damage to the balance of the nature. It wasn't as unsuccessful as Amelia told them. Something must have happened during then

"Where is Amelia?" asked Bonnie to the others

"I heard Caroline saying that she went on a long drive with Damon" informed Anna

"Are they back yet?" asked Bonnie but Anna shrugged her shoulders telling that she doesn't know. Suddenly everyone got energetic and felt like they are on a mission now.

"Where is everyone?" asked Jeremy as they all walked out of the pool area in rush "Someone should try to contact Damon or Amelia"

"I am on it" answered Bonnie

Within ten minutes everyone gathered in the hall. Bonnie still couldn't reach Damon or Amelia but she left several messages for them. God knows when they are gonna notice the texts, and god knows what they are doing at the moment. Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler they were all really shocked to learn the secret Matt's been keeping from them

"How is this even possible?" asked Elena with disbelieving tone "I thought you said the spells didn't work and the ritual was incomplete" Elena said to Stefan who was highly confused himself. That night Amelia hadn't succeeded for sure otherwise Jacq would be back, right? And no one called for Viki, how come she could talk to Matt now? Everything is just so messed up and confusing. One minute they were all having fun and the next minute they are all busy solving a supernatural matter once again.

"Damn, where the hell are they?" Bonnie said frustratingly as she got no reply for the tenth time from Damon and Amelia

"Let me try" said Stefan and quickly speed dialed Damon's number. Thankfully this time he picked up

"What?" said Damon highly annoyed. Stefan rolled his eyes knowing what he must have possibly interrupted or disturbed.

"Where are you?" asked Stefan not caring about Damon's irritation

"In the middle of nowhere" said Damon lamely with sarcasm in his voice. He kissed Amelia making her giggle a little from underneath him

"Listen, I need you to come back right now. Something happened" Stefan said very seriously to make Damon understand how important the matter is

"What happened?" asked Damon now getting serious himself

"Just come back," saying that Stefan hang up on him

"They are coming" informed Stefan to others.

About half an hour later Damon pulled over his car in the parking lot of Mystic Falls high, he and Amelia got out of the car fast. They made their way inside

"I am telling you Damon, they must be playing pranks on us. Its senior prank night after all" said Amelia a bit annoyed, she was really having a good time and not a bit happy about coming back so soon from their road trip.

"I would have agreed with you but I know my brother and he is not into pranks like this" stated Damon confidently but Amelia rolled her eyes at him

"Yes, Saint Stefan never does anything wrong" said Amelia bitterly. Damon turned sharply to face her. He had enough for the night. Amelia's been complaining about coming back since he got the call from Stefan

"Look Amelia, I know you like us spending alone time away from everyone else and we do that, a lot. But we can't isolate ourselves all the time, especially not when others we both care about need our help or need us to be with them" Amelia crossed her arms over her chest and huffed angrily while rolling her eyes at Damon

"Fine, be with others. I am going home" saying that angrily Amelia started walking away from Damon and towards the exit door

"Come on Amelia, don't be like this" said Damon sighing heavily. But Amelia didn't stop and walked out of the school building. Damon took a deep breath and shook his head to himself.

Damon doesn't know how the hell he fell for Amelia above all people. She is nothing like Jacq, not even like Katherine the only two women he ever loved with his life. Or maybe that's why Damon is staying with Amelia because she was nothing like any of them and she doesn't remind Damon constantly about his previous love life. With Amelia, Damon could easily forget about Jacqueline especially because none of Amelia's behavior is similar to Jacq, actually completely opposite in some matters. Damon has feelings for Amelia; she isn't just a good sex for him. He cared about her more than he does for others. But Damon can't deny the fact that when Jacq was in this life, he had the kind of peace and happiness that Amelia could never give him. Jacq used to intrigue him, surprise him, challenge him and change him without him knowing about it. Of course there was a reason for Damon to fall in love with Jacqueline. It didn't happen only because she knew about their future or because she was from alternate universe. But it happened because Jacq was made for Damon and he was meant for her.

But all these talks are useless because Damon isn't getting Jacq back in his life ever and Amelia is here, for him right now to love him and care about him. So, no matter how imperfect Amelia is for him, Damon is letting himself fall for Amelia completely. And completely means without the compulsion working behind it. When Damon found out that Caroline's father Bill Forbes could resist vampire compulsion, he asked Bill if he could help him break the compulsion on him that Elijah had put. Bill said he could try but on one condition. And the condition was that he gets to become a permanent member of the secret council. He will freely attend the meetings and will have the power to make decisions on matters that comes in their way. Damon had agreed to it after thinking about it but asked Bill to keep their deal a secret from everyone else. Bill had agreed to it without a second thought, it wasn't really a matter to him anyways. Damon considered Bill a douche bag when he heard about him for the first time and he still thinks that but the fact that Bill is his only hope of getting rid of the compulsion brought them on okay terms.

He and Bill have been working on his compulsion for two days now. Everyone knows that Bill left town but actually he didn't. Bill Forbes is still in Mystic Falls and torturing Damon for straight five long hours every day and forcing him to break the compulsion on his mind. And Damon could already tell that it's working a bit because suddenly he could see all the faults in Amelia that he didn't want to notice before. But he is trying to accept them all and love her indifferently. Damon is hoping to fall in love with Amelia even without the compulsion working on him because no matter how Amelia is, she loves him a lot. And that's all Damon needs, someone to love him. Besides, Amelia will never leave him like Katherine and Jacqueline did. That's just one more thing that's making Damon want Amelia and his relation to work out nicely. Damon will always love Jacq no matter what happens or who comes in his life but because he wants to have a life with Amelia, Damon has decided to bury all his feelings for a certain Jacqueline deep inside him and never let it come out from there. And he is succeeding in doing that as well.

"Thank god you came" said Elena as she saw Damon approaching them

"What's going on?" asked Damon carelessly even though inwardly he cared about what's happening around

"Matt is seeing Viki's ghost. Something changed or happened when Amelia performed the resurrecting spell" informed Bonnie with a serious tone. Damon frowned in confusion

"But the spell didn't work, it was left incomplete" said Damon not believing his own ears about what Bonnie just said

"Yes, but we did heard Jacq's voice" countered Stefan

_"Amelia left the door of the other side open for long enough for me to come through. But I still need your help Matty to really come back in flesh and blood" _

Spoke up Viki that Matt heard very clearly. Is that even possible? Thought Matt to himself

"Amelia opened the door of the other side by performing the ritual and let Viki come into this world again" Matt didn't mention about the help part though once again

"The other side?" asked Damon amused

"Well that's what Viki is calling it" said Matt feeling very uneasy

"She is still here?" asked Jeremy and Matt nodded his head

"This is so weird" said Elena

"Guys if Viki is here then…. where is Jacq? After all she is the one Amelia was calling for" asked Caroline anxiously. It sent everyone in deep thought especially Damon

"Matt ask Viki about Jacq, she could know something" said Stefan. Matt looked at his sister but suddenly Viki disappeared. He looked around but couldn't find her any where

"What? What is she saying?" asked Damon worriedly and getting tensed up as well not to mention boiling with excitement inwardly

"She is gone guys, she just disappeared" it pissed off Damon suddenly and in his frustration Damon tried to attack Matt but Stefan held him back

"You are lying" Damon growled at him

"No, I swear she is not here anymore" said Matt desperately trying to make them believe him

"Relax Matt we believe you" said Elena and threw Damon a look that calmed him down a bit

"But why would Viki just leave suddenly" asked Jeremy trying to figure things out as fast as possible. He has a feeling that something bigger is going on with Viki's ghost and perhaps Jacq as well

"It could mean only one thing, Viki knows about Jacq. But the question is why wouldn't she tell us" spoke up Bonnie dreamily, lost in her own thoughts

**Jacqueline's POV**

"I still can't believe it's really you" said Katherine perhaps for the hundredth time since I revealed my true identity. I chuckled a little this time

"Trust me I couldn't believe myself for a while too that it's really me" Katherine smirked hearing that

"You chose a nice body though. You look good" she said lightly but I sighed heavily

"That's the problem Katherine, I didn't choose this body. I have no idea how I possessed it. But I am guessing it has something to do with Damon feeding Jacqueline Holmes his blood" it got both of us into deep thinking

"We have to find out what happened exactly" spoke up Katherine making me sigh both in relief and in aggression. Relief because now I have someone with me and aggression because I won't be having any direct involvement in searching for the truth which kind of annoying the hell out of me

"My thoughts exactly" I said more to myself than to Katherine. At the moment Katherine and I were sitting in the living room of the Holmes residence. I invited her in breaking my rule of no vampires allowed. Katherine was sipping from a blood bag regaining her strength properly and I was cleaning up the mess on both of my arms. That now dead werewolf did create severe bruises on my arms by digging his nails in my flesh so brutally. Katherine had offered me her blood to heal my wounds properly and quickly but I declined her offer because this time again I am a person back from dead and I don't want to take risk of creating another blood bond with another vampire this time let alone with Katherine. Not to mention how awkward it would look if Katherine is suddenly over protected of me, eww nightmare. It's better that I let my wounds heal on it's own. Katherine obviously hadn't believed me right away that I am Jacq. But after giving her enough proof of me being me Katherine had to believe that I am really back from the dead. Though she was in shock for quite long time but eventually she relaxed and accepted the idea that I am really Jacqueline and I am alive now. I also apologized to her for hiding the truth about me, that I am from alternate universe where vampire diaries is just a TV show. Katherine being Katherine she only joked about it. Though, I was greatly relieved knowing that she wasn't holding any grudge against me for keeping that truth a secret.

I was hoping Katherine could tell me about how I came back or who could possibly be behind my return. And also about Amelia as well but I found that she doesn't know anything that happened in Mystic Falls since she left town. Which means Katherine doesn't know anything about Amelia neither that Damon and her are together now nor about who brought me back. However, Katherine told me about everything else that had happened after I died. How everyone reacted to my death, how Damon was doing, how they received the truth about my being from another world. I wish she hadn't left town

"Why did you leave Katherine?" I asked her while trying to bandage up my arm. Seeing me failing to do it, Katherine rose up from her seat and came over to me and started wrapping the gauze around my arm nicely.

"Thanks" I said feeling happy that her care for me is just the same as before. Katherine sighed heavily though for the question I asked her just now

"After you died and Klaus gone from our lives for good, there was no reason for me to stay around here anymore" replied Katherine confidently but I knew it was something more than that

"And also you couldn't stand watching Stefan and Elena happily together being love birds all the time" I spoke out her heart though it didn't surprise her like it used to before and moreover, she also smiled at me a little, may be thinking, how well I know her even though because of watching a television serial

"Stefan will realize my love eventually; after all I am the one who is going to stay around for eternity not Elena" I wish I could say the same about Damon and myself that someday I will get him back as well. Katherine noticed right away that my face suddenly got darkened. She finished attending to both my arms and sat right beside me, making me face her

"Now what got your mood off suddenly?" I sighed heavily and shook my head

"Nothing important Katherine, It's just I am a member of your club now" she frowned at me

"What do you mean?" sighing I got up from the crouch being restless suddenly and walked up near the fire place in the room

"Damon has moved on from me, he is in love with some girl named Amelia" If I say that Katherine was absolutely shocked to hear that, it would be a huge underestimate

"What?" she asked loudly, refusing to believe her own ears. I took a deep breath and nodded my head, looking back at her gaping face

"Damon is no longer in love with me. He doesn't even have any feelings for me now" Katherine stood up as well and walked up to me

"You are joking right. What are you saying Jacq? Damon can't love anyone else but you. Is this happening because of the compulsion on him?" I shook my head lightly feeling the suffocating pain again

"I don't think so that it's only compulsion working. Damon loves her on his own as well" Katherine sighed heavily

"I can't believe this. And who is this girl anyways?" I shrugged my shoulders

"I don't know Katherine, she wasn't in the show. I don't know anything about her. The whole story line is changed, and by changed I mean drastically changed. Nothing is same anymore. And this time I have no clue what the hell is going on" my frustration was evident in my voice

"So, Amelia is a new character in the story that didn't exist before" stated Katherine and I nod my head and sat down on the crouch again being impatient and restless

"First Amelia, and now those werewolves, even Jacqueline Holmes doesn't exist in the show. Everything is just so fucked up right now. I mean this time line, its season three going on from my world. Only it's totally different from the show. During this time, this season... Klaus was supposed to be out making more hybrids like him, creating an army and you were all looking for a way to kill him-" I sighed a little and Katherine started speaking up the rest

"But none of that is happening right now because obviously you changed the events before dying. So now new events are taking place" Katherine said that more to herself than to me. I got up again and started pacing in the room

"Not only new events are taking place Katherine, new characters are coming in as well. Those werewolves today were talking about someone named Markus. I have never heard the name in this series before but he wants to get his hands on Klaus" Katherine frowned in confusion and worry

"Why?" I sighed out heavily and rubbed my hands over my face

"I have no idea and it's driving me nuts" I confessed out my mental state. I am seriously going crazy for not knowing everything that's going on around

"Hey relax, we will find out what's going on. But first I think we should check on Klaus. We wouldn't want anyone wake him up from his sleep now, would we?" I instantly nodded my head

"Good idea, lets do it. Hopefully he is still lying in a coffin and locked up in the cave of the Lockwood cell"

Within half an hour Katherine and I reached the old Lockwood property. We entered the old cell with flash lights and torches in hands. It was terribly dark down there. We made our way towards the cave, careful about nasty vampire traps. We reached at the mouth of the cave and saw two coffins resting in there. Both of the coffin lids were closed shut, no one seemed to get out of there.

"Everything seems to be fine" said Katherine but I wasn't satisfied. So I walked inside the cave alone because Katherine couldn't enter. I checked Ester's coffin first, it was tightly locked up like before. Then I checked Klaus's coffin and found him still sleeping inside. His entire body was chained up and he was looking like a grey color corpse. I suddenly felt pity for him and guilty too. He is in this state because of me. I know it needed to be done for the sake of others life and all but still I felt low of myself. I couldn't help but stare at his dead looking face

"I am sorry Nik for deceiving you like that but I had to do it" a heavy sigh escaped my breath without me knowing about it "I am not asking for your forgiveness, I know you will never forgive me. But just know that I am sorry" suddenly Klaus's eyes opened and he looked straight at me. We stared at each other, me with guilty eyes and Klaus with stoned unreadable eyes. I closed the lid back again giving out another long heavy sigh

"Rest in peace my friend" I said to the now locked coffin knowing Klaus would hear me anyways. I walked back to Katherine who was leaning against the wall with crossed arms over her chest and a strange stern expression on her face

"What?" I asked frowning as she was staring right at me now

"You are not going to free him, are you?" Katherine asked in a wondering tone but I knew she was being serious

"Did you forget so soon that I am one who tricked him and got him in here" Katherine shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly

"I was just asking, now that you are having guilty consciousnesses about the whole thing" I rolled my eyes at her knowing why suddenly Katherine started to think like this. I started walking out and Katherine followed me as well waiting for my response

"Yes, I am feeling guilty about deceiving Klaus like that, he trusted me and you know very well that Klaus doesn't trust someone so easily. And I bluntly betrayed him but one thing for sure that I will never set him free, so relax" though instead on relaxing, Katherine sighed out in frustration hearing that

"I can't believe you are actually feeling guilty. Klaus is the bad guy remember" I inhaled a deep breath

"I hate the sins Katherine, not the sinner. I do hate what Klaus did in the past and what he would be doing if not lying down here but I could never hate him. Besides, am I better than him in any way? Last time I checked I still had blood on my hands and I betrayed someone without hesitation. Klaus and I are not so indifferent from each other and neither are you Katherine. You took lives too and destroyed many families in past five hundred years. So if Klaus deserves hatred then so do we" we came out in the open by the time I finished my speech

"Never the one to loose an argument" said Katherine about me more to herself than to me. She didn't say anything else about my guilty conscious and accepted the concept that I don't hate Klaus with the bottom of my heart like she does. I don't blame her, Klaus did kill her family members brutally. It's hard to forgive someone for something like that when he is not even asking for forgiveness and incapable of feeling remorse of his evil doing. Katherine would do anything to keep Klaus alive for the blood line thing but it's also true that she will always hate him for what he did to her.

"I want to know everything about Amelia" I spoke up breaking the silence that had formed between us for a while after coming out of the dark cellar "And also the things that happened after you left"

"Don't worry, I will see to it" said Katherine in an assuring voice

"You do realize that if new events are taking place and new characters are coming in, then it means its a whole new story going on here and we might face a new threat soon. Every story has a bad guy in it and I happen to have a feelings that this time it's not Klaus" I said that more to myself than to Katherine but it got her worked up anyways

"I have got something for you" said Katherine making me frown in confusion. She pulled out a small velvet green color jewelry bag from her pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and found Damon's necklace and Mason's bracelet in it. I looked back at Katherine both shocked and surprised

"I stole them before they buried your body. I wanted to have something of you than just memories" explained Katherine casually with a careless tone in her voice but I couldn't or didn't stop myself from jumping at her. I hugged her so tightly that if she wasn't a vampire she would have turned blue for not being able to breath

"Stop being mushy Jacq. You know I hate it. You are ruining my dress" Katherine started complaining and cussing angrily. I couldn't help but laugh silently and didn't let her go either, pissing her off more. Finally she tore me away from her saying

"I don't have too many friends so don't make me kill you Jacq" Katherine really sounded threatening but I knew better than to take it seriously

"What are you talking about Kat, I am the only friend you have got" I said sounding proud of myself and Katherine rolled her eyes at me though a small smile was playing on her lips. But a realization hit me and the light of my face went out suddenly. Katherine noticed that instantly and asked worriedly

"What happened Jacq?" I shook my head vehemently while sighing soundlessly

"Nothing Katherine. Thanks for this" I said motioning at the jewelry bag "But I can't wear them. Please keep it with you for me" I handed the bag back to Katherine. She took it but there was confusion written all over her face

"I don't understand, why aren't you telling anyone else about your coming back to life again?" I took a deep breath

"Damon has finally moved on Katherine. Knowing about my presence will jeopardize his love life and I can't do that to him" Katherine rolled her eyes

"Amazing, I can not believe you just said that. You are Damon's true love Jacq, not that Amelia girl. We will find Elijah and ask him to take his compulsion off of Damon, that's all its gonna take. Damon will forget about the other girl right away and start loving you again. I am sure of it" I exhaled a deep breath hearing Katherine's plans

"I want Damon to love me again more than anything else Katherine. But what if I have to leave him again for his well being like I had to before? I can't play with him when ever I see it fit. He is better off without me. And I already let him go when I died. I am not gonna claim him back" Katherine shook her head at me

"Fine don't tell him but I will" said Katherine with determination in her voice and scaring the hell out of me

"No Katherine, please try to understand" I said in a pleading tone but it pissed her

"Understand what Jacq?" Katherine snapped at me

"Damon fell in love with you and you made him suffer for over 150 years. He fell in love with me and I took away his free will. He deserves a normal love life with a normal girl. It doesn't matter if it's Amelia or someone else as long as she loves him ...a lot and will always be with him, stay by him. The last thing Damon needs is any of us ruining his chance for a better life with a good partner. Damon deserves happiness Katherine. We owe this to him, both of us do. I know you loved him once and he is the only man I will ever love but it's undeniable that neither of us is good for him or his life" Katherine sighed heavily

"Alright Jacq, I won't tell him or anyone else anything. But I have been around for a long time now and from experience I know that you will regret your decision soon enough" I chuckled darkly at that

"I started regretting before I even took this decision. But I will be fine because I am doing the right thing" I said confidently with strong voice. Katherine titled her head at me once

"Don't you always" she said with sarcasm in her voice. I only sighed and shook my head to myself. Katherine can poke me all she wants for doing this but I can't help but be relieved that Katherine agreed on not telling anyone about me especially Damon. I just hope she keeps her words because if she doesn't then I will be doomed.

**AN: There will be a lots of Damon and Jacq from the next chapter. So review guys, love you all...**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I don't know if you will like this chapter. Because I didn't have much fun while writing it. But I hope you will read it through. Thanks for the reviews guys.  
**

**Chapter 14: Getting a Fresh Start **

I wore a long sleeved dark navy blue jeans jacket over my Barbie pink undershirt to hide the bruises on my arms. And also wore a mid thigh length jeans skirt matching with the jacket. I was combing my hair and styling it properly when Katherine came into the room and leaned against the door frame carelessly. It's been only a day since I met Katherine. Yesterday we spent the entire day out of town shopping and doing nothing important far away from Mystic Falls so that from today I could get a fresh start in my second, technically my third chance at life in this very familiar town.

"Now where are you going so early in the morning?" asked Katherine with a bored tone

"Its eight thirty Katherine, Matt confirmed my job at the grills yesterday and I am starting from today. So, I have to be there by nine" Katherine looked at me with disbelieving eyes

"You are working at the grills?" she spoke as if it's a bad thing

"Yup" I said cheerfully then turned around from the mirror and faced her "How do I look?" I asked smiling widely

"Like a Barbie doll, if I were you I would be very careful. Someone might wrap you up in a card box and sell you at a toy shop" I threw a playful glare at Katherine making her smirk back at me. I shoved some things in my purse and made my way out of the room. Katherine was on my tail as I went downstairs

"No seriously Jacq, why do you need to work? I have plenty of money to share" said Katherine making me raise my eye brows at her

"And still you compelled the bartender yesterday to give you free booze" I stated like a fact while pouring some juice in the glasses for both of us. Katherine rolled her eyes at me as she took a seat at the kitchen table

"That was for fun" she sighed out frustratingly after saying that "Come on Jacq, if you start waiting on people at the grills then how am I suppose to spend my time here? You know I could get bored very easily" I gaped at her as she said that

"Katherine, you have loads to do. You are my secret spy remember. Besides, we can't be seen together in the town, not even by mistake" Katherine sank in her seat sighing heavily

"Right, I forgot" I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her.

"So what do you think I should do first? Find out about those werewolves or find out about Ms. Amelia Wilson" though Katherine spoke Amelia's name sarcastically but there was bitterness in her voice as well. I sighed heavily and thought for a moment. I realized that finding out about those werewolves is more important than learning about Amelia. And I need Katherine on that job, I could find out about Amelia myself I guess

"We have to find out fast why those werewolves are looking for Klaus" I said and Katherine nodded her head understanding that I wanted her to search for answers to the questions that we have related with those vicious werewolves. I took a sip from my glass as Katherine mixed blood in her juice

"By the way where is Mason? Do you think he could help us in this werewolf case?" I asked Katherine who got into thinking as I mentioned this

"May be he can, I will contact him. He is probably in Florida right now" silence fell over us suddenly but it was a comfortable one. Katherine spoke up with a bit hesitation in her voice

"Why didn't you ask me to find out about Amelia first? Don't you wanna know everything about the person who stole your love?" I sighed out heavily

"Amelia didn't steal my love Katherine. I wasn't present here to hold onto my love and she just got lucky I guess. Besides, finding out about those werewolves is more important" I could tell by the looks on Katherine's face that she wasn't really satisfy with my answer. Katherine knew very well what I am going through right now. She knows that pain herself with Stefan and Elena. And Katherine cares about me enough not to want me to suffer like this.

"What do you think Amelia is if not human?" asked Katherine more to herself than to me

"She isn't a vampire for sure" I stated confidently "May be a werewolf" I said

"Or a witch" said Katherine and it hit my realization. Of course she could be a witch, I mean why can't she? It also explains why everyone welcomed her in the group with open arms. May be she is a distant relative of Bonnie or Abby. Why didn't I think about that before? My brains have really become dull I guess. Can you really blame me though? I died twice already.

"I think you are right Katherine, she could be a witch. But we still need proof to be sure about that" I glanced at my wrist watch and seeing the time I quickly gulping down the rest of the juice from my glass

"See you later Katherine" saying that I rushed out of the house leaving Katherine alone. Hopefully she would start doing her work too and find out soon about those werewolves and most importantly why they want Klaus

I reached the Grills ten minutes earlier the time line. Matt was already there. He said he would help me by showing around how to work in this place and guide me for the day even though it wasn't his time to work. Matt is really such a nice guy and a very helpful friend too. I wonder why the hell we weren't close friends before. But the past is in the past, and I am sure this time we will be great friends. Anyways, today I just need to follow him around and learn things but from tomorrow I will be on my own. Sounds great to me

"Hey Matt, thank you so much for doing this for me, I can never repay you for this" I said deeply meaning it and genuinely feeling thankful to him. Matt smiled at me but also looked intensely into my eyes

"Mystic Falls is my home but it took everything away from you. I feel like I owe this to you. So you don't get to thank me. I am thankful to you that you are staying here and giving this town a second chance" I couldn't help but melt at what Matt said. If this wasn't our second meeting since I came back I would have hugged him

"If I am getting a friend like you, then I have to start considering myself lucky that I came here" Matt grinned broadly hearing this

"I am glad to hear that. Shall we start?" I nodded and Matt started showing me around the stuffs room and other working places, told me how to handle the bar and how to take orders etc. By eleven the whole place started getting crowded. The classes will start tomorrow at the school for another new year for everyone and kids are out enjoying their last day of vacation today and which other place could be better for hanging out than the Mystic Grills. I noticed Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jamie and Tyler entering the place. They found themselves a free spot. Jeremy and Anna followed in as well but they took a different spot. I wonder where Stefan is, must be hunting bunnies somewhere in the woods. I saw Matt noticing them as well

"Matt, why don't you go join your friends; have fun with them. It's your last day of vacation as well" by looking at his face I knew he wanted to go there but didn't want to leave me all alone

"I will be fine Matt, please go and enjoy" Matt still hesitated

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head vehemently

"Absolutely, now go" I kind of pushed him out of the stuff room and send him to his friends who by the way were my friends too but that line was reality, once upon a time when I was Jacqueline Gilbert. This time at the moment I am just someone they knew about. I sighed heavily at myself. I was hanging at the bar, learning from the current bartender how to work in the section and serve the customers properly. I am also helping her now and then with making drinks. Caroline waved at me lightly from her table and gave me a bright smile along with Bonnie and Elena. I smiled back at them wishing to join them as well but I know it won't be the same for me now. I sighed heavily to myself and focused on the work instead to get my mind off of the past things. Today when I woke up in the morning I thought about giving my life a very fresh start. It won't be fair with my decision if I start thinking about my past now. Suddenly both Ric and Damon entered the grills door. Three guesses where they would come straight? The bar, correct answer. I felt like ducking behind the counter and get out of there but it was too late to do that, Damon already saw me standing there and moreover smirked at me like a bad ass. If I leave in a rush seeing him then it will increase Damon's suspicion on me more. And I really don't want that to happen. Having no other choice, I stood there straight, pretending to not care about his presence. Just as I thought Damon and Ric came over to the bar and took two stools beside each other. Damon ordered drinks for both of them to the working bartender and then he looked straight at me with a smirk plastered on his face, making Ric frown in confusion at us in the process

"Do you know each other?" asked Ric curiously. I didn't bother to reply because Damon already started doing that

"She is that ungrateful girl I saved a few days ago" said Damon with a bitter undertone in his voice. I rolled my eyes inwardly and completely ignored him but smiled at Ric though

"You are Mr. Alaric Slatzman right? Our history teacher at Mystic high, I am Jacqueline Holmes" I was really excited about finally meeting Ric again. However, Ric got confused that I knew about him even though he never met me before. Ric glanced at Damon with an uneasy expression on his face and examined Damon closely probably checking if he was okay hearing my name. Doesn't Ric know yet that Damon got rid himself of any kind of any feelings for me already? And I was correct in thinking that because instead of having a lost look on his face as a sign of remembering about something or someone, particularly me, Damon had his eyes narrowed at my new self suspiciously

"Ye-ah, but how do you know me?" asked Ric something I figured Damon wanted to know as well

"Caroline told me about you at the founder's party. I saw you there with Mrs. Saltzman" thinking about Ric and Jenna finally together as husband and wife brought a happy smile on my face without me knowing about it but both Ric and Damon saw it and got confused even though they didn't know what I am thinking and what I am so happy about. They probably thought that I was just happy to meet the history teacher

"You know I would be very pleased if you were half the happy you are now to see your history teacher when you met me and I was your savior nonetheless" spoke up Damon with an arrogant attitude. I again ignored him completely and smiled more brightly at Ric making Damon glare at me openly. He still doesn't like being avoided, not specially by girls. It hurts his galaxy size ego severely

"I am really glad to meet you Mr. Saltzman. History is my favorite subject. And I have a feeling you will become my favorite teacher" I wasn't sure about Damon but Ric's face held a look that said he is remembering something from the past. I remembered myself that I have said this more than once that Ric is my favorite history teacher when I was Jacqueline Gilbert. I realized that I shouldn't have said this to him, he kind of looked upset now though he hid that feeling quickly and just smiled at me in a friendly way. However, I was happy to see him a bit sad after remembering something about me. It made me realize that they still haven't forgot about me yet. And I am still in their memories somewhere.

"I am always eager to teach students who love history like I do. I hope you will enjoy being in my class" I smiled back politely as well

"I am sure I will" before I could excuse myself from there and get away from Damon, Matt came over to us. He actually wanted to check up on me

"Are you doing okay Jacq?" asked Matt straight away. I didn't ask Matt to call my Jay when he started to call me Jacq on his own. I hate the other nick name anyways. However Damon was moving his eyes between Matt and me with sternness and annoyance in them. I could only think why?

"Yeah Matt, I am a fast learner; don't worry about me but thanks for asking" I glanced at Damon from the corner of my eyes and saw him a little bit more annoyed, though I had no idea why. He can't possibly be jealous of my friendly interaction with Matt in any way. Though my bluntly ignoring him might have something to do with his annoyance

"Are you having a good time though?" I asked Matt and he nodded his head

"Yeah, I am but don't hesitate to come to me if you need anything, I am right over there" Matt pointed me the spot where he would be sitting in a moment and where others were hanging out as well

"Thanks Matt, I will let you know if I need anything" suddenly my eyes fell on the entrance door of the grills. Amelia walked in looking proud and confident of herself, head held high. There is an arrogant air surrounding her and there is no doubt that she thinks very high of herself. Amelia didn't even glance at the others as if they weren't even there and made her way straight to Damon, obviously. Not bothering about Alaric, Matt or me she pressed her lips on Damon's and started kissing him a bit too passionately for public view. Damon didn't care about the people around as usual, nothing he hadn't done before and kissed her back as much passionately. The three of us looked away from the couple, feeling uncomfortable. However, I also felt a nasty stab in my heart as well but I didn't flinch neither let it show in any other way. But the hurt feeling was too strong and I almost felt like crying out on the very spot. God, why can't I just get over Damon and forget that I ever loved him or he ever loved me. Damon broke off the kiss much to Amelia's disliking but she didn't complain and took a seat beside him. However, I noticed something that quite surprised me. Last time I saw Damon and Amelia together they looked really in love as if nothing can separate them from each other. But today, at the moment I felt lacking of love in them and it was coming from Damon. He wasn't too thrilled or happy about having Amelia with him right now, he was just feeling casual about it. Though, he was clearly trying to hide that and acted very much pleased to have his lover sitting beside him. Not that I mind or anything and it's none of my business but what could possibly happen to Damon? Why all on a sudden he doesn't seem to be madly in love with Amelia anymore? Damon did kiss her passionately a moment ago but there wasn't enough longing and love in it. How come Amelia didn't notice this when I did very clearly, just by standing beside them? Perhaps I still knew Damon very well and more than others especially more than Amelia. Damon took a sip from his drink and suddenly our eyes met. My knowing look, made him confused but before he could assume something I quickly looked away from him and went back on ignoring him mode and pretended as if he wasn't even there. Damon frowned at me but I intentionally didn't notice that. However, by then Amelia noticed me standing there behind the bar counter

"What are you doing here?" asked Amelia wondering with a little frown on her face

"I took a job here" I replied simply

"Are you sure you want to be a bus boy?" she spoke as if it's the worst job in the world. I glanced at Matt and our eyes met for a brief moment. He was obviously insulted by Amelia's remark and his face fell a little too but he didn't say anything

"My mom is a professional party planner, if I ask her she could arrange a job for you under her" said Amelia "What do you say Damon, wouldn't it be a lot better than being a waitress?" Damon shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly

"Whatever you say love" Amelia smiled dreamily as Damon leaned in close to her and kissed the curve of her neck, dazzling her for a moment. I shook my head inwardly and tried to shove the painful feeling away. I take it back what I said earlier about Damon lacking in love for Amelia. He loves her and it's clearly visible now. I was stupid to think otherwise. But at that moment I really felt that Damon's love for Amelia wasn't coming from his heart. And it seems now that her mere presence changed that within moments and Damon is once again completely and madly in love with her. Is she doing any spells on Damon or something like that? Well whatever it is, it's not my business in any way. I cleared my throat to gain back Amelia's attention. I just wanted to get away from there as fast as possible

"Thanks for the offer Amelia but no thanks"Amelia looked at me with stern eyes as I so bluntly refused her kind offer, don't miss the sarcasm in it. However, she shrugged her shoulders

"Alright, suit yourself. But I am sure you will regret it later" I just smirked at her, making her a little enraged because she clearly expected me to regret my decision sooner than later

"I am sure, I won't" saying that with a bitter undertone, I prepared to leave the bar area and work somewhere else. I really don't want to hear on Damon and Amelia's love talks. I can't stand seeing them touch each other so intensely for one more time, can you really blame me for that? I was already feeling suffocated standing there in front of them. My blood was boiling inside my body with anger and rage. My heart beat increased to such level that it hurt inside my chest. Damon being a vampire noticed that instantly and gave me a suspicious look. Not only my beating heart but also my uneasiness around them made him clearly doubtful of me. My bitter and cold, ignorant attitude towards Amelia and Damon made both Damon and Ric suspicious of me and they both were staring at me with frowning faces at the moment. Ric was probably wondering and being confused about why I am being unfriendly towards Amelia for no reason at all. Only if he knew why I can't help but be a little bitter to her.

Amelia on the other hand decided to avoid me and didn't bother to notice or care about my cold attitude towards her. Completely ignoring my presence there, Amelia started talking to Matt in a charming way who was still standing there instead of going back to the others. Matt was actually trying to understand my disliking towards Amelia. Well that's what I figured by the looks of it. I thought Amelia must be asking Matt about how he is doing today or something else like that but when I focused on their conversation out of curiosity, I found that Amelia was actually giving Matt orders for food as if he is a common bus boy and not her friend at all. And Matt was obediently taking the orders not even saying to her that he is not working right now

"... and you know my favorite drink. Please make it quick, I am starving right now" said Amelia with a bright smile that was obviously forced and fake, anyone could tell that. I felt bad for Matt and thought about getting him out of the trouble and let him go back to his friends and enjoy the time being

"Matt why don't you give me the orders, I will get it for Amelia. You are off duty anyways" I said to him and Matt have me a gratefully smile. Clearly he didn't want to work at the moment as well. He was really having a good time with others and wanted to join them again for sure. I wonder why he didn't just say to Amelia that he is not taking orders right now. May be just being polite, everyone knows how soft spoken Matt is. Anyways Matt handed me the piece of paper where he wrote the orders in serial

"Thanks Jacq" said Matt with a sweet smile, I nod my head to say you're welcome and was about to leave for the kitchen

"Wait" spoke up Amelia making me stop in my track. Hearing her Matt had stopped too in his way to see why Amelia suddenly stopped me. I looked back at her wondering what she has to say more. Does she want to order something else? However, the look on her face said that she is quite pissed off. What happened to her all on a sudden? I asked myself in my mind

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Amelia asked me angrily. I frowned in confusion, what the hell is she talking about? I really didn't have any idea

"Excuse me?" I asked politely, though she was shooting glares at me

"I asked you to tell your name Jay not Jacq, didn't I? Especially to my friends" she then turned to face Matt sharply "You will never call her Jacq again understood, now go and get me my foods" I couldn't help but gap at the girl. Is she mental or what? I have never met anyone making such a big issue out of a single small name. So what that my name matches with her lover's ex dead lover, actually I am that person but that's not the point, I thought by now Amelia must have got over the same name thing. But apparently I am wrong about that. It also seems that Amelia really hates it when people doesn't obey her or listen to what she says. There is no doubt left that Amelia is a spoiled brat. And that's why, the thing that happened next enraged her to no limit

"I am not working right now" said Matt talking back to her and refusing to comply with her wishes. It seemed that Matt did this for the first time but wanted to do it for a very long time now. He actually felt good for being able to say no to her. I wasn't sure but my presence there might have some influence on Matt's courage. After all just a while ago I did bluntly refuse Amelia's offer for another job and set an example in front of Matt on how to say no to people. It must have encouraged Matt to take a chance and talk back to Amelia without any worry. Though, I wonder why he didn't do it before? May be because she is Damon's girlfriend and displeasing her means getting on Damon's bad side and anyone who knows Damon wouldn't want to risk his life by getting on bad terms with Damon. I suddenly felt bitter in my mouth thinking about how terribly things have changed here in just six months. If I were still with Damon, I wouldn't even let him think about hurting someone, anyone; let alone a friend. But Amelia seems like the girl who could really ask Damon to kill someone just to satisfy her ego. And Damon would do it, without thinking for a second because Amelia has him completely wrapped around her fingers. Just like Elena did in the show.

Damon had turned Abby into a vampire without thinking for a second about how Abby would feel about it or how the action would hurt Bonnie. He cared about no one else but Elena. Damon didn't even feel sorry for turning Abby forcefully. Now that I am thinking about it, I could see that the same thing is happening right now, only the casting is changed. It's not Elena Gilbert this time but Amelia Wilson. And the worst thing is Amelia seemed worse than Elena was in many ways. Elena at least loved her friends and felt sorry for them when they lost something. She stood by them even though in someways she is the one who caused them trouble in the first place. But Amelia is mean and selfish and won't care about someone getting hurt. And the pathetic part is Damon seems oblivion to everything. It seems that he doesn't know that his world is practically revolving around Amelia now and he is becoming everything that I didn't want him to become. Damon isn't realizing that he is becoming a puppet for Amelia slowly. And no it's not the compulsion working, it's entirely Damon. He is completely giving into Amelia on his own. Which in my opinion isn't a good thing at all. However, I have my doubts that may be there could be a little magic working behind this loyalty of Damon towards Amelia. But I am not hundred percent sure about that.

Speaking of Amelia, she has stood up from her seat already and at the moment glaring at Matt viciously. Damon got up as well and stood behind Amelia. I was standing right beside Matt and could clearly see how dangerous Amelia was looking right now. No wonder why Matt didn't want to get her mad before. If looks could kill both Matt and I would have died at the moment. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and others noticed the tensed up situation as well and came over to us. They stood surrounding the troubled situation and wondered with confused faces what the hell is going on here. Amelia opened her mouth again with a hateful sneer

"Listen Donovan, I don't care if your off duty right now. You are a bus boy here. So, stop wasting time and do your work. Besides, you will get your extra tips for this anyways. You have nothing to complain about" she snapped at him with a nasty glare. I can't believe she humiliated Matt like this in front of everyone.

"Amelia" Tyler yelled at her angrily and took a threatening step towards Amelia but Caroline held his hand and gave him a look that stopped Tyler from taking a step further. Tyler looked back at Caroline and gave her a stern look. He glanced back at Amelia and threw an angry glare at her that she returned as much enthusiastically then Tyler simply left the room. Jeremy followed him out as well to calm down Tyler I am sure. There must be something going on between Tyler and the rest of the group. He seemed to really dislike Amelia and the feeling seems mutual. But what the hell is going on with the others of this group? How could they just stood there and watch Amelia humiliate Matt? Why Caroline stopped Tyler from saying anything to her? Why Elena isn't giving Amelia a talk like she always does? Even if I believe this for a second that they don't want any trouble with Damon but that's no excuse for Bonnie. Why isn't she saying anything? Surely Bonnie doesn't fear Damon, she is a lot stronger than him. Then why she is standing like a statue on her spot and not saying a single word to Amelia. I don't understand it, what the hell is going on with them?

Though they weren't saying anything at all but their silence indirectly supported Amelia's misbehavior. They were encouraging her arrogance by not defending Matt right away. How could they do this? What happened to them? Frankly I just wanted to slap Amelia for humiliating Matt so cruelly. But by the looks on everyone's faces I understood one thing very clearly that Amelia not only has Damon wrapped around her fingers but she got Elena, Caroline and Bonnie too in her grasp. Actually it seems that she has everyone under her influence except for Tyler which is another mystery. And I am getting more confident that Amelia is using some kind of magic for this. And trust me it's not normal at all neither it's anything good. It seems that they are unknowingly being blind to her mistakes and shallowness. But I am not blind and neither I am going to stay silent about it. But before I could say something, an embarrassed Matt took back the order paper from me and left quickly for the kitchen. Amelia then turned back to me again

"And you, if I hear you using that bloody name one more time, I swear I will-" I cut her off because by the time I was boiling with anger myself. Not because of the name matter but because of the humiliation she brought upon Matt. Matt is definitely out of her league of influence and it's crystal clear that she thinks really low of him. That mere thought increased my temper to no limit. How dare she treat him like trash? What does she think of herself? I didn't care about the consequences and I bluntly snapped at her with rage in my voice. No way in hell I am going to put up with her shit like others obediently do,

"You will what?" I dared her to do everything she could. I wanna see what else she got other than cheap behavior and arrogance. Besides, if she harms me in anyway witch or not Katherine would rip her apart in a blink. Even Damon wouldn't be able to save her then. Speaking of Damon, he was looking highly troubled at the moment. Both Ric and Damon seemed like they were praying for Amelia to cool off and calm down. Even others looked worried now. Again I felt that their devotion to Amelia isn't normal at all. It seems that some strong supernatural force is working behind it. What the hell kind of magic it could be?

"Amelia please don't create a scene here" Damon said lowly to her in a pleading way but she ignored him as if he never said anything. Honestly I felt ashamed of Damon for falling for someone like Amelia. What the hell he was thinking? Was he that desperate to get over me that he chose someone like her? Right now to me, even Elena seemed a lot better for Damon than Amelia and actually now that I am thinking about it, I wouldn't have minded much if Damon had fallen for his brother's girl all over again after I died instead of falling for a bitch like Amelia. This girl is absolutely wicked. Damon has no control over her and she seemed to control him instead. And not only him but Amelia seemed to control everyone else around her. How is this even possible? Something else is also up with this girl other than her being a possible witch, I am sure of it. I hope Katherine would find out everything about the werewolves soon. To me Amelia seems like a bad news for this group. And I have a feeling that she might be involved with those werewolves in someway.

"Are you challenging me now?" asked Amelia with enraged voice but there was disbelieving undertone in it. This must be the first time someone dared to stand up against her so openly and it's quite a shocking thing for her

"Yes I am. Who the hell do you think you are? And how dare you decide what people will call me? My name is Jacq and everyone will call me that. I don't give it a damn if you have a problem with that name" I didn't yell at all but I said that with such a serious and stern tone that Amelia was definitely taken aback and couldn't believe her own ears that someone actually used such tone with her. It made more affect than a slap across her face would. Everyone else was simply gaping at me with wide eyes and in Elena's case with open mouth as well. They also couldn't believe that I talked back to Amelia like that. However, Damon looked a little angry and gave me a stern look for putting his girlfriend in her right place. But I carelessly shrugged off his anger and completely ignored him

"And one more thing, if I ever see you treating Matt like that or misbehave with him in any way, I swear I will make you regret doing that. And don't think it's an empty threat" I said in a very calm voice but anyone smart enough wouldn't make a mistake to avoid the threat or take it lightly. Amelia couldn't take it anymore and she burst out in her anger

"You bitch-" she tried to come at me but before she could do anything or say something more, Damon grabbed her arm and hold onto her then dragged her out of the grills. Almost all the people in the room started staring at me now as Damon and Amelia got out of their sight. This kind of situation must have happened before because the rest of the group didn't look so shocked. They weren't even taken aback by Amelia's anger and rage. But they were definitely surprised with me and my actions. However, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie looked annoyed and angry too and to my utmost shock and disbelieve they seemed mad at me. How is this even possible? Why the hell would they be angry at me? I really don't think that I have done anything wrong right now. Actually I did the most right thing in this situation. It's them who were just standing quietly when Amelia was humiliating Matt. They did the wrong thing, not me

"You shouldn't have done this" said Bonnie in an accusing tone. I can not believe she just said that. What is wrong with these people? Why are they acting like some obedient slaves to Amelia? Every passing minute I am being more sure that something big is going on. But the question is what? What the hell has happened to them? Even if Amelia is using some kind of magic on them, then at least Bonnie should have realized it. But she seemed a victim herself. My eyes fell on Ric and he just gave me an apologetic look and looked a bit worried too. He looked worried for me. And I have a feeling that Ric felt something for me even though in a very little amount, because he wasn't so close with Amelia like the girls and Damon. He obviously doesn't hang out with Amelia like others do. And everyone close to Amelia seemed to automatically start following her around like a lost puppy and blindly accept her overlooking her faults and bad things. It must be something magical and supernatural, it has to be. Because I know that in their right minds they would have never sided with Amelia, let alone defend her. I have to solve this mystery as soon as possible but at the moment I have three pissed off girls at hands who used to be my dearest friends once but now it seems that I am their worst enemy. I decided to face them bravely though and crossed my arms over my chest. I narrowed my eyes at Bonnie since she is the one who spoke up to me first and said to me indirectly that I shouldn't have defended Matt who by the way is their best friend not mine

"Why not?" I asked simply to Bonnie but she was unable to answer the question. It wasn't like she was trying to hide something but she simply didn't have any answer to that question. That's it, now I am absolutely sure it's a spell or something. Bonnie or others doesn't even know why they are being so friendly towards Amelia. I wonder how long they have been like this? How come no one else noticed this? How come I didn't notice this the previous times I met with them? Bonnie looked clueless at the moment and didn't know what to say to me. She looked at Elena and Caroline for help.

"Listen to me Jay-" spoke up Caroline to help Bonnie and help the situation but I cut her off immediately

"It's Jacq, Caroline; please make the necessary correction in your memory" I said coolly with smirk. Caroline rolled her eyes at me and sighed out in frustration. Seeing Caroline, Elena took matters in her hands

"Fine we will call you Jacq but you have to understand one thing very clearly" Elena spoke up with sternness and determination in her voice "Amelia is our friend" she stated as if it's a obvious thing that they would defend her no matter how guilty or wrong she is. As if being their friend gave Amelia unlimited permission to be rude and arrogant without feeling remorse about that.

"And we don't appreciate it if someone threatens our friend like you threatened Amelia right now" Elena finished talking and I nodded my head in an understanding way

"Of course Amelia is your friend, a very close friend actually isn't she?" Elena frowned at me with confusion "Tell me how long it's been since she became friends with you?" I asked pretending to be genuinely curious about it

"Three months" replied Elena with hesitation in her voice and she looked at Caroline and Bonnie to see their reactions and found them equally confused like her

"Hmm and how long since Matt's been friends with you guys?" I asked and as if realization hit Elena, her face darkened immediately and she lowered her gaze for a moment. Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other and started to realize their mistakes as well. It seems that they just got out of a hypnotizing trance

"Matt is your childhood best friend, isn't he Elena? And still you let Amelia humiliate him in front of everyone. What a true friend you are?" I said with bitterness that Elena, Caroline and Bonnie deserved to hear. Elena couldn't talk anymore and stood silently. But I wasn't finished with them yet. Even though unknowingly they had given me a lot of crap since I came back and now it's my turn to give them a little hell

"Frankly I am very disappointed in you guys. Matt and I are not close at all like you are with him but still I stood up for him because that was the right thing to do. But you have been friends with him since you guys were born and what did you do? Nothing. Moreover you came up to me to defend the very person who embarrassed him. Instead of knocking some sense into Amelia for being so mean towards Matt, you are siding with her. If I were Matt I wouldn't want to be friends with you anymore. And thank god I am not. I would never want to be friends with people who can't decide simple right and wrong"

My eyes met with Jamie for a moment. Though he was standing beside Bonnie and wasn't saying anything at all but his eyes said that he silently agreed with me. May be Jamie is out of Amelia's magical charms as well like Alaric is. But he didn't dare say anything and go against Bonnie. Though the girls started feeling a bit guilty about their actions but it seems that Amelia has too much affect on them and it certainly won't wear off in one lecture from me.

"Look Jacq you don't know anything about us or Amelia or even Matt. You shouldn't judge us like this" spoke up Caroline "Amelia is a very nice person underneath, it's just that...she has a really bad temper" I can't believe Caroline, she is actually still defending that arrogant psycho girl.

"Well then tell her to do an anger management course" I said rolling my eyes at her. Before Caroline or anyone else could say anything to me I walked away from them.

The more I am learning about Amelia, the more I wonder how come the group accepted her in the gang. It's shocking really. Did she use magic to get in the group as well? What does she want with them? The way she behaves with everyone, her attitude so rude. Why the hell they let the girl come near them in the first place? What's so special about her? She may be very beautiful but underneath she is ugly. How come they became friends with her and not just friends but very good friends. If Amelia is a witch that now I am sure about then everyone must know about her too. But don't they ever wonder why are we putting up with her shit and supporting her unconditionally when she is being so mean and selfish? It's really a deep mystery.

One more thing got stuck into my mind, Amelia knew everything about me for sure. She knew how bonded I was with everyone here, how Damon loved me and that I am still a very important person in their lives even though for them I am dead. And because of my importance in others lives Amelia hates Jacqueline Gilbert with a passionate loathing. And not only that, it's crystal clear that Amelia wants my place in their lives as well. She wants not only Damon but everyone else to forget about me completely and give her as much importance as they used to give me. That's why she was making such a big chaos out of my name. Amelia knows that hearing my name constantly wouldn't let the group completely forget about me. She is doing this out of pure jealousy, I assumed. Amelia is the type of girl who likes being under spot light. And she probably also likes being the only center of everyone's attention. It must be very hard for Amelia to digest the idea that a dead girl is giving her competition. That's why she is hell bent on making everyone revolve around her. And I am afraid that Amelia is actually succeeding in doing that. She is up to undoing everything that I have ever worked for. I always wanted this group to stay together because their unity is their best defense against danger and evil. But Amelia is slowly putting a crack in their friendship. Damon has grown distant from the group. Matt's humiliation doesn't bother them much anymore. Jeremy and Tyler don't seem a part of the gang too. In one word Amelia is messing up everything and no one is bothering about that, they aren't even noticing it. And what surprises me most is that the girl is in my place, in their lives in many ways already. I really can't believe myself that they gave my place to a girl like Amelia. I am nothing like her. How could they? Thank god I have Katherine with me and I am sure even if she stayed around Mystic Falls Katherine would have never let Amelia take my place in her life like others did.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Matt leaning against a table with a hurt look on his face. Sighing heavily to myself I got near him. He saw me and tried to regain his composure back to normal. I really felt for Matt at that moment. He doesn't really have anyone to only be with him. His sister is dead, his mom doesn't care about him. His love life doesn't exist. Matt is quite a lonely guy even though he has friends who he cares about deeply. But he is no one's first priority at the time. Elena has Stefan to love, Caroline has Tyler and Bonnie has Jamie with her. But when it comes to Matt, he is simply alone in this.

"Are you okay?" I asked with genuine concern for him. Matt nodded his head, trying hard to hide his true feelings.

"Sure you are" I said rolling my eyes at him that made him smile a little but it disappeared as soon as it came "I am really fine" said Matt more to himself than to me as if trying to convince himself too along with me. I exhaled a deep breath

"You stayed as a good guy your whole life, didn't you Matt?" he raised his eye brows at me "So?" he asked wondering why I was suddenly asking this

"Have you ever wondered how it would feel to be a bad guy for once?" he frowned at me in confusion as I smirked at him "What are you talking about Jacq?" right at that moment the chef delivered the food Amelia ordered

"Wait a moment" I went to check if Amelia has come back yet. When I looked out I found Damon and Amelia sitting in a table in the middle of the room. They are not even hiding in a corner after creating such a seen just a while ago. I came back to Matt who was still very clueless. I looked at the food and smirked evilly making Matt more confused. I started looking around the room, through the drawers of the cabinets

"Jacq, what are you doing?" asked Matt in a low voice. I finally found a superglue tube in one of the drawers inside of a small tool box. I looked around to see if we are safe and out of everyone's sight. I showed the superglue tube to Matt

"Get ready to be a bad guy Matt" realizing finally what I am suggesting him to do Matt's face turned horrified as if I was standing in front of him with a gun in hand and not a glue tube

"You are completely insane Jacq" said Matt already started sweating and hyperventilating just by the thought of it. I rolled my eyes at him

"Come on Matt, you will never get another opportunity like this. Think about the way she humiliated you today in front of everyone and I am sure it wasn't the first time. Don't you want a little pay back for all the embarrassments. Think Matt, think about all the insults. How could you just let her get away with it?" I know I am being evil and consider me jealous of Damon and Amelia's love life as well. That girl not only took Damon away from me but she snatched others away as well. I will be damned if I let her get away with all these without a little revenge. Amelia doesn't know who she is up against.

"But this is too risky. What if we get caught? We could lose our jobs and worse we could get arrested for this" though Matt wasn't agreeing on this but I knew that he was slowly considering in his mind

"Trust me Matt, no one's gonna catch us. Just say yes and do it. You could get back to her for everything just in one shot. Don't let this chance go" I could tell that Matt have already made up his mind. He just needs a tiny little push

"Don't just think Matt, it's high time to do something. If you don't stop people like Amelia now they will always have their ways with you and get away with it easily like now" I took a deep breath and spoke more closely to him and more clearly

"Be brave Matt and stood up for yourself like a man. Just give into this Matt and that's it, Amelia would never dare to pick up on you ever again" Matt then looked at me and I know I got him

"Alright I will do it. But if I lose my job or go to jail then I will put the whole blame on you without thinking for a second" I smirked at him as he said that "Now that's more like it"

We put superglue in the club sandwich that Amelia ordered. No one would suspect a thing because the glue was completely hidden under the bread layers. Matt made another waiter serve the order to Amelia. He sighed in tension as the guy left the kitchen. We got out of the room too and found ourselves a hidden spot from where we could see Amelia and Damon clearly but no one could see us

"Relax Matt, it's show time now" the other waiter put food tray in front of Amelia. She and Damon seemed to be having a heated conversation on something. Matt was practically praying to god. Though I wasn't sure for what exactly

"Come on eat already, weren't you starving a while ago?" I said to myself lowly while watching over them.

"Come on come on come on come on...yes" Amelia finally took a sip from her drinks and about to eat her sandwich. Matt and I watched with great anticipation as Amelia took the sandwich up to her mouth

"Yes" I exclaimed in a whisper as Amelia took a huge bite from the sandwich and started chewing on it. Matt practically stopped breathing out of fear and I was too excited to breath. Suddenly Amelia's face changed and a frown appeared. The more she chewed the more her jaws started to stiff up and the more she got confused. Damon had a frown too on his face and probably asking her about what's wrong. But Amelia couldn't tell anything to him. Because slowly her jaws got stuck and she became a complete mute for the time being. She could only make some sounds that no one understood. Out of fear, frustration, confusion and rage Amelia started to throw things around the room. At first she ruined her food, good for us then she threw away the juice glass. Then she threw away her plate and lastly the food tray. Damon was trying hard to understand what she wanted to say and was getting really worried now. The others were surrounding her as well by then

"Amelia what got into you? Why are you acting like this?" asked Caroline while trying to sooth Amelia as well but Amelia didn't want to be soothed. Only she knows what is wrong with her. Her mouth is stuck somehow and she couldn't talk but she couldn't make others understand that. Amelia started making such weird noises that not only Matt and me burst out in laughter but other people in the room also started laughing at her. Amelia turned completely red for the embarrassment

"I hope now she understands how it feels to be humiliated" said Matt lowly to himself but I clapped on his shoulder and said "I am proud of you Matt" he looked at me with a huge grin plastered on his face

"Thanks" he said really meaning it "Any time Matt" I said and we both enjoyed the show for sometime more until Damon took Amelia away from there and probably to the hospital. Our stomachs were hurting by that time.

I admit that was quite evil of me but frankly I don't care if Amelia lose a couple of teeth. She deserved it in my eyes and I hope she learns a lesson out of it too. Besides, she is a witch for sure. If she could do magic to make everyone her obedient loyal slaves then I am sure she is very capable of doing some spells to grow her teeth back too. I hope it takes Amelia at least a week to talk properly. Because when she would start speaking again I will be in deep shit trouble without any doubt. But no matter what kind of problems I get in for this, I would always say 'it was worth it'.

**AN: I am not sure when I will update next. I am kind of losing my interest in this story. But I will try to update soon. Love you all**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: OMG, you guys are just wonderful. And honestly my readers are my only inspiration. I will complete this story I promise. It's just that I have a lot going on with my life at the moment but I will keep updating, no worries. Thanks for those awesome reviews. Keep them coming and on with the story...  
**

** Chapter 15: Finding out the Truth**

I got off the work at the grills in the early afternoon. Matt didn't leave my side since after the 'pay back Amelia' incident. It seems that the little incident brought us closer within moments. Matt talked a lot about his life, what he wants from it and what his dreams are. He even talked about Viki with me. Though he lied to me about the way she died. I wish Matt and I will become close enough soon that he will even share his deepest darkest secrets with me. I really wanted to ask him if he is seeing Viki's ghost this time. Someone brought me back for sure and he or she had to open the portal of the other side to do so. If bringing back Jeremy to life again let Viki and Anna communicate with living people in the show then why it won't happen this time even if it's me who came back to life. But unfortunately I couldn't get anything useful out of Matt about Viki's ghost without mentioning the ghost part.

"Okay Matt, I will see you tomorrow then," saying that I got out of the grills through the back door. From tomorrow I will work on my own. Matt said for my first day, I did a good job in the field. It's sad that we have to work on different shifts every day. It would be great if we could work together. As I was walking through the parking lot I came across Tyler.

"Hey Tyler" I said casually and gave him a friendly smile before walking away from him. But Tyler caught up and started walking with me. I looked at him with a wondering look on my face

"Do you know what happened to Amelia earlier today?" Tyler asked me and I shook my head innocently

"No, I have no idea" Tyler nodded his head, believing me or pretending to believe me

"But I know what happened to her. What I didn't know is that, you guys added superglue in your food recipes now" a smirk appeared on his face as he said that. I wasn't ready to give up on my act so soon

"What are you talking about Tyler?" I asked pretending to be completely oblivion to what he was saying. Tyler rolled his eyes at me and my act of innocence

"Hey you don't have to act with me. I am on your side on this" I raised my eye brows at him

"Oh really, but how can I believe you? How would I know that you are not trying to get me into any trouble?" I asked Tyler slowly dropping the innocent look from my face

"I am not gonna get you into trouble, at least not for teaching Amelia a lesson. I actually want to help you on this" said Tyler making me frown at him

"How can you help me?" I asked curiously

"Well you know sooner or later everyone's gonna find out about your evil doing. You could lose your job or get arrested as well. But I could stop all these from happening" I know very well that the moment Amelia would start talking again she is gonna point a very long finger at me and Matt right away. I had planned on taking the whole blame on me when the time comes and suffer the punishment for it so that Matt would stay clean from everything.

"How?" I asked genuinely interested. Tyler just smirked at me

"Leave that to me" I narrowed my eyes at him

"You are bluffing, aren't you?" Tyler rolled his eyes at me "Now why would I bluff you?" he asked

"Why wouldn't you?" I asked instead "Amelia is your friend after all. You probably want-" Tyler cut me off before I could finish what I wanted to say

"Let me be clear on something. Amelia is no way in hell MY friend. I can hardly stand her. It's Caroline who blindly follows her around" Tyler muttered something else under his breath that I couldn't catch properly

"I don't know about you but honestly it seems a little weird to me. Caroline seems a very nice girl, how come she is friends with someone like Amelia. The same goes for Elena and Bonnie" Tyler looked into my eyes and stared at me for a moment. A frowned appeared on his face suddenly

"You perhaps wouldn't believe me but you are a lot like someone I knew" my heart beat increased suddenly as Tyler said that

"Really? Who?" I asked interestedly and tried to hide my nervousness with my curiosity

"Her name was Jacqueline too. She was Elena's younger sister. She died six months ago" Tyler talked about me with such sadness that I felt sad myself. Even Elena hadn't been so upset when she spoke about me the first day we met at the founder's party. Tyler gave out a heavy sad sigh, probably remembering about me

"I heard about her from Elena" it's obvious from the look on Tyler's face that he misses me a lot

"I am really sorry Tyler" I said really meaning it. Though my reason for saying sorry to him was very different than what Tyler was thinking. I wasn't just being sorry about his loss but I was actually apologizing to him for leaving him behind without even saying a proper good bye to him. I was Tyler's best friend but the circumstances at that time didn't let me spend some alone time with him. Back then staying with Damon was more important to me. I am not regretting doing that but I wish I could have some last minute memories with Tyler as well.

"Today you really reminded me of her" said Tyler truthfully "She would have done the same thing" I suddenly started to feel uncomfortable and exposed in front of him

"You never told me about how you found out about the superglue thing" I asked changing the subject quickly. Regaining his composure Tyler smirked at me again

"I checked the sandwich that the queen bee threw away across the room" I gave him an impressive look

"Smart Tyler. But what makes you so sure that it was my evil doing?" I asked now indirectly confessing to him that it was me indeed

"Matt doesn't have the guts to do something like that and no one else have a problem with that, attention craving witch" I raised my eye brows at him and chuckled out a laugh

"So, let me get this straight, you are ready to save my ass because you dislike Amelia right" Tyler shrugged his shoulders to ease off his uneasiness that he suddenly started to feel

"That and also because Jacq would have helped you if she was still alive" I didn't know Tyler still remembers me so vividly. Everyone else seems like they just don't care about remembering me anymore. It also made me wonder why Tyler wasn't wrapped up around Amelia like everyone else is. Why her charms didn't work on Tyler? What is Amelia's problem with him?

"You really miss her, don't you? Your friend Jacq Gilbert, I mean" I couldn't help but look at Tyler fondly. He hasn't changed a bit and still the same Tyler that I knew and loved. I am glad that I found this out that Amelia has no effect on Tyler for whatsoever reason. He looked into my eyes intensely as I asked him the question

"All the time, and since Caroline started to listen to everything Amelia says, I am missing her more. She would have supported me through this. Caroline is giving me a really hard time for a few days. And it's happening all because of that bitch Amelia. She is hell bent on separating Caroline from me" Tyler inhaled a deep breath and exhaled with a heavy sigh

"Jacq was my best friend; actually she was my only friend for some time in my life. Caroline and I got together because of her. If she was still alive she would have knocked some sense into Caroline and teach Amelia a lesson like you did today" I didn't know what to say to this. I was completely speechless. It seems that not only Matt but Tyler has become lonely as well. Why Amelia is doing this to him and Caroline? This doesn't make any sense to me. What could Amelia possibly get out of Tyler and Caroline's break up? There must be a mystery behind it, there has to be. I concentrated on Tyler again and what he is saying

"Jacq would have helped me with this situation. I have been feeling so lonely for some time now. When Jacq was here, she never let me feel left out or ignored. She was always with me. Even when everyone else hated me, loathed me, she stood by me like a true friend, and supported me. She didn't care about what her sister, her brother or her other friends would say about hanging out with me" on one hand I was very happy to hear all these things about me but on the other hand I was scared a bit because Tyler was unknowingly breaking up my walls that I just started to build up around me.

"It's really nice to hear you talk about her like this. Amelia seems to hate her very much" Tyler angrily rolled his eyes to himself

"Amelia is just being Amelia. She didn't even meet Jacq" I just nodded my head

"Well there is nothing we could do about it. But thanks for the help offer. It was really nice talking to you-" before I could say see you later Tyler, he spoke up interrupting me

"Can I walk you home? I really don't want to be alone right now and as far away from Caroline as possible" I know I shouldn't say yes and get away from him as soon as possible because he was making me feel things that I didn't want to feel at all. But seeing his face I didn't have it in me to say him no. I nodded my head, regretting my decision right away and we both started to walk towards my house

"So tell me something about yourself Jacq, I know everything about my best friend Jacq but you are still a stranger to me" Tyler was clearly trying to make a conversation with me and I thought to myself why not. Besides, it would be rude to stay quiet all the way

"What can I say Tyler, you probably know that I don't remember much about myself. I have been reading my diaries lately and found out quite a few things about me but it's not the same anymore" Tyler nodded his head in understanding

"But tell me a bit about yourself. I would really like to get to know you" I said pretending to be very interested about knowing about him. It's actually very hard to act so oblivion when you know everything already. But I have a PhD degree in that department so it wasn't a problem for me, pretending I mean.

"Well let's see I am the town's Mayor's one and only son. I play in the food ball team of Mystic high. I have a control freak girlfriend named Caroline Forbes but I love her no matter how annoying she could be sometimes. I also have some temper issues myself. And I hate Amelia Wilson for jeopardizing my love life" he finished with a satisfied smirk on his face

"Do you always speak the truth like this?" I know he does but still I asked

"Always" he said proudly "But this nature of mine is getting me into a lot of trouble nowadays" I sighed heavily hearing that

"I think I know why, because of Amelia right?" Tyler nodded his head glaring at the space, probably seeing Amelia's face there

"Every time I say something honest about Amelia's bad behavior, Caroline gets absolutely mad at me. Last week we had three fights and now we are on the verge of breaking up. And everyone else seems to hate me as well for seeing and saying the truths" this is really serious, I thought to myself

"Well what about Matt and Jeremy or Jamie? Matt doesn't like Amelia for sure" I said trying to understand the situation more closely

"Matt doesn't but he also doesn't have the guts to stand up for me against everyone else and Jeremy and Jamie doesn't care about what Amelia is doing. Amelia has a special problem with me, so everyone else automatically has some problems with me as well in one way or another. I am screwed, big times and trust me, it's the worst one" when he finished, before I could stop myself, something got out of my mouth accidentally

"The last time you were screwed up like this was when you kissed Matt's mom but it seems more worse, this time" both of us stopped in our tracks as I said that. I stopped because I couldn't believe myself that I really said that. How can I be so stupid? And Tyler has stopped for obvious reasons. He held on my arms and made me face him completely.

"What did you just say?" our eyes were looking into each other and I gulped down my nervousness

"What?" I asked playing dumb with him and hoping that it would work

"How do you know I kissed Matt's mom?" he asked with voice full of suspicion. I quickly thought something up

"Matt told me about it" I said lying smoothly while staring straight into his eyes so that he wouldn't doubt my lie in any way. We stared for some more moments into each others eyes. His black eyes were searching for honesty in my bluish ones. Then suddenly he spoke up

"You are lying" I frowned at him pretending to be offended by his accusation

"Excuse me?" I said rather roughly and jerked his hands away from my arms angrily. It was obvious that I was turning my nervousness into anger. God, I knew I shouldn't have let him come with me. However Tyler didn't phase and moreover got determine

"Matt would never talk about that. At least not with a girl he just met. How do you know about that incident?" I feared that my heart would get an attack the way it suddenly started beating so fast. Sweats appeared on my forehead as Tyler stared at me and bored his eyes into my soul

"I can't tell you anything about that" saying that I started walking away from him with fast pace but he quickly caught up with me and stood in my path, blocking my way

"You are not getting anywhere until you answer my question" I glared at him angrily

"Tyler, move out of my way" I said with gritting jaws showing my annoyance and anger though inwardly I was shaking with nervousness and fear of exposure

"I will but after you tell me, how do you know about that incident?" by the look on Tyler's face I understood that he isn't gonna let this thing go so easily. Tyler is always a bit stubborn when it comes to finding out about things. I remember vividly how he was when Mason came in town for the first time and the whole werewolf thing started. Curiosity kills the cat, only this time Tyler is the one curious here but I am one who could die means could get into trouble because of this.

Tyler sighed heavily as I stood silently without speaking a single word. He calmed himself down first before talking up again

"Jacq please tell me what you are hiding, I swear I won't tell anyone but I need to know" Tyler started pleading now, as his demanding didn't work so well. I could hold back myself for a short time only, after that I gave in. I sighed heavily to myself; I really didn't want this to happen

"Fine, come with me" I said and started walking in the opposite direction now. Tyler was confused but he started following me

"Where are we going?" he asked wondering

"You are about to learn the secrets I am keeping right now"

We finally reached the cemetery where my body is still buried underground. Tyler was growing more confused with every passing minute

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Tyler looking at me with clueless face. I found my grave, right beside Miranda Gilbert's grave. My name 'Jacqueline Gilbert' was curved beautifully on the white marble headstone. Tyler and I both of us stood in front of the grave. I noticed a sad look taking over Tyler's face slowly as he stared at the headstone.

"You miss your best friend Jacq very much, don't you Tyler?" Tyler frowned at me now

"Yes, I do but what it has to do with your secrets?" I looked at him and started deep into his eyes

"What if I tell you that you don't have to miss her anymore?" he blinked at me, getting more confused

"What do you mean?" I looked back at the grave stone

"Jacqueline Gilbert is lying here, resting in peace. But it's just the body. Jacq is still alive Tyler….. as Jacqueline Holmes" there, I finally said it. I thought Tyler would burst out with questions right away hearing this but he was just standing there, staring at me and completely mute. He was too shocked to react on this truth. After a while I got worried at the lack of his response. He wasn't doing anything. Neither was he saying that I was talking rubbish and he doesn't believe me nor he is acting like he believed what I said. He was just stoned at the moment and stood in front of me like a statue, only his eyes looked quite restless

"Tyler, are you alright?" I asked with concern in my voice. This time Tyler moved on his spot a little

"Prove it" stated Tyler at once "Prove it that, you are saying the truth"

I sighed to myself. Almost the same thing happened when I told Katherine. Now I have to go through the whole process of proving myself as Jacq once again. At first retell all the things happened in the past. Describing all the moments I spent with them and then say all the secret things that an outsider wouldn't know about. I swore to myself after convincing Tyler, that I am doing this for the last time. Besides, I don't think so that anyone else would want to know about me. The only reason I told Tyler because he is still the same, just like before. But others are quite changed and I wouldn't want them to know about me a bit.

After sharing a long warm hug with Tyler, things got tensed up between us once again. Within moments the situation changed from happy reunion to confuse as hell. I was leaning against the headstone of my own grave and Tyler was pacing in front of me in a small space. My eyes moving with his pacing as he continued torturing his brain cells to figure out how it happened what happened

"Tyler, what are you doing really? Why are you being so restless suddenly?" I asked sighing out heavily. Watching him pace so fast started to give me a headache

"Because I know, I know why exactly you are back Jacq" I frowned in confusion at him

"What are you talking about Tyler?" I asked with serious curiosity

"Amelia brought you back?" I couldn't believe my own ears. No that can't be true, it's just impossible

"What?"

Tyler started telling me everything that had happened with them after Amelia came into their lives. Damon was almost crazy about resurrecting me. He took Rose's help to find a way to bring me back to life again because his compulsion prevented him from doing anything on his own. Bonnie had refused to help him bringing me back because of the witches' warnings. That's when Damon found that Amelia is a witch too and he is the one who unleashed her powers by doing an attack on her though unknowingly. Damon started to prepare Amelia so that he could use her and resurrect me. But Amelia found out about Damon's plan and refused to take part. But then Amelia agreed to do the spell for Damon because she already fell in love with him and didn't want to see him miserable. I was really shocked to hear that Amelia almost died while trying to bring me back to life again and that's when Damon fell for her as well and the beginning of their love relation and finally Damon moved on from me. What they didn't know that the spell wasn't a complete failure and worked successfully though in a little different way. By the time Tyler finished I became a statue myself just like Tyler was when he found out about me.

"Just this morning I thought Amelia is an arrogant and mean type of girl, god I was so wrong about her" seriously I started feeling guilty for pulling such an evil prank on her after hearing all these. She is the reason I am alive now. She almost died because of me. Now I am feeling like a selfish person

"No you are not wrong about Amelia, she is very mean, and selfish, and rude and her arrogance drips out of her personality" said Tyler what I thought earlier about Amelia before knowing the truth

"Come on Tyler, she was ready to die to get Damon his love back. Her selfishness must be just a pretense" It has to be a pretense because I cannot accept that someone who could willingly scarifies herself for the happiness of the person she loves, she can't be that bad like I assumed Amelia was earlier today. Tyler however sighed heavily at my opinion about her now

"Jacq I know what you must be thinking right now and I know it's a bit complicated thing to understand. But Amelia is something else" I frowned at him

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously

"Amelia's love for Damon is not just love and affection, its complete obsession. She wants to keep Damon all to herself. She hardly lets him hang with Ric, she is driving him away from Stefan as well. And Amelia simply hates it if Damon tries to get involved with us in anyway even for a little matter" I was getting confused now

"Tyler, what are you trying to tell me exactly?" Tyler exhaled a heavy breath

"What I am saying is when it comes to Damon, no one knows what Amelia could do. When Amelia found out that Damon was betraying her and just wanted to use her for resurrecting you, she was very mad but she still wanted to make Damon fall for her. She wanted Damon to love her truthfully and bringing you back in his life was the only way to make him feel for her. That's why she did it" I got that part but it still didn't make any sense to me

"But she knew that if she brings me back in Damon's life, she would never have her chance with him ever, why would she risk that?" Tyler knew the answer to that question as well

"Because she never took a risk on that, Amelia knew that even if she brings you back to life again, you wouldn't want to stay because of the severe consequences that you already knew about. Amelia knew that you would rather die again than let something bad happen to us. All the way she was just planning on getting Damon and his love" well that is very true, I would die without thinking about it for a second if it means that everyone else will be safe

"Okay, I understand that Damon fell in love with her after that incident but what about the others, they are very friendly with her specially Caroline, Bonnie and Elena. How could they be friends with her if Amelia is really that intolerable?" I asked still trying to understand the situation more properly. Tyler thought for a moment before speaking up

"You are talking about them; you should see Amelia's parents. They practically worship the ground she walks on. And she is not even their own child, someone left Amelia on their door steps. When Amelia found out that they are not her real parents after unleashing her powers she was quiet enraged about the whole thing. Then after everyone's hard effort she was able to forgive her parents for keeping that a secret from her. And for sometime Amelia was quiet nice with everyone. But that was until she found out about Damon's betrayal. But once everything settled between her and Damon and Damon started to love her back, she went back to the same Amelia we met before, the pre-witch Amelia. And not only that, she got extremely possessive of Damon as well. It seems to me that she is scared of losing Damon all the time and wants to keep him isolated from everyone else" I listened to him attentively and stuffed everything that Tyler is saying in my memory

"But that's just the thing. When Amelia was learning about being a witch and everything about the supernatural world, we could influence her into doing good things and changed her very much. But since she doesn't need us anymore to tell her about magic and stuffs, now she is influencing us specially the girls" a thought came into my mind when Tyler said that

"Then maybe she pretended to be nice for a while so that you guys would help her out. And after she realized that she doesn't need your support anymore, she quit being nice and simply dropped the act" the things Tyler was saying it was quite possible actually

"It sounds logical but the problem is it's not the reality. She really did change that time" now that's another mystery

"So what do you think preventing your influence on Amelia now and letting her influence you instead?" I asked more to myself than to Tyler

"Remember just a while ago you told me that it's not normal at all, the way they blindly ignore her mean nature. Well that's what I think. It's not normal at all and I think she is doing something with them. A spell may be but I am not sure" what Tyler said was true indeed. That's exactly what I thought about it. Their loyalty to Amelia seemed unknowing to them

"But if Amelia is really doing something then don't you think Bonnie would have noticed it at least. I mean she is a very powerful witch. It's hard to do spells on her and succeed without her noticing about it" it got both of us more worked up about the whole Amelia thing. Suddenly a thought clicked in my mind

"Tyler you said Amelia found out that she is a witch after she came into Mystic Falls right?" Tyler nodded his head and listened to me carefully

"If so then she is definitely not the one who charmed her parents in the first place. She was an infant when her parents found her; she couldn't have done anything to them" Tyler realized something as I said that

"So you think someone else is behind all this" I nodded my head surely

"May be her real parents, may be they had to give her up for some reason but still keeping an eye on her from distance. At this point anything is possible Tyler. The whole story is changed now" both of us took deep breaths and sighed heavily

"We should do something about it. I don't want to lose Caroline" said Tyler quite worriedly

"Here is another thing I don't understand. If everyone else is smitten by Amelia for whatever reason, why aren't you? What's her problem with you? She seems to hate you even" Tyler rubbed his hands over his face to ease off some tension

"Amelia hates me because I am a werewolf" I frowned in confusion

"Does she have a history with werewolves?" Tyler shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly

"No not a history but it's definitely a mystery. It started on Ric's wedding day. My fingers accidentally brushed against Amelia's when I passed her a drink glass. And suddenly she started having painful headache and suffered for quite some time. Since then I kept my distance from her. But now it seems that she not only wants me to keep distance from her but everyone else also. She wants me simply out of the group. That's why she is up to make Caroline hate me. I heard the other day with my own ears; Amelia was saying Caroline that I am not good enough for her. That she should start dating someone else. Caroline at first completely ignored that even got a little mad at Amelia for saying such things but lately, you know how things are going on" now that's another problem that needs immediate attention. I won't let Caroline break up with Tyler. No way for some evil magical influence, no sir. I put a hand on Tyler's shoulder and gave it a assuring squeeze

"Everything will be fine Tyler. We will figure something out" Tyler nodded his head to me saying that he too believes that, in time everything will be back to normal again, well as normal as it could get for the supernatural gang.

"I also heard about something from Caroline who learned from Bonnie, it's about a dream that Amelia's been constantly having since her powers woke up" I got more interested

"What kind of dream?" I asked curiously

"Dream about a werewolf, who calls her Cassandra and asks her to free him… that dream kept everyone worked up for quite some time especially Bonnie. But no one found anything on that and they just gave up on it slowly. But Amelia is still having them. God knows what it is. But it's putting me through hell for sure" another unsolved mystery. It's not funny anymore; actually it's horribly serious now. What the hell is going on?

"Well I have my own werewolf news" Tyler frowned in confusion. I told him everything about the attack that happened on the Holmes family and later on me. Tyler was pretty shaken after hearing everything

"The council found nothing about those werewolves. They simply assumed that they left town after attacking the family. Everyone thought those wolves were just passing by" said Tyler

"Well apparently not. Something big is going on Tyler, something dangerous" Tyler sighed out heavily and looked up in the sky

"We should get out of here now, it's getting dark already" I nodded and we both started walking out of the cemetery slowly

Tyler came with me to the Holmes residence. As we entered the house we found Katherine helping herself with a blood bag. She was surprised to see Tyler with me

"I told him everything" I replied to Katherine's unasked question. Katherine stood with one hand on her hip while other one held a glass half full of blood in a very Katherine manner and roamed her eyes over Tyler making him uncomfortable in the room

"Are you sure he won't blab about you to everyone else?" asked Katherine taking a sip from her glass

"I won't tell anyone" Tyler defended himself immediate but Katherine didn't buy that

"He promised me he won't say a word about me to anyone, and I am trusting him on this" Katherine carelessly shrugged her shoulders while taking another sip from her glass. I sighed heavily to myself. Tyler really won't say anything to anyone. Not because I asked him to but because he understood that with everything going on with Amelia, it's not safe for me that anyone especially her to find out about my return. It's very obvious that when Amelia will find out that I am alive now, she would try to make things nasty for me. And at the moment I have too many things to handle other than a jealous witch girl.

"Did you find anything about those werewolves?" I asked changing the subject. Katherine shook her head

"I have searched the town already, they are not here anymore. I think they left but only to come back again with more men with them" that doesn't sound like a very good news, does it?

"So what should we do now?" I asked, currently I am totally out of ideas on this matter

"I am going out of town as well. If we get lucky enough we will find a trail of them and hopefully those werewolves as well and kill them before they could come back to Mystic Falls again. I was just waiting up for you to come back. I will leave now" said Katherine finishing her blood completely

"You said we, who else is coming with you?" I asked not knowing who it might be

"Mason is waiting up for me outside of the town. I decided to tag him along. He is quite good at tracking down werewolves" I wanted to tell Katherine about Amelia but thought about telling her some other time as she was already in a rush.

"Take care of yourself and you will call me right away if you need anything" said Katherine standing at the door now. I nodded my head

"I will, take care of yourself too" I said feeling concerned already. Those werewolves were very strong. I hope Katherine and Mason won't cross paths with them when they will be unprepared to face them

"Always do, you know that" smirking Katherine got out of the house and drove away in her car. Tyler and I were once again alone. He turned to look at me

"Tyler I think you should leave too, it's been hours and I don't want anyone to come here looking for you" Tyler nodded his head in understanding

"Are you sure, you are going to be alright staying all alone?" Tyler asked with concern

"Yeah, I will be fine, don't worry about me. Although I would like you to go to Caroline, be with her. Even though she is under some spells and charms, it can't be stronger than true love. Don't let her slip away Tyler" Tyler engulfed me in a bear hug and then saying bye he left the house as well.

I went upstairs and searched through Jacqueline Holmes's things. I came across a brand new diary. Probably she was planning on starting to write in it as the immediate previous one is almost finished. New town, new life and new diary, that's what must be going through Jacqueline Holmes's mind when she bought this. I found myself a pen and sat down and started writing in it myself. Last time I was here, I knew everything. I knew about their past, their present and future as well, I knew everything about their lives. But this time I will be having a lot of surprises myself as well out of the story. This time I will have to face things that I have no knowledge about from beforehand. It's going to be very difficult for me but interesting though. And that is why I am starting to write. I planned on writing down everything that is happening right now, every change in the story line, about every new character that I am coming across in this alternative plot line.

It took me three hours straight to finish writing everything that had happened since I died. What I learned from Katherine and Tyler and also my own experience of this life. It's quite a mess at the moment actually. So many unknown things, so many mysteries, it's simply a chaos right now. I sighed heavily as I hid the diary under my study desk, strapping it down on the back of the table where no one would look for it. I glanced at the clock and it's already eleven thirty. I know I should get to bed immediately because tomorrow I have to get up very early in the morning. It's the first day of school after all. But I just didn't want to sleep or rest. Honestly I was feeling quite suffocated in the house for no reason at all. I made up my mind and grabbed my jacket then got out of the house. I have no idea where I am going to go but I started walking. After walking for a long time I realized my feet have brought me to the falls of Mystic Falls where I used to come often in my previous life. Where I got my first kiss from Damon, where we used to spend a lot of time together.

I inhaled a deep breath, the situation is changed now but the air around here is still the same, fresh and a bit cold. Standing in that place at the time, surfaced up some memories; that I didn't want to remember at all, because it caused me nothing but pain. I am conflicted now about Amelia. It was so much easier to just hate her silently in my mind from distance when I didn't know the truth about her and that she is the one who brought me back. Now hating her wasn't an option for me anymore. Because I can't, what if she had really died trying to bring me back? I couldn't have forgiven myself neither could forgive Damon for letting someone innocent die for me. I feel grateful now that Amelia saved me from feeling such guilt. I may not hate her anymore but now I can't ignore her either. My plan of staying away from both Damon and Amelia is quite changed now. I have to find out now exactly what kind of magic is working with Amelia that is letting her control others. I have a feeling that may be she isn't even aware of it herself. I believed that if I could bring Amelia out of that spell or charm, she would become a very nice person and much more tolerable than she is now. Amelia is good for Damon; she loves him a lot, what she needs is just a makeover in her personality. And I made up my mind to give her that makeover, make her worth for Damon in every way possible. And it's also because I can't be with Damon ever again but he needs someone with him. I know that won't be an easy job for me to do, actually it will be quite painful for me. After all making Amelia perfect for Damon, the man I love with my life and everything that I have in me, isn't exactly gonna be a very pleasant work for me. But I have to do it, and succeed. Who knows maybe that's why I came back this time, to get Damon a proper person to love and be loved by her for forever

Suddenly a gust of wind snapped me out of my trail of thoughts. The flow of the wind was so strong that it flew my hair in the air. Then suddenly mist started surrounding me and it was coming from out of nowhere.

"Damon" I said in my mind. What is he doing here? I asked myself. I know I should act terrified at the moment because of the sudden activities that started around me. But come on give me a break, I am in no mood of pretending right now and act like a helpless scared girl like it is often seen in horror films. So without bothering about the ghosty atmosphere around me, I simply started to walk away from there, thinking about going back to home now and catch a few hours of sleep. But Damon wasn't ready to let me go yet and he sent his crow towards me in full speed. I ducked in before it could hit my head and sighed heavily, while shaking my head to myself. I started walking again, not showing a bit of fear. I knew Damon was around me, watching me from distance. I could feel his presents like I always do.

I hoped for him to just let me go now but that's nothing but a wishful thinking. Suddenly I felt someone standing right behind me. I inhaled a deep breath and turned around. I came face to face with Damon who was looking back at me with an astonished look on his face.

"Mr. Damon Salvatore, what in god's name are you doing here?" I asked quite casually. However, it did nothing but confused Damon more and perhaps shocked him a bit as well

"I could ask you the same thing honey" Damon smirked as he said that. Obviously he is trying to cover up his confusion with cool demeanor. I rolled my eyes at him as he called me honey

"Seriously what are you doing here?" but Damon didn't answer me that instead he said something completely different

"You don't seem scared at all" he was frowning at me but looking into my eyes intensely though. It sent shivers down my spine, thankfully I didn't visibly shook but from inside I was getting a strange feeling as Damon bored his gaze into me more as if trying to have a look at my soul. I inwardly shook my head vehemently to keep myself strong mental wise and not get dazzled by his stunning blue eyes.

"What should I be scared of?" I asked carelessly with a shrug off my shoulders. Honestly what is there to be scared of, a gust of wind, surrounding mist, a little... okay larger than average pet crow? Really how terrifying they are! Sorry but I couldn't help but think a little sarcastically about it. But Damon was being very serious about it

"Me" replied Damon to my question and expected me to start fearing him now, and back away from him slowly but I simply stood my ground

"You? and why is that?" Damon smirked evilly at me as I asked that

"Because I am dangerous" I nodded my head in an understanding way with raised eye brows and a wise curve on my lips

"Oh I see, well I am shaking now" I said sarcastically with a fake scared look on my face. Damon sneered at me angrily, making me roll my eyes at him

"You think I am joking" he asked me with a dangerous voice, anyone in my place would have really started shaking hearing that tone but not me, I have heard that voice many a times before

"Yeah, that's what I think, you said you saved my life, how dangerous you could be if you know the value of life" Damon chuckled darkly at me now

"So, you think I value human life, huh? Well now that makes you the biggest idiot I have ever met. If I were you, I would start running right away to save dear life" he said in a calm but extremely terrifying voice. I on the other hand just scoffed at him, enraging Damon more. Not a very smart thing to do I know but Damon wants me to be afraid of him, terrified of him and shiver with fear and I am simply not in the mood right now to do that.

"Now here is the thing, I don't care if you are dangerous or a killer or anything bad. So why don't you just leave me alone and find some other victim to terrorize. Because with me you will only be wasting your time, you won't have any fun hunting me down" what I said made Damon more confused and amused as well

"Really now because I have quite a different opinion on that matter, however, I have to admit that I am a bit surprised to find you here, it's quite weird and strange to find a girl like you in a place like this in the middle of the night" I shrugged my shoulders at him carelessly

"I was just taking a late night walk and ended up here. What's your story? Why are you here at this hour?" Damon had a knowing look on his face. Something tells me he knows that I am hiding something from him

"It seems that you are not the only one who thought about a late night walk today. However, I think that you are up to something else as well" I raised my eye brows at him in a questioning manner

"Really now, so tell me what do you think I am up to?" I was feeling so weird talking to Damon and moreover in this chilled out manner. Why do we have to cross paths every time especially, when I don't want him anywhere near me? Damon was playing along in a cheerful attitude as well but I could tell he was just a moment away from bursting out on me

"Let me think, I guess you are planning on playing more nasty pranks on my girlfriend" Damon said his jaws gritting in his mouth. Oh so he knows already. Now I understand why he was trying to scare me in the first place. He came here to teach me a lesson for messing with his lover. Too bad his first attempt didn't work so well. I cocked my head at Damon a little and frowned at him with such a confused look on my face that anyone would believe that I have no clue about what the hell is going on around the world or in this case what the hell Damon is talking about

"Seriously Damon I have no idea what you are talking about" making a fool out of Damon isn't a very easy job to do. But it won't hurt to give it a shot, right? However, the way Damon glared at me; I understood right away that he isn't even considering buying my act let alone believe in it. I was pressed against a tree in a blink of an eye and Damon gripped on my throat tightly, threatening to squeeze the life out of me. Suddenly Damon's face changed and he intentionally brought out his vampire face

"I am sure now you are scared of me" said Damon with a vicious smirk on his face. I tried to remove his hand from my throat because he was choking me pretty badly and I couldn't breathe

As much as I would appreciate Damon's help for killing me and getting me out of the mess I am so unwillingly in and which by the way is called my life but I can't let Damon murder me right now, not tonight at least. I have a feeling that everyone here is going to face a great threat soon, in the near future and I am no way in hell gonna abandon them in their danger time. Not to mention I have tons of mystery to solve. So no, I am not gonna die or let anyone kill me until I find out everything. But at the moment I was helpless

Damon was horribly bruising my throat, trying to break my neck. But he wasn't using his vampire strength to end me because he wanted to make me suffer first. I felt painful suffocation inside my chest. I desperately needed air in my lungs. I was struggling against his hold, trying to push him away from me but it was all useless no wonder in that. Damon wasn't even moving a bit and stood his ground firmly as I was using my full strength in trying to get him away from me and release myself from his death grip. However, by doing that the only thing I managed to do is make myself more weak and vulnerable and quickly ran out of the necessary oxygen in my body. I started gasping for air and Damon just stared at me, enjoying my pain and suffering. Only if he knew who he was trying to strangle to death.

At that moment, it seemed to me that Damon has become that monstrous Damon again who got his emotions off completely, someone who could kill anyone without feeling remorse. A drop of tear escaped my eyes and flowed down my cheek. Truthfully I didn't want to die yet; I just got back Tyler with me. I was planning on living for a while as well. But to my utmost disappoint it seems that there is no stopping Damon now. A light yelp escaped my mouth as Damon tightened his grip on my throat more. My vision started to blur and everything was darkening around me. I gave up on struggling because I didn't have any strength left and just waited for Damon to end me. From my unclear vision I saw Damon pulling out his fangs as well and prepared to bite me and finish me forever

But it seems that fate was on my side today. Suddenly he was pushed away from me by someone. I dropped on my knees as well and started breathing in fast and deep. I started feeling alive again as I forced air into my lungs. Though my throat hurt badly but I ignored that for the moment and looked up to see what is going on. I found Stefan fighting with Damon. Stefan is the one who saved me from Damon. I am very grateful to him but how did Stefan know where Damon is right now and that he was trying to kill me?

"Damon, stop it" Stefan yelled out at Damon and pushed him with force and sent him into the water. It created a loud splash. Damon got out of the water in a blink, though completely soaked now. He tried to come for me again

"I said enough Damon" Stefan got in the way once again and kept Damon away from me and didn't let him come any closer

"Don't interfere in my work brother" said Damon dangerously with an angry sneer at Stefan

"I am not gonna let you kill her" said Stefan firmly. Damon rolled his eyes at him, annoyed much

"Last time I checked you are still drinking from bunnies and squirrels Stefan, I on the other hand drink human blood and from fresh sources. I am a lot stronger than you are and there is no way I am letting this girl live through the night" Stefan sighed heavily, feeling hopeless about his brother

"Damon, let me remind you, you are the one who saved this girl that night. You should have just let her die then, why didn't you?" said Stefan hoping that would change Damon's mind for the time being

"That was one of my many reckless decisions that without any doubt I regret very much. That's exactly why I need you to step out of my way Stefan and let me finish her so that I could right my mistake" Stefan scoffed up a little mocking laugh at Damon

"Is that what it is, right your mistake? So you mean it has nothing to do with Amelia" they stared at each other for a while both glaring at each other. I do not like a bit of what I am sensing at the moment. It seems that Damon and Stefan's brother bond is weakening once again. What is causing this? But I think I know the reason behind this. God Amelia, what the hell is she doing? Damon once again burst out at Stefan, though he didn't physically attacked Stefan this time and kept it to the verbal level

"You are pathetic Stefan. And yes it has everything to do with Amelia. You know what she did to her, she is lucky to even breathe right now. I am not gonna let her get away with it" Damon threw a nasty glare at my way. I was still sitting on the ground, leaning against the tree, feeling very weak and listening to the brothers silently and wondered how the hell things got so messed up for me with life.

"Listen Damon, Amelia is okay now. It was just a stupid prank. You don't have to kill her for getting back to her for that" said Stefan trying to make his brother understand but Damon wasn't an easy person to pursue

"It wasn't just a silly prank Stefan. If Bonnie couldn't have helped her, Amelia would have stayed mute for months. Not to mention the embarrassment she caused for Amelia. I am gonna kill her" saying that Damon tried to approach me once again and again Stefan stopped him

"Look Amelia needs you to stay with her right now; you need to leave and be with her" after some more glaring at each other Damon sighed heavily and gave up on trying to kill me for that time. Clearly be with Amelia and support her is Damon's first priority than be here and argue with Stefan on letting him kill me. However, Damon looked at me before leaving

"We will meet again soon," saying that threateningly Damon left Stefan and me alone. Clearly I am not out of danger yet, and I don't think I will ever be. It's already the second time someone tried to kill me since I came back. And things are just about to get worse. Stefan came over to me and knelled down beside me. He checked my sore throat and sighed heavily

"It will hurt for a few days but you will be alright" said Stefan like a doctor

"How did you find us?" I asked Stefan curiously

"I know my brother better than anyone else. When I heard about Amelia, I knew Damon would try to kill you tonight. I have been keeping an eye on him but he somehow sneaked out from my watch. But I found him again" said Stefan with a small smile

"Thanks for saving me" I said really meaning it

"You shouldn't have done that to Amelia. Damon won't give up until you are dead" tell me something new, I wanted to say but instead I said

"I guess I already figured that out. But I don't regret what I did. Amelia shouldn't have humiliated Matt in the first place" Stefan looked into my eyes as I said that. By the look on his face it was clear that he was trying to understand me

"You must be wondering what we are" said Stefan confidently but I shook my head making him confused

"Some things are better left a secret" I said that mainly because I didn't want Stefan to compel me to forget even though I am wearing vervain. It's just if he compels me then I would have to unnecessarily pretend to not know or remember anything that just happened tonight. And I don't want to play pretend on this matter. Stefan nodded his head slowly agreeing with me

"You are right; some things are better left a secret. But there are also some things those are better to just forget about. I don't know how long I would be able to protect you from Damon; he is really on a vengeance mode. But I promise you that I will try my best to keep you safe and alive. But I also can't let you remember about tonight" saying that he focused on my eyes and his own eyes dilated

"You will remember nothing about tonight, you just had a long walk and then you went back home. You will sleep peacefully for the rest of the night, nothing happened to you and no one tried to kill you. Your throat hurts because you fell over and from tomorrow you will wear a scarf to hide the bruises on your neck. You will go back to your house now and won't remember about me as well" saying that Stefan disappeared from there before I could even blink

I obviously didn't get up and neither had I started walking towards home right away like Stefan compelled me to. Instead I sighed heavily and leaned against the tree again and made myself more comfortable on the spot. Any other sane person would have run back to the safety of home in case Damon decides to come back again and finish his incomplete job. But at the moment I could care less about everything that's going on or could happen. I just needed to be alone with myself for a while and stare at the night sky with a blank mind. The only thing I was scared of at the moment is thinking. I don't want to think anything at all. Just for tonight I want to keep a blank mind because I knew very well that from tomorrow which is also the first day of school for everyone, my head will hardly get rest from thinking and plotting.

One more thing I might add, I am not mad at Damon, neither am I hurt by his action. After what I did to him I deserved to be punished by him even though for a completely different reason. I took away his free will, even though for his own good but I know if Damon had compelled me to stay alive before I died six months ago, I would have hated him my whole life. Everyone has a right to make their own decisions and choices. Even about the life and death matters. I hope Damon never finds out about me because I don't have it in me to face him when he would be knowing it's me the girl who loved him madly and did the worst thing to him as well. But I forgot while wishing for that, that this time nothing is going the way I want things to happen and it's only a matter of time that everyone will learn about my truth.

**AN: Gosh what a huge chapter. When I start writing a new chapter I always plan on keeping it to medium length but somehow it just gets long. I hope you are okay with that. Please read and review. I will update as soon as I can. Lots of love to you all**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This is the biggest chapter that I have written so far. A lot happened in this chapter so I hope you will enjoy reading it. Thanks a lot for the reviews. You won't believe me but I go through my each review couple of times. I love reading your thoughts, ideas and opinions. The longer the review is the more I enjoy reading it. So never hesitate to write to me. Actually I appreciate them very much. The story continues...  
**

**Chapter 16: Identity Exposed **

The whole place is crowded with people. They are laughing, chatting, giving each other a warm welcome hug to the first day of school. New Year, new beginning and new life, it's the same for most of the people here. Though, it held an expanded meaning for me, which is slightly different than the others. Of course none of them is beginning their new life with a new body as well. It's a bit crazy actually but after going through what I went through in my past life or lives, I found myself actually very good with weird and craziness. My still remaining sanity is the proof of it. Anyways, I started walking through the crowd, seeing everyone's happy faces. My eyes searched for Matt and Tyler.

"Welcome back Timberwolves"

The banner was greeting everyone for another year at Mystic High. My eyes fell over four very familiar faces Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Amelia. They were looking around the place as well. And their eyes fell over me too. And as expected the four of them threw glares at my way but Amelia beat everyone else in the glaring at me contest. She looked absolutely furious. I waved my fingers at them lightly with a forced smile and walked away out of their sights. I found Jeremy and Anna, who didn't even bother looking at me and passed by. I wonder where Tyler is. I entered the school building and started walking towards my locker while searching for Tyler. Speak of the devil, he sneaked up on me from behind me and startled me a little. I hit his arm playfully

"Don't do that" I said in a scolding manner that only made him grin more. Tyler's eyes fell on my neck

"Why are you wearing a scarf?" he asked wondering and a bit suspiciously

"Stefan compelled me to. I was wearing vervain so he couldn't really compel me but if I don't wear this scarf, he would know that his compulsion wasn't really successful" Tyler frowned at me looking serious

"Why did he compel you in the first place?" I took a deep breath and told him what happened last night. Tyler was furious after hearing that

"And you are telling me this now. I shouldn't have left you alone yesterday, shit" Tyler started blaming himself for what happened with me and Damon

"Tyler, don't be stupid, you couldn't have done anything against Damon. I am actually relieved that you weren't there with me last night. He could have killed you too. And I am fine now. Stefan said he would keep Damon away from me. So, there is nothing to worry about" Tyler rolled his eyes at me

"What if Stefan hadn't arrived there on time? What if Damon had succeeded in killing you? Jacq I lost you once, I am not gonna let that happen again. So, whether you like it or not, I am your personal body guard from now on" I sighed out heavily, knowing there is no point in arguing with Tyler on this matter. He has made up his mind already. And Tyler could be very stubborn when he wants to be. However, I would be lying if I say I am not appreciating his concern for me. I am actually happy to see that someone is here who still cares about me. I think telling Tyler about me, was a good idea after all. And I don't think I am gonna regret it.

"Thanks Tyler, I really appreciate your concern for me… but what about Caroline, and others. The way they were glaring at me earlier, I am sure they won't be too happy to see you interacting with me" Tyler snaked his arm around mine and started to walk me towards the locker room from where we have to get our stuffs

"They can all go to hell. I have to keep you safe because I need you alive" I gave him a sorry look

"Things are still going rough between you and Caroline?" though I asked it like a question but I was actually stating it knowing that, that's what is actually going on. Tyler sighed a little but heavily and nodded his head

"I went to spend some time with Caroline last night; like you asked me to….but all we did was fight and argue. It's not the same anymore Jacq. I am afraid no matter how much I don't want it but our relation seems to be coming to an end" I know Tyler would be devastated if that really happens. I stopped Tyler and made him look at me

"Hey everything is going to be fine. I won't let you lose Caroline okay, I promise. All we need to do is break the spells on them and everything will be back to rainbows and sunshine for you two" Tyler smiled a little hearing that

"Thanks Jacq, I really don't want to lose Caroline" confessed Tyler truthfully

"I know" I inhaled a small breath and thought about changing the topic because it was getting Tyler upset with every passing minute. We entered the locker room and I found my new locker. While I started putting books and important stuffs in it Tyler simply stood leaning against the next locker beside mine and kept thinking of something silently. I knew he must be thinking about Caroline, his face and eyes said it all

"Hey Tyler, is there a bonfire party tonight?" I asked wondering if that changed or not and also to distract Tyler from thinking depressing things.

"How do you know about the party?" asked Tyler frowning at me with confusion. I smirked at him

"Well, its season three going on according to the time line and I happen to remember everything that happened in the show during this time" suddenly a troubled look appeared on Tyler's face as I said that

"You know I am still a bit confused about it, I mean it's really hard to digest that none of these are real in your world" he said pointing his hands towards everything surrounding us

"We are nothing but fictional characters for you. Don't you feel weird? I mean I feel weird even thinking about it, I mean being in a TV show. How do you handle it really?" I sighed heavily as Tyler asked me that. The truth is I don't really know exactly how I could handle being in a TV show but I knew one thing for sure

"Tyler I don't know how I am so okay with being in a television show but understand this, you are not just fictional characters for me okay. You guys are my friends and the people I love and care about so much. Back in my world, I didn't have a friend, or anyone to care about me or to love me. This world has given me all the things that I could only wish for in the alternate universe, friends, family, love and concern of people. And I think maybe that's why I am so glad to be here. This is all real for me now too Tyler. It's been for a long time" Tyler nodded his head, understanding me now properly and he seems happy to know about it that I don't think them just as fictional characters.

"If it helps lessening the weirdness of the situation, think of me as a seer who knows about your future sometimes" I said joking about it

"But you told me yesterday that the whole story is changed now, how can you tell this time what's going to happen now?" asked Tyler curiously and mildly interested

"Yes, Tyler the plot line is changed drastically and I have no idea about the future now but there are some things that I don't think that they are going to change, like tonight's bonfire party. Though the happenings of the party would be a lot different than what it was in the show because this time you are definitely not a hybrid and Stefan definitely isn't Klaus's prisoner" Tyler gaped at me as I said that, his eyes went wide and jaws dropped

"You have got to tell me more about it; I was a hybrid in the show… I mean I was a hybrid like Klaus. I can't believe it" I could only enjoy his reaction

"Yeah, you were Klaus's first successful hybrid and also you were sired by him. You started to think that Klaus did you a huge favor by turning you and you blindly and unknowingly got loyal to him" Tyler got more shocked

"You have got to be kidding me" I shook my head

"I haven't even got to the best part yet" Tyler was downright worried now

"And what is that?" he asked with hesitation in his voice, he wasn't sure whether or not he wants to hear it from me

"You tried to kill Jeremy and Caroline because Klaus asked you to" I blinked my eyes at him couple of times with smiling lips. Tyler was hyperventilating after hearing that, almost panicked actually

"Oh my gosh, did I really do that?" I nodded my head vehemently with a wise look on my face. Tyler frowned at me a bit angrily

"Why are you being so chilled out about it? I tried to kill Jeremy, oh my god, I tried to kill Caroline. You should hate me knowing the truth about me. Am I a bad guy in the show?" asked Tyler now completely tensed up. I rolled my eyes at him

"Tyler, you weren't a bad guy okay, get that in your head. It was just something you couldn't control at first. But you found a way to break the sire bond later and you succeeded after going through unbearable pain. And you want to know why you did that?" Tyler nodded his head

"Because you loved Caroline so much and she also didn't give up hope on you even after you tried to kill her" I sighed out a little

"You see Tyler the story may be changed but the same things are happening, just in a bit different way. In the show you were the one sired by Klaus and put him before everyone else, even before Caroline. And now Caroline is the one who is under Amelia's spell and she is putting her before you. And like Caroline did in the show, this time you can't give up hope too Tyler. We have to try everything possible to break free Caroline and others from Amelia…okay?" Tyler agreed with me gladly and I could tell that he is finding hope now even though in little amount

"Okay" said Tyler and engulfed me in a friendly or I should say brotherly hug. I hugged him back with as much affection. We pulled away slowly from each other after a while

"Thanks Jacq, for coming back. I was lost without you" I gave him an assuring smile

"I am here now" silence fell over us for a moment but the warning bell telling us that the classes will start in five minutes now broke the silence between us

"You have got to tell me everything that didn't happen this time but happened in the show, after the classes are over okay" said Tyler and I nodded my head with a smile. There is no point hiding things from him anymore. I am just glad that Tyler also forgave me for keeping this a secret from him like Katherine did.

"Yeah, you will enjoy hearing about the changes, I am sure. So see you after the classes" I said, now we have to go separate ways as Tyler has to attend senior's class and I am a junior this time. Tyler too realized that and sighed out in annoyance

"We have to attend different classes now right. Why couldn't you be a senior?" asked Tyler and I rolled my eyes at him

"Tyler technically I should be a sophomore this year. I am already a standard ahead. I am gonna fail in the exams for sure" I groaned realizing more that, this year I am gonna suck at school stuffs. Tyler only laughed at my misery and received a glare from me as well

"Well, see you later then," saying that after sharing one last light hug, we went on our different paths to attend our classes. I was walking down the corridor while checking my schedule for the day. Suddenly someone stood in my way and stopped me in my track. I looked up from my class routine and found Amelia blocking my path. A sneer is playing on her lips and eyes glaring at me dangerously. I looked around and saw only a few students are running by us to get to their classes fast as it's going to start soon and the corridor is practically crowd less now. I looked back at Amelia who had her arms crossed over her chest now as well.

"You seem to be in a little hurry" said Amelia, hate and loathing dripping out of her voice. I simply nodded my head

"I am getting late for my class" Amelia gave me a vicious evil smirk

"Right, it won't be such a great impression if you are late for your first class of the year" I knew something not so good is going on in Amelia's mind. She is definitely not here to chit chat with me and ask me about my day or say best of luck for a new year at a new school.

"Yeah, that's right" I said casually not letting her have the satisfaction to see me terrified to face her at the moment and it absolutely disappointed Amelia that I wasn't fearing her

"But you see after what you did to me, I am really being impatient to have some revenge on you" said Amelia in a cold and cruel voice that only made me smirk at her

"Why don't you get out of my face right now, my class must have already started. We can settle our scores later after the school" saying that I stepped aside and started walking away from Amelia but she turned to glare at my back

"Sorry but I don't think you will be able to attend any class today" I heard Amelia say that and before I knew it a wave of unbearable pain hit my whole body. I fell on the ground on my knees. Amelia was using on me and making me suffer horribly. A scream wanted to come out of my mouth but I couldn't make a single noise. I glanced at my hands and saw the veins are turning black underneath my skin. I felt suffocation and couldn't breathe properly. My head hurt terribly, and my nose started bleeding uncontrollably. I was shaking with torturous pain as I lay on the concrete floor curled up in a ball. I couldn't call for help and no one was coming at this way. I slowly started to lose consciousness. I knew what pain felt like, but the kind of pain I was feeling at the moment, it was one of the worst kinds of pain that I have felt in my life. It was leaving me completely numb and threatened to take my life.

"Amelia, what the hell are you doing?" I heard someone's voice unclear-ly. I was on the verge of fainting. Amelia's spell stopped working on me right away as the person approached us. I inwardly sighed in relief that someone came at my rescue on time. I couldn't take the pain anymore. I was completely exhausted and strength less. I couldn't do anything else but lay there like a lifeless statue. But I was gaining back my consciousness and I focused on the voices

"Nice to see you Matt, came to rescue your partner at crime I see" said Amelia evilly. Oh god, what the hell Matt is doing here? If Amelia could use on me then she could put Matt through hell as well. I tried to get up and tell Matt to leave but I couldn't. I was completely helpless at the moment and I started hating myself for being so weak.

"Are you insane? How could you do this?" I heard Matt's footsteps approaching me quickly. After a while I felt Matt checking me up to see if I am unconscious or not. I see through my blurry eye sight that Matt was angrily glaring at Amelia

"Go away from here before I gather everyone out of their classrooms" threatened Matt and I could clearly imagine Amelia dangerously glaring at Matt

"You low life, piece of-" began Amelia but Matt silenced her with another threat

"All I need to do is break this glass and turn on the fire alarm to make everyone come out of their classrooms. Then not only me but everyone else will know also what you really are Ms. Wilson. And I am sure you don't want that" I could practically hear Amelia sneering at Matt

"You will pay for what you did too Donovan" said Amelia hatefully with enraged voice

"Leave" Matt shouted at her, not caring about her threat a bit

"Gladly, besides, I am getting late for my class. But if I were you I will watch my back all the time," saying that Amelia walked away from here, I heard her heels making clicking noises against the floor as she walked down the corridor and left Matt and I alone.

"Oh god Jacq, can you hear me?" I could sense panic and worry in Matt's tone of voice. I moved a little and gripped on his shirt tightly to let him know that I could hear him, see him and still feel some pain as well. Every fiber in my body was screaming at me to just lose my senses and fall in a deep sleep for limitless time. I wanted to give in so badly and just rest for a while but I knew I have to get up. I can't be so weak; I have to be strong enough to handle things like these. But as I tried to get up, the pain only increased more. It felt like I am paralyzed or something at the moment and any attempt of movement was causing me immense pain.

"Jacq, please hang in there, I am calling for help. Just stay with me" Matt quickly pulled out his phone and called someone. But whoever it was that Matt tried to call didn't answer the phone

"Shit, she must be in the class already" muttered Matt to himself. He quickly sent a text to that person. I think he was trying to call Bonnie to undo the damage Amelia caused. I could only think, how messed up I might be at the moment. I felt Matt picking me up from the floor and taking me somewhere. I tried to figure out where we were when Matt finally lay me down on something that seemed like a small bed. By somehow looking around I realized that Matt brought me in the sick room of the school. I have never been here before neither I had seen this room in the show. Anyways I didn't get much time to think about that as I felt extremely thirsty suddenly

"Water, Matt….." I could barely whisper to him but thankfully he heard me and poured some cold water in my mouth within moments. I wonder where the nurse is who should be in charge of the sick room and the people who come in here in a bad state. May be she isn't here still, after all its only the first day of school and the first period just started a while ago. After drinking the water, I kind of felt good but only a little and still felt very numb.

"Bonnie will come here as soon as she can" informed Matt to me. I was right then, he indeed called Bonnie and texted her earlier.

"Just hang in there for a while more" I could only nod my head. Bonnie rushed in the room after ten long minutes

"Sorry, I am late. What happened?" asked Bonnie from the door not seeing me yet

"You tell me Bonnie" Matt brought Bonnie to me. I felt her looking at me carefully

"Oh my god, who did this to her?" asked Bonnie, her voice was horrified.

"Who do you think?" said Matt. Bonnie was silence for a moment

"Are you trying to tell me that Amelia did this to her? You mean to say that Amelia used her powers on her?" Matt must have nodded his head. I don't know what happened next but I heard Matt calling after Bonnie

"Bonnie, where are you going?" Matt asked confusedly as Bonnie turned sharply to face him

"This is another prank of yours against Amelia, isn't it? I can't believe you guys. And I cannot believe you actually tried to drag me into this Matt-" Matt cut her off sharply

"Bonnie" Matt snapped at her before taking a deep breath to calm down himself first "She is bleeding to death. Look at her Bonnie; you think this is a joke? This looks like a plot against Amelia to you? Are you even hearing yourself?"

"But how can I believe you Matt that Amelia did this? This is dark magic; Amelia would never use this kind of magic on anyone. You must have some misunderstanding" argued Bonnie; I am not surprised to hear Bonnie defending Amelia as Matt accused her. This is all the spell's doing. Matt should stop arguing with Bonnie if he wants her to help me

"Bonnie I saw Amelia doing this to her with my own eyes. I am the one who stopped Amelia from hurting her any further. Look forget about Amelia, just help Jacq or she will bleed to death" I know Bonnie still didn't believe what Matt said but she agreed to help and I felt her coming near me again. She held both my hands and started reciting spells and words. I immediately started feeling better by every minute. At first the arching pain disappeared from my body, and then the bleeding stopped as well almost at the same time. My vision cleared properly and I felt some strength back. By the time Bonnie finished I felt normal again only bit numbness remained in my body. Matt helped me up though I could have sat up on my own

"How are you feeling now?" asked Matt with concern in his voice

"I am fine Matt, but what happened to me, did I faint? What is Bonnie doing here?" I asked pretending to not remember anything that happened. It was important because I didn't want Bonnie to think that I found out about their secrets or at least hers and Amelia's. Bonnie frowned at me

"Don't you remember what happened to you?" asked Bonnie curiously and I shook my head with confusion written all over my face

"The last thing I remember is I was going towards my class room. What happened to me?" I asked with wondering voice

"Nothing serious, you just fell over and hit your head hard and fainted but you are okay now" stuttering Bonnie made up a story that anyone would doubt because I was covered in blood and a little fall couldn't do that. But I gladly went with the story however my action confused Matt very much. He knew I didn't completely faint and had my consciousness the whole time and I should remember everything. Thankfully he didn't say anything to me in front of Bonnie

"Thank you Bonnie for coming to see me" I didn't say help me because that would have made her suspicious that I might remember everything and just pretending in front of her

"You're welcome; I am gonna go now, back to my class. I will see you two later," saying that Bonnie dashed out of the room leaving me and Matt alone. Matt then looked at me

"Jacq do you really not remember anything at all?" he asked with voice full of doubt. I know it was rude but I ignored him for the time and quickly sent a text to Tyler and asked him to come over to see me immediately. I know he has to bunk his class now but this is way more important than taking notes in the class room.

"Jacq, would you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Matt asked with frustrated voice now. I jumped out of the bed

"Matt, thanks a lot for helping me out but I can't tell you anything right now. Sorry, but I have to go now" I felt like a moron when I rushed out of the room leaving Matt behind with a confused mind. I felt like I am abandoning him after taking advantage of his kindness. It can't be more true that if Matt hadn't showed up earlier, I would be good as dead and Amelia would be still torturing me. And now when I am alright, leaving Matt without any explanation for my lies and my actions, it felt awful to me. But I am helpless in this matter. I can't risk another person knowing about my real identity even if it's Matt I am talking about. He shouldn't get involved with all my dramas.

I found Tyler at the parking lot waiting for me where no one was around at the time. Tyler got immediately worried and tensed up as he saw my blood soaked shirt and scarf

"Jacq, what happened? Why are you covered in blood?" I panted for a while to calm down my breathing as I was running to come to the parking lot

"Amelia attacked me" I breathed out. I explained to him what happened. By the time I finished talking Tyler was not only angry and furious but vengeful as well.

"I am gonna rip that bitch apart" growled out Tyler while pacing angrily

"No Tyler calm down please, this isn't something to be angry about; this is something to be worried about. Bonnie said that the spell Amelia used on me, it's a dark magic. And dark magic is never a good thing. If Amelia knows dark spells then it's quite possible that the charm she is using on everyone around her; is dark as well. We have to do something fast to break it before it's too late" Tyler sighed out to calm his anger first

"You are right, do you have any plan?" asked Tyler and I sighed heavily feeling disappointed

"That's the problem Tyler, I know what to do which is break Amelia's spell but I have no idea exactly how to do it. Bonnie won't be a help in this, she is a victim herself and I don't know any other powerful witch who could help us with this problem" Tyler understood what I was so worried about and got worried himself

"What about the martin witches? Dr. Jonas is a very powerful and strong warlock… right?" of course Dr. Jonas and Luka along with Greta are still alive now and it would be a brilliant only if

"I have no idea where they are, do you?" Tyler shook his head too and the idea was dismissed immediately. We don't have the time to look for Dr. Jonas all over the world neither any way to do it. We have to do something right now, we are running out of time before things are gonna get from bad to worse to worst.

"Was Bonnie the only powerful witch in the show? I mean there are couple of vampires and werewolves, so why only one witch?" asked Tyler curiously. Bonnie obviously wasn't the only powerful witch in the show. Ester was the most powerful one in the show but she is way out of our league. I will gladly let Amelia control everyone's mind than release Ester from that coffin. Abby is a witch too but I doubt she will be able to help us in this matter. Bonnie's gram is dead already, may her soul rest in peace, otherwise she might be a huge help. Who else is there who is still alive and is strong enough to help us? Suddenly a name clicked in my mind

"Gloria" I spoke up suddenly startling Tyler a little and snapping him out of his own thoughts

"Who is Gloria?" asked Tyler totally clueless

"A very powerful witch, Klaus knows her, so do Stefan and Damon and in the show Klaus went to Gloria looking for some answers to why his hybrids aren't staying alive through the transition?" Tyler didn't understand a word I was saying and it seemed to him that I am blabbering out nonsense. I didn't bother with his confusion at the moment because I was too excited that finally I found a way to get everyone out of Amelia's mess and help Amelia as well.

"Tyler we have to go to Chicago immediately, Gloria lives in Wendy city" Tyler only nodded his head

"Okay, when do you want to leave?" I thought about it for a moment. If we leave right now Caroline and others will look for Tyler at the party. And obviously they won't find him because he will be with me at that time. Then everyone will notice that I am missing as well. After that it won't take any longer for them to figure out that Tyler and I went somewhere together. It will create many suspicious questions in their minds and my cover might blow up as well. I can't take the risk

"We will leave after the bonfire party. That way no one would notice for some time that we are missing from the town" Tyler nodded his head only

"Did you tell anything to Matt?" I shook my head feeling guilty again for leaving Matt like that. Tyler understood my guilt conscious and wrapped an arm around me to comfort me. I offered him a smile that didn't reach my eyes though

"Everything will be just fine, we will solve this problem…together… like old times" said Tyler and I nodded my head to that

"I need to change my clothes. I can't attend the rest of the classes in this" I said looking at my now ruined shirt.

"Jacq, I don't think you should attend the classes today. You already look tired. Why don't you go home and get some rest? I will tell everyone that you got suddenly sick and went back home" Tyler offered but I shook my head

"No, I have to be here. I have to witness all the changes with my own eyes. It's very important that I do" Tyler still tried to change my mind

"Are you sure you can attend classes now. You don't look so well" I nodded my head

"I am fine Tyler. I just need some new clothes; can you please arrange that for me?" I had no choice but to ask for Tyler's help in this. I can't exactly walk around the town in blood covered dress. Tyler clearly wasn't happy with my decision but didn't argue anymore

"Sure, I will get you some clothes. How about you wait in my car until I come back?" he handed me his car keys and left. I found his car in the parking lot and got inside. Tyler came back in fifteen minutes. He handed me a shopping bag

"Bought it from the nearest boutique" he said while I took the packet from him

"Thanks Tyler" I found a white cotton shirt and a black vest for the top inside the bag. It will go nice with my navy blue jeans. I didn't bother wearing a scarf this time instead I let my hair open and covered up my neck that was still slightly bruised. I changed quickly and got out of the car. Tyler was waiting for me in front of the car, pacing lightly. He looked at me when I walked up to him

"You are looking good" said Tyler praising me

"Thanks to your great shopping skill" I was feeling more comfortable too. The blood soaked shirt that I was wearing a while ago was making me feel more sick

"I am Caroline's boyfriend remember" I grinned at him and we both again went back inside the school building and attended our next classes. I got Jeremy and Anna in two of my classes but they ignored me as I ignored them. And thankfully I didn't cross paths with anyone else from the group. After the classes were over, I walked out of the school building to go back home and get ready for the party and more importantly get ready for a long road trip to Chicago.

I looked around the people. I noticed not only Tyler practicing in the field but Stefan as well this time. Caroline practicing in the cheer leading team happily and completely Rebekah free. I noticed Bonnie and Amelia too, they were talking about something. It seems to me that Bonnie was asking Amelia about something and Amelia was denying about it. I could only guess what they might be talking about. At that moment my eyes fell on Elena as well. She was crossing the road of the parking lot to go to the field. She was also wearing shorts like Caroline. So Elena isn't working out this time but joined cheer leading practice. And she is headed towards the other girls. Things are very different this time obviously for sure.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a car wheel screeching. You know the kind of sound the wheels of a car make when suddenly stopped after running very fast for some time. I looked up and found a huge black SUV jeep heading in fast speed towards Elena. I didn't understand it at first but when I got a look of the driver, my breath got stuck in my throat. It was Raze, one of the three werewolves that attacked me that day. What is he doing here? And why he is headed towards Elena? The way he was driving in full speed, it's clear that he has no intention of stopping. I realized that he isn't planning on hitting Elena; Raze is thinking that Elena is Katherine and wants to kill her, shit. Raze is headed aggressively toward Elena to smash her with his car. No one is noticing this, not even Elena herself who just got in the middle of the road now. I started running towards Elena without wasting a second.

"Elena, move out of the way" I yelled for her. She looked back at me and frowned in confusion

"Get off the road" I yelled more loudly and pointed at the speeding car coming towards her while still running very fast to reach Elena before the car could hit her. Elena noticed the car then and panicked right away. But instead of moving out of the way and running inside the field where the car wouldn't be able to hit her, Elena started running along in the middle of the road to get away from the fast coming Jeep. I increased my own speed more because Raze is about to drive the car over Elena. I pushed Elena out of the way just in time; making her fall over on the ground at the side of the road but before I could manage to get away myself, the car hit me hard. I rolled over the bonnet and hit the glass, putting a crack on it then rolled over the car top and finally landed on the ground again with a loud thud. Raze sped away fast and I lay on the road on my stomach as blood started to spread over the pitch and coming out from me. I don't know which parts are damaged inside me now, beyond repair or how many bones of my body are broken completely but amazingly I wasn't feeling any pain. It must be because I am so badly hurt that my senses must have stopped working on its own and prevented me from feeling anything. I wasn't feeling anything at all, neither any pain nor my body. I wasn't feeling my hands, my legs, not even my fingers. I couldn't move them a bit. My head was bleeding badly because I could see red blood near my eyes coming out of my skull.

Even though I was completely unable to move, I could still see things even though through blurry eyes. My heart was still beating for sure but who knows for how long. I am thankful that I am not feeling anything at all. Because I don't think I have it in me to tolerate such pain that I might be feeling right now if my nerves were working properly. This is the third time I am facing death again since I came back. I shouldn't be here and this is the proof of all these happenings. Amelia should have never brought me back. But I guess this wouldn't matter anymore because I started to see darkness around me and my heart beat also started to slow down. I think my time to go back again to the world of dead has come again. Though, somehow it didn't feel alright to just die yet. But it's pointless to even think about it when death is just a step away from me.

**Third Person's POV **

Elena couldn't believe what she is seeing in front of her eyes. People already started gathering around Jacq's body. A few quickly pulled out their cell phones and called 911 for ambulance immediately. The whole place was getting covered up in blood, Jacq's blood. Elena was horrified. If Jacq hadn't pushed her out of the way, it would be her who would be lying on the ground like that. It all happened in a matter of seconds and no one really realized what's going on until after it's too late. Elena quickly got up on her feet and ran to Jacq's lying body. She knelled down beside her, getting soaked up in Jacq's fresh hot blood in the process. Elena yelled out for Stefan loudly, knowing he would hear her even if he is at a far distance now. Elena noticed that Jacq was trying to say something. She focused on her lips and tried to figure out what she is saying in her almost unconscious state

"Wolves…wolves….wolves….." came from Jacq in very low and almost inaudible whisper

"Wolves" Elena said to herself.

Caroline, Stefan and Anna had smelled blood almost immediately. And Elena's frightful call for Stefan got everyone worried. The rushed to reach the spot where all the smell of fresh blood was coming from, they couldn't use vampire speed because of the public around but walked rather quickly. Seeing Stefan hurrying up somewhere and hearing Elena's voice Tyler got worried too and started to jog after Stefan and got out of the field as well. Tyler couldn't smell blood like the vampires, obviously. That's why he couldn't guess what might have happened. But Stefan knew something horrible happened and was fearful about Elena, thinking the worst kind of things. They all reached the spot almost at the same time. Stefan, Tyler, Caroline, Anna, and Jeremy all pushed through the crowd to get to the center of it. People were murmuring things about someone dying. It got everyone tensed up more

When they finally could see what is actually going on in the middle of the crowded people every one of them was stunned and shocked. Elena was sitting in a pool of blood, near Jacq's lying body almost lifeless now. She is holding Jacq's hand and telling her to stay alive while crying uncontrollably in both shock and fear. Seeing Jacq's condition Tyler mentally broke down on the spot. No, this isn't happening; he just got back his best friend. She can't leave him so soon. Tyler ran beside Jacq immediately and demanded from Elena to tell him what exactly happened while gathering Jacq in his arms. Stefan quickly got near Elena as well and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her and stop her shaking. Anna left the spot quickly because she hadn't feed this morning and her vampire face was coming out. However, Jeremy didn't follow her out of the crowd because he was too curious to know what happened here. Elena started telling Tyler through her sobs what had happened, she could barely talk but Tyler's been forcing her to speak up rather roughly. He didn't stop pressing even when Stefan snapped at him. By the time Bonnie and Amelia also noticed the huge crowd and made their way towards it along with the other people who were rushing towards the crowd as well. Bonnie has been asking Amelia about using dark magic on Jacq but Amelia had bluntly denied it at first. Bonnie realized in the first minute that Amelia was lying to her but she still didn't say anything to her. And Bonnie wasn't sure as well as to why exactly she wasn't furious about it like she should be at the moment. Amelia could have killed Jacq because the spell Bonnie guessed that Amelia had used on Jacq is quite powerful and harmful. Bonnie should be confronting Amelia but instead she is being calm about it. Her own actions confused Bonnie to no limit. What is wrong with her?

"Did she say wolves?" asked Tyler for confirmation as Elena finished her small but valuable explanation about what actually happened. Elena nodded her head. Stefan checked Jacq's pulse on her neck quickly. She is still alive but the beating of her heart is getting slow by every moment. Jacq was fading away and they doubt she would survive until the ambulance comes. Stefan was shocked to hear that Jacq risked her own life only to save Elena's. For a moment it seemed to Stefan that Jacqueline Holmes is their Jacq, she would have saved Elena's life like this. But Tyler already knew who she really is and got instantly worked up about saving her life. He knew exactly who tried to kill Jacq and there is a way to save her. Tyler's eyes fell on Jeremy instantly who was standing among the crowded people. He thanked god in his mind. Tyler rushed to Jeremy and talked in his ear so that no one else would hear him

"Jeremy, give me your ring" Jeremy though confused but without wasting a moment took off his ring from his finger and handed it to Tyler. However, Stefan was confused about the 'wolves' part. Why would Jacq say that? Is her memory coming back, wondered Stefan? Tyler returned with Jeremy's ring and slipped it into Jacq's finger before her heart beat could come to a stop. It got everyone more confused around there who knew about the ring's functioning very properly. The ambulance came fast and hospital workers quickly got Jacq inside the vehicle in stretchers. Tyler got inside the ambulance as well, not ready to leave Jacq's side for a minute. Caroline was a bit confused about Tyler's deep concern about the new girl Jacq. It didn't make any sense to her. Why would Tyler even bother about her, let alone use Jeremy's ring to bring her back to life in case she dies? How did he know it will work for her? Caroline couldn't help but be suspicious about Tyler. As the ambulance drove away Caroline stood still on her spot and watched Tyler go with Jacq. A frown appeared on her face that Amelia didn't miss to notice. She walked up to Caroline

"I know what you must be thinking Caroline" said Amelia

"Did you see the way Tyler reacted right now, as if she is everything to him? I have never seen tears in Tyler's eyes before. Why would he feel so strongly for someone he knew nothing about?" Caroline said with a hint of jealousy in her voice and too much confusion

"If I were you I would look into the matter immediately. May be this girl isn't a stranger to Tyler at all. May be Tyler is hiding something from you. And it's quite possible that Tyler might be cheating on you…. with this new girl" Amelia spread more bitterness in Caroline's mind about Tyler, like she always does

"You really think so" asked Caroline still couldn't bring herself to believe what Amelia is saying

"I think you should go to the hospital, find out what is actually going on between Tyler and that girl" Caroline thought for a moment. Should she doubt Tyler like this? Why not? Amelia was right she should look into the matter seriously

"Can you give me a ride to the hospital?" asked Caroline and Amelia agreed rather eagerly. She has been trying for a long time now to get rid Caroline of Tyler. And this time she might succeed finally. Amelia just hates that werewolf.

Stefan took Elena straight to the boarding house. Elena wasn't hurt but she was still much shaken and needed to calm down her mind first. Elena isn't so used to of deaths this time as she was in the show. The sight of Jacq's body lying in a massive amount of blood scarred her mind deeply. Jeremy wanted to go look for Anna but instead went with Elena and Stefan to the boarding house. He was worried about her sister. After all that man tried to kill her, if Jacq hadn't pushed her out of the way then Elena could have died in that car hit. Why would anyone try to kill Elena? Jeremy couldn't think of any reasonable answer to that question. Damon was helping himself with a glass of drink when Stefan barged through the door with Elena in his arms. Damon smelled blood on Elena immediately and wondered what happened. Stefan took Elena straight to his room ignoring Damon and put her down on bed. Damon asked Jeremy what the hell is going on? The young Gilbert son told him everything that had happened. It got Damon worried.

"Why would anyone want to kill Elena?" asked Damon out loud to himself. Stefan came downstairs at the moment. Elena is sleeping right now. Hopefully when she will wake up her mind will be more stable.

"Damon we have got a problem?" said Stefan anxiously. Damon nodded his head at his brother

"Yes, we do. Did you see the man who was driving the car?" asked Damon and Stefan shook his head

"No, when I found out he was long gone. But perhaps Elena saw him. I will ask her when she will wake up" said Stefan

"She isn't hurt, is she?" asked Damon with concern that he didn't want to show and made his voice as casual as possible

"No, she is fine. But I doubt the other girl will survive" said Stefan worriedly. He was feeling grateful to the new girl Jacq and wanted to help her every way possible. Stefan is planning on going to the hospital now and found out what is going on over there.

"I don't understand why Tyler thought that my ring will help her. He knows it very well that the ring only prevents deaths if killed by someone supernatural. Why would Tyler think that someone supernatural attacked Elena?" asked Jeremy more to himself than to the Salvatore brothers

"Yeah, Tyler's been acting very weird that time, I mean we were all worried about that girl but Tyler behaved as if his life depends on that girl. I know he only met her once. Why all on a sudden she is so important to him?" spoke up Stefan and Jeremy had the same question in this mind. Damon however shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly

"Perhaps they knew each other from beforehand" Damon could care less about what happens to that girl. He was going to kill her himself anyways. It only saved him from going through murdering troubles. Though, Damon really wanted to have a bite from her, drain her dry. He didn't appreciate that he lost a fresh source of blood. Other than that he doesn't give it a damn about what happens to her if she lives or dies or what she did for Elena?

"No, I don't think so that they met each other before" said Jeremy against Damon's assumption "I have a feeling that there is more to it"

On the other hand Tyler was pacing restlessly in front of the operation theater. Jacq had already died once in the ambulance but the ring brought her back. Tyler couldn't help but be a little satisfied on himself that he thought about it at that moment. It was indeed a smart move. But the doctors said that most of Jacq's vital organs are damaged badly. They are surprised; shocked would be a better word actually that Jacq is still breathing somehow. Unless her body is fixed, she would keep dying and the ring would keep bringing her back to life again. But who knows how many times it will work. Tyler knows that the only thing that can save Jacq now is vampire blood in her system. She needs to heal quickly and vampire blood is the only cure for her. Tyler has already informed Katherine about what happened but even if Katherine uses her vampire speed to come back in Mystic Falls, it will take her at least a whole day to return from where she is now. Though she is on her way back here but Tyler can't wait until she comes back. Then it will be too late. He needs to manage vampire blood from somewhere else, anywhere. Right then Caroline entered the corridor with Amelia trailing behind her. Tyler's face brightened up immediately when he saw Caroline

"Caroline, thank god you are here. The doctors said that Jacq is in terrible condition now. We have to get some vampire blood in her system, otherwise she won't survive" Tyler cupped Caroline's face and looked deep into her eyes

"Oh my god" gasped out Caroline, forgetting about what she actually came here to do for a moment. May be it's because Tyler was looking at her with so much love at that moment

"Caroline, we have to help her. She is in this state because she saved Elena. You have to feed her your blood" Caroline nodded her head immediately

"Yeah, okay...I mean sure, where is she now?" asked Caroline feeling worried about Jacq herself now but before Tyler could talk further and tell Caroline where Jacq is Amelia spoke up cutting off Tyler rudely

"Caroline what the hell are you doing?" asked Amelia in an annoyed tone. Caroline frowned at her

"Why? What happened?" asked Caroline completely confused, not understanding what Amelia was saying and what got her pissed off so suddenly? Amelia rolled her eyes at Caroline

"He is asking you to save the girl he is been cheating on you with and you are getting ready to help her and do what he is telling you to do. What is wrong with you Caroline?" Amelia snapped at her angrily because of her dumbness

"Come on Amelia, she is dying in there. We have to save her first. We can talk about the other things later" said Caroline strongly but one glare from Amelia faltered her confidence

"You do remember what she did to me, don't you? And you are still willing to help her, how could you? All the humiliation that bitch made me go through, you were there…. you saw it. How could you just forget about that so soon? I think she deserved what she got. And I don't want you to help her Caroline" Caroline opened her mouth to say something but Amelia shut her up

"You are not gonna help her. If you do then our friendship is over. Besides, she is trying to take Tyler away from you Caroline. You saw it yourself, how worried and desperate Tyler got when he saw her after the accident. You should hate her for trying to get her hands on Tyler." Caroline stopped thinking about arguing with Amelia and suddenly started thinking about what she was saying to her and how right they sounded. Tyler was listening to them the whole time. And he clearly witnessed the changes that got into Caroline's thinking within moments. Tyler understood how important it is to stop Amelia immediately. How effectively she is influencing their minds except for his thankfully. This is not only wrong but downright evil. Tyler had seen Amelia influencing Caroline and others before but this time it's too much. Caroline now turned to face him with determination in her eyes

"Tyler, I am not gonna give my blood to anyone until you tell me what is going on between you and her" said Caroline firmly. Any other time Tyler would have argued with her and would have tried to knock some sense into Caroline's mind like usually he does but not this time. From past experience Tyler knows that arguing with Caroline now would get him nowhere. She is completely under Amelia's control and unable to think something sensible and logical. Tyler has better things to do than waste his time with Caroline now. He took a deep breath in and spoke up to Caroline

"Caroline, why don't you do me a huge favor; go home and don't call me until I am through with this" Tyler threw a nasty glare at Amelia and turned away from both of them then simply walked away from there, leaving behind a seething with anger Amelia and a dumbstruck Caroline. Tyler wanted to shout at Caroline but he controlled himself. It took a lot of self restrain though. But that doesn't mean he wasn't furious at her for bluntly denying helping someone who without thinking for a second put her life in dangerous to save their friend. But Tyler also understood that it's not Caroline's fault that she is acting this way. Soon Amelia would pay for what she did and still doing right now with their minds. Tyler took a quick decision about going to the boarding house and find Stefan. Tyler believed that Stefan will help Jacq by giving her his blood and heal her wounds. After all if it wasn't for Jacq, Elena would be lying in the surgery now. Stefan should feel grateful enough to help the dying girl.

In the boarding house Elena woke up with a scream. It's been hardly half an hour since Elena fell asleep. But she had a terrible nightmare that forced her to wake up again. Stefan rushed to her side and tried to calm her down while saying soothing words. Elena got a hold onto herself and forced herself to talk

"Stefan, Jacqueline, where is she? Is she still alive?" asked Elena anxiously and got out of the bed in rush

"Yes, she is. She is at the hospital right now in surgery. Caroline called a while ago" informed Stefan and followed Elena as she made her way downstairs. There Elena found Jeremy, Damon, Rose and Bonnie all looking a bit worried. Well Damon was worried for sure but he wasn't showing it like Jeremy and Bonnie. And Rose had an unreadable expression on her face. It's hard to tell if she is worried or not. Damon just finished talking to Liz but the Sheriff has no lead or any clue about who might that person be, who tried to kill Elena in broad day light and in the school when hundreds of people were surrounding the place. It was a definitely a disturbing matter. But surprisingly our young witch Bonnie was worried about something else. She hasn't told anyone about Amelia using dark magic on Jacq. She knows she should inform others about it right away but she just didn't want to or should say couldn't tell anyone on her own. Bonnie was getting more and more confused about herself and why she is doing things that she shouldn't do and why not doing things that she should do.

"Are you okay now?" asked Jeremy engulfing his sister in a bear hug. Elena nodded her head

"I am fine. But I want to go to the hospital right now. I need to see her. Stefan someone tried to kill me but she saved me. She saved my life. If she hadn't moved me out of the way, I would be dead by now" said Elena feeling very worried and guilty. Before Stefan could speak up to Elena, another voice came from the door

"Stefan I need you to come with me. It's very important" they looked up and found Tyler; still having Jacq's blood on his grey color shirt. The others looked at each other but Elena approached him quickly

"Tyler, you were with Jacqueline weren't you? How is she now?" asked Elena anxiously

"Not good, the ring brought her back to life but until she is healed properly she will keep dying. She needs vampire blood to heal properly and quickly otherwise, she won't survive through the night" said Tyler looking at Stefan and telling him with his eyes that he needs his help, desperately

"So who ever tried to kill Elena was someone supernatural indeed" said Rose sharing a glance with Damon as they both knew what they have to do now. They need to track down this person and find out why he wanted to kill Elena first and then end him with pleasure

"But how did you know that it was a supernatural being who tried to kill Elena and that the ring will work for that girl?" asked Jeremy curiously and suspiciously as well. However, after Jeremy asked the question the others also looked at Tyler for an answer. Tyler grew uncomfortable as everyone in the room stared at him. He gulped down his nervousness as Damon narrowed his eyes at him

"I had a hunch that they might be something supernatural" said Tyler with not so confident voice

"You had a hunch?" asked Jeremy with clear disbelieve in his voice

"Look, can we do this later, someone is dying out there" desperation dripped out of Tyler's voice that made Damon more suspicious. Stefan tried to speak up and say that Tyler is right that they should save the girl first then worry about the other things but Damon never let him start talking

"Tell me something Tyler, why is it so important for you to save this girl? Did you know her, met her somewhere before? What is she to you really?" asked Damon curiously, mildly interested in what Tyler has to say. Damon is now standing in front of Tyler and looking at him with a serious look on his face that no one would dare to ignore. But Tyler didn't have the time to be scared of Damon at the moment

"I get it; you guys are not in the mood of saving someone's life today. Fine, I will go somewhere else. You are not the only vampires in town now" of course there are still two vampires left in town from where Tyler could hope for getting some help, Isobel and Pearl. If he pleads with them, Tyler is sure they would agree to help him. Tyler turned away from Damon and started to walk towards the main door of the boarding house but all on a sudden he was pressed against the wall by his throat. Damon was choking him badly and held him firmly against the wall so that Tyler was completely unable to move. Damon was a lot stronger than Tyler without any doubt

"What are you doing Damon, leave him" Elena yelled for him but Damon ignored that bluntly

"No one is going anywhere until you spill your guts out, pup" threatened Damon tightening his grip on Tyler's throat more. Before Tyler could push Damon away using all his strength, his cell phone went off. Keeping Tyler pinned against the wall Damon pulled out Tyler's phone and was shocked to see the ID

"Katherine" Damon said out the name, shocking everyone in the room as well, he then looked back at Tyler again

"Why is Katherine calling you?" everyone was confused now after hearing the name and had no idea what the hell is going on. Damon looked at Rose and she nodded her head. In a blink she got Tyler under her grips as Damon let go of him. Rose put a hand on Tyler's mouth so that he wouldn't be able to make any unwanted noise and Damon received the call confidently.

"Tyler, damn it, where the hell are you? Did you manage to get any vampire blood or not?" came Katherine's loud voice from the speaker of the phone

"Katherine, so nice to hear from you again" said Damon in a cheerful voice. It went silent on the other side of the line for a moment. Katherine was obviously very shocked to hear Damon's voice above all people

"Damon, where is Tyler? What did you do to him?" asked Katherine with a bit of worry in her smooth voice.

"Relax he is fine, but for now. He won't be fine for long if you don't tell me why you are calling him and what the hell is going on?" threatened Damon with a friendly voice

"Damon please let him go, let Tyler go" said Katherine with a firm voice but she knew very well that it won't do her any good and Damon won't care about her threats not when she is miles away from Mystic Falls. Only if she was there, damn

"I will Katherine, but first spill out your secrets to me" said Damon in a sing song voice

"I can't" stated Katherine shortly

"Fine, don't tell. But I am sure after a few torture sessions Tyler would start talking nicely" Tyler is the only one there who knew about Jacq and would do anything to save her life. Katherine can't afford Damon hurting him or worse killing Tyler. Katherine quickly made a choice and made up her mind. She knew Jacq would be very disappointed at her for doing this but Katherine is okay with an angry Jacq but she can't deal with a dead Jacq once again.

"Look Damon you have to let Tyler go otherwise that girl would die" said Katherine, pure frustration and desperation evident in her voice

"How do you know about that girl?" asked Damon seriously along with curiosity

"Because she is Jacq, Damon" Katherine blurted out the most honest answer

"And your point is" asked Damon not getting what she meant and making Katherine roll her eyes

"Damn it Damon, she is Jacq, our Jacq. The girl you were madly in love with once" Damon went speechless after hearing that. Katherine surely snapped at him but the seriousness of her tone said that she was saying the truth. Everyone else was stunned to hear that as well. They all could hear what Katherine just said because the phone was on loud speaker. Rose had released Tyler already after hearing that and Tyler sighing heavily to himself stood up on his feet properly. Tyler understood why Katherine did this because if she hadn't then Damon would have put him through hell. Tyler felt grateful to Katherine for saving his ass from Damon. But now everyone will find out about Jacq, especially Damon. The last thing Jacq wanted.

"You are lying" stated Damon after regaining some of his senses back and recovering from his shocked state somehow

"No Damon, I am not. Tyler knows everything too. If you don't trust us on this Damon, you will regret it forever. Let Tyler go," saying that Katherine hung up because she knew she doesn't need to say anything else now. Damon was stoned on the spot where he was standing. Jeremy walked up to Tyler and stood in his face

"Is it true Tyler? Is she really our Jacq?" asked Jeremy hopefully. Others were still in too much shock to say or do anything. Tyler slowly nodded his head

"Yes, Jeremy, it's true. She is our Jacq, She is the Jacqueline who came into our lives from another world" Tyler looked at everyone else now and they were looking back at him as well

"Jacq is really back guys"

**AN: Okayyy, this is it for now. I hope this chapter kept you entertained all the way. Please review and tell me how is the story going so far. And along with the good things about this story, I would like to hear about the bad and negative things as well from you guys. It will be a great help for the improvement of my writing. love you all, love, hugs and kisses. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey everyone, this is another chapter for you. There isn't a lot of action here and nothing much happened really but it's a long chapter anyways. I hope you would read through this though. Apologies in advance if you get bored. Another important announcement, if you wish to see how Jacq and Amelia looks like please go to my profile page. grapejuice101 has found out two perfect girls for the two characters. Thanks a lot for that. Please let me know what do you think as well. And friends I am absolutely addicted to you reviews so keep writing them. They are simply amazing. I need reviews like I need air. Really, I am not exaggerating at all. Here goes the story...  
**

**Chapter 17: Some More Mysteries **

**Third Person's POV**

**Matt's House:  
**

Matt entered his home after returning from school. He left school early so he has no idea about Jacqueline's accident. Viki has finally convinced him to do the ritual that will help her come back into this world. Matt's been conflicted for a while about whether or not he should resurrect Viki. Viki has been nagging him about it since the day he started seeing her and could talk to her whenever he wants. After the senior prank night whenever Matt thought about Viki she would appear in front of him out of nowhere and they could talk for hours. Matt wanted to keep it that way. Bringing back Viki into this world as a permanent ghost didn't seem right to Matt. But Viki would plead him at every chance, and reason with him. Matt wasn't giving in easily. But today's incident made Matt make up his mind rather recklessly and he decided to bring back Viki in his life.

Back in the school earlier, after Jacq ran out of the room leaving him completely clueless, Matt ran into Amelia again. As usual she insulted him as much as possible and threatened to do some great damage to him because Matt got Bonnie involved in this and told her about what Amelia did. Any other time Matt wouldn't have bothered about it and let it go like usually he does. But at that moment he was confused and felt left out and Amelia managed to get him upset and angry at the same time. Viki took the opportunity because Matt was very vulnerable in his mind. She finally managed to make Matt agree with her that he needed someone with him as well. Viki told him some amazing things about not staying alone anymore if she comes back, and that she will always be with him, support him through his hard time. All the talk made Matt make a choice and he prepared to bring Viki back in his life again.

"What do I have to do?" asked Matt locking the door behind him after entering the house. Viki was standing in the room not so far away from him. A satisfied happy smile playing on her lips

"Not yet Matty, we have to wait till the sun goes down" said Viki

"Why?" asked Matt wondering. Viki shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly

"I don't know, the witch said that the ritual has to be done when there won't be any sunlight" Viki started to look around the house where once she lived as a human. Nothing is changed but still it feels to her that everything is changed. Maybe because she is not a living being anymore that's why everything feels so unreal to her.

"This witch you talk about, who is she? Why is she helping you?" asked Matt curiously

"No reason Matt, I was miserable on the other side for being all alone and she just wants to help me" Viki lied smoothly through her teeth. Though Matt frowned at her

"She just wants to help you? And she wants nothing in return?" Matt kind of found it hard to believe

"No Matt; besides, what could I possibly do for her? She is a very powerful witch herself" replied Viki. Matt nodded his head even though he still felt that Viki is hiding something from him

"It will take three more hours for the sun to set, do you want to do anything while we wait?" asked Matt dropping himself on the crouch. Viki took a seat from across him

"Talk to me Matty, I know you are not happy with your life" Matt sighed heavily, exhaling a deep breath

"It's nothing Viki, it's just that before I knew it, my life is a huge mess for me. I don't have anyone to love or anyone to love me. Elena found Stefan and they are good for each other. Caroline got Tyler and everyone else has someone with them. And when it comes to me, I have no one like that. I also want someone in my life Vik, someone who would be with me no matter what" Viki held his hand though Matt felt nothing as if no one is touching him.

"You will find someone Matty. And she will be perfect for you" said Viki meaning it. She doesn't like to see her brother suffer like this.

"I hope she comes in my life soon" said Matt more to himself than to Viki

**The Boarding House:**

In the same town but in a different house all hell suddenly broke loose. Tyler was feeling extremely weird and uncomfortable as everyone was staring at him with different looks. He just finished explaining to everyone exactly how he found out that Jacq is back and she is in fact Jacqueline Holmes also told them about the werewolves that attacked Jacq twice already. And that they wants to get their hands on Klaus for some reason. At first everyone was shocked to learn the truth. They couldn't bring themselves to believe that their Jacqueline is really back and has been living among them for a few days now. When the reality got through their heads finally, they got angry and pissed off. Why Jacq kept them in the dark? That's the only question buzzed in their minds at that moment. Damon even attacked Tyler for keeping this a secret from them. Thanks to Stefan and Rose Tyler remained in one piece. However, their anger didn't last longer and subsided with worry and tension rather quickly because the girl they all love and care about is hanging between life and death in the town hospital at the moment and if they don't do something fast she will leave them again. There is no way in hell they are gonna let that happen. Jacq can't die, not again. She has yet to face their confrontation. They won't allow her to escape them this time. Damon has already rushed out of the boarding house to go to the hospital. And others are preparing to leave as well.

"I can't believe you actually kept it a secret Tyler" accused Elena angrily and by the looks on others faces Tyler understood that no one's gonna stood up for him this time

"Hey Jacq didn't want you to know about her, I was just keeping my promise" so Tyler defended himself but Elena rolled her eyes at him

"Since when did you turn into Elijah" Tyler sighed heavily and shook his head to himself. Everyone except Rose was kind of pissed off at him right now and his little reasoning with them won't calm their anger down. So Tyler thought it's better to just keep his mouth shut and tolerate their accusations. Lucky bitch Katherine, she is getting to escape this drama. Though Tyler wonders what everyone's gonna do with Jacq once she wakes up?

"All this time she is been staying around us, watching over us and told us nothing, I just don't understand it why Jacq didn't want us to know?" asked Bonnie more to herself than to others. Tyler obviously knew why exactly Jacq didn't want them to know about her. And why he also didn't want anyone to know about Jacq? This is something that Tyler didn't tell them yet and still kept a secret. He didn't tell anyone about Amelia's dark secrets that only he and Jacq know about. Tyler didn't tell them that Amelia is keeping them under some charms that's making them do whatever she wishes them to do. The reason behind hiding this truth was clear. No one would have believed Tyler. At least not until the spell in broken. And there is a chance that things could get nasty if Tyler spill out the secrets about Amelia. Because once he is gonna tell them about it, someone will definitely go to Amelia and ask her about it. Then Amelia will easily find out about Jacq and god knows what she will try to do to stop Jacq. It's best in Tyler's opinion that no one knows about it. And he also needs to make sure that Amelia does not find out about Jacq. On the other hand what Bonnie was feeling after learning the truth is a bit complicated feeling. She is obviously very happy that Jacq is back now but there are some other feelings as well that prevented her from being completely enthusiastic about it. In all honesty, Bonnie was really worried about the consequences and the witches' warning. What if they turn out to be true and everyone's life is in danger right now? What if it's just a matter of time before they start to realize it?

"Did she tell you why Jacq didn't want us to know about her?" asked Elena looking at Tyler. Tyler simply shook his head and shrugged his shoulder. Elena gave out a heavy sigh

"It seems only Jacq could answer us that question" spoke up Elena more to herself than to others

"I have a feeling that Jacq won't be very happy to answer you guys that question. She obviously wanted to keep this a secret from you. But now you all know about her. This is seriously gonna piss her off" chipped in Rose and there is no way to deny the truthfulness of it.

"She is gonna kill me" muttered Tyler under his breath.

"You said according to Jacq our futures are changed now. So she really doesn't have any idea at all about what's going to happen in our lives now?" asked Jeremy curiously.

"Well that's what Jacq told me. She doesn't have a clue about our future any more. The story is completely changed" replied Tyler honestly

"So this means-" began Jeremy but Bonnie interrupted him

"It means that if someone is going to die, Jacq wouldn't know about it like she did before" it got Bonnie more worried. What if the changes that Jacq brought in their story would cause more damage to them than good? However, at the moment Bonnie wasn't the only one worried about Jacq's return in the room. Another person was worried too. Stefan was worried about both Jacq and Damon. Now that Jacq is back who would Damon choose, wonders Stefan and moreover, what will Amelia do when she will learn about this truth. What will she do if Damon chooses Jacq over her? Stefan could understand Jacq now and why she kept her return a secret from them. It's no surprise that the young Salvatore brother would figure this much out. After all Stefan's always good at solving mysteries.

"Okay may be she can't tell our future anymore or prevent our accidents and deaths but that's no excuse for her to keep her return a secret from us" said Elena still trying to understand why Jacq kept them in the dark

"Because Jacq didn't want to come between Damon and Amelia" Stefan spoke out Rose's thoughts and answered Elena's question as well. Everyone in the room was smart enough to understand that things are definitely gonna get wild between Damon, Jacq and Amelia now. And Jacq precisely wanted to avoid that. Damon still loves Jacq, his running out of the house and rushing to the hospital is the proof of that. But it's not untrue that he loves Amelia as well. And everyone wondered in their mind individually who Damon's gonna choose now. Three months ago Damon would have chosen Jacq without a second thought but now it's not so simple anymore. Amelia is a sensitive girl, if Damon leaves her for Jacq, she is gonna kill herself. And Damon loves her too much to let that happen. And if he lets go of Jacq even though she is alive now and be with Amelia, Damon would never be able to love Amelia completely because a part of him will always belong to Jacq and he will always crave for her love. Damon will always love both of them no matter who he chooses to be with but the question is how the girls will take it.

"Guys, I think we should talk about these things later and go to the hospital right now" said Jeremy. He was really worried about Jacq now. What if she dies and the ring couldn't bring her back to life again? Someone needs to heal her quickly. Though, Jeremy was sure that Damon must be already doing that.

**At The Hospital:**

Damon got out of his car in vampire speed. The only thing on his mind right now is that he needs to save Jacq. The girl he loves with his life came back from the dead and again preparing to return there. Damon won't allow that to happen. He asked at the reception about Jacqueline Holmes and found out that she is in the ICU at the moment and in a very bad condition. She could die at any moment. Damon hurried up to the room where Jacq was lying on the bed, unconscious. Damon looked inside through the small glass window on the door and to his surprise he found Doctor Wilson, Amelia's father. He is attending Jacq but seems much tensed up as he checked the reports along with a nurse in the room. The visitors weren't allowed in the room but that obviously didn't stop Damon and he barged inside

"Damon what are you doing here?" asked Charlie with a startled voice, he was very shocked to see Damon standing at the doorway. Without answering the question, Damon walked up to him and compelled him to walk out of the room. Damon compelled the nurse as well and also told her to not let anyone in. After they left Damon looked down at Jacq's face. It seemed to Damon by seeing her face that she is only sleeping and could get up any moment. She didn't seem like struggling for staying alive. There wasn't a line of pain and suffering on her face. If she wasn't so brutally bruised up, no one could have told what she must be going through from inside. Damon's eyes checked each wound carefully and his heart flinched every time. Even though his Jacq is in a different body now but the fact that she is the girl he madly loved once and still loves a lot, vanquished all the awkwardness about it. Damon noticed the light bruises on her throat also among all the other serious wounds and his dead heart cringed inside his chest knowing that he is the one who created them. Damon now felt grateful to Stefan that he stopped him last night otherwise he would have killed his own love with his bare hands.

Damon found an injection on the side table beside the bed that the nurse must have put there. He picked it up and drew blood from his vein with it. He filled up the whole syringe with his blood then injected it in Jacq's body. The changes were clearly visible. Her wounds immediately started to heal and the cuts and gashes started to close up. All the horrible looking bruises on her body disappeared magically. Within moments Jacq was completely healed and good looking. However she didn't open her eyes immediately and stay asleep. Damon leaned closer to her face and observed her beauty carefully. She looked so innocent and angel like that Damon couldn't help but caress her face fondly. His gaze affection filled and love and care dripped out of his touch. Jacq shook a little, her fingers moved and a sigh of contentment and peace left her slow breathing. Even in her deep sleep Jacq was responding to his touch. At that moment Damon had no one else in his thoughts but Jacq. He even forgot about Amelia for that time being. All that mattered to him right now is that Jacq is back in his life again.

At first Damon only felt love and care for Jacq, also a lot of affection but now that she is healed and out of danger, Damon started to think. And the more he thought the more pissed off Damon got. Jacq's been back from dead for almost a week now and he is finding out about her just now and moreover under this critical circumstance. Why she didn't come to him right away? Why she kept her return a secret from him? She told Katherine about her, she told Tyler above all people about her being alive again but Jacq didn't think it was necessary to inform him. The thought made Damon more angry, it made his blood boil. He went through hell because of her. She left him just like that as if he meant nothing to her and now she entered his life again and didn't even let him know about it. It seemed to Damon that he is being mocked only, and Jacq is doing nothing but play with him and his emotions. He loved her blindly, with everything he has in him and what did Jacq do? She compelled him to move on and forget about her and then she left him, for greater good bullshit. And now that she is back, she considered telling Tyler about her important, but not him. As if he means nothing to her

"Why?" Damon asked through gritting jaws to a sleeping Jacq "Why are you doing this to me?" no one replied his question. Damon was sort of shaking a bit with rage. What is wrong with his love? Wasn't it enough for her? Doesn't it matter to Jacq a bit how badly and madly he is in love with her? Did she ever love him really or is it just a game for her? She came into his world, into his life then after having a good time with him before he knew about it, she just left him silently. She was gone and Damon could do nothing about it. What else is it if not just a game for her? Damon started to hate her for doing this to him. What does she think he is, a play thing? No, he is definitely not. Damon won't tolerate being tossed around by Jacq and her tricks anymore. It's time that she learns and understands properly that Damon Salvatore is not a person you should toy with. Jacq made Damon fell in love with her and now she has to live with it whether she wants to or not. Damon will be in her life constantly and he will make sure that she doesn't have a choice in this matter. Damon made a mistake in the past, he was careless and Jacq got the chance to escape him. But now that she is back to life again Damon won't repeat that same mistake second time.

Suddenly the door opened and Liz peeked inside the room. She knows everything already that Jacqueline Holmes is actually Jacqueline Gilbert. Stefan told her when she called him to ask about Damon because Damon wasn't receiving his phone. However, she hasn't said anything about that to anyone yet and Caroline is still in the dark about everything that's going on. She and Amelia both are oblivion about the current situation

"Damon, could you please come out for a minute?" asked Liz, her voice sounded troubled. Damon nodded his head to her and after caressing Jacq's face for one last time, he walked out of the room. Liz was pacing in front of the room. She looked quite worried

"What's going on?" asked Damon with concern in his voice. He now knows about those werewolves who killed the Holmes family and attacked at the school today. But he didn't know how they look like yet or where to search for them?

"I mixed wolves-bane at the town's water supply like you asked me to" stated the Sheriff

"And?" asked Damon with serious voice and raised eye brows

"We found six dead bodies in the woods. Our action seems to piss them off" Damon gritted his teeth angrily thinking about those wretched wolves

"But did you find anything about them?" asked Damon, this matter is getting more and more serious and complicated. These werewolves need to be stopped immediately. They are up to terrorizing the whole town, not to mention they dared to attack Elena and almost killed Jacq. Liz sighed heavily and shook her head

"No, Damon, we still couldn't identify them and I think they left town already" said Liz. It definitely didn't please Damon. He wanted their hearts in his hand. They can't get away with what they did.

"Keep the water spiked with wolves-bane until we catch those bastards" Liz nodded her head. At the moment Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Tyler, and Bonnie entered the corridor and hurried up to Damon

"How is she now?" asked Stefan worriedly, concern dripping out of his voice

"I gave her my blood. She is fine now" replied Damon casually. Stefan understood just by looking at his brother that he is mad at Jacq. Stefan knew why exactly. Jacq didn't tell them about her, it hurt Damon badly. Stefan isn't mad at her like Damon is but he can't help but be a little upset about it that she cut them off from her life in a way. Elena sighed in relief hearing Damon's answer

"I am gonna go see her" announced Elena and walked inside the ICU. Elena was a bit upset at first for being in the dark about Jacq but she is over that now. She is simply happy that Jacq came back in their lives again. Elena missed her little sister more than she let it show. And she can't help but be excited about it that Jacq is not dead anymore but living now. After how many is out there who could come back from dead?

"Did you tell Caroline anything about Jacq?" asked Tyler to Liz Forbes in a tensed up tone. The sheriff shook her head

"No, I didn't get the time to" replied Liz. Tyler sighed in relief. This means Amelia also doesn't know anything because they must be still together and plotting against him. Everyone noticed this right away

"Please don't tell Caroline anything about Jacq or the werewolves" Tyler requested Liz making her frown at him with confusion

"Why Tyler?" though Liz asked it but everyone else wanted to know why

"It's a long story, just don't tell her anything. I will tell her myself when it's the right time for her to know" Liz didn't nag him much on this and just nodded her head.

"As you wish Tyler, but is everything alright? Do I need to worry about anything?" asked Liz like a concerned mother

"No, you don't need to worry about anything Sheriff Forbes, everything is alright" Liz nodded her head though not fully believing Tyler. She is a cop after all and knows it very well when a person is hiding something from her.

"I hope that's the truth Tyler. Anyways, I have to rush. I will inform you guys right away if I find out anything," saying that Liz left the group. As she got out of their eye sight everyone looked back at Tyler. He immediately got uneasy under their gazes

"What's going on Tyler? Why don't you want Caroline to know about Jacq?" asked Bonnie with narrowed eyes at Tyler. Tyler sighed heavily knowing there is no way out of it but to explain to them. By then Elena also came out of the ICU and was clueless about why everyone else was staring at Tyler as if he is a culprit of a crime or something

"Because if Caroline learns about Jacq then Amelia would know about her too and we all know what's gonna happen when Amelia is going to find out about Jacq's return" said Tyler at once. Since Damon found out about Jacq, he hadn't thought about Amelia but now that Tyler mentioned her name, Damon slowly started to realize his situation now. And he is absolutely not happy about what he is realizing. At first Damon simply thought about dumping Amelia because isn't Jacq his true love? But that thought changed in a moment. Because he loves Amelia as well and can't just dump her like that. And by love Damon means real love and not compelled love. It's definitely not the compulsion because Damon has already broken it. He is out of the compulsion that Elijah had put on him. So the love Damon feels for Amelia now is not the compulsion working anymore. Bill Forbes has done a wonderful job and really got him off of the compulsion. Now Damon can do whatever he wants, even kill himself. But he didn't do that and instead he decided to move on, this time on his own. He really gave in Amelia and now he loves her, actually he has fallen in love with her. Obviously like everyone else Damon doesn't know about the spell that's working on each one of them, so for Damon he is in love with Amelia and can't just leave her. Especially not for someone who left him to suffer without a second thought. However, when Damon thought about staying with Amelia and not bother about Jacq anymore and also thought that it's time that he forgets about loving Jacq and really let go of her, Damon's heart crushed inside his chest and started bleeding by the mere thought of it. He felt a hollow creating inside of him that threatened to gulp him down. Damon was far from being over Jacq and he just can't let her go. It's absolutely impossible now that she is not dead anymore and very much alive. Damon can't let go any of them neither could have them together. His eyes fell on his little brother and he realized that Stefan knew exactly what is going through his mind right now. Damon also realized that he is officially screwed up now.

"Amelia will be horribly devastated when she is going to find out that Jacq is back in Damon's life. She loves him too much. Amelia wouldn't be able to handle, Damon leaving her for Jacq. She will probably try to kill herself" said Elena worriedly. Elena too wasn't thinking about Amelia for sometime now but after hearing Tyler mentioning her name this time, she can't help but be tensed up about Amelia. Elena is very happy that Jacq is back now but she definitely doesn't want to see Amelia miserable and suffer through pain. However, what Tyler said next not only shocked Elena but others as well

"Actually I am more worried about Amelia trying to kill Jacq and send her back to grave again" Tyler spoke up bitterly and instantly got Damon standing in his face

"Watch your tongue Lockwood; you have no idea what you are saying?" Stefan got in between them and pushed Damon away slowly from Tyler. But Tyler wasn't intending on stopping there. He finally decided that they should know at least a little about what Amelia is doing.

"Amelia knows black magic you know and she used it on Jacq once already" said Tyler particularly to Damon, a gasp escaped from Elena's mouth as she gaped at Tyler while looking at him with wide eyes

"Tyler, what the hell are you talking about, man" asked Jeremy wildly curious now

"Today, in the morning, at the school Amelia attacked Jacq with black magic. She almost killed her. If Matt hadn't arrived there on time Amelia would have really killed Jacq" said Tyler not fearing Damon's deadly glares at him anymore

"Tyler, do you hear yourself, what are you saying? I can't believe Amelia could do something like that" said Elena with surety in her voice "You are making this up, aren't you? We all know that you hate Amelia" accused Elena bluntly making Tyler roll his eyes at her. He understood now that no matter how hard he tries, he is simply unable to knock some sense into these people until the spell is not broken.

"No, Elena Tyler isn't making anything up" spoke up Bonnie, shocking everyone including Tyler

"Amelia really attacked Jacq in the morning for humiliating her with the prank yesterday. I healed Jacq myself and it was a dark spell that Amelia used. I don't know how or from where she learned about it but Amelia could have killed Jacq today with that spell" finished Bonnie and started feeling extremely uneasy now. She even felt sick in her head. It seemed to Bonnie that she is being punished for betraying Amelia and horribly back stabbing her. She felt like she made a huge mistake by not keeping her mouth shut. Though in her heart Bonnie knew that she did the right thing by telling everyone about it but in her mind she felt terrible for revealing Amelia's secret that could possibly get her into trouble.

"Bonnie are you sure, this is Amelia we are talking about?" Elena however still couldn't bring herself to believe that Amelia did something like that. She is such a naive and innocent girl. It's not possible for her to even think about hurting someone, let alone try to kill anyone with dark magic.

"I know it's hard to believe and I didn't believe it myself at first but Amelia really did this" said Bonnie confidently now and felt more horrible, both mental and physical wise. She was confused as to why she was feeling like this. This isn't normal. What is wrong with her? Bonnie is getting worried now, something is going on wrong. She can sense it now that Bonnie didn't feel before or she did but ignored to pay attention to it. Tyler on the other hand was relieved to have this new support, actually he is very happy about it. Tyler even thanked Bonnie in his mind while everyone else except Bonnie still processed the information in their minds that they just learned about Amelia. And they were finding it really hard to digest it that Amelia attacked Jacq. How is it even possible that something like this is true?

**Matt's House:**

On the other hand Matt went down to their house basement; that he uses as a store room. He lit up some candles on an old broken crouch table and stood on his knees in front of it. Then he put a photo frame with Viki's picture in it in the middle of the candles. Matt inhaled a deep breath and pulled out a pocket knife from his jeans pocket. He pressed the edge of the sharp knife on his palm and cut through his skin. Red blood came out of his hand and started to flow down his palm

"Concentrate on me Matty" Viki instructed Matt in her ghosty voice from behind him

"This is too weird" said Matt more to himself than to Viki as his blood started to pour on the photo frame in drops

"Just focus, this is a good thing" said Viki and Matt let more blood flow out of his palm. A joyful smile and an exciting glare flashed over Viki's face

"Now say you accept me" told Viki, her eyes shining brightly with the satisfaction of success for being able to convince Matt to do this. Matt without thinking for a second said out loud what Viki asked him to say

"I accept you" Matt spoke up in very loud and clear tone, there wasn't an ounce of doubt in his voice. He wants this; Matt wants his sister back in his life so that he wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

Suddenly all sort of witchy things started happening. Wind started to flow strongly all on a sudden in the room even though there wasn't any window down there. The pages of the book that was lying on a chair beside Matt; started to flip quickly and the flame of the candles got more bright and strong. It startled Matt very much. Both Viki and Matt noticed that the blood on the photo frame started to vaporize and white smoke started to rise up from the picture. Then suddenly all the candles died at once and the fire put out on its own. Matt jumped on his feet as that happened. He has no idea what is going on. And he was a little scared as well. Matt started to back up from the table as the smoke still kept spreading out from the photo. Suddenly the door of the basement closed shut with a loud noise and the photo frame burst into flames. Matt tripped on his own feet as that happened and he started to fell backwards. But someone caught him and stopped Matt from falling down. He stood up properly on his feet and turned around to see the person who just saved him.

"Did you just-" asked Viki confused herself as she touched Matt and actually felt it. A frown appeared on Matt's face as well

"I felt that" he said feeling astonished and amused at the moment. It's such a bizarre thing for both of them. Viki instinctively cupped Matt's face with both of her hands. A huge smile, playing on her lips and happy tears shining in her eyes. Viki just discovered that now she could feel things like a living person. Matt put his own hands on his sister's hands. He could feel them now, it's not airy anymore. A bubble of happiness burst inside Matt's chest

"I am feeling this too" tears almost leaked out of Viki's eyes "It worked, oh" she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and pulled him into a tight hug

"I am here now Matty" Matt too hugged back his sister. He didn't feel so happy like now for such a long time. Finally his loneliness will be gone forever. He and Viki will live together again, and be there for each other. Now none of the two has to live all alone. This is so great.

**Back at the Hospital:**

Dr. Wilson came to check up on Jacq again. Stefan has already changed all the reports and the doctor's memory. Now Doctor Wilson thinks that Jacq only had a minor accident at the parking lot. Jacqueline is completely healed now; even her small bruises disappeared from her skin. They are just waiting for her to wake up now.

"When she is gonna wake up?" asked Jeremy eagerly. He can't wait till Jacq opens her eyes. He has so many things to talk about with her. Jeremy didn't like the fact at all that Tyler learned about Jacq before him. However, he understands now what actually stopped Jacq from telling them anything about her. But still Jeremy felt that Jacq should have at least told him about her. It's not like he would have blabbered to anyone else if she had asked him to keep it a secret. But what's done is done, now he knows that his sister is back and that's what that matters. Jeremy Gilbert made a promise to himself that no matter what happens, this time he isn't gonna let his little sister go away anywhere.

"Soon I hope. She is just sleeping right now. Her reports are perfectly fine, there is nothing to worry about" said Charlie as he checked the final test reports. The doctor's eyes suddenly fell on Jacq's hand and he noticed the ring on her finger

"This is odd; she is wearing a man's ring. Is it a new fashion now?" Dr. Wilson shook his head to himself "Kids these days" Jeremy and Elena exchanged knowing looks with each other and got uncomfortable a little as well. They were the only two inside the room right now. Tyler and Bonnie are standing outside along with Damon and Stefan. They already visited Jacq once and waiting for Elena and Jeremy to come out. It's an ICU room after all and they can't all gather inside the room. Not when they are trying to avoid people's attention

"Anyway, I will be around, but call me right away if there is any problem, okay" said Dr. Wilson and both Elena and Jeremy nodded their heads

"Sure Charlie thanks" said Elena and the good doctor walked out of the room. Outside Dr. Wilson came face to face with the rest of the group.

"Is everything alright Dr. Wilson?" asked Tyler with serious concern in his voice. Charlie nodded his head

"Everything is absolutely fine. You can even take her home when she wakes up" informed the doctor and Tyler sighed in relief. Damon obviously noticed Tyler's reaction and couldn't help but glare at him. The young werewolf cares too much for Jacq for Damon's liking. And since Jacq chose Tyler over him to share her secrets, Damon can't help but feel jealous of him. Dr. Wilson left after informing them about a few more things. Suddenly Stefan's cell phone rang and it's Amelia who is calling him. He looked at Damon but he shook his head. Sighing Stefan received the call

"Hello" spoke up Stefan. Since they learned about what Amelia did to Jacq, they are all kind of trying to be mad at her but something was stopping them from feeling anger for Amelia. Damon even wanted to confront Amelia about it but that thought changed in a blink of an eye. It was unexplainable and absolutely not normal

"Stefan, where the hell is Damon? I have been calling him for hours now. Why isn't he answering his phone?" frustration evident in her voice

"Damon is a little out of reach right now. I will tell him that you called" Stefan just wanted to hang up as soon as possible. He was strangely feeling weird about talking to Amelia for no reason at all

"What do you mean he is out of reach? Is he out of town right now?" Amelia asked actually demanded. Stefan thought for a moment about it

"Yes, Amelia, he is out of town right now but he will come back soon" Stefan could clearly imagine Amelia frowning in confusion. Lying to Amelia seemed like a good way to Stefan to get her off of his back for the time being

"Why would Damon suddenly leave town? Why he didn't call to inform me about this? What is going on Stefan?" Amelia wasn't a dumb that she wouldn't realize that something is up with the gang. They are all behaving weirdly

"I can't tell you anything right now Amelia. Damon will let you know about everything when he comes back" Stefan heard Amelia sighing heavily on the other side of the line. Probably because she realized that Stefan won't tell her a thing right now

"Fine Stefan" Amelia spat out his name angrily "But where are hell are you people? Caroline and I are already at the bonfire party. Bonnie and Elena were supposed to be here by now. Where are they?" asked Amelia getting more sure that something is wrong. Something is going on with everyone else other than Caroline. And they are trying to keep her away from it.

"Elena isn't feeling alright. She and Bonnie won't be able to come to the party tonight" replied Stefan impatiently. He really doesn't want to answer all of Amelia's questions right now

"You are with them right now, aren't you?" Stefan gave out a soundless sigh

"Yes I am" replied Stefan shortly

"Great, tell me where you guys are right now? Caroline and I can't possibly enjoy the party without them. It's better that we give them some company instead" Stefan looked at Damon and Damon looked back at him. They both know that if Amelia and Caroline come to spend time with Elena and Bonnie, she might find out about Jacq. And they absolutely don't want that, at least for now. Tyler has managed to convince everyone who knows about Jacq's return, not to tell Amelia or Caroline about her. However, Rose still doesn't know that they are planning to keep Jacq's return a secret from Amelia. But Rose and Amelia don't talk to each other anyways well unless it's absolutely necessary. So they didn't bother about telling Rose about their plans immediately and thought about informing her later.

Stefan ran out of ideas at the moment. He doesn't know what to say to her. If he bluntly refuses to tell her about their whereabouts than it will definitely make Amelia more suspicious of them. Thankfully Bonnie came to the rescue and asked for the phone from Stefan to talk to her. Signing in relief Stefan handed Bonnie his phone

"Hey Amelia, its Bonnie" she glance at Stefan who encouraged her to talk

"Bonnie where are you girl? How is Elena right now? Is she really in a bad state?" asked Amelia with concern in her voice though it was a bit forced.

"Elena is feeling better now. Listen don't leave the party. Elena and I are coming there. We just need to get ready" said Bonnie. Bonnie knew it well enough that if she and Elena don't go to her than Amelia and Caroline will definitely come looking for them. Besides, if they stay close to Amelia, they could prevent her from finding out about Jacq too.

"Are you sure you guys want to come to the party?" asked Amelia, her voice heavy with suspect

"Yes, we are sure. Just give us an hour and we will be there" said Bonnie confidently

"Okay if you say so; come soon," saying that Amelia hung up and Bonnie sighed in relief along with others. She looked at Stefan

"This was the only way to stop Amelia from coming to look for us" Stefan nodded his head

"I know, and actually it's a good idea. You guys can now keep an eye on her and not let her know about Jacq" said Stefan; however, to Tyler it didn't seem like a good idea at all. Because only he knows out of others at the moment that Amelia is keeping them all under some spells and controlling them without them knowing about it. Amelia's witchcraft works strongly on the girls and she has such strong influence on them especially when she is around them that it would be only a matter of minutes before Elena and Bonnie themselves would start spilling the beans to Amelia about Jacq. Even if they try to not let Amelia control them, their action and their minds, it's still too risky to let Elena and Bonnie interact with Amelia. But Tyler can't protest against Bonnie's idea because then they are gonna ask him why he doesn't want this and then Tyler would have to tell them the secret as well that he doesn't want to share with everyone just yet. The real matter is Tyler's guts are telling him not to speak about Amelia's evil doing to the others right now. He has a feeling that if he tells them about being under Amelia's charms and control, no one's gonna believe him this time, not even Bonnie and Tyler doesn't even want to think about what they would say or do to him for saying such things. Instead Tyler decided to tag along with the girls and keep an eye on the them, prevent them from slipping out the truth to Amelia.

Elena put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder as he stared at Jacq with fondly gaze. She knew what Jeremy must be thinking at the moment.

"Bonnie is worried about the consequences of Jacq's present here" spoke up Elena while looking over at Jacq herself

"We are not gonna let her die again for us, are we?" asked Jeremy with a tough voice. He no longer cares about the danger that they could all get in because Jacq is alive now. If any trouble comes their way they are gonna fight against it together. But no way Jeremy would let the history repeat

"No, Jeremy of course not. We won't let her go this time. It's just we have to be careful all the time now. If the witches' warnings are true and if our lives are really in danger than we have to be prepared for that" Jeremy nodded his head as Elena expressed her concern

"Don't worry Elena, we will be ready" said Jeremy and wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulders. They both looked at Jacq

"Welcome back sister" said Jeremy and Elena caressed Jacqueline's face softly. Right then Bonnie opened the door and asked them to come out. Elena and Jeremy walked out of the room wondering what happened now

"Elena, we have to go to the bonfire party right now" Bonnie said at once and began to explain to Elena what she told Amelia and what they have to do right now.

**Matt's House:**

Matt finally finished wrapping his wounded palm with gauze. Viki was sitting beside the candles, after lighting them up again. She put her hand on the fire and felt the heat of it immediately

"Ah, I can feel this" said Viki, still a grin is plastered on her face. She is extremely happy that finally she is back even though as a ghost.

"Can anyone else but me see you now?" asked Matt wondering. Viki shrugged her shoulders while playing with the candle fire, trying to touch it with her finger and feel the heat from it

"I am not sure, we will see" Viki doesn't know about a lot of things. She only knows about things that she needs to know. The rest she needs to figure out on her own.

"I can feel everything" said Viki getting up on her feet, feeling blissful now and light as well

"The witch didn't mention this part to you?" asked Matt frowning at her with confusion

"It makes sense" spoke up Viki confusing Matt more "Our deal was that she would help me do what I need to do" Matt now scrawled at her getting serious

"What are you talking about?" What deal Vik?" Viki wasn't facing him anymore, actually avoiding looking at him

"Well if I want to stay here-" Viki said after taking a deep breath "I have to help her with something" Viki turned to face Matt finally but with a red wrench in her hands that Matt didn't bother about noticing or thought for a second why Viki suddenly took a tool in her hands.

"But you told me that the witch is just helping you and wants nothing in return" Matt started realizing that Viki lied to him about something. Did he make a mistake by resurrecting Viki?

"I am sorry Matt, I lied to you. But if I had told you about the deal earlier that I made with the witch, you would have never helped me come back" Matt stared at his sister with cold eyes now

"What is the deal Viki?" asked Matt with firm and stern voice "Answer me, what did you make me do?" he practically shout at Viki

"My deal with the witch is that she will help me come back into this world again and I will have to kill someone for her" Matt was horrified hearing this. Someone's going to die because of him. How could Viki bring herself to kill someone?

"No, Viki you can't kill anyone, I won't let you" Matt stood in front of Viki with a determine face and tried to be intimating. What Matt forgot is that Viki never listened to him when she was alive as a human and there is no reason for her to listen to him now when she is a ghost. Suddenly before Matt could realize it or saw it coming Viki hit him in the head with the wrench. Matt instantly fell over on the floor and lost his consciousness

"I am sorry Matty, but I wanna stay" saying that Viki threw the tool away and walked out of the door. Tonight is going to be the last night for someone.

**Jacqueline's POV**

I snapped my eyes open. Elena and Jeremy just walked out of the room. I woke up from sleep a long time ago when Elena and Jeremy first came in the room. I pretended to be asleep at first because I was confused to learn that everyone including Damon is here to see me and I wanted to know why. Eventually I found out that they all know my secret now. Everyone standing outside the room at the moment knows that I am Jacqueline, the girl they all loved and the girl who is a non-existing character in their story. I sighed out heavily knowing either Tyler or Katherine spilled out the secret about me. Damn it, I knew they are gonna mess with my secret and blow off my cover someday. I knew it. I really shouldn't have told anyone about me. I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later. Truth is I was really hoping for the later one but now what, what I am gonna do now? I should be embarrassed to confess this but the real thing is I don't have the guts to face everyone as Jacqueline. I don't want to look into Damon's eyes when he would see me as the girl he loved so much and who betrayed him by leaving him alone. No I can't handle all the confrontations. I am not ready for that yet. Actually I don't think I will ever be.

I could see only one way out of it. I have to run away from the hospital. I have to get out of Mystic Falls as soon as possible and put a thousand miles between me and everyone else especially Damon. I have to go so far away from here where no one would look for me. Besides, my staying here is dangerous. Today Elena could have died. The consequences of my being here have already started. I was warned that if I stay here after my work is done then everyone I saved so far will start dying again. Also the people who are suppose to stay alive till the end of the season could face life threatening situation as well. And everything will happen because I am here, when I shouldn't be. I heard what Elena and Jeremy said about protecting me, and be prepared to face the dangers of the consequences and all but if they expect me to go along with their decision then they are hugely mistaken without any doubt. I should have killed myself the next minute I came back to life again. The fate itself is trying to send me back to the grave again. There is no other explanation for the life taking situations. At first the wolves tried to kill me, then Damon and Amelia threatened to take my life, then again the wolves tried to turn me into a pulp by hitting me with their car. This is all a sign actually that I should die again and shouldn't stay alive.

I probably wouldn't be so worried if it's only me who is getting in trouble. Today if I hadn't pushed Elena out of the way, she would be lying on the bed right now instead of me. Or may be worse, she could have died on the spot. Everyone else along with me is getting in danger now and soon they would start facing deadly situations as well. I went through a lot of trouble last time just to make sure that everyone stays alive and that they could live a Klaus free life. I killed myself so that everyone I love and care about gets to live a safe, happy and a bit boring life. So there is no way in hell or heaven I am gonna spoil everything I have worked for so hard and endanger everyone's life just by staying here. If getting out of their lives and staying away from everyone including Katherine and Tyler is the only solution to this problem then so be it. I am gonna leave them all behind and never come back. There is nothing more important for me than to keep everyone safe and sound. And the next time death comes for me, I am gonna gladly give myself up.

I wanted to stay here, in Mystic Falls, really. I wanted to witness all the changes and solve all the mysteries. I wanted to live a life here as long as I could. But thanks to Tyler and Katherine that's not gonna happen anymore now. I may want to live here but my coming back to life was supposed to be a secret. No one should have found out. But now everyone knows and I have to leave. I can't let them in my life again. It's not that I don't want to but I shouldn't, not when I want them to live their lives safely. I am nothing but darkness and danger. The last thing I want is my darkness engulfing the people I consider my friends and family. So again I have to run away from the town, and hopefully I won't have to see anyone ever again. I can't tell anyone because as usual they won't understand me and be stubborn about it. They might even try to lock me up in a room to stop me from leaving them. So silently escaping is the only way for me. Besides, no one actually needs me here this time. The story is changed, so I am as much clueless as they are about their future and I definitely won't be any help at all this time with their problems. I am utterly and completely useless this time. However, I decided that I will go to Chicago to meet Gloria and find out what is going on with Amelia and her witchy powers. Whatever she is doing, it needs to be stopped immediately. But the good thing is I don't need to stick around the town to help the group about this. All I need to do is pursue Gloria to help me then she could do some high power voodoo and break the spell that Amelia is using on everyone here. After that everything will be back to normal again, Caroline and Tyler will stop fighting each other, Bonnie and Elena would stop being blind to Amelia's misdeeds. Moreover they can repair Amelia and make something good out of her. When that's done, Amelia and Damon would be able to live their; 'happily ever after'. And I will be staying far away from them until the angel of death comes for me again.

Whatever I do or where ever I stay, one thing for sure I am never getting someone else involved in my plans anymore. I have already learned my lesson. If I hadn't told Tyler or Katherine no one would have known about me. I could have stayed here and no one would have noticed me or bother about me. That's what I wanted most actually, for everyone else to just ignore me and treat me like a girl they just know a little about. I didn't want them to pay attention to me at all. But now that's gonna be possible only in my dreams or perhaps not even there. It's entirely my mistake. I should have thought properly before telling Tyler and Katherine about me. I should have known that they can't handle keeping something so important like this a secret from others. But the damage is done already and there is no point regretting over it. What I should do now is plan my escape from the hospital. I have to run away from here before someone realizes that I am actually wide awake and just pretending to sleep.

I quickly sat up on the bed and pulled out the needles from my hands. I walked up to the door and saw through the small glass that Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler all are standing just outside of the room and discussing something. There is no way I could get out of the room through the door without them noticing me. I looked around the room and found a window on the north wall, the curtains covering it. It was small but enough spacious for me to get out through it. I looked at my hand and Jeremy's ring is still on my finger. I should feel very grateful of them for saving my life but the truth is I am not. They should have let me die. I am not supposed to be breathing right now. I took off the ring and put it on the bed right in the middle where anyone would notice it right away. After that's done, I looked out of the window. I was on the fourth floor right now. There was no way to get all the way down on the street from where I am standing at the moment. I have to get to the third floor first then take the elevator or stairs from there to get to the ground floor.

I carefully slipped through the window and held onto the pipe line in a tight grip that was right beside me. Then I managed to completely shift my body from the window to the pipe line. After steadying myself on the pipes I started to slowly climb down. I somehow reached the third floor window that is right below the window I just came out of. All the way down from fourth floor window to third floor window I have been muttering curses under my breath for Tyler and Katherine. If only they had kept their mouths shut I wouldn't have to go through this. I put my bare foot on the window still and shifted my weight there and pushed myself forward from the pipes to the window. I looked inside the room before getting inside.

A guy around the age of fifty to fifty five was lying on the bed inside the room and he seemed in a deep sleep, snoring loudly as well. It wasn't an ICU room so there wasn't any constant nurse or doctor sitting inside. I slipped inside the room soundlessly, careful not to wake up the guy. Strange enough the man didn't seem sick to me at all neither injured in any way. Anyways I slowly tiptoed over to the door but just as I was about to open it, I saw through the small glass window on the door that a nurse is about to open the door from the other side and enter the room. I ran away from the door quickly and looked around for a hiding place. Finding no other place I got under the patient bed. I heard the door open and the nurse walked in. After a moment two feet appeared in front of my eyes. The nurse must be on a round and came to check up the patient. It shouldn't take her more than ten minutes to complete her work here and then move onto the next patient. I have to get out of the hospital building before anyone realizes that I am missing from my room and start searching for me. It will be very difficult then to get out of the building and the town.

"Darling, wake upppp, I am here now" came the nurse's voice. Darling? What the hell? I heard the man groaning in his sleep and moved a little too. She tried a few more times but the man didn't wake up. The middle aged nurse huffed annoyingly

"Fine, I am leaving" I sighed in relief hearing that but just as the nurse turned to leave the guy jumped up from the bed and probably wrapped his arms around her waist because the woman giggled like a teenager girl. I also heard some loud kissing noises from under the bed. Oh god! Please help me.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for you sweetheart?" said the guy in a romantic voice

"You weren't waiting for me darling; you were sleeping like a buffalo" said the nurse bitter sweetly

"Okay, I agree I fell asleep but I was dreaming about you. You were looking so beautiful" I rolled my eyes hearing them. Can they get anymore cheesier?

"Honey, I don't like meeting like this anymore. When you are gonna get rid of your good for nothing wife?" One wouldn't need a brilliant mind to understand that this guy is cheating on his wife with this nurse. And also smoothly lying to the nurse about getting rid of his wife, as far as I could tell his guy has no intention of getting divorce. He is just interested in cheating in his married life not calling it off. I sighed heavily to myself. What the fuck I got myself into?

"Be patience my boochie pie, be patience" the woman moaned loudly "Let's not wait anymore darling" said the nurse between her moans. My eyes widened as I realized just what they are planning to do right now. For god's sake, please don't start having sex. I said to them in my mind. Why do they have to come here above all the places? Just as I feared their clothes dropped on the floor. Then they both landed on the bed and the whole thing shook terribly. God forbid if the bed breaks down on me, I will turn into a pulp. Ten minutes passed but it felt like they are only getting started now. Neither I could get out from there nor could I stay under the bed any longer. Someone's pleasure can be someone's pain. Well the couple is definitely having fun on the bed but it's an entirely different story under the bed. Suddenly both of them rolled over the bed and fell on the floor. Both of them naked and in such an extreme position that's very inappropriate for my eyes to see. Unwanted a gasp escaped my mouth before I could stop it and their eyes fell on me immediately. Ooops

"Hello" I said to them and before I knew it the nurse was screaming loudly as if I was pointing a gun at her. She quickly got off the guy and started to gather some clothes to cover up her naked body. The guy was shocked and startled too. As there was no point in hiding under the bed anymore, I slowly got out from there. The first thing I did is sighed in relief. Even though they were the one fucking each other, I was sweating horribly too. It wasn't such a pleasant atmosphere under the bed. The couple only managed to put on their under wears somehow meanwhile.

"Who the hell are you?" roared the guy at me "And what the hell are you doing here?" An idea suddenly clicked in my mind and I smirked to myself

"Who am I, is not an important question but what am I doing here is a very important question" the guy only standing in his boxers now frowned at me confusedly

"What do you mean?" he asked sternly and I crossed my arms over my chest

"Your wife suspected you right, you are cheating on her" I shook my head at him disappointingly and his eyes went wide as if he is seeing a ghost

"My my my wife" the guy stammered frightfully. The nurse is continuously looking between me and her fuck buddy. She is equally confused as the guy

"How do you know my wife?" he stuttered the whole sentence. The guy is shaking just at the mention of his wife; I wonder what he would do if she suddenly barges through the door. He would definitely get a heart attack. The guy may be cheating on his wife but he definitely fears her like a mouse fears a cat. His frightened state leveled up my confidence

"Well, your wife suspected that you are cheating on her, and she has asked me to keep an eye on you. You know, find out if what she is thinking is true or not. And guess what? I have just got the perfect proof for her to confirm her doubts. Isn't it great?" the guy seems like he would start pissing in his boxers right away

"Please don't do this, don't tell my wife anything. I really love her" I raised my eye brows at him and the nurse scrawled at him angrily

"I am sorry Mr. I love my wife but I can't help but fuck other women, I have to report this shameless act of yours right away to your wife. After all she is paying me for this job" the man all on a sudden got on his knees in front of me and started pleading

"Please don't tell my wife anything. I will pay you more, I will pay you double. Just keep this from my wife. She will divorce me if she ever finds out about this and I can't let that happen, please" the nurse glared at him viciously. She just realized that the guy was just using her for some extra pleasure time and marrying her was never his intention. She gathered all her clothes angrily and before leaving the room she slapped the guy hard right across his face

"Bastard" she snapped and walked away from there and towards the door while putting on the rest of the clothes. She pulled open the door and looked back one last time to glare at the guy who is still on his knees. She walked out the room and closed the door behind her angrily making a loud noise. I looked back at the guy and sighed heavily

"Fine, I won't tell your wife anything" a grin appeared on his face immediately "But-" his face got serious again

"But what? You want money, I told you I am gonna pay you, didn't I?" I shook my head

"I don't want your money" he frowned in confusion

"Then what do you want?" I smirked at him "Your car, obviously you have one"

I made the guy arrange for some clothes for me as well. I can't really walk outside the hospital in patient clothes now can I? It will draw immediate attention. So wearing a black hoodie, a white tops and sky blue jeans pants I walked out of the room with Mercedes car keys. The poor guy told me that his wife gave him the car as his birthday present last year and he is gonna miss it terribly. Well I felt bad for him but I am helpless too. I need a ride out of Mystic Falls and it's a long drive to Chicago too. I can't rely on strangers to give me a lift all the way.

The gang must have found out already that I am nowhere in the room and they must have already started looking everywhere for me. Thankfully none of them seemed to be in the hospital. They must have gone out to search for me. However, I accidentally ran into Dr. Wilson at the parking lot, he was getting inside his car but stopped when he saw me out there

"Jacqueline what are you doing out here?" he asked confused and concerned

"I am going home Dr. Wilson" I replied him hesitantly and walked up to the only Mercedes car standing in the parking lot. It's black and it's shiny, definitely a handsome car. I can't wait to hold its steering wheel.

"Why are you all alone? Where are the others? Aren't they gonna drive you home?" asked Dr. Wilson curiously. I shook my head with a smile. I know that Stefan compelled him to forget about my real damage and he thinks that I only had a little accident at the school

"No, I am good. I will see them tomorrow. Good night Dr. Wilson" saying that I quickly opened the car door and got inside. I started the car and drove away from there leaving a gaping Dr. Wilson behind me. Obliviously he must know that I don't own a car and now I am driving a Mercedes. Anyone would be shocked.

Driving this paradise on wheels is amazing. I can't wait to get on high way and drive in full speed. The speed I am driving at, it's gonna take a while for me to get out of the town. The roads are bit crowded today. But I am not worried now. I am sitting inside the car and the glasses are all up and it's black color so no one could see who is sitting inside. Besides, no one would suspect that I am in this car. I almost came near the entrance and exit road of Mystic Falls. In a few moments I will be out of here. But suddenly I had to stop the car because someone was standing in the middle of the way. I could only see the outline of the person and not the face properly but I could tell that it's a girl. The girl was standing right in front of the car, sort of blocking my way intentionally. I pressed the horn button couple of time but she didn't move and stood still. Sighing to myself I opened the door and got out of the car

"Hey, would you mind moving out of the road please, you are blocking my way" I yelled out for her loud enough. But it seemed that my voice didn't reach her at all and she stood motionless. She was standing just outside of the headlight's light range, so I couldn't tell who it is but she certainly heard me but ignoring it intentionally. What the hell is wrong with her? Must be drunk or drugged, rolling my eyes to myself I closed the door of the car behind me and started walking up to her.

"Is there any particular reason you are standing in my way? I know you can hear me" I stood up three feet away from her.

"Yes, there is a reason" the girl spoke up quite clearly. From her voice she didn't sound drunk or high at all. And her voice sound familiar as well. This time she moved and walked closer to the light. My eyes widen when I see her face

"Viki" her name came out from my mouth in a gasp

"Surprised? I knew you could see me" Viki asked me with a smirk on her lips and I found myself actually shocked to see her there

"Yes, you are a ghost, aren't you?" Viki nodded her head and I frowned at her in confusion "Then why didn't I see you before. I thought about you many times in past few days" Viki nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders at me

"Simple, I wasn't thinking about you" well that makes sense. They need to push from that other side for me to see them

"So why are thinking about me now? And wait a minute, I wasn't thinking about you in the first place. How could I see you?" Viki's smirk grew more and then it hit my realization. In the show Matt brought back Viki into this world again at the night of the bonfire party. I looked at Viki with a knowing look on my face now

"Matt already resurrected you, didn't he?" Viki nodded her head "Took you long enough to figure out, the girl from another world" I wasn't surprised to hear that. Viki would obviously know about me. She is a ghost after all and Matt also must have told her about me.

"I see you know about me. So you must also know that I know what do you have to do now to stay here in this world" Viki grinned at me sort of in a cunning way

"Really now? Tell me what do I have to do?" I rolled my eyes at her

"Look, I know you made a deal with a witch on the other side and you have to pay her a price for helping you come into this world again" Viki seemed impressed as I told her this

"The witch told me that you would know about it. I didn't believe her though but now there is no reason for me to doubt her. By the way I am really impressed with you Jacq. However, do you know what the actual deal is that I made with the witch?" I nodded my head without thinking much

"The witch asked you to kill Elena so that Klaus won't be able to create another hybrid like him because Elena's doppelganger blood is the key to make more hybrids. Which by the way is absolutely unnecessary now. Klaus is lying in a cascade and won't be waking up anytime soon. Well at least not before Elena's great great grandchildren are gone from this world after living their lives completely. And also-" I stopped talking because I suddenly realized something. The whole story is changed now so it's quite possible that the deal between Ester and Viki is changed as well. Besides, if she had to kill Elena then she would be at the party right now, not standing in the middle of the road and blocking my way

"You were not asked to kill Elena this time, were you?" Viki smirked at me evilly

"You are quite smart Jacq. No, the witch didn't asked me to kill Elena. However, she did ask me to kill someone" I frowned at her confusedly

"Who do you have to kill Viki?" I asked fearlessly even though I already kind of guessed the answer

"It's you the witch wants dead. She asked to me kill you if I want to stay here... and I wanna stay"

**AN: Okay this is it guys. I promise the next chap is full of actions and Damon/Jacq interaction. So please review and wait for my next update that will be coming up soon. Love you all.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I just wanna say that I enjoyed very much writing this chapter. I am hoping you will enjoy reading it too. Thanks for your continuous support my wonderful readers. On with the story...  
**

**Chapter 18: Beginning of Troubles**

**Third Person's POV**

Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and Jeremy the six of them standing right outside the door of the ICU room where Jacqueline is sleeping at the moment. They are talking about things that they are gonna do

"Okay so Elena and Bonnie will go to the bonfire party now and stay with Amelia and Caroline all the time. Don't leave them alone until they get to their homes" said Stefan in a man in charge voice

"I will drive them to the party" spoke up Tyler on his own. This is the only way he could be with the girls and keep an eye on them. Jeremy however frowned at him

"Don't you wanna stay here, Jacq will wake up soon" Tyler definitely wants to stay here when Jacq wakes up but this is important too. So he shook his head

"I need to talk to Caroline about something. I lashed out on her earlier today. She must be very mad at me" Tyler made up an excuse to cover up his real motive of going with the girls. After hearing that they didn't suspect him anymore and agreed on letting Tyler drive the girls up to the party.

"I called Anna; she is on her way over here. We will stay here until Jacq wakes up" said Jeremy. Hoping that Jacq would wake up soon

"Damon and I are gonna try to track those werewolves. They are killing people and it needs to be stopped immediately" said Stefan however Damon objected

"I think I will stay here for a while" though Damon didn't say it out loud that he wants to stay here until Jacq wakes up but everyone understood it anyways. Stefan and Elena looked at each other and Elena shook her head lightly. She knows that Damon is kind of pissed off right now at Jacq and the first thing he is gonna do is lash out on her when she wakes up. Stefan understood Elena's concern. He looked back at Damon

"I think you should come with me Damon. It will take longer to find them if I look for them alone" Stefan tried to reason with Damon because obviously ordering him won't work. Damon argued back obviously. Right then a nurse walked inside the room to check up on Jacq and see if everything is alright. However, the nurse came out of the room running within moments with a panicked look on her face

"Where is the patient?" she asked out loud to them

"Excuse me" said Elena not understanding what is the nurse saying. Jacq can't be anywhere else but in the room. They were standing right in front of the door; she couldn't have got out without them noticing her.

"The girl, where is the girl?" asked the nurse again. They looked at each other and rushed inside the room immediately. Indeed the room was empty and no one was inside. Jeremy noticed his ring first among others, it was lying in the middle of the bed. He picked it up and showed it to others

"You know what this means?" asked Jeremy

"She escaped" Tyler spoke out Jeremy's thought "Damn it. She must have figured out that everyone now knows about her"

The nurse came inside along with another nurse and informed her about the missing patient

"We need to call the cops" said the new one. Stefan stood in front of them in vampire speed, startling them very much then compelled them to forget about Jacq or the fact that she is missing. They definitely don't want the cops involved in this matter. Stefan returned back to the group

"How is this even possible, we were standing right in front of the door" said Elena pacing a little and extremely worried. Where could she go?

"She never used the door" said Damon standing near the window. Again, once again Jacqueline ran away. Again she ran away from him. Damon wanted to burst out in anger. Her running away like this proved more that she wants nothing to do with him. Damon won't spare her now. He will find her out no matter where she goes to hide. She can't escape him so easily. Damon stalked out of the room without saying a word. Everyone understood that Damon is beyond mad now, he is extremely furious at the moment. God, knows what he is gonna do to Jacq. No he won't kill her, that's never gonna happen but still Jacq might face something worse than death tonight if Damon finds her out first.

"Stefan, you should go with Damon. He is too upset and it's never a good thing, you know that" said Elena and Stefan nodded his head agreeing to go after Damon.

"But what you guys are gonna do?" asked Stefan wondering.

"We will look for her too" said Bonnie

"Then who is gonna go to the party to keep an eye on Amelia and Caroline" asked Jeremy. Right then Anna entered the room

"Guys what's going on?" she asked worriedly. Jeremy has already told her everything

"Jacq escaped" replied Jeremy shortly. Anna understood the seriousness of the situation and got more worried.

"Let's just text Amelia that we are not coming to the party anymore" said Elena. Though it was a bit risky ditching Amelia, this will definitely make her more suspicious of them and she might try to find out what is going on. But they need to find Jacq, before she could go so far away from them that they won't be able to find her anymore.

"Alright, let's spread around the town and search for her. If we get lucky, we will find her before she could leave town. And whoever finds her first will inform the rest of us" said Stefan and everyone agreed with him. Before anyone could say anything more Bonnie's cell phone went off. Bonnie frowned seeing the ID

"Matt,-" Matt immediately started to rant on but Bonnie didn't understand a word he said

"Matt, slow down. What happened?" Bonnie heard Matt taking a deep breath and calming himself down.

"I messed up Bonnie" Bonnie frowned hearing that and Stefan as well who heard that too

"How?" asked Bonnie worriedly

"I resurrected Viki and now she is out there to kill someone" Bonnie felt like she got hit by a truck at the moment

"What?" she yelled out. Stefan, Tyler and Anna heard that too what Matt just said and they were beyond shocked. Anna looked at Jeremy worriedly as he asked them what's going on

"Matt brought back Viki to life again" she replied shortly. Jeremy froze on the spot and Elena gave out a loud gasp.

"Where is she now?" asked Bonnie forcefully recovering from her shocked state

"I don't know, but she said she is going to kill someone" said Matt in his panicked voice

"Did she say whom?" asked Bonnie starting to hyperventilate now

"No, she didn't. Please Bonnie do something" Matt won't be able to forgive himself if someone dies because of him

"Matt, where are you right now?" asked Bonnie trying to calm herself down as much as possible

"I am home right now" Matt replied hurriedly

"Okay, meet me at the school building. I am on my way. We will stop Viki before she kills someone," saying that Bonnie hung up. She looked at the others

"I have to send Viki back. She can't stay here. You guys go look for Jacq" they nodded all together. Bonnie rushed out of the door quickly. Anna held Jeremy's hand. She understood that Jeremy is feeling bad about Viki after all he loved her once. Jeremy held her hand strongly and pulled her closer to him.

"Let's get out everyone. We have to find Jacq before it's too late" said Tyler and they all ran out of the hospital room.

**Jacqueline's POV **

Viki and I stood right in front of each other. She wants to kill me but strangely I wasn't afraid of her. Well when have I ever feared death before. Besides, I have died too many times to fear death anymore. Though I wasn't feeling fear but I was feeling something for sure. And the feeling is confusion. I am terribly confused at the moment. Viki must be waiting for me to run away from her and scream for help in the middle of nowhere. But I did no such thing. Instead I opened my mouth to talk to her

"Can I ask you something before you kill me?" Viki frowned at me. Her facial expression said that she is quite confused about my reactions. I understand anyone in my place would have at least tried to get away from her and not just stand there for a conversation. It was really astonishing for Viki

"What?" Viki asked with a stern tone of voice

"I know the whole ordeal of staying here as a ghost but why Ester wants you to kill me?" because in the show it was Elena. Why this changed? And Why me?

"Is it because I ruined her chance of getting out of the casket and kill all her children? That's what it's all about, isn't it? Or is it something else?" there is no way I am gonna die without knowing why am I dying in the first place

"I am sorry but I don't know who you are talking about?" said Viki and we both frowned in confusion

"The witch helping you on the other side, her name's Ester. Don't you know that?" that's odd. Why wouldn't Viki know her name?

"I don't know any witch named Ester. The witch who is helping me on the other side, her name is Cassandra" Cassandra? I heard this name before. Yes, Tyler mentioned this name to me.

"Is this witch related to Amelia in anyway?" I asked knowing the answer already but still for confirmation. Viki nodded her head

"Amelia is Cassandra's last descendant and her living doppelganger" who is this Cassandra? I don't even know who Amelia is. And why Cassandra wants me dead? So many questions buzzing in my mind, I feel like my head will explode with unanswered questions.

"Why Cassandra wants me dead?" I asked desperately. I need answers for the sake of my sanity

"I don't know much. But I know this that you shouldn't be here now. Your job was done when you helped Bonnie put Klaus in the box after desiccating his body. Cassandra doesn't want you here anymore. You need to leave this world" I frowned at her with anger and confusion

"What do you mean she doesn't want me here anymore?" Viki shrugged her shoulders at me with a chilled out look on her face

"Well she is the one who brought you into this world in the first place. So she gets to decide whether or not you should stay here" now that's something unexpected and shocking. Amelia's dead ancestor witch brought me into the world of vampire diaries. Now who would have thought of that? This is getting all messed up. I took a deep breath in to calm down my mind first

"Okay, so you are telling me that Cassandra, who is obviously a very powerful witch and also Amelia's ancestor, she brought me into this world of vampire diaries when I killed myself in my world, right?" Viki nodded her head carelessly

"Well that's what I know?" I rolled my eyes at her and burst out

"Buy why damn it?" I sort of yelled out at Viki "How did she do it? And the most important question is why?" what the hell is going on here? This whole thing is driving me insane.

"Hey calm down" Viki snapped at me, annoyed now at my outburst. She sighed heavily

"Look I don't know how she did it. This world must be a fictional world to you but this is real for us and everyone here is real. And there is much more in this reality than you know about. Anyway I know why you were brought here though. Cassandra needed someone to make Mystic Falls danger free means Klaus free. And she simply used you to do it. Now that you already done it, she doesn't want you to stay here anymore. In fact if you stay here now, you will jeopardize Cassandra's plans" I frowned at her

"What plan?" I asked but Viki shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know about that. But you are a threat for her now" this isn't explaining anything at all

"Does she know that her own descendant resurrected me?" Viki nodded her head

"Amelia made a mistake that Cassandra wants me to fix and in return I get to live here again" Viki explained shortly but the only thing her explanation did is unclear everything more.

"I don't understand it, why is she using you to do her dirty work? Why can't she kill me herself?" surely if she can push Viki back into this world again as a ghost, if she can bring me into this world from another reality, she should definitely be able to come back herself like Ester came back in the show. Or did Cassandra forget to preserve her body in this world unlike Ester?

"This doesn't work so simply. They can't do anything to living people in this world from the other side. That is why Cassandra needed you to secure Mystic Falls and now she needs me to send you back where you should be" okay so let me sum it up, Cassandra brought me into this world and used me to get this town rid of Klaus. Simply because she couldn't do it herself from the other side but now that she is done with using me to do her dirty work, she wants me out of the picture and this time she is using Viki to do her work. I sighed heavily and shook my head to myself.

"Any idea why Cassandra picked me up?… for this job of hers, out of more than seven billion people of my world?" Viki vehemently shook her head

"I don't know" hmm, I thought so. Now I understand why I had to die last time after desiccating Klaus's body. Now I get it why I was asked to kill myself in my dreams after putting Klaus out of everyone's life. It all happened because Cassandra didn't want me here anymore after that. So the warning that my presence here in this world will be fetal for everyone I love and care about was nothing but an excuse to make me willing to die. And now I am sure that those dreams I had last time was actually Cassandra's doing. But the billion dollar question is why? Why she is doing all this? Why she needed Mystic Falls safe?

"You said Cassandra used me to make this town a safe place, why exactly she wants Mystic Falls safe?" I asked curiously. Viki thought for a moment

"I am not sure but I think it has something to do with Amelia. I don't know why but Amelia seems extremely important to the witch. May be she made you make the town Klaus free so that Amelia could live here safely without being in danger" of course the dead witches care about their living descendants more than they care about themselves. Obviously Cassandra too likes to take care of her living gene carrier, no surprise in that. But what does she think I am? A napkin paper? That she so carelessly used to clean up the dirt and now she just wants to throw it out. Because now I am kind of useless in this story and according to Viki I could even create troubles for her.

"Is there anything else you know?" I asked sighing deeply. Actually I am kind of getting pissed off right now. Pardon me but I am not so thrilled to find out that I was used by a witch. I admit that by bringing me into this world Cassandra let me have everything that I ever wished to have, friends, family, love and a crime free life. I don't know why Cassandra chose me above all the other people but I should be grateful to her for that and I am. I am thankful that she let me live a life here, even though a short one. But the fact that I was actually nothing but a house cleaner for Amelia for all this time, it's a bit itching really.

"Yes, I do. I know that you need to die tonight. I am sorry Jacq but I have to kill you. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to live here, with the people I grew up with" I simply nodded my head as she said that. I inhaled a deep breath

"You know I could have saved you. I knew when and how you were going to die. I could have changed your fate. But I didn't. Back then when I first came here, I didn't care enough to prevent your death and save your life. And I apologize to you for that. I should have saved you" Viki stared at me intensely for a few moments before opening up her mouth again to speak

"If you think that this sentimental talk will make me change my mind about killing you, then you are up for a great disappointment" said Viki with emotionless cold voice. I carelessly shook my head

"I am not trying to change your mind Viki. I just want you to know that I am sorry" I spoke up honestly "By the way, are you sure you will get to stay here after killing me? I mean Cassandra wants to get rid of me after using me, what makes you so sure that she wouldn't betray you in your deal after you are done with helping her. She is a witch after all. By bringing you back into this world she will upset the balance of the nature. I am a non-existing character here, killing me won't restore the balance of the nature like it would have if you had killed Elena. Are you sure she wouldn't pull you back to the other side once you are done with killing me for her?" this time Viki glared at me instead of being doubtful of Cassandra's doings

"Don't play these mind games with me Jacq?" she snapped at me "I made a deal with Cassandra. She has to fulfill her promise. You on the other hand never made any deal with her. I will get to stay here; all I need to do is kill you" I shrugged my shoulders at her nonchalantly

"Fine, if killing me will give you another chance at life then do it, I won't protest against it. I feel like I owe you this much. But just for your information, I have vampire blood in my system" a wave of shock washed over Viki's face

"What?" she gasped out. Obviously she didn't know about it otherwise she wouldn't be so shocked

"So, I guess you don't know anything about the accident I had earlier. Well I was run over by a car at the school and perhaps Damon is the one who gave me his blood to heal not so long ago. So if you kill me right now, I will just turn into a vampire" Viki scrawled at me angrily

"You are lying" she bluntly accused with anger in her voice but I calmly shook my head

"Nope, but if you don't believe me then kill me, you will find out the truth yourself. But I suggest you reconsider killing me tonight because mind you it will be very tough to end me if I turn into a vampire. Because now I know the truth that my presence here won't cause a damn thing, so I have no wish to die this time and neither I am willing to let anyone kill me" actually I am planning on going far away from Mystic Falls and get a life somewhere in this world. Though I have decided to live, still I have to leave this town. There is nothing left for me here. My friends are Amelia's friends now; my lover loves her as well. They all care about her now even though because of some spells. I simply don't wish to get in that mess. I don't even want to break the spell anymore. Especially after knowing this truth that all I have done so far, all the good deeds and saving lives stuffs were not to redeem my previous sins but it was just a witch's wicked plan to keep her descendant safe. They can all go to hell for all I care. Yes, maybe I am thinking recklessly, and it's the anger speaking in my mind right now and I maybe still care about those people but I absolutely despise being used, no matter for what purpose. I don't want to be used anymore, I don't want to care anymore, and I definitely don't want to risk my life anymore. So good bye Mystic Falls and welcome to my new destination where I will start a new life which I hope will be peaceful.

Viki obviously got worried after hearing about the vampire blood in my body. She looked extremely baffled too about what to do now. I don't know if Bonnie is going to try to send her back or not, I also don't know if Matt knows about Viki's deal with the witch this time. But one thing for sure Viki will never kill me as long as I have vampire blood in my system because that will cause serious troubles for both Viki and her witch. Viki has no other option but to wait for two or three days for killing me. And it's a long time for me to escape all these dramas and even Viki Donavon because; frankly she is a ghost not a god that she will be able to find me no matter where I go.

"There is a bonfire party tonight. Why don't you go there and enjoy the first day of your ghosty life. You can't kill me until the vampire blood is gone from my veins anyways," saying that I turned around to get back to the car but Viki appeared in front of me right away almost like a vampire and blocked my way.

"There is a way I could kill you now and you won't even turn" I raised my eye brows at her

"And how exactly is that?" I was still being careless about it but Viki smirked at me

"By ripping your heart out, you won't be able to turn if a vital organ in your body is missing" now why didn't I think about that? I guess there is no escape for me now. Before I could blink Viki jumped at me with a pocket knife in her hand, aimed straight at my heart.

**Third Person's POV **

Amelia and Caroline were looking around the party people wishing to spot two familiar faces among them. Kids are having fun all around them but they weren't enjoying at all. Caroline gave out a loud frustrated sigh through her mouth

"It's already over an hour now, where the hell are they?" asked Caroline to Amelia who is sipping from her drinks rather patiently.

"Something is going on Care, I can feel it. Everyone is acting weird lately" said Amelia running her eyes over the crowd to see at least someone familiar. But everyone seemed to just disappear from town. Tonight they were all supposed to have fun together. But now no one is even showing up their face.

"What do you think it is?" asked Caroline curiously and Amelia sighed out a little

"I don't know but I definitely wish to find out" said Amelia more to herself than to Caroline. Caroline stared at her for a moment

"Damon left town without even informing you" Caroline asked and Amelia nodded

"That's why I am so sure something is going on Caroline. Damon doesn't do things like this. He would have at least sent me a text. He knows I would be worrying about him" hearing that Caroline got worried too

"You don't think Damon is in some kind of trouble, do you?" asked Caroline hesitantly, concern dripping out of her voice. Amelia was definitely worried about Damon so Caroline can't help but be worried too.

"I don't know Care, I sure hope not. I mean he was fine earlier today, why would he suddenly get into trouble? I think everyone is just trying to hide something from us" stated Amelia

"What do you think we should do?" asked Caroline already knowing what Amelia is thinking

"I say skip the party and let's find out what is going on" said Amelia gulping down the last bit of drinks in her plastic glass and threw it away in the corner. Caroline only nodded her head and silently obliged. They started walking towards the parking lot when Caroline suddenly stopped in her tracks

"What's wrong Care?" asked Amelia curiously. Caroline was looking somewhere very carefully

"I am not sure but I think I just saw Elena" said Caroline still trying to look through the crowd

"Where?" asked Amelia trying to see through herself now but she found no one

"Over there, going inside the school building I guess" said Caroline in an unsure voice

"Let's check it out" suggested Amelia and Caroline agreed immediately. They started walking towards the school building. Suddenly Amelia's cell phone went off. She checked the ID and sighed out in annoyance. Caroline looked back at her with questioning eyes

"Its dad, I have to take this call. Why don't you go ahead and see if you could find Elena over there. I will be right here" Caroline nodded her head and stalked away from there and made her way towards the school building. Amelia received the call

"Dad, I am still at the Bonfire party right now" said Amelia in a cheerful voice

"Are you enjoying the party dear?" asked Charlie. He was obviously just checking up on his daughter and see if she is fine.

"I am trying to dad" replied Amelia with a bored voice. Charlie laughed a little hearing that knowing his daughter must be bored at the party. Amelia heard her mom's voice in the back ground

"Amelia sweetie your mom is saying that you didn't take your car to the party. Would you need a ride back home from there, honey? I can come pick you up if you want after the party is over" said Charlie with care and concern filling up his voice

"Thanks dad but you don't have to come here. Someone will give me a ride back home" said Amelia in the same monotonous voice

"Who? Damon" asked Charlie curiously but Amelia sighed out heavily hearing Damon's name. Where did he go to? Wondered Amelia in her mind

"No Dad, probably Caroline would drive me back home. Damon is out of town right now" said Amelia; her voice was getting a little sleepish as the alcohol started working slowly

"Who told you Damon isn't in the town?" asked Charlie with a confused voice that made Amelia frown

"Why dad?" asked Amelia seriously with a strong voice now

"Well he was at the hospital earlier. He is definitely in the town dear. Is everything alright?" asked her father with more concern and worry but Amelia wasn't listening to that. The only thing ringing in her mind is that Stefan lied to her. But why and why Damon is avoiding her? What the hell is going on?

"Dad what was Damon doing at the hospital?" asked Amelia with stern voice that confused Charlie more

"He was visiting your friend Jacqueline, why? Amelia is everything alright" Amelia was shocked to hear that. Why did Damon go to see that girl? What her Damon has to do anything with that bitch? And moreover Stefan hid this from her. Why? So many whys. Amelia snapped out of her thoughts hearing her father's loud voice

"Dad, I will see you later at home bye," saying that Amelia hung up without letting her dad speak. She has no clue what the hell is going on and it's frustrating her. At that moment Caroline also came over to her almost running back

"Did you find anyone there?" asked Amelia curiously and Caroline nodded her head vehemently

"I saw Elena, Bonnie and Matt. They were inside a classroom and preparing for some ritual" Amelia frowned at Caroline

"What kind of ritual?" Caroline shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know, I thought I would come get you first" Amelia was right after all. Something is really happening here. She quickly made up her mind about something

"Caroline, I need you to take me to the boarding house right now. Damon is in town. Stefan lied to me. I have to know why" Caroline was startled to hear that

"What? Are you sure?" Amelia nodded her head

"Yes, Damon was at the hospital earlier, dad told me this. And he was there to see that bitch Holmes girl" said Amelia through gritting teeth. Hate and loathing over flowing her tone of voice

"Why the hell would Damon go to see her above all people? And Stefan covered up for him, I can't believe this. At first Tyler's been acting like his life depends on that girl and now Damon is visiting her. What is wrong with them?" asked Caroline out loud getting highly frustrated with confusion

"Caroline we need to go to the boarding house immediately. They must be there right now. We have to find out what's going on?" Caroline nodded her head

"Wait a sec, what about them? Elena, Bonnie and Matt are definitely up to something" said Caroline but Amelia rolled her eyes at her

"We will get to them later. Right now talking to Damon is most important. How could he go to see that bitch? I have to find out Care" Caroline quickly nodded her head seeing Amelia's desperate state of mind. They got into Caroline's car fast and drove away from the party. Caroline pulled over the car in front of the boarding house before they knew it. Both got out of the car and rushed inside the house

"Damon" Amelia called out loudly as they entered the parlor room. They didn't find Damon or Stefan there but Rose was sitting on the crouch reading something and helping herself with a drink as well. She glanced at the two girls as they barged inside

"He is not here right now" replied Rose shortly. She didn't miss to see the tensed up look on their faces

"Where is he?" Amelia asked firmly and demanded an answer from Rose. Rose dislikes it very much when Amelia uses that tone to talk, not just to her but to anyone else while being around her. So she simply ignored Amelia as if she just disappeared in the air somehow and went back to her reading calmly.

"I am asking you something" growled out Amelia. She really wanted to use some spells on Rose and make her feel some torturing pain. Amelia dislikes no hates Rose because once she was Damon's fuck buddy. Of course that was before Amelia came into Damon's life but still. Amelia doesn't like it a bit that Rose stays in the boarding house whenever she is in the town though that's a rare case. It's not unknown to Amelia that Rose has a soft spot for Damon. And it irks her to no end and that's just one of the reasons why Amelia really wants Damon to stay away from Rose as far as possible. However, Amelia can't do anything to Rose no matter how much she wants to because hurting her would cause Amelia trouble that she doesn't wish to get into. Besides, Rose is a five hundred years old vampire, Amelia knew better than to mess with her. She is not so strong yet. But one day Amelia will get strong enough to take down Rose easily and that day this vampire is gonna get to feel what hell is like. Caroline realized that Amelia is losing her temper and it's not a good thing at all

"Rose please tell us where Damon is, we really need to talk to him" so Caroline took the charge to ask Rose questions and kept the situation under control. Rose doesn't have any problem with the blonde so she sighed out a little and answered

"Damon is at the hospital" Rose wasn't aware of what happened not so long ago. She doesn't know yet that Jacq has escaped from the hospital and that everyone is looking for her

"No, he is no-" Caroline started to speak up but Amelia cut her off

"Why is Damon in the hospital?" asked Amelia with voice full of suspect. Rose realized that Amelia is still unknown about Jacq's return. She smirked to herself in her mind. Rose decided to drop the bomb on her and see her shocked face at the moment. Rose wanted to get back to Amelia for a long time now for her rude arrogant attitude. Because of her, Damon stays away from Rose and he hardly talks to her. And Rose hates Amelia for doing this. After Trevor died she considers Damon her best friend and this wicked witch Amelia is breaking her friendship with Damon.

"Because Jacq is in the hospital" replied Rose shortly like a matter of fact

"What is wrong with Damon? Why the hell is he visiting that girl? I don't understand it" said Caroline getting more and more confused with every passing second. It seemed odd to Rose as well that Caroline doesn't know about Jacq's return yet. They were best friends before Jacq died. Why no one told her? When Rose didn't reply Caroline's question Amelia snapped at her

"We are asking you something Rose" said Amelia with gritting jaws "What in god's name, Damon is doing with that slutty bitch" Rose glared at her angrily

"Mind your tongue Amelia, you have no idea who you are talking about?" growled out Rose but Amelia scoffed at her ignorantly

"Oh really, but I think I do know that bitch" however this time Rose smirked at her and made both the two girls confused

"Then why are you asking me what Damon is doing with her. You should know he would be there for her. After all she is Damon's true love" Amelia felt like someone slapped her hard across her face and Caroline almost fainted hearing that

"Rose, if you are playing games with me, I swear I will kill you" threatened Amelia but Rose only smirked more

"I would like to see you try. By the way congratulations, you have successfully brought back Damon's love back in his life. Though, she is living in another body but I guess that won't matter much. Damon would love her anyways" finished Rose with a satisfied smirk. Amelia was stunned with shock and disbelieve. How is this even possible? Caroline by the time came over her shocked state

"Jacqueline Holmes is our Jacq?" she asked Rose with a soft hesitant voice. Her eyes still wide with shock. Rose nodded her head

"Yes, Caroline. Jacqueline Holmes is Jacqueline Gilbert" Caroline now understood why Tyler was acting like that earlier today. He knew about Jacq already. Why he kept it from her? Why others kept it from her? Oh my god, she refused to save the one girl who died for saving their lives. How could she do this? Caroline has to go to the hospital right now. She needs to see Jacq. She still couldn't believe herself that Jacq is really alive now. But it's true, she has come back. A smile appeared on Caroline's lips as the realization properly sank in her mind that her best friend Jacq is back to life again.

"I am gonna go to the hospital" announced Caroline happily and got ready to dash towards the door but she couldn't. Caroline fell down on her knees instead. A horrible pain hit her head from the inside, threatened to split her skull in two pieces and an air piercing scream came out from her chest

"Amelia stop it, what the hell are you doing?" Rose yelled at her but she didn't stop. Tears ran down Amelia's eyes. She realized finally that she probably already lost Damon for forever. And there is no one to blame for but her. She herself alone is responsible for ruining her and Damon's love relation. How she is going to survive without Damon? She loves him too much. Amelia can't live without Damon. And Damon loves her, right. He loves her as much as she loves him. Damon can't abandon her as if she is nothing to him. He can't just dumb her like a thrash now that his old lover is back. Or can he? Of course he can. And maybe he already did. Otherwise, he won't be with her right now. All these depressing thoughts made Amelia angry and tortured her mind terribly. When she saw Caroline being happy about Jacq's return as well, Amelia couldn't hold herself back anymore and she burst out in anger.

Rose saw that the blonde was shaking with pain, now completely lying on the floor but Amelia has no intention of stopping. Rose did what she had to do. She got over to Amelia in vampire speed and hit on her head to knock her out. It worked finely and Amelia dropped on the ground with a loud thud, completely unconscious now. Caroline was released from Amelia's spell immediately and she slowly sat up

"I can't believe she used on me" said Caroline to herself in a disbelieving voice. She looked at Rose with grateful eyes

"Thank you Rose" Rose nodded her head "You're welcome"

**Jacqueline's POV **

Any moment now Viki will pierce my skin and puncture my heart with her knife. Once I am dead she can easily took out my heart from my chest and destroy it completely. Then I won't be able to turn anymore and stay dead. I really wanted to escape death this time. I wanted to live and have a life. But avoiding my end this time seems impossible. I closed my eyes shut and waited for the pain to come. I could guess how much it's gonna hurt me when Viki will drive the knife through my beating heart. So I prepared my body for it from beforehand. But to my utmost shock and disbelieve I never felt that horrible pain. I opened my eyes and found Damon standing right behind me, my back almost pressing against his body. Damon was holding the knife back with his hand and stopping it from stabbing me. I am sure Damon can't see Viki but he can definitely see the knife in the air. Viki was trying hard to complete her job and plunge the knife in my body somehow but Damon is too strong for her to fight. I glance from the corner of my eyes and found another car stopping on the spot. Within seconds Katherine and Mason got out of the car.

They came over to us quickly. Seeing the scene they got totally confused. Obviously they have no idea about Viki's ghost. The only thing they can see is a knife in the air is trying to attack me and Damon is preventing it from hurting me. I felt Damon wrapping a strong arm around my waist and pulled me more closer to him. I felt as if waves of electricity ran through my body at that moment. He pulled me at his side and got me away from the attacking knife as far as possible but he didn't let go of me though. His hand on my body was burning my skin. I didn't feel this when he choked me last night. Of course he was trying to kill me back then but his touch made me feel nothing. However, this time it's completely different. I was feeling things that I used to feel before.

"Damon, what the hell is going on?" asked Katherine totally clueless

"I don't know someone is trying to kill her" replied Damon with a calm voice but enraged eyes. It wasn't taking much of his strength to stop viki. He is merely just holding her wrist though it's giving Viki a hard time. Something else I also detected in Damon's voice, which is anger and frustration. I can't imagine why. Now I wish Viki had killed me already. Dying seems much better than facing Damon at the time.

"Why can't we see him?" asked Mason

"Tell him to let go of me" Viki said to me through gritting teeth. I glance at Damon and then back at her. I don't think so I am gonna talk to Damon about this. So I remained silent

"Damn it Jacq, you know you don't belong here" Viki yelled at me while trying very hard to free her hand from Damon and kill me with the knife. I couldn't stay silent anymore as she said that

"I know I don't belong here but so don't you Viki. Why is it that your witch thinks that you deserve to live here but I don't?" Viki didn't stop struggling but answered me though

"Look Jacq, what you are saying it's strictly witch business, I have nothing to do with it. All I know is that if I want to stay here you have to go. I am sorry Jacq but you need to die tonight" said Viki and used more strength to overpower Damon but that's just impossible. By then everyone understood at least something of what is going on here. They learned it's actually Viki's ghost who is trying to kill me and it has something to do with witches.

"Who is Viki?" asked Mason. Obviously they wouldn't know her. Viki died long before Mason and Katherine arrived

"Matt Donovan's sister" replied Damon in his same calm and patience voice. Obviously he would remember Viki vividly. After all he fed on her first then turned her into a vampire. And after Stefan killed her, Damon buried her body in the mud. So yeah, he would know Viki well enough.

"Give up already" said Damon to the air knowing Viki would hear him clearly

"Why is she trying to kill you Jacq?" asked Katherine to me. I didn't want to talk to her or tell her anything at all. She gave away my secrets after all. But I understand that now is not the time to be mad at her. I would need her to get me away from Damon.

"Long story short, she needs to kill me in order to stay here permanently" though I said it quite casually but it shocked Katherine anyways. And I bet Mason and Damon are shocked to hear this too. However, Mason's expression showed on his face but Damon hid his shocked face underneath his unreadable mask. Suddenly Viki disappeared and the knife fell on the ground. It confused everyone but I knew exactly what happened. Bonnie must have called her back with her spells. She is preparing to send Viki back. So, Matt did ask Bonnie to help him just like he did in the show. Damon, Katherine and Mason all started to look around thinking Viki would attack from another direction suddenly

"Where is she?" Katherine asked me as she can't see Viki herself. I sighed heavily

"She is gone" I replied shortly. That answer made them stop looking around in an alarm mode. I inhaled a deep breath before speaking up

"Bonnie is sending her back to the other side again," saying that I tried to get out of Damon's hold on my waist but he didn't bother letting me go. He acted as if I wasn't even trying to move his hand from my body. His touch was making me extremely uncomfortable because I know very well that he may still love me but another woman resides in his heart as well. I know it's not his fault; in all honesty, I wanted this for him myself. I wanted him to love someone else. But the mere thought that he loves someone else now, makes me want to get away from him and not enjoy his pleasurable touches.

"That's good" said Katherine sighing in relief. Only if she knew what's coming next. But I do and I felt responsible enough to inform them of the future situation. Because I am not sticking around in person to solve the problem anymore

"Not really Katherine" hearing that Katherine frowned at me and Damon looked at my face with his dazzling azure blue eyes. His stare was pretty intense and it shook me from inside

"What do you mean?" Katherine and Mason asked confusedly at once something made me raise my eye brows at them.

"I am sure you remember the tomb vampires Katherine. You were also involved in the plot of killing them along with Isobel and John, weren't you?" I said confidently. My tone of voice was less friendly this time as I spoke to Katherine. Come on she spilled out all my secrets that I never wanted anyone to know about, I can't be all cheery with her after this. Katherine is anything but dumb. She must have noticed the roughness in my voice. But she chose to ignore it intentionally.

"As I recall correctly, I was the master planner of that killing plot. Isobel and John were just executing it" said Katherine kind of proudly and I couldn't help but smirk at her

"Right, well prepare to see your friends from eighties again Katherine. If I were you, I wouldn't want to cross paths with them. They would be…in a very vengeance full mood" without saying it out loud, I again tried to get away from Damon but he just tightened his grip on me and this time a smirk also appeared on his lips. I glared at him but he avoided it like he never saw it

"But how is that even possible" asked Mason curiously and seemed quite anxious as well. I sighed out frustratingly because of what Damon was doing to me but answer Mason anyways

"Well in the show when Bonnie sent Viki back to the other side again, she practically destroyed the barrier between this world and the other world…..allowing all the dead supernatural people to come back into this world again in blood and flesh. That event is definitely going to repeat again as everything else is happening just the way it happened in the show. So it's only a matter of time before you guys face them again" Katherine knew very well what would happen if the tomb vampires come back into this world again. And saying that she is worried now would be an underestimate.

"Then we must stop Bonnie from sending Viki back, then the barrier would never break in the first place" said Katherine more to herself than to us

"I am afraid you are too late for that Katherine. If I am not wrong Bonnie has already sent Viki back," hearing that Katherine muttered some curses under her breath. I exhaled a deep breath

"Hey don't worry yourself too much; you guys figured out a way to sent them back last time. You could do it easily again" Katherine sort of sighed in relief hearing this

"Well that's comforting" she said with sarcasm in her voice. I inwardly rolled my eyes at her

"Why don't you tell us what we did in the show of yours, so this time we won't have to waste our time figuring out what do to?" hearing Mason's question I couldn't help but laugh a little that made them confused for sure

"You were a ghost yourself Mason, you did nothing to stop this last time…. and Katherine was busy with Mikael, feeding him her blood to make him strong again so that he could kill Klaus and put an end to the hybrid race. It's Bonnie who has to repair the damage of the barrier. She would know what to do when the time comes" Both Mason and Katherine got uneasy hearing about their alternative happenings. But they got over it soon. Mason even threw a thankful glance at me. I don't think they need more help than this. And whatever happens next after this problem is over and done with; I don't want any part in those future problems at all.

"Katherine why don't you go and give Bonnie a heads up about this" spoke up Damon for the first time since Viki left. He was still holding me much to my disliking. I hate it because I kind of liked it, if that even makes sense. I am both appreciating and despising Damon's protectiveness at the moment. Katherine gave Damon a look that clearly said don't be so hard on her. I wanted to run to Katherine and go with her even though she is going inside the town right now. Anything is better than being alone with Damon. Katherine gave me an apologetic look that sent me the message crystal clearly that she is not gonna help me in this situation, traitor. Katherine and Mason got in their car and drove away from there, leaving me and Damon all alone in the middle of nowhere. I gulped down my nervousness as Damon waved them bye with a tight smile on his face. This is the precise moment I wanted to avoid at any cost. But after all my effort it still came to bite me.

Yes, I am nervous like hell to face Damon and talk to him or even look at him. But I can't act all scared and vulnerable. I have to be strong. I have to be strong enough to get myself out of this situation and make him let me walk away. So the first thing I did is glared at him openly

"Would you please let go of me now?" I asked politely although with an edge of annoyance and anger in my voice. Damon smirked at me cockily and moreover wrapped his other arm around me as well. I smashed into his chest as he did that. Our bodies completely pressed against each other now. I tried to push him away instantly

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" though my voice was firm and strong laced with anger and irritation but on the inside I was terribly shaking. My heart beat increased abnormally and I was feeling cold as well with nervousness and something else that I don't want to name at the moment. Damon leaned in and whispered in my ear huskily

"Why your heart is beating so fast? I am making you nervous, aren't I?" his voice sent shivers down my spine and I shook under his hands. His smirk increased more as he felt that too.

"No, I am not nervous" I said strongly more to myself than to him. My breathing was turning into heavy slow panting and I could do nothing about it. I felt Damon's lips touching my skin, brushing against my sensitive nerve. A moan threatened to escape my own lips but I held it back.

"You should know better than to lie to me" said Damon his smirk still in it's place. How I wish to snatch that smirk away from his face. Damon didn't stop there though. He started kissing on my nerve veins, slowly moved to my jaw line. Where ever his lips touched me, I felt a sensational burning on the spot. He started kissing on my throat and jaw line joint. This time I couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped my lips accidentally. I didn't even realize when my own hands started pulling him closer to my body instead of pushing him away. Damon knew he got to me finally and he stepped up another level in his seduction. His hands didn't remain still anymore; they started to roam over my back hungrily. It drew another unwanted moan from me. Before I knew it Damon captured my lips and started kissing them lustfully. I must have lost my mind at the moment as well because I was kissing him back. I felt my back pressed against the car side with Damon's mouth still on mine. He tried to part my lips with his tongue so he could deepen the kiss and make it more passionate and wild.

The desperation in his touches made me jerk back into senses again and I realized the situation finally. What the hell am I doing? How could I let this happen? The single thought made me break the kiss right away and I stepped away from Damon quickly. He was unprepared so Damon didn't get a chance to hold me still and not let me get away from him. Once I stood away from him almost five feet away, I looked back at Damon and found him looking at me with confusion and irritation in his eyes

"We can't do this" I said out loud more to myself than to Damon.

"This is wrong" I said again breathing heavily. I could still feel his touches on my body. And I want them gone desperately. I can't feel anything like this anymore. It's kind of illegal for me now to feel something for Damon this way. Damon stood in front of me right away in a blink of an eye and grabbed onto my arms in firm grips.

"What makes you think I care if it's wrong?" growled out Damon. I jerked his hands off of me and stepped away from him increasing necessary distance between us

"Well you should care because you are the one with a girlfriend. And don't bother telling me you don't love her because I know you do" Damon glared at me dangerously as I said that

"You, you put me into this fucked up situation. This is entirely your fault" I couldn't help but scoff at him darkly as he accused me bluntly

"You can blame me all you want Damon but we both know whose fault it is that you are in this situation. I died Damon; I am supposed to stay dead right now. I didn't ask you to resurrect me. You brought me back to life again and messed up everything for all of us" I paused a little to inhale a small breath

"You put both of us into this messed up situation including Amelia. Coming back from the dead was never a part of my plan. This is happening because you couldn't let go of me when you should have-" Damon cut me off before I could speak more

"This is great, this is absolutely fantastic. So, I am screwed up because of my own faults. Good to know. Of course this is my fault that I love you more than I should, and it's also my fault that Amelia came into my lonely life and I fell in love with her as well. We absolutely shouldn't consider the fact that if you hadn't left me in the first place, none of this would have happened" I squeezed my eyes shut to clear my head and mind. Damon's words string me like poisonous needles. I could feel his frustration and suffering myself. But I am helpless in this matter. I decided to let him go and I am gonna stick to it.

"I had to leave you Damon. There was no other choice-" I tried to reason with him and calm him down only it backfired on me and it made Damon more angry

"Don't give me the greater good crap lecture Jacq. You crawled into my life, you made me fall in love with you then after making Elijah compel me to move on to someone else you left me just like that. What am I to you really? Have you ever actually loved me? Because frankly, now I can't help but doubt your love for me, how can anyone make the person they love so much suffer the way you made me suffer Jacq. You put me through hell. And when you did come back to life again, you went to Tyler first but you didn't think it was necessary to come to me" I never heard Damon speaking up so bitterly before. It kind of shocked me really

"When I came back to life again, the first thing I found out is that you have already moved on from me. You found love again. I just didn't want to jeopardize your love life with my presence" I replied truthfully but Damon didn't believe that

"Now that's bullshit. The truth is you never loved me. Even if I hadn't moved on from you, you wouldn't have come to me because all you want now is get me out of your life. Admit it Jacq, I was nothing but a play thing for you. At least Katherine had the guts to tell me this truth" Damon's face is just inches apart from mine now as he leaned in dangerously

"You were just playing games with me and my emotions weren't you? You knew exactly how to get under my skin and you did. You successfully made me fall for you and now that you are done playing with me; you just want to get rid of me, don't you? That's why you are running away from here, right?" I remained silent and didn't say anything. I am gonna let him rant on all he wants, accuse me all he wants. If that calms him down and gives him some peace in mind then so be it. But my silence only angered him more, he grabbed my arms again in bruising grips and shook me violently

"Answer me Jacq?" I hissed in pain a little and struggled against this hold but that didn't do me any good. After some moments I got angry too and I snapped at him

"Yes, Damon. You are absolutely right. I was playing with you. So, why don't you just hate me for that and get over me" we both glared at each other heatedly

"And you are right about one more thing. I am really trying to get rid of you. That's why I am leaving this town. You see I am not quite interested in romancing someone else's boyfriend. And please don't take it personally. You played with more woman than you could remember. It's only fair you get to be the toy once in a while" I said that in a chilled out voice that took Damon's temper to the highest level. For a moment I thought Damon would snap and break my neck but he didn't do that. Whatever I am saying right now isn't completely because of my anger. I am doing it quite intentionally. I think if I hurt Damon enough, he would start hating me, then it will be easier for him to let go of me and he won't even feel any pain for it. I don't want him to be trapped between two women neither I want him to make any choice between us that would hurt him one way or another no matter who he chooses to be with. Amelia won't back out. Though I don't know her very well but I could tell losing is not in her nature. So I am being the mature one among us and leaving the field. Damon's right, this has turned into a game unknowingly. A game of love that is but if I back out, there won't be any more complications.

"I hate you Jacq" said Damon with enraged voice. His anger boiling in his blood, I slowly pushed his hands away from me again and this time he let my arms go from painful grips

"Trust me Damon, you would be doing me a favor if you stick to that feeling," saying that with a casual talking tone I walked away from him and approached the car. All I want is to get away from Damon as fast as possible. However, before I could open the car door Damon got to me in vampire speed and stopped me from getting inside the car

"So you want me to hate you, and get over you right?" I nodded my head with a shrug off my shoulders

"Yeah, that would be great… for both of us actually. You and Amelia are kind of perfect for each other. I know you want to be the protector of your girl and she also wants to be saved rather than fight herself. You fit with each other. Frankly I was never your cup of tea Damon and neither was Katherine. You should have met Amelia before you met either of us. But the past can't be changed and you have her now, so enjoy your life with her Damon and let's not complicate anything" Damon stared at me intensely as I spoke up all these. Though, I said these things in a conversational tone as if talking about the weather today but inside I was crushing down with every said word. All I wanted to do was scream out my own pain

"You are making it sound so easy. Now I realize actually I have no idea who you are. I don't think hating you would be a problem anymore because I can't really love someone I don't know about" I breathed out a light chuckle

"Finally you are seeing things through my point of view Damon. This is a really good thing. Please don't waste your time here with me anymore and go back to Amelia. You have been avoiding her for hours now because of me. She must be very worried about you" I felt a bitter taste in my mouth as I said that.

"Yes, you are right; she would be very worried about me because unlike the other women I loved in my life, Amelia actually loves me truly and cares for me. And I am gonna go back to her for sure….. But you see I can't let you get away so easily after everything you did to me" I raised my eye brows at him

"So, what's your big plan Damon? You are gonna undo your mistake of resurrecting me?" I asked not fearing his threat at all.

"You mean to say kill you again. No, I wouldn't do that. That won't be any fun at all, will it? Believe me Jacq, I will never regret resurrecting you. Because, if I hadn't brought you back to life again I would have never got the opportunity to punish you for making me suffer so horribly" Damon leaned closer to me more, invading my personal space dangerously

"You have no idea what you have got yourself into by making me hate you. You picked up a very wrong person to play with Jacq" he whispered huskily to me, dangerously as well. I always knew Damon is a fire and playing with him is absolutely deadly. But the thing is I have never wanted to play with him or his emotions, not intentionally at least. I loved him, madly, blindly, honestly, purely and I still love him. The difference is I could say this to him back then and now I can't.

"What you are gonna do Damon?" I asked still feeling fearless and courageous enough but I was suddenly having a bad feeling that something terrible is about to happen. Damon's eyes fell on my neck and he looked at the locket. Our eyes met for a brief moment before Damon suddenly grabbed my vervain laced necklace and pulled it out. It burnt his hand but he didn't care and threw the locket several feet away from us. His hand immediately started to heal but now I am getting scared. Why did he take off my vervain protection? It didn't take me long to understand that he is going to compel me. And it can't be anything good. I started to back up from him

"What? Not so fearless anymore" said Damon mockingly almost evilly, enjoying my scared look with great satisfaction

"Damon, no. Don't do this" my voice sounded like a plead that made Damon smirk arrogantly

"The real game is about to start now Jacq. Hope you enjoy playing it," saying that Damon came right in front of me in vampire speed and cupped my face with both of his hands. Before I could close my eyes he got to me. Damon bored his gaze into mine and his irises dilated.

"No matter what you do, you won't be able to get away from or stay away from me. You will always crave to see me and be with me. Getting rid of me isn't an option for you. You will always stay around me and watch me with someone else. You will see me loving someone else every day. You will want me but you won't be able to get me. Even though you claimed to just play with me but something tells me seeing someone else playing with your toy will really make you suffer. And you will remember that I compelled you and it's because I hate you"

I only blinked once and Damon disappeared from there. I looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. Slowly realization crawled up my skin and I understood exactly what Damon did to make me suffer. I broke down on my knees. My whole body felt frozen from shock. And I could only say

"What have you done Damon?"

**AN: Okay so this is it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Of course don't forget to review. Today I have a question for you guys "Do you want to see Klaus as the same old bad guy or a changed person? He won't turn into a goody two shoes for sure but somehow a changed person like Katherine is in this story" the majority will win and the story will continue with that concept. So it's very important that you tell me your opinion and what you want to happen. Lots of love to you all**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey guys, I am here with another chapter. Sorry it's not the best chapter but it's important for the story. Hope you read it through. Many, many thanks for the awesome reviews. The story continues...  
**

**Chapter 19: The night of Illumination **

**Third Person's POV**

Damon walked through the door of the boarding house. The first person he saw inside the room was Amelia. Her eyes red and fluffy, tears still coming out of her eyes, it didn't take Damon long to understand that Amelia found out about Jacq already. He took a deep breath, knowing what he has to face now. Damon isn't regretting a bit about what he did to Jacq. In his eyes she deserved it. After all she is the one who started playing with him first. Compelling her to stay around him and watch him being in love with someone else was a perfect punishment for her because Damon knows that Jacq has feelings for him no matter what she says. But something Damon doesn't understand about himself that he had the chance to compel her, why didn't he just simply compel Jacq to tell the truth about her feelings for him. Why he wants her to suffer? Yes, Damon got angry when Jacq said that she was just playing with him and his emotions but Damon also knew that she was lying about it. Then why he did this to her. Damon has no answer to that question of his. Only if he knew that whatever he did and whatever hate he is feeling for Jacq it's not his own feelings at all. Some outside supernatural force is making him feel so enraged and influenced him to take such step. Damon was confused but he wasn't feeling guilty about his actions because whatever is working behind all these madness, it's not allowing Damon to feel guilty or remorse about compelling Jacq or care about her and her feelings. It's aggressively making Damon want to see Jacq suffer.

Everyone was at the boarding house when Damon arrived. Amelia hasn't talked to anyone since she woke up and just crying her eyes out. Caroline was a bit pissed off at Amelia because she used her power on her but something was forcing Caroline to be understanding of Amelia's situation and forgive her for what she did. By the time almost everyone found out about Jacq's return even Ric and Jenna as well and they were present at the boarding house at the moment. After sending Viki back Bonnie, Elena and Matt got out to look for Jacq but instead they crossed path with Katherine and Mason. Katherine warned Bonnie about the future happenings that soon are gonna take place in this town and the tomb vampires are going to return from the other side to take revenge on everyone here. This definitely got the gang worried. They found others and everyone gathered at the boarding house to discuss the matter and how to handle the situation.

Jacq was leaving town for sure but now everyone is hundred percent sure that that's not gonna happen anymore. Damon would never let her leave. However, they were a bit worried about Jacq as she was dealing with Damon alone and Damon wasn't in his best mood at that time. However, when Damon entered the boarding house minus Jacq everyone got not only confused but tensed up as well. Did he do something to her? No, Damon would never hurt Jacq

"Damon, where is Jacq?" asked Katherine with serious voice. She shouldn't have left her alone with Damon. Katherine's been feeling guilty about walking away from there when Jacq clearly needed her help. But Katherine wanted her and Damon to talk alone and work things out. However, now Katherine doubts her decision as Damon came back alone. Did he let her go? No, Damon would never let Jacq go so easily. Something else happened and Katherine wasn't having a nice feeling about it. Damon bluntly ignored Katherine's question making her and everyone else frown at Damon. He should have brought her back. Where Jacq is right now and most importantly what Damon did to her? Damon on the other hand walked up to Amelia straight. Amelia looked at Damon with questioning eyes and confusion written all over her face. Amelia too was expecting Damon to walk through the door and enter the place with Jacq and holding her hand possessively. The mere thought flooded her eyes again and tears started to run down her beautiful but at the moment depressed looking face. Amelia stood up from the crouch as Damon approached her. They stood in front of each other and Damon cupped Amelia's face with both of his hands. He gently brushed away her tears with his thumbs and stared deep into her eyes. Amelia gathered up all her strength and spoke up finally

"You are going to leave me now, aren't you?" Amelia's voice came out as a whisper. Her throat was dry like desert and it almost hurt her to talk. Not to mention the suffocating pain she was feeling in her chest. Damon however frowned at her a little

"What are you talking about Amelia?" Damon's question obviously surprised Amelia but she wasn't the only one. Amelia slowly held onto Damon's hands and removed it from her face sadly and then looked away from his intense eyes

"Jacq has returned now, the girl you love with your life. You will obviously go back to her….and forget about me" Amelia's voice shook as she said that. More tears came out her eyes but she wiped them away roughly. Amelia took a deep breath to calm her hysteric sobs down

"You don't need to give me any explanation Damon. Believe me I understand. You always wanted her back in your life and you got her. I promise you, I will never come in between you two. I will leave this town as soon as possible" saying that Amelia started to walk away from Damon but he blocked her way

"Wait Amelia, you are not going to leave town. I won't let you" Amelia looked at Damon, now simply shocked

"Damon please, you have to let me go. I can't be here and watch you with someone else. Please" Amelia was practically begging Damon. Damon held both her hands tenderly and pulled her closer to him

"You won't see me with anyone else but you Amelia" Amelia's eyes widen as Damon said that.

"What do you mean?" asked Amelia confusedly; not believing her own ears about what she just heard Damon say

"Amelia, I love you, I am in love with you. I will never leave you, not for anyone" said Damon clearly and confidently. Amelia got more shocked to hear that. It better not be a joke. Did Damon really mean what he just said to her? Does he still love her? Amelia must be dreaming it up. Jacq is back but Damon is still hers. It's too extraordinary to be real.

"What about Jacq?" asked Amelia, saying Jacq's name made her mouth bitter but she didn't show it

"She was in my past Amelia and she will remain there. You are my present and future and I am never letting you go. I promise" hearing this Amelia couldn't hold herself back anymore and jumped up on Damon. She wrapped her arms around him and Damon too embraced her back with all the love he was feeling for her.

"I love you Damon. I wouldn't have survived without you. Promise me, you will never leave me. Promise me you will always love me" Amelia's voice was so emotional at the moment that Damon hated himself for kissing Jacq earlier. How could he betray Amelia like that? She loves him so much and needs him in her life. Damon promised himself that he would always keep her safe and protect Amelia his whole life

"I promise Amelia. I will always love you and it will always be you" Amelia pulled back a little and kissed Damon's lips. Before Amelia could pull away Damon started kissing her back and deepened the kiss not caring about the pairs of eyes staring at them. When Amelia first woke up earlier from her unconsciousness she felt quite enraged about Jacq's return and wanted to seriously kill her. Damon is her and she wasn't willing to let him go not now not ever. But something in her heart and mind told her that anger won't get Damon back for her. And as Amelia always listens to her heart in every situation, this time also she followed her heart as well. Amelia instead of being mad about it, she completely broke down. And she wasn't even pretending. Amelia really felt horrible from inside at the thought of losing Damon. Amelia's inner feelings never betrayed her and now Damon is all hers. She can't be more happier. Amelia now doesn't care about Jacq's return at all. She has Damon anyways.

The others in the room wasn't dumb not to understand that Damon has already made his decision about who he is going to choose between Jacqueline and Amelia and Damon chose Amelia. But the question is why. Why he chose Amelia and not Jacq? Did Jacq do something or say something to Damon to force him to make this choice. When Damon spoke about Jacq earlier, he sounded hateful almost. What could have possibly happened between them to cause such hatred in Damon? Katherine couldn't take it anymore and she cleared her throat to interrupt the love birds

"Sorry to interrupt in your romance but would you please tell us Damon, where Jacq is?" asked Katherine with bitterness in her voice. She really doesn't like what's going on right now. Something is going on wrong. This whole situation isn't feeling right to Katherine. Damon rolled his eyes at her as Katherine asked him about Jacq. He really doesn't want to hear that name right now. However, Damon realized that his hatred for Jacq seems to increase more with every passing second for no reason at all. It confused him but he ignored the confusion carelessly

"In hell, for all I care?" replied Damon with a bored tone. A bubble of happiness burst in Amelia's chest as Damon said that and also said it like he meant that. Amelia doesn't know what's making this phenomenon possible but she sure is grateful to it. However, others frowned at Damon as he said that so rudely

"What's wrong with you Damon? We are talking about Jacq here" said Elena; she can't believe Damon just said that. What the hell is going on here? Elena didn't have any clue what is going on neither did others but Tyler knows exactly what the hell is happening in this room. The spell Amelia uses on them works on Damon most. It's making him hate Jacq and loath her. The spell is making Damon choose Amelia over Jacq. As Tyler understood that, fear took over him. Right now Damon is capable of doing anything to Jacq, even kill her.

"Did you hurt her?" asked Tyler straight to Damon before Damon could remark on Elena's question. Others frowned at Tyler as he asked the question. Damon may be very angry with Jacq right now and perhaps that's why he is acting like this at the moment but it's not possible that Damon would hurt Jacq. But Tyler knew better than others and he knows that Damon could actually hurt Jacq severely

"No pup, I didn't hurt your master. And I have no idea where she is right now. So please stop asking me questions about her" said Damon with an annoyed tone of voice. He looked back at Amelia

"Come on let's get you home. Your mom dad must be worrying about you" Amelia nodded her head and both Damon and Amelia got out of the house. As they left the entire atmosphere in the room suddenly changed. Everyone was being silent this whole time but now each has something to say

"What the hell is wrong with Damon?" Rose began the long discussion

"I don't know but something is definitely wrong" said Stefan, very confused about his brother's behavior.

"We need to find Jacq right now" stated Katherine, pacing lightly in the room. This is all her fault; she should have never left them alone.

"But where?" asked Jeremy, extremely tensed up about his sister "She must have already left Mystic Falls" it got everyone worried but Tyler spoke up

"I think I know where she is going" they all looked at him and couple of them asked at once "Where?" Tyler wasn't sure if he should tell everyone about meeting the witch Gloria in Chicago. Seeing Tyler baffled Elena pressed on the matter

"Tyler if you know something please tell us?" her voice soft but desperate. Tyler took a deep breath and decided to tell them

"She is going to Chicago, to meet a witch named Gloria in Wendy city" the name and place certainly rang a bell in Stefan's mind. He may not remember about meeting Klaus and Rebekah there but he perfectly remembers about going there

"I know a witch named Gloria who runs a bar in Chicago. But I met her a long time ago. She must be dead now" said Stefan, also wondering how Jacq knows about her. Was she in the show? What was she doing there?

"Well Jacq and I were supposed to go to meet her, so she can't be dead or maybe she is a descendant of the witch you knew" said Tyler confidently. Other's only nodded but Jeremy got questions about it

"Wait, you and Jacq were going to meet her? Why?" asked Jeremy curiously being an eager to know Gilbert like always. Tyler went silent again. Seriously what can he possibly say to them, that news flash people you guys are all under Amelia's charms and are kind of slaves to her. That wouldn't go so well now would it and Tyler doesn't want to lie either. Before anyone could push him to answer that question Tyler spoke up himself

"I am sorry guys but I can't tell you anything right now" saying that Tyler started to walk out of the door but someone called his name and stopped him in his track

"Tyler wait, where are you going?" asked Caroline. She didn't tell anyone about Amelia using on her. But she is really feeling guilty about how she behaved with Tyler earlier today. She wants to apologize to him but Caroline wasn't finding the perfect opportunity. And now Tyler is leaving and she has to know where because Caroline sure wants to tag along with him.

"To Chicago, I know Jacq would be there" replied Tyler shortly and stepped forward again. But Caroline walked up to him

"I am coming with you" said Caroline but Tyler disagreed immediately

"No Caroline, I am going there alone" Caroline thought that Tyler is still mad at her for what she did. She took a deep small breath and prepared herself to apologize

"Tyler, I am sorry for doubting you. I don't know what got into me. I wasn't thinking straight. I wasn't being myself. Please Tyler, I am really really sorry" Tyler wasn't mad at her at all, how can he when he knows what is going on? But still Tyler can't let her come with him. It's for the best for everyone

"I know Caroline, you weren't being yourself. I understand but still I can't let you come with me. I have to go there alone" saying that Tyler got out of the room and didn't let anyone stop him this time. However, when Tyler reached his car and was about to get inside Stefan got there

"Stefan, I told you I am going there alone" said Tyler as he realized that Stefan came to tag along with him

"You don't know where Gloria's bar is but I do. We need to find Jacq as soon as possible and we can't afford letting her get out of there before you could reach there. If that happens it will take us months to find her again" said Stefan and Tyler had to admit that he has a point. Tyler nodded and they both got inside the car and Tyler started driving fast. They probably wouldn't rush so much if Damon had told them about the compulsion and that no matter what Jacq has to come back to Mystic Falls because she is simply incapable of staying away now. But no one knows but Damon and he isn't planning on telling anyone about it anytime soon. So unknown to this matter everyone else is thinking that they need to get to Jacq fast before it's too late and she gets out of their reach for a long time.

**Jacqueline's POV**

I am in Chicago now and guess what at Stefan's place. I should have stayed inside the car but I needed to stretch my legs. I didn't want to rent a motel room for a few hours only and pay for the whole day. So Stefan's place was the best option and it's not like he would know about it. Right now it's 6 am in the morning and I arrived in Chicago only twenty minutes ago. Gloria's bar won't open up until late evening but I will find her out before that. When Damon compelled me and left me in the middle of the road, at first I was shocked. There is no doubt in that. I never thought Damon would do something like that to me. Then after I over came the shock state I was severely hurt by his action. I understood though that Damon wasn't being himself completely and he is probably also under Amelia's spell. And it's my fault that I wasn't drinking vervain and just wore it. I should have been more careful. I dragged myself inside the car but I had no idea what to do. My compelled mind told me to turn around and go back to Mystic Falls and be there with Damon, beg him to take me back. And when that thought crossed my mind my pain turned into anger and hatred.

Damon had no right to do this to me. He has no right to make me suffer. Damon said to me that I made him suffer, but I am asking when and for how long. Yes, I left him; I had to scarify his love for his own safety and others. But my leaving him never really made him suffer. He was compelled not to suffer my loss. And then within months he found himself another lover and got over me. So, when the hell did he suffer? I know compelling him was wrong, leaving him was wrong but I had a good reason behind my actions. I loved him but I couldn't be selfish enough to only love him and care about no one else. I had to make sure that people, who don't deserve to die, not face death this time. But compelling me was not done for good purposes, obviously. If Damon had compelled me to speak the truth about my feelings for him, I would have understood that. If Damon had compelled me to love him and not leave him so that he could have me back, I would have understood that too. But he did nothing like that. He just wants to see me suffer, that's it. And I am anything but okay with that. How many times I forgave him for doing wrong and inappropriate things. How many times he had hurt me, broke my heart before while he still claimed to love me. He slept with Rose, made out with Andy, kissed Katherine and did many other things that caused me pain but I got over it and forgave him. But when it came to me, I hurt him once only and he is out to take revenge on me. He is willing to make me suffer and see me in pain. In what world this is fair.

Even if Amelia has some spells working on him and that's what making him do this, but still Amelia wasn't present there. She didn't order him to do that. And he kissed me a while before compelling me. So, I am not buying that under the spell crap anymore and he was far from being helpless when he compelled me. No one forced him to do it; he did it on his own. And I hate him for that. Damon said that I have no idea what I got myself into. Well, the same goes for him, Damon Salvatore has no idea what he has got himself into by compelling me to stay around him. I will make sure that I am not the only one suffering in this game of his. If I am gonna go through pain, he too has to go through hell. I promised that to him and myself. After I settled my mind, I started the car and drove up to Chicago.

I am here to see Gloria however for a complete different reason. My purpose has changed now and so did my motives and reasons. I am no longer interested in breaking Amelia's spell on everyone. I don't care about what happens to anyone anymore. I will become the old me again, who was careless about others lives, stayed alone, and worked alone. I will again live only for myself. And I definitely don't want any friends or family anymore after what Katherine and Tyler did to me. I can kill someone now and won't even care about it. I shouldn't have changed myself in the first place. I shouldn't have let myself love, care or get attached with people. Oh, well everyone makes mistakes; I am only human after all. And I am also paying the price for my wrong choices. That's why no more loving anyone or caring about someone and absolutely no getting emotionally attached with people here. I will right all my mistakes eventually. The only reason I am seeing Gloria is I wish to contact with Cassandra and make a deal with her. I want her to send me back to my own world, where I belong. I certainly did a good job for her and she clearly wants me out of this world now, so instead of sending me into hell, why not just sent me back to my reality world as my reward. I sure hope Cassandra agrees easily with this deal because if not, I will make her fears come true. I will seriously start causing trouble for her and I know perfectly how to do it.

I found Gloria's bar in no time in the early morning. The bar was closed as expected. Gloria doesn't live in there so I have to wait for her to come here because I have no idea where her home is. It's okay I wasn't in rush anyways. I was just standing there in front of the closed door of the bar, staring at it when the door opened suddenly and Gloria's face poked out. She looked straight at me

"You came here to see me Kid" she said it like a question but I know that she stated it confidently. Well she is a witch after all. It's obvious that she would know things. So I didn't bother asking how she knows that that I came here to see her and instead I asked

"Your bar is closed for the day, what are you still doing here? I know you don't live here" Gloria frowned at me and checked me out properly with calculating eyes

"None of your business kid, why are you looking for me?" she asked me sternly. I took a deep breath

"Can I come inside please?" Gloria stared at me for a while and then opened the door wider for me to enter the empty bar. As I walked inside, I looked around. This place looks just the same as it did in the show. Gloria came behind me and cleared her throat to gain my attention back to her

"Oh sorry, you own an amazing bar or maybe it's amazing because you own it" I said clearly trying to flatter her and get on her good side. She is a damn powerful witch after all. Gloria however, rolled her eyes at me

"Flattering don't work with me honey, now tell me why is that you are looking for me Jacqueline" I frowned at her as she said my name. Did she read my mind? Could she do that?

"How do you know my name?" I asked curiously

"I also know that you know I am a witch" now I am getting a bit worried. How does she know about me so much? It can't be just magic. Someone told her about me. I narrowed my eyes at her

"Who told you about me?" I asked Gloria. My question was answered when Tyler and Stefan came out from an inside room. Oh so it's these two gentlemen who told Gloria about me. Of course Tyler knew about Gloria and he must have figured out that I would be here. Though I doubt he knows about my purpose of coming here anymore.

"I told you she would be here" said Tyler happily to Stefan. They kind of rushed to me

"Jacq, oh my god, we were so worried about you. Damon didn't hurt you did he?" asked Stefan concern dripping out of his voice but this time it didn't touch my heart at all. I figured that Damon didn't tell them about compelling me and I decided to keep it a secret as well. However, there is something that everyone else should realize that I am not their friend anymore. I am just a girl now, trying to find her way back home, that's it. And I don't want any prevention in my way of getting back.

"I am perfectly fine Stefan. Please don't worry yourself about me" I said with a fake sweet voice that Stefan caught immediately and frowned at me. He and Tyler looked at each other and Stefan nodded to him. Tyler then stepped closer to me

"Jacq, I know you are probably very mad at me for telling everyone about you but I had no choice. You needed vampire blood in your system to heal. I had to tell them why it's important for me to save you when I asked them for blood. Please Jacq, I am sorry but please don't be mad at me" I interrupted Tyler's apologize right there

"It's okay Tyler, I understand. I am not mad at you. After all what you did was to save my life, right? So please relax okay" I didn't lie about it. I am really not angry at Tyler and neither at Katherine. They did after all save my life. But that doesn't mean I am gonna let them in my life again or be friends with them anymore neither I will start caring about them again nor take care of them and their problems, no none of those things are gonna happen anymore. I don't want anything to do with these people. I will be merely maintaining a formal relation with everyone. I am not gonna be a bitter bitch to anyone rather I will be friendly and I will keep smiling but from inside, I won't let myself feel anything for them. I had turned off my emotions already and I have already started cutting off every string I had that attached me with them. I will become a carefree person in no time. But no one needs to know about it. And from now on they are nothing but a bunch of familiar strangers for me

"So you are really not angry at me for giving away your secret" asked Tyler again for confirmation, he is probably finding it hard to believe that I really forgave him. I inwardly rolled my eyes at him

"No Tyler actually I wanted to say thanks to you. If you weren't there I would probably be dead by now" well now Tyler is even with me. I stopped Tyler from killing someone innocent and not let him feel guilty for it. I accompanied him when he needed it and never let him alone. And now he saved my life in return. I will consider it just getting even. I don't want anyone's debt on me. I hate it. I will make sure that from now on no one gets to help me even if I am in a life and death situation. First rule of detachment stop helping and stop taking help.

"Well, that's a relief. I thought you wouldn't talk to me for weeks. Actually I was kind of scared to face you right now" I gave out a small laugh as Tyler said that

"Don't be silly Tyler; I am not an immature kid who doesn't understand situations and taking necessary actions. If I was in your place, I would have done the same thing" Tyler smiled widely as I said that. He really seems relieved now. Stefan too seems glad that everything sorted out between Tyler and me.

"Would you guys please mind me also, I am waiting here" said Gloria; I thanked her in my mind for putting an end to this drama

"Sorry" said the three of us at once and walked up to her

"So, a witch is keeping you and your friends under some spells" began Gloria and I frowned at Tyler

"I told Stefan about Amelia" he said uneasily but I just nodded my head carelessly. I don't give a damn about their lives now and what they do with it.

"Yes, she is controlling our minds somehow, and making us do things she wants us to do without us knowing about it" said Stefan with his serious look on his face

"Okay let's see if I can find something," saying that Gloria closed her eyes and started chanting spells. I don't know what Stefan did to pursue Gloria to help them but I am least concerned about that. I am more worried about how to talk to Gloria about what I want. Stefan and Tyler absolutely can't know about what I am planning to do because then they will create problems that I don't want a bit.

"I can see something" spoke up Gloria; her eyes still closed "A girl is with Damon Salvatore right now" of course Gloria knows Damon. Stefan and Tyler looked at me with uneasiness and concern when Gloria said that. We all know what possibly they could be doing right now. But what Stefan and Tyler don't know yet is that I don't care anymore about what the hell Damon does.

"Yes, she is the one. Her name is Amelia" said Stefan to Gloria. Gloria scrawled suddenly and increased her chanting

"Yes, there is something about her. I can sense something. Strong magic is surrounded her" spoke up Gloria more to herself than to us

"It's dark magic, isn't it?" asked Tyler, he seems confident about the answer as well. Gloria opened her eyes after a while and looked at us

"No, it's not exactly dark magic. But it's something else. I have never seen any magic like that before" though I had decided that I wouldn't care about what kind of magic it is anymore but at that moment I couldn't help but be curious about it when Gloria said that it's something else entirely.

"What it could be?" I asked with interested voice. Gloria sighed and leaned back in her chair

"It's very ancient magic. This kind of magic is not in use anymore. Most witches don't even know about it. Even I am not sure about the spells that were used to do this kind of witchcraft. Though I am sure about one thing, your friend Amelia didn't do it herself. She isn't even aware of it" explained Gloria. So she is a victim herself. Well poor Amelia. Stefan and Tyler however looked very worried and tensed up now after hearing this, Stefan more than Tyler.

"So, what do we have to do to break this spell?" asked Tyler anxiously. By the look on Gloria's face I could tell that she already knows the answer

"I am sure, you are aware that Amelia always wears a necklace, a beautiful looking pendant all the time" Stefan and Tyler nodded their heads.

"Yes, we know that. She never takes it off" said Stefan. Gloria sighed heavily

"Well, that's no ordinary pendant. That's a talisman and a source of great power. If the girl takes it off, the magic that surrounds her which is also the same magic that she is using on you all, will be over instantly. All you have to do is pursue her to take it off on her own. If you do it forcefully then it won't work and the magic won't wear off" well this is very interesting. I am sure Stefan and Tyler will find out a way to do it in no time. So Amelia's necklace is also a talisman like Elena's necklace. And I bet it belonged to Cassandra once. Stefan opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it

"Gloria, there is no doubt that you are a very powerful witch. So if I lie to you, you would know about it right?" Gloria frowned confusingly but nodded her head

"Yes, I would" Stefan and Tyler were confused too and wondering why I am asking her this

"Well, I want to show you something. Can you read my thoughts?" well if Bonnie could enter Luka's head when she was not so powerful then Gloria certain can enter my mind with the level of power she has. Gloria extended her hand towards me and I put my hand in hers. Gloria started to read my thoughts. I showed her how she was going to die in the show. How Katherine killed her and then Klaus ordering her around. I basically showed Gloria, her alternate fate

"You saved my life" Gloria spoke in my mind. It startled me at first but I got over it in no time

"Yes, I did but now I need your help. Please help me out, I will do anything for you in return" I spoke up in my mind

"I see you already did me a favor and now it's my time to return you the favor. What do you want me to do?" asked Gloria

"I want to go back to my own world. I was hoping if you could talk to the witch who brought me here and pursue her to send me back" I also told her that Cassandra wants to kill me now which is totally unnecessary. Stefan and Tyler had no idea that we were talking with each other which is a huge relief

"Fine, I will do it. But I need Amelia's necklace to contact with the witch" oh boy now that's trouble. That witch will never let me have her necklace. But Stefan and Tyler would try to get it from her to break the charms on them. Maybe I could pursue them to give me the pendant. It would be a lot easier to do than get it from Amelia.

"Okay, I will get it for you. I just want to get the hell out of this world" Gloria left my hand and our connection broke instantly. Stefan and Tyler were looking at me with concern

"Is everything alright Jacq?" asked Tyler and I nodded my head

"Yeah, everything is fine. We should start heading back to Mystic Falls now. The sooner we get that necklace off of Amelia, the better" I said with concerned voice. Stefan and Tyler looked at each other and then looked back at me again. Their faces looked bright with happiness. They probably thought that I wouldn't want to go back. Like I have a choice. We headed towards the exit door but suddenly Tyler stopped. Obviously we had to stop too to see what's stopping Tyler?

"What's wrong Tyler?" asked Stefan wondering

"Is that you with Klaus?" asked Tyler instead with shocked voice. It didn't take me a moment to understand that what Tyler is talking about. His eyes must have fell on the photo where Klaus and Stefan were sitting beside each other, arms around each others shoulders and smiling at the camera like brothers.

"What?" Stefan asked completely clueless. Tyler walked over to the picture board and brought the photo back to Stefan and showed it to him. Stefan was utterly shocked to see him with Klaus and moreover acting like buddies.

"This is impossible, this photo must be false" said Stefan, his voice held disbelieve in tone. I didn't want them to waste time on this god forsaken photograph. So I decided to tell them about it

"No, Stefan it's not. You and Klaus were best friends in nineties. But before leaving he compelled you to forget about him" both Stefan and Tyler gaped at me as I said that. Too shocked to speak. I inwardly rolled my eyes at them. Come on guys, we have a necklace to retrieve, get over the shock already. But I couldn't say that to them, could I? Instead, I waited for them to digest the information patiently.

"That can't be true. I mean how I can be friends with Klaus? He is monster" I couldn't help but smirk at Stefan when he said that

"Well you were more monstrous than Klaus was at that time, being ripper and all. You guys had a lot of fun together actually" if Stefan was a cartoon character, his jaws would have dropped on the floor right now. I actually almost started laughing seeing their faces

"Please, tell me more about it. I need to know" I sighed inwardly as Stefan asked me to tell him more about his friendship with Klaus.

"Stefan, how about we get in the car and start for Mystic Falls first, I will tell you everything you need to know on the way" Stefan agreed immediately. So instead of going with Tyler this time, he got in the Mercedes car with me. I started telling him things that would satisfy his curiosity for the time being but left out most important things. Like I didn't even mention Rebekah, or about her necklace that Elena is wearing currently or the fact that they mean Stefan and Rebekah had a thing between them. Just because I am in a compromising mode now that doesn't mean I am gonna tell him everything. I always like to keep secrets. A silence fell over us suddenly as I finished telling Stefan his own life story that he completely forgot about.

"Jacq" Stefan called out my name lightly "Hmm" I responded, my eyes are on the road

"What happened between you and Damon that he chose Amelia without a second thought" I only sighed heavily and didn't talk for a while but Stefan waited for me to answer his question patiently

"We just ended things between us Stefan" I replied shortly and that's the best answer I could give him

"But you love each other, this can't end so easily" said Stefan like a stubborn child

"We loved each other Stefan, loved, past tense. There is nothing left now. It's good that Damon moved on already and someday I will probably move on too" I said this to myself and not only to Stefan. However, Stefan looked intensely at me

"Can you really… move on I mean?" Stefan asked doubtfully. Honestly I don't know myself

"Nothing is impossible in this world Stefan, nothing" yes, if I can stop loving Damon and start hating him instead then there is indeed nothing impossible in this world.

We entered Mystic Falls, it's almost evening now and the sky is getting dark slowly. There are a lot of lanterns hanging around the town

"The night of Illumination" I spoke up "This episode is called the ghost world" I don't know why I said it but I just did

"Elena sent me a text an hour ago, there is no ghost around the town yet" said Stefan and I sighed heavily

"The tomb vampires won't appear so early. They are gonna attack the gathering tonight. The rest of the ghosts who appeared in the show won't come this time, because-"

"Because they are not dead this time" Stefan completed my sentence and I just nodded my head. Stefan sighed heavily and thought about something for a while then spoke up again

"Jacq, thank you for saving every one, it means a lot to us" this is precisely why I don't want to do anything with them now, they will do nothing but hold me back from leaving their world. But I want to leave; I want to go back to where I belong. I don't like living the life of a non-existence character anymore. And the last thing I want is someone holding me back

"You are welcome Stefan" I said in an unsure voice. What else I could say? Suddenly Stefan's phone went off. He received the call quickly

"Elena, we are in town already-" he stopped talking suddenly and shock took over his facial expression

"Okay, we will be there in five minutes" saying that Stefan hung up

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously

"We have to go to the boarding house right now. Anna saw two tomb vampires. They are here already" well things change all the time; I wasn't so surprised about it. I just nodded my head and started driving towards the boarding house. Stefan also informed Tyler who was driving right behind us. Two cars pulled over in front of the boarding house. The three of us made our way towards the boarding house entrance door. However, when we reached the main door I stopped in my track. Damon must be in there. I so want to see him, something was practically pulling me inside but my heart said otherwise. My heart wants me to turn around from there and ran away from the door; go as far away as possible from Damon. But my compelled mind was forcing me to burst through the door and ran inside just to see a glimpse of Damon. So, I just stood there in front of the door while my heart and my mind clashed with each other forcefully. Stefan and Tyler understood my hesitation of going inside. I felt Tyler holding my hand and Stefan wrapped his arm around me. Why? Why are they caring about me? I don't want them to. Though, I had to appreciate their help right now. The three of us entered the door which was unlocked like always.

Inside, I saw the faces that I didn't want to see again after I found out that they learned my secret. But they were there, looking at me with smiles and happiness in their eyes. Something shook inside me. Something threatened me to start feeling again, start caring again and be happy in their happiness. And I had almost opened up my heart again but then Damon and Amelia came in the room from upstairs and I pushed away all the feelings that suddenly started to bubble up inside my chest. I shut off my heart once again and become the stone that I needed to become to survive the situation properly without shedding a single drop of tear. Damon and Amelia were holding each others hand and seeing me there Amelia made Damon wrap his arm around her waist and Damon also pulled her closer to him on his own. And what I did, I just smiled and shook my head to myself thinking what childish game they are playing. Obviously everyone noticed that along with Damon and Amelia and Damon wasn't very pleased to see my reaction. What did he expect me to do, break down right there? Sorry, dude but that is so not gonna happen even if my heart is bleeding inside my chest at the moment.

Out of nowhere Jeremy came up to me and engulfed me in a bear hug. Then Elena, Bonnie and Caroline also came up and surrounded us. Jenna didn't stay behind and also engulfed me in a tight hug. I was so conflicted at the moment. One part of me asked me to shut down my emotions completely and not feel a thing and another part of me asked me to feel all the love that they were giving me. Trapped between two choices I just stood there motionless and let them embrace me all they want. My eyes fell on Katherine and saw her looking at me with calculating eyes, as if trying to figure out something about me. She can't possibly know what I am going through right now, can she?

"Aren't you guys forgetting something? We have a ghost problem to solve" said Damon with bitterness in his voice. Obviously he and Amelia both didn't like; that I am getting all these attention. Ric and Rose glared at Damon and so did others well except for me, Stefan and Tyler

"What is wrong with you Damon, stop being so god damn cocky" Katherine snapped at him angrily and also threw a glare at Amelia that she enthusiastically returned

"Okay guys settle down, what's the situation right now?" asked Stefan

"The tomb vampires really crossed the door and they are roaming around the town right now" said Anna with tensed up voice.

"What they want to do?" asked Ric worried as well

"They want to complete their unfinished business…which is killing all the founding families including Salvatore brothers and if they find out that Katherine is here, they will probably come for her first" yeah well I extended the matter a little bit, the tomb vampires never said anything about killing the Salvatore brothers but hey, they wouldn't know. Besides, there is no harm in having a little fun. The reaction I got from them was marvelous. They looked so worried and tensed up now that inwardly I burst out laughing. My eyes met with Stefan's and he had his serious look on his face. I pretended to be worried about it but I wasn't really. Even Amelia got tensed up hearing this.

"But we successfully stopped them in your world right? So we could do it this time again" said Rose and I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly

"I am not hundred percent sure, things are changing now and I mean big times" I said with a serious voice that got them more worried. However, Damon threw a glare at me which I noticed from the corner of my eyes

"This is entirely your fault, if you hadn't changed things with your disturbing presence here, we could have get out of this situation easily" accused Amelia with venom dripping out of her voice.

"Amelia, please, this is not the time" Bonnie hissed at her but I could help but smirk to myself at Amelia's accusations. She noticed it and instantly got enraged more

"What are you smirking at?" Amelia snapped at me and I let out a chuckle confusing everyone in the room including Amelia though she hid it under her temper

"You know you are absolutely correct, everything that is happening right now, all the changes that are taking place, it is happening because of my tempering with the situations. But the thing you don't know is if I hadn't interfered, your boyfriend would be running after his brother's girl right now. Imagine where your place would be if that hadn't changed" I even waggled my eye brows at her that made her grit her teeth in anger. Stefan, Elena and Damon visibly got uncomfortable in the room while Katherine smirked and others just gaped at me. I couldn't help but smirk myself at Amelia's face. My eyes met with Damon and he threw a fine dangerous glare at me that made me smirk more

"Okay, um…. Well Caroline and I went to the witches' house earlier-" Bonnie started talking again to dissolve the awkwardness of the situation

"And you met your gram there" I chipped in intentionally. Bonnie inhaled a deep breath and nodded her head

"Yes, I met my grams there and she said she is gonna help me restore the balance because when I sent Viki back, the spell I used then, it helped the witch on the other side. She opened the gate widely for every supernatural being to come into this world again to complete their unfinished business. So even though it's Amelia who started all these but I am responsible too and it's my duty to set the things right again" said Bonnie however I felt that there is something that she is not telling us

"So, what do you need to do?" asked Stefan

"Grams asked me to find a talisman that we would need to use in the ritual. But we have no idea where to find one" obviously they don't know about Elena's necklace this time. I was about to tell them about it but Tyler spoke up first

"I know about a talisman and its right here" Bonnie frowned at Tyler with confusion

"Where?" asked Bonnie anxiously, obviously Bonnie wants to send the tomb vampires away before they hurt somebody or worse kill someone.

"It's Amelia's necklace" however the answer came from Stefan. I understood their plan immediately. They want to kill two birds with one arrow. By letting Bonnie use the pendant in the ritual they are gonna get rid of the tomb vampires and also the magic that are controlling them. Good plan but I have a huge problem with it. If Bonnie destroys it in the ritual then Gloria would never be able to use this talisman and contact with Cassandra for me. I have to stop it from happening anyhow. But if I protest against their idea right here right now it will make Stefan and Tyler suspicious of me. And that I absolutely don't want. While I kept thinking about what to do about it, Amelia started doing her own dramas.

"What? My necklace can't be a talisman. You must have some misinformation Stefan" said Amelia confidently. Clearly she doesn't want anyone to come near her pendant and got overprotective of it within moments

"No Amelia, this is a talisman. We know" said Stefan hoping that Amelia won't make it too difficult for them to make her take it off.

"How can you tell?" Amelia argued back. Let's see how Stefan answers this. However he never got the chance to answer

"Amelia, give your necklace to me, if it's a talisman I would know" said Bonnie and approached Amelia but Amelia stepped back

"I am not taking off my necklace Bonnie, and it's not a talisman" Bonnie sighed heavily

"Fine, you don't have to take it off" saying that Bonnie closed her eyes and started saying spells. Suddenly the pendant started to move on its own and float in the air. Bonnie opened her eyes but kept reciting spells and the pendant is still in the air. As Bonnie stopped saying spells the pendant dropped back on Amelia

"You guys are right; this is a source of magic" said Bonnie to Tyler and Stefan. Then she looked at Amelia

"Amelia I need this talisman to send the tomb vampires back and close the door, please give it to me" Amelia wasn't ready to take it off

"What will happen to it if you use it in the ritual?" asked Amelia in almost a frightened voice. Bonnie sighed heavily

"Amelia, I won't lie to you but this pendant will be destroyed" Amelia got downright scared hearing this, it seemed like a horrifying nightmare to her. She vehemently shook her head

"No, I can't let you destroy it. I have been wearing this since I was a baby. This is the only thing I have that belonged to my real parents. I can't give it up Bonnie. There must be another way, another talisman. We will find it-" Stefan cut off Amelia right then and walked up close to her

"Amelia we know this is important to you but we don't have any time to look for another talisman. Please, we need to send the tomb vampires away otherwise all of us are going to die at their hands" while Stefan and Tyler held their breaths, hoping to see Amelia taking off the necklace, I completely remained silent. Because, I have my own plan which doesn't require interrupting Amelia now. But one thing for sure, there is no way I am letting them destroy the pendant until I am done with using it.

**AN: Okay so this is where I stop for now. Don't worry the next chapter has a lot of actions in it. And it will come up soon. Please read and review. Love, hugs, and Kisses **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hi everyone, I have got another chapter for you. Thanks for the reviews for previous chapter. Hope you will enjoy reading it. On with the story...  
**

**Chapter 20: Making Deal with Competitor **

"Please Amelia, we don't have much time. We have to stop them before they start killing people" said Bonnie, everyone in the room is trying to pursue Amelia to take off the damn necklace she is wearing and give it to Bonnie to use it in the ritual. However, only Stefan and Tyler were most anxious among others. Damon wasn't saying anything at all. Amelia didn't want to give up the necklace so Damon wanted to support her but he also knew it's necessary to do otherwise they all will die including Amelia, so he wanted to stand with others on this matter. But then Amelia would be hurt by his action. So the best option for Damon was to stay silent and let others do the job. I on the other hand was getting extremely bored with their teen dramas. So after tolerating it for some time I got out of the house to get some fresh air outside.

I was just walking lazily towards the woods that surrounded the boarding house. Suddenly I realized that someone was following me. I turned around and saw Amelia coming towards me with long fast strides. I stood still and waited for her to come up to me

"What are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest

"I wasn't in the show, was I? You don't know anything about me" I shrugged my shoulders at her

"So?" I asked with a careless tone

"So, it wasn't my necklace that Bonnie used last time. There is another talisman and you know about it. Where is it?" if I say Amelia was frightened and frustrated, that would be the underestimate of the year. She looked horrified when she talked to me about her necklace and probably imagining it getting destroyed. Amelia may not know about its powers but she sure is attached to it strongly. This is the best opportunity for me to make a move

"I must admit, you are quite smart for a spoiled brat who knows nothing about life's sufferings. No wonder why Damon likes you" I said in a conversational tone while leaned against a tree lazily

"Damon loves me and he will always love me. Now tell me where the other talisman is?" Amelia asked no actually demanded an answer with harsh voice and enraged glare. I only smirked at her anger

"You are right I know about another talisman and I could save yours from getting destroyed but the thing is why should I tell you about it?" Amelia glared at me with cold stares

"Because if you don't tell me, I will do really bad things to you" I sighed boringly and rolled my eyes to myself

"Please, do me a favor and keep your threats in your purse. If I don't want to tell you then there is no way you are getting it out of me. However.-" I titled my head a little at her

"If you do something for me, I will gladly help you save your necklace. You see Amelia there is no such thing as free lunch in this world. And I have stopped giving free services, so you want something from me; you will have to pay for it" after thinking for a moment Amelia nodded her head

"Fine, what do you want?" she asked me, her anger now calming down slightly

"I want to go back to my own world and you can help me with that" Amelia was shocked to hear that and she gaped at me for some time

"You want what?" she asked with disbelieving tone and I had to roll my eyes at her

"Got hearing problems?" I asked with my eye brows raised at her. Amelia threw a perfect glare at me

"How can I help you with that?" she asked getting back to the business quickly. I sighed heavily

"You see your ancestor witch named Cassandra-" Amelia cut me off suddenly

"Cassandra? What do you know about her?" she asked almost anxiously and eagerly

"Not much, I just know that she is your ancestor and that she is the one who brought me into this world. And I want to contact her and pursue her to send me back to where I came from" I gave her a shortcut explanation

"So, what can I do about it?" asked Amelia now sounding interested. Obviously she would be interested in sending me back and that's just a plus point for me

"There is a witch named Gloria, lives in Chicago. She needs to use your necklace as it's a talisman in order to contact with the witch for me. Don't worry it won't be destroyed or anything. So you have two options, either you give your necklace to me and help me contact Cassandra, and I will tell Bonnie about the other talisman so they won't need to use your pendant anymore in the ritual or you could go back and hand them your necklace and let Bonnie destroy it" I knew already which option Amelia is going to choose. There is no way she is ready to give up her necklace. Amelia took a deep breath

"Fine, I will give my necklace to you but I am coming with you to Chicago. And it's because I simply don't trust you" said Amelia and I shrugged my shoulders at her nonchalantly

"Don't worry about it, the feeling is mutual. So, we are starting for Chicago right now. I will text Bonnie about the other talisman on our way" Amelia nodded her head though not so happy about going with me. Well I am not thrilled either

"Okay, let's get back then" said Amelia and turned around to walk towards the boarding house but I cleared my throat and stopped her in her tracks

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Amelia frowned at me in confusion

"What?" I pointed towards her necklace

"I am coming with you, I don't need to take it off now" said Amelia firmly but things are gonna go my way now

"Yeah, you do. What if I tell Bonnie about the other talisman and you break our deal right away. I would rather have the necklace with me than on you besides you are coming with me so it shouldn't be a problem" having no other choice Amelia slowly hesitatingly unhooked the chain and took off her necklace. She handed it to me and I tucked it inside my jeans pocket. For a moment Amelia looked different to me. She kind of looked helpless, unprotected, and above all scared. I know why very well. The magic must have worn off her when she took off the necklace on her own. And I am very sure that the others are out of the spells as well. I could easily destroy the necklace now and make Amelia miserable forever. But I am not gonna do that. Not when she is helping me get back to where I belong.

"Let go" I said to Amelia and started walking towards the car. Amelia silently followed me. It's really a miracle how fast Amelia's whole demeanor changed. She is looking absolutely vulnerable and fragile. It will take nothing to break her down at the moment. I actually kind of felt bad for her. All her confidence and glory is gone just like that. She is like a new born baby now who needs all the protection in the world and could do nothing herself. We reached the Mercedes standing in front of the boarding house. Amelia walked around and got to the passenger seat side door and I also prepared to get inside and drive. But suddenly I felt immense unbearable pain in the back of my head. Someone must have hit me from behind. The last thing I heard before fainting is Amelia's yells.

**Third Person's POV **

"I am sorry Jacq, but I can't let you leave us again" said Jeremy looking down at Jacq's unconscious body. He looked over on the other side of the car where Tyler was standing and Amelia lay unconscious on the ground near his feet. When Amelia got out of the boarding house saying that she needs to be alone for ten minutes and think properly Jeremy and Tyler followed Amelia. They knew she was going after Jacq. Tyler thought Amelia wants to hurt her again but when they got there and Tyler eavesdropped on Jacq and Amelia's conversation, they were dumbstruck. Tyler and Jeremy quickly made a decision that they are gonna stop Jacq and Amelia from going to Chicago at any cost and they are also gonna destroy the necklace so that Jacq wouldn't be able to contact the witch anymore. They let her go once; that is not gonna happen again. Jacq will be very mad at them for doing this but she will come around eventually and think about having a life with them, here in this world. The vampires inside the house heard Amelia's screams so they rushed outside along with the humans. They got highly confused when everyone saw the scene before their eyes. Also everyone was feeling a bit strange for a while especially Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Damon. It was unexplainable but they were feeling it.

"What the hell are you two doing?" asked Katherine while coming over to Jacq and kneeling beside her. Caroline rushed to Tyler as he picked up Amelia from the ground. But the most shocking and surprising thing was instead of going over to Amelia Damon walked over to Jacq. Katherine started to pick Jacq up from the ground but Damon stopped her

"I got this" and saying that he picked Jacq up in his arms and they brought both the girls inside the house again. Once they were put on the crouches everyone looked at Tyler and Jeremy for explanation

"Care to explain why you guys knocked them out?" asked Katherine with hands on her hips. Tyler and Jeremy explained everything and everyone got shocked like they were when they heard what Jacq is planning to do this time

"I can't believe this. I should have realized that she is up to something when she forgave Tyler so easily" said Stefan pacing a little in the room.

"But Jacq died in her world. She should know that if she goes back there she would be just dead" said Elena more to herself than to others with concern in her voice

"May be she was just taking her chances that the witch would send her back alive somehow" said Rose stating the truth. Right then Damon's cell phone went off. It was Sheriff Forbes calling him. Damon was feeling quite confused about his own feelings at the moment. One minute all he could think about is Amelia and the next minute he is thinking about being with Jacq, loving her like old times. And also Damon started to feel extremely guilty for compelling Jacq when he was feeling right about it just a while ago. It was extremely strange and there is no word to describe the sudden change of feelings and thoughts

"Liz, any news on the tomb vampires" asked Damon right after picking up the phone

"Yes, Damon they have already started a chaos here. Whatever you are doing to stop them, do it fast or many innocent people will die tonight" Damon hung up the phone, the vampires and werewolves in the room heard it clearly. Tyler got over to Jacq and pulled Amelia's necklace out of her pocket. He handed it to Bonnie

"Hurry up Bonnie" Bonnie nodded and she and Caroline rushed out of the boarding house. Jamie and Abby is at the witch house right now waiting for Bonnie to return. Abby is spending some time with her mother means Bonnie's grams. She never got the chance to say good bye to her. Now it's up to Bonnie to stop the tomb vampires and close the door again. And she will destroy Amelia's necklace as well unknowingly Bonnie would destroy the powers in it forever. Things are going to change now, once again for good or for bad.

As Bonnie went to take care of the ghost business the others waited in the boarding house for Jacq and Amelia to come back to senses again. The girls were lying on two crouches across from each other. Damon stood in the middle and watched them both. The love he felt for Amelia was decreasing by every minute and the hate he felt for Jacq since that encounter was decreasing too rapidly. Damon never felt so confused in his god forsaken long life. When Katherine was in his life, it was just Katherine. When Jacqueline came into his life, it was just her at first. Then Amelia came and everything got complicated. Now Damon got two girls who he has feelings for. One who loves him too much and one who doesn't love him enough and always planning to leave him behind, Damon's logical mind is telling him to accept Amelia and be with her. She will never leave him and always be with him. But Damon's wild heart is saying otherwise. It's telling him to be with Jacq and live life wildly. With Amelia Damon always had to be careful and had to hold himself back in every matter. Damon had to hide his true predatory nature with Amelia. But with Jacq, there are no boundaries for Damon. Damon got out of the house as he was suddenly feeling suffocation inside the room. Stefan followed him out after a while and found Damon standing quietly in front of the house

"Feeling confused brother" Stefan's voice snapped Damon out of his thoughts. He didn't deny it and nodded his head

"I am swimming in the middle of a river and I have no idea which side I should get on" spoke up Damon more to himself than to Stefan. Stefan sighed heavily. He knows that the hold Amelia had on Damon is slowly wearing off and now he is generally confused about his feelings

"I have a secret to tell you that might help you decide" Stefan told Damon about Amelia's pendant and what it was really for and what it was doing to them. After hearing Stefan out Damon thought about all the moments he spend with Amelia and he is shocked at himself that how could he love her above all people. Her arrogance, misbehavior, rudeness, demanding attitude and most importantly isolating him from everyone else, how could he accept all these and love her and support her as well. Did he lose his mind completely? Then Damon realized that he compelled Jacq to make her suffer and hated her because of Amelia's magical influence on him. It set Damon off completely. The guilt he was feeling turned into rage within moments

"I am gonna kill her" said Damon and started walking back inside the house but Stefan stopped him

"Calm down Damon. It wasn't her fault. Amelia has no idea about her necklace or the magic. She was trapped herself" Damon calmed down but yanked out of Stefan's hold

"She wasn't a victim Stefan. She was enjoying it; the powers were protecting her and made us her puppets. She has to pay for this Stefan. I compelled Jacq to make her suffer for Amelia's god damn influence on me" Damon spilled out in his anger. Stefan frowned at Damon not really believing what Damon just said

"You did what?" Damon sighed heavily and told Stefan what happened last night. After hearing everything Stefan was speechless. Now he understood why Jacq came back to Mystic Falls so eagerly because she was compelled to be around Damon. Stefan also understood why Jacq wants to go back to her own world suddenly. In her world there isn't any vampire; means there won't be any compulsion working on her there. Stefan can't imagine what's going to happen when Jacq would wake up

"She will never forgive me for doing that to her, would she?" asked Damon more to himself than to Stefan. Stefan felt sorry for his brother

"Everything will be alright Damon. Jacq knows you were under Amelia's charm and didn't do it on your own. May be it will take some time for her to come around but she will forgive you eventually. She always does, doesn't she?" Damon sighed heavily

"I hope that turns out to be true brother. I really love her and I don't want to lose her again. I think now I love her more than before. I need her in my life Stefan" Stefan put a hand on Damon's shoulder

"I know Damon and you will have her"

**At The Witch House:**

"Bonnie Caroline what took you girls so long?" asked Jamie who was waiting for them outside of the boarding house

"Long story Jamie, I will tell you later. Where is mom?" asked Bonnie

"Abby is still with your grams" informed Jamie. They all rushed inside the witch house but Bonnie suddenly stopped in her tracks

"Why are you stopping Bonnie?" asked Caroline confusedly. Bonnie was suddenly breathing heavily for some unknown reasons and she seemed tensed up too. Caroline got worried and so did Jamie

"Bonnie what's wrong?" asked Caroline with concern in her voice

"I can't do this" stated Bonnie suddenly and rushed out of the witch house

"What?" exclaimed Caroline, she and Jamie looked at each other both extremely confused at Bonnie's strange behavior. They ran out after her as well

"Bonnie, what's wrong? Tell me" asked Caroline blocking Bonnie's way. Bonnie looked at Caroline with determination

"I can't destroy this necklace Caroline. This belongs to Amelia. We have to return it to her" Bonnie said holding the necklace protectively in her hand. Caroline frowned at Bonnie confusingly

"Bonnie, we have no other choice. You have to use it to send the tomb vampires back" said Caroline while trying to understand what suddenly got into Bonnie. Bonnie glared at Caroline which shocked her very much

"I am not destroying it Caroline. I don't care about the tomb vampires" said Bonnie and started to walk away from Caroline and Jamie. They looked at each other. A thought suddenly hit Caroline that may be the pendant is doing something to Bonnie. She ran up to Bonnie in vampire speed and snatched the necklace from her hand. Then she shook her forcefully. Bonnie blinked couple of times as if getting out of a trance or something

"What are we doing outside?" asked Bonnie completely clueless. Caroline understood that she guessed right. The necklace indeed did something to Bonnie

"I will tell you later, let's send the tomb vampires back first" Bonnie nodded and the three of them entered the witch house once again. And this time they completed the ritual successfully. Amelia's necklace was destroyed completely and like Elena's necklace it came back as well but not as a magical source anymore but just as a simple pendant. The tomb vampires were gone for good, though some people were injured severely. However, no one died this time, not even the head of the history department or anyone else from the founding families. Though, the ghosts did create a lot of mess in the town that Carol and Liz are trying to clean up as soon as possible

**Back to the Boarding House: **

Caroline and Bonnie came back to the boarding house after a job well done. Everyone got anxious to know what happened when they got inside

"Did it work?" asked Katherine right away. Bonnie and Caroline nodded their heads

"Yes, the tomb vampires are gone now and the door is closed again" Bonnie walked up to Amelia. She is still unconscious and so is Jacq. Bonnie put the necklace around her neck again that made Damon, Stefan and Tyler very worried and tensed up

"Bonnie what are you doing?" asked Tyler, his voice held a little bit fear and lots of worries

"You said the necklace would be destroyed in the ritual" stated Stefan looking at Tyler and sharing the same fearful and worried feeling

"It was destroyed but then it came back again but its magic less now" explained Bonnie that gave Tyler some peace but Stefan and Damon still remained worried

"How do you know its powerless now?" asked Damon suspiciously

"I checked it and it's completely useless now" explained Bonnie casually

"Are you sure?" pressed on Stefan and Bonnie and others who don't know yet about the mystery of the pendant frowned at him

"Stefan, why are you so worked up about it?" asked Bonnie. Stefan looked at Damon and Tyler and they both nodded at him. He took a deep breath first and then explained to everyone why he is so worked up about the necklace. Hearing the truth Bonnie quickly took the necklace off of Amelia. However, Damon took it from her and kept it with him, planning on throwing it away later somewhere, where no one would find it again.

"I can't believe this, now I know why Bonnie didn't want to destroy it while holding the necklace" said Caroline and then she described the incident that took place at the witch house

"I always felt like something is wrong with this Amelia girl" said Rose expressing her opinion like everyone else

"My doubts confirmed when Damon chose Amelia over Jacq" stated Katherine and Damon inwardly flinched hearing that

"So, are we all free from Amelia's spells now?" asked Elena still sounding a little worried

"Well I want to kill her right now, so yeah, we are definitely not her puppets anymore" said Damon sarcastically but everyone in the room knows that he is damn serious about it

"Damon, you are not gonna hurt Amelia. You heard Stefan; it wasn't her fault that she was controlling our minds. That magic was controlling her as well" stated Elena firmly

"I guess some of us are still under the spells right now" said Damon indirectly about Elena though meant it clearly. Elena rolled her eyes at him

"Shut up Damon" it only made Damon smirk

"When they are gonna wake up?" asked Jeremy staring at Jacq. Even though Jacq is in a new form and looks totally different now but still Jeremy felt the same connection with her that he felt before

"Soon, I am sure" replied Stefan to his question

"Well I sure am hoping Jacq wakes up late" said Tyler making people frown at him in confusion

"Why?" asked Caroline

"Come on, am I the only one worried here about what's going to happen once Jacq wakes up and finds out that we destroyed Amelia's pendant that she wanted to use to contact with the witch. Jacq will be absolutely pissed off at us" after Tyler pointed this out everyone started to get worried about it. They can't imagine how Jacq will react after waking up.

**Jacqueline's POV **

My head felt extremely heavy as I tried to open my eyes and it hurt too. I forcefully opened my eyes though, groaning a little for the pain. At first my sight wasn't so clear. Then I squeezed my eyes shut and opened up again. This time I could see everything clearly. I looked up and the first thing I saw was sun light coming through the window. Holy shit, how long was I out and what the hell happened? I am sure someone hit me from behind but who it could be and why would anyone knock me out suddenly? Then I noticed the curtains on the window and the stranger room didn't remain stranger anymore. I realized that I was in Damon's room. The single realization made me jolt up on the bed. The fast movement made my head dizzy and my hand automatically went up to hold the side of my head

"Damn" I said under my breath lightly

"You shouldn't move so fast, you are still very weak" spoke up a voice from behind me that I recognized immediately

"Damon" the name got out from my lips as a gasp before I could stop it. I looked back and found Damon sitting on the bed, leaning against the head board carelessly. His hands were behind his head. Damon was here the whole time and was looking at me while I was sleeping peacefully. Something inside me pushed me to just jump in his arms and kiss him senseless but I held myself back using all the strength of my mind. And when I accomplished that I wondered what the hell is Damon doing here or why am I in his room? Last time I checked he hated me with everything he had in him. What changed that? And why the hell he is looking at me as if he has fallen in love with me all over again. My heart beat was increasing suddenly and unknowingly I gulped down my nervousness. Being so close with Damon was making me feel weird, and tingly. But I stayed strong and pretended to be immune of Damon's closeness

"What happened to me?" I asked Damon while looking straight into his eyes. Though I wanted my voice to be strong but it came out as a soft whisper because my throat was extremely dry at the moment. Damon sat up straight and leaned closer to me. I didn't lean back and stayed still that somehow satisfied Damon but I just wanted to show him that I wasn't scared of him

"You just fainted probably because of the lack of rest after the car accident" I rolled my eyes inwardly as Damon said that. Even the stupidest person on earth could tell that he is lying right now. Then it hit me suddenly, they probably got rid of the tomb vampires by now but how? They don't know anything about Elena's necklace so it means that they used Amelia's. No this is not happening, fuck. I jumped out of the bed quickly ignoring my headache and ran for the door but Damon was quick and he blocked my exit before I could get out

"Where are you going?" asked Damon looking down at me. I can't tell him about looking for Amelia so I said nothing at all

"Away from you, move out of my way Damon" I waited for him to move but he stood motionless

"Not until you tell me where you are really going Jacq" Damon stood more determinedly and stared into my eyes with love and longing. Now I am completely sure that they destroyed the talisman. Damon's behavior explained it all. Then I realized something else and I narrowed my eyes at Damon

"I was knocked out intentionally, wasn't I? But why you guys would do that? Unless you found out-"

"What you are planning to do? Right, we found out that you were trying to escape us again and go back to where you came from and where you are dead already" I don't know how they found out about it and it doesn't matter anymore since they already destroyed the necklace and also ruined my chance of getting the hell out of this world. At first I was devastated realizing that now I am stuck here and there is no way out but then after some time anger took over me. This is my life, I will decide how to lead it and what to do with it. No one has any right to force me into doing something that I don't want to do. Even if they claim to care for me and whatever they do is for my well being but they have to let me make my own choices. If they take away my right to make choices for my own life, then their care for me will suffocate me to death and their friendship will turn into something bad. I will start hating them if they start pushing me around and I don't want that to happen.

"If you think that destroying the talisman will put an end to my plan of getting back to my own world then I am sorry to inform you Damon, you can't be more wrong. I will find another way" and this time I will be extra careful. No one would know about it until I am gone just like before. And yes, I do believe that there must be another way to contact Cassandra and I am gonna find that way out. Damon leaned in closer to me dangerously as I said that

"I am not going to let you leave me again" said Damon in a husky strong whisper that sent shivers down my spine. I got a hold on myself and chuckled darkly

"Oh right, you love me now. The spell is broken and Amelia isn't quite doing it for you anymore…. But let me tell you something Damon, I am not yours anymore. So, I will suggest you to just get over me. It will do well for both of us" before I knew it I was pinned on the bed again with Damon on top off me. His body pressing into mine and it was driving me crazy at the moment

"Keep saying that princess but you are mine" Damon whispered into my ear dangerously and strongly with possessiveness, his breath teased my skin and his closeness tormented my whole body. Even though I just wanted to wrap my arms around him but I forced myself not to enjoy it a bit which by the way was putting me through hell

"Get off me" I snapped at him through gritting jaws, trying to hate him for doing this to me and showing extreme anger on outside. I even tried to push him off of me but that didn't work so well, instead he caught my hands with his and pinned them on the bed and stared intensely into my eyes

"I shouldn't have compelled you. But sometimes I do things that I don't have to do" said Damon with difficulties. I can't believe it; he is recycling the same ass crap apology he fed Mason and Alaric in the show. Though, I know he meant it but it increased my temper more that he can't even apologize properly for doing something so wrong

"And that's exactly why I hate you. Now get the hell off of me" I tried to free my hands from his grips but it was a futile attempt no wonder in that

"You don't hate me" stated Damon confidently and stubbornly

"Yes, I do" I snapped back at him with surety in my voice

"Well then I guess; I did something right after all by compelling you to stay around me. Now no matter what you will have to be with me" I can't believe he just said that. I glared at him deadly as Damon smirked at me. He is such a cocky ass jerk most of the time. I am questioning my sanity now for falling in love with him in the first place.

"Wait till I get back to my own world. Your compulsion won't exist there" I said with anger. My blood was boiling inside my veins but that wasn't because of my temper but because of my lust that I was feeling at the moment. You have no idea what Damon was doing to me.

"I won't let that happen Jacq. I love you and I know you love me too. Why are you doing this?" asked Damon seriously this time. His eyes got so intense that my heart started beating faster without my permission. I wanted to deny what he said straight away but I couldn't

"I don't belong here Damon. I am done with being a non-existing character in your story" I replied him seriously too and for once didn't struggle to get away from Damon

"This isn't just a story Jacq and even if it is for you, you are an existing character now" Damon said with a pissed off tone this time. After a few moments he sighed heavily and looked deep into my eyes. If I didn't have vervain in my system I would have feared being compelled again

"What it will take for you to get it Jacq, you do belong here now, and you belong here with me. You are a part of this world now. You don't have to go back or leave it. You can have a life here, with me" said Damon with an impatient tone, desperately trying to make me understand. Actually anyone in my place would want this. Being with Damon, leading a happy life with him, love him, and also have great friends in life, I mean that would be a dream comes true for me. But it's not so easy, not so easy at all. Cassandra wants me gone from this world and she would do anything to make that happen. Viki was her first attempt and more will come for sure. It's quite possible that someone else will get hurt or die even while trying to protect me from life threatening dangers. Like Abby had to turn into a vampire against her will in order to save Elena in the show. I don't want any situation like that in my case. I don't want anyone to get hurt or get killed or get turned against will because of me. So, it's better that I leave on my own before these things start happening around me. Getting me back to my reality world is merely a request that I am going to ask Cassandra and it's quite possible that she won't allow it either. Then I guess I will have to just die. It's better that I die than someone else who deserves to live more than I do. So, until I could contact with Cassandra, everyone has to stay away from me because I am kind of a walking danger magnet right now. And if they don't stay away from me which I am sure they won't easily then I guess I will have no choice but to be bitter to everyone and make them hate my presents. I need to do this, I need to leave this world even though it's not compulsory anymore but it's for their own good.

"I want to go back to my world and I will go back. I am not changing my mind no matter what you say" I said sternly being an insufferable stubborn girl. Hearing this Damon stared at me with a cold glare for a few seconds

"Then perhaps there is something I could do to change your mind" saying that before I could understand what he is doing Damon crushed his lips on mine. He captured my lips with his hungrily. I groaned in protest in the kiss and struggled against him but he only pressed into me more and held me tight. His hands released mine only to feel my body.

"Damon, no-" I could manage to say when he left my mouth for a second but then he claimed my lips again. His hands roamed over my body hungrily, making me shiver from inside. His touches were setting me on fire and his kisses were leaving me breathless. My mind was already compelled and I could only take so much. Before I knew it I was kissing him back as well and had my arms wrapped around his body. As I started to response Damon got extremely pleased and he deepened the kiss more. I felt his tongue invading my mouth and a moan escaped my throat. Damon's wondering hand found the hem of my t-shirt and pushed his hand inside to feel my bare skin. I was feeling so hot that I started sweating and breathing heavily. Damon left my mouth to let me breath and he attacked my neck and throat. My hands also traveled over his back longingly. But suddenly something fell out of Damon's pocket. I got it in my hand and held it higher to see what it is. And I found that it's Amelia's necklace that's no longer magical now.

Suddenly Amelia's thought came into my mind. Where is she now? The spell is broken now and everyone knows about it. They must be hating Amelia right now and if I am not wrong they probably also abandoned her already and completely; just like Damon did. Yesterday Damon was in love with her and now she means nothing to him. My being in Damon's arms right now is the proof of it. This is wrong. I know Amelia isn't such a great person; she has many bad characteristics in her personality. But she isn't an evil person either and she definitely doesn't deserve whatever is going on with her now. I remember her face yesterday evening, she already looked so vulnerable without her necklace and now it's completely destroy, she must be feeling horrible and no one is feeling sorry for her. Moreover everyone's hostile behavior must seem cruel to her. She must be going through hell right now. I should see her because I am responsible for her situation right now. If I hadn't told Tyler about Gloria, no one would have known about the magic in the first place.

Even though Damon's lips and hands were very seductive and pleasurable and every fiber in my body was screaming for me to stay there with him and let him do whatever he wants, I gathered up all my strength and resistance and slipped away from underneath Damon's body in one single move. Before he could realize what is happening I ran out of the room. Amelia's necklace is still in my hand. Damon got up from the bed quickly and came after me

"Jacq, where are you going" but before Damon could reach me and stop me from leaving again, I dashed out of the house. I know Amelia won't be very thrilled to see me and perhaps try to kill me as well but I have to meet her. Something tells me Amelia is my only hope of reaching Cassandra and get out of this world and not go back to the world of death again but go back to my world this time. And if my inner feeling is right then I have to make Amelia willing enough to make a deal with me even though the situation is quite messed up for her right now and I am the last person she would want to talk to.

**AN: Okay this is it for now. Please read and review. Love you all**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thanks a lot readers for your inspiring reviews. Here is another chapter for you. Sorry for all the grammatical and spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy reading it. This chapter is actually an answer to your questions that why Jacq wants to leave this time. And again the plot is changing a lot. Here continues the story...  
**

**Chapter 21: It's Original Time**

It's been a week since Bonnie destroyed Amelia's charmed necklace in the ritual. Everyone is avoiding Amelia like plague now. Just a few days ago everyone used to follow her around but now Amelia wonders around the town with her loneliness. No one joins her when she is sitting alone at a table at the grills. Anyone from the group isn't on talking terms with her. They don't say any hostile things to Amelia but they simply ignore her which is more crucial for her. Amelia seems like a ghost to me now. There is nothing but helplessness in her demeanor. Her arrogance, rudeness, and confidence everything seems to just vaporize from her behavior and attitude. Amelia was suffering horribly without any doubt. Some say she deserved what she got. Others like Elena, Stefan and Jenna say Amelia deserves a second chance but they were outnumbered. So all they do is throw a pitiful look at Amelia's way.

Everyone was ignoring Amelia and I was ignoring everyone at any cost. I didn't talk to Damon for two days after that hot make out session with him. He tried many times to speak with me but I didn't give him a single chance. But it was impossible to avoid Damon for long a) because he was stalking me everywhere and b) because I was still under his compulsion. Later even though I started talking to him again but I wouldn't exactly call it having friendly conversations with Damon. It was downright arguing and bickering and tormenting each other with words. Damon was hell bent on having me back in his life again as his lover and I was hell bent on denying my feeling for him and not let him enter my life again. Damon was growing more and more frustrated with passing time. Others were trying to get close to me as well in their own ways, trying hard to pursue me to forgive them for messing up my plans of escaping this world. They are still trying to convince me to stay and forget about leaving. They say they love me and don't want me to go away again. But their love is the problem in this situation and my care for them is the reason I have to leave. If I hadn't loved them I would have been selfish enough to let them protect me all they want and get killed in the process. They may be willing to die for me but I wasn't ready to let their lives end because of me.

I tried to make them understand at first that being around me is not safe for them. I tried to explain to them why they should stay away from me and not care about me anymore. But the desire to be my protectors and heroes, it didn't let them understand a word I said to them. So, having no other choice, I started avoiding them as well. I avoided talking to them as much as possible and even ignored looking at them or their ways if not absolutely needed. For the past few days, I just went to school then went to work at the grills from there and came back home after getting off from work. And I would really like to keep that routine until I achieve my goal.

I entered my house at the end of a not so interesting but still very tiring day. I dropped my school bag on the crouch table and then dropped myself on the crouch. I sighed out deeply and closed my eyes for a moment to relax my mind. Even though my eyes were closed and I could see nothing but still I realized that someone was inside the house at the moment and I am definitely not alone.

"I know you are here" I said without opening my eyes and when I opened them I saw Amelia there, she was standing in front of me a few feet away from the crouch.

"What are you doing here now? Weren't we supposed to meet tomorrow morning before school?" I asked making myself more comfortable in the crouch and Amelia also took a seat from across me

"I had a different dream about the werewolf today when I fell asleep for a while in the afternoon. I thought you might want to know about it" I sat up straight hearing that

"What did you see?" I asked curiously. Amelia took a deep breath and began

"The wolf didn't ask me to help him this time, he asked me to kill him today. He said that's the only way I could set him free" Amelia's dreams about a certain werewolf were quite disturbing. It wasn't an ordinary dream for sure. It is something much more. But what? You must be wondering why Amelia is talking to me about her dreams. That day after I ran out of the boarding house I went straight to Amelia's house. No one was home at that time. Amelia was supposed to be at the school but she wasn't. She had herself locked up in her own room.

**Flash Back**

_I knocked on the door of the Wilson's residence quite a few times but no one opened the door. I knew someone was in the house because the door was locked from inside. I figured out that Amelia must be at home but she wasn't responding to my knocks. Having no other choice I looked for another way to get inside the house. I found an open window at the back of the house but it was upstairs. Thankfully there was a tree right beside the window so I climbed it up. When I reached the open window I saw Amelia inside the room. She was lying on the floor and both her wrists were bleeding horribly. Just as I feared Amelia tried to commit suicide. I quickly got inside through the window. She was almost unconscious. I rushed to her side and checked her pulse on her neck. She was alive but the bleeding needed to be stopped immediately. I quickly got a first aid box which wasn't hard to find in a doctor's house. I knew how to put stitches a little bit though I wasn't an expert. I stopped the bleeding as fast as possible. Amelia was my last hope, but even if she wasn't important to me, I wouldn't have let her die like that. _

_I put Amelia on her bed with difficulties and cleaned up the floor while she slept peacefully. But her sleep didn't remain peaceful after sometime. Amelia started twisting and turning in her sleep and her body was getting sweaty suddenly as well. She was having a nightmare for sure. I remembered Tyler saying me something about Amelia's nightmares about a werewolf. She must have been having that nightmare again. Before I could wake her up she jolted up in her bed herself and let out an air piecing scream. Amelia was breathing heavily and seemed quite frightened at the moment as well. I let her calm down on her own and didn't announce my presence in the room right away. Amelia took a few deep breaths and finally calmed down enough. The first thing she noticed after calming down was the bandages on her wrists. It was time for her to know that I was standing in the same room  
_

_"You should wear wrist bands for a few days, I am sure you don't want your parents to know about your attempt of committing suicide" Amelia sort of jumped up startled when I spoke up. It took her a few moments to really believe that I was actually there. And when she finally realized that, as I expected Amelia got angry seeing me there._

_"How did you get in here? And how dare you come here?" Amelia glared at me angrily as she asked me those questions_

_"What no 'thank you for saving my life' but you are welcome anyways" I said sarcastically and it angered her more_

_"What the hell are you doing here?" snapped Amelia with enraged voice "You destroyed everything for me. Everyone hates me now because of you. Damon hates me now because of you, he wouldn't even look at me. You never said anything about my necklace's powers and tricked me into taking it off. You ruined my whole life. Are you happy now? You came here to see me suffer, didn't you? You came here to enjoy my misery" Amelia took a deep breath_

_"Get out of here before I lose my control. Just get out" Amelia yelled at me angrily and tears also started to leak out of her eyes. Amelia wouldn't dare to hurt me now because she knows very well that if she hurts me this time no one would spare her._

_"Are you done with your anger tantrum? We have some serious things to talk about" I said in a very calm voice. Amelia frowned at me with both anger and confusion_

_"The nerve of you, you got me into this messed up situation in the first place and now you want to talk to me. But I have no wish to tolerate your presence near me. So get the hell out of my house and leave me alone" I shamelessly ignored her pathetic insults and moreover sat on her study desk and made myself comfortable. _

_"You know if you were less rude and arrogant with people around you, no one would be so mad about this whole thing. So, this might be very bitter and hard to digest but you are in this fucked up situation for your own faults" I said in a chilled out tone of voice but I am sure Amelia's blood is boiling in her veins with anger and hate by now. By the look on Amelia's face I got the idea clearly that she was about to do some voodoo magic on me _

_"Don't even think about it Amelia, you know what's gonna happen if you hurt me in anyway. Besides, I came in peace and I saved your life so there is no reason for you to be hostile towards me" Amelia gritted her teeth in rage and threw a nasty glare at my way_

_"I didn't ask you to save me" snapped Amelia bitterly _

_"Of course you didn't, you weren't exactly in talking condition at that time" I said smirking at her and Amelia sighed in frustration _

_"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked with desperation and frustration in her voice_

_"I have an offer for you Amelia and I can't let you die until I hear your decision about it" this time she frowned at me with confusion only_

_"What kind of offer?" she asked curiously_

_"Do you want everyone to be friends with you again minus the magical force working behind it? Do you want everyone to care about you and love you naturally this time?" Amelia nodded her head almost instantly_

_"Yes, of course I do. But what can you do about it?" she asked mildly interested now. I took a deep breath _

_"For past few months you were trying to take my place in everyone's life. And it worked too with the help of your magical pendant. But we both know that the spells are completely destroyed now and everyone kind of hates you for controlling them even though you didn't know about it yourself…the situation is much more complicated now and you have no persuading magic working for you this time. So this time I am gonna help you take my place in their lives" Amelia gaped at me for sometime before speaking up again_

_"Let me get this straight, I turned your friends against you, made your boyfriend fall in love with me, and also made him loath you but still you want to help me take your place so that everything will be back to normal again for me. Do I look such an idiot to you who wouldn't see that you are just bluffing about this? This is ridiculous" Amelia muttered some curses under her breath before looking back at me_

_"You should hate me like the rest and I am sure you do. I am also sure that in the form of helping me, you are actually just planning to take revenge on me, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes at Amelia as she assumed up such things. Though I am sure if she was in my place, Amelia would really be planning on taking revenge on me. But there are a lot of differences between us _

_"Don't you think I would have let you bleed to death if I hated you so much?" I pointed out to her a simple fact that made her think for a moment but then she spoke up again to say something stupid_

_"So, you want me to suffer before I die, don't you?" I sighed heavily and shook my head to myself _

_"Look I have more important things to do than see you suffer and I am not bluffing about my offer. I am really gonna help you take my place" I said with dead serious tone this time but Amelia scoffed at me_

_"Oh I forgot; you are the Saint Jacqueline, always up to greatness. Thanks for the offer but I don't want your help" said Amelia bitterly and I sighed out a little losing my own patience _

_"Listen to me carefully, by helping you out I won't be doing any charity, okay. I want a return favor from you, if you agree to take my help that is" Amelia frowned at me with confusion_

_"What kind of favor?" she asked curiously_

_"The talisman is destroyed but you Amelia are a descendant of Cassandra. You must have a connection with her that you don't know about yet. Together we will discover that connection and then you will ask Cassandra to send me back to my world again. If you do this for me, I promise no one will hate you anymore and everyone will accept you as their friend once again. And this time it will last for forever" Amelia and I stared at each other, I looked into her eyes with assurance that she can trust me and hoping desperately that she would believe me without much difficulty. Amelia spoke up after a while_

_"You are really serious about this, aren't you?" asked Amelia and I nodded my head. She sighed out heavily "I don't understand it, why would you want to go back now? Everyone knows who you are and they want you to stay here with them. Why don't you want to have a life here?" Amelia asked seriously and with mild curiosity. I sighed heavily_

_"I have my own reasons" I answered her shortly but she wasn't satisfied with that_

_"Well, if you want me in this deal, then you have to spill out your reasons otherwise you can forget about my help" I glared at her and she glared back at me. But she had upper hand in the situation. Sighing to myself I decided to tell her_

_"Fine, I am telling you. When Cassandra brought me into this world, I knew everything about it. I knew what's going to happen and when exactly. I knew from beforehand when someone's gonna get attacked or get into life threatening situations. I knew when one is going to face death in this world. And I could change it, prevent it from happening. But Cassandra had set me up, she sent me dreams that if I don't leave this world, after my work here is done then everyone will start dying again somehow. So after putting Klaus out of everyone's life, I made Bonnie kill me. Things were going fine but then you resurrected me and using Damon's blood bond my soul came back in this world again. But now Cassandra wants me to die again and she won't rest until she gets what she wants" I paused to take a deep breath _

_"But you don't want to die again, do you? And staying in this world is now quite dangerous for you. So the only way for you to live is to get back to where you came from. But aren't you being a coward by surrendering so easily? I heard you were quite brave and courageous the last time you were here, so why aren't you challenging Cassandra and stay here no matter what. Besides, everyone here would do anything to protect you anyways" stated Amelia a bit bitterly but this time she actually tried to hide her distaste about the concept of everyone protecting me  
_

_"Cassandra is a very powerful witch Amelia. How many attempts do you think Cassandra would need to get me killed? How long do you think everyone here could protect me before they start dying one by one? Do you want Damon to die trying to protect me? Do you want others to get killed in order to keep me alive?" a flash of horror washed over Amelia's face. Amelia loves Damon and she would never want him to die and absolutely not for some other girl. _

_"Before my death in this world I knew everything Amelia, I knew about every single moment that came for us. But now, I know nothing. I am absolutely clueless like you are right now. Death would be standing right in front of someone we both love and I wouldn't know anything about it. I can't protect anyone this time and moreover, I am a danger to everyone here. So, if you really love Damon and everyone else like you claimed to then help me get back to my own world" Amelia nodded her head agreeing to help me instantly this time  
_

_"Alright, I will help you but I have a condition" she said sternly_

_"What is it?" I asked curiously, I would have agreed to anything at that moment  
_

_"You don't have to get me my friends back, I will get them back myself eventually…. But I want you to stay away from Damon, as far as possible. I don't want to see you with him or have anything to do with him" I nodded my head without a second thought though I felt a stringing pain inside my chest as I agreed with Amelia. _

_"Deal but I should tell you this; Damon had compelled me to stay around him" Amelia's eyes widen as she heard me say that_

_"What?" she exclaimed in disbelieve_

_"Yeah, he did this to make me suffer. He wanted to keep me around so that I would watch him with you all the time and go through hell. If Damon hadn't compelled me I would have left town already and perhaps I wouldn't be bothering about going back to my world so much either. Well what's done is done, there is nothing to do about it now. But don't worry; there won't be anything between us. I promise" I said confidently however, Amelia still narrowed her eyes at me_

_"Well you better keep your promise because the minute I am going to find out that you are being romantic with Damon, I will call off our deal and you will be stuck here forever. And then if anyone dies trying to protect you; it will be your fault Jacqueline. So be very careful" I just nodded my head to her_

_"One more thing, no one would know about our little deal. I think you are smart enough to realize what's going to happen if anyone finds out about this" Amelia nodded her head_

_"Don't worry, not a single soul would know about this" I pulled out Amelia's necklace from my pocket and handed it to her. A small smile appeared on her lips_

_"Thanks" she said quickly and I felt like she meant it even though she didn't really want to say it out loud  
_

_"You are welcome, don't wear this though. People will get suspicious" Amelia looked at me, her eyes holding a bit intensity  
_

_"I guess we are a secret team now" said Amelia and I chuckled hearing that_

_"Yeah, I guess we are" _

**End of Flash Back**

"Your werewolf is really giving me a hard time Amelia" I sighed out heavily, Amelia leaned back in the crouch and exhaled a deep breath

"How do you think I feel then?" honestly I don't wanna know

"We really need to get his address. Have you ever tried to confront him? You have to do everything possible. Next time throw an anger tantrum in your dream. It might work" I said teasing Amelia and earned a glare from her as well

"Ha ha very funny, I forgot how to laugh" she said rolling her eyes to herself

"Okay jokes apart, we really need to solve this mystery. I have a feeling if we solve this werewolf mystery, you would be able to contract Cassandra directly" since we made that little deal, I have been helping Amelia practice some magical spells that allow a witch to talk to other witches on the other side. Those spells are quite dark but Amelia seems to enjoy practicing them. Well good for me.

"Okay genius, so tell me how we could solve the werewolf mystery because I would really like to get rid of these nightmares" as Amelia spoke hatefully about her nightmares like usual, I started to think deeply. There must be a way, there has to be "I think we really should start looking for your real parents. They might know something" I said that more to myself than to Amelia

"But where are we gonna look for them? And frankly I don't even know if they are still alive or not?" said Amelia frustration getting on her nerve again

"Even if they aren't alive now but there should be some life histories of them. We just need to look in the right place" I said confidently but Amelia rolled her eyes at me

"And you are a great tracker, aren't you?" she said sarcastically and I smirked at her

"Of course I am. You would be surprised to see my skills. Back in my world, if I wanted to find someone, he couldn't escape from me no matter where he went to hide. That's why I was very special in the underworld gang I worked for" this suddenly reminded me of my past life and I sighed heavily. Amelia noticed this and she hesitantly asked me

"I don't understand it; you were a remorseless criminal once, why did you commit suicide? And how come you are such a philanthropist now?" suddenly silence took over us and I didn't want the soundless minutes to end anytime soon. But I had to break the silence

"Four months before I killed myself, I was in Cape town. There I met a girl named Grace, twenty two years old. We met at the beach. She was sitting alone, seemed very upset. Later I found out that she caught her fiance cheating on her and she just broke up with that guy. I befriended her and sold her drugs for a few days to earn some money. Heartbroken people were always the easiest targets. Three months later that meeting I crossed path with her again, this time in San Francisco where she actually lived. Grace was extremely addicted that time; she couldn't go without taking drugs for even at least an hour. One day news came to me that Grace was in the hospital and she would die any moment because of overdose of strong drugs. Usually when these kinds of accidents happened I used to flee away from the town. But that time, I stayed and I even went to the hospital" I stood up from the crouch and walked up to the window. I felt Amelia's gaze glued to me and I let out a heavy sigh

"When I went to the hospital, I found that Grace was the only earning member of her family. She had a mother who had paralysis and a little sister barely seven years old. When Grace became a highly addicted druggie she lost her jobs, she stopped her mother's treatment because she was spending all her savings for buying more drugs. Her little sister had to stop going to school. She was practically starving her family and that had been going on for weeks. For the lack of treatment and medicine, Grace's mother died. It set her off and she took in all the drugs she had with her at once and landed herself in the hospital. There was no chance for her survival.

When Grace saw me at the hospital, she was unable to talk but her eyes were so accusing. Her stare at me was crushing me from the inside. I was responsible for her mother's death in a way and I was the main reason she was dying so young. Her little sister was lying with her in the small hospital bed, hugging her tightly. That little girl wasn't ready to let her sister go because even the seven year old kid understood that the moment her sister would take her last breath and leave her forever, she would become all alone in this world, she will become an orphan, just like I was.

That time when I looked into Grace's eyes, I felt like she was asking me 'why did you do this to me? What I have ever done to you' she was asking me 'what is going to happen to my sister now? She will become an orphan because of you' I couldn't stay there anymore so I walked out of the hospital. Grace died a few hours after that. There was no one to give her a proper funeral, so I arranged one for her through some people I knew. When I went there to attend the funeral, everyone was talking about me, Grace's killer. They were cursing me, wanted to see me punished and if they had known that I was the person who was responsible for Grace's horrible end then they would have killed me right there. But Grace's little sister wasn't saying anything, she wasn't cursing me or holding a grudge against me but her helpless face started to haunt me terribly. She lost everything, home, mother, sister…..everything because of me. And I couldn't even do anything for her. I changed town, tried to forget about the two sisters and tried to keep working like nothing happened. But all I could think about was how hatefully Grace looked at me and how helpless that kid looked at the funeral. I couldn't work, I couldn't eat or sleep. I was simply losing my sanity. One day I couldn't take the mental torture anymore and I killed myself" I stopped to take deep breaths because I was feeling suffocation suddenly

"And then you came into this world" concluded Amelia and I nodded my head

"Is this why you are hell bent on not letting anyone protect you? And all you care about is keep everyone alive around you and not let anyone die no matter what you have to do for it?" I sighed heavily and nodded my head again

"I won't be able to take it Amelia if again anyone dies because of me no matter what the reason is. Even after all these months, I still couldn't forget about Grace and her sister. I still have nightmares about them sometimes. If I was a vampire I would have turned off my emotions but unfortunately I am simply a human so I can't do that. I wish I could go back in time in my world and change everything I did but that's just impossible. However, if you manage to send me back I will find out Grace's sister this time and I will take care of her. I know there is nothing I could do to make up for the lives I have destroyed but still for the sake of my sanity, I will take her responsibility and try to give her a better life" Amelia stared at me intensely and silence fell over us but a very uncomfortable one

"You are a changed person now Jacq, you are a good person now. Think about all those people you have saved in this world. I know you don't think so but you too deserve to be happy in life" I was really surprised to hear Amelia say this. I guess she is also changing now

"If you really think that I deserve to be happy then try your best Amelia and send me back to where I belong. I really need to redeem myself in that world" Amelia nodded her head

"I promise you, I will try my best"

Amelia spent the night in Holmes residence and together we practiced spells well Amelia practiced spells and I helped her. Also we searched for clues about Amelia's real parents. Amelia even tried locating spells but that didn't work so well. The next morning I went to school and Amelia went to her home first. Like previous days the first day of another week should go indifferently as well, however, it didn't. After school I went to my work. I was working at the grills. Almost everyone was there. Amelia was sitting in a corner, looking depressed as usual and watching the people who she was friends with some times ago but now they are treating her like stranger. Amelia and I don't talk in front of others actually we pretend to hate each other. And our acting was pretty convincing too. No one could guess that secretly we are socializing with each other quite friendly. And I hope that that remains a secret forever.

The girls and their lovers were gathering in the middle of the room. However, they weren't having fun. Their eyes were following me as I took orders from other people around the room. They were talking among themselves in low voices probably about me. Damon and Alaric were there as well and as usual having drinks at their favorite bar. Damon was drinking his ass off and Ric was trying to stop him now and then. Though it's still gonna take a lot more for Damon to get drunk tonight. After all he is a vampire and he has high tolerance for alcohol. I shook my head to myself as Damon finished one large beer glass in one gulp. The current bar tender looked at me

"Jacq, my shift is over, it's your turn now" it means now I have to work at the bar area. I just nodded to her and after serving another customer there the girl walked out of the bar area. I walked in behind the counter. Both Damon and Ric followed me with their eyes as I started to take orders and serve drinks. After ten minutes Damon couldn't stay silent anymore

"You know you can't ignore me forever Jacq" said Damon when I came near his spot. Ric just looked between the two of us mutely. What else he could do anyways?

"I am working right now Damon" replying that I got away from near his spot and started serving the furthest customer from him at the bar.

"I want bourbon on the rocks" Damon ordered for him. He will keep ordering drinks just to keep me standing there in front of him even though I won't talk to him. I put his drink in front of him and he suddenly grabbed my wrist, preventing me from walking away from there

"What is going on here?" asked a stranger guy who was sitting a few seats away from Damon but could clearly see what Damon is doing right now. I was struggling to free my hand but it was just impossible. Damon looked at the guy and compelled him to mind his own business. Then he looked back at me

"I heard from Katherine, that you are ignoring everyone including her because you think that being around you is dangerous for us now" I sighed out in frustration

"Yes, you heard right, now let go of me" I tried to pull my hand out of his grip again but he didn't let go

"This pathetic excuse can't be the real reason for your avoiding us. You are up to something, aren't you? And you are trying to keep it a secret from us. That's why you are avoiding everyone including me, right?" I rolled my eyes to myself

"Think whatever you want to think Damon but right now you need to let go of me" I said firmly but Damon didn't bulge and kept staring at me with anger in his eyes

"Ric, please tell him to leave me alone" I said to Ric as talking to Damon wasn't doing me any good

"Ric, stay out of it" said Damon instantly without taking his eyes off of me

"Damon, everyone is staring at you two" informed Ric but he didn't tell Damon to leave me the hell alone like I wanted him to.

"I am pretty sure, I don't care about that" said Damon cockily. I saw from the corner of my eyes that others were looking at us including Amelia. Her expression was unreadable as she watched Damon holding my hand forcefully. I got more anxious to get away from Damon.

"Damon, please don't create a scene here and let me go right now" I said strongly in a commanding tone but did that work on him, obviously not. Then suddenly a very familiar voice spoke up from beside Damon that stopped my breathing for a while "Two tequilas please" ordered Kol Mikealson in his happy mood voice laced with thick old accent. He noticed Damon holding my wrist

"Would you mind letting go of the lady so that she could get me my drinks?" said Kol making Damon stop staring at me and look at Kol instead. I was damn sure Damon was going to compel Kol to fuck off from there but when he looked at him, Kol compelled him instead

"I said leave the girl" Damon wasn't on vervain so he instantly left my hand. Ric frowned in confusion as Damon did what Kol asked him to do right away. However, he failed to understand that Damon was just compelled by an original vampire. Then Ric looked at me and got more confused because I was kind of gaping at Kol openly. Kol looked back at me and saw me staring at him without blinking my eyes for once. I was really kind of stuck at that moment

"I know I am very handsome and it's very hard to look away from me but would you please get me my drinks first and ogle me later" Kol's remark snapped me out of my shocked state and I quickly apologized to him while blushing brightly

"I am sorry, I will get your drinks right away" I saw from the corner of my eyes that Damon was frowning at me and seemed quite disturbed as I was gawking at Kol so boldly just a moment ago. Not to mention he was burning with jealously as well. And Ric was frowning at me too but with confusion only. I quickly came back with Kol's drinks because Damon was talking to him now and moreover, in a bitter tone of voice. This is not good. Kol won't tolerate Damon's rude attitude for long. They might start a fight here without caring about exposing themselves. Because I knew very well that both Damon and Kol were reckless vampires and had a care a damn attitude in them

"I haven't seen you around here before; you must be new in town. Why are you here?" asked Damon kind of rudely. My heart beat was increasing with every passing second. I should get Damon away from Kol right away because I knew Kol well enough and what he is capable of doing. However, Kol was smirking like a smart ass at the moment and glanced at me before answering Damon

"Just visiting our hometown, we used to live here a long time ago" replied Kol, his voice was friendly but anyone could tell it was completely artificial. Kol openly started checking me out to aggravate Damon more. And it was working effectively because Damon was on the verge of attacking Kol in the crowded place like Grills. I quickly chipped in before Damon could make a stupid move and get himself killed

"Are you here alone? I mean did you come here all by yourself" I asked with a pleasant shy smile that bothered Damon to no limit, he almost growled out. However, Kol smirked at me, quite satisfied to see me interested in him as well. I thought he liked girls with a challenge, not the easy to get ones. My approaching him myself should have made him uninterested in me right away. However, I guess that rule isn't absolute in every case because Kol seemed mildly attracted to me at the moment. His eyes said it out loud as he memorized every inch of my face. His ancient eyes raked over my body as well and he seemed impressed with what he was seeing. I was conflicted about my feelings at that moment, should I be happy that Kol was interested in me and encourage his attraction more, tactfully handle the heated situation as well or should I dislike Kol's attention and just get Damon out of there and dismiss Kol in the process? Well I went with the first choice

"No, I am here with my sister. She is arranging for a place for us to stay in" holy shit Rebekah is here as well. What are they doing here? It's obvious now that Elijah has pulled the daggers out of the rest of the family and let them out already. But what Kol and Rebekah are doing here? And where the hell is Elijah? Does he even know where his siblings are right now? Kol and Rebekah didn't come in Mystic Falls only for visiting. They are here clearly for some other purpose

"How long are you planning on staying here with your sister?" I asked a bit too curiously that caught Damon and Ric's attention right away and Kol got suspicious as well "I mean I personally love seeing new faces in this town. I hope you are here for a long stay" I gave him a seductive smile in the end and Kol forgot whatever he was thinking earlier about my excess curiosity about his stay here. Ric had his eye brows raised at me and Damon was glaring at me with a cold stare

"I am sure we will stay here long enough to know the people around the town properly and make a few friends" oh no, this can't be good. What are they up to?

"I hope your stay here will be delightful" I said forcefully smiling at him sweetly however it looked genuine. Kol smirked at me and said "I am sure it will" then he extended his hand towards me

"I am Kol" I took his hand and shook it lightly ignoring Damon's deadly glare at us "Jacqueline, call me Jacq" I said and Kol brought my hand to his lips and kissed on the back of my palm before letting it go slowly

"Nice to meet you Jacq" he said smirking at me. By the way his smirks were quite attractive. I smiled back at him with shyness

"The pleasure is all mine" I blushed as I said that, not sure why. However Damon was turning red too but it had nothing to do with shyness but with extreme rage. Kol noticed it as well and he started to full on flirt with me. I was kind of enjoying it too pissing off Damon, so I flirted back with Kol

"How come such a gorgeous looking girl like you is still single? I don't believe it" I smirked at him as he said that

"How come you have no girlfriend then? You are quite handsome and got great personality. You should have dozens of girls running after you" I boldly kept complimenting him and Damon kept getting angrier. If Ric wasn't sitting right beside him Damon would have done something by now. Why I was putting him through hell? It was a pay back for compelling me when he shouldn't. After talking some more Kol gulped down his second shot in a blink of an eye and prepared to leave. He was about to pay for his drinks when I stopped him

"You don't have to pay, it's on me. Welcome to Mystic Falls" I said giving him another shy smile and Kol smiled back at me. Damon was shaking with anger by then and on the verge of bursting out

"Thanks darling, I will see you soon, I promise" saying that Kol leaned over the counter table and came closer to me then kissed the corner of my lips lightly. I was shocked when he did that. Seeing me startled Kol smirked at me and simply walked away from there feeling proud of himself. I touched the spot near my mouth lightly with my fingers where Kol just kissed me. I can't believe an original vampire just kissed me. Now this is really something. I am pretty sure this wasn't my last meeting with Kol and more meetings are yet to happen. Damon on the other hand started to get up and go after Kol but Ric stopped him somehow. I sighed in relief as Kol walked out of the grills completely and no one got hurt. A smile was plastered on my lips though, however when I looked back at Damon my smile fell instantly because he was glaring daggers at me

"Jacq, what are you doing and what the hell is going on?" asked Ric. Should I tell them? Yes, I think I should inform them that two originals are in town right now and it's very possible that they are up to no good. Everyone should stay alert

"Ric, tell everyone to come to the boarding house right now, I think we have a problem at our hands" I said with a serious voice and left to see the manager and inform him that I am getting off work early today. Within an hour everyone except Amelia was at the boarding house. Damon was still filled up with anger and he was shooting really dangerous glares at my way that I completely pretended to ignore

"So, what kind of problem we have now?" asked Stefan with his serious face. I was leaning against the crouch side with arms crossed over my chest. I wasn't hyperventilating like I should have considering the problem here rather I was quite relaxed about the whole thing "We have two originals roaming around the town right now" I said calmly and just like I expected everyone got shocked hearing this

"You have got to be kidding me. Please tell me that Kol guy isn't an original vampire" said Damon exclaiming loudly and I couldn't help but smirk

"As a matter of fact, he is. How else do you think, he was able to compel you?" I said in a casual tone of voice but Damon was startled to hear this

"He compelled me?" said Damon in a questioning tone. He looked at Alaric and he nodded his head in affirmation. Then suddenly Damon was right in front of me with a pissed off look on his face

"You knew he was an evil original vampire and still you were flirting with him and you even let him kiss you. Are you slowly descending to madness now?" Damon yelled at me angrily right at my face. I glared back at him this time and stepped back from him to increase some distance between us

"Descending to madness? Of course not, flirting with Kol was a smart move. Actually you should thank me for flirting with him" I said with a cool attitude and a wise face

"What? You did not just say that" Damon widened his eyes at me. He is really getting pissed off right now. However, I narrowed my eyes at him as well

"If I hadn't distracted him from your rude behavior, you would be dead by now along with a few more innocent people back at the grills" I looked at everyone else then

"Whatever you do, don't get on Kol Mikaelson's bad side. He really knows how to get even with his enemies" I warned them with dead seriousness, I vividly remembered Damon and Elena's encounter with Kol in the show when they went off to see Mary. If they weren't off limits at that time, Kol would have finished both of them without a second thought. Damon sneered to himself thinking about the original

"Well there won't be any side to him because I will drive a white oak stake through his heart before the sun rises tomorrow" said Damon more to himself than to us. I rolled my eyes to myself. I hope Bonnie kept those stakes that Ric and I made somewhere safe and secret where Damon wouldn't be able to find them.

"No, you wouldn't do anything like that" I said in a warning tone but Damon heed no attention to it

"Watch me" he said to me smirking and I couldn't help but glare at him

"Listen to me carefully Damon; killing Kol will be the end of all the other vampires he ever created. We can't touch him, or any other original. Get that through your thick skull" Damon wasn't happy about it as expected but he agreed not to kill him in his mind however didn't say a word to us out loud

"I am still gonna make him pay for kissing you" stated Damon like a stubborn child and I narrowed my eyes at him

"Correction, he kissed me because I let him. It wasn't forceful. Besides, it was just a kiss. Why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Damon glared at me as I said that

"I know you were deliberately trying to piss me off but still I can't believe you let him kiss you. And yes, it is a big deal for me and it's because I love you and I am jealous right now and I won't get any peace until I kick his original ass" I sighed heavily and shook my head to myself

"Look Damon, we have a loads to do, so please don't make us waste our time arranging a funeral for you. Messing with Kol is nothing but a death wish. He will break your neck and rip your heart out before you would even know about it. So, I suggest you forget about your plan of kicking his original ass and do us all a favor" I think I explained quite elaborately why Damon shouldn't go after Kol but as hot headed as Damon was, he ignored every word I said

"Why do I have a feeling that you are actually trying to protect him while showing concern for me? Whose side are you on really?" asked Damon with eyes narrowed at me dangerously. I rolled my eyes at him

"Obviously on Kol's, I know the truth is always bitter but he is far more important than you are. Besides, he is good looking and actually I kind of like him" if you think I am trying to provoke Damon's anger more, then you are thinking absolutely right. And it worked perfectly too. Damon was practically shaking with rage and his vampire face was coming out as well. Oh how I enjoy tormenting him.

"Hey knock it off you two" said Stefan and got in between us. He pushed Damon away from me

"Jacq, stop toying with Damon, you know how he gets" said Stefan to me like a concerned father. I lowered my face to hide my smirk

"Let's get back to business shall we? Who is the other original in town?" asked Katherine with serious voice. I took a deep breath

"Well the other original is Kol's sister Rebekah. She is the only girl original. She has quite a temper and very impatient. She can be extremely cruel when needed otherwise she has a good heart. Also she is a lonely girl and craves for attention" I described Rebekah and Kol some more for everyone to understand them

"So, what do you suggest we should do, if not kill them?" asked Caroline curiously

"All we need to do is keep an eye on them and find out why they are here? Though I have a feeling that they are here to retrieve Klaus's body but I could be wrong. But still, we need to protect the cave all the time and see what else they are up to as well. And some of us should try to find Elijah. If things get out of control with them suddenly we won't be able to calm down the situation without Elijah" I said in a conversational tone, not being so worried about the originals

"But we have no idea where he is" said Rose still fearing to speak Elijah's name. Though the fear is a lot less than how it was before

"Well that's your problem. I had to warn you about the originals so I did. My job is done here. Now how you handle the situation is up to you guys?" I said calmly and prepared to leave the house as well. I should warn Amelia too. I don't think the group would be able to handle the originals properly without my help. I will be there of course and have their backs for sure, it's just they wouldn't know about it. Because the more I am gonna interact with them in person the more I am gonna let them in my life which I absolutely shouldn't allow and prevent it from happening at all cost

"So you are still on 'don't want anything to do with us' mode. Why did you bother with warning us then?" said Damon rudely. I kind of anticipated this question from him and I had the answer ready to it too

"I want you guys to stay away from me because I don't want you involved in my problems but original vampires aren't exactly my problem only. That's why like the good responsible citizen I am of this town, I had to let you guys know about it. Otherwise I really wouldn't have bothered informing you about them. You should be thankful to me for giving you a heads up about this rather than be rude to me" Damon sighed heavily in hopelessness. The others didn't say anything even though they wanted to take Damon's side and argue with me on this matter. I started to make my way towards the door when my eyes fell on Elena's necklace. I had completely forgot about this part

"Um… Elena, I think it's best you don't wear that necklace for sometime" Elena frowned at me with confusion like others

"Why?" she is up for a shock now

"Because it belongs to Rebekah and last time I mean in the show, she tried to kill you for wearing this" Elena gaped at me as I said that and looked at Stefan who was equally shocked. Before they could ask me some more questions, I got out of there. I don't know why but I have a feeling that this is only the beginning of something terrible.

**AN: This is it for now. The next update might take some time to come up. Lots of love, kisses and hugs**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: A lot happened in this chapter. I hope you will enjoy reading it. Thanks for the reviews. They are amazing, so keep them coming. Here goes the story...  
**

**Chapter 22: Planning A Murder **

**Third Person's POV**

Rebekah Mikealson the blond beautiful original vampire walked into the administration office of Mystic high. All the students around the place were preparing for the homecoming dance tonight. They were decorating the school and making arrangements for the party. Rebekah was there to enroll herself in the school. She and her brother Kol are gonna stay in Mystic Falls for some time. When Elijah resurrected Rebekah, Finn and Kol, the first thing Rebekah asked was 'where is Nik?' her beloved brother. Elijah didn't answer the question neither explained anything to her about how he was able to pull the daggers out of their hearts. Elijah only said that they didn't have to be alone anymore and that they could live as a family together from now on like old times. But for Rebekah their family was incomplete without Klaus. She started to ask Elijah questions about what happened to their brother exactly but Elijah avoided her interrogation like plague.

Finn was off to look for Sage three days after he was resurrected. Sage the woman Finn loved with his whole heart. She will always be the one and only for him for eternity. That left Elijah with Rebekah and Kol. Kol didn't give a damn about Klaus neither about what happened to him nor about where he is? He was more busy enjoying his life and catch up with the modern age. However, Rebekah was growing impatient and angry day by day. Elijah's ignorance was getting on her nerves. And as hot headed as Rebekah was, she couldn't take it anymore and one day she walked out of the house. They were living in Venice at that time far away from Mystic Falls. Rebekah decided to start looking for Klaus. Kol was getting bored so he decided to join his sister. Elijah let them walk out and start their journey but kept an eye on them always and made sure that neither of them found out anything about Klaus or what happened to him? Rebekah and Kol came into USA but they were still clueless about where Klaus was. They went to Chicago first after arriving in the united states. There Rebekah went to Gloria's bar. That was the place where Nik had dagger-ed her almost ninety years ago. She was astonished to see Gloria still alive and quite healthy. Rebekah knew she was a witch but still the dark skinned woman should be dead in this decade. Gloria obviously recognized Rebekah right away too.

**Flash Back **

_Kol made himself busy right away with booze and beautiful girls when they entered Gloria's bar. However, Rebekah wasn't interested in getting drunk that night. She was looking around the bar, recalling memories. A lot of things has changed since the last time she was here. Rebekah walked up to Gloria who was working at the bar, taking orders and serving people their drinks. As Gloria's eyes fell on Rebekah she was surprised very much _

_"You have got to be kidding me. I remember you" said Gloria looking at Rebekah's smiling face _

_"Hello Gloria" said Rebekah wondering how this woman is still alive_

_"It's been a long time since I last saw you Rebekah. What brings you here after all these years?" Gloria didn't know that Rebekah was in a casket for past ninety years. So it was quite a shock for the witch to see the original vampire girl standing in her bar after such a long time. _

_"I am just visiting Gloria, but I must say I am very surprised to see you here. Shouldn't you be-"_

_"Old and dead? Now if I die who is gonna run this place, huh?" said Gloria with mirth in her voice_

_"But still how are you still alive?" asked Rebekah curiously _

_"I can slow the aging down some, herbs and spells but don't worry it will catch up to me one day" answered Gloria while Rebekah nodded her head in understanding _

_"You are now quite a powerful witch I see" said Rebekah, an idea just came into her mind_

_"Powerful enough" said Gloria realizing that Rebekah was thinking about something, planning to do something and that would require her help. Gloria knew exactly what it is that Rebekah wants. After all she met the girl Jacqueline just a few days ago. And she told Gloria almost everything about what happened with Klaus. Rebekah is looking for her brother, for sure and Gloria also understood that Rebekah would ask her to help. But Gloria decided not to tell her about Klaus's whereabouts or what happened with him? After all if Klaus wasn't in a box right now, she would be dead already._

_"Gloria you must remember my brother Klaus, do you have any idea where he-" Gloria cut her off before she could complete her question_

_"No, dear, I don't know where your brother is" said Gloria quickly and started to pour drinks in glasses for the customers. Rebekah frowned in confusion. Why would Gloria suddenly get uneasy at the mention of her brother's name? Rebekah became sure that Gloria must know something about Klaus but she isn't telling her about it.  
_

_"Alright, then you could do some locating spells and find him out for me. Please Gloria, I need to know where my brother is" Rebekah requested at first. She knew Gloria could help her. She is a very strong and powerful witch after all. Gloria better agree to help her easily otherwise Rebekah would have no other choice but to force her into helping her. _

_"I am sorry Rebekah but I can't help you. You should also stop looking for your brother" said Gloria calmly but Rebekah was getting angry. Why no one wants her to know where Nik is? What the hell happened to him? Rebekah tried very hard not to glare at Gloria but her gaze became stern and cold automatically  
_

_"I will find my brother Gloria, no matter what" saying that Rebekah walked away from the bar stalking away angrily. Gloria sighed heavily and shook her head to herself. Little did she know that Rebekah wasn't done with her yet? When all the people left the bar and it was time for Gloria to go home, Rebekah again entered the bar. Gloria stood still and watched Rebekah coming up to her_

_"I thought you left for good. What are you still doing here?" asked Gloria as Rebekah stood right in front of her now_

_"I am not leaving until you tell me where my brother is Gloria. I know you know where he is right now" said Rebekah firmly with stern voice _

_"I told you I don't know" said Gloria with a strong voice as well but Rebekah wasn't blind that she wouldn't see that Gloria was bluntly lying to her_

_"You know I am not a very patient person Gloria, you would do yourself a favor if you just tell me what I want to know" said Rebekah now threateningly _

_"You know you don't scare me Rebekah" said Gloria confidently staring straight at Rebekah without any fear_

_"Well too bad, now I have no choice but to do this" Rebekah attacked Gloria with her vampire speed. But she made a big mistake of underestimating Gloria and thought that she could actually take the witch down on her own. Rebekah was thrown across the room right away before she could even touch Gloria. _

_"Don't make me do this to you Rebekah. Forget about Klaus and get out of here" said Gloria still sounded very calm and relaxed. No one could guess by the tone of her voice that she is being attacked by an original right now_

_"I don't think so that's going to happen Gloria" said Rebekah and getting up on her feet in vampire speed; she tried to attack Gloria again. An invisible force stopped Rebekah from getting anywhere near Gloria. She struggled against the force but it was too strong_

_"You know what happened to Nik, don't you? Why don't you just tell me where he is?" Rebekah yelled in anger and frustration _

_"I am sorry doll but I can't let you free the hybrid" saying that Gloria started chanting some spells that caused Rebekah to bend over in headache and she fell on ground holding the sides of her head. The pain was visible on her face. A small cry escaped her lips. She terribly wanted the pain to stop. And her wish was granted immediately. Rebekah was released from Gloria's spells. But when the blonde vampire looked up she saw that the witch Gloria was standing very still and her eyes were wide with pain. After a few seconds Gloria fell on ground with a loud thud and revealed Kol standing there with Gloria's heart in his hand and smirking quite evilly. Kol dropped Gloria's heart on the floor and pulled out a white handkerchief from his pocket then cleaned up the blood on his hand with it. Rebekah got up on her feet trembling a little bit while still staring at Gloria's laying body on the floor. Rebekah was happy to get rid of the pain but who is gonna tell her about her brother now_

_"You didn't need to kill her Kol, how we are going to find out about Nik now?" said Rebekah in a pissed off tone. She knows Kol doesn't care about Klaus and that irritates her a bit sometimes but right now Kol's ignorant attitude was just getting on Rebekah's nerve._

_"You are so ungrateful sister. Besides, she wasn't gonna tell you anything anyways" said Kol in his thick ancient accent. He was kind of feeling proud of himself for killing the witch so smoothly. Rebekah sighed heavily, feeling hopeless but then suddenly she remembered Gloria saying something. What did she mean by free the hybrid? Did Klaus already break the curse on him? If so then he is invincible now, what could possibly happen to him that he seemed to simply disappeared from the face of the earth? Klaus's disappearance was getting more and more mysterious and Rebekah had to solve it and get her brother back so that they could be a family again._

**End of Flashback **

After taking care of Gloria's body Rebekah and Kol started to head towards Mystic Falls because Kol had heard something about a werewolf attack in the town from someone in the bar earlier. Rebekah hoped that in Mystic Falls she would find out something about Nik. Besides, she was really excited about going back home. No matter what Mystic Falls will always be her home. That's where she was born and grew up after all. When Kol and Rebekah came into the town they found that everything was changed here but still it felt like home to them. Rebekah immediately bought a house in the town because she decided to stay here for a while. She wasn't sure about Kol but Kol too decided to stay in town for some time and take a break from traveling. While Kol started investigating about the werewolf attack in the town in his own way, Rebekah thought about living her life like a normal teenager girl for once. That's what brought her to Mystic Falls high.

Rebekah didn't need to fulfill any official requirement nor complete any formality for getting enrolled in the high school. She just compelled her way in and become a high school student in no time. Rebekah got out of the office room to get out and see what everyone else is doing for the homecoming dance, also introduce herself to the people around and get involved in some work. However before Rebekah could walk down the corridor and get out of the school building, she had to stop in her tracks. She was completely stunned because standing in front of her was Katherine. She was putting some things in a locker that seemed to belong to her. Rebekah knew Katherine very well. She wasn't in a casket back then when Katherine came into Klaus and Elijah's life as the Patrova doppelganger. That wench ruined her brother's plan of breaking the curse on him by turning herself into a vampire almost five hundred years ago. What the hell she is doing here? Rebekah wondered to herself. Rebekah wasn't sure if Katherine would recognize her but she walked up to her with angry long strides thinking about confronting the vampire.

Elena was worried about the originals in town. What do they want? If they want Klaus back then how are they gonna stop them from getting to him? And if they somehow managed to release Klaus from the spell that Bonnie put on him then it would be a disaster for everyone in this town. However even with all the tension going on with the gang they decided to participate in the homecoming dance. Well mostly because Caroline would kill them if they don't. So, they were all preparing themselves for the dance tonight and participated in the arrangements as well. Caroline and Tyler were decorating a van at the parking lot, Bonnie and Anna along with Matt and some other kids were decorating the hall where the dance is going to take place. Elena would join them soon. Stefan wouldn't show up until the dance begins. He and Damon are looking for the originals throughout the town while Katherine was guarding the cave and Rose was on finding Elijah duty.

They were all doing their jobs and the situation seemed under control perfectly. But still danger is roaming around Mystic Falls right now and a tiny mistake could destroy everything, say Klaus could wake up and kill them all. So everyone was being extra careful. Elena shut the locker door and turned away from it to walk towards the hall but she found her way blocked. A blonde girl was standing in her way and she was looking at her with not such a friendly look. Elena frowned at the girl in confusion

"Excuse me, do I know you?" asked Elena even though she was sure that she never seen this girl before in her life. Rebekah smiled cruelly at Katherine not knowing it's actually Elena

"Perhaps you don't know me but I know you Katerina" Elena's eyes widen. She understood that the blonde girl was thinking her Katherine. Before Elena could say anything the blonde haired girl snatched her in vampire speed and threw her into the girl's bathroom and locked the door from inside so that no one would come inside and interrupt her confrontation. Elena tripped and fell on the floor when Rebekah let go of her arm. Elena winched a little as her knees got hurt because of the impact of falling down so hard.

"I never thought I would meet you here in Mystic Falls above all the other places in this modern world. What are you doing here Katerina?" asked Rebekah as Elena slowly got up from the floor. Rebekah frowned in confusing because for a vampire Katherine seemed pretty weak and pathetic to her.

"I am not Katherine, my name is Elena" Elena finally spoke up and breathed out heavily. Elena realized by then that the blonde girl was actually a vampire however she didn't know yet that she was also an original vampire. And the very vampire Damon and Stefan were looking for at the moment. Rebekah didn't want to believe at first but then she grabbed Elena's arm again and checked her wrist and found a beating pulse there. Rebekah was shocked as she learned that this girl was indeed not Katherine neither a vampire.

"How is this possible, you look exactly like her" said Rebekah more to herself than to Elena then it hit her and she gasped a little

"You are a Patrova doppelganger too, aren't you?" Elena nodded her head hesitantly, unsure of what else to do. She was also confused about how this vampire knows so much. On the other hand Rebekah was more confused than Elena was. From what Gloria said Rebekah had assumed that Klaus has already become a hybrid. If so then how this doppelganger is still alive? Because as much as Rebekah knows she was pretty sure that the doppelganger has to die in the ritual. That's why the other doppelganger turned herself into a vampire. Is this means that Klaus is not a hybrid yet? Then why Gloria said Klaus is a hybrid now. So many questions and no one to answer them but Rebekah guessed that this doppelganger girl Elena might know something about Klaus.

"What do you know about Klaus?" asked Rebekah straight away. Hearing the name Elena's eyes got wide and a gasp accidentally escaped her lips. Elena now realized who this vampire is

"You are Rebekah" got out of Elena's mouth before she could stop it. Rebekah was surprised, actually shocked a little bit to hear the girl say her name

"You know who I am?" though Rebekah asked it like a question but it was actually a statement. Without a second thought Elena ran for the door but escaping an original wasn't an easy job at all actually it's impossible. So Elena could only take a step towards the door before Rebekah grabbed her throat and dragged Elena back in front of her again. Rebekah didn't want to go through interrogation trouble so she just looked deep into Elena's eyes. Elena wasn't wearing her vervain necklace or any other jewelry with vervain in it. So when Rebekah decided to compel her, Elena was easily compelled

"Tell me everything you know" said Rebekah in a strong voice as if hypnotizing the girl and Elena immediately started talking

Amelia was walking down the corridor to get to an empty class room to practice some spells. She was supposed to be the queen of the homecoming dance this year. But that's just not possible now. The only person talks to her now is Jacq. No one else wants her around. As depressing as it is but there is nothing Amelia could do about it now. She only hopes that in time they are gonna forgive her and be friends with her again. Amelia wasn't a bit interested in the dance tonight. She will probably stay at home and no one would bother about it. However, Amelia had to come at school to join the decoration work as she was a member of the decorating committee. But after sometime she just got bored of painting and making posters. Jacq can't talk to Amelia in public besides, she was working with some stranger kids in the field. So having nothing better to do to kill her time, Amelia decided to find herself an empty class room and practice some spells there.

The corridor was empty because everyone else was outside or in the hall downstairs. While passing by the girls' washroom Amelia heard someone scream inside. Obviously it made her stop in her tracks. Amelia walked up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked from the inside.

"Is someone in there?" Amelia asked loudly. The scream came out again and this time Amelia recognized the voice. It was Elena inside the room and something bad was happening with her. Amelia quickly opened the door using her magic this time. When she entered Amelia found a blonde vampire girl was sucking Elena's blood. Elena was losing her consciousness slowly and if the vampire keeps drinking her blood with this speed soon Elena would dry out and die. Amelia quickly started to chant some spells and threw the vampire off of Elena. Rebekah was caught off guard otherwise such simple magic wouldn't have worked on her. However, now Amelia managed to get the vampire's attention. She ran out of the washroom but Rebekah got to her in a blink of an eye.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Rebekah in a cruel fake friendly voice and smiled at Amelia evilly. Rebekah wiped out the blood from her mouth with her hand as she approached a scared Amelia. Amelia was backing away slowly and looking for a way out. Why the hell this corridor had to be empty right now? Why couldn't it be crowded and full of people? Amelia tried to do various spells on the vampire as she approached her but the vampire seemed invincible to her magic. Rebekah had had enough and wanted to finish the cat and mouse game she was playing with the young witch. She prepared to attack Amelia but suddenly Rebekah felt a few needles injecting something into her from her back. Vervain spread throughout Rebekah's body and she turned a bit pale. Rebekah turned around and found a tall guy standing at the end of the corridor with dart shooting gun in his hand. It was Alaric standing there. Rebekah started to walk up to him angrily. An average vampire would have fell down by now but Rebekah wasn't so easy to defeat. Ric shot her a few times more but she kept coming towards him. Amelia quickly used some spells on her and stopped Rebekah from reaching Ric and hurt him. This time her magic worked on the vampire because she was quite weak now. Rebekah still could have taken down both of them but she needs to rescue her brother first. She decided to leave them for now and come back later and get her revenge on them. Rebekah disappeared from there in a blink. Ric came up to Amelia

"Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern that made Amelia very happy inwardly

"Yeah, I am fine" said Amelia nodding her head "But Elena is in the washroom, that vampire was feeding on her" hearing that Ric ran into the washroom along with Amelia. Elena was standing on her feet now but looked extremely weak and she was holding her neck trying to stop the bleeding with her hand.

"Here, let me take care of it" said Amelia and put her own hand on Elena's hand and said some spells. Within minutes the wound healed up and the bleeding stopped. Elena looked at Amelia with grateful eyes

"Thank you. If you hadn't come to save me, I would be dead by now" said Elena meaning it. Amelia felt like it's the best day of her life

"I am glad I could help" said Amelia not sure what else to say

"Are you okay Elena?" asked Ric with serious concern. Elena nodded her head vehemently

"I am alright Ric, don't worry about me" said Elena taking a deep breath in "Ric, call Damon and Stefan. Tell them to come back as soon as possible. It was Rebekah. And she compelled me to tell her everything about Klaus. She now knows where he is"

**Jacqueline's POV **

Homecoming dance, it's so normal and drama free this time. No one contemplating a murdering plan, Mikael is still sleeping, Klaus is still in his casket, and Stefan is no one's prisoner this time. Also Elena wouldn't have to back stab Rebekah this time as well. I hated that in the show. True that Rebekah and Kol are in town and probably up to no good but still tonight is going to be a blast and everyone's gonna have a good time. I was painting a poster when Amelia came up to me running. One look at her face and I understood that something is going on wrong.

"What happened Amelia?" I asked wondering why she was looking so scared and pale

"Rebekah was here, she-" Amelia was heavily panting and she had to take deep breaths to calm herself down first and then talk again properly

"Rebekah attacked Elena just a while ago and compelled her to tell her everything about Klaus. She knows where Klaus is now" said Amelia still out of breath. Holy shit! This is a huge problem now. Rebekah would do everything in her power to wake up Klaus. She could easily kidnap someone and demand her brother's release. Too many people could get hurt now and some could even die. This wasn't supposed to happen

"Why wasn't Elena on vervain? She knew two original vampires are roaming around the town now" I said to myself angrily as Amelia shrugged her shoulders. That's just callousness. Everyone should have more vervain in their veins than blood. Sure I asked Elena to take off the necklace that belongs to Rebekah but I didn't say anything about getting off of vervain. One thing, I asked them to do one thing on their own and they managed to screw it up the first day. This is just great. Now I have to take care of this mess. I guess now it's time that Rebekah should learn the truth about her mother's death. Nothing else would stop her from resurrecting Klaus.

"Never mind, I guess I have to handle the situation on my own now" I said but Amelia gave me a look that shout out 'are you out of your fucking mind that you are thinking about going after the originals all alone'. I rolled my eyes at her

"Look, everyone else has messed up enough already. I am not letting them get involved into this anymore. And I know exactly what to do, so don't worry" Amelia was downright brooding at me now and her arms were crossed over her chest

"And what exactly it is that you are gonna do? I have just encountered Rebekah and she is damn strong. What could you possibly do against her or her brother?" I took a deep breath and shook my head to myself. When these people are gonna learn to trust me that I can take care of myself and keep them safe at the same time? And they should really start listening to me without arguing so much

"Just make sure no one messes with the originals…. if they wish to stay alive that is" saying that I rushed away from there and got into my car. I needed to reach the Lockwood old cellar as fast as possible. I should warn Katherine too about Rebekah and what just happened. I pulled out my cell phone and called Katherine. She picked up on the first ring

"Jacq, how come you are calling me, I am really surprised" spoke up Katherine with touchiness. She was a bit hurt by my ignorance

"Well you will be shocked to hear what I have got to say" I said and informed her of the situation. Katherine was as expected really shocked to hear what happened.

"I think I have company right now" said Katherine in a low voice. It must be Rebekah. I wasn't worried about her rescuing Klaus because she simply can't enter the cave. However, I was worried about Katherine there

"Katherine, get out of there right now. She is an original. You won't stand a chance against her" Katherine tried to say something but the line ended suddenly. Something must be happening there right now. Shit, it can't be anything good. I drove faster and reached the Lockwood cellar within ten minutes. Once I got there, I saw Katherine trapped in a corner between two trees and Rebekah was trying to drive a small tree branch through Katherine's heart. Katherine was trying her best to get out of there and escape alive but Rebekah seemed furious and uncontrollable. I ran up to them fast

"Rebekah, stop it, please" I yelled out for her which distracted Rebekah a little but gave Katherine enough scope to get away from her. Rebekah's eyes turned towards me, pure rage and anger visible in her gaze. Before Katherine could reach me Rebekah got to me in a blink and grabbed me by my throat and thrust me into a tree.

"Jacq" came out from Katherine loudly, she was badly hurt but she was healing quickly. Katherine needed to get out of here this instant but she was standing not so far away from where Rebekah and I were because of me, looking for a way to get me out of Rebekah's death grip instead of running away. Who could have guessed Katherine would do something like this several months ago when she was nothing but an evil vampire for everyone.

"Katherine, get out of here right now" I could barely speak but I knew Katherine would hear me anyways. However, she didn't listen to me and attacked Rebekah while she was still choking me to death. Rebekah threw Katherine away using one hand only while still keeping her eyes on my face.

"So, you are Jacqueline, who stopped my brother's heart and put him into a casket and now his body is rotting down there. What should I do with you for doing something so inconceivable?" Rebekah suddenly grabbed my arm and twisted it hard and broke it in a blink. An air piercing scream escaped my chest. Katherine helplessly watched it. Rebekah was too strong for her. No matter what she does, she can't beat her. Moreover, she could risk Rebekah killing both of us.

"You low life human, you dared to stop my brother's heart. Do you know how it feels when the heart stops working in a body? Let me make you feel," saying that Rebekah started to push her fingers into my chest, tearing up the flesh there bits by bits. I felt her nails against my ribs and felt extreme pain but I couldn't scream this time because her other hand was squeezing my vocal cord mercilessly. In a moment her fingers would go through my bones and touch my heart and then it's only a matter of seconds, she would rip out my heart from my chest. However before she could torture me more and kill me finally Rebekah was thrown away from me. I fell on the ground right away. I was losing my consciousness slowly but I could still look

"Elijah" came out of my lips in a whisper. And then I blacked out

**Third Person's POV **

"Katherine, get Jacqueline out of here" said Elijah as he held his sister back. Katherine didn't waste a millisecond and grabbed Jacqueline's unconscious body and disappeared from there.

"Let go of me" Rebekah tried to get out of his brother's hold. Rebekah may be very strong but nothing near Elijah. Instead of letting go Elijah forced Rebekah to look at him

"You will never touch Jacqueline again, you hear me. I want you and Kol out of Mystic Falls right away" said Elijah in such voice that no one would dare to ignore but Rebekah wasn't afraid of him. She jerked his hands off of her arms

"That bitch put Nik in a casket. It's because of her our brother is in this condition right now and you are protecting her, unbelievable Elijah" said Rebekah with distaste and anger

"Well I helped her put Niklaus in a casket. If he wasn't down there right now, you wouldn't be standing here. You would have still had daggers in your hearts" that stopped Rebekah from retorting back right away. Elijah sighed heavily

"Niklaus isn't dead Rebekah. He is merely sleeping like you slept for over ninety years. He will join our family one day but not now. I have a promise to keep. No one will break his sleep until the right time comes for Niklaus to wake up. And no one means no one Rebekah" two siblings glared at each other heatedly. Elijah should have stopped Rebekah and kol from coming into this town but he was unable to do that. He learned about their whereabouts when they were already in town. Elijah didn't waste any time and came straight to Mystic Falls. Thankfully he reached his sister just in time otherwise she would have killed the girl who reunited him with his family by giving up her own life. Elijah learned about Jacq's return right when he decided to come back to Mystic Falls. However, he yet had to get the elaborate detail of how it actually happened. Elijah never thought he would meet Jacqueline again and moreover under such circumstances.

"Find Kol, you and Kol will leave town right now" ordered Elijah but Rebekah wasn't ready to follow it

"And what you are going to do brother? Wait for your precious Jacqueline to wake up and see if she is alright then apologize to her for not protecting her properly" Elijah gave Rebekah a stern look

"Yes, that's exactly what I am going to do sister" Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother

"I am not going anywhere Elijah. I think I will stay here. This place is my home after all. I have already enrolled myself in the high school here" Elijah may have made a promise but Rebekah didn't and she will wake up Klaus no matter what and no matter what she has to do to make it happen. Elijah seemed to just read her mind

"Whatever you are planning to do Rebekah it won't work. And if you ever try to hurt Jacqueline again or anyone she cares about, I will make sure the dagger is back in your heart sister" saying that Elijah walked away from the place leaving a very enraged Rebekah behind.

**At the Boarding House: **

Katherine has already fed Jacqueline her blood and her wounds are healed but still she was unconscious. Katherine carried her inside the boarding house where Damon, Stefan, Ric and Elena were talking. Elena was telling them what happened with Rebekah earlier and what she told her about Klaus under compulsion. Everyone was shocked when they saw Katherine there with an unconscious Jacq. Damon rushed to them first

"What happened?" he asked Katherine with anxiousness and worry. He was smelling blood, Jacq's blood and noticed it on her clothes as well.

"Rebekah tried to kill her" replied Katherine shortly. Damon pulled Jacq in his arms and carried her bridal Style up to his room. Everyone else followed them upstairs quickly

"What exactly happened Katherine?" asked Stefan very worried and tensed up. At first that original attacked Elena and now Jacq. They need to do something about it fast before the originals managed to kill someone. Though Jacq told them not to use the white oak stakes because that would kill many other vampires in the world as well along with the originals but now it seems that they don't have any other option but to take action against them. Katherine started telling them what really happened at the Lockwood old cellar. Damon was both worried and furious. He wanted to rip off Rebekah's head and he sure will.

"How did Jacq know that Rebekah attacked me? I didn't say anything to her" asked Elena confused about how Jacq found out about the attack. Amelia obviously didn't tell them that she informed Jacq about the attack the minute she got the chance to do so

"I don't know but she asked me to get out of there but before I could get out, Rebekah came and attacked me" said Katherine, her clothes were soaked with her own blood too but she was completely healed and okay. Katherine just needs to feed from a blood bag then she would be strong again

"If you were under Rebekah's attack then who saved you and Jacq?" asked Alaric wondering

"Elijah" Katherine replied in one word

"What? He is here too?" Stefan said surprised very much like others

"Yes, he is, probably to stop his siblings from causing us more troubles" said Katherine, hoping that Elijah would make Rebekah and Kol get out of town right away. She doesn't want any original vampire anywhere near her again.

"Well too bad, he is in town. Now he would have to watch his sister die and perhaps his brother as well. Because I am gonna kill both of them tonight" said Damon and prepared to leave the room after glancing at Jacq's laying form for one last time. Damon didn't want to leave Jacqueline at the time but that original has to pay for what she did. And Damon wouldn't find any peace until he drove a white oak stake through her heart and kill the bitch for good. He will return before Jacq wakes up. However, Stefan stopped him from leaving

"What are you thinking of doing Damon?" he asked curiously

"I am gonna find Bonnie, take a white oak stake from her then kill that original bitch and make our lives trouble free again" said Damon enthusiastically while his eyes sparkled with fire of revenge

"But killing her would kill all the other vampires she ever created Damon" said Elena, true that Rebekah tried to kill her and she needs to be stopped but completely kill her seemed wrong to Elena. There are vampires out there who don't deserve to die suddenly. Besides, they don't know who turned Pearl and Anna and Stefan's best friend Lexi could be of Rebekah's blood line too. By killing Rebekah they would put their lives at stake and many others as well

"And I am pretty sure; I don't give a damn about it Elena. She tried to kill Jacq and you as well. She needs to die" said Damon his voice intimidating. Elena looked at Stefan, hoping he would support her but Stefan was in deep thoughts. Rebekah was a great threat to every one of them. Elijah may be in town but how long could he hold back his sister before she releases Klaus. And Stefan could only imagine what would happen if that hybrid wakes up. Elena will become a blood bag for the rest of her life and everyone's life would be in danger.

"Damon's right, we need to put her down" Elena gaped at Stefan as he said that. It surprised Damon and Ric too. Katherine somehow guessed from beforehand that Stefan would say this and she doesn't care about it either. It's Klaus who created her bloodline not Rebekah. So she doesn't give it a damn if the Salvatore brothers kill her.

"Good, let's go then. You are good at pursuing Judgy so I am gonna leave it to you little bro' to get a white oak stake from her. And Ric you are gonna give us back up if we need it" said Damon in an authoritative tone. Elena didn't approve killing Rebekah but there was nothing she could do about it. It wasn't because Elena thought Killing Rebekah was unfair or something because if that original dies she would be kind of relieved but Elena was worried about other vampires of her blood line. But the only thing she could do at the moment was listening to the Salvatore boys and Ric about how to stake Rebekah and kill her successfully. Katherine however shook her head at their stupidity as Stefan, Damon and Ric planned the attack on an original as if they were going to attack a bunny in the woods.

"I knew you guys were idiots but never thought to this extent" all the three men frowned at her feeling offended for sure

"What do you mean?" asked Stefan with a calm voice but inwardly feeling a bit pissed off as well

"I am a five hundred years old vampire. If I didn't had a shot against that original then what on earth makes you think that you three could kill her and live to tell the tale?" the others looked at each other

"Well she does have a point" said Ric right away. He knew their plan wouldn't have worked from the beginning because Damon was recklessly deciding everything. To take down an original they need to plan properly and involve more people.

"Besides, do you really think that Elijah would let you kill his little sister so easily? There are three of them. Even with the white oak stakes, you can't kill anyone of them. You wouldn't even be able to go near them the way you are thinking of doing it" said Katherine and no one said anything against her because she was absolutely right

"So, what do you suggest we should do? Obviously you are way better than us at planning someone's death" said Damon with a cocky bitter smirk at Katherine

"I do have a plan but it won't be possible without the Bennett witch with us" said Katherine getting involved in the murdering plan without declaring it

"Bonnie will never help you with this" said Elena confidently

"After we are gonna tell her what that original vampire bitch did to you and Jacq, I think she will be more willing than us to kill her" said Damon sure of himself and it faltered Elena's confidence as well

"So, tonight is going to be Rebekah's last night" said Stefan, definitely hoping for it. Damon, Stefan, Ric and Katherine got out of the house to get more people involved in this killing plan and execute it properly while Elena stayed behind and waited for Jacqueline to wake up. Elena could only wonder what would Jacq do when she is gonna wake up and find out that they had killed one original even though she had warned them several time already not to touch any of the member of the original family. It wouldn't be anything pleasant for sure.

**AN: This is it for now. The next chapter has lots of action as well. I will update soon. Please read and review. Lots of love for you all**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Very Sorry for the late update friends. I was very busy with my exams. Anyways this is another chapter for you. Thanks for the reviews. The story continues from here...  
**

**Chapter 23: Homecoming Dance **

When I woke up I didn't feel any pain throughout my body like I thought I would. I only felt a little dizziness in my head that's all. I found myself in Damon's room. I wasn't surprised at that. Katherine must have brought me here after I fainted. But where is everyone? Especially Damon, I thought I would find him hovering over me when I would wake up. But he was nowhere in the room. I got up from the bed and went downstairs. It's evening already. So, I assumed that everyone is at the homecoming dance right now though it seems unlikely. After the attacks today, I thought no one would go to the dance tonight. But apparently I was wrong because everyone seemed to be there including Damon which also wasn't making any sense to me. Damon would never go to the dance to enjoy especially when I was lying unconscious on his bed. Something else is going on. Once I reached the living room I found Elena sitting on the crouch reading an old journal. Wait a minute, what is Elena doing here? She was supposed to be at the dance right now with everyone else if that's where the others are. What the hell is going on? It's something fishy. Suddenly I started to have a bad feeling

"Elena" I called out for her, gaining her attention. Elena looked up from the journal in hand and saw me standing in the room. She stood up from the crouch and came over to me quickly with worry and concern written all over her face.

"Jacq, are you alright? How are you feeling now?" asked Elena anxiously

"I am fine Elena but what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at the dance right now?" Elena seemed troubled as I asked her the question. I looked at her suspiciously

"Elena, what is going on?" I asked with serious voice now being sure that something is definitely going on with the rest of the gang by the look on Elena's face

"Jacq, I can't go to the dance tonight" said Elena with an unsure voice. I frowned at her with confusion

"Why not?" I asked wondering what is up with her. What she is hiding from me?

"Because Stefan didn't want me to" I frowned at her with more seriousness

"What do you mean Stefan didn't want you to go to the dance? Elena what are you not telling me?" I asked with dead serious voice now. Elena contemplated for a moment whether to tell me or not and decided to tell me after thinking of something for a moment

"Damon and Stefan are going to kill Rebekah tonight at the Homecoming dance. Everyone else is helping them too" said Elena with a low guilt filled voice as I gaped at her openly

"You are joking right? Please tell me you are just kidding Elena" but Elena sighed heavily and shook her head

"I am not kidding Jacq. They are ready to kill Rebekah tonight. I tried to change their mind but they didn't listen to me. Right now they are just waiting for Rebekah to show up at the dance. Once she arrives there, they are gonna kill her with white oak stake" I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath to calm down my panicked and angry mind. Every time I ask them not to do something, that's exactly what they do one way or another. I mean what the hell is wrong with these people? Everything has its limit and they are again about to cross a line now.

"Which part of we can't kill an original because that would kill hundreds other vampires in this world, they were unable to understand?" I heavily exhaled the breath I was holding in

"I agree with you Jacq. Killing Rebekah is not right. Not to mention it could kill Pearl and Anna too because they don't know which blood line they belong to. It's possible that they are of Rebekah's blood line. That's why Stefan and Damon didn't tell them anything about killing Rebekah because obviously they would try to stop them from killing her if they knew. Damon knows killing Rebekah could kill Anna and Pearl as well but he doesn't care. All Damon cares about is taking revenge on Rebekah for hurting you. They kept it a secret from Jeremy as well. And Stefan is with him on this because Rebekah hurt me as well" tell me why am I not surprised to hear all these. The over protectiveness of the Salvatore brothers about their girls, it's unnerving sometimes really.

"And you were just sitting here doing nothing about it" I said to Elena in a disbelieving voice

"What could I possibly do Jacq?" asked Elena feeling offended a bit. I rolled my eyes at her

"You could have informed Pearl or Anna about it. You could have warned Rebekah or at least inform Elijah about it" I said to her, finding it hard to believe that Elena couldn't think of something so simple

"I can't do anything to stop them Jacq and neither can you" said Elena sternly and I frowned at her in confusion

"What do you mean?" Elena sighed heavily before answering my question

"We are trapped in this house Jacq. None of us could get out of here. They made Bonnie do a spell, so we are stuck in the boarding house until they come back from the dance after killing Rebekah" my jaws dropped hearing this

"They knew if you wake up before they could kill Rebekah, you would try to stop them. They didn't want to take any chance with this plan of theirs. Tonight Rebekah will be killed Jacq and there is nothing we could do about it" since when did they get so fucking smart? I searched my pockets for my cell phone but it wasn't on me

"Where is my cell phone?" I asked and Elena sighed again

"They took our cell phones with them, so that we wouldn't be able to contact with anyone outside. I told you they aren't leaving anything at chance this time" I realized that only Damon and Stefan can't think of all of these things. Katherine is involved with them too. I will get mad at them later but right now I have to find a way to get out of here anyhow. Rebekah can't die tonight. I won't let this happen

"Elena, if you don't have your cell phone on you than how did you know that they are waiting for Rebekah at the party?" I asked suspiciously. Elena could be on their side too and just lying to me

"Matt's outside, he is informing me about the situation in every half an hour. But he won't come inside until Rebekah is dead. Damon compelled him not to enter the house under any circumstance and I can't get out, so-" well he may cannot come inside on his own but that doesn't mean we can't bring him in somehow. I took in a deep breath and looked at Elena intensely

"Elena, you do realize that we shouldn't let Rebekah die, don't you? If she dies, many other vampires will be dead along with her. Pearl, Anna and Lexi, they are our friends Elena. We can't let them die" Elena nodded her head in understanding

"I understand you Jacq. I don't want this to happen either. But there is nothing we can do" said Elena with a helpless look on her face

"There is something that we can do Elena. But I can't do it alone without your help. Would you help me save Rebekah? Please Elena, I know what she did to you but for our friends' sake. Please" Elena nodded her head after thinking for a moment only. She inhaled a deep breath

"What do you have on mind?"

**Third Person's POV **

"Is she here yet?" asked Stefan obviously about Rebekah. Caroline shook her head, answering him in negative. Everyone was dancing around and having fun but the gang was impatiently waiting for Rebekah to come to the dance. They were walking around the dance floor like predators.

"What if she has changed her mind about coming to the dance?" asked Bonnie to Damon while running her eyes over the crowd and hoping to spot a certain blonde vampire. Bonnie wasn't really in favor of this murdering plan but Stefan always had special talent in pursuing people. At the moment both Damon and Stefan was possessing one white oak stake each. They have planned out the whole thing perfectly. No matter what goes wrong, they are ready for it.

"Be an optimist Witchy, she will come. Her death will bring her here" said Damon confidently. However he too was wondering where the damn original is? It's not possible that she found out about their plan of killing her.

"You do realize that Jacq will be extremely pissed when she will find out that you killed an original, don't you Damon?" said Bonnie in a matter of fact tone. Damon looked at her with narrowed eyes

"Not you, we... we are killing an original together honey. So when Jacq's gonna find out that WE killed an original, she would definitely be very pissed at every one of us. So, I hope you guys have something in your mind to calm down Jacq and not let us face her wrath" said Damon in a Damon way but with seriousness in his undertone, however Bonnie rolled her eyes at him

"I have a great idea" came from Caroline that only Damon, Stefan and Katherine could hear "After we kill Rebekah, why don't we leave it up to Damon to face Jacq first and make her understand why we had to kill an original when she clearly forbade us to do so" said Caroline in a chipper happy voice that was dripping out sarcasm. Damon frowned at her angrily while Katherine and Stefan smirked

"Well, I am fully supporting this idea" said Katherine "What do you say Stefan?" however Stefan didn't answer her instead he was looking attentively at the entrance. He looked a bit tensed up too. Tyler has just entered the hall with a blonde girl who wasn't Caroline but she was in fact Rebekah. Damon looked at Alaric and he nodded his head in confirmation that the girl indeed was the original vampire they were waiting for.

"Everyone, take position" said Damon in a low whisper that only another vampire could hear if paying attention properly "It's time to kill an original" Damon said that in his mind while eying Rebekah hatefully.

**Jacqueline's POV **

"Elena, search for his cell phone" I said as I pulled Matt's unconscious body inside the house from the doorway. We had created a little fire earlier in the house. Seeing smoke, Matt came to check up on Elena. He was standing at the door, not trying to enter even though he looked worried about Elena's safety. Using the element of surprise, Elena hit Matt on his head, knocking him out instantly. He fell on the ground near the door. I quickly pulled Matt inside, so that we could use his phone

"Here" Elena handed me Matt's cell phone. I quickly dialed Amelia's number. I knew she would be at her home right now, probably crying her eyes out for the terrible changes of her situation. Amelia was supposed to be the homecoming dance queen this year and she was going to go with Damon to this dance but nothing like that is happening now. And Amelia is absolutely distraught and upset about this. I just hoped that she would answer her phone even though she must be miserable right now. Thankfully Amelia picked up the call

"Hello" came from the speaker. Amelia's voice sounded sad and gloomy. She must be crying

"Amelia, it's me Jacq" I said with anxiousness. I was tensing up more with every passing second

"Jacq…. where the hell are you? I have been calling you for hours now. You just went off running after an original….. Are you alright?" asked Amelia sounding genuinely worried for me. But I didn't have the time to be happy about it

"Listen Amelia, something happened, and I need your help right now" I explained Amelia the situation shortly and she is coming over to the boarding house fast. I hang up the call and all we can do now is, wait for Amelia to arrive here and take off the spell from the house for long enough so that Elena and I could get out of here and stop the fatality from happening. Elena was mildly confused after hearing my and Amelia's conversation. I bet she never expected such thing that Amelia and I could be actually friendly towards each other and have a secret alliance between us as well. I know Elena shouldn't have found out about this. But there was no other choice but to let her know.

"You are friends with Amelia?" asked Elena with disbelieve in her voice that I expected to hear

"Yeah, kind of" I said uneasily, wishing Elena to just drop the topic but it didn't happen

"I can't believe it. How can you be friends with her Jacq above all other people? After everything she did to you. I don't understand" said Elena with frustrated undertone in her voice

"Some things are not so easy to understand Elena"

**Third Person's POV  
**

"So Tyler, why you came at the dance without a dance partner in the first place?" asked Rebekah as Tyler danced with her on a slow music

"If I had a dance partner with me, I wouldn't have this lucky opportunity to dance with such a gorgeous girl like you" Rebekah smiled feeling proud of herself and liked Tyler for complimenting her so much. The others were dancing around them. Stefan with Caroline and Damon with Bonnie, Katherine wasn't in the room because that would have made Rebekah suspicious right away. She was outside, waiting for Tyler to lure Rebekah out there.

"Caroline, don't look at their way so often" said Stefan as he noticed Caroline often glaring at Rebekah for being so mushy with Tyler. And Tyler too seemed to like dancing with her which wasn't helping the situation for Caroline at all.

"There is no reason to be jealous about it. You know he is just pretending" Caroline sighed out a little and looked away from the dancing couple and concentrated on dancing with Stefan instead. Rebekah looked around the other people when Tyler swirled her and her eyes caught a glimpse of Stefan. Her dead heart started beating again at the thought of Stefan being here in the dance. Rebekah looked around carefully now and really found Stefan there. He was dancing with another blonde girl. Rebekah looked at Tyler

"Tyler would you please excuse me for a moment" Tyler nodded his head lightly feeling suspicious about it. He was supposed to lead Rebekah out of the dance floor and take her to the back side of the school building where they are planning to stake her. Rebekah made her way towards Stefan confidently

"May I have a dance with you Mr. Stefan Salvatore?" asked Rebekah. Stefan was highly confused as to how Rebekah knew his name. He was getting a little tensed up too. Caroline looked worriedly at Stefan. He nodded his head and let go of Caroline and held Rebekah's hand and started to dance.

"Was she your girlfriend?" asked Rebekah talking about Caroline obviously and with a bit jealously in her tone that Stefan noticed quite clearly which confused him more

"No, she is just a friend" replied Stefan truthfully. It made Rebekah very happy

"Good to know, you are still single" Stefan frowned at her confusedly

"How do you know who am I?" asked Stefan sounding genuinely confused which made Rebekah frown at him as well. It didn't take Rebekah long to understand that Klaus must have compelled Stefan to forget everything about them the last time they met him. It was also the time when Klaus had daggered Rebekah and put her in a dead sleep for ninety years.

"You don't remember anything do you Stefan?" said Rebekah sounding a bit sad

"Exactly what should I remember?" asked Stefan now feeling that Rebekah is holding some secret about him that he seemed to forget about just like he forgot about his friendship with Klaus. Rebekah smiled at Stefan but that didn't reach her eyes

"This isn't the first time we are meeting Stefan" said Rebekah and Stefan frowned at her with more confusion

"When did I meet you before? I really don't remember anything about it" said Stefan honestly and he really wants to know. On the other hand Damon and Caroline who were dancing with Bonnie and Tyler at the moment eavesdropped in on their conversation and found themselves equally confused like Stefan. When did Stefan meet Rebekah? The question was running through everyone's mind

"Let's get out of here. I will tell you everything that you forgot about" Stefan nodded his head and followed Rebekah out of the dance floor. Soon they got out of the school building and Rebekah suddenly engulfed Stefan in a loving embrace. Unsure of what else to do in this situation, Stefan wrapped his own arms around Rebekah. He just hoped Damon won't attack Rebekah right away because he really needs to know what he doesn't remember anymore.

**Jacqueline's POV **

Me, Amelia, Elena and Pearl the four of us were in my car and I was driving towards Mystic Falls high in a fast speed. I had stopped the car for a moment

"Amelia, are you good from here?" Amelia nodded her head

"Be careful Amelia, no one must find out that you helped us get out of the boarding house" Amelia nodded her head again

"Don't worry, I will be careful, best of luck," saying that Amelia got out of the car leaving me, Elena and Pearl inside. She will go back to her home and stay inside as if she never came out to rescue us. I turned to face Elena who was sitting in the back seat of the car with Pearl.

"Elena, do you promise, you won't say a thing to anyone about this secret friendship that Amelia and I have with each other. Can I trust you?" Elena nodded her head vehemently but I could clearly see in her eyes that she is gonna spill the beans the first chance she is gonna get. I sighed heavily. Elena still wasn't wearing her vervain necklace, how careless of her but good for me and I knew for a matter of fact that she wasn't on vervain a bit as well. I looked at Pearl and she nodded her head in response, understanding immediately what I wanted her to do. Pearl in a blink made Elena look into her eyes.

"I am sorry Elena, but I can't take any chances either" I said as Pearl compelled Elena to forget about Amelia and the fact that she helped us in any way or that she and Elena herself had any part in the plan of rescuing Rebekah.

"Tell her that she has no idea, how I was able to break the spell and got out of house" Pearl looked at Elena more deeply as her eyes dilated once more

"You have no idea how Jacq broke the spell on the boarding house" Elena repeated what Pearl said in first person statement.

"Now, tell her to go back to the boarding house and take care of Matt and wait for others to get back there" Pearl compelled Elena with that and Elena got out of the car as well. Then it was only me and Pearl in the car. After we got out of the boarding house I went straight to Anna's house and picked up Pearl from here. She could be of Rebekah's blood line; I mean there is a huge possibility that she is. And killing Rebekah could kill Pearl and Anna as well. So, obviously Pearl agreed to help me right away.

"Elena told me that they have planned to isolate Rebekah in a deserted place from the dance floor. Then Bonnie will use her powers to keep Rebekah down. They are also gonna use some vervaina and werewolf venom on her, just in case. Then either Damon or Stefan is going to drive a white oak stake through Rebekah's heart" quite a smart plan and I am sure it would have worked perfectly if I were still trapped inside the boarding house.

"So, what are you planning to do?" asked Pearl "It's just the two of us against them all. I don't want to get Anna involved in this" I nodded my head agreeing with her

"I don't want Anna involved in this either. All we have to do is get Rebekah in this car and then we will take her to Elijah. Once she is with her brothers, no one could touch her then" Pearl thought of something for a moment

"I could get her in this car. But the problem is, how she is going to react seeing you in the car as well. I don't think she would give us any time to explain ourselves" Pearl was hundred percent right. Rebekah won't believe us a bit that we want to save her. It would sound downright ridiculous to her. She would think otherwise and could very possibly kill us instead. This is a problem but there must be a solution for it. I harassed my brain for an idea

"Okay, I have a plan but it's a bit risky, well too risky. We have to let them weaken Rebekah enough with vervain and werewolf poison. But before they could kill her, you would have to snatch Rebekah and get her out of there and bring her inside this car. Then we will go straight to Elijah" Pearl sighed heavily. I know it's extremely dangerous for both Pearl and Rebekah. There are so many things that could go wrong.

"I know it's next to impossible but this is the only way Pearl" Pearl nodded her head

"I will do it" I sighed in relief inwardly as Pearl agreed to the plan. Now all I hope is that the plan goes well and no one gets hurt in the process. We reached Mystic Falls high and much to our surprise we spotted Rebekah and Stefan outside of the school building and talking to each other peacefully

"Pearl what are they talking about?" Pearl focused on their conversation

"Stefan is saying that even after hearing everything, he can't remember meeting her before but he believes what she is saying" I understood that Rebekah must be telling Stefan about their past that Klaus compelled Stefan to forget about. I saw Rebekah cupping Stefan's face affectionately and she pulled him into a longing embrace. Stefan also hugged her back but there was hesitation in him. Suddenly five vervained darts were shot at Rebekah's back. She immediately started to turn grey and let go of Stefan instantly. Her face held shock. Rebekah must have never thought that Stefan would trap her like this. Stefan looked guilty though but he let others do their jobs. Caroline and Katherine held both Rebekah's arms as Bonnie cast a spell on her to keep her down. Damon came in view as well and he pulled out the white oak stake from his jacket pocket.

"Pearl now" Pearl went to Rebekah in vampire speed. Caroline didn't stand a chance against her. And before Katherine could do something Pearl held on Rebekah and escaped from there in a blink of an eye. Before I knew it Rebekah was inside my car. I quickly pressed the accelerator and drove away from there in high speed.

"Are they following us?" I asked Pearl who looked around but found no one

"No, I don't see anyone" Rebekah was very weak. She was barely conscious. And hopefully she didn't see Damon with a stake made of white oak tree wood. I just hope

"How is she doing?" I asked Pearl about Rebekah

"She is a bit weak now but I think she will be alright in no time. By the way, do you know where Elijah is right now?" I had asked Kol that day at the bar about where Rebekah is looking for a house to buy. So, I am gonna go to that area even though I am not sure if they are really staying there.

"I am not sure but I have a strong guess" I stopped the car in front of the biggest and most luxurious house in that location.

"Wait here, I will go and check it" Pearl was ready to argue about it but I didn't give her a chance

"You can protect Rebekah but I can't. You have to stay with her" though not liking the idea of my going to a stranger's house all alone, Pearl nodded her head. I walked inside the gate and knocked on the main door. The door opened after a while and Kol was standing right in front of me

"Jacq, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised and confused at the same time.

"Kol, hey" I was about to say something else when I unintentionally looked past him and found Elijah inside as well. He was coming towards the door to see who it is probably

"Elijah" came out from my lips without my realizing about it. Hearing his name Elijah came quickly to the door as well and was shocked to see me there

"Jacq" before I knew it I was hugging Elijah. And he too was hugging me back with warmth and adoration. Kol was highly confused now and was staring at us with questioning eyes

"How come you two know each other?" he asked suspiciously. Apparently he doesn't know anything about my friendship with Elijah neither about our past adventures. He indeed missed a lot of things

"It's a long story Kol. I will tell you some other time" I replied his answer which got him more confused and shocked. And not to mention irritated

"I was thinking about coming to see you myself. I can't apologize enough for what Rebekah did to you today" said Elijah and crap I had completely forgot about Rebekah for a moment

"It's okay Elijah. I would have done the same if I were her. I mean I did put her favorite brother into a casket after all. She has a right to be mad at me" now how could I tell him what Damon and Stefan were about to do to her because of attacking me and Elena. But I had to tell him so I took a deep breath

"Elijah, something happened this evening that you should know about" I then explained to him how Damon and Stefan planned to murder Rebekah at the dance and how Pearl and I saved her from getting killed at their hands. However, I left out the part that we have a few white oak stakes in our possession. The originals shouldn't know about this no matter how friendly they are with me. And I guess telling Damon about the stakes was a mistake too. Only if Bonnie had kept it a secret from everyone else. But no, she had to inform half of the town about it. This group doesn't have a clue about the value of secrecy.

"Where is she now?" asked Elijah calmly though I could tell that inwardly he is very anxious and worried. Rebekah is his sister after all.

"She is in my car with Pearl" I answer his question. Elijah and Kol got out of the house and I followed behind them. Kol was listening to the story carefully however he was still clueless about a hell lot of things and it was kind of driving him crazy. But he hadn't reacted on that at the moment. They got to my car and saw Rebekah inside, still looking a bit grey and still a little unconscious. Kol carried his baby sister inside the house. He was very pissed when he heard about what Damon and Stefan tried to do though he didn't show it openly but I knew he was. But I believe Elijah won't let him do anything stupid.

"You must be Pearl" said Elijah and Pearl bowed her head in respect

"It's an honor to meet you" said Pearl and Elijah smiled at her softly.

"We haven't officially met yet. I am Elijah" he extended his hand towards Pearl that she took with hesitation and shyness. Elijah kissed the back of her palm softly before letting go of her hand. I am sure my eye sight is perfectly fine and I am sure Pearl just blushed at Elijah's gentleman gesture. I looked between Pearl and Elijah. A smile crawled up my lips and I had to lower my head to hide that smile. They kind of look good together, actually they could make a good couple. I cleared my throat to intentionally embarrass them. It's not every day that you get to make an original feel uneasy because of some lady issues especially when it's Elijah.

"Let's get inside" said Elijah while throwing a stern look at me or perhaps at my smirk. And Pearl on the other hand had her head lowered, afraid to look up because of her blush.

"You guys go ahead, I have to park my car somewhere suitable" I bet Elijah was shaking his head at me in his mind but gave me a smile anyways. He led Pearl inside the house. I got in my car and parked it behind another car which was standing in front of the house that perhaps belongs to Elijah or Kol. As I got out of the car again to go back inside the house, I found myself pressed up against the car side and Kol was hovering over me

"Kol, what the hell do you think you are doing? Let go off me" I said strongly while trying to get out of his firm hold. Both his hands were gripping my arms strongly. It was actually hurting me a little, okay scratch that, it was hurting a lot.

"It's hurting, isn't it? You want me to let you go? Well, then perhaps you should start telling me what's the deal between you and Elijah?" he said smirking at me clearly enjoying my pain. I tried to hide my pain as much as possible. I didn't want him to enjoy it. Instead I put on a chilled out face as if my bones weren't threatening to break under his hands

"You have no idea who you are dealing with Kol" I said stupidly trying to intimidate him, Kol Mikaelson above all people in this damn world. I must have really lost it that moment and Kol also raised his eye brows at me but then he smirked. Definitely not taking me seriously a bit

"Oh do enlighten me love. I want to know everything about you" then he focused in my eyes "Tell me everything" I don't know if he was trying to compel me or not but I informed him anyways

"I am on vervain Kol. You can't compel me" Kol smirked at me more widely this time. And I was still trying to pretend that I wasn't being hurt which seemed amusing to the youngest son of the original family

"I wasn't compelling you love. Now be a good little girl and tell me what happened with NiKlaus and what Elijah has to do with it? And what is your part in all these?" I stopped struggling against him as it wasn't working a bit and moreover making the bruises worse

"Why don't you ask Elijah or Rebekah about it? I am sure they will tell you everything you need to know" Slowly but suddenly Kol's hands started traveling down my arms and they snaked around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and I found myself completely pressed up against his body. My heart beat suddenly increased out of nervousness. I wasn't worried about getting killed by him but I was well aware of the other worse things that Kol could easily do to me.

"I would rather hear the story from you, love" gosh he is sounding just like Klaus right now, actually worse than that hybrid. And I hate to admit it, that his voice and accent is kind of sexy, well super sexy and dangerous as well. I cursed myself as I found myself losing the strength I felt a moment ago when he was inflecting pain upon me. But now that Kol is doing something entirely else, it got complicated without me knowing about it.

"Please, Kol. Don't do this" I said as I felt his hands roaming over my waist seductively. His handsome face inches away from mine. I was feeling something but it wasn't anything like how I feel when Damon touches me. It's was something else and completely different. I can't say I was feeling disgusted because the truth is I wasn't feeling anything like that. I wasn't feeling dirty because of Kol's touches on my body or my skin wasn't cringing hatefully. However, it wasn't driving me crazy either like the touches from Damon does to me. However, it was kind of making me dizzy and weak. It was dark seduction, extremely dark that I didn't know the original was capable of doing. My resistance against his charms seemed to anger Kol and suddenly his mood changed from being smug to being deadly

"Why not? You seemed pretty interested in me the other day, love" Kol hissed at me angrily in a low voice. And I felt the need to shiver terribly but I stopped myself

"Because I didn't want you to kill anyone there, I know how much you enjoy torturing innocent people and make a show out of it" I said that firmly looking straight into his eyes. However, something flashed over his face, a feeling and it faltered my courage right away. I lowered my gaze from his lust filled eyes and cleared my throat softly

"I know how reckless, impulsive and dangerous you are Kol. And I want you to stay away from me" I wanted to say it strongly but it came out as a plead much to my disliking. Kol on the other hand smirked at me

"If you really know me, then you must know, that I always get what I want love. Pleading or threatening won't help you in anyway" he whispered that in my ear and a shiver went down my spine, unwillingly made me shake inside my own body. Kol felt the shiver right away and it made him smirk more.

"I guess, I have already gotten under your skin love" this time I didn't hesitate a bit and heatedly glared at him

"You wish, let go of me right now Kol. You don't want to piss off your brother, do you?" I said threateningly but it didn't work on him and I am not surprised a bit that my little threat didn't have any effect on Kol Mikaelson. Actually I would be surprised if he had taken me seriously

"I am sure, I do" replied Kol smugly making me roll my eyes at him. I sighed heavily. Even I didn't want to run to Elijah because his brother was being a dick to me. It would make me look weak and I am not weak. And Kol needs to understand that

"Fine, I will tell you everything that happened last year while you were locked up in a box. But I won't tell you a single word if you don't let go of me right now" I said at once and again struggled against his hold. Kol was just smirking at me and staring down at me with amusement in this eyes as I tried to get away from him with a futile attempt. After a while Kol let go of my waist but his smirk didn't falter

"Alright, have it your way then. But let's go somewhere else. It's very boring in here" I rolled my eyes to myself

"You drive" I said throwing my keys at him that he caught gracefully

"You agreed very easily. I doubt you know anything about me" said Kol, trying to sound evil and cruel. I scoffed at him

"Oh, I know enough about you. But I also know that you are not gonna kill me. So there is no reason for me to worry" Kol, may not know in detail about my friendship with Elijah but he is not stupid not to realize by now that Elijah cares about me especially after seeing the way we acted with each other earlier. And Kol knows better than to get on Elijah's bad side. Even though he wouldn't admit it, but Elijah could control Kol perfectly

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you" said Kol smirking at me. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly

"You will never be anything like me Kol. Let's just get going, shall we?" saying that I get in the car and Kol got inside too after a moment and started driving. I have no idea where he would take me but I wasn't afraid of him which by the way seemed a bit weird to me too. I knew Kol, well not much but enough to be worried about being alone with him. He is capable of doing great cruel things and I should feel fear for being around him. But strangely my mind and my heart seemed to just preventing me from being afraid of him.

**Third Person's POV**

"I still don't understand, how did this happen?" asked Caroline. She along with everyone else was at the boarding house at the moment.

"Elena, don't you remember anything at all?" asked Stefan worriedly and Elena shook her head, feeling lost herself and she also felt like she forgot something very important. Something she should have remembered.

"Pearl must have compelled Elena to forget about everything" said Caroline what Stefan and everyone else was thinking exactly

"The whole house was under my spell. She couldn't have got out of here" said Bonnie torturing her brains for some answers to her own questions

"Well news flash Bonnie, she escaped your magic and she even rescued Rebekah from us" said Damon pacing like a madman in the room

"We had thought of everything. Jacq wasn't supposed to get out of this house no matter what. Anything else that could have gone wrong, we were prepared for it" Damon gulped some alcohol down from his whiskey glass. To say that Damon was angry, it would be an underestimate of the century

"I am sure, another witch is involved here. She must have took off my spell long enough for Jacq to get out of the house" said Bonnie confidently

"But apart from you the only other witch in town is Amelia. And I am pretty sure Amelia hates Jacq more than anyone else in this world. For, Amelia, helping Jacq is completely out of question" said Tyler and everyone else silently agreed with him

"May be there is another witch living in town that Jacq knows about but we don't. If you guys think that Jacq told us everything that she knows about then you guys are nothing but idiots" said Bonnie sighing heavily. Things just got more complicated. Rebekah would definitely try to take revenge on them for trying to kill her. Everyone's life is in danger now

"I agree with Bonnie. Jacq is still keeping a lot of secrets from us" said Stefan shaking his head to himself. He can't believe Jacq didn't tell him anything about Rebekah. Obviously she knows because she knew about his friendship with Klaus. So it's not possible that Jacq didn't know about Rebekah and him being in love with each other for some time in the last century.

"We blew it" said Katherine "Big times" and exhaled a deep breath

"Jacq, still must be with Rebekah right now. What if she tries to kill Jacq again after gaining her strength back? Rebekah isn't gonna stay weak for long" said Caroline with deep concern

"I had Rebekah, I had her but she had to ruin everything" Damon threw a bottle of bourbon into the fire in the fire place. Everyone just stared at him silently. Damon was feeling frustrated very much. He was feeling pissed off at Jacq as well. The thought that she willingly put herself in extreme danger and could very possibly die made Damon more angry. Why is it that she has to do exactly everything that Damon doesn't want her to do? Is it just Damon's bad luck or something more? Elena and Stefan looked at each other and Stefan nodded to her

"Hey…. Hey…. Damon, listen to me….. Damon" Elena cupped his face with both her hands "We will find her okay. Trust me, Jacq will be back with us in no time. Nothing bad is going to happen to her. She is strong. She is stronger than any of us. Jacq will be alright" looking into Elena's eyes and seeing the hope in there Damon calmed down a little bit. And the alcohol started to kick in as well

"I am never gonna get Jacq back in my life like before, am I? Even if she stays around me but still she seems so far away from me now" Damon sounded sad now. Stefan sighed heavily seeing his brother in pain and he can do nothing to make it go away

"You don't know that for sure, Damon. Jacq loves you…more than anything else. She will come back" said Elena confidently that surprised Damon a bit because he wasn't so sure himself about what Elena believed. Katherine on the other hand had a different opinion

"No, she won't, Jacq won't come back Elena. And Damon isn't getting her back" said Katherine and everyone turned their eyes towards her. Elena and Damon both glared at her dangerously and others frowned at her angrily too.

"Katherine, you are not helping the situation" said Caroline wishing for Katherine to speak no further. Katherine however shrugged her shoulders

"I don't want to help the situation. I am just telling Damon the truth. And the truth is he is not gonna get Jacqueline back. At least not until Jacq herself wants to come back in his life again…on her own, not by forcing" others looked at each other not getting what Katherine meant

"What do you mean Katherine?" asked Damon still glaring at her angrily

"What I mean Damon, is that you should let her go? You are running after her now. Correct me if I am wrong; it's not working so well, is it? You have to make her realize that she needs you in her life as much as you need her. Only then she will come back to you. And to make her realize that you have to let her go" now everyone stopped glaring at her and actually started to think about what she said

"Katherine has a point Damon. Forcing Jacq into doing something never works; perhaps this will do the job. You should start ignoring her" said Stefan sounding eager about this idea. Damon wasn't sure about taking a page from Katherine's play book but it's worth a shot. Damon nodded to them and then silently left the room with a bottle of scotch in hand

"I hope Damon gets Jacq back otherwise he will again turn off his humanity and go back to being a monster" said Stefan worriedly as he wrapped an arm around Elena and kissed the side of her head, not noticing Katherine's unhappy eyes on them

**Jacqueline's POV **

"Why did you bring us here in this cave in the middle of the night?" complained Kol as he followed me through the tunnels "You are planning to jump my bones here, aren't you? Quite kinky of you" I rolled my eyes as Kol smirked wickedly at me

"I didn't ask you to come down here with me. You can go back and wait for me outside" I said carefully approaching the cave where Klaus is sleeping at present

"Well, I came this far now, I will walk the rest with you" said Kol and kept walking. I already told Kol about what happened with Klaus and how I bonded with Elijah in the process. I also told him about my being from another world. It fascinated him very much. He has been asking me a lot of questions about my world. What is it like there and what's the reality of that world? Kol was amused to hear that in my world, vampires are nothing but horror movie characters. It's quite unbelievable but Kol and I have been talking with each other for past three hours now as if we were old best friends. Sure he flirted with me at every chance he got but somehow it's different now. But I am not sure how long it's gonna stay this way. I know for a reason that Kol's mood swings are worse than of a pregnant woman.

"By the way, did you recognize this place?" I asked Kol as I came to a stop right in front of the cave

"Of course, Nik and Rebekah used to come here a lot, back when we were still human" said Kol as he stood right beside me and looked inside the cave

"Is that-?" he asked narrowing his eyes at the coffins

"Yeah, Klaus is in one of the coffins" I said casually but Kol glanced at me with raised eye brows

"Then why did you risk bringing me here? Now I could easily set him free" said Kol with a cruel sense of humor. It only made me smirk though. I entered the cave

"Really? Alright then, come and set him free" I dared Kol making him glare at me coldly. He tried to enter the cave but bounced back. An invisible shield kept him out and prevented him from entering inside

"Ooops, I forgot to mention, no vampires allowed, sorry" this time Kol threw me a deadly glare as I smirked at him like a bad ass.

"You aren't going to stay in there forever you know. Better behave nicely with me" he sounded dangerous. See, one moment he is flirting with me and the next moment he is a life threat for me but it didn't scare me though

"Or what? You and I both know that Elijah will put the dagger back in your heart if you intend to kill me" Kol glared more viciously at me, it was cold and cruel however when he spoke up his voice sounded casual

"Being a human, you spoke of death quite easily. Most human beings act quite pathetically about it, scared and frightened all the time" this time I glared at him

"Like you could talk. You are more scared of facing death than human beings" I said sternly

"That's rubbish" Kol spat and I raised my eye brows at him "Oh really! then tell me why you vampires willingly do everything... like turning off emotions, not fall in love, make no real friend or have any weakness and above all scared to care about someone else...just to stay alive even though after living for centuries. Humans get tired of life after certain time and they happily face death. It's your kind that doesn't have the guts to face something so natural as death" Kol didn't say anything but kept a hard and stoned demeanor, so I continued my speech

"As for me, I have died so many times already, it feels like a regular thing to me now. However, I do wish I would stop coming back here every time I die" none spoke for a few moments. Complete silence engulfed us. Kol spoke up vanquishing the uncomfortable and awkward silence between us

"Why you kept two coffins in here?" asked Kol changing the topic and suddenly going back to his chilled out mode as he leaned against the wall near the cave entrance. It's really hard to keep tracks of his mood changes

"No reason, do you remember the writings on the walls here" I asked quickly averting his mind from the two coffins matter.

"Yes, vividly, why?" I shrugged my shoulders "Just asking" I said and pulled out my phone to click some photos of the pictures on the walls. Kol frowned at me with confusion

"What are you doing?" he asked in a wondering voice

"Collecting proofs" I replied shortly

"Collecting proofs for what?" asked Kol with a curious voice

"There is something that you original family siblings don't know. Well except for Klaus that is. I didn't want you to know about the truth either but now there is no other option left for me. However, the truth is so bitter and cruel, you won't believe a word I would say to you if I don't show you any proof for it"

I finished taking the necessary photos, I was careful not to take photos of the white oak trees otherwise the originals would find out that there was another tree after they burned the first one. Kol and I got out from the tunnels. I could sense Kol was getting impatient and wanted to learn the secret right away

"What? Aren't you going to tell me the dark secret that my brother kept from us?" Kol spoke jokingly about the deep dark secret. However, I doubt he would be still careless about the secret after learning the real truth

"Let's go back to your house first. I don't want to repeat the story to everyone individually" Kol didn't like the idea because he wanted to learn the secret first but agreed with me anyways thankfully. I just hoped that the siblings would be able to handle the truth and control their emotions well. Because I don't want them to loose control on themselves and slaughter half of the town in rage. Elijah wouldn't do anything like that but Kol and Rebekah, I am not so sure about them.

**AN: Okay this is it for now. I have a question- what do you think of Elijah and Pearl as a couple? If you don't like it there won't be any further chemistry between them in next chapters but if you think that they could be a thing then eventually they will become a couple. It's up to you guys. Also, I re-watched the season three episodes and I am kind of having a thing for Kol now. So I must ask**

**Jacq/Damon or Jacq/Kol?...please let me know. Anyways please read and review. I look forward to them every hour. Lots of love to you all :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Sorry, it took me so long to update this time. I am having trouble writing this story now. Simply because I want to write about one couple but I am writing about another couple. Anyway, here is another chapter for you guys. Hope you guys enjoy reading it. Apologizes in advance for grammatical and spelling mistakes. Here goes the story...  
**

**Chapter 24: And the Plot thickens **

As expected, Rebekah had broken down in tears after learning the truth about her mother's death. She didn't want to believe me at first, she even yelled at me angrily and tried to kill me again. Thankfully Elijah was there to stop her and let me live another day. However, even Rebekah knew that I wasn't lying to her about it. Klaus had killed her mother; it was the ultimate and universal truth for them. Elijah was speechless the whole time I spoke. Kol showed a little anger but he didn't show any sign of sadness. I have no idea what Kol might be feeling inwardly at the moment. Was he just mad or was he sad too, I didn't know. In the TV show they showed very little about Kol Mikaelson. They didn't go in detail about his characteristics. Therefore it was quite difficult for me to understand Kol and his emotions and thoughts properly. I could tell how Rebekah must be feeling, I could even tell how Elijah is feeling about this whole thing but when it comes to Kol, I am blank. I have no opinion about him

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" asked Elijah quietly with sadness in his voice. Rebekah stood up from the floor and walked out of the room angrily with long heavy steps, definitely not wanting to hear more of the story or this awkward conversation. I sighed heavily

"I didn't want you to hate Klaus more than you already did back then. No matter what he did, Klaus is still your brother Elijah. But Rebekah needs to understand that it's best for everyone that he stays asleep" Elijah didn't say anything else and just slowly walked out of the living room. I got it that he needs to be alone for a while. Kol and I looked at each other. His expression was unreadable for me. I thought it would be best to leave the living youngest son of the original vampire family alone for some time. So, I went to look for Rebekah. I felt like I should talk to her and try to comfort her though I wasn't sure if she would allow me to stay around her or not but it's worth a try.

I found Rebekah in her room. She was leaning against the window frame and looking outside. It was extremely dark outside; after all it was three am in the morning. But Rebekah is a vampire; she must see things clearly even through the darkness. I was about to knock on her door when Rebekah spoke up

"You didn't want us to know the truth about our mother's death. You kept it a secret from Elijah. Then why did you tell us about it now? Just to get me hate Niklaus, right?" Rebekah turned to look at me with pure anger in her eyes

"You knew I would try everything possible to free my brother from his prison and getting me to hate him was the only way to stop me from doing that. Well congratulations, you succeeded in your plan. I hate him now and I won't try to wake him up" Rebekah said each word with thick bitterness and turned away from me again to look outside the window. Elena was right, Rebekah could be angry at Klaus but she can never really hate him no matter what after all he is her brother and they spent a lot of time together.

"I don't want you to hate him Rebekah. I just need you to understand what he is capable of doing. If Klaus could kill his own mother, do you really think that he won't kill you if he really needs to." Rebekah looked at me again to glare at me dangerously but it didn't stop me from talking more

"The minute Klaus will be free from his sleep; he will kill every one of us. However, that probably won't matter to you because we are nothing but some insignificant human beings who doesn't deserve to live according to vampires like you. But this time it's not just us humans who will be in danger if Klaus wakes up. He will hunt down all of you again and put you in boxes for couple of more centuries because now you know something you weren't meant to know" I paused a little to breath. Rebekah wasn't glaring at me anymore and listening to me attentively

"I know your anger will be gone in no time and you will again try to free Klaus. But before you start thinking about ways of freeing him, I advise you to think about what he will do to you when he will really get out of his prison. Something tells me you will be the first one to have a dagger in your heart again" Rebekah can't deny this truth and she knows too how correct I am. I inhaled a deep breath

"Look Rebekah I will be honest with you, I don't know what you are going through right now. I have no idea about your feelings at the moment. I never had a real family. So, I don't understand these family things. But I do understand that Klaus is your brother and you love him. And I also know how emotional you are Rebekah. But please, don't let Klaus be free, at least for the sake of the rest of your family. Elijah, Kol and Finn they are your brothers too, aren't they? Do you want them to be in coffins again?" Rebekah didn't reply me that but I got the answer anyways. Now even when Rebekah will calm down again, she won't think about resurrecting Klaus any more.

"I have nothing else to say to you Rebekah. What you want to do it's entirely up to you now. But I do hope that you make a wise decision" saying that I walked out of her room. I should get home now. Tomorrow is weekend but I still have a job to do at the grills. Thinking of that I got out of the house and walked up to my car. But before I could open the door, Kol came there and stood right in front of me. I was startled a little bit but didn't jump up in the air

"Kol, what are you doing here?" he didn't answer me that instead ask me a question

"Where are you going?" he asked with seriousness in his voice. I had hardly heard Kol sounding serious

"Home" I replied shortly

"You can stay here for the rest of the night" Kol offered but I had to decline

"Thanks but I have to get back home. It's been a long tiring day and I just want to crush on my bed" Kol thought of something for a second

"Okay, get in then, I will drive you home" saying that he took the keys from my hand and unlocked the doors. I didn't argue and walked around the car to sit in the passenger seat. Kol started driving and before I knew it he pulled over the car in front of my house. I have no idea how he learned about my house location. But that doesn't matter anymore. I got out of the car and so did Kol. He walked with me up to the porch. I unlocked the door and opened it

"I guess you are not gonna invite me in" spoke up Kol with a light voice but laced with disappointment

"It's not a big deal Kol. Come on in" yes, I invited him in. Because if Kol ever wishes to harm me or kill me, he could do it in many other ways and his not being invited inside my house, won't stop him from doing it. The reason I wouldn't invite Damon, Stefan or Caroline inside the house is because I want them to stay clear of me, especially Damon. But I have no such agenda with Kol here. So, I could care less about whether he has access to my residence or not. Kol walked inside after me and closed the door behind

"Now, I am absolutely sure, you don't know anything about me. Because if you did, you would have thought at least a hundred times about inviting me in" said Kol and a wicked smirk appeared on his lips. I rolled my eyes at him

"Give up on trying to make me scared of you, Kol. It's not gonna work" I said with tiredness in my voice as I walked inside the kitchen to get something to drink and vanquish my thirst. Kol obviously followed me in the kitchen

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked Kol casually as I helped myself with a sprite cane. Kol the way he is, had to take it in the wrong and devilish direction

"If you are offering then please, I would love a bite" I shook my head to myself without looking at him

"You are never gonna reform Kol, it's hopeless. And no, I am not offering myself however, I can offer you these" I held up a blood bag that was in the fridge. Katherine had brought them when she was staying with me and after she left and everything went haywire, I didn't bother throwing them out. I guess, I did a good thing by keeping them after all. Kol's face said that he could use a little blood so I threw it at him. He caught it nicely and tore off the cap of the blood bag and took a sip from it. The expression on his face screamed it out loud that he didn't like it

"It's horrible" said Kol at once "There is nothing tastier than warm blood direct from the vein" I leaned against the refrigerator and looked directly at Kol

"So, I guess from now on the town will find one or two corpse everyday in alleys and woods. But I can assure you that it does not gonna do you any good, now that you have decided to stay in Mystic Falls for some time" Kol smirked at me suddenly

"Come on love, just say it out loud that you don't want me to kill someone in town and get used to of these pathetic blood bags" I scoffed at him darkly

"I was just giving you a friendly suggestion. You can do whatever you want" I realized that I shouldn't have said that in that way because Kol was standing dangerously close to me suddenly and a mischievous smirk graced his lips

"Really? If you say so then I will definitely do whatever, I please" I felt him wrapping my waist with him arms and then he pulled me closer to him with one swift move. Kol looked deep into my eyes

"I have met a lot of girls Jacq. But I have never come across someone like you. You are quite interesting and I am sure you will never fail to amuse me" Kol leaned in near my ear and whispered huskily "You fascinate me Jacq" his lips touched my sensitive spot lightly, sending a shiver down my spine successfully.

"Please Kol, don't do this. I love someone-" but Kol cut me off by crushing his lips on mine. He kissed me once, twice, thrice. I felt his tongue tasting my lips, his hands roaming over the small of my back, trying to arouse my feelings but I didn't kiss him back neither I pushed him away. My hormones didn't kick in either and Kol failed to make me give into him. I simply waited for him to stop. Disappointed at the lack of my response Kol pulled away and sighed heavily though kept his forehead pressed against mine

"You are still in love with Damon Salvatore, aren't you?" Kol said with distaste and bitterness in this voice but I ignored them and slowly nodded my head sighing deeply as well. Kol pulled away from me completely and bored his gaze into my eyes

"Then why aren't you with him?" I exhaled a heavy sigh

"Because I shouldn't be, I don't exist here Kol. I can't be with him no matter how much I want to or with anyone else from this world for the matter of fact. Here is not my place. Whether I have to go back or die unless I want everyone to go in their graves as well along with me. So, I am just choosing the lesser worst one between the two, so I have decided to go back to my own world. But Damon won't understand me so I have kept him away. But that doesn't mean I am gonna hook up with someone else" Kol simply nodded his head and stepped away from me. Well that was easy. Kol gave up quite easily, too easily and it was making me suspicious. Kol Mikaelson isn't one of the persons who let things go without getting even. He must have some other wicked plan in his mind but I didn't say anything. Kol intake a sharp breath before speaking up again

"I want to tell you something before I leave" said Kol staring into my eyes intensely. I just nodded my head

"You are right about freeing Klaus, if he gets out now, he would kill us all again with the daggers" I stayed silent and let him speak

"I will make sure Rebekah won't do anything stupid. My little sister is very predictable. I would know right away if she plans to do something about waking up Klaus. And I will stop it from happening. So you don't have to worry about it" I smiled at him a little but suddenly I started feeling nervous about something that I don't want to mention even to myself

"Thanks Kol. I really appreciate your help" please let it be the end of our conversation, I wished in my mind but Kol seemed to just heard it as if I had said it out loud because his face kind of fell and he didn't look pleased at all

"Well, good night then. I will see you soon. I hope you enjoyed my company enough to consider me your friend" said Kol in a flirting tone. Again the mood swing thing happened. I shook my head to myself with a smile on my lips. I walked up to the door with him

"I think we will share a great friendship Kol-" before I could say more my house phone rang and interrupted me. It prevented Kol from opening the exit door as well.

"Excuse me" I said to Kol and went inside to receive the call. I realized that my cell phone is still probably with Damon. And whoever wanting to talk to me is trying on the house land phone now because usually no one calls on this phone.

"Hello, Holmes residence…..who is this?" I asked after receiving the call. Kol watched me intensely as I talked. It kind of made me uncomfortable and nervous. So, I turned away from him and looked everywhere else in the room except for the spot where he was standing currently. But what I heard next made me shocked and terrified. Kol's presence in the room didn't matter to me anymore. I heard a girl screaming horribly from pain and hurt. It was clear that the girl was being brutally tortured and the worst thing is that that wasn't just any girl. It was Amelia. Air piercing screams threatened to make my ear bleed and her loud sobs and pleads increased my heart beat to fastest level.

"Amelia... what's going on? Who is this?" I demanded an answer, feeling terrified. Kol was near me in a blink. Obviously he heard everything and looked at me with concern and confusion. Suddenly a voice spoke up

"Hello, Jacqueline…I am sure, you understood by now that your friend is with us and trust me we are having a lot of fun with her. But I am not sure, how long this pretty little girl Amelia could survive our enjoyment. So, if you want to see her alive again, you must come alone to get her from us" it followed by another horrible scream

"Don't hurt her…. please…..I don't know who you are and what do you want from me but I will come wherever you want me to come. Just stop hurting her" clearly someone wants to get to me but why would he kidnap Amelia for that? How does he even know that Amelia and I are friends? But it doesn't matter anymore. I have to save Amelia

"Good girl, I knew you would be co-operative. There is a car waiting for you outside of your house. Tell your vampire friend to go home and get in the car alone" Kol and I looked at each other

"And by the way, if you don't do as I say or planning something smart then-" Amelia's loud painful scream filled my head

"You would have your friend's dead body at your doorstep by morning" threatened that strong cruel voice. Kol looked outside the window and indeed found a black SUV car waiting outside the house

"No, I will do whatever you want me to do. Just don't hurt her" I said without thinking for a second

"Good, see you soon then" the line ended with that. I prepared to leave the house and get in the car but Kol blocked my way

"Don't tell me, you are really planning on getting in that car alone" I sighed out my frustration and stopped myself from snapping at him rudely

"Kol, you heard what he said. I have to go" I said and tried to get past him but he didn't let me

"Whoever is in that car can't be stronger than me. Just let me kill him and end this" I seriously wanted to roll my eyes at him and I did, in my mind

"And risk Amelia's life. No thanks" I pushed past him and this time he let me walk towards the door but he kept walking up with me

"Fine, then I am coming with you" said Kol stubbornly with an assured voice. This time I glared at him for being so difficult

"Why the hell are you acting like Damon? This is none of your business Kol. Just go home and let me do what I need to do" Kol angrily glared at me for saying that. For a moment I thought he is gonna snap and break my neck. But thankfully he let me walk away from him in one piece. I walked up to the car while he still stood at the porch of the house and watched me getting inside the SUV.

The car started and I found myself surrounded by stranger people. I have never seen any of them before. But they all looked dangerous and their demeanor screamed supernatural. There was a girl in the car as well. And she looked like, a deadly woman. Looked more threatening than the men. Suddenly, someone put a gag in my mouth and blindfolded me. I also felt someone tying up my hands behind my back and bound my feet with ropes. This is a creepy kind of kidnapping. In the running car, in that position I completely lost track of time. So, I have no idea exactly how long it took for the car to come to a stop. But when it did, they freed my feet so that I could walk and then they dragged me out of the car roughly. I had to walk for a while before they made me stop. Wherever I was, the air of that place was horrible. I could smell dead bodies and blood.

"Well, well my guest has finally arrived. Please remove her blindfold and let her enjoy her surrounding" Someone untied my hands and removed the gag then lastly removed the blindfold that allowed me to see again. I had to blink couple of times to adjust my eye sight. I looked around and got scared for a moment because my surrounding was too horrible for a human sight. It was a huge mansion and I was standing in the hall of the mansion. Dead bodies lying across the room here and there, some without a head, some without hands and legs and some are just impossible to identify as human bodies anymore. And also some half dead men were hanging by the ceiling in a corner of the hall

"Welcome to my paradise Jacqueline" said the voice who spoke just a moment ago and who spoke to me over the phone. I looked at the person properly now who owns such terrifying yet calm voice. The person appeared to be a rather good looking man, bluish eyes, and blond hair and looked young as well. He can't be more than twenty eight, may be less. But there was something about him that said he is everything bad and evil. There was coldness and cruelness in those eyes of his that even Klaus didn't possess. Suddenly a loud groaning sound reached my ears and forced me to look that way. I found a man writhing in pain and he was bleeding horribly from a severe wound on his back. But I couldn't stare at that man for long because my eyes spotted Amelia not far from him. She was lying unconscious on the floor. She looked horrible and badly wounded.

"Amelia" came out of my mouth before I could stop it and I tried to run to her. But just as I stepped forward towards Amelia someone grabbed my arm in a bruising grip and brought me back to my spot and held me there firmly.

"Well that's really rude of you Jacqueline. I am welcoming you to my house with open arms and you aren't showing any gratitude. I am not pleased" though I didn't want to but I looked away from Amelia and looked back at that unnamed person standing before me

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" I asked with a strong voice. Even though inside I was feeling fear but I didn't want him to know that. Suddenly two familiar faces appeared in front of my eyes. The two werewolves who tried to kill me twice already, I think their names are Raze and Caleb. What are they doing here? Does it mean that the whole house is full of werewolves? This seemed to be a pack and a very horrifying pack that is. They are not like other werewolf packs. For one they aren't friendly and they appeared to be bloody murderers and they enjoy torturing humans and vampires. There were some vampire corpses too among the pile of dead bodies.

"My men reported me correct. You are quite interesting. Any other human would be trembling in fear under this circumstance. But then again, you are not just any human, are you Jacqueline? You are the girl from another world" I was absolutely stunned to hear him say that. How does he know so much? Who the hell is he?

"How do you know?" came out as a whisper from my lips but he heard it anyways

"How do I know? Well, let's just say that I have my sources and they are quite trustworthy" I recalled a name I heard in my previous encounter with these deadly werewolves

"Are you Markus?" he seemed startled when he heard me saying the name. He looked at Raze and Caleb who tensed up immediately. He must want to know from them, how do I know about Markus?

"She heard us mention the name but we were going to kill her...she knows nothing else, I swear" said Caleb, fear evident in his voice. Before I could understand anything about what is going on, Caleb fell on ground and his heart was torn out from his chest. Fear flashed across Raze's face as well and before he could run or do anything to escape his sudden death, someone from behind chopped his head off in a blink of an eye. A small scream erected from my chest as I looked away from the sight before me

"Take this as a small demonstration everyone. Anyone else decides to break the rules, be sure to face worst kind of death" roared the werewolf who seemed to be the pack leader but now I don't think he is Markus. Everyone in the room seemed scared a bit as his eyes watched them angrily. He looked back at me; the angry glare was still there

"We do not speak of Markus in front of outsiders. That's a very strict rule of this pack and it's unforgivable for many good reasons. And to answer your question, no I am not Markus. No one gets to see him so easily. The name is Demetri. However, I am Markus's son, one of the many though" said the guy now I know his name is Demetri.

"Wait, you said just now that it's your pack rule that you don't speak of Markus, whoever that is….in front of outsiders. So why are you talking to me about him?" a nasty smirk formed on Demetri's lips

"Nothing gets past you….very clever. I like it. The thing is you are no longer an outsider. Therefore, you must know who he is and what he is capable of doing" said Demetri. I noticed that his voice shook every time he spoke of Markus. Who the hell is Markus anyway?

"What do you mean by, not an outsider?" I asked having a bad feeling about it

"I know your history Jacqueline. You came here from another world. You know the future of this world and have the power to change the events. You are practically a god here. The moment Markus learned about you, he decided to have you, keep you with him for the rest of your life. He thinks that you would be very useful to him" now I understand why I was having a bad feeling about it. I have attracted a ruthless killer werewolf who is feared by everyone who knows about him.

"If you know everything then you should know, I no longer hold the knowledge of the future. Everything is changed now and I am as much clueless as everyone else in this world" it didn't seem to shock Demetri, it means he already knows

"But he still wants to meet you. You better go to him because if you don't then he will come for you and then none of your precious friends would get to live their lives, not even the originals" I scoffed darkly hearing that

"A werewolf can't kill an original. A werewolf bite just weakens them for sometime; it doesn't kill them" I said confidently but Demetri started to laugh hysterically and made me look like a fool for saying such things

"Do you honestly think that Markus is an average werewolf? He is fifteen hundred years old. One bite from him and your original vampire friends would be gone like this" he snapped his fingers together to make a sound. To say that I was shocked to hear this would be a huge underestimate. I knew that the werewolves existed before the vampires were created but how can a werewolf live so long? A werewolf hardly lives longer than a human. How is it possible that Markus is walking down this earth for such a long time?

"Shocked huh? So, you know nothing about Markus then" I just shook my head

"Who is he?" I asked my voice laced with thick curiosity

"Markus is the oldest werewolf on this earth. Every werewolf in this world is his descendent directly or indirectly. He is the first person who was born with werewolf genes. You could call him the original werewolf and he is gonna live forever" original vampires weren't enough and now I have original werewolf to deal with. Wait; is he the same werewolf Amelia dreams about every night? But that werewolf is locked up in a prison somewhere. He couldn't be Markus.

"What does Markus want with Klaus? Does he want Klaus to change him into a hybrid?" I asked trying not to shake because suddenly I was feeling quite cold from inside

"You ask a lot of question Jacqueline" said Demetri and picked up a glass filled with red wine from the tray that a girl served him. He gulped down the liquor without pausing and threw the glass away. The wine glass hit the wall and broke into pieces

"Markus wants to kill Klaus. Klaus is the creator of hybrid species which is an abomination in Markus's eyes. Therefore, Niklaus Mikaelson needs to die" no this is not happening, no…no…no. If Klaus dies, everyone else would die along with him. This can't happen

"No, Markus can't kill Klaus. He is a hybrid. He is stronger than both vampires and werewolves" this made Demetri laugh at me mockingly

"You are really making me laugh Jacqueline. Sure Klaus is stronger than any other werewolf or vampire but even he is no match for Markus. You won't understand what I mean unless you meet him yourself" I thought for a moment. I better meet this Markus and learn about him. If he could kill the vampire originals with just a single bite then he is someone I shouldn't underestimate. But I am not taking him too seriously either. Because this Demetri guy could be lying his ass off about Markus just to scare me.

"If Markus is so strong then why he didn't kill Klaus centuries ago? Why he let him live for so long? Why he let vampire species emerge in this world and created an immortal enemy for him and his kind? I am sorry but I don't think your father is so strong like you are implying" I said with a careless and bored tone of voice. In a blink of an eye, I had my throat in Demetri's bone breaking grip. He was choking the life out of me

"Don't you dare talk like that about Markus, you know nothing about him and you are nothing but a fool. I would have snapped your neck right now if you weren't off limits. You should be grateful to Markus that he took an interest in you" he left my throat with a jerk. I quickly inhaled some air to fill my lungs and stop the suffocation I was feeling at the moment. After my breathing calmed down enough, I spoke up again

"You don't know anything do you? You don't know why he let Klaus live for a thousand years or why he let the original vampires live. You don't know why he wants to kill Klaus now, after all these centuries" Demetri slapped me hard across my face. My bottom lip started to bleed from the corner of my mouth. However, his anger only confirmed that I am correct about him. Demetri knows nothing about Markus's true intentions. Though, he seems to know a lot about him than anyone else in his pack. I glared back at him as he threw a bone chilling death glare at me

"Fine, I will go to meet Markus but you let my friend go. You didn't need to kidnap her in the first place" I said regaining the strength in my voice again and not fearing Demetri anymore

"This isn't a negotiation girl. You are going to Markus whether you want to or not" he said with a bitter sneer. Then he looked at Amelia

"And about your friend Amelia, she has seen our faces therefore she needs to die" saying that he gave a nod to his man who nod back to him and then the other werewolf started to walk up to Amelia.

"No, don't touch her" I said and tried to run to Amelia before anyone could get to her. But someone wrapped an arm around my waist and stopped me from going to her. I struggled hard against the person holding onto me but it was useless. I was thrown across the room in the opposite direct of Amelia. I landed on the ground and got wet with warm blood that was covering the floor from beforehand. I looked up and saw the other werewolf guy standing near Amelia's unconscious body, and looking down at her with hunger of blood and murder. I tried to get up and go to them but a werewolf girl came over to me suddenly and stepped on the back of my palm, brutally wounding it and kept me pinned on the floor. I tried to shake her and free myself but she was too strong for me to fight. My hand was crushing under her foot and small whimpers escaped my lips even though I didn't want to make such sounds and gave her the pleasure of seeing me suffer. I looked across the room again over to Amelia. Her unconscious body was picked up from the floor by the werewolf, he was grabbing on to her hair. It was only a matter of seconds that the werewolf would break her neck and kill her.

"No, don't" I yelled but no one listened. But the werewolf couldn't kill her. Before he could break her neck, he was thrown away from Amelia by some invisible force. Amelia's body dropped back on the floor again as everyone else got confused and cautious about what the hell just happened? They started to look around them. Did the gang come to rescue us? But how did they know where we are? However, it wasn't the gang or anyone from the gang who entered through the door. It was a lady with long brown hair and wearing a calm yet firm look on her face. Her eyes were still and they were fixed on Demetri. She wasn't glaring at him but wasn't giving him a friendly look either. Demetri's eyes widened seeing the woman

"Revenna" he said out loud. Before Demetri could do anything the lady named Revenna threw him across the room using magic. So she is a witch. And that led me to notice the similarities between her and Amelia. There were some features that matched completely. That witch was related to Amelia for sure. Perhaps she is her mother or a close relative. But how does she know that Amelia is in danger and needed help? Was she keeping an eye on her? Was she looking out for Amelia the entire time? There were so many questions running through my mind but I couldn't spend time thinking about them because Revenna was killing the werewolves one by one. Whoever dared to get near her or Amelia; was dropping like flies. Demetri managed to touch her and ended up in pieces. Whoever this Revenna is, she sure is a damn powerful witch. Suddenly the mansion caught fire with all the chaos going on around. It stared spreading everywhere fast. I ran to Amelia and held onto her.

"Get out of here quickly" said the witch to me in a very sweet and calm voice. I nodded my head and managed to get Amelia and myself out of the burning mansion. Just as we got out an explosion happened inside and everything got destroyed. I looked around for Revenna but she was nowhere within my sight. It seemed she just disappeared from there after rescuing us. I put Amelia's still unconscious body down on the ground and dropped myself beside her as well. I watched the fire still burning the mansion, well the remaining of it actually. I have no idea, when darkness clouded up my eyes and I passed out beside Amelia.

**Third Person's POV**

"Yeah, okay… thanks mom" said Caroline and hung up. She looked at the others. Caroline, Tyler, Damon, Stefan, Katherine, Elijah and Kol they were all in the middle of nowhere in the woods. Obviously they were looking for Jacqueline and Amelia

"They are in Tennessee. Mom found out about a fire accident there just a while ago and there were only two survivors whose description completely matched Amelia and Jacq" informed Caroline to everyone

"Let's get going then" said Elijah and started to walk towards the cars that they were traveling in. Damon and Kol came near each other while walking towards their cars and Damon threw a glare at him that Kol returned enthusiastically

"After we get Jacqueline back the first thing I am gonna do is drive a stake through your heart" hissed Damon angrily at Kol

"Well that's not gonna kill me Salvatore" said Kol giving Damon a cold glare. Both of them stopped in their tracks to glare at each other

"It's your fault, Jacq got into danger. You could have stopped her but you didn't. You didn't even follow her. For an original you are quite pathetic, you know that" Kol attempted to attack Damon right away but Elijah held him back and stopped him before he could touch Damon. Kol glared at Elijah but calmed down immediately when Elijah gave him a stern look. But that didn't stop him from glaring at Damon

"If anyone is pathetic here, it's you Damon Salvatore. I don't quite understand what Jacq sees in you above all people. But it's only a matter of time now before she realizes that I am best for her in every way" said Kol with mirth in his voice and a mischievous smirk playing on his lips by then

"What did you say?" growled Damon in such a dangerous voice that would have scared off any human and perhaps even a vampire but Kol was enjoying it immensely.

"Oh my, did I really forget to mention something so important? Well, I kissed Jacq and you know what the best part is, she kissed me back. I must say, she has quite a talented mouth. And-" before Kol could say one more word Damon launched himself at him. Naturally they got into a fight. Elijah, Stefan and Katherine had to tear them apart and had to hold them back to prevent them from killing each other.

"I said enough. If you two don't stop right now, I will kill both of you" Elijah usually doesn't threat like this but the boys were getting on his nerves as he was already tensed about Jacqueline's safety. Kol calmed down but Damon was still struggling against Stefan and Katherine

"Stop it Damon. We need to find Jacq" said Stefan and received a glare from his brother. Katherine rolled her eyes at Damon as he kept being difficult and stubborn

"If you don't start behaving Damon, I will seriously break you neck and leave you in the woods" threatened Katherine. Damon calmed down a bit but still threw a glare at Kol before getting inside his car. They reached Tennessee hospital almost at the same time. Jacq and Amelia were admitted there. They found them in no time. Amelia looked bad but Jacqueline wasn't hurt that much but she looked very weak.

"Let's take them home" said Stefan as he picked up Amelia and Damon picked up Jacqueline. Caroline and Katherine took care of the hospital stuffs and compelled everyone to forget about the two girls. Elijah and Kol on the other hand went to the burned mansion not very far from the hospital. The fire was out but the whole mansion was completely destroyed. There were firemen and police officers working there inspecting the sight carefully. Elijah compelled one officer to give him information about the fire. And what they found out surprised them. The officer informed them that they found many human body parts in the ashes. And they are suspecting now that the fire wasn't an accident at all. But it was planned.

"What do you think happened here?" asked Kol seriously to Elijah

"I guess only one person could answer our questions Kol. Let's go back to Mystic Falls. There is nothing left for us to find out here" and they walked away from the burned up mansion. It's only a matter of time now that Mystic Falls will have a greater evil roaming around the town. The kind of evil who would turn things upside down; for everyone living there…. soon, very soon all hell would break lose in Mystic Falls.

**AN: This is it for now guys. I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. please read and of course review. Lots of love to you all :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Okay finally I am up with another chapter with this story. Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. This is a everything getting good chapter. Hope you will enjoy reading it. Sorry for the mistakes I might have made in the chapter. Here goes the story...  
**

**Chapter 25: Lover's Patch Up **

**Third Person's POV**

Damon was walking down the corridor of the hospital. He was going towards Jacqueline's room. Both Amelia and Jacq were admitted in the Mystic Falls Hospital after the gang rescued them from Tennessee. Both of them were given vampire blood to heal but still both were unimaginably weak and needed medical attention. When Damon reached Jacq's room, he heard someone talking inside. Before barging inside, he decided to eavesdrop. He recognized the voice immediately. It was Amelia; she was talking to Jacqueline about something. Damon didn't know she is already awake. He concentrated on what they were talking about. Being a vampire it wasn't a problem for Damon to listen to each and every word they were saying. Apparently Jacqueline was awake too at the moment

"Jacq, I can't do this anymore;" came Amelia's soft voice

"But why Amelia, what happened? Did anyone say something to you?" asked Jacq with desperation in her voice. Damon didn't need to go inside to realize that the situation was quite tensed up in the room at that moment

"Jacq, you put your own life at risk to save mine. I can't take risk with your life. I am sorry but I can't kill you" Jacq sighed out impatiently

"Amelia, you aren't gonna kill me. Why are you thinking like this all on a sudden?" asked Jacq with thick confusion in her voice

"Jacq, we both know that, I am not powerful enough to send you back to your own world. What if I kill you instead accidentally?" now Damon was tensing up too hearing their talk

"Amelia, you won't kill me, I trust you" Amelia sighed out in frustration

"But I don't trust myself and I am not gonna put your life in danger Jacq….no, I am not helping you anymore" Damon couldn't believe his own ears. They were doing so many things together and no one noticed a thing. How did they miss to see it? Damon focused more on their conversation

"Amelia, please don't say this. You know I have to go" Jacq pleaded with her but Amelia didn't listen to word she said

"No, you don't Jacq" Amelia snapped at her angrily "Can't you see? You are a part of this world now. If you don't belong here, then you won't fit anywhere else. This is as much your world as it is mine. You are no longer a non-existing character Jacqueline. You are now a very important character in this story. This is your story now, your life. And if you leave it and go away then you will only prove yourself as a coward" Amelia paused for a little before starting to talk again

"Things are getting messed up Jacq. I know whatever you did, whatever you changed before was for everyone's good. But somehow, it's having the opposite effect now. And if you just run away leaving us in a more messed up situation, everything you did before, would lose its meaning. You will die for nothing and whatever difficulties you went through before, would be in vain" Amelia took a deep breath

"I know you think that your leaving this world would solve everything but you are wrong Jacq. The plot is already changed like you said and if you really want everyone safe and alive, you have to stay here and mend everything and running away won't fix a thing for us; that I can assure you. Now it's up to you, what do you decide to do? Run away and leave us to rot in hell or stay with us and keep us safe like you did before" there was a long silence in the room before Jacqueline spoke up this time

"Even if I decide to stay here,…but then what about you? Would you be able to live without Damon? You do know that he will never love you back if I stay here" Amelia nodded her head slowly

"I know,…..I have been thinking about it for some time. Jacq, even if you leave and even if Damon starts loving me back, he will never be completely mine, ever. He will always love you more than he could ever love me or anyone else. You two are meant for each other. And I am done coming in between you" a small gasp escaped Jacqueline's lips

"Amelia, you know what you are saying right" Amelia nodded her head more confidently

"I know what I am saying Jacq. I will always love Damon. But you are made for him. I will find love again, in someone else. I would move on and it's best for me in all aspects. Besides, whatever it was between me and Damon, it was nothing compared to the love you feel for each other, still even after going through all these messed up situations" Jacq was kind of gaping at Amelia, she couldn't believe her own ears

"So, you don't want Damon back anymore" asked Jacq for confirmation. Amelia laughed a little at that heartily

"Damon was never mine, Jacq. And he will never be anyone else's but you" again silence fell over them

"Is this because I put my life at risk for you?" asked Jacqueline one last question. Amelia shook her head

"No, Jacq, even if this hadn't happened, I would have stopped being the villain in your love life. You are the only true friend I have got really. You supported me when everyone else hated me. How can I ruin your life? I am not that bad, you know. I admit, I am a little spoiled but I am not evil" Jacq wrapped her arms around Amelia and pulled her in a hug

"You are an angel Amelia. Thank you" Amelia hugged Jacqueline back as much enthusiastically

"I am sorry; I kept you separated from Damon. You need to talk to him, fix everything that messed up because of me. I wish I could help you but, I don't think Damon would like to see my face let alone talk to me" both the girls sighed heavily

"He shouldn't be mad at you. After all he screwed you up first. You guys are even now. It's me I am worried about. Damon must be furious about what happened last night" said Jacq more to herself than to Amelia

"Well at least he is not gonna kill you" said Amelia and both girls laughed a little more like giggling

"You should go back to your room, take rest. You don't look so well" said Jacq with concern in her voice. Amelia agreed with that immediately and got up from the stool where she was sitting beside Jacq's bed

"I will see you later" Amelia gave Jacq a light hug before getting out of her room. But just as Amelia got out of the room she came face to face with Damon. A loud gasp escaped her mouth seeing Damon standing there. She tensed up immediately. But then she looked at Damon's face properly and there was no sign on anger anywhere in his demeanor. Amelia relaxed a little but didn't completely calm down. Amelia looked down at her feet and started to walk away from there without saying a single word. But Damon stopped her

"Amelia" she stopped in her track and turned around but didn't dare to look into Damon's eyes again.

"I am sorry" said Damon and really meant it. Shocked Amelia looked up to meet his eyes. She frowned at him with confusion and blinked couple of times to make sure that she wasn't dreaming it up. Damon took a deep breath before speaking up again

"I am sorry for what I did to you Amelia. And thank you for making Jacq understand. I am grateful to you for doing this" Amelia relaxed more and smiled a little at him

"I am sorry too Damon. Jacq was staying away from you because I asked her to. I think I wanted revenge on you more than I wanted you back in my life. And I am really sorry for that" Damon nodded his head in understanding

"Well, like Jacq just said, we are even now. And I would really like to give us a fresh start as friends. You know I don't have many of them" well apart from Alaric and Rose, Damon doesn't really call others his friends. But he would like Amelia to be one especially after what she did. Amelia grinned happily and extended her hand towards Damon

"Hi, I am Amelia Wilson" Damon smirked and took her hand and shook it lightly

"Damon Salvatore"

Right then a third person spoke up from distance

"Hey, hey hey…why only Damon deserves a fresh start. What about us?" spoke up Caroline as she approached them along with Bonnie and Elena. Being a vampire, Caroline heard everything as well and she was really happy with the new changes of the situation. Honestly she was getting tired of maintaining a bitter hate attitude with Amelia. And now that Damon has forgiven her for whatever happened then why can't she or others as well?

"Wanna join the Scooby gang again Amelia?" offered Caroline cheerfully. Amelia didn't need to think about it for a single moment

"Yes, please" they shared a group hug all the girls together. Damon just rolled his eyes though a smile playing on his lips. After the reuniting moment was over Damon cleared his throat to gain the girls' attention back to him

"Okay ladies, I think you can take it from here now. I am going back home. Stefan and I have some business to take care of" announced Damon making Amelia frown in confusion

"Damon, aren't you gonna meet Jacq?" Damon shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly

"Well, I have been running after her for all these time, now it's time for her to run after me for a while" said Damon smirking mischievously. Amelia, Elena and Bonnie shook their heads to themselves while Caroline scoffed at Damon darkly

"Jacq will never run after you Damon" she said confidently. Damon scowled at her annoyingly

"Wanna bet Blondie?" challenged Damon that Caroline accepted rather quickly

"Why not, knowing you would lose" Damon glared at her with playful anger

"We will see about that Blondie" said Damon confidently. The other three girls shook their heads again seeing their friends' immaturity. Damon and Caroline never let a chance go by to fight with each other. If they didn't know better, they would have thought that they are secretly in love with each other. But it's just not possible. Cause Caroline is madly in love with Tyler and Damon can't love anyone else but Jacqueline. It's just the way they are with each other.

"Caroline, are you gonna come or not?" asked Elena tiredly as Caroline and Damon kept glaring at each other.

"Let's go" said Caroline and after throwing a last heated glare at Damon she walked away from there. Elena and Bonnie followed her sighing heavily. Damon looked at Amelia

"Let me walk you to your room" said Damon and Amelia smirked at that

"I knew you could be gentleman when you want to" said Amelia as they started to walk towards Amelia's room

"Did you ever doubt that?" asked Damon; smirking his famous Damon smirk.

"I am not answering that question" said Amelia laughing lightly

**Jacqueline's POV **

A few minutes after Amelia got out of my room Dr. Meredith Fell entered to check up on me. I didn't know she already joined the hospital here. According to the show, she came on screen a bit later than this. Well I shouldn't be so surprised to see her as nothing is going according to what it was in the show. I kept my calm and didn't react on seeing her. I pretended she was a stranger to me, like she should be. Already a lot of people know about my being from another world. Meredith doesn't need to include in the list. However, I wondered what's going to be her roll this time in the story. Because Jenna isn't dead this time and she is Alaric's wife so Ric won't be interested in Meredith anymore, I sure hope so. Because that would create another unnecessary problem, no Alaric would be far from interested in Meredith this time. And he isn't gonna turn into a serial killer either. So what's Meredith gonna do this time. In the show, her character's main purpose was to help Ric and support him through his hard time. I guess; I would have to just wait and watch. Meredith gave me a smile and started checking up my test results carefully

"How are you feeling Jacqueline?" she asked softly

"I am feeling fine, please call me Jacq" she gave me another friendly smile

"Okay, Jacq, your reports are all normal but still let me check" she looked into my eyes deeply then checked my pulse and did some other stuffs as well

"You are perfectly fine Jacq. Everything is normal" declared Meredith

"So, can I go home now?" I asked eagerly. I really wanted to get out of the room

"Sure, let me sign your discharge papers. But if you feel something wrong, anything at all, you will come straight back to me okay" I nodded my head with a huge smile

"Sure, you are the best doc" it made Meredith grin as well. While she was singing my papers she asked me a question in a casual tone

"Do you know Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" though her voice was normal but I could tell she was damn curious about them. I could barely stop myself from smirking

"Yeah, I know them, they are my good friends" I answered her making a complete innocent face. Then I frowned in confusion, perfecting the act more

"But why are you asking about them?" I asked with curiosity. Meredith sighed heavily and looked at me with a different kind of expression on her face this time

"Jacq, I know you know what they are and I know about them too. Let's stop being strangers about this matter. The Salvatore brothers are vampires, I know about them" I sighed heavily, the cat is already out of the bag

"Well, of course you know, your medical interest and all" I said with a casual tired voice but Meredith was surprised to hear that. She frowned at me confusingly

"How do you know about that?" I shrugged my shoulders at her nonchalantly

"Lucky guess" I replied confidently though Meredith looked like she didn't believe my answer completely. But let it go anyway

"What are they like, the Salvatore brothers, I mean?" asked Meredith this time she didn't bother to hide her curiosity about them. I had to think for a moment to give her a proper answer.

"They are quite interesting vampires. If you want to meet them personally, I could help you with that" Meredith thought about it for a moment

"I am not sure about meeting a vampire, personally yet" I nodded my head. I understood her hesitation

"Well if you ever decide to, just give me a call" saying that I wrote down my number on a paper and gave it to Meredith

"Thanks" she said tucking the piece of paper in her apron pocket. Right then the door opened and Caroline, Elena and Bonnie came inside the room

"Well your friends are here. Here is your discharge paper. Have a nice day" saying that Meredith walked out of the room. The girls engulfed me in a group hug immediately. I hugged them back as well

"I missed you guys" I said, really meaning it. Yes, I was here in Mystic Falls for quite some time now but I was avoiding everyone like plague and was being mean to them as well. I had my reasons but now they don't matter anymore. I am not leaving this world. Amelia was right, I have to stay here and fix everything that went wrong because of my presents here. I can't run away this time and be a coward.

"We missed you too" said Bonnie giving me another extra tight hug

"Never, ditch us again like this" said Elena like the big sister she was for me since the beginning

"Never, I promise" everything got back to normal so suddenly that it all felt like a dream to me. I am back to being friends with everyone. Again my purpose was to keep everyone safe in this town. This time however, from Markus. But my goal remained the same. I felt like I am back on track now. All this time, I felt like I was going on the wrong way and towards a wrong direction. Thanks to Amelia, for knocking some sense into me. I was really being unnecessary stubborn. Now I need to fix things with Damon. And I know after everything that happened, that won't be an easy job for me.

"Hey, Jacq, were you talking to the doctor about vampires?" asked Caroline in a wondering tone. I nodded my head

"She already knows everything. Don't worry, she is good doctor, I mean to say, she is on our side" Caroline just nodded her head, not putting much thought to it. But Elena asked curiously

"How did she get on our side?" I opened my mouth to answer the question then shut it again. The three of them raised their eye brows at me. I hesitated a bit but then thought again, what's the point in hiding this

"Well, she and Ric got very close over some issues. I am not explaining them though" I added the extension quickly

"What do you mean by got close? You mean romantically" asked Elena, the three of them looking quite shocked to hear this. I licked my dry bottom lip with my tongue to wet it while thinking for a proper answer

"It wasn't romantic but it was something more than just friendship" then a thought came into my mind and I voiced it without putting much thought to it

"I think this time, Kol and Meredith are gonna have some serious chemistry between them as Alaric won't be there to accompany her" hearing this all the three pairs of eyes went wide which got me really confused

"Kol, as in Kol the original vampire?" asked Bonnie and I nodded my head while furrowing my brows at them

"Why do you guys look so shocked? Have you met him already?" I asked curiously and Caroline made a duh sound

"Of course we did. And we also heard that you made out with him. Which brings me to ask you, what is wrong with you? How can you make out with an original? They are so egotistical and arrogant and not to mention cocky. I mean next to Kol, Damon looks decent actually" said Caroline crossing her arms over her chest. I was downright gaping at her with wide eyes

"Woah woah hold on girls…..who told you I made out with Kol?" I asked seriously

"Kol did" replied Caroline quickly making me roll my eyes to myself

"Argh, I am gonna kill him" I said growling, Kol could be such a jerk sometimes, well all the time

"You mean; you didn't make out with him?" asked Elena seriously and I rolled my eyes again at her this time

"Oh gosh no! He kissed me but I never kissed him back. And Caroline, did you just say something good about Damon. Woh! This day is really getting crazy" Caroline rolled her blue eyes muttering something under her breath

"Then why did Kol say that?" asked Bonnie confused and Elena had the same question on her mind and me too. Caroline answered for us thankfully

"To piss off Damon obviously…You have any idea, how furious he got when he heard about you and Kol" this is getting better and better, I thought to myself sarcastically

"Seriously Caroline, I don't wanna know" now I get it why Damon wasn't here, in the hospital. I thought I would find him looking at me, caressing my face lovingly when I would open my eyes but he was nowhere in sight when I woke up.

"Lets get you out of the hospital first. We are gonna figure out something to patch you up with Damon again" said Caroline with a hopeful look on her face. I shook my head to myself as a smile crept up my lips. Soon, we were all out of the hospital. Caroline was supposed to drive me back to my house but just as we reached her car, we found Elijah there. We looked at each other and I walked up to Elijah, knowing he came here to meet me

"Elijah" I said with wondering eyes that asked all the questions for me

"I believe we have something to talk about Jacqueline" I sighed heavily knowing what he meant. I nodded my head to him

"Yes, we do Elijah" I looked back at Caroline, Elena and Bonnie

"I will meet you girls later at Elena's house" they didn't argue with me and just nodded their heads. I got in the car with Elijah. The three of them watched us drove away from the parking lot. Elijah spoke up after some time

"How are you Jacqueline?" he asked with concern in this voice and his usual seriousness

"I am fine Elijah, thank you" he nodded his head, though looked at me to check for himself

"Where are we going?" I asked wondering

"Back to my house" replied Elijah quickly but I shook my head

"No, let's go somewhere else. This is something; I only want you to know" Elijah nodded his head lightly and took a u-turn. He took us to a deserted place where there was no one within both our sights. After pulling over the car Elijah looked at me with concern

"What is it Jacqueline?" I took a deep breath before starting

"Before, I speak Elijah; I want you to promise me that this is going to remain between just the two of us, like old time" Elijah got more serious and concerned but nodded his head anyway thankfully

"You have my word" I told Elijah everything that happened and everything I learned about Markus. I didn't mention these things to anyone else but Elijah until now and no one else would know about them either.

"I have heard this name Markus before. But it was a long time ago, back when we were still humans. He lived in the same village we were living in" said Elijah trying to remember the past things more properly

"You mean to say, he lived in present day Mystic Falls a thousand years ago. This means this town is his home too" why is it that Mystic Falls is home of every supernatural creature in this world? What's wrong with other places?

"But a werewolf can't live for such a long time, it's not how they are. I am sure, they aren't the same Markus" but I doubted that. The Markus I heard about has been living in this world for over fifteen hundred years now if the information is correct. It is quite possible that they are the same person. Elijah understood that I differ with his opinion on this matter

"Markus; is an original werewolf. Well that's what I heard. What do you know about werewolf origin?" I asked Elijah with interest and high curiosity. Elijah thought for a moment then said

"I am sorry Jacqueline but I don't know much about it. When our parents moved from Europe to Mystic Falls they heard that the people living here were blessed by the spirits of nature and they could turn into wolves on full moons. We never tried to find out about why they were blessed or in my opinion cursed" I was a little shocked to hear this

"Elijah, you and other originals are living for a thousand years now and you never got curious about your enemy's origin and how they emerged in this world. They must have a history too, like you have" Elijah made a very serious and firm face, while got lost into deep thinking for sometime

"Niklaus always kept us busy with finding a way to break the curse on him. I am ashamed to admit this but we never got curious about werewolf origin before. I don't know why, it never occurred to me before that we should learn about their history too" I nodded my head in understanding.

"Well Elijah, now it's time that we learn about their story. If Markus is really so powerful, and if his bite could really kill an original, then you do realize that we have a huge problem at our hands" Elijah nodded his head like a gentleman he is

"I will do everything within my power Jacqueline, don't worry" I trusted Elijah would be able to find out at least something about him.

"We need to know what exactly we are up against and what would I have to deal with soon" Elijah looked at me with shocked eyes as I said that

"What are you talking about Jacqueline?" asked Elijah with confusion in his voice. He was frowning at me as well. That was something you don't see everyday. I sighed heavily to ease off my sudden discomfort

"Well, you see, the werewolves kidnapped me for a reason. Markus doesn't only want Klaus but he also wants me" Elijah was shocked to hear this and his face covered up with extreme seriousness

"Why does he want you?" I again exhaled a deep breath

"Apparently because I am the girl from another world who knows the future of this world" Elijah then stared at me for a while

"Tell me you are not planning to go after him" I didn't say anything to him and he got the answer to his question

"If I don't go to him, he will come here for me. And if anything I heard about him turned to be true then, the people of this town would fall in grave danger Elijah. Many innocent people would die. I can't let that happen. Besides, Markus isn't planning on killing me, so even if I go up to him myself, I would be safe and alive" Elijah however didn't like the idea a bit

"Damon would never let you do such thing" he said instantly making me inhale and exhale deeply

"Damon would never know anything. It's just you and me Elijah. I told you. Don't make me regret telling you this" he sighed out in frustration for the first time

"This is suicide. What if Markus is actually planning to kill you and his men lied to you about it" I shook my head

"I don't think so. And even if he is planning that, I still have to go to him. We can't let him come to Mystic Falls no matter what and we have to hide Klaus somewhere else as well. That cave is protecting him from other vampires but it's not gonna keep the werewolves out" Elijah thought for a moment

"The only other place that is more safer than the cave is the witch's house" I nodded my head

"Exactly, I am gonna ask Amelia to help us hide the coffin" Elijah frowned at me with confusion

"Why Amelia? Why not the Bennett witch?" asked Elijah curiously

"The witch I told you about who saved us from those werewolves single handedly, I am hundred percent sure she is related to Amelia. Along with Markus, we have to search for her too. Her name is perhaps Revenna. I have a strong feeling that there is a connection between them, I mean Markus, Revenna and Amelia" and probably a connection with Cassandra as well, I said that in my mind though.

"We would need Amelia for finding out her relative. So even though I don't like it but we have to involve Amelia into this. But, she isn't gonna know everything especially about Markus wanting to get to me as well" Elijah sighed heavily and looked away from me

"You know it's not your responsibility to keep us safe. You are too young to make sacrifices like these. You should be worrying about your homework and exams and boyfriends. This isn't normal Jacqueline, the way you are leading your life. You are just a mere human being" only if Elijah knew how much I want my life to be like other teenager girls, normal and full of only boyfriend dramas and nothing else

"You are wrong Elijah; it is my duty now to keep everyone of you safe. It's me who changed things in the first place. You weren't supposed to deal with Markus but because of me, you are now in a more dangerous situation than you were…..for a mere human being like me, your lives are at stake now. So, it is my responsibility to set things right, no one else's" Elijah looked back at me again

"You can't do this alone" I nodded my head agreeing with him without any argument

"That's why I am telling you this Elijah. But no one else should get involved in this. I trust, you are still a man of your word and as much noble as you were before" Elijah didn't reply me back and remained silent but with his silence he told me that I could trust him on this. But he was nowhere near happy about it.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" asked Elijah calmly looking straight ahead

"No, that's it" I said and he nodded his head

"Should I drop you to Elena's house or do you have somewhere else to be?" asked Elijah casually though with his forever calmness

"Take me to the boarding house. I have a very pissed off Salvatore to calm down" Elijah smirked a little as I said that; making me smirk as well. Elijah pulled over his car in front of the boarding house. He looked at me with a crook smile

"Good luck" he said and I sighed out the tension I was feeling

"Yeah, thanks, I really need it" I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Elijah drove away as I waved at him. After that I inhaled a deep breath and tried to calm my beating heart down as much as possible. God knows what kind of mood Damon is in right now. Well, this is now or never. I took another deep breath and entered the house. I walked in with slow steps, looking around for someone, anyone. Honestly I didn't want to be alone with Damon at the moment. I was near the parlor but no one was there, not even Damon. The house seemed empty. I decided to come back later and turned around to leave. But just as I turned around I came face to face with Damon. I had jumped back getting startled obviously. I should have felt him behind me. How did I miss feeling his presence? May be because, I wasn't paying attention much. Damon was looking down at me with cold still eyes. His arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look pleased to see me at all. I tried to gulp down my nervousness without making any noise.

"What are you doing here?" asked Damon kind of rudely and even narrowed his piercing blue eyes at me. I took a step back from him instinctively

"Damon, I came here to talk to you" I said confidently though it was hard for me to not let my voice shake with nervousness. Damon walked away from in front of me and went to the parlor to help himself with a drink

"About what?" his voice getting more rude and rough. I sighed heavily inwardly. Damon isn't making the situation better for me a bit, he is moreover worsening it. I was rehearsing in my mind in the car with Elijah, how would I began talking to Damon. But now standing there in front of him while he was looking straight at me, I forgot about everything I had planned to say.

"I came here to tell you that Kol was lying to you. We never made out. He just wanted to piss you off" it got out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Damon raised his eye brows at me while taking a sip from his glass of alcohol and blood mix.

"Why are you telling me this? This is none of my business, what you do with your new boyfriend and what not" said Damon lightly with a casual tone but I could tell his inner thoughts were completely opposite. I was regaining my courage and confidence back slowly. This is Damon I am talking to. He would never hurt me intentionally. Why do I fear him? My nervousness was vanishing slowly too

"I am telling you this because I know you. And because I know you, I know that you just waiting for a chance to drive a white oak stake through Kol's heart" Damon finished his drink in one gulp before speaking up again

"So, you came here to plead me to spare your boyfriend's life. Well, you have nothing to worry about then because I wasn't planning to kill him anyway" said Damon with mirth in his voice and he also gave me a tight smile. I sighed out heavily; this isn't going good and definitely not how I planned it to happen.

"I admit it Damon that I have hurt you, in many ways. I have lied to you, I have taken away your free will; I was hostile towards you and kept you away from me. I did everything possible to break your heart and more than once. I didn't come here to apologize for them because being sorry for doing all those things to you won't change a thing and it's not even enough. Things have gone too far and apology isn't gonna fix anything for us anymore. But Damon, I have never cheated on you. I am incapable of loving someone else. So hate me all you want for hurting you but know this that for me, it will always be you Damon" there I said it all I wanted to say to him. And I prepared to leave the house because I was feeling very awkward standing there in front of his unblinking gaze. But before I could take a single step Damon blocked my way like old times

"You can't get away just saying all this. But you are right though, things have gone too far this time and apologizing will never be enough. You deserve punishment for what you did to me" said Damon seriously with a strong voice. I took a deep breath and nodded my head

"Alright, what's my punishment?" I asked mentally preparing myself for anything and everything

"I want us to end everything between us, well whatever there is left actually, so that we could move on with our lives. I don't want to be with you anymore" well if I say that it didn't crush my heart a bit, I would be telling a big fat lie. The way Damon said those words, with seriousness as if really meaning it, it didn't take me a second to break down from inside. Well now I understand truly how Damon felt when I was being cruel and mean with him. But I am not complaining, Damon was right, I deserve punishment for hurting him so severely and so many times. However, I do wonder how come he could pin after Elena till the end of season three in the show when she technically just used him when she needed to and then threw him away like he was nothing. Well things are changed now, aren't they? I nodded my head to him

"Fine, if that's what you want. Whatever makes you happy Damon. And I should probably remind you about the compulsion, you put on me. You would want to take it off to keep me away from you. I would leave town right away and never come back. I promise" my throat was getting wet but I didn't let it come in my voice and kept a very calm and strong demeanor. I took a deep breath

"I am on vervain now, so I would come back three days later. You can undo the compulsion then" as there was nothing left for me to say, I got around him and started to walk towards the door. But Damon's voice stopped me in my way

"You lied to me, didn't you?" I turned around to look at him with confusion written all over my face "You don't really love me Jacq, do you? Because if you did, you wouldn't have agreed to let me go so easily" I crossed my arms over my chest and stood straight

"No, Damon, I love you but unfortunately we don't share the same ideology on the concept of love. For me love isn't just staying together forever, or about keeping someone in cage just to make sure of their safety or being unnecessary overprotected of them. For me love is a feeling that connects people with each other in a unique way. And I have that feeling for you Damon" Damon walked up to me and stood so close to me that he practically invaded my personal space

"Then why did you make Elijah compel me to stay alive and not kill myself after your death. Why were you being overprotective of me then?" I sighed heavily

"First of all, if you had killed yourself back then, you wouldn't be doing it because you really wanted to but because some stupid blood bond would have made you do that. Second, back then I thought that my purpose of being in this world was to keep everyone alive and safe. And knowing that you would kill yourself right after knowing about my death, I had to make Elijah compel you not to do it. It had nothing to do with love" Damon nodded his head wisely

"Well good to know what you think about being in love" said Damon with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. I sighed heavily and shook my head in my mind

"Anything else?" I asked. I really wanted to get out of there. So that I could break down somewhere

"Yes" said Damon and before I knew it, I was trapped between Damon and the wall behind me and Damon crushed his mouth on mine. This sudden change startled me a lot and it took me sometime to overcome the shocked state of my mind. Damon was kissing my lips hungrily with longing and passion. When I regained my consciousness completely, I started kissing him back without thinking about it for a moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Damon deepened the kiss by putting his tongue in my mouth. A low moan escaped my throat as his hand roamed over my side. I grabbed onto his hair and ran my fingers through it that pleasured him to no limit. Damon left my lips when I ran out of air and attacked my neck and throat. I closed my eyes as his soft lips started to touch my sensitive spots. For a moment, I thought I must be dreaming. How come things changed so fast? One minute we were talking about leaving each other and the next minute we are making out

"What was that before?" I asked in a breathless voice

"I just wanted to torment you for a while for keeping me away from you. I can't live without you Jacq. I don't want to stay without you even for a moment. I love you so much" he left my throat and captured my lips again and ravished them with his own lips and I let him do that willingly

"I love you too Damon" I said in between the kisses Damon was showering over my lips. I am so happy that things are back to normal between me and Damon as well. I just hope he never finds out about Markus and what I am planning to do about it. Otherwise, things will again get rough between us. And I don't want to hurt him again ever.

****AN: Okay this is it for now. How was it? Hope to get a lot of reviews. Be free to give me your ideas and opinions. And another important notice, anyone interested in a Kol/OC story, please check out the new story I am writing. It's called 'Unforgivable sins'. I really need some support with that one. I would appreciate it very much if you give that story a chance as well. Lots of love my amazing readers. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Hey guys I am back. Extremely sorry for the late update. That's why I got a long chapter for you. Thanks to everyone for reviewing the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well. Let's go with the story then...  
**

**Chapter 26: Evil Approaching **

A deep moan escaped my throat when Damon nipped on the nerve of my neck lightly. His hands roaming all over my body and intentionally; setting every fiber of my being on passionate fire, and taking great pleasure in doing so. It's been a week since Damon and I got back together. He didn't leave me alone for a moment since the moment we patched up. As if he is scared that if he let me out of his sight then I would disappear in the air. But soon I would need Damon to stop being my constant body guard. As soon as Elijah finds out something about Markus, I would have to make a move. But with Damon being so over protective, I couldn't even get a chance to call Elijah. He was still out of town, probably in search of Markus hopefully. Kol went with Elijah or I should say Elijah dragged Kol away with him because he knows without him around Kol could cause a lot of trouble in town. However, Rebekah was still in town and trying to be a perfect high school girl. She doesn't interact with the gang much though, which is probably a good thing for everyone.

"Damon" I called out his name with a low voice but he didn't stop doing whatever he was doing to drive me crazy

"Hmm" came his response and he started to put hot butterfly kisses all over my neck line and jaw line

"Tell me something, don't you feel weird or strange about being with me like this when I am in a different body" I don't know why I was asking Damon this or why I haven't asked this question before. Damon stopped devouring my skin and looked into my eyes. He was lying on top of me, so he had to rise up a little to look up and shifted his body weight on his arm. Damon started caressing my face with his free hand, love and longing filling up his eyes. Damon captured my lips and gave me a hard kiss that was pretty short lived. Damon and I have been together for a week now and we are inseparable since then and also we shared many romantic moments such as right now but we haven't made love yet. Something was stopping both of us to go to that stage. I was being hesitant about giving into love making because of the thought of going through the pain all over again and Damon, well I honestly don't know what was stopping Damon from doing it.

"Would you have felt strange if I were in a different body?" asked Damon in the reply of my question. He was boring his intense gaze into mine. I didn't have to think for an answer to that question and just nodded my head truthfully. Damon sighed heavily and looked away from my eyes for a moment before looking back again

"Honestly, I feel weird too. But I am trying not to let it matter. It's still you right and I love you. I loved you and not just your body back then. Besides, you are more beautiful now. And I am already getting used to of your new body" saying that Damon planted a kiss on my forehead. I gave him a small smile but that didn't reach my eyes. I guess I was right about assuming what was stopping Damon from completely giving into me. Damon noticed immediately that I was getting worked up about it in my mind

"Hey, don't start thinking unnecessary things. I love you. I don't care which body you are in as long as you are with me" a smirk crept up my lips as he said that

"So you are basically saying that you would start making out with me even if I get into Jenna's body suddenly, right?" Damon raised his eye brows as I asked him that

"In that case, I think I would have to restrain myself. Wouldn't want Ric to drive a stake through my heart but I would try to get you out of Jenna's body as soon as possible. Because, it's impossible for me to stay away from you" Damon nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck and sent a ticklish feeling all over my body. Giggles escaped my breath and I tried to stop Damon without putting much effort in it. Damon crushed his lips onto mine and started kissing them passionately. I was kissing him back as well with all the love I was feeling for him. Our lips were moving together in sync and molded against each other. Damon's hand slid from my shoulder and reached my chest. His warm palm cupped my covered breast and made me gasp in the kiss. Damon took the opportunity to put his tongue in my mouth. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled him closer to deepen the passion of the kiss more. But before things could go more further my alarm clock went off. I broke off the kiss against Damon's protest and pushed him off of me then quickly turned off the alarm before it could wake up the whole neighborhood. It was already seven in the morning. I let out a heavy sigh. Damon was lying beside me on his back now, not looking happy a bit because now I would leave him to go to school.

"Fun time over lover boy, you have to leave now" Damon groaned in protest and sat up on the bed and also wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I have a great idea, why don't you bunk the classes today and we could go for a long drive…out of town, just you and me. I will tell Ric to take care of the formalities" Damon was trying his best to seduce me into giving into him. I smiled at him sweetly too, implying to him that I am considering the idea seriously

"Yeah, it's actually a great idea but there is one little problem" I said with a seductive voice. Damon growled a little deep in his chest and started to brush his lips against my shoulder blade. It was making me dizzy but I kept my hold onto myself.

"What's that my princess?" asked Damon against my skin. I turned to face him in his arms and cupped his cheek lovingly. I brushed my lips against his mouth and Damon closed his eyes to feel the sensation more properly

"The problem is, I am not going" before he could tell I was out of his arms and out of the bed. I have to take shower, get ready then go to school. There is a lot to do and very limited time. Damon snapped open his eyes and in vampire speed he was in front of me

"Come on Jacq, don't be such a bore" Damon whined like a stubborn child. I raised my eyes brows at him

"Bore? Damon; I hardly attended any class last week because of you. Do you want the authorities to throw me out of the school?" Damon smirked at that

"Well here is a thought" I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him out of my way to look into my closet for a suitable dress to wear for the day. But all my clothes were mixed with Damon's. He has practically moved in the Holmes resident with me. Damon understood that he can't talk me out of the plan of going to school. And honestly school is the only place where Damon can't stick with me and I can do some of my other secret stuffs as well. That's one of the many reasons I wanted to go to school to desperately. I needed to talk to Elijah about what he learned about Markus as soon as possible. Damon groaned out again and his face has already fallen

"Fine, get ready then, I will drive you up to the school" Damon spat the school word quite bitterly. I turned around to face him properly; stopping my dress hunt in my closet. I put my hands on my hips and tried to look intimidating. I narrowed my eyes at him first but then spoke up with a sweet and charming voice

"Damon sweetheart, aren't you forgetting something?" he furrowed his brows at me

"What?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders and voice filled with confusion. I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest

"Damon, you promised me last night that today you would let me spend the entire day with the others and also let me catch up with them. Caroline would come to pick me up" I turned around again and started to look for a dress to wear to the school. Damon was highly displeased to hear the news. However, I found what I was looking for

"Well Blondie can go to hell, I am driving you to school and that's final" said Damon stubbornly. I hate it when he acts like a possessive jerk

"The second thing is her name is Caroline. Stop calling her Blondie" Damon frowned at me with confusion

"The second thing? What's the first thing?" I rolled my eyes to myself

"The first thing is stop being so possessive and overprotective Damon. It's not healthy for a relation. See Elena and Stefan, Caroline and Tyler... they love each other as well, aren't they? But I don't see Stefan and Tyler having any problem with their girlfriend's social life" Damon had his own argument ready on this topic

"Well maybe that's because none of their girlfriends went behind their backs and played sacrificial lamb to put an end to a great evil like Klaus. Or maybe because their girls aren't half as suicidal as you are. And it could also be the fact that they are not a walking danger magnet" well everything he said was true but still he has to stop behaving like 'I am a glass doll and needs twenty four seven security'

"You know moments like these, I really wish I had stayed dead. Everybody deserves a second chance Damon" I didn't have anything else to say to Damon because I was pissed off at him at the moment. I hated being in cage like this. Well not physically but Damon was imprisoning me mentally. And I want my freedom back. I love Damon with my life but I can't endure being monitored and guarded like this. It's practically driving me insane lately. I was walking towards the bathroom to take shower but Damon blocked my way. I lowered my face and refused to look up at him. Damon stared down at me for a moment before sighing out heavily

"Fine, I will give you a second chance. But if you screw up with me again, I will seriously imprison you for life time" well that's better than nothing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss that showed my thankfulness. Damon started to kiss me back but I pulled away quickly because if I had let this go any further, I would have missed the school again. Damon pouted but I just gave him an apologetic look and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the classes. When I came out of the shower, Damon was gone already. He left a note saying that he is going to the boarding house and tonight I would have to stay over there with him. Surely he is planning something especial for tonight. I didn't have to wait up long for Caroline. She came just in time. After sharing a long tight hug, we got into her car and Caroline started to drive towards school

"Do I have to ask or are you going to tell me?" I knew what Caroline was asking. I shook my head to myself

"No, Caroline, we didn't have sex yet" I cursed my face for turning bright red in front of Caroline and she just grinned at me when she saw that.

"Come on give me the scoop, what were you two doing for last seven days?" I hummed a little to myself before answering her question

"Well, mostly catching up with each other and re-growing our feelings" Caroline gave me a dreamy look

"Awww that's so romantic" I rolled my eyes and shook my head to myself but a smile was gracing my lips as well

"Anyway what's up with you guys? I have a feeling you have a lot to tell me" Caroline gave me a wide smile. I understood that she was itching to fill me up as well

"Well the latest and most sensational news is Amelia and Rebekah had a fight" I kind of choked on my breath hearing that but Caroline didn't bother with that and continued talking

"The day before yesterday Rebekah was showing off her amazing skills and moves at cheer leading practice. It pissed off Amelia and she did some juju on her and made her fall in front of everyone and it was quite embarrassing really" Caroline said with satisfaction in her voice. I understood that she doesn't like Rebekah much like it was in the show.

"Caroline, this isn't sounding so thrilling to me. What did Rebekah do to Amelia?" I asked hoping to not learn something too terrible. Caroline however shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly

"What do you think Rebekah did? She attacked Amelia. But damn, Amelia was very strong. I bet all the practice she is been doing with difficult spells for all these times really sharpened her powers. Amelia actually forced Rebekah to give up. It was quite a spectacular girl fight, I must add" I shook my head to myself hearing Caroline but then something struck in my mind

"Hold on! Did you just say that Amelia defeated Rebekah in a fight?" Caroline nodded her head with a smile, looking proud actually. I know she and Amelia have become friends again. So, naturally she would be happy that Amelia won a fight with an original vampire, no less. But I was being serious with this

"Caroline, you do realize what you are saying. Rebekah is an original vampire, thousand years old. Even Bonnie can't take down an original" Caroline sighed a little and gave me a serious glance from the corner of her eyes

"You should know this Jacq, Amelia is a lot more powerful than Bonnie is right now. Especially after her kidnapping, Amelia's powers have increased more. She was able to do some serious damage to Rebekah. Stefan and I had to tear Amelia apart from Rebekah to stop her. We were actually quite worried about her nonstop increasing powers. She's too powerful for her own good and also Amelia lacks in controlling so it just added one more reason for us to be worried about her and the people around her" I sighed heavily. I need to talk to Amelia. This isn't sounding good. Actually it sounds alarming to me. I need to figure things out before it's too late. I shouldn't have detached myself from the world for one long week. God knows what else I have missed. Caroline pulled in front of the school. Just as we got out Bonnie and Elena approached us. They both hugged me and I hugged them back as much enthusiastically.

"I have missed you guys so much" I said while pulling away from Bonnie. However, Elena laughed a little teasingly

"No, you didn't. You were too lost in Damon to miss us" Bonnie agreed with her too. I just shook my head to myself and smiled off their accusation. Soon Tyler, Jeremy and Jamie came over to us. While Tyler and Jeremy gave me tight, almost bone crashing hugs, Jamie only gave me a light hug. We were yet to get close. After talking for some time more Tyler and Caroline went to their separate way to do their jobs. Bonnie and Jamie went to the library to do their homework. That left me with Elena and Jeremy

"You guys remember how the three of us used to come to school together. I miss those moments" said Jeremy reliving the past memories. I agreed with him

"Yeah, things were great back then, a lot less complicated in my opinion" I said as I snaked one arm around Jeremy's arm and intertwined other arm around Elena's arm. And the three of us started walking together, I was joined with both of them

"We could have that back again" said Elena more to herself than to us. Both Jeremy and I looked at her and she looked back at us and gave us a small smile. Suddenly someone called out Jeremy's name. We all looked to find Anna approaching us. She came up to me and gave me a friendly hug then embraced Jeremy and gave him a small kiss as well

"How is your mom Anna?" I asked about Pearl. I haven't seen her since the night we saved Rebekah

"Mom's out of town right now. But she will be back soon" I nodded to her

"We have to go see Alaric, see you guys later" said Jeremy and after sharing one last hug for the time being he and Anna went away leaving me and Elena alone. Elena was waving her hand at the walking away couple with a bored look on her face. I waited till Anna was out of earshot then turned to Elena with arms crossed over my chest

"Hi Katherine" she titled her head towards me a little and gave me a coy smile

"What gave me away Jacq? I was able to fool everyone else" she said proudly. I rolled my eyes to myself and sighed heavily

"I can always tell the differences between you and Elena; Katherine. By the way where is she, your doppelganger I mean?" Katherine groaned boringly with a bit of irritation over her face that she tried hard to hide. I got my answer though

"Let me guess, being love birds with Stefan" Katherine waggled her eye brows at me once

"What else" she was trying to mask the bitterness of her voice as well

"You aren't here to just attend classes on behalf of Elena, are you?" Katherine gave me a disbelieving look

"Are you crazy?" I shook my head right away, making Katherine roll her eyes at me

"Then what are you doing here-" I stopped in my sentence and narrowed my eyes to myself before focusing back to Katherine "Don't tell me Damon send you here to keep an eye on me" Katherine just shrugged her shoulders and gave me a look that said 'what can I do about it, don't be mad at me'. I rolled my eyes at her

"And why the hell are you doing chores for Damon above all people? Are you BFF's now?" Katherine crunched up her face that made me smirk

"Well this is the only way I could talk to you without your boyfriend hovering over you. We need to talk like right now" I frowned at her with confusion

"About what?" I asked seriously not knowing what she wanted to talk about but Katherine rolled her eyes at me

"Come on Jacq, stop playing dumb with me. Who is Markus?" I tried not to choke on my own breath but I couldn't help but gap at Katherine.

"How did you know about-?" however I knew the answer to my own question "Amelia" Katherine nodded her head

"Who else did she tell this to?" I asked straight away with an unfriendly tone of voice

"She didn't tell me anything" I frowned at her with confusion again. Katherine took a deep breath and proceeded to explain

"Well the other day Elijah had asked Mason to take out Klaus's coffin from the cave. Naturally Mason told me about this. Elijah had only said to Mason that Klaus isn't safe inside of the cave anymore so he wants to hide him in the witches' house. I had followed Elijah to the haunted house and saw Amelia there as well. She helped Elijah hide the coffin. I eavesdropped in on their conversation and heard the name Markus who apparently wants to kill Klaus. Now I don't know why you hid this information from everyone else and just told Elijah about it but I want to know what you know Jacq" I sighed heavily and surrendered before her. I know that Katherine would find out sooner or later anyways and with or without my help. So I decided to tell her myself. I looked around us

"Not here, come with me" we found an isolated place where no one else could hear us

"Actually Katherine, the truth is I don't know anything about Markus. He wasn't in the show. But I know this that he is the oldest werewolf on earth and somehow he is still alive today. Elijah is searching for more information on him. As much unbelievable as it sounds but Elijah too doesn't know anything about him. Markus is a mystery for us that we should solve soon because for some unknown reason, he is after Klaus" I told Katherine the rest of the things I know but hid the one thing from her that is Markus wants me as well along with Klaus.

"If he kills Klaus then all of us would die with him. That's why Elijah hid the coffin in the witches' house" I nodded my head to her

"Which brings me to think; why the witches helped Elijah hide the coffin? They would want Klaus dead as well. It doesn't make any sense" Katherine obviously didn't know what I was talking about

"What do you mean?" I took in a small breath

"Look Katherine, around this time in the show, Stefan had stolen four coffins from Klaus, four coffins having Elijah, Finn, Kol and Ester in them. With Bonnie's help Stefan was able to hide them in the old house because the hundred dead witches wanted Klaus dead as well. But this time clearly we are hiding Klaus to keep him safe. So, why would the witches help us? Does it make any sense to you?" Katherine shook her head slowly

"No it certainly doesn't" I exhaled a deep breath, suddenly feeling restless

"Where is Ester's coffin?" I asked suddenly remembering about it

"They hid it as well along with Klaus's" replied Katherine

"Good" I said while running a hand through my hair and letting out a heavy sigh. I leaned against the wall opposite of Katherine who was however lost in deep thoughts. I observed her for a few moments before I spoke up

"What are thinking?" I asked curiously. Katherine looked at me and it seemed that she figured out something interesting

"You said that the plot is changed now right?" I nodded my head,

"What's new about it?" Katherine narrowed her eyes to herself

"Well maybe now it's not Klaus that the witches want dead. Maybe it's Markus now. May be that's why they are helping us hiding Klaus and keeping him safe. May be their motives changed as well along with the plot line" it was possible but still it didn't sound right to me. The Bennett witch line or Ester would never want Klaus alive. Then something clicked into my head

"Or maybe it's not the same witch spirits that helped Stefan last time in the haunted house. Maybe they aren't even there this time. This time some other dead witches are helping us who must want Klaus alive for some reason. Maybe it's Amelia's ancestors' spirits. I swear I am sure there is a connection between Amelia's ancestor witches and relatives and Markus. I have a strong feeling about it" Katherine only nodded her head

"Amelia is quite a powerful witch for her age" she said slowly more to herself than to me after some time. Katherine then looked straight into my eyes

"I don't think we should just sit around and do nothing when surely something bigger and dangerous is going on out there" I agreed with Katherine but what the hell could we do when we know nothing about who we are up against this time

"I am sure Elijah has found out something about Markus by now. We shouldn't just sit around and do nothing but we also shouldn't do something stupid. And making a move against our enemy without knowing about him would be nothing but an idiotic action. Besides, we don't even know where Markus is" I said and inhaled a deep breath first "I am afraid there is nothing much that we could do right now until we hear from Elijah first" Katherine nodded her head in understanding

"We should go to class. Otherwise, Alaric would call Damon and tell him that both of us went missing" I shook my head to myself as we started walking towards the classroom. I really wish Damon would stop being like this. I know and I understand that he is being scared about losing me again but damn it, he is taking it too far for my liking. A deep sigh escaped my chest as I realized myself that this wish would probably never come true.

**Third Person's POV**

It was already seven in the evening. Jeremy and Matt were quite busy serving the customers and taking their orders. The rest of the gang was gathering around at the place as well. Damon and Alaric were hanging in their favorite bar on their regular seats. Alaric looked around the room but didn't find the person he was looking for. However, Jenna gave him a smile when their eyes met. Alaric smiled back at her then looked back at Damon

"Where is Jacq?" asked Alaric curiously. He was actually surprised that Damon let the girl out of his sight for the first time in last seven days

"She is hanging out with Katherine. Apparently trying to reform their friendship that was damaged a bit for some inconvenient actions from both of their sides" Alaric still didn't get the answer he was looking for

"And you just let her" asked Alaric casually. Damon took a lot of drinks in one gulp before speaking up again

"Well Jacq indirectly asked me to give her some space. And the last thing I want to do is piss her off. But I am not keeping her unprotected. Katherine is constantly filling me up about what they are doing?" Alaric sighed heavily and shook his head to himself. Damon noticed that and frowned at him

"What?" asked Damon furrowing his brows at Alaric. Ric contemplated for a few moments to decide whether or not he should tell Damon what he wanted to say to him for quite some time now

"Come on tell me Ric, what you have on your mind?" Damon pushed Alaric knowing he was having troubles with deciding issues. Ric decided to barf it out at last what he was itching to tell Damon. He looked at Damon in the eye first

"Well this would sound like a lecture to you but this isn't a way to maintain a relation with someone Damon" instantly Damon started to regret pushing Ric into telling him what he had on mind

"Whatever you mean Ric, I am sure I don't wanna know;" saying that Damon rolled his eyes to himself. But Alaric wasn't ready to let go now

"How long do you think it will take for Jacq to get insane with your over protectiveness? How long it will take before your extreme possessiveness gets on her last nerve?" Damon glared at Ric when he said that but it didn't stop him. Even though Alaric doesn't wear a resurrecting ring anymore he doesn't fear to speak up to Damon.

"We all know how Jacq is, and she hates to be controlled and absolutely loathes to be deprived of freedom. She isn't saying anything right now because she probably doesn't want to hurt your feelings anymore Damon but that doesn't mean she likes what you are doing to her now. If you keep behaving like this Damon then soon you will lose her again and this time it will be your fault" Damon was having a hard time not to just snap and break Ric's neck. He glared at Alaric dangerously

"It's none of your business Ric" growled out Damon through gritting teeth but before he could say more another voice spoke up

"Alaric's right Damon, I think it's time you should stop being such an overprotective jerk" said Jeremy Gilbert. Damon instantly threw a glare at his way that Jeremy returned without a second thought to it. Damon didn't let any of them near Jacq for last few days nor let her talk to them. Damon may love her a lot but that doesn't mean he gets to keep her all to himself only. They miss hanging out with her as well. Especially Tyler was quite pissed off at Damon for this attitude of his.

"What is wrong with you people? Can't you see I am just trying to make sure that she doesn't do something stupid like last time? I am sorry if my method sucks but I am not ready to lose her again" saying that Damon finished his drink in one gulp and walked out of the Grill. Both Alaric and Jeremy watched his retreating back with hopelessness.

Later Jeremy was taking bags full of thrash to the thrash cane at the backside of the Grill. Soon the place will close down for the day and they would all go to their homes. Matt was probably cleaning up inside. Tyler said he would wait up till Jeremy and Matt get off their shifts. The three of them planned to hang out at the Lockwood mansion as Mayor Lockwood was out of town for some business purpose. Jeremy opened the lid of the trash cane and put the bags inside and then closed the lid back again. Suddenly he felt something weird as if someone was watching him. Jeremy looked around but saw no one. He didn't let go of the weird feeling though and got alarmed. Thankfully there was a wood stake in his jacket pocket.

Jeremy started to walk back towards the entrance of the Grill. But again something strange happened around him that stopped Jeremy in this track and forced him to look around more properly. Jeremy turned towards the trash cane again but nothing was there. He turned to look back at the Grill door but suddenly came face to face with a man, tall, dark and got a serious evil vibe in him as well. Jeremy didn't waste any time to drive the stake through the man's heart. However, it did nothing to him, neither had he turned pale nor he died. He simply smirked and pulled out the stake from his heart and the wound healed instantly almost like a vampire. But he wasn't a vampire for sure. Then what was he? Jeremy started to step back from him. The man pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped out the blood from the stake and started to observe the curves of the stake closely as he approached Jeremy with steady confident steps. He looked impressed with the crafting work. He looked at Jeremy with his piercing blue eyes

"Did you make this stake?" he asked with a casual tone. Jeremy couldn't speak so he just shook his head. The unnamed man nodded his head with a wise look on his face. He looked straight at Jeremy's eyes again

"Where are my manners? My name is Lauren. You must be Jeremy Gilbert. Nice to meet you" he extended his hand towards Jeremy. Jeremy only looked at the hand but didn't take it

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" asked Jeremy with suspicious look in his eyes. Lauren dropped his hand getting that the kid won't shake hands with him. He just smiled at Jeremy's alarmed look.

"Correct me if I am wrong, you are friends with Jacqueline" Jeremy got more alarmed and suspicious about the guy

"What do you want with her?" asked Jeremy trying to sound tough and strong. Lauren sighed out a little but the unnerving smile never left his lips

"Personally, I want nothing with her. But I have to send her a message and you will be my messenger" Jeremy frowned at the man with confusion

"What message?" asked Jeremy but before he could blink, Lauren picked Jeremy up from the ground and threw him at a wall. Hitting the wall Jeremy landed on the ground again. Being only a mere human the hit threatened Jeremy to lose his consciousness. Lauren was over to him within seconds. Jeremy's head was bleeding already. He picked Jeremy up from the ground and forced him to stand up. Then Lauren put an envelope in Jeremy's jacket pocket and loosened the grip on his throat. Jeremy half conscious, half unconscious couldn't stand on his feet properly. He lost balance and fell over but the wall behind him did let him fall on the ground. However, Lauren wasn't done with Jeremy. He still had the stake with him and then he aimed it towards Jeremy's beating heart and within seconds Lauren speared his chest with it.

On the other hand Matt and Tyler were waiting up for Jeremy. He should have come back by the time from his trash duty.

"What's taking him so long?" asked Matt more to himself than to Tyler. They were both at the bar at the moment waiting up for Jeremy. The rest of the stuffs were gone already and they were the last two in the Grill and including Jeremy they were three of them left there. As soon as Jeremy comes back they are gonna go to the Lockwood mansion for a little party, boys' night and sleepover. The three of them were quite excited about it earlier. But none of that would happen until Jeremy gets back and they close the Grill properly.

"I will go check up on him" announced Tyler and he got up from his stool

"Should I come with you?" Matt offered but Tyler told him to relax and went to check up on Jeremy alone. Tyler got out of the back door of the Grill and looked around from Jeremy. He spotted him quickly but what he saw shocked him to no limit. A man was holding Jeremy by his neck against the wall and he had punctured his heart with a wooden stake that belonged to Jeremy. Tyler quickly ran up to them but before he could shove the man away from Jeremy the man dropped him and gripped Tyler's throat. The grip was bruising and it was actually hurting Tyler a lot. Tyler struggled to get out of his hold but the man was too strong. But he didn't seem like a vampire to Tyler. Lauren inspected the new boy closely who arrived on the scene just now. He knew who the kid was, Tyler Lockwood. But he wasn't in the mood of introducing himself anymore.

"You are lucky we don't kill our own kind kid" said Lauren that confused Tyler for a bit. Before he could think or say or do anything, Lauren threw him away and he too hit the wall and landed on the ground. Tyler wasn't hurt much and he stood up on his feet fast but the man was gone from there. Tyler ran to Jeremy but he was already dead. Tyler quickly called Matt outside. When Matt got there he was absolutely shocked to see Jeremy dead. Tyler was covered in Jeremy's blood by then because he had pulled out the stake from Jeremy's heart. They checked the resurrecting ring on Jeremy's finger. The guy was definitely something supernatural, so Jeremy should come back to life soon.

"I should call Elena" said Matt and Tyler just nodded his head

** Jacqueline's POV **

I was practically running down the corridor of the hospital. Katherine was close behind me. We were trying to contact Elijah at the witches' house when Damon called me to make sure if I was alright and he wanted me to come to the boarding house right away. I understood that something was wrong. I called Caroline and found out that Jeremy was attacked. Katherine drove us up to the hospital quickly. Almost everyone was there in front of the ICU room. Elena was crying and Stefan was trying to support her as much as possible. Everyone looked worried especially Anna

"What happened?" I asked Anna holding her hand. Tears were flooding her eyes as well

"A werewolf attacked Jeremy and killed him" Anna could only manage to say in between her sobs.

"If he wasn't wearing his resurrecting ring, Jeremy would have died today" said Matt putting a hand on Elena's shoulder

"How do you know it was a werewolf?" asked Katherine and I had the same thing on my mind

"He said that I am lucky that they don't kill their own kind" said Tyler and probably that's how they figured out that it was a werewolf who attacked Jeremy.

"But why would a werewolf attack Jeremy?" asked Jenna, she was looking pale with fear, fear for Jeremy and Alaric was looking worried sick too. I sighed out heavily wondering myself why exactly a werewolf would try to kill Jeremy.

"Haven't anyone give him vampire blood? It would heal him quickly" said Katherine and sounded concern really however Elena glared at her

"As if you care what happens to him" Elena snapped at Katherine. And Katherine also threw a glare at Elena. They should really stop hating each other after such a long time but that's just a wishful thinking. Katherine gave me a look that said clearly that she can't stand Elena and just walked away from there. I sighed heavily and didn't say anything at all. However, when Stefan and my eyes met we shared a knowing look with each other.

"I gave him my blood. He should be completely healed soon" said Anna to dissolve the tension in the air that suddenly took place. Right then Meredith came out of the room where Jeremy was lying unconscious. Elena quickly went up to her

"Doctor is he alright?" asked Elena anxiously. Meredith nodded her head

"He is absolutely fine. He would wake up soon" Meredith's eyes fell on me and she gave me a small smile. I smiled back at her for the sake of politeness

"Jacqueline, nice to see you again" she said with a formal voice. I just smiled at her again

"Would you mind coming to my cabin, please, I have something to tell you," saying that Meredith went away. Everyone was looking at me now. Obviously curious about what Meredith has to tell me only and I was sure that they are going to ask me about it later

"I will just come, excuse me" I quickly walked away from there and entered Meredith's cabin room

"Dr. Fell is everything alright?" Meredith handed me an envelope. I frowned in confusion

"What is it?" I asked wondering. There was my name written on the envelope so clearly it was for me

"I found it inside Jeremy's jacket pocket. I have a feeling that this envelope has something to do with Jeremy's attack tonight" I nodded my head

"Thanks Dr. Fell" I said and tucked the envelope inside my jeans pocket. I can't open it here where anyone could see me reading it. I have to read it when I am completely alone.

"Please call me Meredith" I nodded and after giving her a small smile I walked out of the room. When I get back to the others, I found Damon there as well this time. He came up to me fast when he saw me there

"What are you doing here? I asked you to come to the boarding house" I narrowed my eyes at him

"Damon, are you serious? Jeremy was killed tonight" I said, my voice laced with light anger

"Exactly why you need to be with me right now so that I can watch over you properly; and make sure that you are safe," this time I seriously glared at Damon but he also glared back at me. I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut and restrained myself with difficulties from yelling at him in front of everyone. I sighed out the breath I was holding in to keep my calm and looked back at Damon who was still giving me an angry look

"I am going home right now and I am going to stay home alone tonight" I said firmly but Damon had to protest against it like I thought he would

"No, you are not" said Damon stubbornly. I didn't say anything to him and started to walk away from there. However, Damon followed me and grabbed my arm to stop me from walking away from him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me" said Damon furiously. I turned to look at him with an enraged glare as well

"Damon don't" I snapped at him angrily and yanked my arm out of his grip. Damon was about to lash out on me but Stefan came there in time.

"Would you two please stop? This isn't a time for all these" he looked at Damon first

"What is wrong with you Damon? You are taking away her life from her in the name of protection. Stop being such a control freak before its too late brother" Damon grimaced when Stefan said that and also glared at him. Stefan then looked at me

"Come on Jacq, I will take you home" I protested against it right away

"Stefan, you should be with Elena right now" he looked at me straight into my eyes that made it clear for me that he isn't gonna take no for an answer

"Elena wants me to drop you home. She will be fine. Bonnie and Caroline are here with her" I nodded my head, agreeing to go with Stefan that enraged Damon more and he glared at both of us. Honestly I was getting tired of his behavior. Damon glared at us for one last time before walking away from there. Stefan then drove me up to my house

"Thanks Stefan" I said softly then sighed out a little with sadness. It's only been a week since Damon and I got together and things already started getting bad between us. I guess my relation with Damon would never be sunshine and rainbows. It will always be a bitter sweet relation. Stefan however understood what was upsetting me and he decided to talk about it

"Damon is really giving you a hard time, isn't he?" I looked up at him for a moment then looked away and nodded my head slowly. I sighed out loudly this time

"Being Damon's lover isn't an easy job at all" I chuckled lightly in the end to add a little humor in it

"True but it's because he loves you like crazy Jacq. He never loved someone like this before and never will" I looked back at him again

"I know Stefan. And I love him too. It's just, he wants me only to himself and I want to be with others as well. I don't want to drop my friends because of my love. Damon should understand it. Is it too much to ask of him?" Stefan shook his head

"No, it is wrong of him to want to isolate you from the rest of the world. I know it won't work but I would try to knock some sense into my brother. But Jacq-" his gaze intensify more this time

"You too need to give him assurance that you won't do anything to endanger your life again. He isn't being overprotective for no reason at all. You have to admit that somewhere it's your fault too that Damon is being like this with you. You have to regain his trust back and not break it ever again" I just nodded my head. Stefan was right; Damon is being overprotective of me because of my own past actions. I have to try to make Damon trust me again. But then what about my plans of going to Markus? It would again break his trust on me. Gosh, why everything is so complicated. I guess I just have to postpone the attempt of regaining Damon's trust back on me. Well at least until the Markus chapter isn't closed for good. Stefan's voice snapped me out of my inner thoughts

"Jacq, what are thinking?" I quickly made up an excuse

"I was just thinking how would I earn Damon's trust back? It won't be so easy" Stefan gave me a smile though his eyes said that he knew that I was hiding something from him

"Don't worry everything will be fine" said Stefan with assured voice

"I should get inside now. Thanks for the ride Stefan" Stefan gave me a light nod of his head and I got out of the car. I closed the door behind when Stefan called my name. I bent down to look at him

"Yes Stefan?" it seemed that he wanted to say something but he said something else

"Take care Jacq and don't hesitate to call me if you need me" I flashed him a smile

"I won't. Good night" after that Stefan drove away and I got inside the house. I quickly turned on the lights and pulled out the envelope from my jeans pocket. I tore off the sealed side of the envelope and pulled out the letter from inside. I unfolded it quickly being quite impatient to read what was written inside the letter. I had thought that it would be quite a long letter but there were written only a few words inside

"I AM COMING TO GET YOU JACQUELINE" and then in the end a sign was there as well from Markus. I sighed out heavily and rubbed my palm over my face because of the tension I was feeling. My fear was coming true. I didn't want Markus anywhere near Mystic Falls but that's exactly what was happening. Markus was coming towards Mystic Falls to get to me and probably for Klaus as well. What would I do now? How could I stop him? Damn, I don't even know him. Can things get more fucked up for me? While I was having this inner turmoil in my mind, the lights of the house suddenly started to turn off and turn on almost like horror movies. It snapped me out of my thoughts and I got alarmed. Markus can't be here so soon, can he? Suddenly the lights turned off for a long time. I swear it was too ghostly for my liking. I ran for the door to get out of the house but the lock was jammed. I was trapped inside the house with god knows what. Then suddenly all the lights turned on again. I felt someone's presence behind me. My heart started to beat loudly against my chest. I slowly turned around to face the person. And when I saw who it is that was standing there in front of me, my eyes went wide and a loud gasp escaped my lips

"You"

**AN: Okay so this is it for now. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes and spellings. Please read and review. I am always looking forward for your response. Love, hugs and Kisses :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Hey everyone I am back. I know it's been a long time and I deeply apologize for that but I was horribly busy with my final term exams but now that they are over, I can update this story in a rapid speed. First let me say thank you to everyone who took time to review and liked the story even with all the flaws in it. Thank you very much for your support. And now, I have an important announcement to make about this chapter. I am writing it in capital letters so that you would notice it**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter is not permanent or final. I wanted to write a history of werewolves like the history of how vampires were created with the original family. But I could only come up with this at the moment. So, if you don't like it or don't see it fitting, please do tell me because according to your responses I will change the content of this chapter. And also new ideas are welcome. If you have an idea for werewolf history please let me know. So, basically this chapter and the next chapters would depend on what you think. If you don't like it please tell me without any hesitation, I will gladly rewrite this chapter. Thanks for letting me bore you with my blabbering :)  
**

**The story continues from here...  
**

** Chapter 27: The Origin of Werewolf **

If I say that I am scared of the person standing in front of me right now, well that would be a huge underestimate. The person was none other than the witch Revenna who saved me and Amelia from werewolves a week ago. I have never thought that I would meet her again and under such circumstance but here she was, standing in my house and looking straight at me. Well one good thing is that, now Elijah wouldn't have to look for her anymore; as she came to see me on her own. And I hoped that she is here to only talk to me and not kill me for whatever reason she could have because, if she really came here to hurt me than I don't think anyone could stop her. The craziness of power that she showed me last time we met each other, I was certain about one thing that this witch is someone you should fear for good reasons. She killed a whole pack of strong werewolves all alone; I couldn't help but wonder what possibly could touch her let alone kill her? However, at the moment she looked quite calm and harmless even friendly, I would say. No one could tell just by simply looking at her, exactly how deadly and dangerous she can get when needed. Again seeing her face more properly, I got a strong feeling that she is related to Amelia in some way if not her birth mother.

I couldn't talk for a moment due to my shocked state but I forced myself to speak up. However, the fear I was feeling for having the witch so close to me, didn't lessen much even though my heart was telling me that I have nothing to be scared of, not right now at least.

"What are you doing here?" I asked strongly, trying to show as much courage as possible

"I am here to talk to you Jacqueline. You don't need to fear me" I nodded my head only and didn't bother to tell her that I wasn't scared of her because the truth is I was and still am scared of her even though a bit only. I wanted to know desperately what she has to tell me but I couldn't help but ask her about something else first

"How are you related to Amelia? Are you her mother?" the woman shook her head and if my eyes haven't mistaken in seeing then she looked a bit sad too about something, obviously I wasn't aware of yet.

"No, Amelia is not my daughter. She is my niece" I was surprised to hear that but not shocked because I was expecting something like this as well.

"What happened to Amelia's mother?" I asked out of curiosity. I was getting more and more interested in this however; the sadness in Revenna deepened more at the mention of Amelia's mother more specifically. I understood then that something bad must have happened to her sister and Amelia's mother.

"She died a long time ago" replied the witch sadly but before she could say more about it, her eyes suddenly landed on the letter that Markus sent me through Jeremy. I had almost forgotten about the letter and it was lying on the floor at the moment. Revenna picked up the sheet of paper and read it, her expression unreadable. While she was staring at the letter, I was looking at her and I saw her friendly gaze turning into a hateful glare in a blink of an eye. But then again before I could tell; the anger and hate in her eyes were replaced with worry and fear immediately. The previous calmness in the witch vanished right away and anxiousness took over Revenna. She looked straight into my eyes and came closer to me in such a way that it kind of freaked me out

"Jacqueline, I know that you know a lot of things about this world but there are still some things that you do not know about. Things that you need to learn about right now. Things that only I can tell you" she spoke with such desperation in her voice that I couldn't help but wonder what could she possibly know that is so important for me to learn about. However, her attitude wasn't helping me a bit to get rid of my own confusion about everything. Why did she start panicking after seeing Markus's letter? What's the connection between her and Markus?

"What things are you talking about?" I asked her calmly only with a frown of confusion on my face. I was trying not to get too anxious along with her.

"Your every question will be answered Jacqueline but first you need to come with me. You are not safe here" yes, I was curious about what she knows; that I didn't know yet but no way in hell I am going somewhere with her all alone.

"And I will be safe with you? I am sorry, even though you saved me once but I don't know anything about you therefore I can't trust you" Revenna calmed herself down when I said that and looked at me with assuring gaze that made me want to trust her for a moment. But I refused to give in that feeling so easily even though I was getting a positive vibe about Revenna. Seeing my stubbornness, Revenna sighed a little as if giving up already

"Jacqueline, I can't make you trust me but if you want to know everything about Markus, you have no choice but to come with me" she inhaled another deep breath "I will be waiting outside in my car. If you don't come within ten minutes, I will leave this town right away and you would never find me again" saying that Revenna walked out of the house. At first I thought about forgetting about her. I was sure that Elijah could find out everything that I need to know about Markus. But then again, what if he couldn't find out about Markus? I know it sounds ridiculous, Elijah was extremely good at finding things out but the next option I thought about was not entirely impossible. What if Revenna is my only chance of finding out anything about Markus? Besides, she is Amelia's aunt and she also saved my life once. How risky it could be if I go with her? Within five minutes, I made up my mind and decided to go along with Revenna, wherever she wants to take me.

I quickly wrote a note saying that I am going out of town for a day because; I want to spend some time alone. I knew already that Damon would come looking for me in a couple of hours and when he is gonna find out that I am not in the house, god knows what he would assume. Its better I leave a note than let everyone think that someone kidnapped me. I left the note on the couch table and also put my cell phone on it. I decided to leave my cell phone behind because I didn't want anyone calling me or tracking me. I know, I was taking a huge risk but I had a feeling that I will be safe with Revenna and that I can trust her. I got out of the house and noticed a car on the street with head lights on. Revenna was sitting inside. I took a deep breath and started walking towards the car. With every step, I killed a chance of turning back and get inside the house again. However, I didn't turn back and finally got in the car with the witch. Revenna gave me a small smile

"You made a wise decision Jacqueline" she said, glad that I trusted her enough to go with her somewhere unknown, all alone and without any protection.

"Well to be honest with you, I am not so sure about my decision yet" Revenna started the car and looked at me before driving away from my house

"If you are not sure then I am giving you this last chance of getting out of this car because once you leave with me, there won't be any turning back for you, even if you want to" the way Revenna spoke, I should have freaked out right away and forget about going anywhere with her. However, that's not quite what happened actually. Instead of getting scared, I got more determine to go with her because then it seemed a sort of challenge to me. I swore to myself that I won't turn back until I find out everything about Markus. I looked at Revenna with surety in my eyes this time

"I am ready to go with you" Revenna nodded her head and started driving. For a while we sat in complete silence but I was too curious about her and couldn't help but start asking questions.

"You said to me back in the house that only you can tell me about Markus. Why is that? Why no one else knows about him? And how come you do?" Revenna sighed heavily before replying

"Jacqueline, even if I answer your questions right now, you wouldn't understand anything. It's best that you learn about the history first" I frowned at her with confusion

"What history?" I asked her with mild curiosity and interest. Revenna glanced at me from the corner of her eyes

"The history of how werewolves came into the world of supernatural" my eyes widened a little hearing this and a low gasp escaped my lips. Is it possible that Revenna knows the legends of werewolves, something that even Elijah doesn't know about? I started to doubt Revenna again. What if she was lying to me about everything?

"Okay so tell me" I asked firmly, carefully measuring her expression also, in hope of finding out the truth about her intentions with me.

"Have patience dear, unlike the vampire's; the history of werewolf isn't exactly an easy tale to tell. We have to get there first" spoke up Revenna with a calm voice but I started to tense up slowly

"Exactly where is there? Where are you taking me?" I realized that by then we were already out of Mystic Falls. I could only imagine what Damon would do, if he ever finds out about this. I am surely praying to get back home before he starts looking for me.

"I am taking you to a place where you would be safe from Markus and his pack;" came the only reply from the witch. I knew asking her any more questions would be a futile attempt of getting some answers out of her, so I decided to shut my mouth and stay quiet for the rest of the ride. Revenna pulled over the car after forever. I lost the track of time during the ride, so I didn't exactly know how long it took for Revenna to get us to the place which I should mention was in the middle of nowhere. We got out of the car and I spotted an old looking one story house at a little distance.

"Who lives in there?" I asked Revenna out of curiosity. The house looked fragile and broken. Standing still seemed like a punishment for it.

"That's my place. I have been living in here for a month now" replied Revenna as she started walking towards the house. I followed her as well and got inside although felt a bit hesitation while stepping in however, when I entered the house, I felt a strange power of protection around me. As if the house had magical ability to protect someone living inside it; perhaps Revenna put a spell on it. I looked around the place and found that the inside of the house wasn't as bad as the outside of it. My eyes suddenly fell on a photograph of Revenna, she looked younger than now and another woman was with her. And I realized that Amelia looked more like her than Revenna

"Who is this?" I asked Revenna pointing at the photograph. She sighed heavily before answering

"That's my sister Vanessa…..She is Amelia's mother" Revenna took a deep breath while I glanced back at the photograph again.

"Markus killed her, like he killed the rest of my family and my ancestors... I am running away from Markus since Vanessa died. It's because of him; I had to give up Amelia" Revenna spat that bitterly. I could see that she both feared and loathed Markus. I couldn't ask her anything because she was still talking and I decided to hear her out first before interrupting her in any way.

"Markus doesn't know anything about her yet, and it must stay that way because the moment he would find out about Amelia's existence, Markus would kill her. And god forbid if that happens then all the hopes would be lost for forever" I was completely clueless about what she was talking about but I understood that Markus was not only a problem for me and Klaus but Amelia as well.

"I guess you were correct about learning the history first. I want to know everything about Markus" I said with heavy seriousness in my voice. I was a bit excited too however, I would never say this out loud. But there was a valid reason for me to be excited at the time because again, I was getting to learn something that apparently no one else knows about yet; well except for Revenna. Truth to be told, I miss being a know-it-all in the world of vampire diaries. If I get to learn everything about Markus and werewolf's history then again, I would have the upper hand over the situation in Mystic Falls. Nothing will remain a mystery to me anymore. And after what happened with Jeremy, it's very important that I know, what is really going on with the werewolves. Why are they attacking us and spreading terror throughout the town?

"Well, that's why I brought you here, to let you know everything about Markus and the origin of werewolves. You would be surprised to know that the history of werewolf also began from Mystic Falls. For a small town, Mystic Falls has a rather long history" I was really surprised to learn that. But then I thought that the town itself was very important to the story line of the real show. So it's only natural that all the important things in this other world would be related to Mystic Falls one way or another. I waited for Revenna to speak more about Markus but she got busy looking for a book in the bookshelf that was in the corner of the room. Sighing impatiently I asked Revenna after a while

"What are you looking for?" right then she found the book she was looking for. Revenna walked back to where I was standing

"This book has the spell that I need right now" I sighed out with frustration this time

"Why do you need a spell right now? I really think it's time you should start telling me about Markus" the sooner I learn about Markus, the faster I could get back to Mystic Falls and solve all the problems we are currently having.

"I know everything you need to know Jacqueline. However, it won't be me who is gonna tell you about Markus or anything else" I frowned at her with confusion

"If not you, then who?" Revenna gave me a small smile as I asked her that

"The spirits of nature" she replied at once. How come the spirits of nature would tell me the story? I thought they could only talk to witches. Before I could ask, Revenna answered my questions

"The spirits of nature would take your soul in the past. You would be able to see for yourself, what exactly happened. Because, I know you would ask me to provide proof for what I say to you and I don't have that. So, if you see for yourself, you wouldn't find it hard to believe" I simply nodded my head to that but got curious about another thing

"Does this mean, I would have to die to let the spirits of nature take away my soul to the past?" I asked with guilt in my voice but not fear because I had promised Damon that I wouldn't do anything reckless that can endanger my life but right now I am willing to do anything to know the truth about the origin of werewolves and it made me feel guilty that I was breaking my promise to Damon once again.

"I am afraid you are right in your assumption. But this is for a while only. Your soul would return to your body before the connection completely breaks. In that case, I must warn you that you could really die and your soul would never return from the spirit world" I knew that Revenna was saying the truth about this and I also realized that I could really die in it but still I was willing to take the risk for the sake of the knowledge I could get.

"I am sure, you wouldn't let that happen" I said trusting the witch with my life. Besides, I didn't have too many options anyways. Revenna only nodded her head with a small smile. She started to look for some things in the room

"I will perform a few spells on you that will keep me connected to you and the connection would let me know the high time to bring your soul back in your body" the way Revenna spoke, it sounded like a very easy job to do but I knew that it wasn't and only a super powerful witch like her could perform such spells. Bonnie would never dare to do something like this.

"What do I need to do in this?" I asked casually. The tone of my voice was normal as if I am not going to die in a while. Well, I wasn't afraid of death in the first place. I have died too many times already to be scared of it.

"Just be brave" saying that Revenna went to the shower room and brought a large tub from there and placed it in the middle of the room. Then she started to fill it out with water. I helped her with that quietly but wondered the whole time, what was she really doing? Once the tub was full of water, Revenna asked me to lose as many clothes as possible. I felt a bit awkward at first but started to undress myself anyway.

"What you are gonna do with the water?" I asked at last because I couldn't keep the curiosity in check anymore. Revenna thankfully answered my question properly and without confusing me more this time

"I don't know how it works but water connects the living world with the spirit world. If your body stays in water, your soul would be able to stay connected with you for a longer time. And also my spells would work better on you" by the time Revenna finished explaining to me, I took off most of my clothes and only left me in my under garments and the undershirt that I wore underneath my top and jacket. Revenna motioned for me to get in the tub. I walked over there and stepped inside the water filled tub at first. Then slowly sat down, instantly getting wet with the water.

"Now close your eyes and hold your breath" I did as Revenna said. I felt her hand on my shoulder. Then she slowly pushed me back and lay me inside the water. I felt water against my face and realized that I was completely drown in the tub at the moment. I was holding my breath strongly but after a while, I started to feel suffocation inside me. I snapped open my eyes as I couldn't take it anymore. I desperately needed to breath and tried to get up from the water but something prevented me from getting out. I struggled against the prevention but couldn't continue for long because my body started to get numb and weak. And before I knew it I lost my consciousness in the water.

**1500 years ago in Mystic Falls….**

At first I thought I would never wake up in the first place but when I did, I thought I would find myself in a hospital, surrounded my familiar faces however, that wasn't the case at all. When I opened my eyes, I found myself standing in a small village. Little huts made out of clay and straw surrounded me. However, there weren't any people around me which confused me a bit. I realized that I am in the past and perhaps almost fifteen hundred years ago when there was no vampire walking down the earth. I looked around more carefully as I walked along a trail through the village and couldn't help but be amused about how Mystic Falls looked in the past. Suddenly I heard a scream of a woman from distance. I started to run towards the direction and soon came to a place where a crowd of people were already standing outside of a particular hut. That hut was bigger than the other huts in the village. Maybe someone important or wealthy lives in there.

I walked closer to the crowd and stood right beside a man but he didn't see me as if I was invisible to him. And perhaps I was because when I spoke to him, he didn't hear me as well. I understood that, only I could see the people here and hear them out but I was a ghost to them therefore, they can't know about my existence. The screams of the woman increased more and more. I started to walk towards the house, pushing through the crowd. I wondered what was going on in there? Why the woman was screaming in such a horrible way. While approaching the house, my eyes fell on a man. He looked tensed up and he was pacing a little as well. Observing the situation, I understood right away actually what was going on here_. _A woman was giving birth to a child and the worried looking man must be her husband.

_"Do not worry my friend, everything will be alright"_ said another man to the soon to be father. I was surprised to find that I could understand what they were saying because I was certain that they were speaking a tribal language that I wasn't supposed to understand. Suddenly along with the woman's screams, cries of a baby could also be heard. Smiles spread over everyone's lips. A moment later a woman came out of the hut along with a new born baby, wrapped around in thick clothes. She walked up to the father of the baby. I was standing nearby so I could see the baby myself as well. The child was beautiful

_"It's a girl soldier"_ said the woman and gave the baby to the father who turned out a soldier as well. The father looked at his daughter with a huge smile. The baby was also smiling up at her father.

_"Have you decided a name for her, friend?"_ asked the man who seemed to be the soldier's friend. After a while the father spoke up

_"Cassandra"_ he said while looking down at his daughter with a toothy grin_ "Her name is Cassandra"_

So this is Cassandra, I said to myself. The witch who brought me into the world of vampire diaries in the first place. This child would one day force me to kill myself in order to save everyone else I love. And not only that but she is Amelia's ancestor as well. However, I got confused about why the spirits of nature were making me witness Cassandra's birth? Was it important to know in order to learn everything about Markus? I guess so. Suddenly another woman came running out of the hut; she looked tensed up and worried

_"Soldier, she is giving birth to another child"_ informed the woman to the father in an anxious voice. I understood that it was a simple matter of having twins however the father and everyone else panicked after learning about this. The whole crowd started to murmur among themselves. The happiness of the moment turned into terror and fear within seconds. Soon everyone including me; heard another baby crying. Within minutes an old looking woman came out of the hut and informed the soldier

_"She doesn't have much time"_ the soldier ran inside the hut and so did I. When I got in, I found a woman lying on a bed in an almost unconscious state. The soldier was still holding his first daughter when he sat near his dying wife. He held her hand and silently cried only; unable to speak or say anything. I understood that the soldier must love his wife very much. In the very room, there was another woman who was holding the second baby. She approached the sobbing soldier slowly and held the baby in front of him. He looked at the child but unlike previous time, he glared at this baby

_"Take it away from me. It's nothing but a killer"_ he roared but a small protesting groan from his dying wife kept him from shouting further.

_"Don't abandon her love. It's not her fault,"_ saying that the wife died in the soldier's arms. Both the babies started crying when their mother left them as if they understood that they are never gonna learn what mother's love is. The soldier couldn't stay inside there anymore and he came out of the hut. He was still holding Cassandra dearly but the soldier ignored even looking at the other child. He even walked away from the crowd slowly with his one daughter only. At the moment, the soldier's friend came forward and took the baby from the woman who was holding the baby with a scared expression on her face. I realized that the villagers must be thinking that the new born baby was something bad, maybe even considering her evil and therefore, they were already scared of her. The woman was relieved when the friend took the baby from her arms. He started walking towards the way the soldier went. I also started following him. On the way, he looked down at the baby and smiled

_"I don't think your father is in the mood of naming you right now little one. So, I shall call you Corrina"_ even I liked the name. Wow! Cassandra had a twin sister as well. However, they weren't identical. I could tell because I have already noticed quite a lot of differences between the two sisters. As I was walking with the friend suddenly everything around me blurred away. I freaked out completely. What was going on? Did I die in my world or something? Oh no, if that's true then that's not good, that's not good at all. Thankfully, after a while everything around me cleared again however, I found myself in a different place and in a different situation. And soon I realized that, I was in a different time as well. I guess, my soul did a time jump or something like that.

**Ten years after the birth...**

This time, I was in a garden and two young girls were playing in front of me. They both looked around ten or eleven. One of the girls was very beautiful, even at such a young age she looked breathtakingly pretty. And the other one looked average. I had only begun to wonder who they were when the girls started to call each other by their names

_"Cassandra, give it back to me. I found it. It's mine" _said the girl whom I assumed to be Corrina. The beautiful one turned out none other than Cassandra. I noticed then, how similar she looks to Amelia or I should say how Amelia looks so similar to her. Corrina was running after Cassandra, almost in tears because her sister had something that belonged to her. It turned out to be a seashell necklace. I realized then that they weren't really playing but fighting with each other.

_"If you want it, you shall have to get it from me sister, otherwise it is mine"_ said Cassandra and levitated the necklace high up in the air. Holy shit! She already is a witch and she is also using her powers out in the open where anyone could see her. Doesn't she have any secrecy to maintain? I got more shocked when Corrina started to mutter spells as well. She looked at the floating necklace and forced it to come down with her powers but apparently Cassandra was a lot stronger than Corrina. She easily beat her sister's powers and claimed the necklace as hers. Tears started to flow down Corrina's eyes but Cassandra didn't pay much attention to that and wore the necklace around her neck. I felt sad for Corrina and angry at Cassandra for being so mean to her sister. At the very moment, someone entered the garden, someone I already knew. The father of these two witches. I wondered if the soldier knew about his daughters' powers. I guess he did

_"What is going on here?"_ he asked with a stern voice

_"Father, I found this necklace but Cassandra took it from me"_ Corrina complained immediately. The soldier looked at his other daughter and noticed the necklace carefully then looked back at Corrina

_"And where exactly did you find it?"_ asked the soldier trying to look as much intimidating as possible. Corrina gulped down her nervousness and replied to her father with a low tone of voice

_"I found it near the woods father. It must have dropped from a traveler"_ Corrina's voice shook terribly when she spoke up. It was clear that the girl was scared of her father. The soldier narrowed his eyes at Corrina

_"Are you telling me the truth that you really found it and didn't steal it from someone?"_ Corrina's eyes widen hearing this and so did mine. However, Cassandra smirked at this which increased my disliking towards her more. But I couldn't help but gap at the soldier. How could he accuse his own daughter of stealing in such a way? Does he still hate her for his wife's death? Well the way he was behaving, I bet he does.

_"Yes father, I am telling the truth" _Corrina pleaded with her eyes. Thick desperation was present in her voice. I knew that she was praying in her mind that her father would believe her for once. However, the soldier kept staring at Corrina for a few seconds and then he simply glared at her before looking away completely

_"I am well aware of your ability to lie to people Corrina. To learn the truth, I shall have to look into the matter myself. Until then Cassandra gets to keep the necklace. Besides, it looks a lot better on her than it would look on you"_ saying that the soldier walked away from there. I could only gap at him. How could he be so unfair and downright cruel to Corrina? The poor girl must be mentally wounded by this kind of behavior.

_"Father hates you Corrina, he would never believe what you say; therefore, I get to keep the necklace as long as I want. But you could have it when I throw it out"_ saying that Cassandra threw a bitter sweet smile at her sister and then simply walked away from there without sparing a glance at Corrina's devastated state. Cassandra was spoiled beyond believe. While crying, Corrina kept glaring at her retreating back

_"One day, you shall pay for hurting me sister and you will not get a chance to apologize to me"_

I couldn't blame Corrina for hating Cassandra. The feeling is mutual actually. And I think I would have done the same in her place. By being in this particular moment, I learned that Cassandra didn't share a good relation with her sister. Maybe the rivalry between the two sisters would grow more and perhaps that would cause all the trouble in the near future in their lives. Again my surrounding blurred and my soul went to another time.

**A sinful night...**

Soon I found myself standing right in front of an eighteen years old Cassandra. I was amazed to see that she looked exactly like Amelia. Of course Amelia was her doppelganger after all. They were meant to look indifferent. It was night time and Cassandra was standing all alone while gazing at the stars in the sky. I looked around the room myself and it seemed like a castle bedroom. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room. I glanced back at Cassandra, she looked a bit sad, I wondered why. I also wondered if Cassandra was still mean, selfish and arrogant like she was when younger. The younger self of Cassandra reminded me of Amelia. She was also like that before she became friends with the group. Cassandra sighed sadly and a drop of tear fell from her left eye. At the moment, a maid stood at the door and called for Cassandra

_"Lady Cassandra, King Alexander wishes to see you right now"_ Cassandra without any delay walked out of the room and started to follow the maid as she led the way. I also walked with them and after ten minutes of walking, they came to a stop. The maid left Cassandra in front of a closed door. Two guards were standing in front of the door. Cassandra took a deep breath before motioning for the guards to open up the door for her. I got inside behind her as well. Once I got in, I couldn't help but gasp at the size of the room. It was definitely a king's chamber; everything inside the room screamed royalty.

_"My king, you wished to see me"_ Cassandra bowed her head in front an old looking man. He must be the king of this castle. How come Cassandra was acquaintance with a king of a country? Does this king know what she is? And if he does than why is he associating with Cassandra? I thought ancient people were scared of witches and witch crafts, therefore whenever they came across one, they used to burn her alive or hang her brutally.

_"Cassandra, I heard rumors from my companions that you and Prince Erik are in love with each other. Is it true?"_ the king spoke up with a strong commanding voice. Cassandra gulped down her nervousness and nodded her head slowly while looking at the ground

_"Yes, my king, it is true"_ the king's gaze turned into a hard stare. Even I felt a little scared at the moment even though I knew the king couldn't see me.

_"Cassandra, you are a strong witch, you protect my kingdom with your powers and you also helped me win many battles. Your father was a brave soldier too but it cannot be denied that you are no royalty and a prince can only marry a princess. Therefore, I must ask you to leave this castle immediately. You and Prince Erik can never be together"_ now this is something interesting. The king was taking help from a witch to protect his kingdom. The historians in my time would never believe this. I stopped thinking unimportant things and focused on the conversation. Tears were flooding Cassandra's eyes as King Alexander said those cruel words to her. After a moment, gathering up all her courage Cassandra looked up at the king with pleading eyes

_"My king, if that is your wish then I must beg you to consider punishing me with death because I cannot live without Prince Erik"_ the king was surprised to hear her request and stared at her with calculating eyes for a moment

_"I cannot do that Cassandra. You shall leave in the morning and I do not want any argument about this. Erik is my only son, the future king of my kingdom. His marriage will unite two nations in a friendly way. There must not be any difference in my plan for my son's future. Do I make myself clear Cassandra_" the king paused a little to get the reply. Cassandra only nodded her head in response, her eyes were still very wet from tears.

_"Very well, you may leave now"_ said the king and turned away from Cassandra. Depressed and crying Cassandra walked out of the room. I started following her slowly while wondering about Corrina. Where is she? Did she leave and went somewhere else? My thoughts were interrupted when suddenly a young man approached us, well not me but Cassandra only. He looked the same age as Cassandra, perhaps a year older than her. He looked royalty as well and quite good looking I must add. I presumed that he was the prince whom Cassandra was in love with. And I was correct. The moment the boy came close to Cassandra, she threw herself at him and started sobbing in his chest. Prince Erik wrapped his arms around her and let her cry for a while. Then he cupped her face and made her look at him

_"Cassandra, what happened? Did father say something to you?"_ Cassandra could only nod at first; then slowly she started telling him what exactly happened. After hearing everything out Prince Erik got furious. He started walking towards his father's chamber with long angry steps. Cassandra walked with him, trying to stop him effortlessly

_"Erik, please no. You should not anger your father because of me. He would never accept me no matter what you say"_ Prince Erik stopped in his track to look back at Cassandra with determination in his eyes.

_"Cassandra I am not doing this only for you. I am doing this for our love. I have to talk to father. He cannot take away my love from me;"_ saying that the Prince walked away to meet with the King. Cassandra stood in the corridor alone. She looked worried and tensed. I decided to go and eavesdrop in on the conversation between the king and his son Erik. When I got there both the men were looking red with anger. The prince was being stubborn and the king was glaring at him for that.

_"I am not going to change my decision Erik. You shall marry the girl, I would choose for you and that is never going to be Cassandra"_ the king said at once. It seemed that no matter what happens he would never change his words. The prince inhaled a sharp deep breath and looked at his father straight into his eyes.

_"As you wish father, Cassandra will not live in this castle anymore. But tomorrow in the morning, I shall leave with her and never return back home"_ said the Prince as calmly as possible though his voice held amazing firmness in it. The king was enraged by this insolent behavior of his son

_"You shall not dare"_ roared the king with shaking voice. His eyes turning red because of the anger

_"And if anyone tries to stop me tomorrow, you shall have to burn my body by the end of the day father. Either way, you have lost the heir to your throne"_ saying that the prince was walking out of the room. I understood how important an heir was for a king. And therefore I also realized that the king has no choice but to accept Cassandra as his son's wife even though she was not a royalty. When the prince was at the door the king called him back

_"Erik"_ the prince stopped walking but didn't turn around to face his father. So, the king walked up to the prince himself

_"I see you are beyond control son and I am very disappointed and displeased about it but my throne would need an heir after me. That is why; I shall start making preparations for your marriage ceremony with Cassandra. But you have to promise me that in return of this acceptance, you shall always protect my kingdom and my people once I am gone and even when I am here"_ this time the prince looked at his father with gratefulness in his eyes

_"I promise father, I shall never fail you"_ saying that the prince walked out of the room to meet with Cassandra and give her the good news that the king has agreed to let them get married. I stalked the prince quietly. Erik went back to the same place where he left Cassandra before going to meet with his father. However, Cassandra wasn't there. We both wondered where she was and started to look around. I stayed with the prince most of the time. After a while, we both found Cassandra outside of the castle. However, she wasn't alone there, Corrina was with her. And it seemed to me that they were in a quarrel with each other. Corrina still looked average compared to Cassandra but most importantly she looked kind of lost and tired, a strong sign of mental torture and suffering. Prince Erik was curious as well along with me about what was going on. I walked up to them quickly to find out what exactly was happening between the sisters this time?

_"You killed my mother, father died because of you. You are nothing but a murderer Corrina. And now you are trying to snatch my love from me. I am ashamed to call you my sister"_ Cassandra yelled at Corrina who looked shocked and not to mention perplexed as if she had no idea what Cassandra was talking about. Prince Erik approached them at the moment and inquired the problem

_"What is troubling you sisters? Is anything wrong Cassandra?"_ Cassandra threw a deadly glare at Corrina before replying to Erik

_"I just found out that it was her who told the king about us. And now I am going to lose you because of her. She can't bear seeing me happy Erik"_ hearing this; the prince looked at Corrina with an angry frown on his face. He momentarily forgot about telling Cassandra that the king has already accepted their relation.

_"Is it true Corrina? Did you try to tear us apart?"_ asked the prince with a stern voice. Corrina started defending herself immediately

_"No, this is not true. I have never said anything to the king about this; I have never talked to him. Why are you accusing me of such things?"_ she asked straight to Cassandra and earned a glare from her sister

_"You are lying, you always lie about everything. I know you are also in love with Erik, and that's why you are jealous of me because Erik only loves me"_ Cassandra bluntly accused Corrina. The girl turned red with embarrassment. This new information not only shocked the prince but I was also startled. I didn't see a love triangle coming as well. Corrina didn't deny the fact that she was indeed in love with the prince however, I doubted that she told the king about Cassandra and Erik and plotted against them. This time instead of Cassandra, Prince Erik spoke up

_"Is that why you told my father about Cassandra, so that he would throw her out of the castle and you would get to work your magic on me?"_ Corrina's eyes started to shine with tears as Erik spoke to her with such anger and accusatory tone of voice.

_"It is true that I love you but I never told the king anything about Cassandra. I knew you would never love me back even if Cassandra is gone from here. Please believe me…. I have never thought about getting in between your love-"_ Corrina's voice was cut off by the prince's angry roar

_"SILENCE"_ I jumped back at his voice and Corrina started shaking from head to toe_ "Guards"_ the prince roared again and a couple of armor wearing guards came running to the spot

_"My lord"_ they bowed their heads first before standing still and waited for the prince's order

_"Take this insolent witch away from here and throw her out of the castle right now"_ commanded Prince Erik and Cassandra stood quietly behind him. The expression on her face said that she was pleased that Corrina was getting punished for loving the man she loves. The guards dragged Corrina away from there. She was screaming and crying the whole way, telling everyone loudly that she was innocent but no one listened to her. Cassandra and Erik went deaf ears to her pleadings and walked back inside the castle. Instead of going with Cassandra, I started following Corrina. I had a feeling that something much more worse was going to happen tonight.

Corrina became silent by the time the guards dragged her outside of the boundaries of the castle. There was a bunch of soldiers standing right outside of the gates. When the guards threw Corrina outside, she immediately came in view of the soldiers. And the way the soldiers looked at her, I knew what was coming for Corrina. This is not good, this is not good…... I kept chanting in my mind. I shivered at the thought myself about what could happen to Corrina right now. And probably Corrina also realized the danger of the situation because she started to run away from those hunger driven men. And their hunger wasn't for food but for a woman's body. But unfortunately Corrina couldn't escape her fate. Soon the soldiers caught up with her and started to torment her. Corrina tried to get away from them and save herself but her attempts of escaping were futile. They were throwing her around like a play thing, touching her body roughly. Then suddenly one of the men tore apart her dress and made her naked. The vulnerability of the girl turned on those men more.

"STOP IT, LET HER GO" I screamed at them but my voice didn't reach their ears. I hoped that someone would come and save her but no one came. Corrina was a witch too, why isn't she using her powers? I thought to myself. I got my answer when she tried to do magic but failed drastically. I realized that her witchy power was too weak to save her.

Almost insane with lust those soldiers started to rape her brutally. Tears started to flow out of my eyes as they were forced to witness such cruelty before me. And it angered me more because I was unable to do anything to save Corrina from this fatality. So after a while I closed my eyes and looked away and pressed my hands over my ears so that her screams would stay out and not enter my mind. But I could still hear her and I knew that her painful screams would haunt me forever. I didn't know how long passed before the soldiers finally left her. The sight of her was horrible. She was raped, wounded and bruised and she could barely move but she was still alive which according to me was a miracle and unfortunate because after what happened to her, I thought she wouldn't survive and even if she had survived this, I doubt she would ever be able to live a normal life. Some of the scars of her wounds would never leave her body and constantly remind her of what happened tonight. I wanted to talk to her, comfort her and above all help her but I was helpless in this matter.

I got closer to her and looked into her eyes. I thought they would look dead and lifeless. However, what I saw really shocked me. Her eyes were anything but lifeless. It was red with anger, hate and thirst of revenge. The look on her face told me that she wouldn't get peace until she could bring destruction upon the people who caused her so much pain. I was absolutely stunned when she picked herself up from the ground and wrapped her already torn clothes around her weak body and started to walk towards the unknown. I immediately started to follow her but again everything around me disappeared and for a moment I was in a complete blank space.

**Three years later that night...**

After a while, I found myself again back in the Castle but in a different time line. I learned that Cassandra and Erik was already married and they were living happily and they also had a new born child. I found out that the child was a daughter and her name was Angelika. She was beautiful like her mother and she would probably turn out a witch too when more grown up. Prince Erik was playing with his daughter while Cassandra was looking at them with contentment. But the moment was destroyed when someone came there

_"My lord, forgive me for bothering you but I have important news_" Prince Erik and now princess Cassandra both got anxious after hearing this

_"What is it?"_ asked Erik to the informer

_"One of our men spotted Lady Corrina near the village. I have already sent men to look her for and bring her back to the castle"_ prince Erik nodded his head

_"I shall be joining the search soon"_ the informer bowed his head and left the door. Why were they looking for Corrina now? Haven't they done enough to her already? However, when I noticed Cassandra's expression I realized that something has changed in her. Prince Erik walked back to his wife and embraced her to console her, Cassandra looked sad after hearing about Corrina

_"Do not worry yourself love, we shall find your sister"_ said Erik soothingly in her ears. Cassandra leaned more into his warmth and sighed heavily

_"It's been three summers since that night. After losing Corrina, I realized my sister was important in my life. Only if I had believed her"_ said Cassandra regretfully. By the look of it I realized that she was guilty as well. But what I didn't understand is that what changed Cassandra in such a way. Now she seemed to care for Corrina, but why? What happened in three years?

_"It was not your fault dear; I misunderstood her as well and forced her out of the castle. I did not believe her as I should have. And perhaps we would still be hating her if we had not learned about the truth by now"_ what truth were they talking about? Did they finally realize that it wasn't Corrina who sold them off to the king in the first place to part them away? However, if not Corrina, then who did it? Who didn't want Prince Erik and Cassandra together?

_"I know but still I am more guilty than you are, Erik. I have hurt her in more than one occasion. As her sister, I should have trusted her and take care of her but instead, all I did was inflect pain upon her. Corrina would never forgive me for what I did to her that night"_ said Cassandra, I was sure that she was talking about the night; they threw Corrina out of the castle. Only if they knew what happened to her that night or perhaps they knew

_"I deserve more severe punishment than losing my powers for hurting Corrina. I should have never let her go. What have I done?"_ Cassandra started sobbing lightly as she said that. I was shocked to hear that Cassandra has lost her powers for inflecting pain upon Corrina. Well, serves her right. I said in my mind. Prince Erik cupped her face and made her look at him

_"We may be guilty but you are forgetting love that what happened that night was not entirely our fault. It was my traitor friend who plotted against us. He wanted to marry you. That is why he manipulated father to ask you to leave me"_ well this is another story. But this means, Corrina was innocent all along. Though I already knew this and thank god Cassandra and Erik also learned the truth. I had a feeling that if Cassandra hadn't lost her powers she would have never realized how wrong she was about Corrina and it was selfish of her to hurt her sister. I was kind of glad to find out that the realization and guilt of doing something wrong was present in the couple and they were trying to atonement

_"No, Erik, your friend may have wanted to destroy our love but still it was wrong of us that we suspected Corrina right away and without any proof against her. I already knew that she loved you therefore I simply assumed her as the culprit and the circumstance was so convincing that I could not help but think that she was trying to steal you away from me"_ Cassandra's face fell completely as she voiced her guilt out loud. Tear drops started to form in her eyes once again. Prince Erik didn't want to see Cassandra suffering inwardly

_"We cannot change the past love but I give you my word, I shall find Corrina and bring your sister back to you and then we both shall ask for her forgiveness"_ he kissed Cassandra on her lips softly and then walked out of the room, leaving Cassandra alone with their daughter. The powerless witch picked up her daughter and started to sing lullaby for her. I decided to go after the prince but just as I stepped towards the door my surroundings started to move around and in a fast pace. Within few seconds, I couldn't take it anymore and I closed my eyes tightly.

**The birth of the curse...**

I dared to open my eyes again after a few minutes passed already. A scream came out from my chest this time when I looked around my surroundings. I was in a small dirty looking room. The walls of the room had blood strains on them and not just in one or two places but all over it. A few strains looked fresh and new and others were old. Was I in a butcher's house of something? I asked myself. I couldn't spend much time venting on it because I heard noises from another room. It sounded like someone was chanting spells. There was definitely a witch in the other room, I was sure of it. I went to the other room quickly, only to be stopped dead in my track because standing in front of me was none other than Corrina. However, she looked nothing like the Corrina I saw before. This one was radiating evil powers, her face horribly scarred and her eyes looked deadly, her motions dangerous and her mind sinful now. I did not like what I was guessing at the moment, I didn't like it a bit. Corrina took the path of black magic, this isn't good. Actually it's beyond disturbing.

In the room Corrina wasn't alone though. A couple of more people surrounded her and an old looking lady whose expression screamed evil was holding Corrina's hand while she was chanting some spells. Everyone else was standing silently as if in trance. After Corrina finished chanting her spells, she let go of the old woman's hands

_"Am I ready for taking my revenge?"_ asked Corrina with a hopeful voice but there was an evil gleam in her eyes that sent chills down my spine. The old woman stayed silent for a while before answering

_"Yes, you are ready"_ a devilish smile spread on Corrina's lips

_"Seven years…...seven years I have waited for this day. Finally, it is time for my sister to pay for everything she did to me. My curse will haunt not only her but her descendants as well and she will seek for peace for centuries, even after her death"_ the thirst of vengeance in Corrina turned my inside cold. Cassandra should have never killed the innocence in her. Corrina has completely turned into an evil being now. I could only shake my head to myself at the turns of events

_"My faithful slaves, prepare for the ritual"_ Corrina commanded the other people in the room, three men and three women exactly as I counted them. They all went outside but I stayed with Corrina. She and the old woman together got out as well. There was a huge open field in front of the small house that we were in just a while ago. If I am correct by any chance the field looked exactly the same place where Klaus had performed the ritual to break his hybrid curse. However, it was not entire impossible because I was after all in Mystic Falls even though fifteen hundred years in the past. I stopped debating on the field and paid attention to Corrina because she had walked in the middle of the open field and started chanting spells. Soon with her spells she drew a pentagon star that got five edges in it. It seemed like five places for five things or perhaps persons. Fire was burning on the outline of the star. One of the apprentices brought a huge bowl and placed it in the middle of the star, in the empty space. Magically it was set on fire as if they are going to cook something in it. Then the others brought five people in the field and placed them in five corners of the star. One of the five people was a new born baby. What the hell were they planning to do? The one brought that baby put it on the ground and left. Everyone else seemed to be in a trace because they didn't look panicked like they should have. Even the baby wasn't crying.

_"My lady, I have brought five people as you have asked me to but you haven't yet explained the curse to us"_ said one of the girl apprentices to Corrina. She smiled sweetly at her though it still looked evil to me

_"This curse my dear, is the most horrible curse existing in the witchcraft of dark magic. No one has ever performed it before and no one will dare to in the future"_ another man came up to Corrina

_"My lady when we shall begin the ritual"_ he asked curiously

_"Soon, the moon is not high enough yet. Have you brought an animal like I asked you to?"_ the apprentice nodded his head

_"Yes, my lady but I could only find a wolf"_ an evil smirk crept up Corrina's lips as she heard that

_"A wolf, I think that will be just fine and quite interesting"_ the man bowed his head and walked away from there. Corrina started to walk around and see the people standing inside the star. The girl was still following her

_"My lady, forgive me for asking such question but is it necessary to sacrifice the child?"_ Corrine looked at her as if she went crazy or something

_"Of course it is dear, it is crucial for the creation of this curse"_ the girl only nodded her head

_"But my lady, how would you inflict the curse upon Cassandra? It wouldn't be so easy"_ Corrina smiled cruelly at first before answering. One thing, I have noticed that this girl seemed close to her than the others

_"It is not Cassandra who I am going to curse, it is Prince Erik_" the girl frowned in confusion at her and so did I. She was crazier than I thought.

_"But I thought you wanted to take revenge on your sister"_ Corrina closed her eyes and sighed deeply as if immensely pleased even at the thought of taking revenge on Cassandra

_"Cursing Prince Erik would be the most proper way to take my revenge on Cassandra. Nothing else could hurt her more, make her suffer more. Besides, I am in debt of Prince Erik. I must repay him"_ I understood that Corrina was referring to the fact that Prince Erik threw her out of the castle in the darkness of night where more than one man ravished her and destroyed her innocence brutally. If he had only asked her to leave in the morning, that wouldn't have happened. Perhaps, Corrina wouldn't have turned evil either. I realized that Corrina not only wanted to take revenge on Cassandra and her future generations but Prince Erik as well. Corrina was still talking so I concentrated on what she was saying

_"Tonight when I am going to kill these five humans and curse the prince with my powers, all the goodness in him would die along with his happiness"_ Corrina spoke lustfully about it. Hearing this the girl got more curious

_"How is that possible my lady?_" I also wondered the same thing. Corrina walked over to the baby first

_"A human's new born child is considered the most innocent being in this world. When I shall sacrifice this child, I shall kill the innocence within it and when the prince will be cursed; it will kill his humanity, his innocence and goodness of his heart. He will crave for violence and kill everyone and everything around him. He will have no control on himself"_ Corrina explained how rest of the sacrifices would work as well. Among the four other people one was a virgin girl. Killing her would destroy the prince's resistance power of lust; increase his greed, anger and rage. It would also give him unimaginable strength so that he could bring more destruction in the lives of the people around him. The third person was a dying old man. Death would consume him anytime. Sacrificing him would give the prince immortality. Because, Corrina wanted both the prince and Cassandra suffer for eternity. The last two persons were actually a couple, truly and deeply in love with each other. Killing them would destroy the love in Prince Erik's heart. He won't be able to love anyone in his life as long as he lives not even Cassandra, not even his own daughter.

_"It is time"_ said Corrina out loud inspecting the moon properly. Everyone got prepared for the ritual. Corrina killed each of the five victims one by one and she didn't show any kindness doing so. Her hands didn't shake a bit while killing the baby so cruelly. She really has turned evil; there was no other word to describe her. She took blood from each of them and poured them in the bowl. Something was already boiling in there, something gluey. Then one of the men brought the wolf forward. Corrina desiccated its head in a single swing of her sword. She used the same sword to kill the others. This whole time, I felt like I would throw up. The man dropped the dead wolf in the bowl as well along with its detached head. Corrina started to chant some spells. The night seemed more darker to me and maybe it was because something horrible was happening. I don't quite know what happened next. The substance in the bowl suddenly burst and the wolf jumped out of it; alive and well and not to mention growling angrily like a hungry predator. It looked bigger and vicious as well. Corrina looked at it and commanded

_"GO…You know what you are created for_" the wolf ran towards the woods and disappeared in the darkness of the night. The old woman walked up to Corrina and spoke up

_"When the wolf will bite the prince, he would only get infected with the curse. He must take a human life to trigger the curse within him"_ Corrina nodded her head

_"I know and I have already made arrangements for that. Very soon the prince's human life would be over"_

**AN: This is it for now. So should I keep this plot and continue with it? Change only a few things? Completely replace it with something else? Next chapter will be according to your responses. I won't be able to update if you don't give me your opinions, so please read and review. Lots of love for everyone :) **


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Okay so like everyone asked me to, I kept the plot and going to continue with it. This is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks a lot for the reviews. The story continues from here...  
**

**Chapter 28: The rest of the story**

The knowledge of the creation of the werewolf curse really had me shocked and speechless. I never guessed such history exists behind the origin of the werewolves. Corrina had already released the curse into the wild within a resurrected wolf. I thought I would jump into another time line like previous times but instead suddenly I started to suffocate. It was something I wasn't anticipating a bit and moreover so suddenly. Something went wrong perhaps in the present world but I wasn't sure. Before I knew it, or figure out what the hell was going on with me, I fainted in the past and arrived at the present time in a blink of an eye. My soul was back in my body but I was still in the water. As soon as water prevented me from breathing again, I started to struggle in the tub in order to get out. Revenna without any delay; pulled me out of the water quickly and wrapped thick blankets around me. The first thing I did was take in deep breaths. I felt as if I haven't breathed in air for a long time. After I have breathed enough oxygen in my lungs, I spoke up finally.

"I need to go back Revenna. I need to know what happened next. I have yet to find out about Markus" I said to Revenna, the witch was giving me an intense look while I spoke. When I stopped talking and waited for a response from her, she sighed heavily and gave me a look that told me clearly that it was not possible what I was asking for from her.

"I can't risk sending your soul back in the past so soon. If I do that, you will die this time" I sighed out in disappointment and frustration because I had to know the rest of the story. I was even willing to risk my life if I had to in order to know the full story and the truth about Markus. I was about to insist Revenna on sending me back but then something clicked in my mind. I looked at Revenna with an excited gleam in my eyes

"You must know the whole history. Why don't you tell me the rest of the story?" I spoke up almost greedily, greedy to know more and learn more about the past. Revenna stared at me for a second or two before she asked me something instead of answering my question

"I sure can tell you everything you need to know about Markus BUT would you believe me if I do or would I be wasting my time doing that?" I didn't have to think twice to answer that question and simply nodded my head

"If you tell me the truth then I will believe you" I said confidently even though I knew that there was absolutely no way I could tell if she was actually telling me the truth or not

"I have no reason to lie to you Jacqueline" said the witch coolly but it made me narrow my eyes at her. I do want her to tell me the rest of the tale but I am not stupid enough to trust her blindly and believe her undoubtedly about everything she says. The simple reason behind this was the fact that I had no idea about who and how Revenna is actually? Is she really a good witch like she was implying to me or is there any dark secret behind her nice facade? After all she is Cassandra's descendent and I didn't like that arrogant, selfish witch at all. However, I kept that thought to myself and urged Revenna to continue with the story

"Alright then, tell me what happened next? What happened after Corrina ordered the wolf to go and bite Prince Erik and infect him with the curse?" Revenna took a deep breath and started talking about the rest of the history

"Fate was on Corrina's side. The following day Prince Erik was out in the woods with his companions for deer hunt. None of them anticipated a wolf attack from beforehand. The cursed wolf was successful in biting the prince and passed on the curse to him without any prevention. Later the bodyguards of the prince; killed the wolf but it was already too late however, no one realized right then what actually happened at that moment" of course, the prince had to take a human's life first to trigger the curse. This rule is still valid at the present time. No werewolf can turn unless he takes a human life first. I didn't interrupt Revenna though and let her continue

"Cassandra, the first ancestor of our witch line didn't have her powers at the time, I am sure you already know about that. She was punished by the spirits of nature because of the way she treated her own sister. So, because of the lack of powers, Cassandra was unable to sense something wrong with Prince Erik when he returned to the castle, hurt and terribly wounded. She immediately started to aid him, not getting suspicious about why a wolf would attack the prince so suddenly and why only him and no one else? Later that night Prince Erik and Cassandra engaged in coupling, completely unaware of the consequences of their doing" I flinched inwardly realizing what must have happened because of that.

"Don't tell me Cassandra conceived a child because of that and Erik unknowingly passed on his curse to it" Revenna looked at me in a way that gave me my answer right away and I must admit that I didn't like it a bit

"I am afraid, that's what exactly happened but I will come to that later" I urged her to continue as she pleased and let me know what happened after that.

"Prince Erik had yet to kill a human to trigger the curse. On the second day in the middle of the night, an intruder came into the castle to kill the old king Alexander. It created a lot of chaos throughout the place. The intruder was running away from the pursued soldiers but Prince Erik caught him and drove a sword through his chest without thinking for a second" I understood that Corrina must have planned this to trigger the prince's curse. But I had another question in my mind

"Who was the intruder?" I asked and thought to myself, why did he put his life in danger to fulfill Corrina's revenge? Maybe he was one of her disciples. Revenna sighed heavily before answering the question

"No one recognized the intruder at first. He was covered in black robe and clothing from head to toe. After the body became completely lifeless, one of the soldiers removed the covers and they found out that it was none other than Corrina herself" I couldn't help but gasp hearing that

"Corrina made Prince Erik kill her to trigger the curse, but why did she do that?" I asked with a frown of confusion over my face. Corrina should have wanted to live long to see Prince Erik and Cassandra suffer in their lives like other bad guys. But as soon as I asked myself the question, I got the answer to it right away. Corrina didn't want to give Cassandra any chance to ask for her forgiveness or apologize to her for everything she did. And dying was the best way to get out of Cassandra's reach for forever.

"Corrina chose to punish Prince Erik and Cassandra by getting herself killed by the prince. By doing so, she was able to not only triggered the curse but fulfilled her revenge in her own way as well" one thing I realized this time was that, Revenna doesn't speak of Corrina hatefully like she should have. Perhaps she understood Corrina too like me and didn't really blame her for what she did.

"So, Prince Erik turned on the next full moon?" though it was actually a question but I said it like a statement because I was sure about that's what must have happened later. Because that's the drill of turning into a wolf, isn't it? However, I found out in no time that I was assuming absolutely wrong.

"There was no full moon business back then. The curse came along after a long time. Prince Erik started to turn right away. His human skin melted away and furs grew up from his flesh, sharp fangs and claws came out. His beautiful face turned into a wolf's head. After suffering for a long time, Prince Erik became a beast completely. Nothing remained the same for him or others since then. As cursed the prince lost his control on humanity and started to butcher his own guards and soldiers mercilessly. His powers were unimaginable and he was truly unstoppable that horrific night" I listened to Revenna attentively as she described the destruction the very first werewolf of the history of supernatural world caused after he turned for the first time to never turn back again.

"How was he stopped then? Who stood up against him?" I asked with mild curiosity but the answer I had received really surprised me

"It was Cassandra, who was able to stop him" I frowned at Revenna with confusion

"But Cassandra had lost her powers already, how did she manage to stop Erik?" did the prince recognized Cassandra, his one true love even though he wasn't supposed to?

"The moment Corrina died, Cassandra had her powers back. Some of my ancestors believed that Corrina must have stolen Cassandra's powers by black magic and when she died the powers returned to its real owner. However, I don't believe that theory" said Revenna and I agreed with her on this mentally but didn't voice my opinion to her.

"So what happened next?" I asked, eager to hear more of it

"King Alexander tried for weeks to calm his son down, control him and turn him back to human again. He involved other witches to cure his son. But only one reply came from everyone, the curse was irreversible. Only one way to free the prince from the curse was to kill him. King Alexander was unable to kill his only son whom he loved so much. Instead he ordered his desiccation for life time. Prince Erik was taken away from his home and his loved ones but deem to live a cursed life for forever;" learning this I felt pity for the prince. King Alexander should have freed him

"Where was the prince taken?" I asked showing mild interest about the location, if Prince Erik is truly immortal than he must exist on this day. And I also figured out already who the werewolf is, in Amelia's dreams. But I decided not to tell Revenna anything about that yet.

"Only king Alexander knew about his location and whereabouts and he swore to take the secret to his grave" Revenna inhaled a deep sad breath as she said that. I realized that there must be another story behind this. But I needed to know something more important than that

"I don't understand how did Markus get involved in all this?" Revenna looked straight into my eyes as I asked her the question. It made me really uncomfortable, not because the witch was staring at me but because I just figured out the answer myself

"Is Markus son of Cassandra and Prince Erik?" I asked for assurance even though I knew the answer would be something positive. Revenna only nodded her head but that was enough for me to get anxious and worked up about it.

"King Alexander was greatly depressed after sending Prince Erik away. He lost his son in a way, his throne was heir-less. In one word, his life and his kingdom was insecure. At that time the king found out that Cassandra was pregnant with the prince's second child. He was hopeful and happy again but Cassandra was scared. She didn't want to keep the baby because she could sense raw evil powers coming from her unborn child. However, the king didn't believe her and kept her imprisoned. Cassandra was forced to give birth to the child, a son and he was named Markus. King Alexander again got an heir for his kingdom and he ignored all the warnings Cassandra gave him. Only if the old king knew what deadly mistake he was making" Revenna sighed heavily as she said that. Lots of questions were bubbling up inside me but I kept my patience and listened to the witch more carefully

"King Alexander believed that if he could raise his grandson well with morality and nobility, all the evil things Cassandra claimed that Markus could be in the future would wash away and he would be just as good as his father and worthy of the royal crown without any doubt. The king was blind to every wrong thing Markus did and Cassandra was still imprisoned so she couldn't do anything at all. It left only one other person who knew the truth about Markus and also knew what he was capable of doing. The person was Cassandra's daughter Angelika. She wasn't blind like the king and because of that she was able to see the real Markus who was nothing but cruel, cunning and evil even as a child" I detected nothing but hate when Revenna spoke about Markus. She must loath him very much and for good reasons I am sure.

"Did Markus also had to take a human's life in order to turn for the first time as well?" I asked when the question suddenly popped up into my head. Revenna nodded to that

"Yes, and Angelika did everything in her powers to prevent Markus from killing a human even by accident and kept him in the dark about his cursed side and also never mentioned anything to him about their parents. Things were under control for quite some time but soon Angelika was married off to another kingdom far away from the grounds of Mystic Falls. And that's when all hell broke loose because Markus finally got the chance to be the monster that he really was. One day, he went to a nearby village and started slaughtering the peasants just for the fun of it. The first kill triggered the curse and Markus was able to turn into a beast completely. But unlike Prince Erik he was able to turn back into human again and he could phase whenever he wanted. At first Markus was scared about what was going on with him but then he went to his sister and confronted her. Angelika was forced to tell him the truth as Markus threatened to kill her husband and the rest of his family" Revenna stopped talking for a moment to take in deep breaths. Sad memories must have crossed her mind, I assumed by the look on her face.

"With each passing day, Markus grew more stronger, unbeatable, unstoppable and immortal. He killed when he pleased, tortured people for enjoyment. His cruelty and evilness knew no limit. The whole kingdom was living in terror at that time. People started to flee away from there in order to survive. King Alexander finally realized what he has done. But he was too old to do anything against Markus. However, he did one wise deed before taking his last breath and that was setting Cassandra free from her prison" the witch stopped to take a deep breath but starting talking again right away

"Even though Cassandra was mentally prepared to witness her son ravaging the world and spread the evil curse everywhere, she was shocked nonetheless when she actually got the chance to meet Markus in person" after listening to this part of the story, I realized why that werewolf Demetri said that Markus is the original werewolf when it's actually Prince Erik who was the first one to bear the curse. Prince Erik didn't spread the curse like Markus did by having many descendants besides, the prince was only cursed but Markus was the first true werewolf. I focused back on what Revenna was saying to me

"Cassandra tried many ways to destroy the curse. She even considered killing Markus but nothing worked on him or the curse. As a last resort Cassandra put a different kind of curse on Markus and all the other werewolves of that time. It made them unable to turn whenever they wanted but the full moon allowed them to turn for once in a month. The curse made Markus weak, well as weak as possible and seized his glory of being the most powerful creature on this earth though he remained immortal. The rest of the werewolves however turned into mortal beings and they could be easily killed as well. Markus was enraged because of that and he killed his mother brutally. Cassandra anticipated this from beforehand. She gave her daughter a responsibility to finish off Markus because as long as the monster lives, Cassandra's soul won't be able to rest in peace. Since then it became a responsibility for every descendent witch of Cassandra to try to vanquish the evil named Markus from this world" a realization crossed my mind and I looked straight into Revenna's eyes

"Is that why Markus is after you now and killed your sister as well? Because you have sworn to destroy him?" Revenna struggled to say the words this time. I felt guilty for making her suffer by forcing her to relive her worst memories but I was helpless myself in this matter. I needed to know and she was the only one who could tell me everything.

"It's one of the reasons but not the only reason. After Markus became weak because of the curse, he formed a covenant, consisted of his first born children who were cursed too by Cassandra. Markus had decided to keep his existence a secret from the world until he finds a way to break the curse on him. Once he regains his invincibility, there is no stopping Markus from ruling this world and every living being in it. Once he succeeds in breaking the curse, each and every werewolf in this world will also be free from the curse as well and they will be dormant over even original vampires and powerful witches" I sure hope Markus won't be able to break the curse on him like Klaus succeeded in breaking his hybrid curse.

"But how did Markus manage to stay hidden for fifteen centuries? Not to mention his disciples kept changing too throughout the years, as werewolves became mortal beings because of the curse. There must be someone who dared to expose him to the world" I asked more to myself than to Revenna but the witch answered me anyway

"Now unlike vampires, werewolves didn't have the ability to compel someone to forget, so whenever someone out of the covenant learned about Markus or someone from the covenant betrayed him or broke any rule, the person was killed immediately. Because of that soon his name was erased from the living world along with the history of werewolves. Everyone forgot about Markus, everyone but us, the descendant witches of Cassandra. Passing down the truth and the history to the next generation witches is one of our responsibilities" said Revenna and it made me wonder why she kept Amelia in the dark then. Is it because she is Cassandra's doppelganger? Is she meant for something superior than trying to kill Markus and fail for generations?

"Last time I checked Amelia was as clueless about Markus was I was. Why you kept her away from all this?" I asked in a wondering tone of voice but it made Revenna uncomfortable anyway. Perhaps her intentions behind doing so wasn't that great

"Amelia is the last witch of our kind at present. I didn't want her involved with Markus in anyway and suffer the same fate her mother did. I know by abandoning her I was being unfair towards my responsibilities and I am greatly ashamed for that but I had to do it in order to protect her. Amelia is my only family left now. If I hadn't cut her off from me, Markus would have learned about her. Then Amelia too would have lived her whole life in danger and fear of death, running away from one place to another. I didn't want that for her. I wanted Amelia to live a normal life. Therefore, Markus should never know about Amelia, because once he will learn about her, he will kill her like he killed the rest of my family and my ancestors. He takes great pleasure in hunting us down. Right now I am the only threat alive for him and he can't wait to have my head as well" I frowned at Revenna with confusion

"How are you a threat to him? If he is as powerful as you described him to be then he shouldn't have been concerned about a determined witch who wants to kill him at any cost but can't really do that" I said that to her bluntly before I could stop myself. Learning so many things at once did this to me I guess "I am sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I am just trying to understand Markus properly" I said truthfully

"Don't worry about it and you are right, I can never defeat Markus but I am still a threat to him because I possess the knowledge of how to kill him. That's another reason Markus wants me dead so badly because, if he succeeds in killing me then no one would know how to destroy him properly. Each and every witch in my family directly or indirectly died because of this particular reason. We have the knowledge to kill Markus if not the power to do so" I raised my eye brows at Revenna and looked at her with amusement

"You know how to kill Markus?" Revenna nodded her head but instead of being proud or pleased about it, she sighed heavily with sadness laced in it

"After Cassandra's death, Angelika along with her husband who was quite an adventurer himself started a quest to find out a way to stop the evil beast for eternity and send him to his graves for forever. After suffering through a lot of things and overcoming many obstacles they came across a very powerful witch. She not only practiced witch crafts but she was also an expert in dark magic as well. She was able to answer their questions and told Angelika how she could finish off Markus for good" I was getting too eager to know

"How?" I asked excitedly

"By destroying the curse itself which resided inside of Prince Erik" at first I didn't understand exactly what she meant by destroying the curse and it took me a while to realize what she actually meant and I gaped at her for that

"You mean to say kill Prince Erik?" Revenna slowly nodded her head. I realized then why in Amelia's dreams the wolf asks her to kill him and set him free. He actually wants her to set him free from the curse he is carrying within him.

"Wait a second, only King Alexander knew where Prince Erik was taken to. You don't know where he is, do you?" I asked looking straight at Revenna as she sighed heavily

"Why do you think Markus is still alive? None of my ancestors could find out about Prince Erik's whereabouts. Not even me. Search for the prince is hopeless" said Revenna almost frustratingly. Should I tell her about Amelia's dreams? Maybe someone from the other side is trying to send them help through Amelia, trying to tell her about the location of Prince Erik so that they could kill Markus before he succeeds in breaking his curse. I bet its Cassandra herself. But before I could speak up and tell Revenna about Amelia's dreams, the witch interrupted me by saying something unexpected for me

"I sometimes doubt Prince Erik's existence in this world because even Markus couldn't find him" I furrowed my brows at her in confusion

"Why is Markus looking for him?" I asked curiously.

"Markus needs his father to break the curse on him. He has been looking for Prince Erik since he found out the way to break his curse. But fortunately for us, he hasn't found him yet however unfortunate for us that we didn't either" Revenna sighed heavily and looked away from me to look at the photo of her sister. Her eyes became shiny with tears as she stared at the picture. I felt sad for her. I understood that she never got peace and happiness in her whole life, only terror and loss.

"You should talk to Amelia, tell her everything. I believe she is special and…she needs you Revenna. She is getting more powerful everyday but Amelia lacks in control. Markus is heading for Mystic Falls. He would recognize Amelia right away and kill her before she gets a chance to escape him. I think it's time that you should reunite with her because now she is in danger without you" Revenna looked back at me as I said that and shook her head

"No Jacqueline, I can't have Amelia back. It's too late now" I was about to argue on that but Revenna didn't let me

"That's why I told you everything Jacqueline even though it was forbidden for me. I will try to keep Markus away from Mystic Falls as long as I can but you have to promise me that you will keep Amelia safe and protect her from that evil monster" I shook my head immediately and vehemently

"I can't Revenna. I am just a human. I can't stand up against Markus or fight him. Amelia needs you, in fact we all do" the good witch then smiled at me

"Just a human? Jacqueline if you were just a human, Markus would have never noticed you. Think about the things you have done already. Can just a mere human do all those things?" what Revenna was saying might be true but I wasn't ready to take such a huge responsibility

"I could change things in this world because I knew about them from beforehand-" Revenna cut me off at that point

"Well now you know about Markus as well. Jacqueline, I didn't tell you everything just like that. I thought very carefully before making this decision of involving you. I know you can do this, I am counting on you" I sighed heavily as Revenna said that. I was already feeling suffocated because of the realization that now it's up to me to save Mystic Falls once again. I looked out of the window to see outside. Darkness has begun to surround us already but a full moon was shining in the sky. It's been half and a day since I left Mystic Falls to learn about the mystery behind werewolves. Damon must be going nuts right now and madly looking for me. The thought of Damon made me sigh heavily once again. I will apologize to him once I get back. I know he must be going through hell and I hate myself for causing him pain. It seems that no matter what I change in the plot, I can't change Damon's sufferings and the worst thing is that this time, it's not Elena who is hurting him, it's me. And I know for a matter of fact that I would have to inflect more pain upon him in near future in order to keep him safe from the danger that's approaching the small town. I looked up at the moon again and something suddenly crossed my mind, something I forgot about for a while. I looked back at Revenna

"Why Markus wants to kill Klaus?" I asked her but Revenna frowned at me with confusion

"Markus wants to kill Klaus?" she asked me instead of answering but I nodded to her anyway "I don't know anything about that" I looked at her doubtfully right away

"I swear I don't know anything about Markus's interest in Klaus" well that's odd, I thought the witch knew everything. Still one more unsolved mystery, I wonder who could tell me about that.

"Do you have any guess?" I asked Revenna but instead of answering my question, she went completely stiff

"We are not alone" she whispered more to herself than to me. Before, I could ask her what she was talking about; both of us heard a wolf howl loudly

"Markus" said Revenna and my eyes went wide with fear. How the hell did he find us here? What's going to happen to us now? Revenna looked at me, I thought I would see fear in her eyes as well but instead I saw strength and courage

"Jacqueline, you must leave now. Get in the car and it will take you back to Mystic Falls safely" she forced me out of the house but I looked back at her

"What about you? Come with me" I said to her but she shook her head

"No, I must stop Markus from going after you. But Jacqueline, don't let my sacrifice go in vain" I didn't understand what she meant but didn't have the time to ask her as well because she forced me into the car. The car started on its own and I understood that it's enchanted with magic. However, before the car could leave the front yard, a huge black werewolf emerged from behind the trees. Soon the rest of the pack came out as well. We were surrounded by them completely. But Revenna stood firmly on her ground and attacked one wolf to make way for me to escape. The car drove me away from the center of the circle fast but I looked back to see what happens to Revenna. And what I saw; horrified me to no limit. The huge black one, I assumed to be Markus, attacked Revenna and ripped her skin off first then started butchering her mercilessly in a blink of an eye. The sight made me want to throw up. Her screams echoed in my mind and the wolf's loud growling sounds were sure to give me a nightmare for the rest of my life. I realized for the first time completely, exactly what I am up against. I understood what kind of evil Markus is and the kind of powers he possesses even though I had just a glance at him. And it surely made me worried. I also realized what Revenna meant by sacrifice and it did me no good for obvious reasons. Now I have to protect Amelia with my life, if I wish to repay Revenna back for saving me by giving up her own life. I also have the responsibility to find a way to kill Markus as no one else but me knows about the entire truth now. It made me shiver from inside as I realized what's going to happen if I fail to succeed in this task that I am given without my permission. Markus would kill every soul I care about and love.

The mere thought made me determined and gave me strength to at least try to kill Markus for good. I looked back again and found that some of the werewolves were running after the car, obviously trying to catch me. One of them even got close enough to put a nasty scratch on my arm through the window. The open wounds started bleeding immediately and it drove the wolves more crazy. The car sped up and got me away from the beasts as fast as possible. It took almost one hour to lose them and get to safety. The car brought me back to Mystic Falls and it didn't stop until it reached my house. However, once I got there, the car lost its magical powers and became a normal car again. Even though, I should have run back inside the house right away and attend to my wounds fast because I was losing a lot of blood but I stayed in the car instead.

I was actually thinking of something, a plan, a way to protect everyone from Markus even for a while and buy me some time to look for Prince Erik. The idea that I had in my mind was dangerous itself but there was no other option. So, I tied a piece of clothe tightly around my wounded arm and turned around the car. Soon I reached my destination, the Mikealson's residence and got out of the car, hoping to find Rebekah in the house. Before I could knock, someone opened the door and the person was none other than Rebekah. I smiled at her but she glared at me

"I heard you went missing. What the hell are you doing here?" Rebekah spoke up bitterly. It's not something hard to figure out that Rebekah hates me.

"I came here to meet you. I need your help Rebekah" the blonde original vampire scoffed darkly at me and smirked evilly

"What on earth makes you think that I will help you?" asked Rebekah, making fun of me in a cruel and bitter way but I kept my cool attitude

"Because by helping me, you will be doing yourself a favor and not to mention you will get to do something you want to do for quite some time now" Rebekah raised her eye brows at me in a questioning manner and came closer to my face, trying to intimidate me obviously

"Is that so? And what is it that you think I want to do?" she asked me with a calm voice but it still sounded dangerous to me. However, I didn't lose my courage because of that and answered her question clearly and fearlessly

"Wake up Klaus" I replied to her confidently. However, Rebekah stepped back from me and stared at me with stilled eyes for a moment or two. No wonder she was shocked to hear that but she snapped out of it quickly

"Why do you want to wake up Klaus? You know he will kill you right away" Rebekah tried to talk about it coldly but I knew she was confused inwardly and wanted to know why I was doing this. There were quite a few reasons for me to wake up Klaus. One, it's not safe for him to sleep in a box tied down with thick chains when Markus wants to kill him. If he is wake, he will have a better chance at saving himself from the evil werewolf and it's very important for us that he stays alive for obvious reasons. Secondly, Klaus might know why Markus wants him dead and I need to know the truth behind it. And also, there is a tiny bit hope that Niklaus may help us fight Markus and keep everyone in town safe while I search for a way to kill Markus for once and all. Klaus may not be stronger than Markus but he is stronger than any of us. All these reasons were convincing enough for me to wake up the hybrid even though by doing so; I will put my own life at risk.

"I have my own reasons for waking him up" I avoided going into the detail with Rebekah "And I am sure you won't let Klaus come after me right away because I know something that is gonna keep you and everyone else alive from the approaching danger" Rebekah openly frowned at me with confusion

"What danger are you talking about?" she asked but I ignored answering that question

"Are you helping me or not?" Rebekah heatedly glared at me this time

"No, I have no wish to wake up Nik, he killed my mother" said Rebekah at once and strongly but I knew that she wasn't telling the truth. Rebekah may haven't forgiven Klaus for killing their mother but she also can't hold a grudge against her favorite brother for a long time. So, I shrugged my shoulders at her nonchalantly

"Alright, well I am going to the witch house right now to wake him up. You are welcome to join me, in case you change your mind" saying that I walked back to the car and got inside. In a flash Rebekah was inside the car as well. I forced myself not to smirk at that,

"I have changed my mind" stated Rebekah squaring her chin and sticking her nose up in the air

"Well I am glad you did" I said and started the car. Very soon, I pulled the car in front of the witch house. Both of us got out of the car and we walked inside the haunted spooky looking house. Nothing stopped us from getting inside and reaching the coffins. I opened the casket in which Klaus was sleeping peacefully. Rebekah and I looked at each other and I nodded my head to her. She broke the chains with her vampire strength and freed Klaus's body. Klaus moved a little but couldn't wake up. I took a deep breath and extended my wrist towards Rebekah. She bit on it and let blood come out of it freely. Her face changed immediately but she controlled herself and pressed my bleeding wrist over Klaus's mouth. Blood started to enter his system and Klaus started to get his natural color back slowly. Rebekah didn't let me stop until I started feeling dizzy because of all the blood loss. Later, seeing my weakness Rebekah felt kind enough and she bit on her own wrist and let me have her vampire blood in order to heal the wounds and not bleed to death.

"Thank you" I had said to her after getting completely healed, thanks to her vampire blood

"You should get out of here. Nik won't be very pleased to see you right now" I nodded my head and started to walk away from there. However, Rebekah called me back

"Elijah is back in town. He is looking for you along with others" to say the truth, I wasn't that happy to hear the news because I know Elijah would be mad at me for waking up Klaus without consulting with him first and I don't even want to think about what others would do once they find out what I did. I didn't have anything to say to Rebekah, so I turned around again and walked out of the witch house leaving her alone with Klaus. I sure hope; she would be able to control her brother once he wakes up completely.

I went back to my house in order to get cleaned up first and wash away all the blood that's covering my body at the moment. It was past ten already, so I decided to meet up with everyone else tomorrow. I was too tired and weak to worry about the fact that they were all looking for me right now and must be going through hell because of my sudden disappearance especially Damon. However, when I entered the house I found that someone was already in there

"Katherine" I was actually quite startled to see her there "What are you doing here?" I asked trying to act as normal as possible as if nothing happened to me and hoped that she wouldn't smell the blood on my body that was nicely covered under my jacket sleeve. But who was I kidding; I was dealing with Katherine above all the vampires. She sensed immediately that something was wrong with me. Instead of answering my question Katherine came over to me in vampire speed and inspected me carefully

"Why are you covered in blood Jacq?" she asked me with dead serious tone. I gulped before answering her question

"I ran into a pack of werewolves on my way back here but I am fine, nothing to worry about" I said coolly and confidently and tried to walk past Katherine but she didn't let me

"Nothing to worry about?" she repeated the part back to me angrily "You have any idea what we have been going through for past two days. Well you may be fine but Damon definitely isn't. He was about to turn off his humanity and kill the whole town because he thought you left him. Stefan had to put him on vervain and lock him up in the cellar. What were you thinking Jacq, running off like that?" Katherine yelled at me for sometime more before she finally stopped.

"Where is he now?" I asked her about Damon while rubbing my palms over my face to ease off the tiredness and frustration that I was feeling at the moment

"Where do you think? Still locked up in the boarding house cellar" replied Katherine and I ran upstairs to get cleaned up and changed quickly. Later Katherine gave me a ride up to the boarding house. Before getting out of the car, I asked Katherine timidly

"What about the others? Are they really mad at me?" Katherine gave me a look that told me clearly 'do I really need to answer that question'. Without saying anything further, I got out of the car and walked over to the entrance door of the boarding house. I took a few deep breaths before entering the house. Once I got inside, I found out the place was already crowded with people. Everyone averted their eyes towards me at once. If I say that I was feeling nervous under their gazes that would be an understatement of the decade.

"Hey everyone" I said while giving them a small nervous smile. Katherine came up behind me at that moment but she walked past me and stood with the others. I understood that she isn't gonna stood by me in this matter. I noticed that Stefan was getting ready to speak up and lecture me, I am sure but I beat him to it

"Before you guys start scolding me, I want to say that I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have run off like that but trust me I had to. It was for my own good. But still I am sorry for causing you all the troubles and putting you through hell" Tyler was about to argue with me but Caroline stopped him by holding on his arm

"You should go see Damon, Jacq. He is in a real bad shape" I nodded my head and made my way towards the underground cellar of the boarding house. Everyone's eyes were on me and it was very unnerving for me too but I ignored them and hurried up to go to Damon. Once I reached the cellar I found that Damon was sitting quietly on the ground with his eyes closed, leaning against the wall in a devastated state. He looked pale like ghost probably because of the vervain. I quickly opened the door and rushed to him. Damon didn't realize at first that it was me and tried to get away from me but I held onto him and called out his name loudly

"Damon, it's me. What have you done to yourself?" I said softly, tears forming in my eyes seeing him like that. Damon finally opened up his eyes and looked straight at me

"Jacq" he whispered out my name; his voice dry and husky. Damon touched my face as if he couldn't believe that it was really me. I held his hand in mine and brought it up to my lips to kiss it. Tears started to flow out of my eyes already

"I am so sorry Damon. I didn't want to hurt you like this. I don't know why but every time I promise myself not to hurt you, somehow that's exactly what I do. I am really sorry. Please forgive me Damon, I didn't-" Damon didn't let me talk further as he captured my lips with his and engaged me in a heart melting kiss. I kissed him back with all the love I was feeling for him. Damon parted my lips for him and darted his tongue inside my mouth and I let him willingly. A moan escaped my throat as our tongues danced with each other passionately. I didn't wish for that moment to end ever but Stefan came there to give Damon a couple of blood bags and we had to break off the kiss. But later that night I shared many beautiful moments like that with Damon. I was really glad that he forgave me so easily. I don't know what I would have done, if Damon stayed angry with me for a long time. I knew that I needed Damon in my life as much as he needed me but the realization came to me more strongly during the time I spent with him that night. And it also made me swore to myself that I would protect our love from getting destroyed by Markus no matter what.

**Third Person's POV **

Rebekah was hovering over her brother's face, inspecting the changes in him carefully. Klaus didn't look grey anymore actually he looked as if he is just sleeping now. Rebekah caressed her finger tips against the hybrid's face and stared at him patiently, waiting for him to wake up from his deep slumber. Klaus moved his fingers at first, very slowly but the movement didn't go unnoticed by Rebekah and she smirked to herself. Suddenly Klaus opened up his eyes and stared straight into Rebekah's. The only girl original vampire didn't move away from him instead she smiled at him more widely and said to him

"Welcome back brother"

**AN: So, this is it for now. Next update when I get 700 reviews. I am feeling a bit mean today, deep apologizes for that. Love, hugs and kisses :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Hey guys, this is an angry update. I am so pissed off at TVD right now. I mean seriously what the hell are they doing, getting Kol killed by a new born vampire. It's so unrealistic. Though I know many will not agree with me, especially those who loves Elena but there are a few people out there who will completely agree with what I think. And I think the show is going down for killing people we grew to love one by one. Anyway I will let the writers do whatever they wish for the show but in my story I will decide the plot. The story continues from here...  
**

**Chapter 29: Return Of The Hybrid**

Damon's taking a shower and I am sure he has a smile plastered on his lips. However, this time the smile there wasn't because he got to kiss Elena but because he got to spend the entire night with me and we might have gone further than making out this time. My face turned red as I replayed the moments in my mind again.

**Flash Back**

_Damon looked finally good after drinking from a few blood bags. Everyone has left already and it was just me and Damon in the boarding house. I was staring without blinking at the fire burning in the fireplace. Lots of things were going through my mind at the moment. Things like, what's going to happen when everyone's going to find out that I released Klaus from his eternal sleep. How they are gonna take it, not well I am sure. Other than that I was worried about Markus as well. It won't take him long to come to Mystic Falls now that Revenna is dead and there is no one out there to keep the evil werewolf out of the town. I was also worked up about how and where to find Prince Erik's location in the modern world. All those frustrating thoughts were giving me a headache actually. However, I snapped out of my trail of thoughts when Damon wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck affectionately. I turned around in his embrace in order to face him. I cupped his cheek with my hand and inspected his face carefully. He looked a lot better but still I had to ask him for assurance_

_"How are you feeling now?" Damon bored his gaze into my eyes as he kissed my hand_

_"I am feeling alive now and it's not because of the blood" I frowned at Damon in confusion_

_"Then what is it?"I asked and Damon leaned in very close to my face, his lips almost brushing against mine. I lowered my gaze unknowingly, feeling very shy all on a sudden. _

_"The reason I am feeling alive is because I have you in my arms right now" Damon pressed his lips on mine and kissed me softly. He pulled me more closer to him and wrapped his arms around me more tightly as if never to let go of me again. I stood completely still and let him talk it out all he had to say to me. _

_"I need you for staying alive Jacq, when you are going to understand it" Damon spoke almost pleadingly and again I felt guilty for hurting him so boldly. _

_"I know Damon, believe me I understand. But you didn't exactly fall in love with a normal girl. We are bound to suffer before we get to live happily forever. But you know what the good thing is about it, all these problems and sufferings are what gonna make our love more stronger" Damon tucked a few hair strands behind my ear and looked at my face with love and longing in his eyes. He didn't give me that look for a long time, even when we got back together. Though I am not sure, I guess it had something to do with my being in a different body but now it seems that Damon doesn't care about that fact anymore. And my thoughts confirmed when Damon spoke up again_

_"I want you" Damon said against my lips, in a low whisper. It gave me goose bumps right away. But should I give into him tonight? Why not? Said a small voice in the back of my mind; with Markus approaching Mystic Falls and Klaus out of his box, we might not get a peaceful moment like this tomorrow or never for the matter of fact. I looked straight into Damon's dazzling blue eyes and nodded my head. That's all I had to do. The next thing I knew, I was pinned on Damon's bed with Damon on top of me. He was kissing me hungrily, trying to touch every bit of skin of my body. I wrapped my arms around his body and pulled him closer to me in order to feel his body warmth properly. A deep moan escaped my lips when Damon nipped on my sensitive spot. _

_"You are wearing too much clothes" Damon complained bluntly and I couldn't help but smirk at him_

_"Then do something about it" I said to him boldly and claimed his lips for a wild kiss. I felt Damon smirking in the kiss and before I knew it, he tore my clothes from my body in vampire speed and only left me in my under garments. My face heated up immediately as his eyes racked over my almost naked body. I bit on my bottom lip out of shyness and a bit of nervousness as well. _

_"You are beautiful" came out of Damon's lips as he stared at my body with unblinking eyes as if he was stuck or something. But what made me blush terribly was the fact that his blue eyes had almost turned black due to mild amount of lust he was feeling for me. Damon came back on me after taking his shirt off by himself. I could feel his skin against me now and couldn't help but moan at the sensation that it created. He started kissing me with more ferociousness but I had nothing to complain about because it was turning me on perfectly. I responded to his every touch as he wanted me to. For the first time in a long time, I liked being dominated by Damon. Soon, my eyes fell on his hard erection that was quite visible in his pants. I looked back in his eyes and nodded my head. It pleased Damon to no end. He quickly freed himself from the bothering covers and came back to me._

_He captured my lips with his and engaged me in a passionate make out session. I was so lost while tasting his mouth that I didn't even realize when Damon stripped me off my last pieces of clothes and left me completely naked like him. I gasped in the kiss and left his mouth when I felt him against my entrance. Damon made me look into his eyes as he intertwined his fingers with mine_

_"Damon; you do remember it's my first time all over again, don't you?" Damon nodded his head and stared more deeply into my eyes as if he is gonna compel me not be afraid or something like that but I was on vervain and he knew it._

_"Do you trust me?" asked Damon, his eyes were extremely intense at that time. _

_"Yes" I didn't have to think before saying that but what amazed me was my tone of voice. It came out so strongly that I got surprised myself. No one had to speak after that. I felt Damon, slowly entering towards my core. Even though I trusted him but still I was holding my breath for the pain that soon would overcome my senses. Damon broke through my barrier as much painlessly as possible but it hurt nonetheless. I had to bite on my tongue to keep myself from screaming out loud. Damon was doing everything he could do to sooth away my pain as soon as possible. Thankfully the pain disappeared sooner than I thought and pleasure took over me in no time. After that every thrust from Damon left me with wanting more. Every caress, every kiss, every bite from Damon drove me crazy with lust and longing. He was setting my body on invisible fire, a kind of fire that burned my body with insane passion. I never wanted it to end or stop. I can't believe that I hesitated about making love with Damon for so long. Feeling him inside me was amazing, it made me feel complete like it used to. _

_"Damon" I moaned out his name loudly when he thrust more deeper inside me. I dug my nails in his skin, successfully drawing blood from him. Damon groaned at that but not from pain but from extreme pleasure. In order to punish me, he thrust more wildly and got a little rougher as well. I couldn't take it anymore and hit my climax right away. Damon came inside me shortly and afterwards he collapsed on my body. Both of us were sweating and I was breathing quite heavily. Damon kissed my breast lightly before putting his head on my chest to listen to my beating heart and relax for a while. I ran my fingers through his hair and Damon moaned in satisfaction. _

_"I love you Jacq" said Damon more to himself than to me. He was drifting off to sleep slowly_

_"I love you too Damon and it will always be you" I said before closing my eyes and falling asleep, feeling peace, completion and contentment all at the same time. _

**End of Flash Back**

I never wanted the night to end but sadly it did when the sun came out to start another day. I was feeling too exhausted to get up from the bed. But I had woken up the moment Damon left to take a shower. I was missing his warmth too much and couldn't fall asleep again. But I couldn't stay in bed the entire day so I forced myself to get up and got dressed before Damon could come back and make me his prisoner once again.

When I got out of the room, I heard Damon and Stefan talking in the hallway. Damon was obviously in a white towel as I remembered from the show. However, the topic of the conversation between them was changed for obvious reasons. This time Stefan wasn't up to destroying Klaus. He hadn't stolen any coffin containing the Mikaelson siblings. Klaus wasn't trying to get them back by torturing innocent people and they weren't having any problem with a locked coffin or hybrids for the matter of fact. Things were very peaceful and normal this time judging those incidents from the show. However, only I knew that a greater evil was approaching our loving town and I must prepare myself for that. But that was a problem I would think about later while I am alone; right now I was focused on what Damon and Stefan were talking about. I had no intention of eavesdropping but suddenly I got curious about in what ways did their meeting changed this time.

"You look very chipper this morning. What happened?" I heard Stefan asking with interest in his voice. I hoped Damon wouldn't really tell him that we slept together last night

"You weren't here last night?" Damon asked instead of answering

"I was at Elena's last night and I guess it was a good thing I stayed over there, huh brother?" I could clearly imagine Stefan's smirking face as he said that

"Shut up Stefan" said Damon snapping at his brother with faux annoyance but my face immediately heat up and I started blushing like crazy. Stefan obviously realized what happened between me and Damon the moment he stepped inside the house. I must still smell like Damon. And the realization made me awkward to go in front of Stefan now. I really should have taken a shower before getting ready to leave the boarding house. But I was already ready to leave and I must. There are a lot of things I need to do today. So, composing my blushed face back to normal, I walked out to where Damon and Stefan were still talking about something not so important.

"Good morning Stefan" I wished Stefan cheerfully as he saw me coming.

"Morning Jacq" he wished me back with a wide grin on his face. I pretended not to notice that or understand what it was for and acted normal. I was going to wish Damon too but he was frowning at me with both confusion and annoyance so I didn't bother with wishing him good morning knowing what's coming for me now

"Whoa…. where do you think you are going?" asked Damon standing right in front of me with furrowed brows and doing his eyes thing with me. And as I knew already he was really wearing a white towel only. The sight itself was enough for me to turn on again but I couldn't let that happen at the moment so I focused on answering him rather than his still wet body. Besides, Stefan was still standing in the same room with us.

"To school and today's Caroline's birthday, I am sure you have forgotten about… and I wanna be there when everyone's going to wish her" Stefan chipped in which I was thankful for

"I will give you a ride there; I am going to school too. I promised to help Elena in planning a surprise for Caroline's birthday" before I could say anything Damon interrupted me

"Jacq, are you sure you wanna go? I really think you should just take the day off today and rest" I knew Damon was worried about me being sore and all because of last night but I was perfectly fine and there was nothing to worry about for him

"Damon, I wanna go. I am sure about it" thankfully Damon didn't argue with me about this and just nodded his head. May be leaving the town for two days was a good idea after all. It surely lessened Damon's over protectiveness for me. I looked back at Stefan and said

"Are you ready to go?" he nodded his head and started walking away from there, actually Stefan was giving me and Damon some privacy for saying good bye to each other for the day. Before I knew it I was wrapped around in Damon's arms and he was looking straight into my eyes

"Are you really okay?" I nodded my head confidently and peeked on his lips lightly however, Damon made the kiss more stronger by kissing me back. But he let go of me before either of us could get too far.

"I will come to pick you up in the evening" I smirked at him as he said that

"Then who is gonna attend the council meeting tonight with Alaric" Damon frowned at me with genuine confusion this time

"How do you know? I don't remember telling you anything about the council meeting" my smirk only grew as he said that and realization washed over his facial expression as well

"I just know" I said that in a smart ass tone, making Damon smirk as well

"Of course you do, girl from another world and all" he said that jokingly but I flinched inwardly hearing that. That's the only reason I drew Markus's attention to myself and Mystic Falls. God knows what he is gonna do to me if he gets his hands on me or worse anyone I love and care about. Thankfully Damon didn't notice that as he was too busy kissing my lips affectionately

"Come back to me soon okay" I nodded my head and he finally let me walk away from him. When I walked out of the house I saw Stefan already in the car, waiting up for me. I rushed up to the car and got inside fast

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" Stefan only smiled at me and said

"Don't worry about it" and he started the car and started to drive towards the school.

"Stefan could you please, drop me off my house. I would go to school later" Stefan looked at me with both confusion and suspicion but thankfully didn't start interrogating me right away and started to drive towards my house instead. We reached the house in no time

"Do you want me to pick you up later?" asked Stefan simply offering his help like a good friend. I liked this about Stefan. He is so easy to get along with. However, I had to deny his offer with a polite smile

"Thanks Stefan but I will be fine. See you later at school" saying that I got out of the car, ready to walk away from it when Stefan called back

"Jacq, is everything alright with you?" he asked with genuine concern for me. I simply nodded my head with a convincing smile

"Yeah, Stefan, I am fine" I forcefully cleared my throat "I will join you guys soon" saying that without waiting for Stefan to response, I walked away from the car and got inside the house fast. Once I entered the house, I quickly took a bath and changed my clothes and then again I got out. However, I wasn't going to school just yet like I was supposed to. I planned on going to the witch house first. I haven't heard anything from Rebekah, neither have I heard of any havoc created by Klaus yet, so basically I was worried about them and wanted to know where they were actually. The fact that Niklaus hasn't tried to kill me yet, seemed unrealistic to me truthfully.

When I got to the witch house, not a single soul was in there which meant that Klaus was already wake however; his whereabouts still remained a mystery. Where did he go and most importantly why did he leave? Did he leave the town really or hiding somewhere? Should I take his not coming after me straight away as a good sign or a worst? But what shocked me the most and made me curse myself as well was the fact that Ester's coffin was gone as well. Obviously Klaus has taken it away with him knowing what's exactly in there and how danger it was for him. The coffin wasn't my concern anymore; keeping Klaus alive was so I didn't waste my sweat on it knowing that he has it now. There was no reason for me to stay there so I made my way towards the school even though I was horribly late and must have missed the first class completely.

When I arrived at the school the first person I ran into was the birthday girl herself. I hugged Caroline tightly and wished her enthusiastically

"Happy birthday Caroline" she hugged me back warmly as well

"Thank you" we enjoyed the hug for a while before pulling away "I am glad you didn't bunk school today" said Caroline happily

"I couldn't miss wishing you Caroline, I am just sorry that I couldn't come earlier" Caroline waved it off with her hand with a smile on her face

"It's fine as long as you are here, at the end of the day. Tyler is throwing a party for me after school. You would be there, right?" I nodded my head confidently

"Of course Caroline, it's your big day today and you would get my priority the entire day" Caroline squealed happily hearing that

"I love you Jacq, you are awesome" right then the warning bell signaling the beginning of another class went off. Both Caroline and I sighed heavily

"Let's get over with the classes first; we will rule the night for sure" I said to Caroline as she snaked her arm around mine and we started to walk towards our classes together. Suddenly I remembered something I forgot about before

"Hey Caroline, I was just wondering, um…. how are you feeling about your birthday this time? I mean…. are you feeling stuck with the filler year or something?" I vividly remembered Caroline complaining about technically being dead in the show and there was no point for her to celebrate her birthday; so I had to make sure if she was feeling something similar this time as well. Even though she wasn't supposed to; because this time she was happy with Tyler and in a perfectly good relationship because this time Tyler wasn't sired to Klaus neither he was a hybrid. This time he was able to put Caroline before everything else most importantly before Klaus. Hell, it made me realize, Klaus didn't get to make any hybrid this time at all. I wonder if he was planning on doing it; now that he is wake. And my mind answered the question for me immediately of course he is, dumbass.

"Why are you asking me this?" asked Caroline almost worriedly. I sighed deeply before answering

"Nothing to worry about Caroline, it's just that last time, you weren't happy about your birthday and I just want to know if you are happy this time" Caroline nodded her head even though she still looked concerned about whatever she was thinking in her mind

"I am happy Jacq. Actually this is going to be my best birthday because, being a vampire, it's like the best thing that ever happened to me. If I hadn't turn, I wouldn't have Tyler in my life, I wouldn't have friends like you guys in my life. I wouldn't be living at all. Besides, I am getting to stay young and beautiful forever so, I have nothing to complain about" she added the last part to lighten the mood between us and I laughed with her as well.

"I am happy for you Caroline, I am happy that you are happy with your vampire life. Just stay like this okay. Stay happy and live your life completely" because soon darkness would spread over Mystic Falls and I am not sure if I can defeat that. I had said that in my mind but it seemed that Caroline realized I was worried about something. She gave me a concerned look

"Are you alright Jacq?" I just nodded my head to her

"We are getting late for our classes. I will see you later," saying that I left her and entered my class. It was history, so Alaric was there in the classroom. I just gave him a small smile and took my regular seat right beside Jeremy and Anna. Jeremy wasn't going to leave town like last time however, now that I am thinking about it, I think it would be better for him if he had stayed away from Mystic Falls for the time being. Actually it would be good for everyone in this town to get out of here. However, I am not gonna force anyone to leave or compel anyone's choice of living their life. True I want everyone safe but, I also respect free will. I felt guilty enough when I compelled Damon not to kill himself and move on from me and paid for that as well. I am never doing that again to anyone.

"What got you hold up?" asked Jeremy in a whisper when Alaric started writing something on the board. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly at him

"Just some stuffs, nothing important" Alaric turned around to face the class again so we couldn't talk further. Honestly, I couldn't pay attention to the lecture at bit. And frankly how can I? When all I could think about was how to find Prince Erik and when Markus is going to strike us? My eyes met with Alaric's for a brief moment but the look he gave me, clearly said that he knew that something was wrong with me, that something was bothering me terribly. I tried to relax under this gaze and pretend that I was fine but the history teacher was too smart to be fooled by false expressions. He was Damon's best buddy for a reason after all. I spend the rest of the time of the class trying to look as normal and stress free as possible. However, when the class ended Alaric asked me to stay behind. I had no choice but to do that

"Jacq, what's going on?" Alaric asked being straight forward when the classroom was finally empty

"Nothing's going on Ric. Why are you even asking me this?" I asked trying to play dumb with him. Ric kept staring at me with stilled eyes and stayed completely silent as if he didn't wish to response to my lies or something like that. I sighed heavily after a while

"Ric, seriously…stop looking at me like that. I am fine, everything is fine" Ric only nodded his head

"Okay then, you may leave now" I knew deep down that Ric didn't believe a word I said to him but I didn't try to convince him more and just walked out of the classroom. However, when I was walking down the corridor, I came across someone I expected the least at that time

"Kol, what are you doing here?" I asked, my voice sounded as surprised as I was really. Kol smirked at me his famous Kol smirk and stared into my eyes confidently

"Missed me love" he said smirking more as I bluntly rolled my eyes at him. Then suddenly my eyes flickered past him and I spotted Elena and Bonnie coming towards us. Though, they didn't notice us yet but soon they would if we keep standing there in the middle of the corridor. And I couldn't let them see Kol at school with me. It would stir unnecessary problems that I would gladly avoid right now. Without thinking much, I pushed Kol inside the boy's bathroom and locked the door properly behind us. Kol obviously had to say something nasty about it and he did without any hesitation

"You are scaring me Jacq. You are not planning on raping me, are you?" I scoffed at him boldly

"You are not that lucky Kol" I said not looking at him directly and concentrating more on my reflection in the mirror. I realized that I still have a little problem seeing someone else in my place. Kol however, smirked at what I said

"Are you sure about that?" I wasn't going to waste my time answering that and turned to face him completely while crossing my arms over my chest

"So, Kol…. what brings you here? I know you didn't stop by to just flirt with me" suddenly seriousness clouded Kol's face and I got worried for a moment. Why is he really here? Definitely something bad happened.

"I know what you did Jacq. My baby sister told me that you woke up Klaus. What I don't understand is why?" I was about to choke on my own breath as Kol said that. I inhaled a deep breath before speaking up after a few seconds

"You don't look mad at me" I stated that more to myself than to him. Kol rolled his eyes at me

"I am too confused to be mad at you Jacq besides, Nik walking around the world again isn't gonna cause me any trouble if I stay out of his way. It's you who he wants to kill right now" I released the breath heavily that I was holding for a while now

"Does Elijah know? Who else knows about it?" I asked almost anxiously

"It's just me" said Kol truthfully "Now would you please tell me what's going on?" the answer to his question was simple

"I can't tell you anything Kol. Get out of here and don't let anyone see you" I was about to open the door and get out of there but Kol grabbed me and pushed me against the door. He was hovering over me dangerously and his face was only inches away from mine. I could feel his warmth actually. I gulped down my nervousness that I suddenly started to feel for the close approximate with the original

"I know something is going on that only you know about and I wanna know about it. Don't make me torture it out of you Jacq" I was about to struggle against Kol when something clicked into my mind that made me narrow my eyes at him. It obviously confused Kol because he must be anticipating a fight from me as well. I smirked at myself for the thought that came to me suddenly

"You must have the power to enter someone's dream right? You can even manipulate a dream, can't you?" Kol was feeling clueless about where I was going with this but he nodded his head without thinking much anyway

"Yes, I do. But what does it have to do with anything?" asked Kol confusingly in his thick British accent that's very sexy I must add

"Well if you promise to help me with this ability of yours then I am willing to tell you everything I know about" Kol considered this offer and agreed immediately

"Fine, I will help you" I gave him a smile for getting in a deal with me. The idea was to use Kol's ability to enter Amelia's dreams and find out about Prince Erik's location. Hopefully Kol would be able to see things that Amelia missed to see in her own dreams for such a long time and give me a possible location of the prince. Besides, Kol has seen the world for almost a thousand years now, he should know better about locations than me or Amelia.

"Great, let's get out of here first" we sneaked out of the school so that no one would notice us. Then I asked Kol to take us somewhere no one would hear us and I started telling him about what happened with me in past few days.

**Third Person's POV**

**Mystic Falls Founders' Hall:**

Alaric and Damon were walking towards the founders' hall to attend the council meeting. Damon really didn't want to be there but there were some issues involving werewolves that needed to be discussed and problems that needed to be solved immediately. Especially after the attack on Jeremy, everyone got more serious about the hostile werewolves. They needed to take immediate actions against them but first they needed to find out where they are. It seemed that those wolves don't really stay in town. They just come in and create troubles for the people of Mystic Falls and then disappear somewhere. The mayor can't let that happen again. Not when her own son is a werewolf and she feared that Tyler would be forced to join their evil pack if they keep coming in the town and she was worried for Mason as well. Damon had his own reasons to want the werewolves dead. They dared to kill his Jacqueline and threatened the people of his town. He can't exactly seat back and let them do whatever they want.

"So you forgave Jacq, just like that?" asked Ric, not wanting to believe what Damon told him about their current relationship status. Alaric had thought that Jacq's down mood in the morning was because of Damon but now it seemed to Ric that something else was up with the girl. Ric didn't say anything to Damon though, not yet knowing he would just leave without attending the meeting

"Yeah, what else was I supposed to do? Besides, I was giving her a hard time as well. So, it's not entirely her fault that she ran away from the town. But she came back for me, and that's what matters the most" said Damon casually

"So everything is good between you two now?" asked Ric for confirmation

"More than good I would say" said Damon while smirking widely obviously remembering about their love making session for the first time in a long time. Ric understood what was Damon talking about and stopped talking further about Jacq with him. He changed the topic as well

"Can't a council meeting ever just be a council meeting?" asked Alaric more to himself than to Damon. They were standing right in front of the entrance of the hall where a board was standing with 'Wickery bridge restoration fundraiser' written on it. The hall was already crowded as Damon and Ric entered the place.

**Lockwood Mansion:**

Everyone was enjoying the party very much. Caroline was the center of everyone's attention. She looked extremely beautiful. And Caroline and Tyler looked so much in love that they were literary shining like star crossed couples. Everyone was waiting for the cake to arrive but meanwhile they were occupied with dancing and playing games and simply chatting away with each other. The situation involving Caroline's birthday was a loads better than how it was in the show. They weren't giving her a funeral speech or celebrating it in the cemetery with just cake and booze.

"Hey has anyone seen Amelia?" asked Bonnie wondering about their other witch friend

"No, she hasn't arrived here yet" replied Matt to Bonnie's question

"Jacq, isn't here as well" pointed Jeremy while looking around the room

"May be they are coming together" said Elena, not getting worried like Jeremy about their not being in the party yet.

"Well they better come before I cut the cake" said Caroline in a threatening tone however, Jeremy sighed heavily

"I am worried about Jacq. She looked troubled this morning" said Jeremy to the gang with concern in his voice

"Yeah, I have noticed it too" agreed Anna instantly, remembering vividly how Jacq looked off in the history class. She could barely concentrate on the lecture that Alaric was giving.

"Has anyone talked to her about it?" asked Tyler now getting worried himself after hearing from Jeremy and Anna. He was too busy organizing the party and didn't know about any of it.

"I did" spoke up Stefan, drawing everyone's attention to him "And you are right Jeremy, she looked troubled about something though she didn't really say anything to me"

"Well it confirms then, something is up with her. Something that she is trying to hide from us, from everyone" stated Caroline with hundred per cent surety in her voice

**Mystic Falls Founders' Hall:**

The council meeting just ended and Damon was eager to get out of there. He planned on going to the birthday party and surprise Jacq as he wasn't supposed to go there. So Jacq wouldn't be expecting him. Damon spotted Alaric near the model of the Wickery bridge. The history teacher was looking at it with interest. Damon approached him with a glass of Bourbon in his hand

"This is the bridge where Elena's and Jeremy's parents died in a car accident" said Damon looking at the model himself

"You should know this, something is up with Jacq. Something more than usual, do you know what it is?" Damon frowned at Ric with confusion and shook his head

"No, why? What happened?" asked Damon with mild curiosity and concern and worry as well. Alaric told Damon what happened in the history class today. How Jacq looked worried about something and how she lied to him when he asked her about it.

"She is keeping something secret from us once again" stated Alaric with confirmation in his voice "Something is going on Damon and I think we should find out about what it is before it's too late like last time" Damon flinched inwardly knowing exactly what Ric meant by last time.

"Yes, we do. I am gonna write a check and then we are out of here" Ric agreed with him and Damon was about to walk away from there when someone came there. Someone they didn't expect to meet there

"Good evening gentlemen" said Elijah and approached them steadily. His noble personality radiating off of him

"Elijah, what are you doing here" spoke up Damon and didn't bother to hide his disliking towards the original. It was not a secret that Damon neither trusted nor liked any of the originals for the matter of fact. Next to Kol, Elijah was Damon's least favorite one because of the part he played last time in Jacq's plan.

"I am here to donate for the restoration of the bridge but then I heard you talking about Jacqueline and couldn't help but take interest in it" Elijah admitted his intention of approaching them bluntly. Damon gave him a tight smile

"Well thank you for your concern but I would rather appreciate minding your own business" said Damon in a cheery tone of voice but anyone could tell that he was being rude to Elijah. Alaric tensed up immediately but the original decided to ignore it thankfully.

"As you wish Damon but let me tell you this, you would ask for my help sooner or later" said Elijah confidently and smirked at Damon with a knowing look on his face. Right then another person came in and join their conversation

"Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman, I expected to see you here" said the lady doctor

"Dr. Fell what are you doing here?" asked Alaric with a smile. Elijah looked between Meredith and Alaric, wondering how they are acquainted with each other. Meredith couldn't answer his question because her eyes fell on Elijah

"You must be Elijah Mikaelson, one of the members of original vampire family" Elijah was shocked to hear Meredith saying that

"I am sorry, are you on the founders' council?" asked Elijah curiously and Meredith nodded her head with a smile

"I am a Fell; I came from a long line of founders. May they rest in peace" she then turned to Alaric and asked him about Jeremy "So, how is my miracle patient?"

"He is doing well now" replied Alaric. Damon was itching to get out of there and meet with Jacq and ask her about what's going on with her that Alaric noticed so clearly

"I am sorry to interrupt but we need to leave" said Damon and dragged Alaric away from there; leaving Meredith and Elijah to continue their conversation.

"Damon isn't very friendly, is he?" asked Meredith to the thousand years old original. Elijah only smiled at that but it gave away the answer loudly. Meredith looked at that model of the bridge

"I hate that bridge. My senior prom date dumped me on this bridge" said Meredith without any hesitation.

"You didn't throw him over, did you?" asked Elijah taking an interest in the conversation that they were having at the moment. He was actually surprised that this young girl was talking to him without any fear even after knowing who exactly he is.

"No, but I should have. I have been holding a grudge ever since" said Meredith with a little humor in her voice that made Elijah smile as well. There was pause of silence between them before the doctor spoke up again

"So I heard that you have donated a huge sum of money for the restoration of the bridge" Elijah only nodded his head with a smile as Meredith asked him that.

"Well you are in good company. Some British guy just pledged to match every dollar we raise" informed Meredith to Elijah happily but it got the original worried suddenly

"What do you mean by British guy?"

On the other hand Damon and Alaric were just walking through the hall to get to the door and get out of there as fast as possible. But suddenly Alaric stopped in his track and his eyes went wide

"Oh my god" came out of the history teacher's mouth and his expression went from normal to terrified within a blink of an eye. Damon looked at him with confusion

"What?" he asked anxiously and then followed his gaze. When Damon saw who Alaric was looking at, his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide as well.

"You have got to be kidding me" said Damon to himself and that's when the very person they were staring at looked back at them. It was none other than Klaus, the big bad hybrid himself. He was talking to Carol, as if they were old friends. Damon wasn't sure if Carol knew who she was talking to however didn't dare to bother about letting her know just yet. Klaus had a devilish grin plastered on his face as he approached the duo slowly and steadily like a true predator. Alaric took a step back unknowingly but Damon stood his ground. Damon could be brave there because unlike the show he didn't had to witness what terror Klaus could cause really.

"I knew I would find you here" said Klaus rather charmingly. Before Damon could speak up, Elijah came there. He was shocked to see Klaus there as well

"Niklaus" came out of Elijah's lips in a startled yet calm whisper. Alaric stood there speechless completely being a human and without any ring

"Elijah, nice to see you too brother" said Klaus mockingly

"Who was dumb enough to release you Klaus? I bet it's your annoying little sister" Damon said the last part to Elijah more specifically. Klaus smirked at that instead of getting angry

"On the contrary, it's actually your soon to be dead girlfriend who woke me up" the other three were absolutely stunned to hear that and revolted against Klaus's accusation immediately

"Jacq would never wake you up. You are lying" said Damon loud and clearly. The smirk on Klaus's face didn't drop though

"Am I now? Alright, if you lot can't believe me, ask Jacqueline about it" Klaus then looked around the hall and asked "By the way where is my savior? I would really like to have a little chat with her, just the two of us" suddenly all cheerfulness vanished from the hybrid's face and he looked at Damon dangerously

"Bring Jacqueline to me this instant. My sister is at the birthday party right now and she will gladly rip everyone's throat out on my command" Elijah interrupted him there

"Rebekah hates you, she will never kill anyone for you" the second eldest son of the original family said that confidently. It made Klaus smirk again

"Not now, she doesn't. I am well aware of the fact that you all found out already that I killed our mother but I explained myself to her and she forgave me for that" Elijah simply didn't believe him but he remained silent for the time and let the hybrid speak. Klaus then looked at Elijah seriously knowing what he was thinking

"Elijah, there are things that I couldn't tell you before, but I am ready to tell them to you now. And I am sure after hearing me out, you will forgive me for killing our mother like Rebekah did. Well I am certainly hoping for that. Besides, you betrayed me Elijah when I trusted you. You have lost the right to be mad at me for keeping somethings secret from you. But still I am ready to explain myself to you" Klaus paused a little before talking again

"Shall we go to a less crowded place, brother?" asked Klaus and Elijah calmly nodded his head only. However, before they left Klaus turned to Damon and said to him in a threatening voice

"You have one hour to get back to me and hopefully with the girl or your brother and the rest of the town will pay the price for it" saying that Klaus walked away from there with Elijah. Damon and Alaric looked at each other, both looking worried and troubled

"Jacq, what have you done?" said Damon in his mind and they both walked out of the Founders' hall in a rush.

**AN: Okay this is it for now. Hope you like it. I will update again when I get enough reviews. Love you all...:)**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Hello my wonderful readers. This is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks for all the reviews. They make my day. The story continues from here...  
**

**Chapter 30: Confession of the Crime**

**Third Person's POV**

"Damon…..Damon…..stop, I need to talk to you" Liz Forbes came almost running to Damon and Alaric. They were about to get inside Damon's car and get to the birthday party as soon as possible. Who knows what Rebekah must be doing there?

"Liz, we are in a bit of a hu-" Damon was cut off by the Sheriff instantly

"Look, I know what's going on. Caroline called me. Rebekah has kept everyone hostage in the Lockwood mansion" Liz looked at Damon more seriously all on a sudden "I know you won't like this but I have decided to comply with what Klaus is wishing for right now and he wants Jacq. I am going to find her and take her to Klaus before anyone gets hurt" Liz surely wasn't asking for Damon's opinion on what she has planned to do. She was simply informing him of her decision. Damon didn't know if he should just snap the Sheriff's neck like a twig for even thinking about handing Jacq over to Klaus or suck her dry or rip her heart out? Which one would be more painful? Damon was about to lash out on Liz when she suddenly said

"I am sorry Damon" and then out of nowhere, Damon was shot with several vervain darts. He slowly fell on his knees while choking on his own breath terribly. Damon couldn't believe what just happened to him. How could Liz do that to him? However, Damon didn't get to think much about that because very soon he lost his consciousness for long enough for the Sheriff to look for Jacq and bring her to Klaus and rescue everyone from Rebekah's clutches. The person who shot Damon was none other than Meredith Fell. The Sheriff and the lady doctor made an eye contact and then Meredith walked back inside the hall as if nothing happened right now. Alaric was too shock to response to anything at first but then when he overcame his stunned state he looked at Liz for an explanation. The Sheriff sighed heavily

"Damon would have never let Jacq near Klaus. I had to do it Alaric. Our children's lives are at stake right now" Alaric simply nodded his head. Elena and Jeremy both were at the party so obviously they are Rebekah's hostage right now as well along with other innocent kids. Ric wanted them away from the originals as soon as possible. It's not like he didn't care about Jacqueline anymore but if she has woken Klaus herself which Alaric believes to be true now but didn't know why she did that though, then Jacq must have a proper reason for doing it.

"I will take care of Damon" said Alaric to Sheriff Forbes, offering his help by doing so. Liz looked gratefully at Ric and then started to walk away from there. However, the Sheriff found her way blocked by two originals very soon. Klaus was smirking, obviously happy to see Damon Salvatore lying on the ground helplessly and very much unconscious. Elijah didn't have any expression on his face as always. He just stared at Damon's lying form for a few seconds before walking away from there without a single word from his mouth. Klaus however stayed behind, his smirk still in its place

"A very smart move Sheriff Forbes, now I am sure I will get to meet Jacqueline in no time" Liz didn't response to that and just walked away from there in search for Jacq. Klaus then looked at Alaric and commanded him to bring Damon to the Lockwood mansion

"I don't want to miss the opportunity of attending a birthday party after such a long time" said Klaus sarcastically more to himself than to Alaric. And with that he walked away from there. Ric had no choice but to follow his orders even though he didn't like it a bit.

**Jacqueline's POV **

Kol, Amelia and I the three of us were at my house, means the Holmes residence. I had Amelia do a spell for me so that no one could enter the house without us knowing about it or eavesdrop in on what we are talking about. I told Kol almost everything. He was quite startled when learned about Markus and agreed to help me all the way immediately. After everything was settled with Kol, I went to Amelia's house right away. She was getting ready for the birthday party. Amelia obviously had a lot of plans for the evening but alas she didn't even get to go to the party. However, she was cooperative with me without asking much about what I was doing. But that was until I asked her to fall asleep. And now it's been almost two hours since Amelia is trying to get some sleep and hopefully have those dreams as well. I gave her everything that would help her fall asleep, like booze, sleeping pills…. etc, etc. But nothing was working.

"Gosh Amelia, I think I will fall asleep right now. I asked you to try to sleep but it seems that you are actually fighting your sleepiness off" I said with an annoyed tone of voice. Frankly I was running out of patience. Amelia was so drunk, she should have passed out long ago but she was still wide wake which was irritating me to no limit. Amelia tried to glare at me but couldn't instead a hiccup escaped her mouth. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her

"I am not fighting Jacq" said Amelia in her drunken voice. Defending herself against my accusation immediately. She didn't even lose her right senses yet. I sighed heavily and shook my head to myself.

"I am going away now but when I come back again, I want you sleeping like a baby or else we will have to do this the harder way and I know you won't like it" I didn't really want to threaten Amelia but she was fighting inwardly, trying not to fall sleep. I don't know why though when she wants to help me herself but I could clearly see the struggle within her. I walked out of my bedroom and went downstairs where Kol was still sitting on the couch. He was reading through my journals that I started to write after coming back to life again, describing every event that happened in the world of TVD since the beginning of my being here. Kol knew everything already that happened in the past and what's going on right now so there was no reason for me to complain about his going through my diaries with such mild interest and curiosity.

I dropped myself on the couch opposite Kol and took in a deep breath and then exhaled heavily. It wouldn't take time for people to notice that both Amelia and I were missing from the party. They might have already started looking for us. Besides, I wanted to go to the party myself, I had promised Caroline that I would come and didn't really want to break my promise. Only if Amelia would fall asleep without wasting any more time then after retrieving whatever information Kol could find in her dreams, both Amelia and I could have gone to the party and actually enjoy ourselves for a while. Suddenly Kol spoke up without looking up from the journal he was reading

"You and Katarina were secret alliance last time. Why aren't you taking her help this time?" Kol asked me in a casual tone but I could tell he was quite interested in the answer. Kol finally closed the journal in his hand and looked straight at me expectantly. I let out a small sigh because the answer to the question was a bit complicated

"Back then, Katherine didn't care much about anyone else but herself; her life and she could have done anything to stay alive. She was selfish and bitchy. But now she is changed somehow. She cares now, about people around her, about me. That's why I can't let her in on this whole Markus thing. She would become a liability very easily" Kol smirked at me as I finished replying him

"And you are letting me in on this whole Markus thing because you think I don't care about anyone else but myself" suddenly his smirk dropped and a serious look came over his face. He was about to say something but I interrupted him quickly

"I never said you don't care about anyone else but yourself. I know you care about your siblings, your family and you will never let any harm come to them. The reason I am letting you in this is because right now you are the only one safe for me to deal with. You are not over caring for me like half of the town, you don't hate me like Rebekah and you are not up to killing me like Klaus. And as you are an original, you are stronger than other vampires or werewolves. And I need someone like that by my side right now" I ended my explanation with a nonchalant shrug off my shoulders. Kol raised both his eye brows at me

"So basically you are saying that you are making me your secret alliance now because I don't give it a damn about what happens to you, like Katarina didn't at first. I am not quite sure if I should take it as a compliment or an insult" I smirked at Kol this time

"Of course as a compliment Kol because we both know that if it ever comes down to the two of us and it's either me or you. You will never choose my life over yours. Which is right now what I really need in people, the carelessness for my life I mean but unfortunately its just you" the smirk on Kol's face returned at that and he leaned back in the couch to get more comfortable

"Well, I am sure Rebekah will be more than happy if you die but I won't suggest you to deal with her knowing how much my baby sister hates you;" said Kol as if he was giving me info about a basketball match. I rolled my eyes at that

"Your baby sister has no reason to hate me now. I have already released her favorite brother, haven't I? What else is there for her to hold a grudge against me?" I asked Kol, seriously wanting to know how Rebakah is feeling about me; now that I have woken up klaus. Kol must know what his sister is thinking now. Kol was about to answer me but he was cut off by the door bell. Both of us looked at the door then we looked back at each other again, wondering who it might be.

"It's a human" said Kol answering my unasked question. He must have heard heart beat outside the house. I was a bit relieved, knowing it was not a vampire or something else supernatural.

"Go upstairs and stay there" I didn't want whoever the person was outside my door to know about Kol's presence inside the house or Amelia's for the matter of fact. Kol didn't argue and went up to my bedroom in vampire speed. I on the other hand walked up to the door and opened it. I was surprised to see Liz Forbes standing there

"Sheriff Forbes, what are you doing here?" I asked with a frown of confusion. I stepped aside to let her in the house. Liz stepped inside, her eyes never leaving mine. She looked both worried and serious. Something must have happened

"Jacq, did you released Klaus?" she asked me straight away

"What happened?" clearly I avoided giving her a straight answer

"Klaus and Rebekah are keeping everyone hostage in the party at the Lockwood mansion. Jacq what is going on? Klaus is threatening to kill everyone if you don't go to see him" I rolled my eyes to myself hearing that

"Why am I not surprised?" I said that more to myself than to the Sheriff but Liz heard it obviously and got confused right away. I sighed heavily, letting out my frustration as well

"Is Klaus with everyone else right now?" I asked in a calm wondering tone. Liz just nodded her head. I pulled out my cell phone and switched it on. I had it switched off because I didn't want anyone to contact with me for a while so that Amelia could have enough time to sleep and have the dreams properly. I carelessly pressed a number in the speed dial and after sometime Caroline picked up the call.

"Jacq, is that really you?" asked Caroline, she sounded shocked to get my call. Her voice seemed heavy as well. Definitely something bad must have happened there.

"Yes, Caroline….it's me. What is going on there?" I asked hoping not to hear someone's death news

"Jacq, did you really released Klaus? He is keeping us hostage to get back to you" a sob escaped Caroline's throat willingly "And he just killed Tyler" I was startled to hear that and shocked as well

"What do you mean Klaus killed Tyler? Did he feed Tyler his blood beforehand?" there was a pause from Caroline before she answered the question

"Yes, he did. He was talking about doing some experiment. Jacq, what's going to happen to Tyler now?" asked Caroline fearfully. I muttered some curses under my breath for Klaus

"Don't worry Caroline; Tyler would just become a hybrid now like Klaus. By the way where is that immortal douche bag?" I said that on purpose knowing if he was nearby somewhere which I was sure he was then he would hear me very clearly. And I assumed right. The next voice that came from the speaker wasn't Caroline's anymore

"Jacqueline, I see you haven't changed much. Still the same feisty attitude" though Klaus was speaking normally but I could tell that he was pissed off right now. It only made me happy

"Hello Nik" I said cheerfully "I see you haven't changed a bit either. Still the same impulsive moron, I used to know and adore" I heard a small laugh from the other side which was laced with anger without any doubt

"If I were you, I would have thought before talking right now love, considering the situation that I have all your friends, your lover, and quite a lot of other innocent people imprisoned right now" I rolled my eyes hearing that

"Yeah about that, just one day out of box and you have already started screwing around with everyone's life. You have any idea how much your action wounded my feelings Nik. You wanted to get back to me, all you had to do is come to me straight away" I knew everyone else there must be listening to all this as well and god knows what they must be thinking right now especially Damon.

"Is that so? Fine then, come to me and I will let everyone go" said Klaus without thinking a second about it. He seemed really desperate to meet me. Well, I shouldn't keep him waiting then

"How about you come to me? I am sure you have already bought a place for you and currently renovating it. Meet me there; we two need to have a little chat. And I understand you must be scared to face me alone but still, try not to bring any company with you…..bye now" saying that I ended the call. Sheriff Forbes was still standing there and she was gaping at me in a way. I gave her a small smile that wasn't a genuine smile really

"Don't worry Sheriff, everything will be fine. You should go to the mansion right away, keep an eye on the situation from distance" Liz had nothing to say. She just nodded her head and walked out of the house. I closed the door behind her and sighed out heavily. I must go see Klaus and inform him about Markus right away. Perhaps then, he would stop trying to get back to me. Just when I turned around, I came face to face with Kol.

"You are not really planning on meeting Klaus all alone, are you?" asked Kol with his eyes narrowed at me.

"Well that's the plan. Don't worry, I am well capable of handling your brother on my own" I smirked at Kol as I said that which made him roll his eyes at me

"Yeah, so I have heard" said Kol and shrugged his shoulders at me nonchalantly "Well good luck then" I could tell Kol wasn't very happy with my decision but I didn't push the matter as he was pretending not to bother with it. I better let him pretend as long as it's possible. I had enough people to care about me already, I didn't want to add Kol's name on that list so soon.

"Thanks, and keep Amelia safe for me please. I will be right back" saying that I walked out of the house to meet up with Klaus. To be honest, I had no idea what's going to happen once I come face to face with the hybrid. And I would be lying if I say that I wasn't a bit scared about that. I was worried too, what if he kills me before giving me a chance to explain myself. But I wasn't about to go back because of that. I needed to talk to Klaus and it's now or never

It didn't take me long to get to the mansion that Klaus owned in the show and this time as well. Just as I entered the luxurious house, I was pinned against the wall by my throat and it was none other than Klaus who attacked me. His grip was bruising my neck and I could barely talk

"Easy Nik, I am still human" I said without feeling any fear. It didn't please Klaus obviously

"You have no idea how much I want to rip your heart out right here right now but I won't. At least not until you tell me what's going on" Klaus let go of my throat while sneering at me hatefully. I rubbed my palm against the bruise on my neck and tried to sooth the pain away as much as possible. However my face remained unbothered and I stared into Klaus's eyes with more courage

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink Nik? After all I am the one who released you from your prison" Klaus glared at me more dangerously if that's even possible

"And you are also the one who put me in the box in the first place. You ought to be thanking me for even letting you breathe right now. So you better start talking before I lost my interest in knowing whatever you know and decide to just kill you" I nodded my head like a wise person

"You have got a point. But before I start telling you what's going on I want you to answer a question for me" Klaus didn't say anything to that and waited for me to ask him what I wanted to know "What do you know about Markus?" Klaus smirked at me as I asked that which got me confused

"So, Elijah was saying the truth. You are really obsessed with Markus this time. Well let me assure you Jacqueline that Markus is nothing but a myth. He does not exist. I have heard about your little werewolf dramas since you came back to life but it's not possible that Markus was behind those incidents. Like I said Markus is not real" this time I smirked back at him

"Do you honestly think I am insane enough to let you out just because I believed a myth to be true or because of a few werewolf attacks. You know it better than anyone Klaus that I could be a lot of things but stupid. Markus is as much real as you and me" this time Klaus took me seriously

"What do you know?"

I started telling him about Markus. But I kept a lot of things secret from him as well. I allowed him to know what he needed to know. Nothing more or nothing less. The knowledge I have on Markus was valuable and I couldn't just let anyone know about it all just like that. I had kept a few things secret from Kol as well. Klaus listened to every word I said very carefully and attentively. And the entire time he remained calm as if he wasn't wishing to kill me a while ago.

"Look Klaus I know you and your powers and I have seen him as well so I am capable of doing a little comparison between you two and trust me when I say this, Markus is nothing but evil" silence fell over us suddenly and the soundlessness in the air was quite suffocating. Both of us wanted to break the silence badly and Klaus did the favor in the end

"I am considered evil as well Jacqueline" Klaus said more to himself than to me actually

"I know Klaus but you are nothing like him. Compared to Markus, I would say you are a saint" I couldn't help but smile after saying that because it made Klaus uncomfortable a little but in a good way. It doesn't happen every day for Klaus that he gets to hear something good about him. But the moment tensed up again in no time

"Is Markus coming to Mystic Falls now?" I nodded my head with a heavy sigh

"He is coming to get both of us. I don't know what he wants to do with me but I have heard that he wants to kill you. That's why I woke you up so that you can protect yourself against Markus" Klaus's gaze suddenly intensified as he looked straight into my eyes

"It's just the bloodline thing that makes you care for me Jacqueline, isn't it? Otherwise you would have thrown me in hell yourself without thinking about it for a second" I knew already by watching the show that Klaus thought no one cared about him and that he was all alone. But I realized that moment exactly how much it bothers him actually. Klaus may be invincible from outside but from inside he was a hollow filled with nothing but emptiness and sadness. I sighed heavily at the realization. I knew exactly how Klaus must feel all the time because I was once exactly like him. I also used to think that no one cared for me and that I was all alone. And I knew very well what kind of a nasty feeling that is. It's actually shocking how much we relate with each other, Klaus and I.

"It would be hard for you to digest Klaus but your bloodline relation with my friends is not the only reason I want you alive. I know you probably won't believe me but I happen to care about you without any ulterior motivation as well" Klaus glared at me immediately

"You are lying," stated Klaus at once "If you had cared for me, you wouldn't have betrayed me the way you did. Especially when I trusted you" I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at Klaus

"How the hell did I betray you? I remember clearly Klaus, our deal was I let you become a hybrid and in return you let Elijah have the whole family. Now not desiccating you was never mentioned in our deal" I said innocently making Klaus glare at me in a more deadly way but that didn't stop me from talking "Besides, I died with you remember. I already suffered the punishment for stopping your heart and now I released you so, you should really cut me some slack for my past actions. I mean seriously, how long are you planning on holding a grudge against me?" Klaus didn't answer that instead asked something else

"You haven't told me everything you know about Markus, have you Jacqueline?" Klaus stated confidently knowing the answer already

"No, I didn't. You know me Nik, I can't go on without having leverage against you lot" Klaus didn't get mad at that and only smirked

"The same old cunning Jacqueline" said Klaus almost affectionately

"I will take that as a compliment. So as much as I know you I would say you have already started to make a plan about how we are going to deal with Markus once he arrives in Mystic Falls" Klaus raised both his eye brows at me

"Yes, actually I have a plan. I am gonna take my doppelganger and leave town as soon as possible. And I would suggest you to leave town as well. If both of us aren't here Markus won't have a reason to come to Mystic Falls" I boldly rolled my eyes at him and scoffed darkly as well

"Wow, what bravery Nik! But unlike you I am not a coward and I do prefer facing problems, not run away from them. But if you wish to leave, you are most welcome however I have my doubts that Elena would go anywhere with you" Klaus smirked at me devilishly

"What makes you think that she will have a choice?" I shook my head to myself. Something never changes. Not that I was wishing for any change or something like that

"And what about your siblings? You are just gonna leave them to face Markus on their own when you know he could kill them with just one bite. I thought you swore to protect your family no matter what" Klaus narrowed his eyes at me as I said that

"As if you care what happens to my family" he said bitterly and I couldn't help but glare at him

"Just because you don't know how to care about anyone else but yourself that doesn't mean no one else does. And for your kind information I do care about your siblings. If I hadn't cared about them I wouldn't have bothered saving Rebekah. It's you who don't care about your own family. I know what you did when Finn died in the show. You did nothing. You didn't even shred a drop of tear for him. And I am sure you would have done nothing if Rebekah was killed this time. So don't dare give me crap about care issues" I knew what I said wasn't entirely true. If Klaus cares about anything else besides himself is his family. But I was getting pissed off at him and his constant blames. I also didn't bother telling him why he didn't moan when Finn was killed in the show. And thankfully Klaus didn't ask me about that either.

"Why you haven't told anyone else about Markus?" asked Klaus changing the topic completely. I let him do that knowing if we had continued with the last topic the conversation between us would have got more heated which shouldn't happen right now. I sighed heavily releasing my frustration before answering Klaus with a calmer tone of voice

"One thing I have learned from watching the show and being here in this world is that if you don't want everyone to mess up with you then don't let anyone know about your secrets. Besides, Markus would kill anyone who knows about him. Staying in the dark would keep them alive this time" I inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again "I believe you promised me something Nik" Klaus stared at me for a moment before smirking at me. I thought he was going to make things difficult now by not releasing everyone easily. But he pulled out his iphone from his jacket pocket and called someone

"Sister, have you helped my hybrid complete his transition?" asked Klaus with mirthful voice

"Yes Nik, I did. He is fine now. You owe me big times for doing chores for you even after everything you did. Don't ever forget that and I will collect when the right time comes" Klaus only smiled to that

"Sure Rebekah and you can come home now. Avoid killing anyone if you can" saying that Klaus ended the call and looked back at me

"Thanks" I said genuinely feeling thankful. There was nothing else to talk about and as Klaus wasn't planning on killing me anymore, I took my leave immediately. When I reached the Lockwood mansion I found everyone still there. Caroline was holding Tyler. Stefan and Anna were compelling the other kids to forget the whole incident who weren't part of the gang. Everyone else was just silent, not knowing what to do or say. Damon on the other hand was too silent and it wasn't a good thing at all. When I entered the room and came into their view everyone's eyes averted towards me at once. It was highly unnerving. Elena was the first one who approached me. Jeremy was right behind her

"Jacq, what the hell is going on? How could you release Klaus?" Elena looked really mad. It wasn't unknown to her or anyone else that Klaus coming back again would get her in deeper shit than anyone else. After all she was the doppelganger. Jeremy put a hand on Elena's shoulder

"Let her explain first Elena" by the look on everyone else's face I could tell that they were dying to know what is going on as well but alas they will be disappointed

"I apologize for whatever happened with you guys today. This will never happen again, I promise. But I am not here to explain myself. I just came here to tell you that whatever is going on between Klaus and I… just stay away from it. Trust me; it's for your own good" saying that I turned around to leave wishing to get out of there before they could tangle me in a confrontation. I was surprised when they actually let me walk away. I was headed towards my house, thinking about Kol and Amelia and what they were doing? Did Amelia finally fall asleep? Was Kol able to see her dreams? Lots of questions were occupying my mind as I walked over the infamous bridge of Mystic Falls. Suddenly I felt someone moving around me and before I knew it Damon was standing right in front of me

"Damon, what are you doing here?" I asked backing away from him a little because he definitely didn't look friendly at the moment. Without saying anything Damon bit on his wrist and made him bleed. My eyes widen as I understood what exactly he was planning to do. It's not a secret that Damon wanted to turn me into a vampire so that I would be sired to him and then he could make me do whatever he wished for me to do without any trouble at all. I couldn't let that happen. If I turn into a vampire now and a sire bond is really created between us then I would be forced to tell him everything I know about Markus and werewolf history. Then from Damon everyone else would find out about it in no time. And god forbid; if that happens, Markus would kill each and everyone as he was so hell bent on keeping his identity a secret. The next thing I knew, I was running away from Damon as fast as possible. But who was I kidding, Damon was a vampire. He blocked my way in no time. I took backward steps away from him

"Damon, please no…don't do this to me" but he wasn't in the mood of listening to me at all

"You left me with no other choice Jacq" said Damon he sounded like a psychotic serial killer right then

"You think I will love you anymore if you take my free will away from me" I said strongly even though I was still trying to increase distance between us like a coward

"You won't be able to hate me because you will be sired to me. That's the whole point of turning you Jacq. You will become completely mine and I could actually make you listen to me" saying that Damon bit on to his wrist again and forced his blood into my mouth. I struggled against him hard but Damon had both his arms wrapped around me from behind. Escaping him was impossible for me.

"Relax it will just take a moment" said Damon in my ear in a soothing whispery tone. His hand snaked around my throat, ready to twist my neck and kill me without much effort. Damon was granting me the most easiest death exists in this world but still I hated him so much at that moment that I wished to never meet him in the first place.

"You will lose me forever Damon," saying that I closed my eyes and waited for the unavoidable death. But I guess death wasn't interested in paying me a visit tonight. Because before Damon could snap my neck and kill me, he dropped on the ground himself, unconscious and his neck was broken as well. I looked up from his lying body and found Kol standing there smirking like always and by the look on his face I could tell that he was feeling really proud of himself for breaking Damon's neck and rescuing me from unwillingly becoming a vampire. It took me sometime to overcome the shock

"He was going to kill me" I said that to myself as I gasped in horror. I couldn't believe that Damon was actually willing to kill me. Though I would have come back as a vampire but still, at least his hand should have shaken a bit, his dead heart should have cringed inside his chest; he should have thought a moment before preparing to take away my life, my freedom, my humanity. Damon was ready to do it so easily. True, I must have pushed him over the edge when I denied to explain myself back in the party; but still he took it too far this time. He was literary planning on making me his puppet. How could he think of doing that to me when he claims to love me so much? The shock faded away soon enough and then anger took over me. Damon knew that I loved my freedom just as much as I loved him. But still he tried to take it away from me. I am not gonna forgive him so easily for this

"You know it's actually tragic" spoke up Kol. I had completely forgotten for a while that he was standing there as well. I frowned at him with confusion

"What are you talking about?" I asked him without any hesitation. Kol smirked at me though with a wise look on his face this time

"I am talking about the tragedy. How you can handle my impulsive angry brother who happens to be a thousand years old hybrid but when it comes down to your pathetic boyfriend you are completely helpless. It's proven again, love makes you weak, it gets you killed" I scoffed at Kol darkly as he said that. I know that he saved me and I should be thanking him instead of being rude to him but I was already angry and when he stated the truth to bluntly I couldn't help but get mad at him as well.

"As if you know anything about love Kol" I snapped at him angrily but it didn't offend Kol for some unknown reason. Moreover, he looked a bit hurt which was worse than him being offended.

"May be I know Jacq" he started walking away from there without saying anything else. I closed my eyes shut and cursed myself for lashing out on Kol for the anger I was feeling for Damon. I sighed heavily, feeling guilty very much

"I am sorry Kol" I said before opening my eyes again but Kol was nowhere around there "Great job Jacq" I said to myself. Damon was still dead but he would wake up soon. I send Stefan a short text about Damon's whereabouts and left the bridge quickly.

When I entered my house again I found Kol in the living room, sitting on the couch and going through yet another diary of mine. I thought he wouldn't be here after what happened on the bridge. But I was glad to see him again so soon. I really needed to apologize to him. He saved me from a great fatality and I was rude to him instead of being grateful. I was about to speak up when Kol beat me to it

"Amelia has just fallen asleep. I hope she starts dreaming soon" he spoke up casually as if nothing happened between us though he didn't look at me. And I understood that he was actually avoiding looking at me. I wouldn't be so worried if Kol was mad at me but it seemed that he has decided to be ignorant of me while pretending that everything was fine. I bit on my bottom lip, suddenly not knowing what to say anymore

"Why were you on that bridge?" I asked when I found nothing better to ask him.

"I was looking for someone to feed on" replied Kol smoothly but still I could tell that he was lying to me. And now that I realized that I wondered what he was really doing there. Was he following me around the whole time? Keeping an eye on me from distance, actually more like looking out for me but why? I mean I am just his secret alliance, I am not sure if he even considers me as his friend yet. Does he really care about me or is it something else? I commanded my mind to stop thinking about things I didn't quite understand yet and decided to apologize to Kol right away. Kol however was still avoiding me in his own way. I sighed heavily before speaking up

"Thanks for saving me Kol and I am really sorry for being rude with you. I wasn't thinking straight" Kol glanced at me once before looking back at the diary again. I knew he wasn't really reading it

"Don't worry about it" said Kol and went completely silent

"That's it?" I rolled my eyes to myself. Suddenly all my awkwardness washed away and I walked over to Kol. I took away the diary from his hand so that he wouldn't have anywhere else to pay attention to. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at him with a serious expression on my face

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Kol with fake annoyance in his voice

"Look, I know I have hurt your feelings but I can't change that and apparently apologizing isn't enough for you; so please do tell me what I can do to make it up to you. I don't want us to have a silent fight" Kol pretended as if he was making a very tough decision but thankfully he came up with something after one long minute.

"I want you to go out on a date with me tomorrow" Kol stated confidently but my eye brows shot up

"Do you even know what dating means Kol?" I asked bluntly not caring about offending him

"I am well aware of the concept of dating love. So are you going or not?" well if it mends his wounded feelings then why not. Besides, I don't take dating seriously so it would be more like hanging out for me

"Fine but nowhere in this town, people can't see you with me remember" it made Kol smirk and inwardly I sighed in relief. Thank god we are not gonna behave awkwardly with each other now

"The idea of having a secret affair has always been tempting for me" I rolled my eyes at him openly but didn't bother to say anything to him knowing, that would only give him more opportunities to flirt with me. After that, I went upstairs to my bedroom where Amelia was sleeping peacefully. It's only a matter of time now before she would start dreaming. I have a feeling that soon enough I would learn about Prince Erik's location. I am keeping my fingers crossed for sure.

**AN: This is it for now. Have I mentioned I am going to do season 4 with Jacq? How many of you support that? Please let me know. And please read and review this chapter. I always look forward for them. Love you all a lot :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Hey everyone. I came up with another chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks to everyone for reviewing the previous chapter. Anyone wondering what I am planning to do in my next story, well it will be like the previous story. Jacqueline will change things throughout the story but I will follow the show plot. Just let me finish this one first.  
**

**Chapter 31: The First Appearance **

_Kol was following Amelia through a dark corridor. Amelia walked as if she knew the place like the back of her own hand. Even though she was unable to see anything, Amelia kept walking exactly in the right direction. Kol looked around the place carefully, trying to find out something, anything that would give away the location of the place. But all he could see was darkness. He had no choice but to follow Amelia's lead. Kol wasn't sure how long it took them to come to an end. He was standing right behind Amelia. The witch turned around to face him, as if she could see him through the darkness. Kol frowned in confusion when Amelia pointed at something with her finger. The original vampire focused on where she was pointing at and found a wolf sleeping peacefully there. The wolf was huge in size because it was no ordinary wolf that was Prince Erik. Kol looked around the surroundings of the wolf but couldn't pin point anything useful. _

_"What is this place?" asked Kol in his mind. Amelia was staring at the beast without blinking. Her gaze held pity and seemed affectionate as well. _

_"He is going to wake up now" said Amelia more to herself than to Kol. And just as she said that the werewolf moved a little. Its eyes snapped open and made an angry growling sound. Amelia wasn't scared because she was used to of it by now and Kol knew he was in a dream therefore nothing bad could happen to him there. Both of them stood their grounds as the beast looked straight at them. It seemed that the werewolf was able to sense Kol's presence there. It drove the already angry beast more crazy. Now how it was possible to happen was a mystery. The wolf started to struggle against its bindings violently. _

_"No matter what happens, do not wake up" said Kol to Amelia. The witch just nodded her head. Having Kol with her in her terrifying dream gave Amelia some courage. Kol on the other hand walked up to the werewolf prince. The beast started howling and growling loudly and at one point it was able to break free. The werewolf attacked Kol right away. But before it could launch at Kol the vampire moved out of the way and went behind him. And that's when he saw something, a mark. It was printed on the wolf's right shoulder. Before Kol could take a closer look at the mark the werewolf turned around and attacked him. It wasn't supposed to hurt Kol but it did anyways. But when Kol fought back, nothing happened to the wolf. The vampire understood that he was helpless there. Kol yelled for Amelia to wake up now. However, the witch was unable to do so. Having no other choice Kol left Amelia's dream without her. Prince Erik then looked straight at Amelia. She started to get scared then as the beast approached her like a predator_

_"Cassandra it's time to destroy the curse"_

Amelia woke up panting heavily. She was sweating terribly too. On the other hand Kol was having a headache as well. I rushed to Amelia first and helped her drink some water. She was pretty shaken just like every other time. After she calmed down enough I focused on Kol. He didn't look so well either

"Are you alright?" I asked with concern. Amelia's magical powers must have affected Kol like this

"I need to feed" announced Kol. It was five in the morning, so I doubted he would find anyone to feed on and unfortunately I didn't have any blood bag in the house at the moment. Making up my mind quickly, I offered my wrist to him. Kol looked at me as if I was crazy

"You need it Kol" I said sounding confident about my decision. I was just letting him feed on me; it was not a big deal for me anyway. Besides, Kol was willingly helping me in this search for Prince Erik. Offering him my blood when he really needs it was the least I could do to return his favor. Kol was hesitating but his vampire face was coming out already. He was hungry and there was no denying that. I nodded my head to him when he looked at me again, for surety. Kol held my wrist and brought it up to his lips. The next thing I knew, Kol was sucking my blood out with immense satisfaction. And I was feeling something inside me as well. Amelia was in the same room and she was looking anywhere but us. Obviously she was feeling quite uncomfortable at the moment

"Kol you should stop now. You are about to drain her dry" spoke up Amelia when she couldn't take it anymore. I was about to stop Kol myself but well Amelia did the job for me. Kol snapped out of the trance he was in while feeding my blood and quickly let go of my hand. Kol took a lot of blood which made me feel dizzy for a moment but then I was alright so I ignored the feeling carelessly. I was about to walk away from Kol to find a bandage to seal up the wound when Kol grabbed my wrist again. It both startled and surprised me at once. I looked at him with confusion and he looked at my bracelet with confusion. The bracelet that once Mason gave me. It was supposed to protect me from werewolves on full moons.

"What is it Kol?" I asked curiously. He looked back into my eyes

"Where did you get this?" he asked his voice unbelievably serious

"Tyler's uncle Mason Lockwood gave me this. It's got a protection charm or something like that. Why? What's wrong?" Kol's brows knitted together as he looked more closely

"Have you ever noticed the star that's inside the black heart?" Kol asked and I frowned at him with confusion "Look more closely" I tried but couldn't really see it. Kol took off the bracelet from my wrist that was still bleeding a little. He did something and freed the black heart shaped stone from its place. Then he held it high so the light of the room was passing through it.

"Can you see it now?" I looked carefully again and this time I was able to see the star trapped inside the heart as well. How the hell did he notice this and I didn't? Well of course he was a vampire but why Kol noticed it particularly

"Yes, I see it now" then a gasp escaped my lips as I remembered something "Oh my god, the star is the mark of the werewolf curse" I said that more to myself than to Kol. Corrina had drawn a pentagon star on the ritual field. I clearly remembered that. Right then Amelia cleared her throat to gain our attention to her

"Would you two mind telling me what is going on?" asked Amelia sounding annoyed because she was missing out on things Kol and I were talking about even though she was in the same room. After taking care of my wounded wrist I started explaining to Amelia what Kol just found out

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" I asked Kol who nodded his head

"This is not just a charmed bracelet. This is something else" Kol stated confidently "The werewolf had this mark on its shoulder, a star trapped in a heart. This bracelet or this stone is something related to Prince Erik" I didn't know if I should be happy that we at least found something useful or sad because it created more answer-less questions.

"Then how come the Lockwoods got their hands on this and what is it exactly?" Amelia asked with confusion. None of us knew the answer to that question but Kol came up with a solution

"I know about a witch who might be able to help us. But she lives near Myrtle Beach. It's gonna take a long time to get there" I made up my mind without thinking about it much

"If you think she could help us then we have to give it a try" I stated with confirmation "We will start our trip at 6am. Is that okay with you two?" I asked both Kol and Amelia. Kol just shrugged his shoulders means he has no problem but Amelia complained

"I can't go with you guys. What would I say to my parents? Besides, I have plans for today" said Amelia and fought back a blush. I narrowed my eyes at her

"Exactly what kind of plans are you talking about?" I asked not minding to be nosy

"I might have a date with Matt" I almost choked on my own breath hearing that. When did that happen? Weren't Rebekah and Matt supposed to have a thing around this time? Well that's how it was in the show anyway. I guess that changed like everything else. I was about to protest against this idea of her going out on a date. It wasn't safe for Amelia to be out of my sight now especially when she knows a little bit of everything. People could get information from her about my doings. However, Kol interrupted me

"Let her go besides you promised to go out on a date with me today remember" the way Kol said it only I was able to hear him.

"I am not leaving her without any protection" I said back to Kol which made Amelia confused a little as she didn't hear Kol talk first. Kol sighed out a groan

"She will be fine. Leave that to my brother Niklaus" said Kol in his British accent. I frowned at him with confusion

"What do mean Kol? Last night Klaus said himself that he is going to leave town as soon as possible" Kol shook his head

"He isn't going anywhere. I know my brother Jacq" said Kol confidently and I believed him in that

"But would he look out for Amelia?" I asked him though I wasn't so sure about that

"I believe he would. If you can't trust him then trust me" I sighed heavily but nodded my head. If Klaus really agrees on protecting Amelia than that would be best for her after all who else is out there stronger than Klaus in town at the moment. And he is the only one who could actually hope to last against a fight with Markus. I looked back at Amelia

"Amelia you have to promise me that you won't say a word to anyone about anything that you know. It's for everyone's safety. Do you understand?" Amelia nodded her head

"I promise"

** Third Person's POV**

"I can't believe you actually tried to turn Jacq into a vampire against her will. How could you do that Damon?" asked Stefan pissed off at his brother for being so reckless

"Yes, I could do that Stefan because I am sick of her keeping secrets from me. I can't put up with her like this. I can't let her not involve me in whatever she does anymore" Damon was boiling with anger at the moment. Only if he knew who broke his neck, he would kill that person right away.

"Damon you know how Jacq is, we all know that she likes to keep secrets. Why can't you just let her be?" said Stefan trying to make reasons with Damon with futile attempts

"Because Stefan last time I didn't butt in her business and I had to attend her funeral. I am not making the same mistake again" that made Stefan shut up. He had nothing else to say to Damon. But still he said one last thing

"Just don't do anything to lose her again brother and I am not talking about your losing her to death. I know you won't be able to live without her" saying that Stefan walked out of the boarding house to meet Elena. Damon was standing all alone in the bar. He wasn't quite sure what he feels like doing now. One part of him wants to run back to Jacq and apologize to her for what he did but the stubborn part in him forbade him to feel remorse about his action. And unfortunately the stubborn part was dominating at the moment in Damon.

Where Damon was drowning in sorrow, Tyler couldn't be more happy in his life. He was being chipper since he turned into a hybrid which was bothering Caroline to no limit. Vampire Barbie already knew about the sire bond that Tyler shared with Klaus in the show and it seems to her that it's happening this time as well and that's no way a good thing.

"Come on Caroline, it's not as bad as you are thinking it is" said Tyler. He was well aware that his girlfriend wasn't a bit happy about his being a hybrid now and the reason behind it as well. Caroline snapped at him just as Tyler said that

"Yes it is because now you are gonna kiss Klaus's ass if he asks you to and forgive me for not liking it" Caroline threw a glare at the new hybrid as Tyler rolled his eyes at her. Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting on the same table as well and they were listening to the couple's bickering patiently for past half an hour.

"That's enough for now you two" said Jeremy finally not being able to take it anymore "Has anyone seen Jacq after last night?" just as Jeremy asked the question the atmosphere of that table became heavy and thick with tension

"What do you think, she is up to now?" asked Caroline more to herself than to others

"I don't know about that, all I know is whatever Jacq is doing, we should just trust her" said Tyler with seriousness in his voice

"Yeah but she is working with Klaus now. Why is she involving him and not us?" asked Jeremy trying to answer his own question in his mind. Truth to be told he misses sharing secrets with Jacq. They used to have a blast but now everything seemed changed.

"I guess she thinks we can't handle knowing what is going on" said Elena sounding offended clearly. Her nature of knowing about everything was giving her a hard time lately.

"I am gonna trust what Jacq said to us last night. May be it is good for us not to know what is going on" spoke up Bonnie for the first time. Besides, she believed that they will naturally learn about what is going on when the right time comes.

"But Bonnie what if she is in danger and not telling us just to keep us safe" said Caroline with deep concern in her voice. Bonnie lowered her eyes then looked back at them again. Clearly she had something on her mind that she wanted to tell them but didn't really know how to begin. Elena noticed that right away

"Bonnie, are you alright?" when Elena asked that everyone noticed that Bonnie was being uneasy about something. Caroline looked at her witch best friend with concern

"What is it?" pushed Caroline and Bonnie sighed heavily before speaking up

"There is something you guys should know. I am having a dream for past couple of days and it's the same dream every time I close my eyes…and it's about the locked coffin that Klaus has now" everyone frowned at Bonnie with confusion

"What happens in the dream?" asked Elena with mild curiosity

"In the dream mom and I open the coffin together and rescue Klaus from suffocating to death" replied Bonnie but it made everyone more confused

"Well what does it mean?" asked Caroline and Bonnie shrugged her shoulders in reply

"Did you talk to your mom about this?" asked Jeremy trying to figure out something about the dream on his own. On the other hand Tyler was feeling greatly disturbed hearing about Klaus's death. However he didn't dare to voice his feelings to anyone. The gang was discussing more about it and just right then Stefan entered the Grill and came over to them. He kissed Elena lightly on her lips before taking a seat beside her

"What took you so long?" asked Elena wondering what made Stefan late. The younger Salvatore brother sighed heavily

"Got into an argument with Damon" Stefan replied shortly

"Damon must be in a very bad mood right now" stated Elena the obvious thing

"You have no idea" Stefan didn't tell them what Damon tried to do though and decided to keep it a secret for now. Things were already very messed up, letting everyone know about Damon trying to turn Jacq into a vampire would create more chaos. However he did wonder what Jacq was doing right now?

**Jacqueline's POV**

"So you have been practicing black magic for over five years now?" I asked to the older looking witch just for casual inquiry

"Yes, black magic is quite interesting and addictive as well" said the woman kind of proudly

"So, you can help us with this?" I asked pointing at the black stone that the witch was holding in her hand right now.

"Well I can certainly try" said the witch whose name was Kiara and she looked fifty years of age even though she was over a century old. Kiara went to get a book from another room leaving me and Kol alone. I looked back at him who was busy checking a few ritual instruments. If I weren't wrong Kol looked fascinated. We were talking about our lives the entire road trip. I found that underneath the cocky attitude of Kol Mikealson, he was just a normal boy who was extremely eager to learn everything about modern age. However that boy hardly comes out and for a few moments only.

"You will fall in love with me if you keep staring at me like that" said Kol without turning around or looking at me. How did he even know I was staring at him? And I bet he had a huge smirk plastered on his face at the moment. Kol must have thought that I would blush and shy away but he has yet to know that I wasn't the shy type

"I was really giving it a try actually but sadly nothing happened. May be you are too old for me, great great and many times more great grandpa" Kol immediately turned around and glared at me coldly. I was able to suppress my laughter seeing Kol's angry face but couldn't fight off the smirk that formed on my lips. Kol was ready to retort back but then Kiara came back into the room.

"Now, I am gonna try a few things. Hopefully they will work and don't panic if something strange happens" both Kol and I nodded our heads. Kiara opened a huge Gilmore and started chanting spells. The black stone was still in her hand. Nothing happened for quite some time and I was losing my hope. Right then suddenly the stone started to glow like a diamond under bright lights. Kol and I looked at each other. I felt him holding my hand and I stepped closer to him. Suddenly kiara started to shake violently. It seemed that someone was giving her electric shocks. I was about to go to her and snap her out of whatever was going on with her but then suddenly Kol and I found ourselves in underwater world. Well we weren't really underwater but it was kind of an illusion and it made us feel like we were in the heart of an ocean.

"Kol what is going on?" I asked looking around with both amusement and fear

"I guess this is North Atlantic Ocean" said Kol almost confidently. I didn't bother asking him how he knew that

"But why is that stone showing us here?" I asked and immediately received my answer. Because we were standing in front of a huge locked down cave

"Is it possible that this is-?" Kol said the rest for me "Prince Erik's prison"

The next thing we knew Kol and I were back in Kiara's room again. The witch dropped the small stone from her hand as if it burned her or something. She looked at us with wide eyes

"You found the location Markus has been looking for over fifteen centuries now" said the witch which shocked me to no limit. How the hell did she know Markus? Was she acquaintance with him? Before I could think of anything else, Kol killed Kiara by snapping her neck with one swift move

"Why did you do that?" I was kind of startled at what just happened

"It seems Kiara knew Markus. She could have told Markus about Prince Erik's location" well he got a point but still I wasn't going to give him a gold medal for killing the witch. I picked up the black heart shaped stone from the floor and checked it carefully. It was normal again

"How come Markus never found about this stone? He has been looking for Prince Erik for such a long time now. Does it make any sense to you?" I asked Kol who had the witch's dead body on his shoulder and he was taking her backyards to bury her.

"Nope" answered Kol before walking out of the room. I sighed heavily to myself. Even if I know about the location now, how am I supposed to get there? Can't things be easy for me for once?

**Third Person's POV **

Elijah was walking through the forest of a mountain a few miles away from Mystic Falls. Clearly he was looking for someone there. His vampire ears picked up groaning sounds from far distance and he sped up over there. Elijah soon came to a stop. The place he reached was covered in dead bodies lying here and there. Not far away Elijah spotted his hybrid brother Klaus. He was feeding his blood to yet another werewolf and then in a blink of an eye he broke his neck like a twig. Klaus dropped the body on the ground lazily and turned around to face Elijah. The older brother was standing there with his calm expression and watched Klaus make a mess without saying any word.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" asked Klaus walking closer to his brother. Klaus wasn't holding a grudge against Elijah anymore for betraying him along with Jacqueline. The only reason behind that was Elijah has forgiven him for killing their mother and didn't abandon him like Klaus thought he would. Elijah wanted this family to stay together like they were when still humans. So forgiveness was must from both of their sides. Elijah even called Finn to join them

"I came here looking for you obviously. We need to talk but it seems you are a little busy now" said Elijah as calmly as possible. Klaus looked around the bodies. He has just killed them. It would take time for the pack to wake up again. Klaus had forced Elena to donate blood for him yesterday. Once the werewolves wake up, they would feed the doppelganger's blood and complete their transition then become a hybrid successfully.

"I believe we have plenty of time to talk brother" said Klaus and walked away from the site of the dead bodies. Elijah steadily followed him

"What is it that you want to talk about?" asked Klaus to Elijah. He was sounding very curious

"I want to talk to you about Markus. Do you believe he really exists?" asked Elijah in a calm wondering tone of voice

"I wouldn't be bothering myself with making so many hybrids if I hadn't Elijah. Why do you ask though? Do you believe otherwise?" Klaus asked interestedly

"I have no reason not to believe Jacqueline but I can't help but be surprised that you believed her so easily. Considering what she did to you last time" the memories definitely weren't pleasurable for Klaus. However, it didn't anger him too much this time

"I have considered letting bygones be bygone since she woke me up without caring about her own life. Are you worried Elijah that I am secretly planning on killing her?" Klaus asked almost mockingly knowing very well about Elijah's soft corner in his heart for Jacqueline. Elijah only smirked at that which was very unlikely of him

"I am not worried about you killing her Niklaus however there is something that I am worried about. If Markus is really planning on killing you and take away Jacqueline with him then we must stop him from coming to Mystic Falls" the seriousness in Elijah returned in no time

"Well, I am sure my hybrids would be enough to keep him out of the town" said Klaus confidently

"I can't agree with you on this Klaus. We need more protection" stated Elijah straight away

"What are you planning on doing then?" asked Klaus feeling a bit insulted

"I was at the Grill a while ago and I heard the Bennett witch talking about her dreams about the locked coffin" Klaus's eyes widened just as Elijah mentioned the locked coffin. However, Elijah didn't stop there and explained what he heard from the group

"I think we should let the Bennett witches open the coffin" Elijah believed it would be good for them since the dream showed that by opening the coffin they were able to save Klaus. However Klaus objected to the idea right away

"I am not letting anyone open the coffin Elijah, you can forget about it" suddenly both Klaus and Elijah heard moving sounds. The werewolves were waking up slowly. Klaus smirked realizing that

"Now if you will excuse me, I have works to do," saying that Klaus walked away from there. Elijah stared at his way for a few seconds before he took off to the opposite direction. He knew Klaus wouldn't give up the coffin so easily. It seemed that Elijah needs to find another way to do it.

At the same time in the Grill Damon was getting drunk with Alaric as usual. He went to Holmes's residence but Jacq wasn't there. Damon was craving to talk to her but it seemed that she again disappeared somewhere and there was nothing he could do. Alaric sighed hopelessly when Damon gulped down another shot of Tequila. Alaric was still unaware of the incident that took place after Jacq left the Lockwood mansion last night

"Damon, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Alaric getting pissed off slowly. Damon didn't bother with answering him and just when Ric was about to ask him again someone came there. And it was none other than Barbie Klaus

"Two Tequilas please" Rebekah ordered before turning to face Damon. She has been holding a special kind of grudge against Damon since he tried to kill her. Damon was pretending as if he couldn't see Rebekah there, eying him closely. Alaric was silently looking between the two. Rebekah leaned closer to Damon almost invading his personal space

"In any case you are wondering about Jacqueline, well she is out of town with my brother Kol right now. And knowing my brother, I could only imagine what they must be doing right now. Honestly if I were you I would consider moving on" Rebekah knew exactly how much this information was gonna hurt Damon and that's what she wanted to do. She wanted to take her revenge on Damon but in her own twisted way. Right then her drinks arrived. Rebekah took her shots and started to walk away but not before saying

"By the way if you are incapable of moving on, I can always compel you to forget about her. All you need to do is ask" throwing a devilish smirk at Damon Rebekah left the bar. Alaric quickly called Stefan because Damon was practically shaking with rage and anger. It seemed like he could murder every single person in the Grill right now. If only Alaric knew what Damon was really thinking about doing right now?

**Jacqueline's POV**

"Thanks" I said to Kol as he handed me a bottle of soda. We were in the same bar where once Damon and I came long ago. He was looking for another way to rescue Katherine from the tomb. Currently Kol and I were in the parking lot of the bar, sitting on the hood of the car. I could see the bar tender lady who happens to be a witch as well through the small backside window. I pointed the lady to Kol before speaking up

"You know she weren't supposed to stay alive right now. Damon killed her in the show when he came to meet her" I said and took a gulp from the bottle

"I suppose, you saved her this time" said Kol with surety however I sighed at that

"I didn't try to save her, it just didn't happen to her but now I am glad her death was changed because of my presence only. It feels good to be the savior" I said the last part more to myself than to Kol. I wasn't just saying it. The realization of saving someone's life, it's great really. Kol was piercing his gaze into me suddenly

"I don't really get it" said Kol and I looked at him with wonderment about what he was talking about "Here you are talking about being a savior, yet your heart didn't skip a beat when I killed someone right in front of your eyes" I had only one thing to say to him

"Clearly you don't know me Kol" the original rolled his eyes at me

"I have learned everything about you, what else is there to know?" Kol asked kind of frustratingly

"You have learned only the things that you read about me in my diaries and I didn't write everything about me in there" I said coolly. Kol titled his head at me a little

"Would you like to enlighten me please?" instead of answering him straight away I asked him a question

"Did you kill anyone when you were still human?" Kol was taken aback by my question but he answered anyway

"No, I didn't. Why? Have you killed anyone?" asked Kol casually; thinking it was impossible for me to kill someone. I never told Kol anything about how I was in my world before I came here

"I have killed and not just once or twice. My numbers are a little higher than that" Kol rolled his eyes at me first. Clearly not believing me but then he looked at my face and understood right away that I wasn't kidding at all and very serious about what I said.

"You have no idea what kind of a monster I was" I drank a little soda after saying that. I told Kol about how I was in my world, what I did and how I get in the world of Vampire Diaries in the first place. Kol listened to every word I said very carefully. In the end Kol asked me something I already expected him to ask

"How come you are changed so much now?" I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly

"I don't know Kol. May be staying in the alternate universe did this to me. I don't really know" silence fell over us suddenly and neither of us speak for a moment

"If you were still like before you would have made a hell of a vampire" said Kol more to himself than to me. I was amused at him that he thought about this as well and I wasn't the only one

"One of the reasons I don't want to become a vampire. Because I am not sure that the darkness that had me consumed before is completely gone from inside me now. What if I turn and the monster inside me comes back again. You have any idea what I will become moreover with everything heightened, amplified and magnified" Kol smirked as I said that

"Well you should definitely make your boyfriend understand this. Because I am pretty sure last night wouldn't be his last attempt of turning you into a vampire" I flinched inwardly remembering the moment. What if he had succeeded in turning me? I would be craving for blood right now.

"Can we not talk about my boyfriend right now? I thought this was our road trip date" Kol smirked happily as I said that

"Sure love whatever you wish….. So what do you want to talk about?" asked Kol with curiosity. I smirked to myself because I just found a perfect topic to talk about

"Let's talk about why Klaus daggered you in nineteen hundred" Kol groaned and also rolled his eyes

"There is nothing to talk about it" I raised my eye brows at him

"Come on fess up, what did you do?" Kol narrowed his eyes at me as I asked him that

"What makes you think I did anything?" I titled my head at him and stared straight into his eyes

"You want me to believe Klaus drove a dagger through your heart out of boredom or just for the fun of it. Come on you know I am smart enough not to believe that" Kol wasn't happy that I so bluntly refused to believe him innocent and more because I was correct in my opinion

"Mikael was looking for us everywhere and I was drawing too much attention by my actions. Klaus decided it was best for everyone to put me in a box" Kol said smoothly but I knew he wasn't saying the truth but I didn't say anything to that. I understood that whatever the reason was Kol didn't want me to know yet. So, I decided to let him be

"You are not believing me, are you?" asked Kol and I shook my head bluntly. He rolled his eyes angrily at me, making me sigh heavily

"Hey, I get it you don't want to tell me right now. But if you ever wish to talk about it, don't hesitate" silence fell over us again and it was quite uncomfortable more for Kol than for me

"What are we going to do next about Prince Erik? We already know his location" spoke up Kol and with a different subject this time

"We just know he is somewhere under the ocean and for your kind information an ocean is nothing like a swimming pool so finding out the exact location of the cave would be unimaginably difficult" Kol frowned at me angrily but I ignored it easily

"So we are just gonna give up?" asked Kol impatiently

"I never said anything about giving up. I think I will talk to Klaus about it. May be he will come up with something brilliant" Kol scoffed darkly as I said that

"You think my brother is full of ideas, don't you? He is the impulsive one, not the smart one" I smirked at him boldly because jealousy was evident in his voice. Obviously it strung Kol that I was making his brother superior than him

"And who is the smart one, you?" Kol leaned very closer to me as I said that

"May be" I felt Kol's eyes landing on my lips. I could almost feel his touch at the moment. Our faces were just an inch apart from each other. And I would be lying if I tell that my heart didn't start beating faster. And perhaps a small tiny part of me wanted to lean forward and give into Kol for a second. However, in the end I didn't give in that part

"You are not planning on kissing me again, are you?" I asked and increased distance between us immediately. Kol turned his face away from me, clearly disappointed

"No, I won't kiss you as long as I don't feel like you will kiss me back" the tension between us was undeniable. I had to lighten the air somehow so I breathed out a small laugh

"Probably the best decision you have ever made Kol" it made the vampire smirk but the smirk wasn't genuine this time and his eyes didn't twinkle with excitement like usual. I sighed heavily inwardly. However before any of us could talk again someone else spoke up

"Good evening" both Kol and I looked up and there was a man standing in front of us. The first thing I noticed about the man was that he was huge. He was like over six feet five and very built up. His head was completely shaved that gave him a frightening bald look. He was wearing quite expensive clothes however his whole demeanor screamed danger and trouble. And his coal black eyes, they seemed inhuman as if they were not of a human's and more like an evil's eyes

"You must be Jacqueline" Kol and I looked at each other, confused obviously. I frowned at the guy

"Who are you?" I asked and started feeling scared all on a sudden

"I have many names but I think you will recognize me with my real name" I didn't even realize that I was holding my breath

"Markus at your service" he bowed his head a little to mock me. I felt like I would start shaking any moment now. Markus could taste my fear in the air and it pleased him to no limit

"And finally we met Jacqueline though I wanted it to be under a different circumstance" said Markus with a devilish kind of grin that made me shiver from inside. I felt Kol wrapping his arm around me. I understood what he was doing. He was prepared to run off with me before Markus could take me away with him. But unfortunately I wasn't the only one who realized that. Just when Kol was about to take off, Markus grabbed him somehow and it seemed that the werewolf was more powerful than Kol because he couldn't throw Markus away from him in a blink of an eye. Instead Markus had him completely trapped in his grasp

"I hate it when people try to run away from me when I am just trying to have a little friendly chat" growled out Markus and crushed a few bones inside Kol's body. Kol groaned in pain loudly

"Please let him go, it's me you want and I am right here" Markus laughed out loud like the maniac he was and broke a few more bones in Kol. Even I could hear the bones cracking inside him and couldn't help but cringe inwardly thinking how it must be hurting Kol

"Yes you are right; it's you I really want. Quite a unique gift you have Jacqueline. And I would like to keep you with me" Markus talked so casually as if he wasn't torturing an original vampire at the same time. On the other hand Kol seemed like he would pass out any minute now. It only proved further exactly how strong Markus was and I could only imagine what he would become if he ever gets to break the curse on him.

"I am ready to go with you Markus. Please just let him go" I said desperately. But Markus only smirked at me

"As much appealing as it sounds, I am not going to take you today. You have yet to deliver a message for me to Mystic Falls" saying that in a blink Markus bit onto Kol's shoulder then threw him away. I was completely shocked at what just happened.

"Hmm, I have never tasted an original's flesh before, quite delicious" Markus said that to himself. I quickly overcame my shocked state and ran to Kol in a rush. The werewolf poison already started spreading through his body and he was writhing in unimaginable pain. I had to look back to Markus because he was saying something to me

"I will come to get you on next full moon Jacqueline. You can run if you wish to but know that you can't hide from me and your friends might pay the price of your actions;" saying that Markus disappeared in a blink of an eye. I looked back at Kol who was shaking with pain by then. I checked his wounds and they were terrible and he wasn't healing either. I was feeling so helpless at the moment that tears started to come out my own eyes. But I couldn't have given up so easily. I ran inside the bar and spotted the witch serving drinks to a customer. At first when she saw me, she smiled at me obviously recognizing me immediately but seeing my facial expression she got worried.

"What's wrong honey?" I didn't bother catching my breath

"Please I need your help. My friend…he….is dying…..please help me" the witch didn't waste any time and rushed out of the bar with me. Kol was still lying on the ground and it seemed he was hallucinating as well.

"Oh my god" said the witch seeing the rotting flesh on Kol's shoulder. She looked back at me "I am sorry but I can't do anything to save him"

"I know; I just want you to buy him some time. Once I get him back to Mystic Falls, his brother can heal him. Please do something" the witch nodded. She went back inside the bar and came back with a small jar of some herbal substance. She forced Kol to drink some

"This will slow down the poison from spreading more" then the witch helped me get Kol inside the car. I thanked her from the bottom of my heart and started driving towards Mystic Falls. I drove like crazy, not caring about crashing somewhere. But still it took time to get to the town. I pulled the car in front of Klaus's mansion

"Anyone in there, Klaus" I yelled out loudly. Within minutes four Mikealson siblings came out including Finn.

"What's going on Jacqueline?" asked Elijah worriedly and came over to me in vampire speed. I didn't need to answer him though because his eyes fell on Kol right away. Rebekah came up behind him as well

"What the hell happened to him?" she asked horrified to see her brother like that

"Markus bit him" was all I could say. Elijah quickly took him inside. Klaus was ready to heal his brother. For half an hour the Mikaelson siblings attended Kol together and I was pacing in the hall with tension. Elijah came out of Kol's bedroom along with Klaus

"Jacqueline, tell us everything. Why Markus bit Kol?" I never heard Elijah sounding so furious and thankfully his anger wasn't for me

"Markus wanted to send you a message. He is telling you that you don't stand a chance against him" I told them what else he said and that on next full moon Markus would come to get me and probably kill Klaus as well. Elijah dragged Klaus to another room to discuss something. Finn and Rebekah also came out of Kol's bedroom. I looked at them expecting an answer on how Kol is right now. Finn understood that and gave me permission to see him

"You can go in and see him. He is alright now" I nodded my head thankfully but before I could go Rebekah spoke up as well

"He is sleeping so don't wake him up" I nodded to that as well and walked inside Kol's huge bedroom. He was sleeping peacefully and looked much better than before. I slowly walked up to him and sighed heavily. I have already started feeling guilty for landing him in this situation. If I hadn't tagged him along in my quest of searching Prince Erik, Kol wouldn't be in danger in the first place. I leaned closer to him and caress his handsome face lightly

"I am so sorry Kol" I had nothing else to say to him and it was not like he could listen to me. Suddenly a strange urge took over me and without thinking of anything I closed the gap between our lips and kissed him very lightly, careful not to wake him up. After that I just walked out of the room feeling very confused about my own actions. Why did I kiss him? I told myself that I was only feeling bad for him and guilty as well. Buying that explanation in my mind I promised myself that I won't let anyone else get into danger because of Markus.

**AN: This is it for now. I hope I get a lot of reviews from you guys. Why do I feel like I have lost many readers of this story? Is it not doing good? Please let me know and please read and review. love, hug and kisses :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: It's time for another update. My wonderful amazing readers, I have no words to describe my feelings right now. I am completely over whelmed by your reviews this time. Thanks for showing so much support to me and this story. I wish I could thank each and everyone individually and I will when I would get more free time for sure. But lets read the story first...**

**Chapter 32: Trouble In Paradise **

One moment Elijah was standing calmly in the room and the next moment he launched himself at Klaus. He attacked him with vampire strength. Despite being stronger than Elijah, Klaus flew in the air and hit the door on the opposite wall, resulting a total mess of glass and wood splinters on the floor

"Easy, I just finished renovating" growled out Klaus and attacked Elijah in a blink of an eye. Klaus grabbed Elijah by his throat and thrust him onto the table and broke it into pieces without putting much effort in it.

"You know you have every right to be mad at me right now" growled out Klaus while he tried to calm down his anger inwardly. Elijah was gathering up his strength again to stand up properly

"But I am not handing over the coffin to you" said Klaus at once and there was nothing that can change his mind about it. Klaus and Elijah had been arguing about opening the coffin for hours now. Since Markus bit Kol and almost killed their youngest brother Elijah was more than willing to take the risks of opening the locked coffin. Because he believed that if they want to defeat Markus they would need help from the coffin or it won't be possible for them to survive. However Klaus had different opinion on this obviously. He was absolutely sure that he and his hybrids could take down Markus on their own and there is no reason for them to open the damn coffin. The truth was even if Klaus agrees with Elijah secretly about taking help to destroy Markus would be a smart thing to do but he was too scared to open the coffin. Hearing the noises of breaking things Finn and Rebekah also came into the room and they found out that their two brothers were fighting each other like mad people. The other two siblings looked at each other and silently agreed on something

"Enough both of you" said Finn and pushed both Klaus and Elijah away from each other and stopped their fight successfully. Rebekah was standing at a little distance though, not wanting to get in a fight with Klaus along with her other brothers. However that doesn't mean she remained silent about whatever was going on with Mikaelson brothers.

"You are scared, aren't you? You are scared that if you let us open the coffin, you will be dead" stated Rebekah confidently that Klaus didn't find likable at all. It was so obvious that Klaus couldn't even defend himself on this matter. Because no matter what that's what the truth was, a thousand years old immortal hybrid was scared of something. As absurd as it sounded but that's what the reality was.

"I won't let you open the coffin" stated Klaus again with more determination in his voice "But I promise; I will keep our family safe from any harm" said Klaus truly meaning it. No one interrupted so he continued speaking

"I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty that you all once swore to me" Elijah couldn't stay quiet anymore

"What do you plan on doing?" the same question occupied Finn and Rebekah's minds as well. Klaus looked straight into his siblings' eyes

"Always and forever, I need you to stand by my side, be my family. Help me…destroy Markus. And I promise you our family will get to live again wholly and peacefully like we always wanted" saying that Klaus walked out of the room. Even though Elijah remained silent about it but that doesn't mean he believed what Klaus promised them. Elijah neither trusted Klaus nor his hybrids but he didn't bother arguing with him anymore. It seemed to the original that he needs to find another way to get the coffin and open it with the help of Bennett witches. Because Klaus may survive Markus's attacks for being a hybrid but after seeing Kol tonight Elijah wasn't willing to let the rest of his family face Markus without any reliable protection.

**Jacqueline's POV**

Despite having so many things to worry about, I rather had a good night sleep last night. And trust me I really needed it. Now that my mind was totally clear after waking up in the morning, I was ready to plot and plan against Markus in my own way. Markus said last night that he would come to Mystic Falls on next full moon to get me which by the way was only two days away now. A lot of things to think about and very short time, not to mention all the problems I would have to deal with in these two days. And problem number one just knocked on my door. Sighing heavily to myself I walked up to the door and opened it while wondering who it might be so early in the morning. I bet it was Damon however I found Kol standing on my porch. I raised my eye brows at him in a questioning manner

"What are you doing here Kol?" I asked straight away. Last night I was pretty confused for quite some time about my kissing Kol but as I had lot of other things to worry about I pushed the confusion away from my mind and decided not to think about it until I get rid of Markus first

"I came to thank you for saving me last night" said Kol while smirking at me a little. His smirk was mysterious this time as if he knew something that I didn't. I pushed that thought away without thinking about it much

"You are welcome. Anything else?" I asked with a bored tone clearly telling Kol that I wasn't interested in talking to him for a long time at the moment. It made Kol frown at me with confusion

"Yes, Markus is coming to get you soon. We need to find Prince Erik and destroy the curse before that" said Kol and his voice dripped seriousness. Kol being serious about something, it was quite amusing for me however I had other plans for him

"Yeah about that" I cleared my throat unnecessarily "I will see what I can do about it. Thanks for your concern" saying that I dismissed Kol however he didn't leave right away obviously. He even tried to enter the house but couldn't. I asked Amelia to redo the spell she did before so that even Kol won't be able to enter the house anymore

"What the hell" said Kol as I stared at him with a sweet smile. This time he glared at me "What is the meaning of this?" Kol asked angrily but my smile never faltered

"It means exactly what it seems Kol. You are not going to get involved in this anymore" as I said that bluntly Kol stared at me coldly for a few seconds before he spoke up again

"This is because of last night, isn't it? Now I am weak in your eyes, not worth dealing with anymore right?" if I am not wrong, Kol seemed hurt at the moment to me but he tried to cover that up with anger. I couldn't help but sigh heavily knowing ignorance won't get me anywhere with Kol

"Look Kol, I almost got you killed last night. I can't put your life at risk again or anyone else's for that matter. Please stay away from this. This whole werewolf curse thing started because of me and I am the one who is gonna put an end to it, no one else. You got it" saying that I closed the door on his face not thinking about offending him in a way by doing that. I hoped Kol wouldn't be stubborn about it and let me be in peace because I had a lot of things to do for the day. When I entered the kitchen to help myself with a glass of juice, my cell phone went off at the moment. I checked the caller's ID and found that it was Caroline. I frowned in confusion but received the call anyway

"Hey Caroline, what's up?" I asked and tried to sound as normal as possible

"Jacq, I need to talk to you about Tyler. It's really important" I got worried immediately hearing that. Tyler is a hybrid now and it's highly possible that he is sired to Klaus this time as well. Is Klaus making him do something terrible? I have to help them if that's the matter is

"Meet me in the Grill in fifteen minutes" I told Caroline and hung up the call. It didn't take me long to understand that Klaus is planning on using his hybrids to fight against Markus. But what he didn't know or didn't want to understand is that the hybrids don't even stand a chance for a second against Markus. They are just so easy to kill. I mean in the show who wasn't able to kill a hybrid, Damon, Stefan and even Jeremy managed to kill one. I won't let Klaus put his hybrids into danger because along with Tyler there were many other good werewolves who got turned forcefully and who definitely don't deserve to die in a fight with Markus. And the worst part was the hybrids wouldn't even have a choice about putting their lives at risk because of the sire bond. Gosh I hate this sire bond thing. When I entered the Grill Caroline was already waiting up for me. She was alone thankfully. Her face brightened up immediately when she saw me coming.

"Where is Tyler?" I asked while settling down at the table beside Caroline

"He is being a slave to Klaus thanks to the sire bond" said Caroline bitterly. I understood that we share a mutual feeling over the sire bond. I sighed heavily and shook my head to myself

"Don't worry Caroline, there is a way to break the sire bond" the vampire's eyes widened immediately as I said that

"Really?" Caroline asked for assurance and I nodded my head vehemently

"Yes Caroline, there is a way but I must ask something first, is Tyler desperate to break his sire bond with Klaus?" Caroline scoffed darkly as I asked her that

"Desperate? I doubt he even wants to break this stupid sire bond;" well that's not good actually far from good. I sighed heavily at that, making Caroline frown at me with confusion

"Why did you ask this question Jacq?" Caroline deserved explanation about this

"Listen to me carefully Caroline, though there is a way to break this sire bond but it's anything but an easy job to do. Without strong determination Tyler won't be able to go through the pain. In the show Tyler wanted his free will more than anything else. Klaus made Tyler do terrible things, he almost Killed Jeremy and you because of this sire bond, so he wanted to break the bond on his own and willingly took the pain upon him. But as you said earlier you doubt Tyler even wants to break the bond, I am afraid breaking the sire bond would be much more difficult this time" Caroline was able to understand the problem and it worried the vampire to not limit

"Well there must be a way to make Tyler determine this time as well" I had a way in my mind but I wasn't going to suggest doing that directly

"You can make him determine Caroline. He loves you. You should be able to have your way with him" and I smirked in the end of the sentence. Caroline was confused for a moment but then a smirk graced her lips as well

"I see you still have your wits and cleverness" said Caroline and I held my head up proudly

"Well what can I say Caroline, I can't help myself" and both of us laughed at that

"So what's the way to break the sire bond?" asked Caroline getting serious again

"In order to break the sire bond a hybrid needs to turn again and again until the turning is painless" I looked straight into Caroline's eyes as I talked this time

"Call your dad Caroline. I know he is capable of resisting vampire compulsion and he also knows how to break the sire bond as well. In the show he was the one who helped Tyler and I am sure this time also he could do it. However-" I took a deep breath before speaking up again

"There are risks" Caroline frowned at me with confusion

"What kind of risks?" she asked curiously

"Last time, when your dad was helping Tyler break the sire bond, Tyler turned and lost control on himself and he attacked your dad. He was terribly wounded and couldn't have made it on his own. Thanks to Meredith, she gave him vampire blood to heal. However, someone killed him later," hearing that Caroline gasped loudly. I didn't dare tell her who killed her dad after getting that kind of reaction. It would be too much for her to handle

"And well as your dad already had vampire blood in his system, he came back but he refused to complete his transition and well he died that night" Caroline was downright gaping at me with wide eyes as I said that.

"Oh my god" she gasped out not believing her own ears. It seemed Caroline was about to cry

"Calm down Caroline, nothing like that will happen this time. All you need to do is be careful, that's it. Besides, everything is changed now so why not your father's death. Just give him a call okay and don't worry about it" I said with confidence in my voice but still Caroline seemed worked up about it. But I knew she will come around soon. Then suddenly Caroline looked at me and I knew she wanted to ask me something that I was sure that I wouldn't be able to answer her properly. I was actually hoping for her not to ask me anything. And thankfully she never got the chance to open her mouth because someone else interrupted her however the person who came there, I was least expecting to see at the moment

"Hello darlings" said Kol while smirking smugly at us. Caroline glared at him openly and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him

"Kol, what a pleasant surprise!" I said sarcastically that drew Caroline's attention for a moment but then she looked back at the original

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked not worrying about Kol being an original vampire

"I wouldn't dare to be rude with me if I were you love" said Kol with amazing threatening voice that actually worked on Caroline and she backed down immediately "But to answer your question, I came here to get to know the commoners of this town but when I saw you two lovelies over here, I couldn't resist coming over to you," saying that he easily pulled the empty chair across from me and Caroline and settled there without hesitation as if we invited him to join us. From the look on Caroline's face I knew she had a serious urge to roll her eyes at Kol

"So, what is the topic of the conversation here?" asked Kol smirking at us

"One hundred and one ways of daggering Kol Mikaelson" I said with drop dead serious voice but Caroline had to pretend to drink her ice tea in order to suppress her laughter that threatened to burst out. However Kol didn't glare at me for saying that instead he smirked at me and I started to have a very bad feeling about it immediately. Clearly Kol wasn't there to chit chat with us

"Well that's a relief; I was actually worried that you were bragging to your friend about how you took advantage of me last night. I have got to maintain a reputation, don't I?" just as Kol said that three things happened at the same time, Caroline spit out her ice tea, I choked on my own breath and Matt dropped a tray loaded with food and drinks right beside our table. He was walking by us at that moment and heard Kol very clearly. On the other hand the cocky original couldn't stop smirking that time. He was completely satisfied with the chaos he just created. Both Caroline and I were gaping at him openly

"I was so vulnerable that I couldn't even defend myself" Kol said that in a helpless tone of voice like a victim would speak after going through an attack. He said that more to Caroline than to me while smirking more devilishly afterwards. I forced myself out of the shocked state and glared at Kol dangerously

"Kol why do I feel like you are literary begging me to put a dagger in your heart. Because I am seriously considering doing that" I said that as threateningly as possible but it only made Kol smirk more at me

"Why? So that you could kiss me more" said Kol coolly as if that's such a casual topic to talk about. However I was having a hard time trying not to turn red out of embarrassment in front of him and Caroline. I succeeded in turning my embarrassment into anger though

"You weren't supposed to know anything" I said at once, snapping at Kol angrily while narrowing my eyes at him murderously. I thought he was asleep that time but clearly he wasn't. Gosh I wish I had let him die yesterday instead of saving him. However Kol smirked more smugly at me if that's even possible as if he knew exactly what I was thinking at the moment. On the other hand, after gasping out loudly Caroline was looking at me with more stunned expression. She had been looking between Kol and I for quite some time now. And now that I confessed indirectly that I have indeed kissed Kol last night, Caroline looked at me with wide shocked eyes. She couldn't believe her own ears. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the situation. This is getting better with each passing minute

"Well, I think my work here is done. Have a nice day" saying that Kol simply got up and left. So running my day was his intention from the beginning. I bet he did that for getting back at me for out casting him in the quest of destroying the werewolf curse.

"Please tell me he was just joking" said Caroline almost pleadingly. I sighed out heavily. After the conversation I couldn't have lied to her anymore

"No, Caroline, I did kiss him but it was nothing like what you are thinking. It was just an apology kiss. I almost got him killed…I was just feeling bad for him" I stated truthfully and after a while Caroline sighed out loudly as if tensed up

"Let's just hope that Damon doesn't find out about this" I scowled angrily to myself just as Caroline said that kind of disappointingly which was directly for me. Clearly she didn't know what happened between Damon and I recently

"I don't care if he finds out Caroline. Damon doesn't own me" the blonde vampire frowned at me with confusion

"Am I missing something?" asked Caroline and I decided to tell her what Damon tried to do to me after I left the Lockwood mansion. Caroline was shocked at first and then furious. She even promised to protect me from Damon in any case he is still planning on turning me into a vampire against my will. I wish Damon would stop being like this for a while but even I knew how impossible that is to happen because he was Damon after all someone who doesn't mind being bad at all.

**Third Person's POV**

"Slow down" Abby Bennett yelled from behind Katherine

"Keep up, we don't have much time" said Katherine as she kept walking at a fast pace

"Sorry Katherine but we are not vampires in case you don't know" said Bonnie sarcastically. Katherine sighed heavily to herself and turned around to face witch mother and daughter

"Oh I know….it's just that I don't care. Keep walking" saying that Katherine started walking again. Bonnie and her mother glared at Katherine's back heatedly but followed her anyway as if they had a choice in the first place.

"I don't understand how you got into this?" asked Abby to Katherine curiously

"After Klaus woke up he hid the sealed coffin to a place fortunately I knew about, don't ask how…..anyway then I heard that Elijah wants to open the locked coffin after learning about Bonnie's dreams and I just decided to help him out" said Katherine in a matter of fact tone of voice. However it made the witches more confused

"You just decided to help him out, just like that. You do know that it's not very believable, don't you?" said Bonnie rolling her eyes at the five hundred years old vampire boldly. Katherine didn't bother turning around again and glare at the witch

"And you do know that I am capable of tearing your throat out in blink of an eye, don't you?" Katherine mimicked Bonnie's line in her own way which made the witch glare at her heatedly. The truth was after Klaus woke up and came across Katherine; which was rather unfortunate for the vampire, Klaus wanted to take revenge on her for all her past actions. Luckily Elijah was there and he in one word freed Katherine from Klaus and saved her from facing the hybrid's wrath. Because of that Katherine felt in debt of Elijah and when she heard about the arguments that the Mikaelson siblings were having involving the sealed coffin she simply decided to help Elijah out.

"Is that the sealed coffin?" asked Abby as they came in front of the cave where the coffin was situated at the moment. Katherine had to go through a lot of troubles and killings to get that precious coffin from its hiding place to this magical cave.

"Well what do you think?" asked Katherine sarcastically. Both Abby and Bonnie entered the cave without any trouble but Katherine being a vampire had to stand outside. However Abby didn't know that and she asked confusedly

"Aren't you coming inside?" Katherine was about to answer the question sarcastically again but Bonnie beat her to it

"Vampires can't get inside" she stated as Katherine leaned against the wall in a very Katherine way

"I had to compel a couple of Lockwood gardeners to get this damn coffin inside this cave" said Katherine casually as Abby looked around the cave. She was having a bad feeling about it

"This is a bad idea" Abby said out loud what she was feeling exactly. Katherine however sighed out as if bored to death

"Look if you two are really the key to opening up that coffin. I think it's a pretty safe bet; you are on Klaus's hit list at the moment. So I suggest you hide out in here and figure out a way to open the damn thing" though Katherine spoke normally but there was a commanding edge in her voice that was pretty unavoidable.

"I told you I don't have any powers" said Abby Bennett firmly but Katherine countered immediately

"And I don't believe you" said Katherine at once "Time's ticking….won't be long before Klaus calls his hybrids to find out this coffin and kill all of us" the seriousness in Katherine's voice surprised the witches. Bonnie was more worried than Abby about this

"So dig deep Abby Bennett….scrape out whatever magic you have left" saying that Katherine left the witches as Bonnie and Abby looked at each other, wondering how the hell they are going to open the damn coffin because if they don't succeed in their task then they are doomed for sure.

On the other hand Katherine came out of the tunnel in vampire speed and came face to face with Elijah. The original was standing there waiting for Katherine with a smile, a satisfied one that is. Elijah was impressed at Katherine for a job well done

"Saving you from Klaus seemed to be a good thing after all" said Elijah with a smirking kind of smile

"I just hope I am not making a mistake by helping you in opening up that coffin" said Katherine truthfully about what exactly she was thinking about her doing at the moment

"If Bonnie Bennett's dreams are true then you have nothing to be worried about Katerina" said Elijah confidently. He was sure that by opening up the coffin, he was doing a right thing

"And what if they aren't true?" asked Katherine straight away. Elijah thought for a moment before answering that question

"Then god may help us all"

**Jacqueline's POV**

I can't believe I was sitting on the couch of the boarding house with an enraged and totally out of control Damon in the room. The only good thing was that I wasn't alone with him at the moment. Both Stefan and Alaric were there as well. Apparently to keep Damon in check and not let him do anything stupid. Honestly I had no wish to come to the boarding house neither I wanted to face Damon so soon but the circumstances forced me. I found out that Rebekah told Damon about my road trip with Kol and since he heard about that Damon had been contemplating an original killing spree on his own which was staking all the originals with white oak stake except for Klaus. However Damon wasn't about to spare Klaus, he had planned on desiccating his body like before. Thankfully Stefan found out about Damon's craziness on the right time and informed me immediately. At first I thought about letting him be but then I realized it would be too risky. What if he really manages to kill one of the originals?

"Where are the stakes Stefan?" I asked him about the white oak stakes straight away, avoiding looking at Damon at any cost

"They are in that bag" answered Stefan pointing at a black leather bag that was sitting on the floor three feet away from me. I sighed out loudly and walked up to it. How come Damon managed to get those stakes from Bonnie was out of my understanding considering the fact that the witch disliked Damon a lot. May be he threatened to kill someone Bonnie cared about. Well nothing new for Damon

"Are all the white oak stakes in this bag?" I asked to no one in particular as I checked the stakes that once Alaric and I made together.

"Yes" replied Stefan. However I didn't believe him and counted them myself. Except for Damon the other two were looking at me pretty confusedly. Without saying another word I threw the bag in the fire of the fire place. It shocked all of them to no limit

"What the hell did you just do Jacq?" exclaimed Stefan with a stunned face "You destroyed the only thing that could kill an original"

"Yes, because I don't want any original dead" I replied like the smart ass I was. Damon couldn't keep quiet anymore and he came right in front of me in vampire speed before anyone could stop him

"Any original or just Kol?" he asked in a growl that should have scared the hell out of me but unfortunate for Damon it didn't even make me shiver a little

"Think whatever you wish Damon. I am not in the mood of putting up with your jealousy issues right now" I told Damon off straight away and tried to get away from him however he didn't let me. Instead Damon grabbed onto my arm in a firm grip that would create bruise for sure on my skin and kept me stood right in front of him

"Don't you dare walk away from me" he said dangerously which flared up my own temper

"Damon" said Alaric as a warning to him but Damon ignored that as if he never heard that

"What is going on between you and Kol?" asked Damon while gripping on my other arm as well. I tried to push him away from me but it only made him hold onto me more firmly. Damon had no idea how much he was hurting me both physically and mentally or perhaps he did but didn't care about that. Either way, all I wanted to do at the moment was get far away from Damon. Stefan on the other hand was ready to shove Damon away from me but something was holding him back as well

"Let go of me Damon" I said as strongly and angrily as possible

"Tell me, do you love him? Are you falling for him now? TELL ME" Damon yelled at me with rage. I gathered up all my strength and pushed Damon away from me. This time he let go of me

"Yes, I love him and I think I am falling for him as well and you know why that is happening because he doesn't wish to make me a prisoner or constantly think about turning me into his slave" I spat that angrily and ran a hand through my hair aggressively. Both Damon and I were breathing heavily to calm down our temper. No one spoke up and complete silence fell over us. Both Stefan and Alaric were feeling highly uncomfortable in the room with us but they didn't dare to leave

"So you lied to me when you said you want to become a vampire and be with me for eternity" said Damon accusingly after he calmed down enough. I shook my head at that

"No, I didn't lie to you Damon. I simply changed my mind about becoming a vampire. And it's because your intentions about turning me changed…..when you asked me that question, you wanted to turn me so that we could be with each other forever but now you just want to turn me so that you could strip me off my free will. I can't exactly be willing for that to happen, now can I?" I said that coolly but it made an effect anyway which I was very pleased about. Damon looked guilty now for his actions. But he was far from apologizing to me for trying to turn me forcefully

"I just don't want to lose you again" said Damon defending his actions instead of being sorry about it

"Well for your kind information Damon, if you keep this newly found attitude of yours for long now, you will lose me anyway whether I die or not" saying that I decided that's enough quarrel for one day and got ready to leave the house.

"You didn't need to burn those stakes Jacq, seriously. Now we have nothing to use against the originals in case they try to kill us" said Alaric staring at the burning stakes with pity

"I made those stakes for a reason Ric, and the reason was to have leverage against the originals but never to use those on them. But you guys refused to understand that. I mean I lost count on exactly how many times I told you guys not to think about killing an original. So burning up those stakes was the only way I could keep the originals safe from you lot, no matter how ridiculous that sounds but that's the truth. You couldn't help but think about killing them now and then just because you had weapons to kill them in your possession. Now you won't even dare to think about touching them," saying that with a bitter sweet smile I made my way towards the door. However, I stopped right before walking out of the house

"Oh and if you are planning on making more white oak stakes, you should know that I already took care of the rest of the woods from the Wickery bridge. Good night" and with a smirk I walked out of the boarding house finally and sighed in relief because my confrontation with Damon could have been much more worse. I was actually glad that I get to walk away from him with just some bruises on my arms. Hopefully I won't have to go through anymore argument with Damon before full moon. After that, I reached my house but before I could enter the door I received a call from Amelia

"Hey Amelia, is everything alright?" I asked with concern

"Yeah, I am fine but I just found out something from Elena and I thought about informing you" I frowned in confusion as Amelia said that

"What did you find out?" I asked with curiosity

"Well Elena told me that Bonnie has been having a dream about the locked coffin for past few days and she and her mom is going to open it, actually they already started trying to unseal the coffin" it was like I got hit by lightening as I received the bad news. I never told any of the originals what Ester tried to do with them in the show. I just didn't want them to hate their mother when the situation was completely under control involving the locked coffin. But I had already told Bonnie once in the letter that the coffin needs to remain locked and explained the reason properly as well. Then why on earth is she opening it? What the hell is she thinking? With Markus coming to Mystic Falls I can't deal with Ester as well. I need to stop them before they could open up the coffin and release Ester so that she could add one more problem to my already huge list.

"Where are they Amelia?" I asked pacing unknowingly on my porch and being restless as well

"At the old Lockwood cellar" good it's gonna take me only a while to get there

"Thanks Amelia for informing me about this. I will call you back later," saying that I hung up quickly and was ready to go to the old Lockwood cellar as soon as possible. However, when I turned around I was completely startled

"Uncle John" I said with a gasp. I was completely shocked and surprised to see him standing right in front of me. I haven't seen him since I came back to life again.

"Jacqueline, my favorite niece" said Uncle John however he sounded different. Actually he wasn't sounding like himself at all. I frowned at him with confusion

"Uncle John, are you alright?" even though there were lot of other important questions that needed answers but I chose to ask that first

"Yes, Jacqueline, I am perfectly fine. I came in town a while ago and thought about paying you a visit. After all I have missed you so much" there was seriously something fishy going on with Uncle John. But I had no choice but to ignore it for the moment because I already had a problem at my hands that needed to be solved immediately

"It's good to see you too Uncle John. How about you go home and take rest, I will go to Elena's right after I finish a work that I really need to do right now. I am really sorry for leaving you like this but hope you understand, it's really important" saying that apologetically I tried to walk away from there but had to stop in my track because of something Uncle John suddenly said

"You are going to the old Lockwood cellar, aren't you? To stop Bonnie Bennett from opening up the coffin" I turned around to face Uncle John again, utterly shocked

"How do you know?" I asked with confusion and a bit of fear now as well

"Because I am here to stop you from stopping the Bennett witches" and after that before I could think of anything, I felt a stringing pain in my throat and just a few seconds later I blacked out completely.

**Third Person's POV **

A hybrid ran inside the Mikaelson mansion in rush. He looked troubled and anxious as well

"Klaus" he said stopping right in front his creator. One look at the hybrid and Klaus knew right away that something was wrong

"What is it?" asked Klaus in a demanding tone of voice

"The coffin is gone" informed the hybrid and immediately found himself hanging by the collar of his shirt. Klaus was beyond furious all on a sudden

"What did you just say?" he growled out furiously. Before the helpless hybrid could answer his question someone else spoke up

"Let him go Niklaus" said Elijah in his forever calm tone of voice. Klaus turned to face his brother

"Elijah, what did you do?" asked Klaus, he was so angry that his entire face turned red and he would be lying if Klaus says that he wasn't scared a bit as well

"Exactly what I am supposed to do, protect our family" replied Elijah more patiently. Klaus understood right away what exactly Elijah did.

"I told you I will protect our family. I gave you my word, didn't I?" Klaus yelled with rage but it didn't affect Elijah's calm demeanor

"See, I have learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We are doing this on my terms now" just as Elijah said that Klaus tried to attack him out of anger and rage however right that moment Kol came in the room and pushed Klaus away from Elijah before he could touch the eldest brother.

"Take it easy brother" said Kol with lack of seriousness but still there was an edge in his voice. Finn and Rebekah came into the room as well and by the look on their faces Klaus understood that they were all on Elijah's side at the moment.

"You can go" said Elijah to the hybrid who was still standing there like a statue "This is family business" said the original with a smirk. The hybrid practically ran out of the mansion

"I will hunt all of you down for what you did" said Klaus shouting at the top of his lungs

"Then you will become everything you hate, our father" said Elijah with a smirk still playing on his lips

"I am the hybrid…. I can't be killed. I have nothing to fear from any of you or Markus" said Klaus with rage, anger, frustration and desperation but above all fear which he had covered up nicely

"You will when the Bennett witches will open up that coffin" said Elijah with drop dead seriousness. Silence fell over the siblings suddenly and it broke when they heard the door opening up. Everyone turned towards the doorway and what they saw or should say who they saw standing there shocked them to no limit. Because standing in front of them was none other than their witch mother who has been dead for a thousand years now

"Mother?" gasped out Rebekah, completely shocked to see her mother alive again. However Ester walked up straight to Klaus first. The hybrid felt so weak and scared at the moment that tears started to come out of his eyes. He couldn't look up at his mother out of both fear and shame

"Look at me" Ester ordered her son. Even though Klaus didn't want to but he couldn't deny such direct order from his powerful witch mother

"Do you know why I am here?" asked Ester looking straight into her son's eyes

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Klaus gathering up all this courage. Ester stared at him for a moment before answering his question

"Niklaus you are my son and I am here to forgive you" Klaus couldn't believe his own ears as Ester said that. But he didn't dare voice his doubts at the moment. Ester turned to face her other children

"I want us to be a family again. And therefore I am going to help you kill Markus"

**AN: This is it for now. I will try to update soon again. Please read and review. And don't hesitate to give me your opinion about the story good or bad. One more thing, do you think I am making the chapters too long? It's just that I like giving elaborate details of the situations. But if it's bothering then I will try to write shorter chapters. Love you all a lot :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Hey readers, another chapter for you. This chapter is very long so apologizes in advance if you get tired from reading . Thanks for your reviews for the previous chapter. I can't tell how much I love reading your reviews. I love you for that. I will let you read now and talk later... **

**Chapter 33: The Same Dangerous Liaisons**

A dry cough escaped my mouth as I opened up my eyes slowly. I was feeling unimaginably weak at the moment and it didn't take me long to realize that my hands and feet were tied up with ropes. As I came to my full consciousness, I found myself lying on cold concrete floor. I was actually in a cellar similar to the boarding house cellar but there were some differences. As I took in my surroundings I realized that I had no idea where I was. And most importantly why I was here? The last thing I remembered was Uncle John saying to me that he was at my house to stop me from stopping the Bennett witches. Speaking of Bennett witches they must have already released Esther from the sealed coffin. God knows what must be going on out there and here I was imprisoned in an old cellar. No, I couldn't just sit here and let Ester kill everyone. I must do something to get out of here but what? There wasn't anyone nearby whom I could speak with or ask what the hell is going on? I tried to at least sit up but I was tied down in a way that it was impossible for me to even move an inch.

"Is anyone out there? Hello" I yelled out loudly, well as loudly as I could with my dry throat. However no response came back

"I just wanna talk" I shouted out again. And again no response came back. I sighed heavily, feeling both hopeless and helpless. Why would Uncle John kidnap me like this? What does he want? Moreover, why was he interested in releasing Ester? So, many questions but no one to answer them, however before I could think more about my situation, the lock of the cellar door suddenly opened up. My face immediately brightened up learning of someone's presence there at last. I hoped for the person to be Uncle John himself and John Gilbert it was who entered the cellar. He looked straight at me but with nothing close to pity or guilt or any remorse kind of feeling at all. Moreover he seemed pleased with himself for being able to make me suffer. His entire demeanor was changed in an evil way. There was definitely something wrong with Uncle John but what?

"Hello Jacqueline" he said with an evil smirk

"Uncle John, why are you doing this to me?" I asked, desperate for an answer

"Because; if I don't do this to you, you will get in between Esther and her children…You should actually thank me for not killing you straight away" I scoffed darkly at that

"Well thanks a lot Uncle John" I said with thick sarcasm "Now would you please bother to tell me; why exactly you don't want me to get in between Esther and her children? How this is any of your business?"

"Such curiosity Jacqueline" said John devilishly "You do know that curiosity kills the cat, don't you?"

"But satisfaction brings it back. Any more warnings you would like to give me beloved Uncle John" I said that in my smart ass attitude. John laughed darkly at that

"Even though I am well aware of your stubbornness but still you never fail to amuse me Jacqueline…. Okay well, I guess I could tell you what is going on. It's not like you would be able to do anything about it anyway. Besides, you deserve an explanation" I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him and waited patiently for John to explain himself.

"You see Jacqueline, I never minded in your business before because whatever you did, it kept my daughter safe. But releasing Klaus, now that didn't do Elena any good, did it? She is now a human blood bag because of you. I can't let Klaus torment Elena her whole life" I couldn't help but glare at John as he said that

"You should know that becoming a blood bag isn't the worst thing in this world of supernatural beings. And you might not understand it, but the truth is Elena is the safest person right now among everyone else. Because of her blood Klaus will never let any harm come to Elena" I stated the truth bluntly. Because seriously Elena indeed was the safest person at the time, Klaus could kill anyone else but her. However, Uncle John wasn't ready to accept the reality and he narrowed his eyes at me dangerously. Seriously what got into him lately?

"I don't care if Klaus keeps Elena safe or not. I don't care about his protection for her. I just want him out of my daughter's life" said John stubbornly. It seemed that he was refusing to let any logic get into his head for some unknown reasons.

"Is that why you want Esther to kill Klaus? So that Elena would be free from him. And you didn't even consider the fact that killing Klaus would kill Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler and many other people she loves and cares about. How could you even think of doing that to her?" I didn't bother to hide my bitterness as I spoke to him this time. John stared at me for a while without blinking

"That's what best for her. She will come around eventually" said John sternly without any emotion

"And what about others? Caroline and Tyler, Uncle John you have known them your whole life. You are just gonna let them die" I wished that would knock some sense into him but it didn't

"Yes, I don't care about anyone else but my daughter. And I will do anything to free her of you lot" suddenly I noticed something that I didn't notice before. It was the way John was talking to me, his tone of voice. It was strange and something was definitely off about it

"Uncle John this can't be you. You can't be so cruel-" I stopped talking suddenly and looked straight at John with furrowed brows

"Unless this isn't really you…Uncle John how did you know that Bonnie and her mother were going to open up the coffin? You were out of town. Who told you about that?" Uncle John couldn't answer my question because he didn't know the answer himself however I got the answer anyway

"Shit" I cursed under my breath. I finally understood what the hell was going on with Uncle John. The resurrecting ring that Alaric was wearing in the show, this time Uncle John was wearing that. And like it happened with Alaric in the series around this time, John as well started to have an alter ego personality who wants nothing else but to kill vampires. And this time instead of using Alaric, Esther was using John to create havoc in our lives. The original witch must have sent him to stop me from getting in the way of her killing her own children. But why would Bonnie and Abby help in opening up the coffin when they knew what would Ester try to do once she gets out? I still needed to figure that out. Something must have happened with the witches. But what?

**Third Person's POV**

**Gilbert House:**

_"Please join….. The Mikaelson Family… This evening at seven o'clock….. For dancing, cocktails and celebration" _read Elena out loud for Damon and Stefan. They were really worried about releasing Esther. What if Bonnie's dreams were false and all she wanted to do was kill Klaus? No matter how much they loath the hybrid, they all knew that they can't touch Klaus. Well not if they wish to live that is. But now it seems to the gang that Esther has really changed her mind about killing Klaus. And also she seems to want to protect her family as well this time. Jacqueline said so herself that things have changed drastically in this world because of her interfering. So, believing that Esther's intentions have changed this time along with other things wasn't that hard for everyone.

"Isn't it enough that we are letting them move into this town? Now they want a housewarming gift?" said Damon with bitterness in his voice, obviously he disliked the idea that the Mikealsons were settling in Mystic Falls for a long time now.

"Wait there is a note in the back" said Elena as she turned around the invitation card

_"Elena, I think it's time we finally meet…. Esther" _Elena looked at the Salvatore brothers with confusion and a bit of fear in her eyes. What could Esther possibly want with her?

**The Original Mansion:**

Far away from the Gilbert residence the originals were preparing for the ball in the evening. They easily believed what Esther said to them about being a family again. After all she was their mother. She could never do any harm to them. All the originals were very happy with the turns of events including Klaus. They had no reason to doubt their mother's intentions. Moreover the original family felt safer as well because now that a powerful witch like Esther was with them, Markus could do nothing to harm anyone. Klaus had to admit that Elijah did a good thing after all by releasing their mother and he was wrong to go against him.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am" said Kol while staring at himself in the mirror with a smirk on his lips. He was looking breathtakingly handsome in tux

"Ah….Kol, you know I can't be compelled" Rebekah retorted back with a sweet smile that made Elijah and Finn smirk at their younger siblings

"Has anyone sent an invitation to Jacq?" asked Kol casually and hid his true feelings expertly. He didn't even bother to retort back to his sister's snarky reply which was very unlikely of him. However, this simple question made the rest of the Mikaelson siblings react in different ways. Where Rebekah simply rolled her eyes at him, Elijah looked worriedly at his youngest brother considering the fact that he knew the most about how the elder Salvatore brother loves Jacqueline. Finn however was only amused with Kol.

"How can I forget, you have a thing for her, don't you Kol?" said Rebekah with a smirk and a knowing look on her face. She doesn't hate Jacqueline anymore considering the fact that because of her their family was whole again. If she hadn't released Klaus or rescued her or saved Kol, they wouldn't be here together today. However, that doesn't mean Rebekah is going to admit that to anyone ever and no way in hell she gonna waste a single chance of teasing Kol for having a crush on her. However, Rebekah had a feeling that it was more than just a crush for Kol. And she really hoped her feeling to be wrong about this because what she heard about Jacq, the girl would never chose Kol over Damon and her brother will be left heartbroken. The mere thought suddenly made Rebekah bitter

"Frankly speaking, it's quite pathetic of you Kol" said Rebekah as much venomously as possible. The only girl original vampire knew plenty about heartbreaks and she didn't want her beloved brother to go through that pain. Kol however didn't understand Rebekah's inner thoughts and glared dangerously at her for saying that but Elijah understood what Rebekah was thinking in her mind. And he, in a way agreed with her. Kol should stay far away from Jacqueline for his own good.

"Mind your own business sister" said Kol angrily while glaring more at Rebekah. Right then Klaus entered the room after having a wonderful chat with his mother. No wonder Klaus found it rather troublesome to understand how come his mother forgave him so easily after what he did to her. However, after talking to Esther, Klaus was confident about the fact that their witch mother only wanted them to live together as a family again. The only thing Klaus wanted as well. However when he entered the room where his siblings were at the moment Klaus felt the air of the room was rather changed than how it was when he left to go to talk to their mother.

"What is going on?" asked Klaus particularly looking at Kol and Rebekah because they both were glaring daggers at each other

"Nothing serious Nik, it's just that our brother Kol isn't capable of accepting a simple truth" Klaus frowned at Rebekah with confusion however before he could ask again what the hell was going on Elijah spoke up this time

"Rebekah, that's enough" the blonde vampire rolled her eyes at that and looked at Klaus specifically as he asked again

"Would anyone please tell me what I am missing out on?" something was bothering everyone in the room and Klaus wanted to know what.

"Kol fancies Jacqueline, and I was just telling him how-" Elijah interrupted Rebekah right away

"I said that's enough Rebekah" thankfully Elijah stopped Rebekah from speaking further because Kol was about to attack her. This new found information surprised Klaus to no limit. He looked at Kol for some explanation but he refused to give any. Just one day together as a family and they have already started their bickering. Klaus couldn't help but be hopeless about that.

"Kol, is what Rebekah saying is true?" asked Elijah calmly but dead seriously

"Not you too Elijah, I was just wondering if someone has sent her an invitation that's all. Don't let our bitch of a sister get to your head" Rebekah's vampire face came out just as Kol said that and she was ready to attack as well

"Enough, both of you" Finn couldn't help but get into this as well. The atmosphere was thick with tension in the room all on a sudden. Klaus decided to break the silence that fell over them

"Well Kol if you were just wondering about inviting Jacqueline then you have nothing to worry about. I have already sent one of my hybrids to give her the invitation card along with a dress" both Kol and Rebekah raised their eye brows at Klaus while Elijah and Finn stared at their hybrid brother with surprised expressions.

"Now, why were you interested in inviting her, Nik?" asked Rebekah while narrowing her eyes at Klaus. The last thing she wanted was two of her brothers fighting over the same girl, not to mention Damon Salvatore was already in the competition. Klaus however rolled his eyes at Rebekah for her suspicious glares

"Don't be ridiculous enough to think that I have feelings for her Rebekah. I just need to talk to Jacqueline about Markus" just as Klaus said that one of his hybrids appeared at the door; the one whom Klaus sent to Jacqueline. He walked up to the other hybrid and asked with casual tone of voice

"Did you deliver the invitation card and the gift box to Jacqueline?" the hybrid nodded his head

"But she wasn't home so I left them on the porch" informed the hybrid quickly

"Fine, you can leave now" said Klaus but the other hybrid had something else to inform as well. Klaus noticed that and asked

"Is there anything else, you wish to tell me?" the hybrid looked troubled for a moment but he spoke up anyway

"It's about Tyler Lockwood sir, I have heard that he left town to….. to break the sire bond….. with someone named Bill Forbes. Because his girlfriend was threatening to break up with him for the bond with you" Klaus only smirked as he learned the latest news

"His girlfriend, Caroline Forbes right?" the hybrid nodded his head as Klaus asked him that. Deciding to invite her to the ball himself, Klaus sent his hybrid away for the time. Only Klaus knew what he has planned for sweet girl Caroline. He couldn't help but admire the courage of the girl for standing up against him that way. And because of that Klaus personally wanted to meet her. On the other hand, though Klaus didn't give much thought to it but Kol wondered why Jacqueline wasn't home when the hybrid went to deliver the invitation card and the dress. Where did she go? He was quite curious about it and in his mind Kol decided to check up on her himself as soon as he can. Jacq was definitely up to something and Kol wanted to know what.

**The Gilbert House:**

Meanwhile in the Gilbert residence Damon, Stefan and Elena were still discussing about what they should do about Esther's personal invitation to Elena

"If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why?" said Elena finally after thinking a lot about it

"Well that's a dumb idea" stated Damon right away "She already tried to kill you once"

"Damon is right Elena. What if she tries to kill you again? It's too risky" said Stefan agreeing with his brother on something completely

"Stefan, I know that you are worried about it but I have a feeling that Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I am not sure but I think there is more to this than just some family reunion" said Elena and also implied indirectly that she has already made up her mind about going there. Stefan sighed heavily inwardly knowing that he can't change Elena's mind now however Damon couldn't help but comment on that

"Can you please not turn into Jacq, Elena? It's hard enough to deal with one" said Damon, his voice full of fake annoyance. What happened yesterday; did knock some sense into Damon? After Jacq left the boarding house, both Stefan and Alaric confronted Damon about his forcefully turning Jacq into a vampire. It made Damon realize more that what he did was wrong indeed. But as usual he had a problem with apologizing and decided to give Jacq some space instead like she wanted him to and time to cool down as well. He hoped Jacq would forgive him after seeing him regretful about his actions in his way and come back to him like always. Damon was counting on that actually.

"I am not turning into Jacq Damon. It's just I should find out what she wants" stated Elena stubbornly

"Fine, but we are coming with you. I am not leaving you unprotected Elena" said Stefan at once and Elena understood that there was no way he would change his mind about that. So she just agreed with it quietly. Better they go with her than not let her go at all.

**Forbes House:**

Caroline was pacing inside her home. She was really worried and tensed up. And the reason wasn't Tyler this time but Jacqueline. Caroline has been trying for hours to contact with Jacq but she wasn't answering her calls at all. And now the vampire was worried about her friend. She had a feeling that something was going on wrong with Jacq. Caroline decided to leave another voice message which would be the eighth one

"Jacq, what is going on? Where are you and why aren't you receiving my calls? I really need to talk to you. Dad has taken Tyler out of town to break his sire bond. Jeremy and Anna also went with them but I am still worried and I need your help on this. Please call me back as soon as you can. Hope you are not in any kind of trouble. I don't know why but I am having a bad feeling since this morning. Just call me okay….. Bye"

Sighing heavily to herself Caroline, put her phone down and hoped that Jacq would call her back soon. Suddenly, she heard someone knocking at the door. But when she opened the door there was no one out there however there was a gift box waiting on the door mat for her. Caroline picked it up along with the invitation card that was with it. She got back inside and closed the door behind her. Caroline at first read the invitation card. There was also a note in the back

_"Save me a dance….. fondly Klaus_"

**Jacqueline's POV**

I had no idea what the hell was going on. Just a few hours ago Uncle John was talking to me about why he was doing what he was doing to me. But everything was nice and easy between us. But then suddenly a call came on Uncle John's phone. He didn't talk in front of me and just listened. After he finished listening, Uncle John suddenly started to untie me. I wasn't stupid enough to think that he was letting me go or anything but what he did shocked me nonetheless. Uncle John shoved me in the trunk of his car, then tied my hands and feet again and also put a gag in my mouth this time. Then he simply closed the lid without saying a single word. I struggled a little at first but soon I got tired. I didn't know how long already passed since Uncle John started driving but it seemed like forever to me. I was suffocating badly and I wished to faint as well but unfortunately I didn't lose my consciousness which made me suffer more.

One thing for sure that Uncle John was working on someone's command. And I guessed it was none other than Esther who was making John Gilbert do all this. Because she was the only one who had a reason to kill me right now. I felt the car coming to a stop suddenly. I desperately wanted to get out of there and breathe in fresh air. I started struggling once again and thankfully Uncle John opened the door of the suffocating cage for me shortly. He got me out of the car trunk roughly and pushed me hard enough that I fell on the ground right away. I didn't know where Uncle John brought me, I didn't know the place. All I knew was that we were dangerously near the edge of a high cliff. The moon in the sky wasn't full tonight but it will be tomorrow. God knows what is going to happen tomorrow. I managed to sit up but couldn't stand up on my feet as they were still tied with ropes and my hands were still tied behind my back. Now that I realized it, I wasn't feeling my hands anymore probably because of the lack of blood circulation.

"Uncle John please …. just listen to me. The ring you are wearing, it's not safe for you. It is turning you into a killer slowly. You need to take it off" however, it seemed that Uncle John couldn't hear a word I was saying to him. He slowly came near me and knelled down beside my shaking form. I was shaking from weakness and pain that I was feeling throughout my body

"Sweet Jacqueline, I am so sorry for doing this to you. Trust me, I didn't want to but I have no choice" for a second he genuinely looked sorry and I found hope even though a little, actually very little

"Yes, Uncle John you have a choice-" I was immediately cut off before I could speak more

"I have to kill you Jacqueline. You are a threat for Esther. But I will make your death painless, I promise" said Uncle John like a psychopath serial killer. And I guess I assumed right as well. It is Esther who wants me dead so that I can't stop her from killing her children. I have to say, what a mother. Before I knew it Uncle John was dragging me towards the end of the cliff. I understood that he has planned on throwing me over the edge. I struggled, of course I did but I was as helpless as a deer in a lion's clutches. However before Uncle John could finish his job of killing me, someone unknown came there and snapped his neck. The way, the guy killed Uncle John, I knew he was something supernatural, therefore I knew Uncle John would come back to life after a while. So, I was more concerned about the person who saved me at the moment

"You didn't think Markus would leave you unprotected, did you?" said the guy, before I could ask about anything. Of course I was unique for Markus and he wanted me with him so naturally he would look out for me. The guy whom I assumed to be a werewolf, untied my hands and feet with graceful motions.

"Markus is waiting for you" was all he said before helping me on my feet and took me to his car. Again I had no idea where I was going.

**Third Person's POV**

"Well, at least you know who you are borrowing that cup of sugar from" said Damon to Carol Lockwood with a low voice

"I am trying to protect this town. They have assured me they want peace and I have assured them that I would enforce it" right then someone else spoke up

"Mayor Lockwood" said Kol as he approached her with a charming smile "We haven't formally met" Kol took the Mayor's hand in his

"Kol Mikaelson" the original introduced himself to Carol and kissed the back of her hand in a formal way. Damon kept staring at Kol and fought the urge to glare daggers at him in front of the Mayor

"I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it" said Kol with a dashing smile while completely ignoring Damon and pretended as if he wasn't even there. But Damon being Damon couldn't help but stir trouble in that peaceful moment

"I must admit, I am quite relieved now that a new family of vampires moved into town. Because of that from now on if anyone ends up dead in an alley or in the woods of Mystic Falls, Sheriff Forbes won't come straight to me" Damon said that as enthusiastically as possible however anyone could tell that he was being sarcastic about it actually. Damon thought he would get a reaction out of Kol because of his commentary but sadly he didn't

"We are the original vampire family… commoners don't really satisfy us like it does you. So if anyone ends up dead in an alley or in the woods of this town, Sheriff Forbes would still need to ask you first" saying that Kol walked away from there with a smirk gracing his lips. Damon didn't stop himself from glaring at the cocky original this time. Suddenly his eyes landed on the entrance door and he watched Elena and Stefan walking inside. Damon excused himself from Carol and walked over to them. Elena was looking gorgeous and Stefan seemed to fall in love with her all over again

"You seem ready to have an audience with the evil witch" said Damon as he came close to the couple

"Well I am" said Elena with a smile. Damon could tell that Stefan wasn't happy about it. Now his brother would understand what he has to go through with Jacq all the time. However, Stefan wasn't stopping Elena from doing anything like Damon would have done for sure. That was a huge difference between the two Salvatore brothers. Where Stefan tries to get along with the situation, Damon tries to control the situation and because of that most of the time everything messes up for Damon. Like his situation with Jacqueline. If he hadn't tried to control her, she wouldn't be mad at Damon in the first place. Speaking of Jacq, Damon couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't in the ball

"You guys know anything about Jacq" asked Damon not bothering to hide his mild curiosity

"She isn't here?" asked Stefan with a frown of confusion

"Didn't the originals invite her?" asked Elena more to herself than to the Salvatore brothers

"It's not possible that they wouldn't invite Jacq when they invited half of the town's people. Something else is going on" said Damon with surety about his assumption. As they talked more about what is Jacq up to this time they failed to notice that one of the originals was eavesdropping in on their conversation with mild curiosity. And everyone wondered the same thing, where Jacqueline could be? Only if they knew where

**Jacqueline's POV**

I felt chills running down my spine as I entered the door of a mansion which was in the middle of nowhere. No wonder Markus was living there. The air of that place said it clearly that something dangerous resides in there. Why all the supernatural beings have to be so rich and luxurious? I mean look at Klaus, the rest of the originals, even the Salvatore brothers they all own fortunes. Markus wasn't so different from the other supernatural beings in that matter. I didn't get much time to think about the place because soon the owner himself came in the room. Markus looked as evil as he appeared in our previous meeting if not more. What I didn't get is that why he was taking me in today? Didn't he tell me himself that he is going to come for me on full moon which is tomorrow? Nothing was going to go according to my plans now because of Uncle John and Esther. They jeopardized everything for me. And I am not ashamed to admit that I was panicking inwardly because of that. For the first time I didn't have any idea about what to do.

"Jacqueline, it's nice to have another meeting with you so soon" said Markus with devilish mirth in his voice. I raised my eye brows at him in wonderment

"Meeting? So you are gonna let me go tonight" he and the other werewolves in the room laughed at that as I said that almost hopefully. Markus came more closer to me much to my disliking

"Of course, my precious….. I just want to have a friendly conversation with you right now. Tomorrow I will have you like I said before" hearing that I visibly relaxed. Well I still got one day. Though I wasn't sure anymore what I would be able to do in just one day especially now that Esther was out of her coffin and probably contemplating murdering her children at the moment

"Okay, so what do want to talk about?" I asked trying to sound not too curious about it

"You look terrible dear. Why don't you freshen up first? I don't want you to look like this while I will be having an interesting conversation with you" before I could say anything, a lady werewolf came and took me inside one of the rooms. Within fifteen minutes, I found myself well dressed and freshened up. I looked much better than how I looked a while ago. I walked back inside the living room where Markus was sitting on the couch, enjoying a drink immensely. However, he was all alone then. The lady werewolf also left without a word. I understood that we are about to have a private conversation. And trust me I was feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Please have a seat" I took the couch farthest away from Markus. He noticed it but didn't say anything thankfully. I waited patiently for him to start talking even though I was feeling quite impatient inwardly

"I am well aware that the witch Revenna shared her knowledge about the werewolf curse with you already" I narrowed my eyes at him as he stated that

"Are you talking about the witch you killed so mercilessly last full moon… yeah she did tell me everything?" I didn't fear to speak up bitterly as I knew already that he hasn't planned on killing me yet. Markus only smirked at my anger

"Killing witches is fun. I cherish my every hunt" the way he spoke about killing, it made me shiver from inside. It made me realize more exactly what kind of a monster I was dealing with

"So, you brought me here to talk about your hunting experiences" I said while indirectly urging him to get to the point of this meeting already.

"No, that would be a conversation for another time. Right now I simply want you to know something you don't know yet" I scoffed in my mind hearing that. What else I am going to learn now?

"Like what?" I asked sounding curious obviously

"Like why I want you with me when you know nothing about my future?" well that's a question I would like to know the answer to for sure

"I have wondered about that" I said in response, making Markus smirk at me

"You see, you may not know anything about my future but you know plenty about Niklaus's. You know what is going to happen to him and when exactly" I frowned in confusion as Markus said that

"Why do you care about that? I have heard that all you want to do is kill Klaus which I don't know why though? Are you scared of blending of species or anything like that?" even though it sounds ridiculously like underworld but well it could be a possibility. Markus must have realized too why I was thinking something like that and he gave out an evil kind of laugh

"You think I am a stupid vampire from underworld movie. And here I was thinking you are a very smart girl Jacqueline" oh he watches movies as well. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him

"For your kind information I am smart. I just don't have any other explanation why else you would want to kill Klaus" the mere thought of him killing Klaus bothered me to no limit

"And it didn't occur to you for once why I haven't killed him for a thousand years" I sighed out my frustration as Markus countered my point

"Of course, I thought about it. Many times….. so you are telling me that you don't want to kill Klaus" Markus gave me a stern look as I blurted that out without thinking first

"I never said that" I couldn't help but sigh out again

"Exactly what it is that you want with Klaus?" I asked desperately wanting to know

"I am sure you have already heard about the curse my mother put on me almost fifteen centuries ago" I simply nodded my head, wanting to know more of it

"Well in order to break the curse, I have to do two things. One drink my father's blood and two sacrifice a true hybrid" oh now I get it. Markus didn't only want to kill Klaus; he wanted to sacrifice him in order to break the curse on him. But he couldn't perform the ritual as long as he doesn't find Prince Erik. That's why he let Klaus live for a thousand years so that he could have him on the right time. And along with that I understood my purpose in this as well

"I know Klaus's future and have the ability to prevent his death. That's why you need me with you. So that I will keep your sacrificial lamb alive till the right time" Markus smirked at me as I said that

"You are indeed a smart girl Jacqueline" however there was something else I wanted to know

"What do you mean by true hybrid? And why a hybrid you need to sacrifice in order to break the curse on you?" I asked with mild curiosity

"Well it shouldn't be unknown to you that the witches in the supernatural world are quite wicked. There isn't anything else that I could tell you. But to answer your first question, a true hybrid means the hybrid who has the ability to destroy the werewolf venom" well I have never wondered about that before why only Klaus's blood could heal werewolf bite. Why other hybrids can't?

"Why only Klaus has this ability? Is it because he is the first hybrid?" I asked knowing that Markus has the answer to my question

"No, that's not the reason. Klaus is a true hybrid because he is my son"

**Third Person's POV**

As it was a tradition, everyone gathered in the ball room to commence the evening with dancing. Everyone found a partner for them and waited for the music to start. Elena was partnered with Stefan obviously. Damon however didn't bother joining the dance. Rebekah was dancing with Matt much to everyone's surprise. Matt and Amelia were developing a relation between them but it wasn't serious. But still Rebekah knew that if Amelia learns that she invited Matt to the ball and claimed him as her date for the night; it would piss off the witch to no limit. And that was the sole purpose for Rebekah to invite Matt. She hated Amelia with passion. And Matt being merely a human he couldn't exactly say no to her even though he knew what Rebekah was trying to do. On the other hand, Caroline was cursing her fate for being paired up with Klaus above all people.

"You know you are quite the dancer" complimented Klaus as Caroline looked everywhere but him

"Well, I have had training" said Caroline as Klaus danced with her along with others "I happen to be Miss. Mystic Falls" said Caroline proudly

"I know" Klaus said with a smirk. He was doing everything to charm Caroline but the hybrid found that the girl possessed rather high resisting power. She was giving Klaus a challenge and he couldn't help but admit that he was enjoying her company because of that. Soon it was time for changing partners. This time Damon stepped into the dance floor and grabbed Rebekah's hand and started dancing with her

"Hey caveman" said Rebekah with a bitter sweet smile

"You look quite ravishing" complimented Damon without meaning it

"It means you want to know something from me. What is it?" asked Rebekah straight away

"And she got brains as well… actually I was wondering why you haven't invited Jacq to the ball. After everything she did for your family, don't you think she deserves to be a part of this event?" Damon wasn't exactly complaining that they didn't invite her to the ball. He would like Jacq to stay as far away from the originals as possible. It was just that he couldn't help but wonder why the originals ignored her on such an especial occasion.

"Of course we invited her. Nik personally sent her invitation. Now I don't know why she chose not to come and join us" the answer Rebekah gave Damon, didn't do any good to him. Where could Jacq go? Damon visibly started to get worried and anxious. What if she was in trouble? He shouldn't have completely ignored her. Rebekah understood what Damon was feeling at the moment and her eyes went to her brother Kol immediately who was dancing with a stranger girl. Kol appeared to be interested in the dance but Rebekah knew better. Kol has been listening to them the entire time and he was worried as well. The girl vampire could see it so clearly. And Rebekah didn't like it a bit, meaning Kol's care for a girl who already got a lover. God knows what's going to happen if this keeps going on and get more deeper. Someone would get hurt in the end for sure. What they didn't know is that the girl they were all concerned about was trying hard to get over her shocked state at the moment.

**Jacqueline's POV **

"Klaus is your son?" I asked for the third time for confirmation. I couldn't believe my own ears "How is this even possible?"

"Of course it's very possible" said Markus getting up from the couch and walking over to the fireplace. I waited for him to tell me more

"I was looking for a way to break the curse on me since it happened. It took me almost five hundred years to come across a witch who was able to tell me what I need to do in order to break the curse. The witch told me that I needed to create a cure for the werewolf curse with my own flesh and blood and sacrifice it in the ritual. Only then I would be able to break the curse that plagued me. Later I learned that only a hybrid's blood could be cure for the werewolf venom. And in order to create a hybrid, a werewolf needs to be turned into a vampire. At first I thought it would be quite an easy job to do. I had many children at that time. All I needed to do was turn them into vampires. But, the witches went against me like always. They refused to create such abomination.

I threatened and killed many witches but couldn't get the job done. I understood that I had to do it another way. During those days, a beautiful witch along with her husband came to live in Mystic Falls to escape the plague that already killed their first son" I knew who he was talking about

"Esther and Mikael" I couldn't help but gasp at the newly learned information

"Slowly I started to befriend Esther. Mikael was never a gentle kind of man so she enjoyed my company a lot. She gave birth to Finn and Elijah but it didn't disturb the relation we were developing secretly. Then one night while Mikael was away she finally gave into me" I couldn't help but sigh heavily at that

"And that's how Klaus was born" I said and Markus nodded his head

"Esther feared her husband a lot and after that night, she refused to have anything to do with me. I let her go because I had already done what I needed to do. Niklaus was born when the right time came but Esther never let him trigger the werewolf curse. She always used to keep a close eye on him. On the other hand I was thinking of a way to make Esther so desperate that she would turn Klaus into a vampire on her own. I got the opportunity to do something years later when Klaus and his youngest brother Henrik came into the woods on a full moon to see how men turn into wolves" my eyes widened as Markus said that

"You killed Henrik, didn't you?" I asked while gaping at the evil manipulative werewolf

"Yes, I did and after that things started to get done exactly the way I wanted" said Markus sounding proud of his doings

"Esther finally turned her children into vampires and you finally got a hybrid to sacrifice in a ritual" I couldn't help but scoff darkly after I said that "And here everyone thinks that vampires were created to fight against werewolves. Who can imagine that vampires were actually created because of a manipulative werewolf? I am speechless, seriously" Markus only smirked at me as I said that at which I really wanted to roll my eyes

"I will take that as a compliment, Jacqueline. However, that's not the end of the story. Soon Esther learned about my intentions for Klaus. She was horrified and did something unforgivable" I was smart enough to understand what he was talking about

"Esther put a curse on Klaus that kept him from becoming a hybrid. And you couldn't have used him as long as he wasn't a true hybrid" I stated with confidence

"I see you have a talent of figuring things out rather quickly" I didn't pay attention to his compliment though and asked something that I wanted to know

"But I knew till today that Esther put a curse on Klaus because of Mikael. And didn't he kill you after he found out about Esther's unfaithful doing?" or perhaps that was another lie Esther told her children. Why Esther hid all these things? Was she ashamed of her actions?

"Of course Mikael killed me but you know this very well that I can't be killed so easily" I rolled my eyes inwardly as he said that. Then frown in confusion

"Did Mikael know for what you wanted to use Klaus?" I asked curiously

"Well why else do you think; he was hunting down Klaus for centuries? Esther was dead but Mikael did everything in his powers to not let Klaus break the hybrid curse on him and also tried to kill him countless times. But thanks to a Bennett witch Mikael was put in a never ending sleep" well almost everything is clear now, everything that happened with Klaus; happened for a reason.

"I don't understand, why you never tried to talk to him or you know tell Klaus about yourself. Why are you such a huge secret for everyone?" because seriously even the originals didn't know anything about him until I told them

"If I let him learn about me, Klaus could have turned against me very easily considering the fact that in the end I will kill him no matter for what. And thanks to you, he finally learned about me and I have heard that he has prepared a huge army of hybrids to fight against me as well" though Markus said it with casual tone of voice but it brought back the fear that I wasn't feeling for a while

"So, you are gonna punish me for that now" I asked trying to sound as much courageous as possible

"No, Jacqueline, I am not going to punish you. I simply need you to protect Klaus till the right time comes however if you fail to do that, I will kill-"

"Each and every person I have ever come across including me, I got it" gosh why every villain has to give the same threat to get their job done "Then you must know that Esther is out of her coffin and she would try to kill Klaus tomorrow" I said that as if I was informing Markus about the weather.

"Well now you see, why you got my attention Jacqueline" said Markus while smirking "You must return to Mystic Falls immediately then. My werewolves will make sure of your safety," saying that Markus dismissed me and walked out of the room. Within a few moments, two men walked in the room obviously werewolves and led me out of the mansion. Finally I was getting back to Mystic Falls. I just hoped that I would be able to save everyone this time because Esther seemed smarter than before. I wonder if she is going to link all her children as one this time as well and if so then how she is going to persuade Elena to give her blood this time.

**Third Person's POV **

Elena knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. After a second, Esther's son Finn opened the door for her

"You are alone…wise choice" said Finn as Elena slowly walked inside the room, feeling both scared and nervous about meeting the original witch. Elijah has already asked her to let him know what his mother talks to her about. He wasn't being doubtful about Esther, it's just he was merely curious. It seemed that along with many other things, Elijah's suspicions about his mother's intentions also changed this time.

"It's only sage" said Esther as she noticed Elena looking at the burning sage with caution "I have spelled it so that we can speak freely without fear of being overheard" after saying that Esther dismissed Finn and the original left silently and closed the door behind him as well

"You must have a million questions for me Elena" began Esther and they talked for a while about unnecessary things. When Esther realized that the girl was comfortable enough with her, the witch decided to tell Elena the real reason she wanted to meet her

"Elena, I have a reason for coming back after a thousand years. I must undo the evils I have created" said Esther finally making Elena frown at her at first then look at her with wide eyes

"You are here to kill Klaus, aren't you?" Elena was about to run out of the room but Esther's gaze kept her rooted on the couch

"I am well aware that you know about the bloodline connections between vampires. That's why I need your help. So that I could kill my children without killing other vampires in this world" Elena got so lost in her confusion that she failed to see the dishonesty behind Esther's words

"Is that really possible? I mean kill the originals without killing other vampires" asked Elena with mild curiosity. Esther simply nodded her head

"Of course it is and I know how much you want Klaus out of your life. But in order to break the bloodlines, I would need to feed my children your blood" Elena's eyes widened right away after hearing that "Don't worry, I only need a drop of your blood" Elena relaxed again

"But how is it going to work? And Klaus is a hybrid. He can't be killed easily" asked Elena wanting to know more about what Esther has planned on doing

"My children believed I am holding this ball to celebrate our reunion but in truth I have gathered them to perform a ritual. The first step required blood from a doppelganger. The essence of the blood drop will be in the champagne toast later on this evening" Esther than pulled out a thin dagger out of a black velvet cover.

"Will you do it or shall I?" asked Esther confident that Elena would give in easily. After thinking for a moment Elena took off one of the gloves and gave her hand to Esther. The witch pierced Elena's finger tip and bleed her a little and let her blood drop in the glass of champagne.

"All my children must drink at the toast in order to be linked as one" said Esther revealing the process bit by bit to the doppelganger

"What do you mean linked as one?" asked Elena with a frown of confusion

"You said yourself, Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together so if one goes they all go and the spell will also break their bloodline connections with the other vampires as well" explained Esther as much as needed

"But would you be able to kill your own children?" asked Elena finally. Esther looked more determined than before

"Elena, I love my family but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them. Only then I shall no longer be punished by nature" and that's the only way to prevent Markus from breaking the curse on him. However Esther didn't say that out loud. Once she rids the world from vampires, no other witch would dare to create such abomination again and Markus would never get to become the most powerful creature in the supernatural world. Thankfully Elena bought her lies because there was no way to break the bloodlines and even if there was any, Esther wouldn't have tried to do that because her mission was to extinct the entire vampire species from this earth and not just kill her children.

After the conversation with Elena, everything went according to the plan for Esther. Elena was able to lie to Elijah quite smoothly when he asked her what his mother wanted to talk to her about. Elena said to him that Esther just wanted to apologize to her for trying to have her killed before. And she really has forgiven Klaus and wanted to live together with her children in peace. All the originals drank in the toast together without any suspicious feeling. Everything was fine until Caroline walked out of a room angrily after having a heated conversation with Klaus and just then Kol cornered her for interrogation about Jacqueline

"So you are telling me, you have no idea where she went to all on a sudden" asked Kol getting pissed off with each passing second

"Just like I said before, I don't know anything. And why do you even care about what she is up to?" asked Caroline, her voice thick with annoyance. It seemed that all the originals have sworn to get on her nerves tonight.

"Don't you dare talk back to me like that" said Kol dangerously while glaring at the baby vampire. Though, Caroline glared back at the original but she visibly coward away from Kol. Unfortunate for Matt, he found them right at that moment

"What is going on?" inquired Matt while looking at Kol with narrowed eyes. Caroline tensed up right away seeing Matt there. Kol wasn't stable that time and could do anything

"Nothing Matt, we should leave now" said Caroline and tried to walk away from Kol along with Matt but they were stopped immediately

"What's the rush, the night is still young" said Kol with a devilish smirk as he approached Matt gracefully. Matt's heart beat increased suddenly and it made Kol smirk more and made Caroline more worried.

"So Matt, I have seen you dancing with Rebekah. How is my sister? Do you like her?" asked Kol and wrapped an arm around Matt's shoulders in a friendly way. Caroline visibly tensed up more if that's even possible.

"Yeah, she is great" said Matt, his voice thick with fear

"Good, never dare to break my baby sister's heart or I will kill you without giving it a second thought. However, I am still itching to hurt you right now because you simply don't know how to mind your own business," saying that Kol crushed Matt's left shoulder in a blink of an eye. Matt cried in pain as he fell on his knees. Caroline shoved Kol away from Matt and quickly started to take care of him. Right then Damon appeared there

"What the hell is going on?" he asked wondering but got the answer right away when he noticed Matt "I see you have already started to break your mother's rules" said Damon snarkily

"Just wait till Jacq hears about this" said Caroline while fuming angrily. She fed Matt her blood already to heal his shoulder but it was taking time. Kol only smirked at the blonde vampire as she said that because Damon was on the verge of bursting out after hearing that

"You think Jacq will start hating me just because I broke Matt's shoulder" said Kol cockily

"Yes" snapped Caroline

"Don't be so sure love. Because you know it very well that she has feelings for me" it angered Caroline so much when Kol said that, that she couldn't help but burst out, not giving it a damn about Damon's presence there.

"Just because Jacq kissed you, doesn't mean she is in love with you. She told me clearly, it was just an apology kiss" Caroline blurted it out all without thinking about it for a second. However her breathing stopped when Damon spoke up

"What did you just say?" asked Damon not believing his own ears. Caroline gasped realizing what she has just done. She looked at Damon fearfully. Caroline cursed herself for losing control like that. Damon on the other hand was shocked at first for sure but then anger took over him completely. In a blink of an eye he attacked Kol and threw him off the railing. Kol was caught off guard so he couldn't defend himself. Damon wasn't done there, he jumped on Kol and after struggling for a moment he broke his neck successfully. Everyone else obviously heard them and they came out as well. Stefan was shocked to see Damon, so was Elena who was with him

"Are you crazy?" asked Stefan horrified at his brother's action.

"May be a little" said Damon still fuming with anger. Stefan knew keeping Damon there wasn't safe anymore and he tried to take him away from Kol's temporary dead body. But Damon shoved Stefan away from him angrily and walked away from there thinking about being alone for a while. He never thought Jacqueline would betray him like that. But he decided not to break this time. Damon won't hurt himself anymore. He will deal with the pain in a different way this time. Later that night in Esther's room, the witch was alone with her eldest son Finn

"You understand what this means, don't you?" asked Esther more to herself than to Finn "This spell I am casting tonight, will bind you all together as one" said Esther now looking straight at her son

"I understand" said Finn calmly "When it is time, I will be ready to die" the original said confidently. Finn didn't even think about Sage for a moment because for him, getting released from this cursed life was more important.

"Then we must complete the link" said Esther as if talking to herself this time. Then she got up on her feet and took Finn's hand in hers. She cut Finn's hand with the same dagger she used with Elena and made him bleed. Esther let his blood drop on the paper where the names of all the originals were written in Viking words. The witch started chanting spells and the blood on the paper started to take form of a tree. Soon the spell completed and Esther looked at Finn with confirmation

"The link is complete. You are one now" just as she said that the paper started to burn in magical fire. Very soon, Esther will free the world from vampires and no one can stop her this time.

**AN: I don't know if you will have the patience to read this author note in the end after reading such a long chapter. But if you do read this please let me know if the chapter makes any sense to you. The truths I revealed behind Markus, do they fit in with the story? Or should I change them? It will help me a lot if you give me our opinion because I am going to write the next chapter based on what you readers think about the back story I wrote. Love you all, kisses and hugs :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Update time. Sorry it took me longer than I thought it would. Thanks a billion for your reviews. They are my constant inspiration. Let's read the story first, shall we...**

**Chapter 34: Teaching A Lesson**

I entered Mystic Falls at dawn. Yes, Uncle John had taken me that far from town. The first place I went to after getting back in town was the hospital. An unconscious Uncle John was in the car with me. He came back to life but died once again because the magic in the ring was unable to heal the terribly broken neck of his. He needed medical attention right away or he would just keep dying and coming back to life for more pain. After admitting Uncle John in the hospital, I started looking for Meredith. Thankfully she was there and I found her in no time

"Meredith, I need to talk to you. It's very important" sensing the seriousness of the situation; Meredith excused herself from work for a while and took me inside her office.

"What's going on Jacq?" the good doctor asked anxiously

"Meredith, I have just admitted John Gilbert in the hospital. He is in serious trouble right now and only you can help him" I explained to Meredith what actually the problem with Uncle John was and how she can help him. I had wondered once, what exactly was Meredith's purpose in the story now that Alaric was perfectly fine and married with Jenna. Now I understood her purpose this time. Meredith is meant to take care of Uncle John because only she can do it right now.

"Don't worry Jacq, everything will be fine. I will take care of him" said Meredith, assuring me with confidence. I simply nodded my head

"I know you will. One more thing, when John is healed completely, take off his ring right away and give it to me" I couldn't take off the ring yet because Uncle John was still dead and without the ring, he wouldn't be able to come back to life again. But once he is healed properly, there is no way in hell he would get to wear that ring again. I would get Jeremy to take off his ring as well. These rings aren't safe anymore.

"I will keep you updated about John" said Meredith and went away to her work again. I slowly walked out of the hospital. The werewolves weren't with me anymore but I knew that they were still watching over me from behind the shadows. I was glad that they weren't my constant company. However the fact that a bunch of werewolves were keeping an eye on me wasn't less bothering. I went to my house from the hospital and found a gift box on the porch. There was also an invitation card with it. I understood right away that the ball already took place and god knows what happened there. I must talk to Elena right away and find out if she gave her blood to Esther. I definitely hoped not. And why would Elena do that this time knowing very well that killing Klaus will kill everyone else as well. I am sure Elena is smart enough not to do something stupid and not to mention dangerous like that. However, I couldn't help but wonder why else Esther held the ball for if not for performing any kind of ritual.

I entered the house with many questions buzzing in my mind. I put the gift box on the table and opened up the invitation card first. As I expected there was a note in the back by Klaus, saying that he wants to talk to me about his mother. Clearly Klaus found it hard to believe that his mother forgave him for killing her so easily. Only if he knew that there was no point in talking about it anymore. I put the invitation card away and opened up the box with curiosity. I couldn't help but gasp out as I saw the dress inside. I knew Klaus had an amazing taste but the dress was too gorgeous to be real. The dress was blood red with beautiful designs in it. I wish I could wear it to the ball but alas that is never gonna happen now. As I had far too many things to worry about than missing a chance of wearing a beautiful dress, I closed the box again and put the dress in my closet.

After taking a much needed shower, I dressed up again in new clothes. There were bruises all over my body especially on my wrists but I hid them properly so that no one would notice it or ask questions about it. At first, I went to the Gilbert house to meet up with Elena but neither Elena nor Jeremy was in the house. I knew why Jeremy wasn't in the house. I have received Caroline's massages right after I got back in town. Jeremy was with Tyler along with Anna as Bill Forbes was helping him break the sire bond with Klaus. But where was Elena? Was she in any kind of trouble? I began to get anxious for her. What if Esther forcefully took blood from her?

Thinking of all the bad things that could have happened with Elena, I reached the boarding house in no time. I was about to open the door and enter the house when someone from inside opened the door for me. And as the door opened it revealed a shirtless Damon and a well ravished Rebekah. They both were stunned to see me there, Damon more than Rebekah. However, I wasn't shocked at all, neither mad nor even jealous or hurt for the matter of fact. Surprisingly I wasn't feeling anything at all to see them like that. I was in the same situation as Elena was in the show however, I definitely won't ask Damon if he wasn't on vervain or hate him for sleeping with Rebekah. I just don't know why I felt like letting go of it easily. May be because I had too many things to worry about than being cheated on, besides, Damon and I, we were on a little break for a while, weren't we? So instead of glaring daggers at the couple I smiled at them brightly

"Good morning! What a pleasant surprise, I definitely didn't expect to see you two right now" I said and no not sarcastically or bitterly but completely casually. However, it surprised the couple nonetheless and they looked at each other with confused expression then they looked at me with furrowed brows. Damon was downright brooding at me

"What are you doing here?" asked Damon rudely, obviously trying to hide his discomfort and perhaps guilt as well. Rebekah on the other hand just kept staring at me with calculating eyes

"Oh….um…I came here looking for Elena. By any chance she is here with Stefan" I asked with normal tone of voice which was bothering Damon to no limit. I could tell just by looking at him. Before Damon could answer my question, Rebekah spoke up

"Yes, Elena is in there. She was glaring daggers at me just a while ago" I fought off the smirk that wanted to grace my lips at the moment and innocently raised my eye brows at her

"I wonder why" I said it in as clueless tone of voice as possible. Damon narrowed his eyes at me instantly. I knew why Elena must be glaring at Rebekah obviously for sleeping with Damon but what I didn't get is why Rebekah would sleep with Damon this time? In the show, she did it to hurt Elena. But this time it's not Elena who is involved with Damon, it's me. Why would Rebekah want to hurt me? And why would Damon sleep with her because last time I checked he hated the blonde original? Something must have happened in the party last night. But what? Oh well I would find out sooner or later. So I pushed those thoughts away from my mind for the time.

"Anyway, I better go see her. We have some important things to talk about. Would you mind letting me in?" I said the last part to Damon and expected him to make way for me so that I could enter the house. When he didn't bulge, I lightly pushed him aside and walked in. I felt Rebekah and Damon's eyes on me, and I could tell that their gazes were filled with confusion. I didn't want to look back at them again but I had to stop in my track suddenly because I just remembered something. I turned around and looked straight at Rebekah

"Oh Rebekah, would you please tell Klaus that I am sorry for not coming to the ball last night. I was a bit busy actually and I will talk with him as soon as I can" throwing a sweet smile at her, I turned around again and walked inside the living room straight away. Just as I entered the room, I found Elena and Stefan there. To say the least they were absolutely shocked to see me there and looked worried as well. I could guess why they would be worried for me

"Jacq" came out of Elena's lips in a gasp as if she couldn't believe her eyes that I was actually there. Stefan suddenly grew uncomfortable as his gaze went past me. I followed his gaze and looked back myself and found Damon standing there, now with a shirt on. However he was still brooding. I ignored Damon completely and looked at Elena with more concern

"Elena, are you alright?" I asked carefully observing her. Elena frowned at me with confusion

"Yes, Jacq, I am fine. It's you, we are worried about. Where have you been?" she asked and it seemed that Stefan had the same questions in his mind

"I was out of town" I replied shortly and didn't bother to go into detail. I inhaled deeply before speaking up again. Seeing Elena alright, I was feeling a bit relieved actually

"Elena, I really need to talk to you about something" both Elena and Stefan frowned at me with confusion and probably Damon was wondering too exactly what I wanted to talk to her about

"About what?" asked Elena but I wasn't gonna answer the question in front of the Salvatore brothers

"Let's get out of here first. We better talk alone" because if nothing happened with Esther then, I don't want Stefan and Damon to worry about it. Elena nodded her head but Damon complained right away

"I would suggest you to talk here whatever you wish to talk about. Elena isn't gonna hide anything from us anyway" spoke up Damon without any hesitation. It was Damon's way of telling me that Elena is so much better than me because she doesn't keep secrets from her boyfriend unlike me. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him or glare perhaps. There wasn't any sign of regret in Damon for sleeping with Rebekah. He truly was a unique piece of work.

"Damon is right Jacq. Elena won't hide anything from us besides; you should share things with us as well. We are your friends too" said Stefan with hopeful eyes. I sighed heavily and decided to talk with Elena in the boarding house and along with the Salvatore brothers

"Okay, if you insist. I know that there was a ball yesterday and you all were invited there. As I wasn't present there, I want to know everything that happened at the ball including the meeting you had with Esther last night" I asked straight to Elena and she kind of looked surprised

"How did you know about the meeting?" Elena asked instead of answering my question. So, there was a meeting between Elena and Esther this time as well. I visibly tensed up without realizing

"I just know Elena; please tell me what happened at the ball. What did she say? Did she make you do anything?" as I asked those questions, I hoped that Elena would say that nothing unusual happened at the meeting and Esther just wanted to chit chat with her. But even I knew how impossible that is. Elena and Stefan looked at each other, it was clear that they were feeling uncomfortable about something. As if they did something that they didn't want me to know about. But I was determine to get the answers out of them as well

"Elena, what happened?" I asked with strong tone of voice this time

"Esther's planning on killing her entire family" Elena blurted out as I narrowed my eyes at her. Why I am not surprised?

"And you co-operated with her?" I asked trying hard to keep my voice calm and be patience so that I could hear out the full story before losing my mind and lash out on them. Elena on the other hand began to defend her actions right away

"Look Jacq, I know why you don't want the originals to die because if they die, other vampires of their bloodlines would die along with them" said Elena explaining things I didn't need to know

"Yes, exactly" I said anxiously

"But Esther said nothing like that would happen even if she kills all her children, no other vampire would die along with the originals" I frowned at Elena with confusion as she said that

"What do you mean?" I asked genuinely curious. Elena inhaled a deep breath before answering

"Last night, Esther asked me to give her my blood. She performed a spell to link them all together and broke the bloodlines they had with other vampires" Elena said confidently. I had to bit on my tongue so that I wouldn't start screaming at her right away. How could she do this? How could she be so stupid? How come this thought never crossed her mind that Esther could be fucking lying to her? Even if Esther really could break the bloodlines, she would never do it. Besides, if her intentions were really that good, she would have never tried to have me killed in the first place.

"Isn't this great, we are finally getting rid of the originals for good?" piped in Damon with a cheerful voice. It took every ounce of restraining power in my body not to walk up to him and slap him hard. How could they be so selfish? Last time they all had a reason for wanting the original family dead. They did horrible things with everyone in the show but this time. Nothing cruel happened this time except for the fact that Tyler got turned into a hybrid against his wish. But once he manages to break the sire bond with Klaus, becoming a hybrid would prove good for him. He is stronger now and he would never have to turn on full moons again. And yes Elena turned into a blood bag for Klaus but like I said before, becoming a blood bag isn't such a terrifying thing when you are living in Mystic Falls. Hell, I would have happily donated Klaus my blood if I was the doppelganger. If that's the reason Elena wanted Klaus dead for; then damn her for being so selfish. When did she become so heartless and selfish? I always knew that Elena liked to be the center of everyone's attention all the time but she was also a compassionate person in the show. She cared for Elijah's death last time. But now it seems that she doesn't give a damn about it, all she wants is to get rid of Klaus.

And about others, I really don't understand why everyone wants the originals to die so badly this time. I changed every bad thing they did in the show. Elijah never betrayed them in a deal, Klaus never killed Jenna. Stefan never turned ripper because of Klaus. No one tried to kill Jeremy this time or Caroline. Rebekah didn't try to kill Elena yet. So, why the hell they want the originals dead even after knowing that killing them could kill other vampires as well is completely out of my understanding. Even if Elena believed that what Esther was saying about breaking the bloodlines is true still how she could take such a huge risk. It seemed that this time the originals weren't the evil ones anymore, the Scooby doo gang was. They were constantly trying to kill them for no reason at all.

So I made a plan on the spot. They all need to learn a lesson. Frankly I am tired of giving warnings to the gang when all they want to do is go against the originals. Fine, I am gonna let them have their wish. They want to get things bad between them and the originals so be it. I am not interfering anymore. Let them try and kill all the originals and I will never stop the originals from doing what they would definitely do with them after finding out about this little plan of theirs. So, instead of telling Damon, Stefan and Elena about Esther's doings with me and Uncle John I pretended to be neutral about it. I didn't even warn them about Elijah and Rebekah on purpose. Yeah, I can get evil when I want to.

"Are you sure, Esther would be able to kill all of them?" I asked to no one particularly with serious lack of emotions in my tone of voice as if I didn't give a damn about the originals. It obviously surprised the trio. They must have expected me to go all rebellious against them. Only if they knew how much they are going to suffer today for my not interfering in their brilliant plan.

"Wait, you are okay with this?" asked Stefan eying me suspiciously. Obviously he found it hard to believe that I don't care about the originals' death all on a sudden. However, his doubtful stares didn't make me lose my cool and careless attitude. I nonchalantly shrugged my shoulders at him

"Why not? If you guys are no longer linked with them, I don't have a reason for not wanting the originals dead anymore. They are a curse on this earth anyway. Besides, if their mother wants them dead then who are we to show concern for them" I didn't try hard to convince them about what I just said but the way I said it, it sure looked real as if I meant every word of it. While Elena looked relieved that I was supporting her in a way, Damon and Stefan were still frowning at me with confusion

"I thought you cared about them for more reasons than one" said Stefan still not believing me completely

"I get it Stefan; you don't believe me right now. But I can prove myself that I want them dead too" I said confidently

"How?" it was Damon who asked me the question. He was more confused than suspicious

"By not interfering with the plan, I will just go to the grill now and do my shift for the day. And when Esther successfully kills all her children, you can come to the grill and buy me a victory drink" I said to Damon and even winked at him which earned me a confused frown. I couldn't help but smirk inwardly. They have no idea what's going to happen to them today. And honestly I couldn't wait for them to regret not having the habit of listening to me or going against me at times. This is going to be fun for me for sure.

**Third Person's POV **

Elijah was worried. His mother was acting all weird since last night. He finally couldn't help but be suspicious that something was going on with Esther. However, he wasn't going to say anything to anyone until he finds some solid proof. Everyone was happy to be a family again and Elijah didn't want to ruin that on his doubts alone. He himself wanted to be wrong about his suspicions. Elijah was just checking stuffs in his mother's room when he heard someone entering the house with the help of his vampire hearing.

"Well well well there's our girl" said Kol as Rebekah walked through the door and came into his view. Last night was crazy for Rebekah. She never thought she would end up sleeping with Damon Salvatore above all people. Last night Rebekah had gone to the grill to apologize to Matt for what Kol did to him. It was after the party. What happened to Matt wasn't her fault a bit but still she felt sorry for him. When Rebekah had arrived at the grill, she saw Matt getting drunk on his own with an upset face. Rebekah thought she would be able to console him and give him some comfort but Matt rudely asked her to leave him alone. It hurt the girl original and that's when Damon Salvatore came in the bar. And before they knew it, they ended up in Damon's bed.

In the morning when Rebekah and Damon came across Jacq, the original thought the girl would break down right away. She thought Jacq would start hating her now. And for some unknown reasons Rebekah didn't want Jacqueline to hate her and she didn't want to see her hurt either. However, the reaction she got from the human girl surprised her to no limit. It also confused her as well even bothered her. It seemed to her that Jacq was quite used to of watching her and Damon together as if that's the most normal thing in this world. Why wasn't Jacqueline jealous or hurt? Does she not love Damon anymore? Or was she just pretending to be careless about it? Rebekah's head was filled with questions about Jacq's earlier behavior and not to mention she was feeling guilty about the possibility of hurting Jacq's feelings severely. It was giving her a hard time. So when Rebekah came across Kol who was definitely in the mood of bothering her, the only girl original got easily pissed off. Besides, she still hasn't forgiven Kol for hurting Matt last night, not that he asked for her forgiveness or anything. Kol would never do that.

"Get out of my way Kol" hissed Rebekah at her cocky arrogant brother as he blocked her way thrice already and prevented her from getting inside the room

"Out all night, what a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner…. Matt was it?" said Kol grinning cheekily at his sister. Rebekah leaned in closer to Kol with a dangerous look on her face

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth" threatened Rebekah which made not only Kol smirk but Klaus as well who was sitting right there, making sketches of Caroline. To say the least he was fascinated with the girl. Rebekah noticed Klaus smirking

"Don't start Nik" she said while glaring at both her brothers and also pushed Kol out of her way. She was able to do it easily because Kol himself moved out of her way. However, Kol's face suddenly darkened as he smelled Rebekah more closely. He frowned in confusion to himself. Why the hell his sister smelled like Damon fucking Salvatore? They couldn't possibly sleep together, could they? Kol decided to talk to Rebekah about it in private later.

"I didn't say anything" said Klaus in his defense while still smirking

"I am bored" Kol announced and dropped himself on the couch "Our sister is a strumpet but at least she is having fun" said Kol jokingly but both Rebekah and he knew that there was a hidden meaning behind it. Kol was still worried about Jacqueline. Unfortunately he yet didn't get the chance of looking for her. And it was because of that damn Salvatore brother. But now Kol was hoping to go out and search for Jacq however he didn't want his siblings to know about it. Because then they will torment and tease him for having feeling for the human girl especially, when he himself thinks that having feelings for mortals; is a huge weakness for vampires. But Jacqueline wasn't any mortal, she was a unique mortal. Besides, Kol just likes her, and definitely not falling for her so what's the harm in caring for her, she is a friend after all. Well, that is Kol's opinion anyway, his siblings think that he is falling in love with the girl slowly and Elijah is downright worried about it.

"I need entertainment" said Kol more to himself than to his siblings

"I was thinking about going out and look for Jacqueline. She seems to have disappeared from town. If you wish to you could join me" said Klaus to Kol and tried his best not to smirk when Kol's face brightened up all on a sudden but the light remained for a moment though. Kol quickly hid his excitement with a careless look. He even shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly

"Okay, I don't have anything else to do anyway" said Kol as if he wasn't planning on searching for her himself. However, Rebekah saved them from the trouble of looking for her

"If you two are planning on searching for Jacq, then drop the plan because she is in town and I already met her" said Rebekah and hoped they wouldn't ask anything else from her like where she met her. But her luck didn't do her any favor

"Where did you meet her?" asked Klaus with a frown of confusion and Kol had the same question

"Just a while ago, on my way here" said Rebekah, not exactly lying but not giving the real answer to her brothers either. And honestly what could she possibly say; that she met Jacq when Damon was walking her out of the boarding house after having hot and heavy vampire sex "She also apologized to you for not attending the ball last night. She said she was busy" Rebekah said to Klaus and also preventing them from asking her anymore question

"I am going to the grill" announced Kol, hoping to find Jacq there but he didn't say it out loud obviously but Klaus understood his little brother's intentions anyway and got up from the couch too

"I am coming too; I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date" Kol couldn't help but smirk at the memory for which he earned a glare from Rebekah

"Yes, please go. This house has enough men rolling around in it" said Rebekah as both her brothers were leaving the house to go to the grill. Kol however turned around to face his baby sister

"Just like you Bekah" he said with a smirk and seconds later Rebekah threw her heels at Kol which he dodged gracefully

"Good riddance both of you" said Rebekah with high annoyance. Before the blond original could have a moment to herself Elijah came there

"Rebekah" he said with his forever calm and serious tone of voice

"Not you too Elijah" said Rebekah assuming his brother was there to lecture her but clearly that was not the matter

"I am worried about mother" confessed Elijah his inner thoughts "Have you not noticed her strange behavior since last night?" asked Elijah straight away. Even though Elijah didn't want to trouble his siblings concerning this matter but he couldn't help but discuss this with Rebekah. What if she also noticed what he noticed about their mother?

"She has been dead for a thousand years, what's strange for her?" this question clearly said that Rebekah didn't notice anything strange about Esther

"Burned Sage, she was doing a privacy spell" said Elijah hoping his sister would get concerned now

"You know she fancy such things" clearly Rebekah refused to believe that something was wrong with their mother. She was just happy to be reunited with her mother again and didn't want any trouble "Why don't you ask Finn? He's been dotting on her" said Rebekah with lack of seriousness

"I don't trust Finn" stated Elijah at once "He hates what we are. He always has"

"That's not true" countered Rebekah "And as for mother, she returned for one reason to make our family whole and keep us safe. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?" Elijah didn't say anything further knowing it will be futile. But that doesn't mean he is gonna stop investigating

**Jacqueline's POV**

"So that's why Damon slept with Rebekah, now I get it" I said that more to myself than to Matt who has been telling me about what actually happened at the ball last night. Damon found out about my kissing Kol and he went all self destructive at first then he slept with Rebekah. I shook my head to myself hopelessly. I guess something will never change

"Are you okay?" asked Matt with concern. We have been working at the bar together for quite some time now. Alaric was at the grill as well and he was looking at my way now and then. Clearly he was spying on me on behalf of Damon. In case I try to warn the originals about Esther's plan and screw everything up for them. Only if they knew, I am not the one who is going to screw things up today.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked frowning at Matt and he visibly got uneasy

"You know with Damon sleeping with someone else" I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly at that

"Not the first time it's happening, is it? Besides, I have seen him sleeping with other women plenty of times. So, I am kind of immune to it" I still don't know why exactly I wasn't feeling hurt or betrayed by what happened. May be because I already knew that was going to happen. May be subconsciously I was prepared for this. Whatever the reason is, I am glad that I am not breaking down for that. I despise being weak, no matter for what

"You are not even jealous?" asked Matt clearly not believing that I am really not feeling anything about Damon's little sleepover

"I don't do jealous, it's Damon's thing. And to be honest, I am glad that he slept with someone else. Now I don't have to feel guilty for doing something I did" and I actually meant it for real

"Like kissing Kol" stated Matt as he took a glass and started drying it with a napkin towel. I sighed heavily before nodding my head

"Yes, exactly" I said confidently but couldn't look at Matt at the moment. This topic was still embarrassing for me

"Jacq, I know it's none of my business but Kol is bad news. You shouldn't get involved with him, especially not romantically" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him

"For god's sake Matt, I am not getting involved with Kol in anyway. I just needed a partner in crime for a while and he was bored and available. Nothing is going to happen between us ever. Get that through you head" I was really getting annoyed with people thinking that Kol and I were having a thing between us.

"Then why did you kiss him?" asked Matt, clearly he wasn't ready to let me end the argument

"Gosh, I don't know… it just happened" seriously I have no idea what got into me that moment

"But you don't regret doing it, do you?" asked Matt and I found myself thinking. I felt guilty for doing it for sure but do I regret doing it? Feeling guilty for doing something and regretting doing something, are different things, aren't they? And I found myself shaking my head

"No, I don't especially now I definitely don't" if Damon can claim to love me and still sleep with someone else then why can't I kiss someone else while still being in love with him? I think it's only fair. Besides, what I did was nothing compared to what Damon did.

"Well I am glad to hear that" spoke up a voice that definitely didn't belong to Matt. I didn't bother stopping myself from rolling my eyes

"Speak of the devil" I said while smiling bitter sweetly at Kol. Klaus was with him as well and he was smirking at both of us which I chose to ignore completely

"What brings you in here?" I asked while glancing at Alaric from the corner of my eyes and he was definitely tensed up at the moment. I couldn't help but shook my head inwardly

"We are just here to let off some steam, right Kol?" asked Klaus to gain his brother's attention but Kol was too busy staring at me however he did response to Klaus

"Right" thankfully, it's not Meredith this time who he was trying to creep out with his stares. And I was far too tough than Meredith for sure. So instead of feeling uneasy like Meredith felt in the show, I had my eyes narrowed at him dangerously. To get me to stop glaring at his brother Klaus spoke up

"So where have you been Jacqueline? I heard you were busy with something" asked Klaus but couldn't get me to stop glaring at Kol. And I was glaring at him because he dared to break Matt's shoulder this time, last time it was just hand. I was really not happy with the development

"I was bored, went to shopping in Richmond" I replied Klaus with serious tone of voice while making my glare at Kol more dangerous. Klaus obviously didn't believed me but couldn't get the chance to say anything to me because Kol interrupted him

"Why the hostile glares love?" asked Kol making an innocent face as well. The nerve of him

"You don't know why?" I asked angrily instead of answering straight away while putting my hands on my hips, trying to look more intimidating

"No" said Kol at once and looked genuinely clueless. It flared my temper up more. Right then another bar tender put drinks in front of Kol and Klaus and walked away from there to attend other customers. Matt was standing far away from the originals, well as far as possible. Kol was about to take his drink but I boldly put his glass out of his reach and prepared to give him hell

"No drinks for you… you broke Matt's shoulder last night. How did you even dare to touch him" I was extremely mad at him for that and I wasn't going to hide it a bit. Klaus silently drank from his glass while watched the drama, and it seemed that he was actually enjoying it. Matt on the other hand went pale with fear for me as I talked to Kol like that and moreover about him.

"Oh so that's why you are being mean with me?" Kol was still playing nicely but god knows when his mood is going to swing. But I wasn't going to back down no matter what "Look, I wasn't in my best mood last night" confessed Kol but it didn't help me calm down a bit only angered me more.

"I don't care why you did it Kol and I definitely don't care about your moods but you are going to apologize to Matt for trying to kill him and also make it up to him" I said with drop dead serious voice

"It's okay Jacq-" Matt began to say but one look from me and he shut up immediately. However, Kol just scoffed at that obviously not taking me seriously

"Like that's ever going to happen" he said stubbornly, now he was glaring at me as well because I wasn't letting him enjoy his drink

"Why not? Because if you don't do it, you will find yourself back in a box within twenty four hours" I deadpanned which made Kol glare more at me and made Klaus smirk more

"So getting nasty now, are we?" said Kol and I shrugged my shoulders at that

"Well, if that's the only way to control you. I should have remembered earlier how much of a spoiled brat you are Kol" if glares could kill, I would have died right there because Kol seemed like he was about to eat me up. Klaus on the other hand was on the verge of bursting out in laughter. And Matt, well he was doubting my sanity at the moment. Alaric looked worried too even though he couldn't exactly hear what we were talking about but the way Kol was looking at me, he got the idea clearly that something bad was going on between us. Though he didn't interfere

"You are getting on my nerve Jacq and I assure you, you don't want to do it" said Kol threateningly but when threats ever worked on me especially from an original

"Or maybe I do. Now why don't we discuss about the apology you own Matt" I said that with fake cheerfulness that made Kol growl at me openly. Kol was about to retort back but Klaus interfered

"Come on brother, you are unnecessarily making a scene. Just apologize and get over with it" said Klaus and earned a glare from his little brother. But before anyone could say anything else Meredith Fell came there with a worried looking face

"Jacq, thank god I found you here" I frowned at her with confusion and got worried as well

"Why? What happened?" I asked anxiously

"John Gilbert tried to kill himself just a while ago. He is in real bad condition right now" I was shocked to hear that. I knew that Alaric too tried to kill himself while having his alter ego problem but with Uncle John I thought it wouldn't happen this time.

"What?" asked Matt, he too was shocked obviously and so were Klaus and Kol

"If he is not healed properly, he will just keep dying. And I need vampire blood to heal him. Nothing else would heal him faster" I nodded my head

"So give him vampire blood, what's the problem?" I asked ignoring the fact that others were absolutely clueless about what the hell we were talking about

"That's the problem; I don't have any vampire blood in my stock right now. I need you to find me a vampire who would be kind enough to donate a little blood" well that certainly is a problem. I can't tell Damon or Stefan about Uncle John. I just didn't want them to know about it yet knowing they must be already busy with rescuing Elena. The same goes for Caroline and Anna was out of town. Though two of the original vampires were already sitting before me but I wasn't going to ask them knowing already what their answers would be. Originals would never donate their blood. While I was thinking deeply Kol started talking with Meredith

"I don't think we have met before, I am Kol" Kol introduced himself to Meredith. Thankfully this time their first meeting wasn't as hostile as it was in the show

"I know you; you are one of the originals. I am Meredith" the doctor introduced herself without thinking much about it. And I was still wrecking my brain to find a solution to this problem

"So, Meredith, would you please be kind enough to tell us what exactly is going on?" I rolled my eyes as Kol asked her that. Klaus was curious too. Meredith however, looked at me instead of answering Kol. I told her not to tell anyone about Uncle John so obviously she was asking for permission.

"Long story short, John Gilbert is having mental problems" I answered Kol without giving away much about what exactly was going on

"How did that happen?" asked Matt getting interested in the case

"His resurrecting ring screwed up with his head" I replied again in short answer

"Is that why you were missing yesterday?" asked Klaus seriously but I made a duh tone

"So you really didn't tell anyone about what happened with you. I thought you were kidding about it" said Meredith and I rolled my eyes inwardly. Here goes my secret, now everyone would know about it and I will get extra protection from the gang for that

"What happened with her?" asked Kol with dead serious voice while he eyed me carefully this time

"Jacq was almost killed last night, thanks to John Gilbert and his alter ego personality" blurted out Meredith before I could stop her. Klaus, Kol and Matt the three of them now looked at me with both concern and accusation in their eyes. I groaned out loud

"Meredith, stop making it a big deal. I am fine. Can we please focus on getting vampire blood from somewhere?" I said in an attempt to stop them talking further about my nearly death experience. The three of them were still gaping at me in a way but I ignored it intentionally

"If you haven't noticed yet, you are with two vampires right now" said Meredith and tried not to sound sarcastic or roll her eyes at me. That would be a too childish thing to do for a grown up doctor

"Meredith they are originals with galaxy sized ego, they would never donate their blood" I stated the truth boldly not caring about offending anyone

"We are sitting right here, Jacq" said Kol obviously feeling offended. I raised my eye brows at him

"But that's true, isn't it?" I countered easily. Kol thought about something for a moment

"What am I going to get if I give my blood to this wonderful lady to heal John Gilbert?" asked Kol. I didn't need to think before answering him though

"Clean slate from Matt's attempt to murder case" Kol rolled his eyes at me as I said that but he was smirking as well so I guess he was up for it

"It's a deal then" I nodded my head approving of it. Thank god, this problem is solved rather easily. Soon, Kol left with Meredith for the hospital. I wonder if Kol is gonna get interested in Meredith this time as well. I know as a matter of fact that he still likes pretty little things with sharp tongues. However, something tells me that nothing like that would happen this time. And I would be lying to myself if I say that I wanted something like that to happen because I didn't. Why? I didn't know and I didn't even want to know.

**Third Person's POV **

"I can't find her anywhere" Stefan entered the boarding house while saying that but he stopped dead in his track when he saw someone in there

"Hello Stefan" said Elijah, sitting in the arm chair comfortably. He already found out from Elena what his mother is trying to do with them and he was doing what needed to be done in order to save his family

"He has Elena" informed Damon

"Actually she is with Rebekah. As you can imagine my sister is just dying to tear her throat out" said Elijah with a smirk that hardly appears on his face "So, if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother"

"I am a little embarrassed to admit but when it comes to killing thousand years old resurrect witches, I am a little rusty" said Damon with humor in his voice. Inwardly he was cursing Elena for giving away Esther's plan to Elijah of all the people and getting them all in trouble. Yeah, he get it that she got scared when Elijah said it on her face that he knows she is lying to him but at least she could have made up something else than tell him the actual plan of his mother. Jacq would have got out of the situation without getting herself into trouble but Elena wasn't Jacqueline in any way.

"Yes, unfortunately even when killed, my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side" Stefan didn't want Elijah's explanation so he asked straight away

"So what are we supposed to do?" he asked anxiously

"The witches that released my mother, she is drawing her power from their bloodline. That line needs to be broken" stated Elijah coldly

"Broken?" asked Stefan with confusion

"Yeah, he means…." Damon made a cut throat motion with his hand and Stefan nodded in understanding this time

"You want us to kill them" asked Stefan which he is never going to do or let it happen

"You know I would do it myself but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me they would immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harmed by the likes of you" said Elijah as he got up on his feet; ready to leave the boarding house "In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them"

"Oh, how super-specific of you" said Damon couldn't help but be a little sarcastic about it. Elijah however ignored that and continued making his point

"By nine o seven the moon will be full. My mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our time line. I suggest you get started" saying that Elijah walked out of the boarding house leaving two very worried Salvatore brothers behind.

**Jacqueline's POV**

I slowly entered the original mansion. The whole Esther drama is over now. I knew about everything that happened in last two hours. I was at the grill the entire time. Kol had returned from the hospital after giving Uncle John his vampire blood to heal. Klaus was already engaged in a conversation with Jenna. Kol wanted to come over to me but I was busy and he understood that I wouldn't pay him any attention at the moment, so having no other choice; he went to join his brother. Soon Caroline walked in the grill, trying to look more attractive on purpose. I understood that they were still using her as a blonde distraction. It means that even this time Klaus was fascinated with her. However, I had wondered about what they planned on doing because they didn't have any dagger this time, neither white oak stake.

Later I found out that Damon and Stefan had planned on staking an original, Kol more specifically with an ordinary wood stake. Even though he would come back to life in no time, but it would be enough for them to rescue Elena from Rebekah. However, their plan went drastically wrong. They couldn't even touch Kol, let alone stake him. But it resulted in all the originals to find out about Esther's plan right away. Elijah, Klaus and Kol went to the witch house where Esther was going to perform the ritual with Finn. Stefan and Damon were left with no other choice but to turn Abby into a vampire to stop Esther from killing the originals. I should have felt guilty for not doing anything about it but the blunt truth is, I wasn't feeling guilty a bit. Not for a single thing that happened today that I could have easily stopped from occurring. They all needed to learn a lesson and they left me with no choice but to teach it to them in a hard way. I hope from now on they would at least attempt on listening to what I say and avoid doing something when I ask them to.

After Abby was turned and Esther no longer having the powers to kill her family, she disappeared from the field with Finn leaving the rest of her sons in wonderment. As the Salvatore brothers were successful in stopping Esther, Rebekah let Elena go without hurting her in anyway but mentally. Later all the siblings of the original family were gathering in the mansion. Each was thinking of different things and was in different moods. This was probably not the best time to visit them but Markus would come for me soon and I needed to talk to the originals before he would take me away for god knows what. As I entered the living room of the mansion, I found no one there. But I knew where Klaus would be, so I went straight to that place

"That tree could kill us" I heard Rebekah saying to Klaus. Obviously none of the originals knew about the white oak stakes that the gang possessed for several months. When Damon tried to kill Rebekah, she was too weak to inquire about what kind of stake he was preparing to drive through her heart. So basically the originals never learned about the stakes I made with Alaric.

"It's not over Nik" said Rebekah with anxiousness in her voice

"She is right, it's not over yet" I said from the doorway of the room. Both the originals turned to look at me at the same time

"What are you doing here?" asked Rebekah bitterly and anger was evident in her voice as well

"I know it's not the best time for you but I really need to tell you something" I said straight to Klaus. Suddenly Elijah and Kol appeared in the room as well

"What is it Jacqueline?" Elijah asked worriedly judging my expression he knew already that I was about to give them a few more bad news

"Is it about the white oak tree?" asked Rebekah with dead seriousness in her voice but I simply shook my head

"I took care of it already. The Wickery Bridge was built with white oak tree wood and I burned them all, so you have nothing to worry about. It's actually Markus I am here to talk about" I said with hesitation because seriously how am I going to tell Klaus about what I found out recently about Markus. And moreover when he has just learned that his mother tried to kill him and his entire family and they barely escaped death. But I had no choice but to drop the bomb on him now because Markus would take me today and I am not sure if I would ever see him or anyone else. I need to tell them everything. Because without help from the originals I can't win against Markus, that is for sure. Besides, I already made a big mistake by keeping Esther's intentions a secret from them. Things would be far less complicated right now if I had just told them before. Well, I had good intentions for hiding it; I didn't want them to hate their mother when they already hated their father. But I am not gonna repeat the same mistake again

"It's a full moon, Markus said he is going to come for Jacq tonight" said Kol and worriedly glanced at his elder brothers

"So, what can we do about it?" asked Rebekah bitterly. At the moment she couldn't care less about me which was pretty obvious

"We can protect her and not let Markus have her" replied Kol glaring at his sister that Rebekah returned as much enthusiastically. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at them

"Please, don't start now. I don't have much time" I looked straight at Elijah this time "I am not here to ask for help or protection. There is no choice for me but to go with Markus otherwise he will start killing you all one by one"

"There must be a way to-" Elijah started saying but I had to interrupt him

"No, I can't risk your lives, I will go with Markus tonight but there is something I need you to do. You need to find Prince Erik as soon as possible. Killing him is the only way to kill Markus and killing Markus is the only way to free me. So, can I count on you?" I asked to no one particularly

"I give you my word Jacqueline" said Elijah promising me strongly. I sighed in relief a little before tensing up again

"There is something else you should know about why Markus wants to kill Klaus?" I gulped down the nervousness I suddenly started to feel after saying that. My heart beat increased as well which everyone in the room noticed

"What is it Jacq?" asked Rebekah with a frown of confusion and for the first time without bitterness in her voice. Klaus looked at me expecting an answer quickly but I was hesitating a lot for obvious reasons. God knows how he and everyone else is going to react to what I am about to say to them

"Markus…. he is….. well Markus…. I mean" I was stuttering like a moron

"Would you please hurry up love?" said Klaus irritatingly which earned him a glare from Elijah

"Markus is your biological father" I blurted out at once. As expected everyone was stunned to hear that. It took them some time to unfreeze actually. I started to tell them what exactly happened since Uncle John kidnapped me. How I was rescued and how I had a chit chat with Markus. At the end of the explanation, Klaus was shaking with both anger and hurt. Rebekah was feeling sad for Klaus and crying for him as well. Elijah looked troubled and no longer could maintain his calm demeanor. Kol was still kind of processing everything in his mind

"We won't let Markus sacrifice our brother" said Elijah more to himself than to others. Suddenly, we heard wolves howling from somewhere near that even my human ears could hear them clearly, so they were very close to us

"I guess they are here for me. I must leave now" I announced to the originals. Elijah came near me and held my hands

"I will not let anything happen to you Jacqueline. Have faith in me" I nodded my head believing Elijah completely. Slowly I let go of his hands and walked out of the mansion. Just outside, I found a wolf and seeing me, it ran into the woods nearby. I understood that I am supposed to follow it. Wrapping my own arms around myself, I started to walk towards the woods and soon entered it. The light of the moon was helping me see my way but it was still very dark and spooky. I walked for fifteen minutes but no one came across me. I was getting pretty confused actually. What the hell is going on? But right then, a huge wolf came out of nowhere. I knew it was Markus. And it attacked me in a blink of an eye. I felt it biting down on my right arm. The unimaginable pain that shot through me threatened to make me lose my consciousness and before I knew it, darkness consumed me completely.

**AN: Okay, this is it for now. I have decided to complete the story in 40 chapters. So you will get six more chapters to read. Please read and review. Love you guys a lot :) kisses and hugs**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. Actually I got into an accident unfortunately. Still I wrote this chapter for you but I must add I am not satisfied with how this chapter came out. If I didn't have a broken leg and annoying pain, I could have made the chapter more interesting. May be I will change it later if I feel like doing it. Anyway, thanks a lot for your reviews. You have no idea how they make my day. So keep them coming. The story continues from here... **

**Chapter 35: Something Unexpected Happened **

**Third Person's POV**

Rebekah entered the Mikealson mansion where she found her brother Nik painting something. Klaus obviously sensed her presence since she walked through the door but didn't bother to acknowledge it as he was too busy with his paint brush and colors. Rebekah however wasn't ready to let him ignore her. She had some serious talking to do with Klaus anyway

"It's been two days Nik" spoke up Rebekah and hoped that her brother would pay her more attention

"Since Esther tried to kill us?" said Klaus in a questioning tone of voice and sounded very casual about it as well. As if it didn't have any effect on him at all. The originals were still linked as one because their self loathing brother Finn has disappeared somewhere but Klaus was doing everything to find him. As soon as he gets Finn, Klaus would force Bonnie or Amelia to perform the spell that would unlink them all again. However that was not what Rebekah was talking about

"No, since Markus took Jacqueline" Rebekah almost snapped that at Klaus. How could Klaus pretend not to care about that was out of Rebekah's understanding because deep down she knew that Klaus was worried about it as well. Though, his reason for being worried for Jacqueline was very different from others. Klaus knew that if anyone could help him in any way about killing Markus, that is Jacq and he certainly didn't want her to die before she helps him getting rid of his newly found biological father who also wants him dead in a way. Elijah and Kol were already on the mission of retrieving the original werewolf from his tomb. As Finn was still missing and probably hiding somewhere with their evil witch mother he didn't know anything about Markus being Klaus's father. Rebekah on the other hand was genuinely worried about Jacqueline. The concern for the human girl came to the girl original for more than one reason

"You know Jacq was saying the truth when she said she took care of the new white oak tree. I did some investigation for past two days and found that she indeed burned up all the woods that could have killed us" Klaus only smirked as Rebekah said that

"Of course I knew she was saying the truth but it seems you didn't trust her considering the fact that you bothered yourself with investigating the matter" Rebekah didn't hesitate to glare at Klaus for saying that. Her brother was bluntly implying that she got trust issues even when it wasn't required

"Well forgive me for learning not to trust anyone over the centuries. But how come you believed her so easily considering the fact that she tricked you before and not to mention desiccated you" Rebekah said bitterly and finally Klaus looked at his sister but with an angry glare

"I didn't have any problem believing her because I know that no matter what; she will never do anything to kill me. Because if I die then many of her loved ones would die along with me" Klaus said straight away and also believed that in his mind but he and Rebekah both knew that that wasn't the only reason Jacqueline wants him alive at any cost.

"So you are saying that she got ulterior motives for caring about us otherwise she wouldn't have given a damn about us" rephrased Rebekah what Klaus was saying in a way

"Do you think otherwise sister?" asked Klaus and resumed his painting work

"Yes" said Rebekah confidently "Jacq may have an ulterior motive to keep you alive but she certainly didn't need to bother about my life. She didn't need to rescue me or Kol" Klaus had to look back at Rebekah as she stated that so truthfully

"And your point is?" asked Klaus with patience in his voice but there was an undeniable edge to it

"My point is that Jacq cares about us Nik. She cares about us without any motivation. She put her life in danger to keep us safe when our own mother wants to kill us. Name me one person who did that for us in a thousand years Nik" Klaus was speechless for a while as Rebekah said that

"You know we are doing everything we need to do to kill Markus" said Klaus but avoided saying that he was actually concerned about Jacqueline as much as his siblings. Rebekah however didn't hesitate to roll her eyes at her brother for being so introvert about it

"Shouldn't we also try to look for Jacq and rescue her in case Markus is taking pleasure in torturing her to death?" though Jacqueline said that Markus didn't want to kill her but Rebekah wasn't ready to believe that. What if Markus was lying about it? What if he already killed her?

"There is nothing we can do about that" stated Klaus and turned his back towards Rebekah again. Rebekah glared daggers at her brother because of his carelessness towards Jacq before walking out of the room aggressively. Only if she knew that Klaus already had his hybrid searching for Jacqueline. Klaus will never admit it to anyone even himself that he too cared enough about the human girl to be worried about her well being. There were many reasons for Klaus not to ever let anyone know that he could also care about someone. It is not unknown to anyone that Klaus has made many enemies throughout the centuries. If he cares about anyone other than himself that person would be considered as his weakness and his enemies could use that weakness against him. Klaus can't let that happen. This mere reason doesn't let him freely speak about his care and love for his own family. Anyone wishing to take revenge on Klaus they would first seek for people he cares about. His family was his one weakness that some people knew about, Klaus really didn't want to add Jacqueline's name in the list.

Some people think that he cared about the doppelganger Elena as her blood is the key to make more hybrids but the truth is Klaus only considers her as his asset. Though his enemies could use her against him as well but Klaus knew that the doppelganger got more protection than anyone else in the town. He and his hybrids are constant protection for Elena, then the Salvatore brothers would also die for her, well if not Damon but Stefan could definitely give up his life for the girl. Also Elena got a very loyal group of friends who would do anything for her. As ironic as it is but at the moment Elena is safer than even Klaus. And the good thing about Elena Gilbert is that she seeks for protection from others. She let others put their lives at danger for her. That's the only reason she stays alive at the end no matter what.

And knowing the fact Klaus doesn't really bother about Elena or her safety. He can even openly announce that he needs her or her blood to make more hybrids and also for continuation of the Patrova line as well. But when it comes to Jacqueline, Klaus would never dare to show care for her. The girl already enjoys getting herself into trouble willingly. Klaus doesn't need his enemies to put their eyes on her. So no matter how much Jacq cares about him or his family, no matter what she does to save their lives, Klaus would never stop being mean towards her. He would never show any kind of concern for her ever. However, he will do everything in his powers to make sure that the girl doesn't die again or leave them forever. Only if he knew what was going on with Jacqueline at the moment and that she is already beyond saving.

**Jacqueline's POV **

I groaned in pain as I slowly started to gain consciousness. The last thing I remembered was getting attacked by Markus. Why did he attack me? I had no answer to that question. I thought he wanted me alive and wanted me to protect Klaus. Did he change his mind over night? Well Markus definitely is a maniac so it's highly possible. But the last time I spoke to him, he seemed quite the planner. I had paged him as someone who thinks before decide not as someone who decides before thinking. May be he was out of control when he attacked me. He was in his wolf form after all. I groaned again this time louder than before as I tried to move. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a stranger place. Obviously I had no idea where I was.

"About time you woke up" spoke up a voice not from far away. I looked at the stranger person, probably a werewolf who was in the same room with me. He must be looking after me while I was unconscious. Instead of asking anything I glanced at my wounded arm first where Markus had bitten me. The wound was nicely taken care of but I still felt pain and it was kind of unbearable. To say the least I was actually confused about it. I had suffered the pain of a werewolf bite before with Mason Lockwood but that was nothing like how it is this time. I could barely stop myself from crying due to the pain I was feeling and not just in my arm but throughout my entire body.

"It's hurting too much, isn't it?" asked the guy who was staring at me quite intensely

"Do you know why is that?" I asked instead of answering him straight away

"I don't but Markus does. He has been waiting for you to wake up since you fainted in the woods. You took a long time, I must add" said the stranger werewolf quite frankly. He didn't seem dangerous at all like the other werewolves who followed Markus like lost puppies

"Well if Markus hadn't attacked me, I wouldn't have fainted in the first place. How long has it been anyway?" I asked with annoyed tone of voice. I really didn't like the fact that I was unconscious for a long time with Markus around me.

"It's been over two days since we brought you here. This is one of the mansions Markus loves to live in. It's not that far from Mystic Falls" except for his name the guy gave me all the necessary information about my whereabouts at the moment

"Can you please help me up?" I asked politely. He was being friendly towards me so there was no reason for me to be rude towards him

"Sure" he said and came over to help me

"You are a werewolf, right?" I couldn't help but ask as he helped me stand on my feet

"Yeah, why do you ask?" the guy asked curiously

"I just wanted to confirm my assumption. Anyway I guess it is forbidden for you to tell me your name" I said and the guy laughed a little

"I thought you wouldn't be interested in knowing my name. It's Samuel but I go by Sam" Sam really seemed like a nice guy. What is he doing with Markus? Or is he just acting nicely?

"I am Jacq but I guess you already know that" Sam nodded his head to that

"Markus would want to talk with you soon" my breath hitched as I heard that "Don't worry he won't hurt you again" said Sam in assuring voice

"Are you sure about that?" I asked obviously not trusting his words

"He needs you Jacq and as long as he needs you, Markus would never let any harm come to you" I had serious urge to roll my eyes at that when Sam said that

"Then why did he try to kill me in the woods back in Mystic Falls?" I asked curiously

"He wasn't trying to kill you. If he tried, you would be dead by now" said Sam but before I could ask anything else, another person appeared at the door of the room. The guy was older than Sam and he looked dangerous like other werewolves of Markus's pack. It made me wonder again how come Sam is with that evil werewolf. The other werewolf stared at me for a moment before he looked at Sam with cold gaze in his eyes

"Bring the girl to Markus immediately" Sam nodded his head obediently and the other werewolf walked away from the door with long strides. Sam looked back at me and I nodded my head to him, telling him without words that I am prepared to meet Markus, again. But I would be lying if I say I wasn't feeling fear a bit. Because the truth was that from inside I was scared as hell but I didn't let the fear be visible on my face. Sam and I started to walk a long corridor. He was helping me walk because I was feeling very weak to even stand properly on my own. Not to mention the pain was still there though it was lessening slowly.

"If you don't mind, can I ask you a question?" I couldn't help but ask Sam about him

"Go ahead;" came the only response from him

"Why are you with Markus? Because honestly, you don't seem evil to me at all" Sam smiled as I said that but there was sadness behind that small smile

"I don't exactly have a choice but to stick around Markus. I happen to be his grandson" said Sam and I almost choked on my own breath

"Grandson?" I asked while gaping at him openly

"Yeah, one of the many and you are right, I am not evil. Actually I hate to be here" I felt pity for Sam at the moment. Poor guy. He didn't ask to be with Markus.

"Why can't you just leave?" I asked but figured the answer to the question on my own "Markus will kill you if you leave his pack" I answered my own question and Sam just nodded his head

"We are here" announced Sam as we came in front of a huge closed door. Markus must be inside, waiting for me. God knows what he is going to do now. Sam held the door open for me. I took a deep breath before entering the room. When I got inside, I found it was actually a chamber with a huge bath tub in the middle of the room. The tub was almost half the size and depth of swimming pool actually. However, instead of water, the tub was filled with blood. I looked around the place again and realized how cold it was in there. It made me shiver unwillingly. Sam was standing right behind me but there was no sign of Markus in the room.

"Where is he?" I asked more to myself than to Sam. Before he could answer the question Markus himself entered the room through another door that was also in the room. Couple of other werewolves entered the chamber with him. Markus was wearing only a bathrobe. I hoped he isn't planning on bathing in front of me but then I realized that's exactly he was planning to do. I immediately grew uncomfortable.

"Jacqueline, I am very glad to see you standing again though you don't seem happy at all" said Markus with a cheerful voice. I had to gather up all my strength not to glare at him

"Well forgive me for not being happy about the fact that you almost killed me and I am still suffering from the pain that you inflected upon me" I said both bitterly and sarcastically. Markus only smirked at me as I said that

"Why would you think that I attacked you for killing you? I am sure I made myself clear in our previous conversation that I need you to protect Klaus. Your being dead wouldn't do the job for me" I frowned at Markus with confusion and curiosity as he said that

"Then why did you attack me?" I asked while trying to figure out the reason myself but came up with nothing logical

"Personally I had no wish to attack you but I needed a witch to put a spell on you and it required biting you in my wolf form. That's why I had to wait until full moon to take you in with me" explained Markus in casual tone of voice but I started to have a very bad feeling about it

"What kind of spell did you put on me?" I asked almost in a demanding voice that made Markus look at me sternly. I immediately lose my demanding attitude because I didn't want Markus to attack me again. Besides, I needed answers from him so not pissing him off was necessary.

"The spell is quite fascinating, dark but fascinating. You see I am well aware of the fact that you care about Klaus. So, it's expected that you would try everything to save Klaus even when I would need him to die for me. And with your help the originals might find a way to kill me as well. But as I don't want anything to happen to me before I could break the curse on me and also to save you the trouble of plotting my murder, I made a witch put a spell on you that tied your breathing with mine" I frowned at Markus with confusion. I didn't quite understand what he meant really.

"What do you mean by tied my breathing with yours?" Markus smirked at me evilly as I asked that

"Let me explain it to you properly," saying that Markus took off his bathrobe and got nude in front of me without hesitation. But I looked away immediately for the sake of decency. Markus stepped into the bathtub filled with blood. What the hell was he doing? I asked myself in my mind. Before I knew it Markus was drowning himself in blood. Of course he was holding his breath at the moment but why I suddenly started to feel strange. I soon realized that I was unable to breathe as well. I tried to inhale air but couldn't do it. I started to get what Markus meant earlier. I can't breathe if he is not breathing. It also means that if he ever dies, I will die along with him. And there are a lot of people out there who would protect him instead of killing him if it means that I will stay alive. Soon enough I started to crave for oxygen but I couldn't breathe in air in my lungs neither I was capable of exhaling. I fell on my knees and started struggling to breathe as if someone was forcefully drowning me in water and cut off my air supply. Sam was holding me but it wasn't helping me a bit. I was turning blue and was about to faint when Markus show me some mercy and got up from the water and started breathing again. I also immediately started breathing. I started to take in lungs full air.

"It seems you don't need any other explanation" said Markus enjoying my suffering sight mildly "One more warning for you Jacqueline. If you ever dare to break the spell on you, know that I will realize it immediately and I will start slaughtering people one by one in your precious town Mystic Falls" I could only stare at him as he said that. Markus looked at Sam then

"Take her back to Mystic Falls. She needs to keep my hybrid safe for me" Sam only nodded his head and picked me up from the floor. He practically carried me out of the chamber. I didn't know when Sam put me in a car and started driving towards Mystic Falls. I was too busy thinking about what the hell just happened. I definitely didn't expect something like that to happen with Markus. What am I going to do now?

**Third Person's POV **

Klaus finally found Finn. He was watching him walking down the sidewalk. However, he wasn't with their wicked mother like Klaus thought he would be. But Klaus decided to worry about Esther later. At the moment getting unlinked with his siblings was his main priority. Klaus jogged up to Finn with a smirk on his lips

"Hello Finn" the eldest son glanced at Klaus with distaste

"Hello Niklaus" said Finn as he kept walking at the same pace as if he didn't want to get away from Klaus as soon as possible "I have nothing to say to you" the original said calmly

"Well I am not here to chat but I will ask you one time though where's our mother" asked Klaus even though he knew Finn would never give him a proper answer to that question

"Gone to find another way to end our abominable lives" replied Finn quite smoothly "And when she does, I will sacrifice myself all over again"

"How fortunate I found you," said Klaus being humorous about what Finn just said "I require your assistance" said Klaus charmingly

"I have no wish to help you, only to see you dead" said Finn with a grin that hardly shows on his face

"Right well that's the thing. You see, you won't be able to see me dead because if I die then you die. So it's a wish unfulfilled" said Klaus still being humorous about it

"Oh bother someone else with you hollow charms Niklaus" said Finn getting annoyed now

"Why? When I can bother my big brother? I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls. I have a witch there who can help undo Esther's spell that linked us together" said Klaus walking side by side with his brother

"I have no wish to be unlinked" stated Finn firmly. Klaus blocked his way this time

"Again with the wishes…. Let me rephrase, you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for nine hundred years" said Klaus in a threatening way that would have worked on anyone. But Finn was hard to scare. However, with help from Rebekah, Klaus managed to bring Finn back to Mystic Falls where Sage was already waiting up for him. Sage didn't believe it at first that Finn really wanted to die in his mother's ritual. That he didn't even think about her. To say the least Sage was heartbroken by Finn's actions when he promised her that they would live together forever before he came to Mystic Falls for the first time after waking up. After a long time argument and lots of apologies, Finn and Sage decided to get out of Mystic Falls as soon as possible and start living their lives together like they wanted to since they were humans. Klaus had already taken blood from Finn and the couple was about to leave when someone unexpected entered the mansion.

**Jacqueline's POV**

Sam dropped me at the Mikaelson mansion. He also said he would be around the town because Markus ordered him to keep an eye on me as well. I had been thinking the whole way about what happened and what I am suppose to do now? After thinking a lot I made a decision. I decided to do something that I already knew I would plan on doing in the end of my inner argument. And I decided to not tell anyone about the spell that Markus put on me. And I will definitely not tell anyone that if they kill Markus in anyway, I will die along with him. Markus needs to die or he will kill everyone I love and care about sooner or later. Besides, we needed to stop him before he finds out about Prince Erik's location and manages to break the curse on him. Klaus will die on the ritual field and others will be killed later for sure. All of those fatalities can be prevented from happening if we succeed in killing Markus. And to make everyone willing to kill Markus, I have to keep my linking with the werewolf a secret until the end of my life and Markus's as well.

I have decided to keep it a secret from the originals as well. Klaus might not care about me but Elijah certainly would. He would immediately start looking for another way to end Markus without risking my life. And if Amelia finds out about this latest change she will never kill Prince Erik. Besides, how long it's gonna take for half of the town to learn about it. Then no one would even think about killing Markus. Moreover, if someone still wishes to end Markus after knowing that I will die too, more than one person would stop it from happening right away. Now, I can't let that happen, can I? So, I have decided to keep my lips zipped up. When the world would get rid of Markus for good, everyone one would find out about me immediately. They will first curse me for betraying them again, cry for me for leaving them but slowly they are gonna get over it and move on with their lives. And I will be back to where I really belong, in a grave. And hopefully I won't come back again.

When I entered the mansion I found Finn and Sage there. It seemed that they were leaving. Finn probably didn't know what happened with me so he didn't look shocked at all however both Rebekah and Klaus were looking at me with wide eyes. Obviously they were extremely shocked to see me there when I was supposed to be Markus's prisoner

"Jacq" gasped Rebekah. It seemed that she couldn't believe her eyes that I was actually standing there. And if I am correct, she was kind of relieved to see me again.

"I know you guys must be wondering how come I am here when Markus took me away. Well he let me go" I said as I slowly walked closer to where everyone was standing

"What do you mean, Markus took you away?" asked Finn confirming my assumption that he didn't know anything that had happened in past two days after Esther tried to kill the originals.

"It's a long story Finn. I will tell you some other time" before I could say anything else Sage spoke up

"Well we are leaving town so you might not get another chance to speak with him" I was about to stop them from leaving town because there is no one out there to kill him this time. Unlike in the show I didn't miss to burn the sign board made out of white oak wood. Besides, after what happened with Esther, I don't think anyone would dare to think about killing an original without proper weapon in possession. But I understood that Sage was determined to get Finn out of Mystic Falls as soon as possible. And it's probably for the best for them

"Right, well I will text him the story then. And Sage, please try to change his self loathing attitude a bit. It will get him killed one day and only you can prevent that from happening" though that one day was supposed to be today but I didn't bother mentioning that to her.

"I will never let anything happen to him" said Sage with strong determination "But how do you know who I am?" she asked with curiosity

"I heard about you from Damon. You were his mentor once, weren't you?" well Sage was more than a mentor to Damon and did a lot of things with him apart from teaching him how to be a good vampire but I didn't dare mentioning them in front of Finn. He definitely wouldn't like to know about Sage's past with Damon. However when I glanced at Rebekah and Klaus from the corner of my eyes, I found them trying to hide their smirks. I shook my head inwardly at them.

"Right, we better leave now" Sage rushed Finn out of the mansion. Clearly she feared that I would spill things about her and Damon that would upset her true love. But I wasn't that evil. Unfortunately she didn't know that. After Sage and Finn left, I turned my attention to Rebekah and Klaus. They again had serious looks on their faces

"Would you mind telling us what exactly happened?" asked Klaus with carelessness in his voice that I could tell was absolutely unreal. Rebekah scowled at Klaus for his mean attitude towards me but the hybrid didn't pay any attention to that.

"Look, all Markus wants from me is that I protect you and keep you safe from death. So, obviously he couldn't imprison me. Actually he never planned on doing it in the first place" Klaus and Rebekah both frowned at me with confusion

"Then why did he took you away and kept you with him" asked Rebekah with concern in her voice that I didn't fail to notice even though she was trying to hide it

"Markus just wanted to make sure that I follow his orders properly" I said smoothly. I was wearing a black jacket so the originals couldn't see the bandage on my arm where Markus bit me. I was thankful that they stopped interrogating me about Markus easily. I thought it would be harder to convince them that everything was okay and under control.

"I guess you are not unlinked yet and you need Bonnie's help to perform the spell for you" I stated confidently knowing that's what Klaus needed at the moment, get unlinked with his siblings.

"Yes, actually I was on my way to collect the witch" said Klaus with raised eye brows and a wise look on his face. I rolled my eyes at him openly

"I will get her for you. Bonnie will be more willing to perform the unlinking spell if I ask her to do it" Klaus started considering the idea as I said that but later disagreed

"I don't think the Bennett Witch would willingly help you this time as you deliberately let Damon turn her mother into a vampire and did nothing about it when you most certainly could have stopped it from happening" I sighed heavily at the reminder of that event

"Look just let me try once, if I fail then you can work your charms on her anytime" I said with tired tone of voice clearly not wanting to argue further with Klaus. Besides, I wanted to apologize to her for what happened because in all the chaos she is the only one who lost something, her mother. Because by now I am sure Abby has bailed out on Bonnie again. I could have stopped it but I didn't and I will keep feeling guilty about it until I say sorry to her for that. Klaus again considered my offer and agreed this time. I was standing on the porch of Bonnie's house after fifteen minutes. I knocked on the door and hoped that she is in there. After a few moments Bonnie opened the door. She was surprised to see there of course. And by the look on her face, I could tell that she was crying. Why no one was here to comfort her? Where is Jamie? May be Bonnie asked everyone to leave her alone for a while

"Can I come in?" I asked feeling quite awkward all on a sudden. Bonnie nodded her head and stepped aside to let me in. I had no idea how to begin with what I wanted to say to her

"Is everything alright Jacq?" asked Bonnie to break the unnerving silence between us. I didn't answer that question however took in a deep breath and started talking

"Bonnie, I know that I can't ask you to forgive me for what I did to you and your mom. I could have stopped everything from happening but I didn't. And I have no idea how to make it up to you either. So, if you want to punish me in any way, please do it. I don't want to feel guilty anymore, please…." the next thing I knew Bonnie was hugging me tightly. I hugged her back right away

"It's not you who needs to feel guilty for what happened, Jacq. You warned me and everyone else about Esther but we didn't listen to you. It's absolutely my fault that mom turned into a vampire. Only if I hadn't opened the coffin, none of this would have happened in the first place" Bonnie began to cry as she kept blaming herself for whatever happened. She didn't even say anything about Elena's part in all this not to mention that Damon and Stefan supported Elena the entire time. I didn't say anything about that though and kept consoling Bonnie. After Bonnie calmed down enough I decided to talk to her about unlinking the originals

"Bonnie I know that you are going through a rough time but I really need you to do something for me" Bonnie agreed immediately as I explained to her why we needed the originals unlinked right away. Esther never broke the bloodlines so it's very important that the originals stay alive no matter what. I returned to the Mikaelson mansion with Bonnie this time. Klaus smirked at us as he saw me entering the living room with Bonnie.

"Well you proved me wrong again Jacq. I guess I really need to stop underestimating you" said Klaus as he approached us with long strides.

"Listen to me Klaus, Bonnie is helping you on her own and willingly, so no threatening loved ones and absolutely no putting pressure on her. Are we clear?" I asked with dead serious voice. Klaus narrowed his eyes at me but agreed anyway

"Fair enough" he said bitterly before leading us into another room. Rebekah was there and unlike last time she wasn't busy with slicing and dicing Damon with a knife. So I guess nothing like previous time happened between them.

"Let's get started. The sooner they are unlinked the better" I said as Bonnie and I settled on the couch. Bonnie started to study the spell and I started to get bored. I began thinking about what I need to do in order to keep everyone from finding out the secret I am keeping at the moment. Suddenly I remembered about Uncle John while I was thinking. I haven't heard anything about him after coming back in town.

"Bonnie, do you know anything about Uncle John?" I asked interrupting her in her study

"You mean about his homicidal alter ego. Yeah, I know about that. He tried to kill Meredith yesterday. I gave Elena herbs that would help keep his dark side buried. She and Stefan are looking after him now" I took in all the information that Bonnie gave me about Uncle John. The situation was similar to how it was with Alaric in the show. I decided to go talk more about it with Meredith. I looked at Bonnie with hopeful eyes

"Bonnie would you be alright if I go out for a while. I really need to talk to Meredith" Bonnie thought for a moment before nodding her head. Besides, Klaus wouldn't dare to hurt her moreover he would protect her as long as he needs her to perform the unlinking spell.

"Just don't take too long" said Bonnie obviously she didn't want to stay alone in the mansion

"I will be back before you know it" saying that I walked out of the room but bumped into Rebekah right away. By the look on her face I knew she had something going on in her mind

"I am bored so I am coming along with you" stated Rebekah strongly. I shrugged my shoulders at her nonchalantly

"Sure, why not?"

Rebekah and I reached the hospital in no time. Fortunately Meredith was work free at the moment. She was surprised to see me and Rebekah at the hospital but understood right away that we were there to see her.

"Jacq, what are you doing here?" she asked casually while eying Rebekah with more curiosity

"I heard you were attacked yesterday by Uncle John" Meredith nodded to that while flinching at the thought of almost getting killed

"His mind really isn't in a good condition Jacq. Even after taking off the resurrecting ring, he kept changing" I guess the situation here is a bit worse than how it was in the show with Alaric

"Then why he isn't at the hospital. Why did you discharge him?" Meredith sighed heavily as I asked her that. Clearly she didn't like the idea of John out of the hospital as well

"I had to; Elena said she can take care of him with Stefan and Bonnie's help" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that only if Elena and Stefan knew what they were dealing with.

"Where is the ring?" I asked Meredith

"You weren't in town, so I gave it to Elena" great, another good news. I have to get the ring from Elena and destroy it before Esther gets her hands on it. In the show Esther turned Alaric into a vampire to kill all the originals. It is highly possible that she is going to turn John Gilbert into a vampire this time to do the job for her. And considering the condition of Uncle John, he is already beyond saving from this alter ego personality curse. I told Meredith and Rebekah about this and they too got worried

"What should we do now?" asked Rebekah and I was also thinking about the exact same thing. By the look on Meredith's face, she was thinking the same thing as well. After considering everything, I came up with one possible solution for John Gilbert

"We have to kill him before Esther could turn him into a vampire hunter"

**AN: This is it for now. Hope the chapter didn't disappoint you too much. I will try to rewrite it and the next chapter will come out soon. Please read and review. Love you all :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Hey everyone, I finally came up with another chapter. Thanks to each and everyone from the bottom of my heart for your lovely reviews. Honestly your reviews are the only thing that makes me happy right now. Lets start with the story first...**

**Chapter 36: Histories and Heartbreaks **

If anyone had told me just a week ago that Rebekah, Meredith and I were going to sit together at the Grill and discuss all the ways of getting John Gilbert killed, I would have burst out in laughter right away but now that's exactly what was happening at the moment. Rebekah and I wanted the same thing, which is rid Uncle John from his cursed life and let him rest in peace. Though we both wanted it done but in different ways. Rebekah obviously just wanted to wring John's neck and kill him or rip his heart out in a blink of an eye but I wanted it to happen in a more sensitive way of course. I wanted to talk to Uncle John first, explain him properly why he can't live longer. I had a feeling that John Gilbert would choose to die himself for well being of others and most importantly Elena's. He embraced death in the show at the end of the season two because there was no other way for Elena to live a happy human life. May be if I could make Uncle John understand the situation then he would willingly volunteer his murder and no one would have to feel guilty for doing it.

The differences between mine and Rebekah's decisions were getting us involved in a heated argument. Meredith on the other hand had no say in it. She knew that John Gilbert was beyond saving and she just wanted his sufferings to end, no matter how.

"What if he doesn't want to die? What then? We will have to forcefully kill him anyway" said Rebekah, trying hard to convince me to let her go and kill John Gilbert this instant

"May be you are right. We might need to do something bad after all but not until I talk to Uncle John first. He has the right to know exactly why we want him dead all on a sudden. And you never know; he may co-operate with us. I am not sure but all I know is that I have to try" I wasn't going to change my mind about this but Rebekah was too stubborn to accept it as well

"He is just a pathetic human Jacq. You are giving him too much importance than he deserves. Besides, wasn't he supposed to die a long time ago? John Gilbert has already lived longer than he was supposed to. Let's not make this any more complicated and just kill him off quickly" Rebekah argued back like previous times. I couldn't help but glare at her this time

"Rebekah, will you please let me handle this. And for your kind information John Gilbert isn't a pathetic human. He sacrificed his life for saving his daughter when Elena simply hated him. Not many people could do that. I know what I am doing" thankfully Rebekah didn't argue back to me this time. Probably she had nothing to say. Her silence told me that she has decided to let me do my job but obviously Rebekah was far from being happy about it.

"Jacq, what have you decided to do about Elena and Jeremy?" asked Meredith who was silent for the entire time since Rebekah and I started arguing with each other "I mean sure they don't like John much but he is their family. Elena may not see him as her father but she seems to care about him. I don't think Elena or Jeremy would let us kill him so easily"

"That's not a problem. We won't tell anyone about it until John Gilbert is dead" stated Rebekah simply as if that's the most obvious thing to do in this situation. But I understood what Meredith was thinking and I got worried about it as well. Even if we do manage to finish off John without letting anyone know but what will happen after his death. Everyone would start hating us, me mostly for doing that. And it's highly possible that things would get nastier afterwards. I have already made a mistake by not stopping Damon from turning Abby into a vampire. I really didn't want one more blame on me. It seemed that I have to talk to Elena too which I already knew that it wouldn't be a very pleasant conversation. I just hope she would understand me.

**Third Person's POV **

"Bonnie, we are starting to worry about you. Call me back or call Caroline. Just call someone please" Elena left another voice mail for Bonnie. She and others have no idea where Bonnie suddenly disappeared to. Elena approached Caroline and Matt who were talking about John Gilbert

"Are you sure Mr. Gilbert would recover soon if he takes Bonnie's herbs regularly?" Matt asked Caroline with interest. Almost everyone in town was worried about John Gilbert considering the situations he created in past two days. He was an official homicidal maniac at the moment since he almost murdered Meredith Fell. Sheriff Forbes wasn't locking him up only because Stefan and Elena explained to her that it's entirely supernatural and John can't be helped if locked up in a cellar. And they swore to take full responsibility of John Gilbert. Besides, he was a victim of something supernatural. He didn't deserve to be punished. Before Caroline could answer Matt properly Elena came over to them and asked

"Is it weird that Bonnie's not returning my calls?" Elena had a feeling that something was going on and that spiked up her concern for Bonnie more. Caroline and Matt didn't have an answer to that question. However when Matt looked away from the girls, his eyes fell on someone which got him both shocked and curious at the same time

"Is it weird that Isobel is back in town and standing in the middle of town's square?" asked Matt making Elena and Caroline look at Isobel too

"I thought she would never come back again. I mean now that Ric is married with Jenna, she got nothing left here" said Elena, her voice clearly gave away that she wasn't happy to see Isobel in Mystic Falls again.

"May be she came here to see Katherine. They are besties, aren't they? Or perhaps you" Caroline said the last part slowly and regretted immediately because Elena shot her a glare which was quite unlikely of her.

"Why would Isobel come to see me? She left town without saying a word to me when I had finally decided to give her a chance. She doesn't care for me Caroline…. She just likes to play with people and their feelings" said Elena as much bitterly as possible. Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her however Caroline couldn't help but say something about it

"I think you are wrong Elena. May be she is just unable to express her true feelings for you. I have heard from a reliable source that she loves you more than anyone else, even herself. She can even die to keep you safe. After all she gave birth to you Elena" Caroline thought her little speech would have an impact on her best friend but Elena didn't change her opinion about Isobel moreover got angry on Caroline for saying all those things

"And I guess this reliable source is Jacq" said Elena sternly "Caroline, stop believing everything Jacq says so blindly. She doesn't really care about us, not even about Damon. Honestly I think she doesn't love him anymore either. The originals are who she actually cares about. If Jacq really cared about us, she would have stopped Elijah from kidnapping me and never let Abby turn into a vampire. Bonnie lost her mother again because of that. Jacq knew everything from beforehand…..everything that happened that night but she did nothing to stop it. If you still want to believe that Jacq gives a damn about us then I am sorry to say this but you are up for great disappointment Caroline… And I can't trust her anymore, not after what happened" Elena started panting heavily as if she was running for hours now. Both Matt and Caroline were looking at Elena with unreadable expression in their eyes. Inwardly they couldn't believe that Elena was speaking so bitterly about Jacqueline. Matt blamed it all on the problems that Elena was going through at the time because of John. Caroline on the other hand felt a bit pissed off at Elena for being like this however she stopped herself from saying anything about that. But Caroline did say something brilliant

"I know Elena that Jacq is being distant from us lately and dealing with the originals more than she should but you remember how you doubted Jacq once before at the time of breaking the hybrid curse. You regretted not trusting her for a long time. Don't repeat the same mistake again" this time Elena had nothing to say and it actually made her think about her opinion involving Jacqueline for a second time. Matt felt that he should do something to dissolve the tension between them

"We should inform Stefan or Damon about Isobel. They would find out why exactly she is back in Mystic Falls this time"

**Jacqueline's POV **

I found out that Uncle John was locked up in the Gilbert house. Thankfully no one else was there except for him when I arrived there. However, I found it very irresponsible as well. How could they leave Uncle John all alone in such state? He was not only dangerous for others but himself as well. So much for taking care of a person who possessed alter ego homicidal personality, I scoffed darkly and shook my head to myself thinking that. Rebekah couldn't enter the house as she was never invited in before and I no longer a Gilbert so I couldn't invite her inside either. Having no other choice Rebekah had to wait up for me outside while I entered the house. Soon I found Uncle John in the room where once Jenna stayed before her marriage. He was sleeping peacefully at the moment. John Gilbert, no longer wearing the resurrecting ring, he actually looked quite helpless and vulnerable to me. Even though I didn't want to but I had to wake him up so that we could talk

"Uncle John…. Uncle John" he snapped open his eyes suddenly. For a second I actually got scared. What if he was not Uncle John at the moment and in his killing mode? I even considered running out of the room but then he looked at me and got surprised. There were no traces of him being a killer at the moment and I visibly relaxed because of that

"Jacqueline, what are you doing here?" he asked still very surprised about my sudden presence there

"I came to see how you are doing Uncle John. Are you feeling alright?" I asked with genuine concern

"Well, I would be lying to you if I say I am perfectly fine" replied John and silence fell over us for a moment "How are you Jacqueline? I heard you were out of town" asked Uncle John breaking the silence between us

"I am fine. It's you who I am worried about" I said truthfully. I had no idea how am I gonna tell him that he needs to die or something worse will happen to him. Uncle John sighed heavily before speaking up again

"Jacqueline, I am so sorry. I don't even know what else I could say. I don't exactly remember what happened but Dr. Fell told me that I tried…. to kill you…. I am really sorry for that. I had no idea what got into me. Please, if you could forgive me for that….. I would be very grateful to you" I never thought John Gilbert could be so soft and sensitive, not to mention emotional. The pity I was feeling for him just a while ago, it increased even more. This whole thing was getting harder with each passing minute. How could I see him dead without breaking down myself?

"There is nothing to forgive Uncle John. It's me who should apologize to you. If I had warned you about the ring before, you wouldn't be like this in the first place" and I really meant what I said. Lately I realized that I definitely should have warned them about the rings from beforehand and it was making me very guilty that I didn't.

"Well, Elena thinks that I can be saved. Bonnie is giving me some herbs with horrible taste but I know there is no hope for me now. I have read about Samantha Gilbert recently. Sooner or later I will kill myself like her. I hope for sooner because I am a danger for people around me, even for Elena" I had a feeling that after knowing exactly how dangerous he was for Elena, Uncle John would never want to live anymore. And I was right about that. It was time for me to tell Uncle John about his possible future. Because if I can't tell him now then I will never be able to tell him again

"Uncle John, there is something you need to know" saying that I started telling him how Esther could turn him into a vampire hunter and connect his life with Elena's. How it could get Elena killed or turn her into a vampire. I also told him about his ring that Esther used to make an ultimate weapon in the show. Thank god there wasn't any white oak stake left this time for Esther to use. After hearing everything out Uncle John made a decision that I already knew he would take

"We can't let that happen" he stated at once "I will die before Esther could get to me" I sighed heavily in sadness as he said that

"Uncle John, would you believe me if I tell you that if I had another way to cure you, I would have never let you die?" I asked as I really wanted to hear out what he has to say about that

"Of course Jacqueline, you saved me once before. I know this is very hard for you to do but it needs to be done dear" I could do nothing else but nod my head to him

"But Elena would never agree with us. She won't understand it" I stated the obvious. We all know how stubborn Elena could be when she wants to

"I will talk to her, make her understand. Just bring her to me" said John and I agreed with it immediately because it will be best for the situation if Uncle John himself talks to Elena about this.

"I will come back soon" I said and walked out of the house in search for Elena. She should be at the Grill at this time. I hoped so. The sooner I find her the better.

**Third Person's POV**

Five blood lines finally separated on a wooden table. Bonnie Bennett successfully unlinked the originals. And the good thing was that this time no one died among the originals. Klaus was more than pleased at the moment. He was actually smiling widely at Bonnie, feeling impressed at the young witch. And even though Bonnie was feeling weak from inside because of doing such a complicated strong spell, she stood her ground firmly with head high.

"Well done Bonnie. You have actually managed to awe me with you impressive magical skills this time. But then again I have always known that you were a very powerful witch. All you need is properly nourishment and practice" Klaus tried to flatter Bonnie but sadly his charms didn't work on the young witch. She kept staring at him with hard and cold gaze

"I have done what I came here to do. I would like to leave now" said Bonnie strongly. She was worried about Jacqueline. Jacq told Bonnie that she would return to her soon but it's been three hours since Jacq left the Mikaelson manor. Where possibly could she go? Did something bad happen while Bonnie was lost in studying the spell? Klaus didn't even let her receive her calls so Bonnie had no idea what the hell was going on out there. She needed to get out of the place fast and find out what was going on with everyone and if someone was in trouble especially Jacqueline.

"Okay love, I have no wish to make you feel like a prisoner here. Let me show you the way out" said Klaus over politely after staring at Bonnie for a while. He got what he wanted and that's all that mattered. Bonnie almost sighed in relief when Klaus easily agreed on letting her go. She seriously thought Klaus could suddenly decide to take revenge on her for desiccating him all those months ago. And, as they spent such a long time together without any other company around them and especially without Jacq around them, the thought of getting tortured by Klaus crossed Bonnie's mind several times already. They were almost near the main door of the mansion when Bonnie's cell phone went off suddenly. Bonnie was thinking of calling everyone herself after getting out of there.

"Go on, pick it up" urged Klaus to receive the call. Bonnie checked the ID and found that it was Stefan

"It's Stefan" informed Bonnie to Klaus understanding that the hybrid was interested in knowing who was calling her.

"Ah, my former best friend, I really miss him honestly" said Klaus faking seriousness and Bonnie shook her head inwardly at that. She received the call before the ringing could end

"Hey Stefan" said Bonnie and she heard Stefan sighing in relief. She realized that everyone must have been worried sick about her

"Bonnie, where are you? Are you alright?" asked Stefan with worry in his voice that even Klaus was able to hear of course. It made him smirk to himself, seeing Stefan's concern for the Bennett witch. Back in old days when Stefan was a full blown ripper, he cared about nothing. Not even his own life.

"I am fine Stefan. Is everything alright? You sound worried" inquired Bonnie while tensing up

"Bonnie, something happened" came from Stefan and Bonnie's heart skipped a beat as she heard that. Even Klaus got curious at the moment

"What happened; Stefan?" asked Bonnie feeling scared of what she might hear. Her heart beat spiked up suddenly

"Isobel killed John Gilbert" both Bonnie and Klaus were shocked to hear that. Klaus hid his feelings well but Bonnie didn't bother with that. She gasped loudly

"What are you saying? Isobel? When did she even come back in town?" asked Bonnie pacing in the room, being restless all on a sudden

"We had an encounter with her just a while ago. Isobel told us that she came into town hearing about John from her informers. When she came here, Isobel over heard Jacq, Rebekah and Meredith talking about killing John at the Grill… after that she went to John to alert him but she told us that he begged her to kill him himself. I don't know if she was telling us the truth… Isobel also told us that she too found it necessary to kill John after hearing out something that she didn't quite explain to us. All she told us that it is best for Elena" Stefan sighed heavily after finishing the explanation

"So John Gilbert is no more" asked Bonnie again for confirmation. Now she understood why Jacq wasn't here when she was supposed to come back within an hour.

"Yeah and Isobel also left town again, for good probably" said Stefan and wondered if Bonnie knew something about why Isobel thought it was necessary to kill John Gilbert. Obviously Rebekah, Meredith and Jacqueline knew the reasons too and Stefan, Damon and Alaric the three of them were planning on going out to look for them right away. But they needed to take care of Elena first who was in a mess at the moment

"How is Elena? Is she alright?" asked Bonnie biting her bottom lip and knowing what her best friend must be going through at the time. John Gilbert was after all Elena's family and she definitely didn't want him dead.

"She needs you Bonnie. Caroline and Amelia are here with her but if you could come to her-" Bonnie spoke up before Stefan could finish

"Of course, I want to be with her right now, Stefan. I am on my way" saying that Bonnie ended the call. She almost forgot that Klaus was standing right there

"Well this is something interesting now, isn't it?" said Klaus in a very Klaus like way. Bonnie didn't hesitate to glare at Klaus this time

"Have you anything to do with it?" Bonnie asked rudely while narrowing her eyes at Klaus

"What makes you think that I have involvement in John Gilbert's murder?" asked Klaus making an innocent face that angered Bonnie even more. She didn't waste any more time there and walked out of the Mikaelson mansion fast with long strides. Aside from comforting Elena at the moment, Bonnie needed to inform the others that she already unlinked the originals. And she wondered why Jacqueline would want John Gilbert dead? Bonnie hoped to get answers to the questions before it drives her crazy.

**Jacqueline's POV**

Rebekah took another gulp from the bottle of Bourbon that she compelled a bartender at the Grill to give us. Rebekah and I were at the falls of the town, sitting lazily on her car bonnet. I was moaning Uncle John's death and Rebekah was giving me company which was quite unlikely of her. Of course she wasn't giving me comforting speech but her mere being with me at the moment was enough to surprise me and I appreciated that a lot.

Things happened quite differently than I thought. The last hour was full of unexpected turns of events. When I walked out of the Gilbert house in search for Elena, I bumped into Isobel which was very shocking. I found out that Isobel overheard us at the Grill while Meredith, Rebekah and I were talking about killing John Gilbert. I wasn't surprised though when Isobel told me that she wanted to help us out with the situation. However, when I told her that Uncle John wanted to talk to Elena and tell her everything before we make a move and that I agreed to it too, Isobel went against me immediately. She didn't want Elena to interfere. Before I knew it, Isobel killed John Gilbert and left me with his dead body. That sudden move from Isobel really shook me that moment. I really didn't want it to happen like that. I was unable to even fulfill Uncle John's last wish of talking to Elena for the last time. I definitely didn't feel good about that but there was nothing I could do about it.

Rebekah forced me to leave the house knowing that if anyone found me with John Gilbert's dead body; I would end up in a caller immediately. I had no other choice but to leave Uncle John like that. After getting out of the Gilbert house for the second time, suddenly I didn't want to stay around people anymore. I didn't even want to go back to the Mikaelson mansion even though I knew Bonnie must be waiting up for me there. Rebekah understood that I wanted to be somewhere where I didn't have to think about anything for a while. She dragged me near the falls of the town where it's always calm and peaceful. Even though I didn't want to think about anything at the moment, I couldn't help but wonder what everyone's reaction must be after seeing John Gilbert's dead body. I bet they would be very shocked at first and if they find out about my involvement in that, they would get very angry as well. I sighed heavily at the thought, making Rebekah glance at me

"How long have you planned on moaning his death Jacq, you knew this was going to happen" said Rebekah with emotionless voice. Obviously she didn't give it a damn about John Gilbert's death and I wasn't expecting her to either

"Yeah, I knew this was going to happen but that doesn't mean I am not allowed to feel bad about it. I should have stopped Isobel, and let Uncle John talk to Elena as he wished to" I said sadly, that was what bothering me the most.

"You know, you could have done nothing against Isobel" Rebekah stated the obvious smoothly

"Well that's what I have to say to myself now, and hope that it will lessen my guilt a bit" I said and Rebekah bluntly rolled her eyes at me

"You and your guilty conscious Jacq, honestly you will do better without it" said Rebekah and I couldn't help but scoff at her

"You speak as if you never felt guilty for killing anyone" Rebekah wanted to snap at me and say no to that but we both knew that that would be nothing but a lie, so she remained quiet about it.

"It's best for us vampires, if we don't care about anyone but ourselves" said Rebekah after a while

"Yeah, I have heard that motto before" I took the bottle of Bourbon from Rebekah and gulped down some liquid from it as I stood on my feet in order to pace a little "Tell me something, how can vampires fall in love with someone, when they are so scared of caring for anyone but themselves. I know you fell in love with Stefan in Chicago when you didn't care much about anything else but having a good time. Seriously how does it work?" I asked curiously. Rebekah sighed heavily while thinking about something in her mind

"I don't know how it works for other vampires but when I met Stefan, I had to fall in love with him because he made me feel alive after a long time. The way Stefan loved me; it reminded me of someone whom I fell in love with before him" well that really surprised me. I didn't know Rebekah had another lover apart from Stefan.

"Who was he?" I asked with mild interest. Rebekah sighed heavily and for a second I thought she won't answer me but she did thankfully

"His name was Alexander. I met him in the 12th century. Nik, Elijah and I were living in Italy that time. I fell in love with Alexander and I even wanted to marry him but-" I knew immediately that something bad must have happened to him "Nik killed him for daggering us. I was heartbroken for a long time because of that" I frowned in confusion as Rebekah said that. Her eyes were twinkling with tears at the moment.

"But how did Alexander get the daggers?" I asked Rebekah curiously and also felt sad for her

"Alexander was member of a group of highly powerful vampire hunters called the brotherhood of the five. They were the ones who actually made those daggers that Elijah has in his possession right now" Rebekah paused for a moment "I don't want to talk about it anymore" she declared and I nodded my head. I understood that it must be a very touchy subject to talk about for Rebekah as she was on the verge of shredding tears. I didn't want to pain her anymore. However, I sure got interested in the history of the daggers and the brotherhood of the five. Nothing like this was mentioned in the show as much as I remember. May be it was another of the things that were created with the changes I made into this world. I will find out about it more but definitely not from Rebekah. I could always ask Klaus, Elijah or Kol about this particular history. Suddenly remembering Kol, I couldn't help but ask Rebekah about his past. I have no idea about his life for last one thousand years including the time he was locked up in a coffin.

"Kol told me the night Markus attacked us that Klaus daggered him while you all were living in New Orleans. And Klaus did it for nothing. I didn't believe Kol but I don't have any idea either what must have happened between him and Klaus. You must know all about it" I indirectly hinted Rebekah that I was curious about it and interested in knowing the truth. Rebekah sighed heavily before speaking up again. It seemed that she actually appreciated the change of topic.

"I am not surprised that Kol lied to you about why he was daggered by Nik. He never talks about it neither he wants anyone but his siblings to know about what really happened all those years ago" I was disappointed to hear that

"So, you can't tell me about it either" I was really hoping to know why Klaus daggered Kol in the first place

"I can, if you promise not to tell Kol about it" my face lit up again immediately

"Don't worry Rebekah. I won't tell anyone. And you know I am very good at keeping secrets" I was trying hard not to look over eager about this. Rebekah thankfully decided to tell me

"The end of the nineteenth century was the worst time for Kol. As you already know, we were living in New Orleans at that time. When the rest of the family was worried about Mikael hunting us down, Kol was being carefree like always and living life to the fullest. No one realized when he got involved with a girl named Serene. She was what you call these days, an escort. The reason she caught Kol's eyes at first was because unlike the other girls of that time, Serene didn't fear Kol when she found out what he really is" a vampire, an original one to be more specific, I said in my mind

"The more Kol met her, the more serious he started to get about Serene. I met her in person quite a few times; the girl was really quite intriguing. She was full of questions about how it is being a vampire, being so powerful and immortal. She was in one word fascinated with vampirism" Rebekah paused for a little and I took the opportunity to ask her a question

"So, Kol fell in love with her eventually? But I thought he considered settling for mortals a great weakness for vampires" I asked curiously. This was another history TVD didn't show back in my world. I wonder how many mysteries are there that I am yet to know.

"I don't know if it was love between them because both of them denied being in love with the other. I knew why Kol denied his feelings for her because of his believe that vampires shouldn't be with mortals because sooner or later they are just gonna die but I didn't know why Serene was holding back. However, apart from admitting to be in love, they both were highly attracted towards each other. Kol didn't let anyone but him, touch her or spend time with her. Even Nik was sure that they are gonna end up together eventually" I always knew that Kol would be a possessive lover, if he ever loves anyone. What I didn't know is that he already fell in love with someone in his life. As much as I know him now, I am sure he was indeed in love with Serene. He just didn't have the gut to admit it.

"What separated them?" I asked with mild interest and Rebekah sighed out at that

"One day, Serene asked Kol to turn her. She wanted to become a vampire. Kol turned her without thinking much about it. Turning people wasn't a big deal for any of us. Only if Kol knew that turning Serene would put his own life in danger and ours as well" I frowned at Rebekah with confusion as she said that

"Why? What did she do?" how could a newly turned vampire, put the originals' life in danger

"Serene as a human seemed like any other normal girl, just with mild curiosity about vampires. What Kol didn't know that she had a rather dark side to her that she didn't reveal until she became a vampire. The darkness in her magnified to an extreme level, so much that Serene couldn't hide it anymore. She started killing people ruthlessly. The way she enjoyed torturing people even horrified me. Kol was ignorant about it but Nik started to get worried. He knew that if Serene kept drawing so much attention to the town, soon Mikael would find us out again.

Nik ordered Kol to control Serene or kill her. Kol chose to use compulsion on her because he wasn't ready to lose her so soon. However, when Kol tried to control Serene, she exposed him and the rest of the family to the people of the town. By the end of that night, the house we were all living in was burned to the ground and we were all exhausted from fighting and killing people to get them off our backs. To make the situation worse, Mikael came to pay us a visit. He tried to kill Nik but my brother managed to escape him with sheer luck. Mikael killed his favorite horse to send him a warning. Nik was scared and he turned his fear into rage and went impulsive. In his anger Nik killed Serene quite brutally. Kol obviously had a fight with Nik for that because he believed that Serene could have been controlled and didn't need to be killed off. Nik ended the fight between them by shoving a dagger in Kol's heart.

We left New Orleans right away and started running again as Mikael was hunting us down. We ended up in Chicago where I met Stefan. And you know what happened after that" finished Rebekah with a deep sigh

"Yeah, I know plenty about that" I said while saving all these information in my memory. I also figured how Kol so easily understood my fears of becoming a vampire and why he supported my remaining a human after hearing my monstrous history.

"You know Kol really likes you" Rebekah said all on a sudden. I simply nodded my head to that instead of being shocked about it

"I know….. I mean I am the only friend he got" I quickly added the second part to my answer

"Just to let you know, what you have with Kol, I don't see it as just friendship. It's more than that and you know it" said Rebekah confidently but I shook my head to that

"It's nothing more than friendship Rebekah. It shouldn't be anything but simply friendship" I said that more to myself than to her. Besides, knowing that I am with Damon, Kol would never fall in love with me and I don't want him to either because that would complicate things unnecessarily. Sure Kol flirts with me, a lot but he is not a lover boy type. And I definitely like him but I will never drag our relation further and think about be lovers. Even the mere thought didn't feel right to me.

"Deny your feelings all you want Jacq but you will find out soon how correct I am" said Rebekah with a smirk on her lips that I didn't like a bit because she was giving a strange knowing look as well. That day will never come Rebekah because I won't be here for long; I said that in my mind. I won't let a love triangle start with me when I am seriously considering giving up my love life entirely. I shouldn't even be with Damon as I am tied to Markus in a strange way. Strange because if he dies, I will die but it's not the other way around. If he had died with my death, I would have killed myself by now. Damon and I are on a break already and I am gonna make sure that the break doesn't end anytime soon.

"We should get back now" I said to Rebekah and told her indirectly that I wanted this particular conversation to end right away. Rebekah nodded her head and started to walk towards the driver's seat and I started to walk towards the passenger seat but before we could get inside the car, someone came there.

"Damon" I really didn't expect to see him so I was quite surprised

"We need to talk" he said with stern voice. I knew he wanted to talk to me without another company around us. I looked at Rebekah

"I will meet you back at the mansion" I said to her confidently. Rebekah looked between me and Damon for a moment then left in the car without saying another word. When she was out of earshot I turned to Damon who was staring at me with unblinking eyes

"I guess; you want to ask me about John Gilbert" I said assuming that but Damon had something else entirely in his mind

"I already found out why you wanted to kill John but that's not what I am here to talk about" I guess he found out everything from Meredith because Rebekah was with me the entire time

"I am listening" I said hiding the curiosity

"I want you to look me in the eye and tell me what you really feel for me now. Do you still love me? Or are you not in love with me anymore? Please Jacq, I need to know" to say the least I was stunned when Damon asked me that so bluntly and without any emotion. May be he was trying to be strong and hide his true feelings at the moment but it still felt weird to me. Besides, I never saw this coming so I was quite startled.

"Shouldn't I be asking you this, considering the fact that you are one who slept with someone else? Besides, why do you suddenly need to know if I still love you or not, what's going on?" I asked straight away coming to the point. Damon sighed out his frustration

"John Gilbert tried to kill you. You told this to everyone but me" as much as I remember I didn't announce it on the news. But I didn't bother telling him that

"I didn't tell you because I knew how you would have reacted to that. But what does it have to with my loving you?" I asked seriously not getting the point of this conversation. Damon took a deep breath before speaking up again

"I can't be with you like this Jacq. I am tired of not knowing what you are up to all the time. I know that you enjoy putting your life in danger but it's not funny for me, worrying about your life every moment of everyday. The fact that you are not telling me anything makes me feel like; you don't want me in your life anymore. So, if that's what the matter is, that you don't love me anymore and don't want to be with me anymore, just say it to me" just a while ago I was thinking about keeping Damon away from me but now I couldn't bring myself to break his heart

"I can't Damon. I can't say to you that I don't love you anymore because I still love you but it's also true that I can't be with you the way you want me to" I stated the truth at once but it didn't make Damon happy instead made him more frustrated

"That's it Jacq, I have enough of this. You need to make a decision right now. Either you choose to live with your free will or with me in which case there won't be any secret between us. You can't have both free will and me, not when you are so death prone because of that" I can't believe Damon was asking me to make such decision. How can he claim to love me and not want me to have my free will which is right of every sentient being? Sure I get myself in trouble all the time but I am happy with that because it's always my decision to get in a deadly situation. Like Sage said in the show, it's called living life to the fullest. And Damon didn't want that for me which I can't accept.

"How can you ask me to choose between you and my free will Damon? That's just selfish of you. What got into you Damon? You used to love me for the way I was and I am sure I am still like how I was when we started to fall in love with each other. How come you are so changed now Damon? Why are you so much against me for acting on my free will and please don't tell me it's because of my safety and life. It's something else, what is it?" I asked genuinely being confused and concerned about it. Damon is changed now. His love for me is also changed. Why? I didn't know that but something was up with him. I should have noticed it before. Damon however, didn't care about what I just said to him. He again pressured me for making a choice

"Jacq, just tell me your decision. I want to end this confliction between us today" well there was nothing to choose for me. What Damon was asking of me was impossible to do. Besides, he is better off without me

"I am not gonna give up my free will Damon. Not even for you" I clearly announced my decision to him. I thought he would look heartbroken hearing this but instead Damon looked enraged. Seriously what is wrong with him? I am not saying that I would love to see him sad and depressed but the way Damon was acting at the moment was quite unlikely of him even though he was Damon.

"Fine" he snapped at me angrily and walked away from there with long aggressive strides. I felt both hurt and relieved. Relieved because he didn't try to turn me into a vampire again and hurt for the rude behavior. But I guess I deserved that from Damon after putting him through hell for more than once. I always knew Damon as someone who doesn't give up easily on things, especially when it comes to getting love. I mean in the show Elena hardly returned his feelings but he didn't give up on her and stayed by her side no matter what. Damon and my, love life was never rainbows and sunshine but I liked it that way. And now that it seemed officially over, I started feeling the loss immediately. But I knew it was best for both Damon and I. I just hoped that Damon wouldn't turn off his humanity now and become a monster. I hoped for him to find an easy way to get over me. I however didn't need to work on getting over Damon because I already knew what was coming for me which is death.

**Third Person's POV**

Rebekah entered the Mikaelson mansion with a slow pace. She wasn't sure if she did a good thing by leaving Jacqueline all alone with Damon. He tried to hurt her once before what if Damon decides to turn Jacq again. But Rebekah was already far away from the falls and there was nothing she could do about it at the time. When Rebekah entered the living room, she found Nik grinning widely. He has just ended a conversation with someone over the phone. Rebekah frowned in confusion at first then asked in stern voice

"Why do you look so happy?" Klaus raised his eye brows at his sister

"What? I am not allowed to be happy" Rebekah rolled her eyes at him with annoyance

"I am not in the mood of playing games Nik" she snapped at Klaus kind of rudely "Just tell me what happened"

"Well the good news is that our brothers have already found the tomb of the original werewolf means Prince Erik" Rebekah was shocked to hear that, in a good way of course

"What do we have to do now?" asked Rebekah wanting to know desperately. Klaus smirked at his sister and said quite excitingly

"We need to begin the game of ending Markus"

**AN: That's it for now, more will come soon. I am not sure if TVD is going explain why Klaus daggered Kol anytime soon in the show so I had to made up my own story. Hope it made sense to you and fitted with the history. Please let me know, I can change that if it seems too out of place to you. Please read and review. I always look forward for your opinions. Love you all a lot :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: My wonderful readers, you are simply amazing. I don't know what else to say. I am very happy with your responses and reviews. Thank you very much for that. Let get on with the story first... **

**Chapter 37: Long List Of Troubles **

**Third Person's POV**

Alaric entered the boarding house looking anxious and worried. Just when he entered the living room Ric came face to face with Stefan. The younger Salvatore was helping himself with a glass of drinks mixed with a little bit of human blood. Stefan never stopped talking few drops of human blood every day since Katherine showed up in Mystic Falls a long time ago to make their lives a living hell. After all these times spent building resistance, it was safe to say that Stefan was well capable of handling human blood without turning into a full blown ripper. When Alaric showed up Stefan knew why the history teacher was here in the boarding house so early in the morning

"How is he?" inquired Alaric about Damon. Last night Damon created havoc after hearing Jacqueline's decision about their relation. It is not surprising that Damon didn't handle the blunt rejection from Jacq very well; actually it was expected of him. Though Damon was able to walk away from Jacqueline without creating any scene but after he returned to the boarding house, Damon started to get drunk and not just any kind of drunk but upset drunk. It is also nothing shocking that an upset drunk Damon always thinks about destruction either of himself or others. So, after enough pegs down Damon felt justified to end lives of a few useless humans to lessen his own misery and suffering. Fortunate for Damon, he found a group of pot smoking teenagers parting in the woods. Without a second thought he started ripping out their throats or hearts and fed on them with immense satisfaction.

After killing those teenagers, Damon started looking for more humans to kill. It seemed that he had turned off his humanity switch. But in reality, he didn't turn off anything. Damon was letting himself feel everything and moreover with heightened emotions. He was feeling every bit of the hurt feeling that the rejection caused him, also the pain and the anger that came along with it. However, Damon was confused about what hurt him the most, the fact that Jacqueline rejected his love so boldly or the fact that she refused to obey him and be submissive. It not only confused him but enraged Damon even more. If he was more careful Damon would have noticed that something was screwing up with his feelings and emotions. But with all the anger and rage he was feeling apart from hurt and pain, it was making him unable to think about anything.

Thankfully Rose came back in Mystic Falls that day and she was looking for Damon. Rose went out of town to spend some time with her old friends but she was missing her friends in Mystic Falls especially Damon, so she returned to visit them. Rose came across Damon when he was about to attack a woman in the parking lot of the grill. She successfully stopped Damon from creating a mess and dragged him back to the boarding house where Stefan was getting worried sick about his brother. One look at Damon and Stefan knew what he must be doing since he walked out of the house in drunken state. Stefan needed to put him under control and stop him from murdering any more locals. He had no choice but to vervain Damon and locked him up in the cellar. With Elena losing a family member and Damon being to destructive, Stefan was having a pretty hard time coping with everything. He was also torn up about who he should give more priority to, Damon or Elena because both needed him by their sides. But as Elena had Jenna, Alaric and rest of the group with her, Stefan stayed with Damon the rest of the night. Of course Rose was there and she informed Alaric about what happened with Damon as well. So the first thing in the morning Alaric came to see his drinking buddy and also to help Stefan baby sit Damon through the day.

"Damon is still out. I just hope when he wakes up, he won't be so destructive" said Stefan sipping from his drink

"I doubt that" Alaric spoke out his mind bluntly and Stefan knew he was right. It would be a miracle if Damon wakes up and be all cheerful. Stefan was worried how much pain Damon could endure before he shuts off his humanity.

"I don't know how to save him this time" said Stefan more to himself than to Alaric in a helpless tone of voice and sighed heavily. Stefan really didn't know how he could stop Damon from destroying himself over the heartbreak. He also wondered why Jacqueline was doing that do Damon. Why she was killing him like a slow poison? Stefan wanted answers but who to ask? Jacqueline would never tell him anything. He was unaware of Amelia's involvement. The rest of the group was as clueless as him. The only people who knew exactly what is going on are the originals but they wouldn't spill anything either. So in the end Stefan has no one who could possibly give him some answers

"Have you talked to Jacq?" asked Alaric carefully. He didn't know how Stefan was feeling about Jacqueline right now because last time he checked Elena was furious with her. Stefan only shook his head to that. Alaric didn't know how to start saying what he wanted to tell Stefan but he began anyway

"Jeremy is coming back to Mystic Falls… Elena called him back" said Alaric and Stefan nodded

"Yeah, Elena told me" he said casually and failed to see the worry in Ric's expression

"She is worried about Jeremy and so am I. You know he is still wearing the resurrecting ring and now that he is coming back to town which is full of hybrids right now, it wouldn't be safe for Jeremy to take off the ring either. I know Elena would be angry at me for saying this but I want to talk to Jacq and ask her if it's okay for Jeremy to wear the ring or is there any possibility that he would also possess an alter ego personality like John? Stefan everything that is happening right now with Jacq and the originals, I have a feeling that something dangerous is going on. We should find out about it before it's too late like last time" Alaric referred to the time when they were too late to save Jacq

"Besides, you want to know why Jacq is hurting Damon like this, don't you?" Stefan understood Alaric's concern for Jeremy and he wasn't mad that Ric wanted to talk to Jacq about that. Actually Stefan didn't know himself yet if he should be angry at Jacqueline for whatever happened. There is always an ulterior motivation behind everything she does and most of the time it's for their own good.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Stefan now quite interested in knowing what Alaric has in his mind about this certain matter

"I have heard that Jacq is staying with the originals right now and if I went to that mansion alone, Jenna would probably kill me if I make it out alive that is. So, I want you to come with me"

"And be your body guard" spoke up a third voice which belonged to none other than Rose "And then what? You two are going to force answers out of the originals. Forgive me for thinking you have finally lost it Ric" Rose then looked at Stefan "You will never be able to get anything out of them or Jacq if they don't want to tell you anything themselves. Why don't you ask Katherine? She always knows everything"

"We would if we could" said Stefan "Katherine is not in town. She left the minute Bonnie and Abby were able to open up the magically sealed coffin. Who knows where she is right now but nowhere near Mystic Falls for sure"

"Look there is no other option but to go to Klaus's mansion and meet Jacqueline there" said Alaric more confidently this time

"No, Ric…. Rose is right. They will never tell us anything. We need to find out another way to make them spill all the secrets they are keeping" said Stefan while thinking of a possible way

"Well in my opinion Rebekah would be easier to handle than make Klaus tell us anything. I have heard she craves for attention anyway" said Alaric suggesting a way to Stefan. Obviously he heard that from none other than Damon and believed it to be true. Stefan knew this little information as well and suddenly an idea clicked in his mind

"I have a plan. I think we are finally going to find out what is going on with Jacq and the originals"

**Jacqueline's POV **

We finally reached our destination, we means me and Amelia. Though our destination was somewhere in the middle of nowhere nearby oak island but I was relieved anyway. It was a long journey from Mystic Falls and I was glad to finally be able to stretch my legs properly. When Elijah informed Klaus that he and Kol finally found the tomb of Prince Erik, he also informed us of a little problem. In order to open the tomb a spell needed to be performed that was curved on the stone that blocked the entrance magically. Moreover the spell has to be performed by a certain kind of witch, in this case Amelia the last descendent of Cassandra. Amelia wasn't going to travel so far alone or with anyone else but me so Klaus arranged for our leave. Klaus wanted to tag along with us but he also needed to take care of his hybrids in Mystic Falls and not to mention his doppelganger.

"Is that the place? WOW" said Amelia pointing towards a luxurious looking mansion. She was awed by the exterior of the mansion and definitely wondering inwardly, how it must look from inside. The originals and their life style, I couldn't help but shake my head at that. No wonder they can't keep a low profile without the use of compulsion.

"Show offs" I murmured under my breath with a small smile and started walking towards the entrance of the richly decorated mansion. Amelia was right behind me but she wasn't looking at her way though. Amelia was more busy looking at her surroundings and take in the beauty of the place. I know if I stop walking suddenly, Amelia would walk right into me.

"Are all the originals so luxury addicted?" asked Amelia with interest

"Yep, that's one of the side effects of being alive for over a thousand years" I entered the grand entrance door while saying that

"Oh yeah and what are the other side effects?" asked Amelia curiously however this time it wasn't me who answered her

"Well you can add invincibility and intelligence in your list of side effects and in my case you should also include extremely handsome looks, attractive body, charming personality, and heart melting gracefulness" said Kol as he approached us with his infamous smirk. Amelia rolled her eyes at him but I was smirking too

"Oh and don't forget to add extraordinary talent in fibbing about himself" I said ignoring Kol's scowling face at me. Amelia didn't hesitate to start giggling. And right then Elijah made his appearance among us, a smirk gracing his lips as well alike to mine

"I see you two have already started" said Elijah to both me and Kol before focusing on Amelia "I am grateful that you are helping us Amelia, thank you" I immediately pouted at Elijah

"Why she is the only one getting your appreciation Elijah, am I invisible to you or something?" saying that I pouted some more. I was just kidding but Elijah did give me a stern look that made me both confused and startled. I looked at Kol who just waggled his eye brows at me with a smirk. I got more confused. What was going on?

"You won't get my appreciation. You are lucky I am even talking to you" said Elijah with emotionless voice. I raised both my eye brows at him in wonderment

"Why? What did I do?" I asked, knowing something must have happened. Amelia was confused too

"You came back from Markus yesterday morning and I didn't hear about your return until now. Couldn't you have given me a call at least? You know how worried we were for you since you left" before I could say anything, I heard Amelia gasp

"You went to Markus? And you didn't tell me a thing. What the hell Jacq" great, everyone turn against me now. I thought with sarcasm. I immediately started defending myself

"Elijah, I am sorry, I thought Klaus or Rebekah must have told you. And yes Amelia, I had to go to Markus, sorry for not telling you before. Now can we please skip the theatrics? I believe we have got very important work to do" Amelia rolled her eyes at me after throwing a glare as I said that. Elijah went back to his normal serious mode but he wasn't mad anymore. Well technically he wasn't mad at me in the first place. He just needed to give me a scare. And Kol well he was being Kol.

"How do you know only I can open the tomb?" asked Amelia with serious tone of voice

"After we found the tomb, we got a witch to do the spell for us but she informed us that only witches related to a certain bloodline could perform the spell and really open the door. And as you have been dreaming about Prince Erik since you discovered your powers, we figured out you must be the witch who could actually open up the tomb" explained Elijah and both of us listened carefully

"Who is the witch you got involved? Are you sure she is safe to deal with?" I asked remembering about Kiara who turned out to have alliance with Markus

"Yes, she is harmless for us and you already know her" said Elijah and I frowned in confusion

"I already know her? Who is it?" I asked with curiosity. Right then Greta who is Luka's sister and helped Klaus break his hybrid curse entered the mansion. Obviously she didn't die this time like she died in the show but I never thought I would see her again. Greta looked changed though. She didn't have the evil gleam in her eyes any more like she had the last time I saw her

"Hello Jacqueline" she said while approaching us. I was surprised that she actually recognized me considering the fact that I looked completely different now

"Greta, I must admit, I never expected to see you again. How is your father and what about Luka?" I asked really wanting to know about the martin warlocks

"They are fine. My father often talks about you and my brother still have a little crush on your friend Bonnie, the Bennett witch" of course I remembered that. They became quite good friends in short period of time. If Luka hadn't left, he and Bonnie would be a couple by now but Bonnie is happy with Jamie and I am happy for them. Bonnie never had a constant relation in the show. I am glad it changed this time.

"It's good to know they are well. So, this spell… have you tried to perform it?" I asked with interest

"Yes, I tried and failed. I can sense your friend is a witch. Is she the one you told me about?" Greta asked directly to Elijah

"Yes, I believe she will be able to perform the spell and also succeed" said Elijah confidently

"Very well then, follow me. I must show her the spell" Greta said to Amelia particularly but everyone followed her. We entered another room that got a weird atmosphere. There was something magical about the air in there. Greta must have done something. And I wasn't the only one who felt it

"Why do I have this funny feeling all on a sudden?" asked Amelia out loud

"I did a protection spell around the room, to keep the stuffs in here safe. They are very important" replied Greta. I found my bracelet on a table situated in the middle of the room that I gave to Elijah in order to help him find the location of the tomb of Prince Erik. Greta then unfolded a scroll on the very table and there were spells written on them in handwriting.

"This is the spell; you need to perform to open the tomb door. I must warn you, the spell is very complicated and it's going to take a lot of power from you, even leave you so weak that you might faint. You need to practice before you actually perform it underwater"

"Underwater!" both Amelia and I exclaimed with shock as Greta said that

"Well the tomb itself is underwater; you can't possibly imagine opening it from the shore" stated Greta as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Amelia was worried and so was I.

"Amelia, you don't have to fear anything. Greta here will help you with everything. And you can take your time to practice the spell properly. There is no rush" said Elijah with assuring voice. However, I doubted that there is unlimited time for us. How long it's going to take before Sam notices that I am gone from Mystic Falls and not hanging around with Klaus like I am supposed to? Sam is nice but he can't help but do his job which is to report everything to Markus about what I am doing. When Markus is going to hear that I am missing from the town, he would start looking for me immediately. And god forbid if he comes here looking for me and Amelia still not ready to destroy the curse by killing Prince Erik, then we are all doomed instantly. I just hope that never happens.

**Third Person's POV**

Caroline entered the door of the school cafeteria where everyone was working and making preparation for the upcoming decade dance. She looked around the room with shocked and confused expression. She went up to Matt when her eyes fell on him

"What is this?" asked Caroline with annoyed tone of voice

"It's the decade dance. Remember you made us sign up to help" Matt gave a straight answer to her

"No, this" Caroline said while picking up a purple feathery stuff "The twenties. We are doing the seventies" before Matt could answer, someone else spoke up

"It's too flashy, people" said Rebekah "It's supposed to be speakeasy not the world's fair" Caroline turned to face Rebekah as the original vampire walked up to her while ordering the people around

"Oh, good you are here. We need help setting up the tables. So get to it" ordered Rebekah

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Caroline, clearly not bothering about following Rebekah's stupid orders or even considering doing it

"Somebody has to be in charge" said Rebekah nonchalantly

"Yeah, me, I am the chair of the dance committee. The theme of the decade dance is 1970s" said Caroline while coming closer to Rebekah with stern expression on her face. Much so to prove that she wasn't scared of her

"So you would rather dress in tacky colors with bad hair than, be a classic flapper from the jazz age. Honestly I don't know what my brother sees in you?" said Rebekah knowing very well about Klaus's little crush on the blonde baby vampire. Caroline on the other hand had her answer ready to that

"Well may be he sees a challenge. You see unlike some other people, I don't sleep with everyone I make eye contact with" both vampires were glaring at each other. Matt felt like cooling them down

"May be we can do both decades" he suggested but was immediately silenced by the girls

"Go on Matt, don't be a coward. You know you loved my twenties ideas when I presented it to the group" said Rebekah making Caroline to turn around to face Matt with unbelievable expression

"Traitor!" she exclaimed with shock

"Bell bottom and disco? I don't know this just seems cooler" Matt hesitantly confessed his crime

"See, it's just cooler" Rebekah said happily. Caroline had enough of that

"Whatever, have fun at your stupid dance" saying that Caroline angrily walked out of the cafeteria. Obviously Rebekah was very happy with that. With Amelia gone out of town and Caroline not in the mood of interfering anymore, Rebekah could do whatever she wishes to do about the arrangements of the decade dance. Only if she knew that whatever happened just now was just a drama

"Thank you so much Matt, just keep her occupied now. Be careful" said Caroline smiling while opening her car door. Jeremy had already returned home and Tyler was in town as well but he couldn't go home yet. Caroline was going to see him at the old Lockwood cellar. That entire drama was to keep Tyler's return a secret from both Rebekah and Klaus.

"You too….. and uh….. tell him I said hi" said Matt obviously about Tyler. He missed both Tyler and Jeremy. It's been lonely for Matt for a while without his buddies. Caroline nodded her head then got in her car and drove away from the parking lot. Matt was returning back to the cafeteria to keep Rebekah accompanied about the decade dance when he came across a Salvatore, the safe one. Stefan was actually looking for him

"Matt, good that I found you here, I need your help" Matt frowned at Stefan with confusion

"With what?" he asked curiously

"Look we need to find out what is up with Jacq and only the originals know about it. I know Rebekah has a soft spot for you and you are the only one who can actually hope to get the secrets out of her. Please Matt, we really need to find out what is going on" Stefan also told Matt about how destructive Damon is being at the moment and they really need to stop him before he turns off his humanity switch. And for that Stefan needs to know why Jacqueline is being so cruel to Damon. And he believed that his answers were lying in the secrets that Jacq and the originals were keeping from them. After hearing everything out Matt agreed to help Stefan. He didn't have a choice anyway

"I will try my best" said Matt because even though Stefan was confident about him but Matt wasn't confident himself about getting the job done properly

"You try to get information from Rebekah and I will keep Klaus busy" said Stefan that made Matt widened his eyes at him with shock

"How the hell are you gonna do that? And why do you have to do it anyway?" asked Matt feeling more anxious about the whole thing

"I have to make sure Rebekah doesn't talk to Klaus while you would try to make her spill the secrets. And keeping Klaus occupied with something is the only way to prevent that from happening. Don't worry I know what I am doing" said Stefan confidently. Matt hoped inwardly that Stefan really knew what he was doing because one wrong move and they can all get slaughtered.

**Jacqueline's POV**

Amelia was practicing the spell with Greta. It's been quite a while now. I told Elijah everything that happened with me after Markus took me in of course except for the part that he connected me with him and if he dies then I die. I told him what he actually wanted me to do. I still kind of wondered why Markus thought connecting my life with his would benefit him in anyway because I wasn't telling anyone about it. No one knew that I would die with him so no one would think about not killing him for a second. May be Markus thought I would be so scared of death that I would spill everything to people and beg them to save me. Anyway, I don't care what Markus was thinking when he put that spell on me. Soon Amelia would learn the spell and perform it properly then she is going to open up the tomb and kill Prince Erik. And that will be the end of all of it. The end of Markus, the end of me and the end of my story for one more time

I was getting bored in the mansion. As Amelia was busy with practicing spells, Elijah too was busy with something and Kol, god knows what he was busy with, probably nothing good but the point is I was bored so I decided to go out and check out the place. I had nothing better to do anyway. While I was walking down a long corridor to get to the living room, I came across a room where I found Kol. I assumed it was his bedroom. Kol obviously knew I was there right outside of his bedroom but he didn't bother acknowledging my presence because the original was more busy admiring his own reflection in the mirror. God I swear Kol is worse than those women who are extremely boastful of their beauty. Suddenly an idea came into my mind and I smirked mischievously to myself

"Mirror mirror on the wall, tell me I am the most handsome of them all" I said with dramatic pauses. Kol finally glanced at my reflection in the mirror. Suddenly I gasped loudly

"Did you hear what the mirror said Kol? It's saying, actually it's crying and saying 'My master; for god's sake, why are you forcing me to tell such blatant lie, after all I have to keep my dignity of being the most truthful thing in this world'… aaahhhh" a scream unwillingly got out of my mouth as I had to dash out of the room because obviously Kol charged at me after I said that. Who was I kidding when I thought I could escape Kol? He is a freaking thousand years old vampire. Before I knew it I was pinned on the wall of the corridor by Kol and he was dangerously hovering over me.

"Take it back" he hissed at me angrily

"It wasn't me, it was the mirror, I swear" I said looking scared even though I was far from being scared of Kol above all people. Kol growled out loudly and grabbed my wrists then pinned them over my head. It caged me more. Obviously, I wounded his ego quite severely

"Take it back or I will assume you have a death wish and I will make your wish come true" Kol said with seriousness in his voice but also a smirk was playing on his lips which looked quite menacing to me. I was struggling to free my hands but his grips tightened more. It actually made me flinch in pain. I glared at him for that. He was taking it too far

"Let go of me Kol" I demanded but he titled his head and leaned in closer to my face more

"Apologize to me first" he said like the stubborn brat he was. I narrowed my eyes at him

"Don't make me call Elijah" I said in a threatening voice but it only made Kol smirk more.

"He is not here right now" saying that Kol leaned near my ear and whispering huskily "So you are completely on my mercy" suddenly I realized how close we were standing and in what position. The realization immediately made me tense up and my heart beat increased noticeably. Kol must have heard my beating heart as well because he was smirking devilishly which looked attractive on his perfect lips like always. I could feel his breath on my skin which made my body shiver without my permission. My breath hitched when I felt a light brush of his lips against my sensitive spot.

"Kol" I meant to protest against his actions but I could only whisper out his name

"I am making you nervous, aren't I?" he again whispered seductively. I gulped down the nervousness before speaking up again

"No" I said and I was surprised that it came out quite strongly. Kol chuckled at that

"You are lying. I can hear your heart beat Jacq. Admit it, you are nervous and it's because you have feelings for me" Kol said confidently and planted a soft kiss on the curve of my neck. I closed my eyes without realizing it. I was feeling things I shouldn't feel at all

"Kol, why are you doing this?" I asked in a low whisper simply because I could barely talk. Even my knees were going weak slowly

"To make you realize" answered Kol straight away. He let go of my wrists so that he could snake his arms around my waist and get closer to my body.

"We shouldn't be like this" I said about the closeness between us and the voice came out firmly again

"Shouldn't we?" asked Kol planting another kiss against my jaw line this time

"We can't do this" I said again but I completely lost my will to struggle against him

"Then make me stop" said Kol and he meant it. All I had to do is push him away from me. But for some unknown reason I couldn't. I simply couldn't push him away from me as if I was compelled not to. But I wasn't compelled, I knew I wasn't. Kol smirked after a moment seeing my helplessness "You can't. You have feelings for me Jacq" said Kol more confidently this time. Suddenly, I found the strength to open my eyes and look straight into his eyes

"And what about you? You can't possibly have feelings for me. You are just playing around, aren't you?" I said as sternly as possible and hoped that he would let go of me after hearing that but quite the opposite happened.

"May be…. Find the answer into this," saying that Kol crushed his lips on to mine. I was completely taken aback by his action but then again, it's Kol so I shouldn't be surprised at what he was doing. However, I was more shocked at myself because instead of pushing him away from me or simply wait for him to stop and be completely non-responsive to his touches like last time, I started to kiss him back after a while. I had no idea when or how my fingers tangled themselves in Kol's soft hair and pulled him closer to me. I also didn't realize when I parted my lips to him and he entered his tongue in my mouth. I didn't even know how he drew a moan from me so successfully. All I could think about was the hundreds of butterflies dancing in my stomach and how the feeling was forcing me to get more closer to Kol. His wondering hands were roaming all over my back. His kiss was growing more passionate and urgent with each passing second. My knees were so weak at the moment that if Kol let go of me now, I won't be able to stand on my own.

Kol left my mouth when I ran out of air but he started kissing my throat and jaws. I had my eyes completely closed due to the sensation I was feeling so mildly. My chest was rising and falling rapidly and my whole body shook from inside couple of times because of the pleasure sparks Kol's touches were sending through my nerves. After a while, I made a bold move and brought him back to my lips again when I had enough air in my lungs. I never thought I would make out with an original in this way. But it was happening and I had no way to stop myself. I liked the way Kol kissed me, I liked the way he tasted; I liked how passionately he was exploring my body with his hands. I couldn't help but moan when Kol bit on my bottom lip lightly. He was about to pick me up from the ground and take me inside his room when someone suddenly cleared his throat loudly. It felt like someone suddenly slapped all the lost senses back to me and I jumped away from Kol. I looked to see Elijah standing not far away from us. He was not only looking at us but widely smirking at us. Kill me right now

"Perfect timing brother" murmured Kol under his breath that Elijah was perfectly capable of hearing. But me on the other hand, I was blushing so horribly as if someone just poured liquid red paint on me. What could be more embarrassing in this world than this situation? I will never be able to look at Elijah the same way from now on because whenever I will look at him, I would remember this moment.

"Sorry for the interruption but Amelia and Greta are asking for you Jacqueline. They said it's important. But if you two need more time, I can always tell them to wait" as Elijah said that I felt like going to the beach near the mansion and drawn myself in the ocean this instant.

"Yeah, that would be great" said Kol and I threw a deadly glare at him then I started walking away from the Mikaelson brothers to go see why Amelia and Greta wanted to talk to me. I felt more embarrassed as I realized that Elijah was in the house the entire time. Oh, I hate Kol. Damn him and his seducing skills. I cursed Kol the entire way until I reached the room where Greta and Amelia were waiting for me. I entered the room and Amelia frowned at me right away when her eyes met with mine. For a second I got scared thinking if she knew that I was making out with Kol. Amelia would be positively mad at me if she finds that out

"Why are you looking so flushed Jacq?" asked Amelia suspiciously

"I came here running from upstairs that's why… so what do you want to talk about?" I asked quickly getting to the point straight away so that Amelia won't start asking me too many questions about my breathless state and flushed face.

"Well, I was telling Greta how I resurrected you and there is something you should know about that" forgetting everything that happened a while ago I got serious about what Amelia was talking about

"Is something wrong?" I asked with wondering tone of voice

"Amelia told me that she used a blood bond connection as a foothold that you had with someone before dying to bring you back to life again. Is it true? That you had a blood bond with someone?" asked Greta with mild interest. It immediately reminded me about Damon and I felt like a dagger made out of guilt was shoved in my heart that moment. What have I done? How can I kiss Kol like that? I wasn't among the unfaithful women. What got into me? Yes, Damon and I broke up but I was still supposed to be his only. Why did I let Kol invade me? What is wrong with me? I had so many things running in my mind that I could only nod to Greta's question.

"But the bond isn't there anymore. Do you think they are still gonna suffer the consequences?" asked Amelia to Greta which made me pay attention to them again

"What consequences?" I asked feeling a little headache suddenly

"I guess you don't know… Blood bond isn't a good thing Jacqueline. It's actually very dark magic. And there are consequences that you have to suffer with the person you had this bond with"

**Third Person's POV**

**The Boarding House:**

Rose was feeling very pity for Damon. He was lying on the ground of the cellar, looking pale and helpless. Stefan was out of the house, putting his plan into action with Alaric's help. So, Rose was babysitting Damon as she had no part in Stefan's plan. Elena had come up to see Damon a while ago. But she had to leave shortly because Jeremy needed to do a lot of catching up with the current situation and Elena wanted to be with her brother for the day.

"Rose, are you still there?" came out a soft whisper from Damon. Rose sighed heavily

"Yes, do you need anything?" she asked, her eyes full of pity for her friend

"A little blood would be nice" said Damon with hopeful voice

"You know Damon, I can't give you that. You need to be in this cellar right now and the only way to do it is to keep you weak" explained Rose more to herself than to Damon

"Come on Rose, you are five hundred years older than me. If I don't behave, you can always break my neck and keep me locked up in here" Rose seriously considered it after Damon suggested the idea

"Fine but only a little, I am not giving you an entire blood bag," saying that Rose went upstairs to get the blood for Damon. She heard Damon groaning in weakness on her way up. It made Rose sigh heavily again. She was back with the blood soon

"Here you go" said Rose and put the glass in between the bars that was on the door of the cellar. Damon tried to get up but he kept falling. He was unable to even stand properly. Rose watched for a while then couldn't take it anymore. She opened the cellar door and entered the dark room. She helped Damon drink the blood. It lessened the paleness of his face but he still looked kind of dead

"What are you thinking about?" asked Rose knowing Damon was thinking about something

"Nothing" said Damon right away. Rose sighed heavily once again because she knew what exactly occupied Damon's thoughts right now

"I know you are thinking about Jacq, right now" stated Rose with confidence. Damon didn't protest against that confirming that he indeed was thinking about Jacqueline "In case you are curious, she is out of town right now. I heard she went to somewhere near Oak Island with Amelia" In a blink of an eye, Damon snapped and broke Rose's neck. Rose never saw it coming therefore her being an over five hundred years old vampire didn't really help with the situation. Damon stood up on his feet and sighed out heavily

"Thank you Rose and I am really sorry" saying that Damon walked out of the cellar. He was going to go after Jacq. Things can't end between them the way it did yesterday. Actually Jacqueline and Damon were far from ending.

**The Mikealson Mansion:**

Klaus got alert when he heard someone entering the house. He was already anxious about Esther. Jacqueline warned him before leaving with Amelia that Esther might come back today. She also told him that last time Esther used Rebekah's body to fool him. Even though this time Esther had no hunter to turn into a vampire and no weapon to make an ultimate weapon so basically she had no reason to come back unless she finds out another way to kill her family but still Klaus couldn't help but be worried. Actually paranoid would be a better word to describe Klaus's feeling at the moment. The hybrid sighed in relief inwardly when none other than Stefan Salvatore appeared in front of him

"Look what the cat dragged in" exclaimed Klaus with a wide grin "Stefan Salvatore, what reminded you of me suddenly"

"Actually Klaus, I am here to see Jacq" Stefan already knew that Jacq wasn't in town but still he had to pretend not to know for the sake of buying Matt more time

"Oh, I see. I am sorry Stefan but I have to disappoint you. Jacq is not here right now. She is out of town, running a few errands for me" said Klaus and Stefan nodded his head

"Okay, then…. sorry to bother you" said Stefan and turned around to leave though hoping that Klaus would stop him from leaving and his wish came true almost immediately

"Stefan, mind joining me for a drink" offered Klaus almost hopefully. Stefan turned around, not bothering to hide his smirk

"No thanks Klaus, because there is a huge possibility that you would kill me while I would be enjoying my drink especially after what happened with Esther" said Stefan bluntly that made Klaus laugh

"Oh Stefan, how I miss your ripper side! You were so much fun back then" said Klaus with light tone of voice but with deep meaning. He did miss his best buddy from the old days

"I killed people without any remorse back then, no wonder why I was your best friend. I am actually grateful to you that you made me forget those days. I am sure if I had remembered them I would be regretting every moment of those days at this present time" said Stefan venomously. Klaus still didn't release Stefan from his compulsion and even though Stefan heard everything from Rebekah already, he didn't remember them himself. What Stefan said, made Klaus angry and he went from calm to impulsive within a matter of seconds. Of course that was what Stefan was doing, stalling Klaus as long as he could so that Matt could get Rebekah to confess everything properly

"I doubt you would ever regret those moments Stefan. So let's find out, shall we? But I know you are full of vervain right now, so first we need to do a little hard work" saying that Klaus broke Stefan's neck without any warning and rob him off his consciousness. Klaus was going to bleed Stefan out of vervain then compel him to remember everything that he erased from his memories a long time ago.

**At The Grill:**

"Okay spill, why are you being nice to me?" asked Rebekah at last while sitting across from Matt at a table in the Grill. They were having lunch together after all the hard work at the school

"I was hungry and you decided to join me. And I thought it would be nice having lunch together" said Matt as much casually as possible

"Not just that… I mean helping me with the dance and standing up to Caroline. I don't buy it" said Rebekah straight away

"Buy what?" asked Matt acting completely oblivion to everything

"The whole gentlemanly thing….. You don't like my family or me. What are you up to?" Rebekah was obviously suspicious of Matt's friendly behavior and she didn't bother to hide it

"It's sad that you can't have simple lunch with someone without thinking there's some ulterior motive" said Matt smoothly, making Rebekah stare at him for a moment. Then she laughed releasing the tension that created between them unknowingly

"You are right. I shouldn't be so paranoid all the time. So on to more lighter topic, who are you brining as your date to the dance? Because I am probably going to organize the whole dance and then have to compel myself a date" Matt couldn't help but grin at that

"Let's not get crazy" silence fell over them suddenly. Matt cleared his throat before speaking up again "You know Jacq and Damon broke up yesterday" said Matt as if informing Rebekah for the lack of anything else to talk about. Rebekah however was shocked to learn that. She knew Damon and Jacqueline had an encounter yesterday but Jacq didn't say anything about breaking up with Damon

"What? Why? I mean I thought their love was always and forever kind of love" said Rebekah monotonously to cover up her shocked expression

"I don't know why they broke up but Damon is a mess right now. He is on the brink of turning off his humanity. Stefan is worried about him. Do you have any idea what could possibly be going on with Jacq? I mean she loved Damon so much. It seems unlikely of her to be able to break Damon's heart so easily" Matt spoke in a way that Rebekah was bound to get interested in knowing more about it

"I don't know anything but I hope it has nothing to do with my sleeping with Damon" said Rebekah more to herself than to Matt

"No offense to you but I don't think there is any other reason behind this break up" said Matt bluntly, making Rebekah narrow her eyes at him

"Well Markus could be the reason behind their break up too" Rebekah blurted out without thinking

"Markus? I heard the name before. He is a werewolf right" said Matt showing more interest in the topic. Rebekah forgot to doubt anything about Matt and nodded her head

"Yes, he is a very strong werewolf. One that can even kill an original like me" one by one Rebekah started to tell Matt all the secrets they were keeping about Markus for all these days and about Prince Erik as well and about Markus being Klaus's biological father was also revealed. Matt listened to every word she said very carefully. It's about time that they finally learned what the hell is going on

**Jacqueline's POV**

Elijah, Kol, Amelia, Greta and I the five of us were sitting in complete silence in the living room of the mansion. The air was thick with tension. What we found out through Greta about blood bond really shocked us and I was left completely speechless.

"So, let's get this straight" said Amelia when she couldn't take the silence anymore "When Jacq came into this world first time, she was actually back from the dead. Through sharing significant amount of blood with each other Damon and Jacq unknowingly created a blood bond between them. We already knew that but now we find out that blood bond creating is actually dark magic. And because of that even though the bond doesn't exist anymore there will still be consequences. And the list of the consequences are one, all the positive feelings that the couple have for each other would slowly fade away and even turn into negative feelings… The once pure love could turn into pure hatred, friendship could turn into animosity, caring could turn into bitterness, happiness would be lost from the relation or turn into suffering and pain, lack of passion would be inevitable etc, etc…. Second problem is, the vampire of the couple would get over possessive, controlling to extreme level without knowing about it and in any case the human refuses to obey his or her command, it could result in killing their mate at one point out of rage and anger. Point number three, things would keep getting worse until death part them. There is no other way to stop it. Last but not the least, even though the bonded couple would become potential danger for each other eventually, they won't be able to free themselves of the other no matter what until one or both dies. Did I get it all covered?" asked Amelia to Greta who nodded her head

"Yes, that's about right" said Greta with surety. I didn't have any way not to believe what Greta was saying about the blood bond. Damon was doing exactly the same things Greta mentioned in her explanation. His jealously of my free will, wanting to turn me into a vampire so that he could control me and not because to stay with me forever and then whenever I refused to obey him, he was enraged and not just that, Damon's love lacked passion noticeable amount. How come I didn't realize that so properly before surprised me very much? I also stopped feeling satisfied about being in love with Damon lately unlike I used to. We were slowly drifting apart, I knew that. I just didn't know it was happening because of effects of dark magic that unfortunately have us consumed and there was no way out of it, well actually no easy or harmless way out of it.

"We should do something before it destroys both of you" finally Elijah spoke up. He didn't say a word since Greta started explaining the thing to us

"Let's not worry about that right now Elijah. Once we get rid of Markus, we will have plenty of time to worry about blood bond and other stuffs" only if they knew once we get rid of Markus, they won't have anything to worry about in the first place.

"Jacq is right, we need to focus on killing Markus first" agreed Amelia with me. As my idea was more logical and reasonable, everyone agreed to work on destroying the curse first then worry about my blood bond with Damon which was on crazy mode at the moment.

"I am going out… need some fresh air" saying that I got up from the couch and walked out of the mansion. It was getting dark outside but no one stopped me however someone followed me. Kol started walking with me as I walked towards the beach

"Is it just me imagining things or are you really not that anxious about this blood bond problem like you should be?" asked Kol making me glance at him from the corner of my eyes

"What's there to be anxious about it?" I asked with a shrug off my shoulders

"Your true love is on the verge of getting destroyed. I would be worried if I were you" stated Kol while he looked carefully at me, as if searching for something. I scoffed at him while rolling my eyes

"Don't pretend you give a damn about what happens with me and Damon" I didn't care about being rude at the moment. I had so many things to worry about. Not to mention there was this constant nagging feeling at the back of my find, continuously telling me that something was going on wrong.

"You are right; I couldn't care less about Damon. So, after we are done with destroying the original werewolf and his evil ass son, I am going back to Mystic Falls and I am going to rip Damon's head off" Kol didn't just say it, he actually meant it which shocked me inwardly. I also felt angry at Kol as he spoke so causally about killing Damon. And I feared he might do it in real. I had to stop and face Kol. I had to make him understand what Damon means to me

"And then what? You will have me all to yourself…..even though I will never love you back if you even lay a finger on Damon. But then again, you don't need my love, do you? You just need to have me, to satisfy your ego. No matter how Damon gets, no matter how he behaves with me, he will always love me. I can give up my life for Damon and he can die for me. So, don't even think for a second that you can compete with him" I said everything as calmly and as firmly as possible then stepped ahead to walk away from Kol but the original was obviously angry at me now. He grabbed my forearm and brought me right in front of him again. His eyes held pure anger and I actually started to get scared at the moment

"If you are still so much in love with Damon then tell me what happened between us just two hours ago" I yanked my arm from Kol's grip and glared at him for using that against me.

"I just lost control on my senses. That means nothing to me" I said that as harshly as possible. I needed to say that to Kol. I knew he has feelings for me that was growing with time. With my problem with Damon and Markus as my death deliverer, I have no right to drag Kol into my messed up life. Therefore he needed to stop harboring feelings for me before it gets too serious. I should hurt him now than break him later. He already lost someone he loved, Serene. Kol shouldn't go through that again for me.

"What if I say, I don't believe you" Kol said stubbornly. I was actually surprised that he didn't tear out my throat yet for talking back to him like that way

"Not my problem" I said at once. Before we could continue our argument further, my cell phone went off. I checked the ID and it was Caroline. Frowning to myself I received the call

"Hey Care" I said but someone else spoke up

"It's actually Tyler" of course he was going to return to Mystic Falls today, hopefully un-sired to Klaus finally like it happened in the show

"Hey, Tyler…. How are you? Are you sire bond free now?" I asked with concern

"Hope so, listen Jacq, we found out everything" I frowned in confusion as it came from Tyler

"Found out everything about what?" I asked seriously not getting what he was talking about

"We know about Markus Jacq" suddenly Jeremy's voice spoke up. Obviously they were on loudspeaker and god knows who else was listening to the conversation

"What do you know of him?" I asked first, in case they were bluffing

"Well let's see we know that he is the strongest werewolf in this world. He is capable of killing even originals, he is Klaus's biological father and right now you are up to killing him. I can't believe you kept so many secrets from us Jacq" said Jeremy angrily with accusing tone of voice

"Look Jeremy, I kept them secret for a good reason. You weren't supposed to find out any of it until it's over. You have no idea, what kind of danger you just put yourself into by learning all these things. Who the hell told you everything anyway?" I asked absolutely pissed off at this certain turn of event

"Rebekah spilled the beans to Matt" came Caroline's voice. I immediately looked at Kol who was rolling his eyes at his sister's stupidity.

"So, I guess half of the Mystic Falls knows everything by now. How come Klaus didn't stop Rebekah?" I asked more to myself than to the gang

"Well, he was busy with making Stefan remember of their old days. He bled the vervain out of Stefan then compelled him to remember everything. It was quite clever of Stefan actually the way he kept Klaus occupied" said Caroline proudly. I rolled my eyes while shaking my head to myself

"And what was Damon's part in this grand scheme" I asked sarcastically

"Well there is a problem, Stefan had Damon locked up in the boarding house cellar, apparently he was being destructive Damon after breaking up with you" at the mention of that my eyes met with Kol again and he had his eye brows raised at me and a smirk gracing his lips as well. I looked away quickly and rolled my eyes to myself "And Rose was looking after him. But when Stefan returned from Klaus he found both of them gone. Alaric and Stefan are still looking for him. May be Damon is looking for you" said Caroline from Mystic Falls

"Well actually he found me" I said because Damon was standing just a few feet away from where Kol and I were standing and he was looking straight at me. By the looks of it Damon was far from happy at the moment.

"I will talk to you later" saying that I hung up and slid the phone back in my pocket and got ready for yet another confrontation however this time with Damon.

"I want you to come with me right now" ordered Damon all on a sudden while approaching me with steady steps but I could tell he was itching to be aggressive with me

"And go where?" I asked instead of complying to his wish right away

"You don't need to know that" said Damon sternly

"Then I can't go with you" I said stubbornly to him as well. Kol was simply looking between us. I couldn't really tell what he must be thinking right now.

"If you don't get in that car right now" I saw a car standing not far from us "I will throw you over my shoulder and force you to come with me. Which one it will be Jacq?" asked Damon calmly though with enraged edge in his voice

"I am not going anywhere with you Damon" I stated finally and it resulted Damon to grab my arm aggressively. He also growl loudly at me. Kol couldn't stand still anymore and he pushed Damon away from me in a blink of an eye.

"Leave right now" said Kol in a commanding tone of voice. Damon however was far from obeying him. He stood up in inhuman speed. Neither Kol nor I saw that Damon was hiding a wood stake in his jacket inside pocket. Before I knew it Kol was lying on the ground with a wood stake through his heart. Thankfully it wasn't a white oak stake, so he would wake up soon. I didn't have time to think about Kol because Damon seriously threw me over his shoulder and forced me into the car. I had no idea how he found me here or where he was taking me. Damon was completely acting like a homicidal maniac at the moment. Time flew by like wind and it's already been almost half an hour since Damon was driving the car. I didn't say a word to him, didn't even made a single protesting noise. Damon was glancing at my way now and then

"I know you are mad at me Jacq but I had to do this, for us. I am doing this so that we could live a happy life together. I can never let you go" said Damon finally speaking up and breaking the silence between us. He was calming down now as I was being submissive to him. But I needed to go back and be with Amelia while she destroys the werewolf curse and for that I needed Damon to stop the car and let me go. I took a deep breath because I was about to ask for a death wish

"You should know, that I kissed Kol today" just as I thought, Damon stopped the car immediately and looked at me with disbelieving eyes "And I couldn't feel guilty about it. Actually I liked it" well I did feel guilty a bit but Damon didn't need to know that. Especially when I wanted him to hate me for that so that he would let me go himself.

"So you have feelings for him?" asked Damon sneering hatefully. I just nodded my head. And it wasn't entirely a lie. Of course I had feelings for Kol. I realized it the moment our lips connected with each other. It's just that I will never admit it to Kol or anyone else for the matter of fact. Suddenly Damon got out of the car. I thought he might drag me out of the car now and leave me on the deserted road. I was actually wanting that however instead of letting me out, Damon made a hole in the car patrol tanker and let the liquid come out. What the hell was he doing? In the blink of an eye he set the car on fire and then came back inside the car and locked all the doors and windows from inside

"Damon, have you gone mad?" I asked and almost yelled at him. I can't believe he was actually planning on burning us alive.

"If I can't have you, I won't let you be with anyone else either Jacq and if you are not here in this world then I won't be able to live alone. So let us die together when we can't live together" said Damon and sat tight in his seat and waited for the car to blast and kill us. I seriously underestimated Greta when she said; disobedience in the blood bond could get you killed. The fire was growing and the inside was filling up with heat and smoke. I started to suffocate slowly. Damon wasn't going to change his mind. He wouldn't get out or let me get out of the burning car.

"Damon, stop it. This is insane" I said while trying to look out of the window from behind the glass if the car was going to burst soon and by the looks of it, the tanker was about to get on fire. It was only a matter of moments now we will burst into flames and die. I was burning up horribly but Damon didn't feel anything about that. He didn't even glance at me. For a second I thought he turned off his humanity suddenly. I looked at Damon and saw him being completely emotionless. I shook my head at him. And the worst thing was I couldn't even blame him for doing all this. It was the freaking blood bond that drove him out of his mind. Damon in his right mind could have never done this to me. In the last few moments, I stopped struggling as well and waited patiently for death. I was helpless against Damon like always.

However, I wasn't meant to die that night. Before the car could burst into flames someone ripped off the door of my side and pulled me out of the car. It was Kol who rescued me from the certain death. Seeing me out of the car Damon came out as well. But he couldn't come after me because Rose came out of nowhere and broke his neck. She picked him up and left the spot in vampire speed. Kol also took off before the car blasted. I was literary shaking in his arms like a little bird. I was holding on to him as if my life was depending on him at the moment. And to some level it was literary depending on him. I was so shocked at what just happened that I was absolutely unable to say a single word till we reached the mansion again. Kol took me up in the room I was given to stay in avoiding questioning looks from Elijah. Kol settled me on the bed. I flinched when he accidentally touched a burned wound on my arm. Kol immediately bit onto his wrist and held it in front of my mouth. But I couldn't take vampire blood into my system. Because if I die before the blood is out of me then I will become a vampire which I seriously shouldn't be. I won't be able to live with myself if I turn out to be a ripped like Stefan or something worse as a vampire. I removed Kol's hand gently from in front of my mouth while shaking my head telling him silently that I don't want to healed by vampire blood. It was kind of a trauma for me but I will survive anyway, I always do somehow. All I need to do is over come the shock properly.

"I will leave you to rest then" said Kol lightly while getting up but I stopped him by holding his hand. I was glad that he didn't force his blood into me and I definitely didn't want to alone at the moment

"Please stay" Kol nodded and sat back beside me. Also he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I appreciated that and rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes to enjoy the warmth and peacefulness of the moment. I know I should apologize to Kol for my rude behavior earlier. I wasn't really being honest when I said that his kiss meant nothing to me. It did have an affect on me actually more than it should. And I should also thank him for saving my life but for that moment I could do nothing else but take comfort in him. Perhaps he saved my life to return my favor to him but still, I was very grateful. Besides, I had a feeling Kol didn't do it simply because he felt in debt to me but there is more to it. I didn't let myself think much about that though. Suddenly the peaceful moment was ruined by annoying buzzing noise of my cell phone. I checked the ID and it was Sam. My breath got stuck in my throat all on a sudden which made Kol frown at me with confusion. I received the call nervously while holding Kol's hand tightly for some mental support

"Sam, I-" before I could speak more I was interrupted by the very person

"I know what you are up to, Jacq. Listen to me carefully. Don't even think about touching Prince Erik's tomb. Killing him would not only kill Markus but every werewolf in this world. If the source of the main curse is destroyed no werewolf would survive. Whatever you are doing, stop it immediately and I will not tell anything about it to Markus. I promise but you need to come back to Mystic Falls right away. You understand me" after that the line went silent. I was openly gaping at the space that time. I couldn't believe my own ears about what I just learned. Kol obviously heard every word of what Sam said

"Don't tell me you believed what codswallop he just said" said Kol but I didn't response to that and stood up from the bed and started pacing in front of him slowly but restlessly. Elijah came there, obviously he heard parts of our conversations from downstairs for sure. He was also curious about what happened to me and Kol all on a sudden.

"What is going on?" asked Elijah worriedly but also he was determined to get answers from us. It made perfect sense. During this time, in the show the gang discovered about bloodline connection with the originals. It's only fitting that this time something like that is also discovered. Of course it's very possible that if Prince Erik dies so will each and every werewolf on this god damn planet. He is also an original though a werewolf. And if killing him kills all the werewolves then Markus would definitely die but so will die Klaus because he is half werewolf and other hybrids including Tyler. Not to mention hundreds of other hybrids and werewolves and also an entire line of vampires that Klaus created. As if we haven't enough problems to deal with before now one more added to the list

"Elijah, we can't kill the original werewolf" I explained to him why and thankfully he understood. Kol was however protesting against the idea of calling off this entire thing so fast

"Then how we are going to kill Markus?" asked Elijah more to himself than to me and Kol. I sighed heavily at that

"I don't know Elijah. All I know is that we can't touch the original werewolf"

**Third Person's POV **

Esther didn't make any appearance at the Mikaelson residence in Mystic Falls neither had she possessed Rebekah's body this time. Instead the original Witch was approaching an old cemetery house in the middle of the night in Charlotte. She opened the door and entered the small room. Everything in there was covered with thick layers of dust and dirt including the coffin lying in the middle of the room. Esther using her magic opened up the coffin and revealed a sleeping Mikeal looking just like a corpse, grey and lifeless. It's been a long time since Esther seen her husband. Even from the other side the original witch didn't keep much track on Mikeal. Esther started chanting some spells and at the end of it Mikael snapped open his eyes. Esther didn't have any wish to wake up her husband but she has no other option now. Mikael glanced at his witch wife and was shocked. Esther however politely smiled at him

"It's time for you to wake up Mikael" saying that she again started chanting and the chains that tied Mikael and made him immobile for eighteen long years now started to move itself away from his body. Within moments Mikeal was able to move his hands and fingers again. They were all stiffed though

"What do you want Esther?" asked Mikael with dry but heavily voice. He didn't ask how she was alive though simply because he didn't care about that. Esther had the answer ready

"I want you to finish what you started centuries ago Mikael. It's time our children need to die"

**AN: End of extremely long chapter. It was way longer actually and I had trouble bring it to this length. Sorry, if you got tired reading this. Please read and review. Next update coming soon but keep reviewing. They are what inspire me to write faster and update sooner ;P love you all :D**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Back with another chapter everyone. Thank you so so so much for your reviews and support to the story. Really, how can you be so amazing? I will let you read the story first and talk later. Warn you it's a huge chapter. Hope that you enjoy it and not get bored. On with the story...**

**Chapter 38: Hello Papa Original**

**Third Person's POV**

"Pack your bags everyone, we are leaving" Klaus said to his siblings as he barged into the room where the rest of the family were sitting. To say the least, Klaus was scared. Now that the only way to kill Markus is out of question because that would kill him too, Klaus wanted to get out of Mystic Falls and hide somewhere as soon as possible.

"Today?" asked Rebekah, surprised at the sudden order. She thought, they are going to look for another way to kill Markus, and not start running again. She spent her whole life running away from Mikeal, frankly Rebekah was tired of it.

"Why not? The sooner we get out of here, the better. We have to go somewhere Markus won't be able to find us. We will grab the doppelganger and be off by sunset" stated Klaus. He was mad at Rebekah for letting everyone find out about Markus. He was about to dagger her even but then Klaus heard the terrible news that Prince Erik can't be killed because if he dies, so will the rest of the werewolves in this world along with him. Even Rebekah forgot about her revenge on Matt that she had planned on taking.

"I don't think that's a good idea Niklaus. We can run from Markus but we can't hide from him. Its better we try to find another way to kill him" said Elijah with his calm voice. No one could guess what he was going through inwardly. Obviously he was worried about his family too but Elijah was too good in hiding his emotions.

"Besides, what's the point in creating such a huge army of hybrids, if all we have to do is run for the rest of our lives" said Kol, clearly siding with Elijah and Rebekah on this. He wasn't tired of traveling from one place to another; Kol just didn't want to run away like a coward.

"Kol is right Nik, we can protect ourselves here and think of a way to kill Markus. No more running" said Rebekah almost like a request and hoped that Klaus would listen to them. Klaus stared at his siblings for a moment before speaking up again

"I am leaving town with my hybrids today. If you want to stay here and die, that's your choice," saying that Klaus started to walk out of the room but Rebekah called him back. Elijah and Kol didn't know what to do yet but Rebekah knew that she would go with Nik. She did promise to be with him always and forever

"You should grab Amelia too along with your doppelganger" said Rebekah, making Klaus look at her with confusion. Elijah and Kol also didn't understand what she was talking about

"Why is that?" asked Klaus, clearly clueless about what his sister was thinking

"The whole town knows where the tomb of Prince Erik is-" began Rebekah

"Yeah, thanks to you" said Kol and received a glare from the girl original

"It's only a matter of time before Markus finds out about the location as well. But he won't be able to open it without Amelia. So, we should do something about that, shouldn't we?" now the three brothers understood what Rebekah was saying to them. It certainly made Klaus smirk

"I wish you were always this clever Rebekah. Don't worry I will take care of that" said Klaus, knowing exactly what he would do to the last descendent of Cassandra. The rest of the siblings knew too exactly what was going on in Klaus's head at the moment. He is going to kill Amelia and end all the problems. If Markus can never get to Prince Erik, Klaus would never be sacrificed. Elijah didn't like the idea of killing the young witch but he didn't say anything against Klaus as well because he knew that Amelia is now a threat for his family. Rebekah always hated Amelia and Kol simply doesn't care what happens to the witch, especially now that she is dangerous for him and his family. However, he was worried about how Jacqueline would react to this plan of theirs. He knows that they are very good friends and Jacq wanted Amelia safe at any cost. Jacqueline would absolutely hate them all for killing Amelia but Kol can do nothing about it. Actually he doesn't even want to. Amelia needs to die so that they could live without any problem. However, he decided to leave town right away. Kol may not go against the murdering plan but he sure as hell won't be a part of it. What he didn't know was that Elijah too decided to leave Mystic Falls immediately.

**Jacqueline's POV**

I had no wish to be in the school at the moment moreover for decorating the dance floor for the decade dance tonight. I had so many disturbing horrible thoughts going through my mind that they were actually giving me a headache. But one good thing was that Sam kept his promise. He didn't tell anything to Markus about my little trip. I believed him because if he had told Markus anything then the evil werewolf would be barking at my face right now. But that doesn't mean, the situation was any better for me. Almost half of the town knew about the location of the tomb now, how long it's going to take for Markus to learn about the location. Not long for sure. I have to do something before that disaster takes place in our lives. But what can I possibly do?

I wanted to be somewhere quiet and peaceful so that I could think of something, a way out of all this mess. But who can say no to Caroline. She dragged me to the school to help them out in completing the rest of the arrangements for the dance. Actually, she wanted me to spend some time with them like old times and they wanted to reconnect with me after finding out everything that is going on around. Many things have changed overnight. Everyone understood me now about why I did what I did for past weeks. I knew that they were mad at me for being so secretive with them but when I explained them everything as there was no point in hiding anything anymore, the whole gang forgave me for that. Elena even apologized to me for hating me. In one word everything settled with me and the rest of the gang and once again we were all on good terms with each other. It happened quite fast but I was glad that it happened. But I was also worried about the consequences of it.

I know I was distant from them for very good reasons. It's very possible that when Markus would learn that his secret is out in Mystic Falls, he would haunt down each and every person of this town. And he would take great pleasure in doing so. All the more reason, Markus needs to die as soon as possible. But again, how to do that? How to kill him? I sighed heavily at the thought for the hundredth time in past fifteen minutes. Caroline noticed it, along with the others. Matt, Jeremy and Elena were there too.

"Come on Jacq, don't do this to yourself. Have you seen your face lately? You almost look like a zombie" of course Caroline would be worried about my looks first. I shook my head inwardly though had a small smile on my lips. Elena then held my hands and made me look at her

"Hey, everything will be alright. We will find out a way to kill Markus" said Elena and it seemed that she was trying to convince herself too. I only nodded my head. I didn't want them to worry about it and go crazy like me

"Yeah, you are right. We will find a way when it's time. Let's talk about something else….. um, Jeremy, why don't you tell us about your adventure" Jeremy laughed a little, feeling a bit awkward and I noticed Matt smirking at him lightly. Well he was there with Anna, so I could guess what he must be doing most of the time; actually I was more curious about what Tyler did. Bill Forbes was still alive this time and back to his boyfriend so nothing horrible happened to him. However, I doubt Tyler had a good time on this adventure, considering the fact that he was the one who had to turn hundred times to be sire bond free.

"We had a great time, not Tyler though. Most of the time he had to stay away from us" Jeremy meant, him, Anna and Bill Forbes as us. Of course Tyler had to stay away from them when in his wolf form to keep them safe. Poor Tyler, it must be very hard for him to go through all that pain all alone

"I have to admit, Tyler is quite brave. Not many could survive the pain of turning for hundreds of times and moreover all by himself" I said that more to myself than to others and quite proudly

"Yeah, I agree too" said Elena

"Yeah, Tyler is quite brave but he wasn't alone through that pain. He met a pack of werewolves in the Appalachian Mountains. They were with him every time he turned" informed Jeremy and I felt a little good about Tyler that he wasn't lonely the entire time. My eyes fell on Caroline and I realized that she wanted to talk about something but she couldn't say it in front of the boys may be. And I assumed right because the next minute Caroline shooed the boys away from there

"Enough chit chat for you boys, get back to work now. Hurry up" shaking their heads, Jeremy and Matt walked away from there, leaving me, Elena and Caroline alone. I looked at Caroline, waiting for her to say what she wanted to tell me

"Listen Jacq, Tyler and I had a fight last night. Not a fight, fight but rather a misunderstanding-" she didn't need to tell me more and I knew exactly what caused it in the first place

"Over a sketch of you that Klaus drew for you and you kept it without realizing" I stated confidently knowing that's what had happened. Caroline was looking at me with wide eyes and Elena was shocked too.

"How do you know?" asked Caroline with stunned voice

"How do you think?" I asked in return while shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly at them

"You mean to say, you saw it happening before in your world?" asked Elena while glancing at Caroline from the corner of her eyes. I made a duh sound to that. The Barbie vampire was gaping at me now. I simply shook my head inwardly

"And you didn't warn me. Gosh, I should have burnt that drawing the moment he gave it to me" said Caroline, regretting that she kept the sketch for so long and let Tyler find it out

"Seriously, there was nothing to warn you Caroline. I mean sooner or later Tyler would have found out that Klaus has a thing for you. And I think it's good that it happened sooner than later…. could have created a lot more drama than a little fight" I stated giving a genuine opinion in this matter

"Just being a little curious, Caroline didn't return his feelings, did she?" asked Elena almost worriedly "I mean in the future"

"Elena" Caroline shrieked loudly enough to make several people surrounding us at the time look at us with questioning eyes "I would never fall for that creep" she deadpanned but Elena looked at me for answer. It was hard for me to fight off the smirk that wanted to appear on my face

"Well, as far as I know Caroline didn't return his affection but-" I was intentionally creating more suspense because Caroline looked like she was ready to drive a wood stake through her heart at the moment "I only know what happened till season three in my world and because fans were crazy about Klaroline-" I was interrupted there

"Crazy about what?" asked Caroline with a scowling face

"Oh, Klaroline, it means Klaus and Caroline" the face Caroline made; it seemed that someone just called her ugly. She was extremely shocked. Elena was gaping too. I on the other hand was still trying not to smirk in front of them "So, you see as much as I heard when I was back in my world that in season four, there was a huge possibility that Klaroline would happen in the show" I was immediately snapped at by Caroline

"Don't say that name… that's… that's awful. I will never let Klaroline happen….. Oh god, why am I saying the name myself. Please let's just change the topic okay," saying that Caroline sighed heavily. Elena picked up a chandelier at that moment

"Where do you want me to hang this thing?" she asked Caroline and also tried to make her concentrate on other things that would get her mind off of the Klaroline bomb that I just dropped on her. I remembered the chandelier from the show. And I also knew that Caroline is going to reject it

"You know what, if Rebekah wanted to hang this monstrosity, she should have shown up to do it herself," saying that Caroline gave the chandelier to a girl who was passing by us "Just no" Caroline then started to instruct Matt and Jeremy about the stars and talk about them with Elena but I went silent all on a sudden. I was thinking that the last time Rebekah didn't show up because Esther had her daggered in a coffin but what happened this time

"Jacq, what happened?" asked Elena when she noticed that I was looking worried and in deep thoughts. When Elena asked me that, it got Caroline's attention too

"I know why Rebekah hasn't shown up today" I said that more to myself than to them. Elena and Caroline frowned at me with confusion "They are leaving town, the originals. They are going to leave town today because there is no way to kill Markus now, so they would want to go somewhere else and hide from him"

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Caroline obviously being oblivion to the problems it would cause me

"Of course it is Caroline. Markus asked me to guard Klaus for him and if Klaus leaves town, and disappear somewhere then I will be punished for that" and my punishment would be worse than death for sure. Perhaps, I would have to beg to die to escape his wrath. Caroline and Elena now realized why it's a bad thing and they got worried too.

"What if they already left town?" asked Caroline but I shook my head

"Klaus would never leave town without his doppelganger. And if Elena is still here then so is Klaus but soon he would come for her" I explained to them and Elena visibly tensed up

"What are we going to do now?" asked Caroline looking between me and Elena

"Only if we had found a way to kill Markus, I could have stopped Klaus from leaving town"

**Third Person's POV**

"How are you feeling now?" asked Amelia to Damon who just woke up from deep slumber. By the time everyone learned about Damon's little blood bond problem. While Rose and Kol were planning on how to save Jacqueline and Damon from certain death yesterday, Kol had told Rose a little bit about what he learned from Greta about the couple's blood bond. Rose didn't believe Kol at first but then seeing how Damon wanted to burn both him and Jacq alive, she couldn't have doubtful thoughts anymore. Naturally Rose told Stefan and Alaric about that after she came back with an unconscious Damon. The following day in the morning Amelia came to the boarding house and gave Damon some herbs that should keep him from being consumed by darkness. Damon had fallen asleep right after taking those herbs and he slept for straight four hours.

Stefan was very grateful to Amelia. He was thinking about going to Bonnie and ask her for help but since they turned her mother, Bonnie hasn't forgiven them yet for that and very angry at them too. Stefan doubted she would want to help Damon but still he wanted to give it a try for Damon's sake but thanks to Amelia, Stefan was now less worried about his brother. When Damon woke up after having such a peaceful sleep, there were noticeable changes in him. He looked relaxed and seemed happy and definitely in a good mood.

"I am feeling great" replied Damon to Amelia and he inhaled a deep breath as if he hasn't breathed in air for a long time. But suddenly Damon remembered something and his face completely fell

"What's wrong Damon?" asked Amelia with concern, noticing his sudden upset face and there was guilt in his eyes as well.

"He is probably feeling guilty about what he did to Jacq" Stefan answered Amelia's question and he was absolutely right in that. Damon already learned about Markus from Stefan and why Jacq wanted him away from her. Even if that wasn't the matter, still what he did last night, Damon should have never done that. He took it to far this time. After that incident they can never go back together the way they were. And Damon actually decided that if Jacqueline wants him away from her now, he would really stay away even leave town if he has to. Damon doesn't know if it's because of the herbs that Amelia gave him but for the first time after a long time, he felt like doing everything that would make Jacqueline happy. Damon felt like giving her the world.

"I need to apologize to Jacq. I know I am not worth forgiveness after everything I did to her but I have to let her know that I am sorry for hurting her" said Damon more to himself than to Stefan and Amelia who were staring at him at the moment. Stefan and Amelia looked at each other before looking back at Damon.

"Damon, Jacq knows that whatever you did, you did it because of the influence of dark magic on you. She is not mad at you for last night, not even hurt by your action" said Amelia and Damon got shocked hearing that. He couldn't believe his own ears

"How do you know?" asked Damon with disbelieve in his voice but also with hopefulness

"I have talked to her Damon. Jacq is far from hating you though she is very worried about you. She is the one who actually asked me to do something for you" informed Amelia; it surprised both the Salvatore brothers. Because even Stefan thought after what Damon tried to do to her, Jacqueline would hate Damon for a long time. But then again, it's Jacqueline they were talking about, so it's very possible. Stefan still remembered the day vividly when he tried to kill Jacq in the forest. It was Miss. Mystic Falls day and they were in junior year. Jacqueline didn't hate him for almost draining her dry; moreover she helped him get back on bunny diet. So, it's not too shocking that Jacqueline would forgive Damon without a second thought

"I wanna meet her. Where is she?" asked Damon almost restlessly. All he wanted to do at the moment is run to Jacq and have her in his arms.

"She must be at the school right now with others. Caroline dragged her there in the morning. Last I checked, Jacq was very worried about Markus. Now that killing Prince Erik is out of question, we need to find out another way to kill off that big bad werewolf as soon as possible" Amelia sighed heavily in the end. She too was very worried about everything. If Markus gets to them before they could find a way to kill him, they are all gonna be slaughtered by the evil werewolf. Besides, Amelia was having a really bad feeling since morning as if something bad is going to happen very soon. Only if she knew what awaits her in the near future

"Are you alright Amelia?" asked Stefan with concern in his voice. Amelia snapped out of her thoughts and nodded her head at the younger Salvatore brother.

"If you want to meet Jacq right now then I can give you a ride. I am headed towards the school myself" said Amelia and Damon nodded while getting up from his bed. He needs only five seconds to get ready. Right then Amelia's cell phone went off. She checked the ID and it was her mom

"Hey mom, I am still at the boarding house" Amelia thought her mom must have called her to check up on her like she always does.

"I am sorry sweetheart, but your mother is busy right now;" came a voice that belonged to Klaus and a scream followed right after that which belonged to Amelia's mom. Amelia immediately started to panic. She literary started to shake. It made both Damon and Stefan worried and they concentrated on what Klaus was saying to her

"Klaus what are you doing to my mother?" asked Amelia with firm voice even though she was scared as hell for her mother

"Nothing much love, unless you show up in your house right away. Oh and I have your father too, so hurry up" came from Klaus with menacing tone of voice. Amelia was positive that Klaus wasn't invited in her house before, how did he get in. But that doesn't matter anymore.

"What do you want Klaus?" asked Amelia with anxiousness

"I just want you to come home. Avoid the Salvatore brothers or your parents would turn into corpses before you get a chance to save them," saying that Klaus ended the call. Amelia was panting heavily. She had no idea why Klaus was doing that to her and her parents all on a sudden. She looked at Damon and Stefan with helplessness in her eyes

"Hey, don't worry. We won't let anything happen to your parents" said Damon, pulling her into a much needed hug. Amelia took comfort into that embrace for a moment before speaking up

"I am sorry Damon but if I don't do as Klaus asked me to do, then he will kill my mom and dad. I can't take any risk," saying that she started chanting some spells that gave both Damon and Stefan extremely painful headache. Within in a matter of moments, both the vampires passed out on the floor. Amelia ran out of the boarding house as fast as she could. Only if she knew what she was headed towards.

**Jacqueline's POV **

There were a lot of people in the Gilbert house at the moment. Apart from Elena, Jeremy and I there were also Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Alaric, and Jenna in the house. Except for Elijah, no other original was invited in the house especially Klaus so it was the safest place for Elena at the moment. As she can't leave town and ran away from Klaus because that would cause more trouble than good, we needed to think of a plan. A plan to keep Klaus in Mystic Falls. I wasn't worried about Elena's safety anymore. Not only was she in a house where Klaus wasn't invited in before but also Bonnie did some other protection spells around the house that would keep Klaus from causing any damage to the property like setting the entire house on fire or throw things inside the house in super vampire speed.

"Okay, so Elena, I am sorry but no going to the dance for you tonight. You are under house arrest, and I mean literary. So don't even think about sneaking out" I said as if she was a two years old. Elena obvious rolled her eyes at that

"I won't Jacq. But what did you plan to do about keeping Klaus in town" asked Elena curiously. She knew I had a plan and wanted to know about it.

"I have a plan but it's not going to keep Klaus in Mystic Falls for long but it would certainly buy me some time to think of something better" I said but I was honestly being hesitant about saying out the actual idea.

"What is it?" asked Matt with interest. He was as curious as everyone else

"Well…" I dragged the word a little and looked at Caroline with hopeful eyes. Caroline first looked at me then looked at others then looked back at me. She was clearly confused when everyone else in the room understood the real plan that I have in my mind.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like this?" asked Caroline dramatically

"Because you are the only one who could stop Klaus from leaving the town at least until tomorrow" said Elena explaining the thing properly

"So what do you want me to do? Jump in the bed with him?" asked Caroline with unhappy voice

"If you are up for it then go ahead" said Jeremy with a smirk on his lips and a low tone of voice but Caroline's vampire ears picked it up immediately and she threw a heated glare at the Gilbert boy

"Well, there is a dance tonight. You can make him go to the dance with you" suggested Jenna and everyone else approved of that including me

"Why do I have to be always Klaus bait?" asked Caroline more to herself than to us. If Damon was here, he would have said 'because he is obsessed with you'. It made me smile inwardly but also made me wonder, how Damon is doing right now? Was Amelia able to help him in any way? It made me worried. However, I had to push that concern aside for the moment and concentrate on the situation

"Caroline, I know you don't like it. And trust me if I had any other way to stop Klaus from leaving this instant, I wouldn't put you through it. But there is really no other option, please….. do it for me and Elena" I was giving her my best helpless puppy dog look and it worked as I expected. Caroline sighed heavily then inhaled a deep breath

"Fine, I will do it. I would try my best to buy you some time. Just make sure that Tyler doesn't find out about it. He is already mad at me for keeping that godforsaken drawing" I sighed in relief inwardly as Caroline agreed to stall Klaus for the night.

"Don't worry Caroline, we won't let Tyler find out" said Matt and Jeremy nodded his head to that. Right then Elena sighed out in frustration and draw everyone's attention to her

"What's wrong?" asked Bonnie with concern in her voice

"Stefan isn't picking up my calls" said Elena while leaving Stefan a text to call her back soon. I could see she was getting worried about Stefan. Alaric dialed Damon's number and tensed up when he also didn't answer his phone. I immediately started to have a bad feeling about it

"Do you think something happened to them?" asked Elena to Ric who had no answer to that question. What could possibly happen to both Damon and Stefan?

"Klaus wouldn't go after them, would he?" asked Jenna with fear and worry in her voice

"No, Klaus wouldn't go after them. Something else must have happened" I stated confidently knowing that Klaus has no purpose of going after the Salvatore brothers during this time.

"Don't worry Elena, I am gonna go to the boarding house right now and see what happened" said Alaric and he walked out of the house. Jenna obviously instantly tensed up as Ric walked out of the house but she did nothing to stop him, knowing that Alaric wouldn't stay inside the safety of the Gilbert house if his best buddy is out there in danger somewhere.

"You know what, I think Klaus is the most coward supernatural being out there. I mean he has an entire army of hybrids; still he doesn't have the guts to face danger. I mean what's the point in being the most powerful creature of this world and have the ability to create more hybrids if running away from problems is what he can do the best" ranted Jenna angrily. Like everyone else in the room, I also listened to her but no one else jumped up happily like me

"Jenna, you are a genius. I swear, you are a genius" I exclaimed with amusement. Everyone in the room got confused at my sudden happy outburst including Jenna

"I don't doubt your opinion Jacq, but what did I do?" asked Jenna curiously while still having a confused look over her face. What Jenna said just a minute ago, it clicked a mind blowing idea in my mind. God knows, why I haven't thought about this before.

"Let me explain ladies and gentlemen, our dear hybrid Klaus has the ability to turn werewolves into hybrids, right?" everyone agreed on that without any question "And even though Markus is the oldest and deadliest werewolf out there, but he is a werewolf nonetheless"

"Are you insane Jacq? You want to turn Markus into a hybrid. That would make him even more powerful" said Jeremy, horrified at the thought of having Markus as a hybrid

"For your kind information Jeremy, I am not insane. Look, when a werewolf is fed Klaus's blood then killed, they go into transition like a normal human would go into transition if died with vampire blood into system. Now to become a vampire, a person only has to drink human blood, any human's blood but for a hybrid, the transition could only be completed if drank the doppelganger's blood. Otherwise, the hybrid would die in transition. So, basically to kill Markus all we have to do is kill him with Klaus's blood into his system and then not let him feed Elena's blood" I said happily. I was actually grinning like a mad man. I wanted to kiss my own brains at the moment

"Markus would die in transition for sure, that's a brilliant idea Jacq" exclaimed Bonnie happily

"But where are we going to find Markus? We don't know where he is right now. And even if we do find him out, how we are going to make him drink Klaus's blood?" said Elena, worriedly. She failed to be happy about the idea immediately thinking of all the difficulties in the plan. She has points though, I gave her that. But I was confident that we will figure out something

"Obviously it's going to take magic and lots of vampire muscles to put Markus down, even for a moment" said Bonnie, completely supporting my plan of killing Markus. Besides, there wasn't any other way.

"Also, we have to take Elena far away from here where no one would find her because by any chance Markus gets to complete his transition it would be impossible to stop him then" said Jeremy and I completely agreed with him. We needed to take Elena far away first then get into the plan.

"And I think Sam would agree to help us lure Markus in Mystic Falls or get us to him" I wasn't sure about that though, I needed to talk to him first and see if he was willing to get rid of Markus as much as us. If I see that he is interested in helping us then I will let him in our actual plan.

"It means I don't have to go to the dance with Klaus anymore. I mean he would willingly stay in town now after hearing out this plan" Caroline was glowing with happiness as she realized that she doesn't have to be Klaus's bait anymore

"Let's plan this out properly, shall we?" I said with serious tone of voice and everyone got ready to listen to me carefully

"First, I will go to the originals and inform them about this plan. Caroline, you will come with me. I need a ride to get to the Mikealson mansion. Bonnie will stay with Elena like shadow. Jeremy and Matt, you guys are going to the dance tonight and inform the rest of our friends of this plan. And Jenna, please call Alaric and find out what happened to Damon and Stefan and also inform him of how we are planning on killing Markus" among everyone, Elena didn't look that happy because she wasn't getting to do anything but stay safe in her house. But that's the most important thing now.

"Best of luck" said Matt to me and Caroline as we got ready to leave

"Thanks Matt, be careful everyone… lets go Care" and we walked out of the Gilbert house. Caroline drove us up to the resident of the originals.

"Do I have to come with you?" asked Caroline, looking at the mansion as if it was a haunted ghost house. I rolled my eyes at her

"Come on Caroline, no one would dare to touch you in there" I said confidently and got out of the car. Caroline stepped out of the car too but with an uneasy face. I understood that her last experience in the mansion wasn't very amazing and she was scared to face the originals, especially Klaus. She already thinks him creepy for having a crush on her and wants to get rid of him. But I had to bring her with me because I knew that having Caroline with me, it would be easier for me to persuade Klaus to stay back in Mystic Falls. When we both entered the mansion, we saw no one within our eye sights. We looked around but didn't find a single soul in the mansion

"Where is everyone?" asked Caroline out loud

"I am wondering the same thing Care" I said while glancing inside another room

"Is it possible that they all went to the decade dance?" asked Caroline with wondering tone of voice

"Elijah wouldn't go to a dance" but of course Klaus, Kol and Rebekah could go there

"Do you think they already left town?" asked Caroline with fear and worry in her voice. I shook my head. Klaus would never leave without Elena but then again where did they go?

"Where the hell are they?" I asked that more to myself than to Caroline. Suddenly a third voice spoke up that made us both startled

"I am wondering the same thing dears" when I saw the person who just spoke up, my eyes widened immediately. Caroline didn't know who it is so she looked at me with confusion as fear clouded my facial expression.

"Mikael" the whisper got out of my mouth before I could stop it. Hearing the name Caroline tried to remember where she heard it before and when she realized who exactly is the person standing in front of us now, her eyes widened too. She gasped out loudly

"He can't be… is he really?" Caroline was unable to form proper sentence but I understood what she was saying anyway

"Yes, he is the papa original" I confirmed Caroline's assumption. Esther must have released him to kill Klaus. How could I not remember about Mikeal? Of course Esther would use him to complete her mission of freeing the world from vampires. And Mikael is a hunter; he would want to kill vampires. Mikael smiled cruelly at us before speaking up again

"I was worried about where my children disappeared to but there is nothing to worry about now. You will find them for me"

**Third Person's POV**

Elena and Bonnie were alone in the Gilbert house. Just a while ago, Alaric called Jenna and asked her to come over to the boarding house immediately. He didn't tell her in detail, what happened to the Salvatore brothers, only that he found them unconscious. Elena wanted to go with Jenna but she wasn't allowed to leave the house. However, since Elena heard about Stefan and Damon she has been pacing restlessly in the living room. What had happened to them? Was Stefan alright? Was Damon okay? Hundreds of questions were bugging Elena as she waited for someone to call and inform her about what the hell is going on.

"Elena, please… you need to stop worrying like this. Alaric and Jenna are over there. They will take care of them" to be honest Bonnie wasn't worried about the Salvatore brothers. She was still holding a grudge against them for turning her mother and made her parent less once again. Stefan did apologize to her for that but it simply wasn't enough for Bonnie. Elena knew this very well that Bonnie at the moment hates both Damon and Stefan. And she can't blame her either but Elena also can't help but feel sad about it that her best friend hates her boyfriend. Elena wished she could find a way to make peace between them again.

"I know…. I just" Elena took a seat beside Bonnie on the couch "I wish I could be there for them right now. God knows what happened to them"

Not only Elena but Bonnie wondered the same thing. Did Klaus do that to them? No, he wouldn't just leave them unconscious. Both the girls were wondering the same thing, what could possibly happen to the Salvatore brothers when Elena's cell phone made a beeping noise signaling that she got a text. However, it wasn't from Jenna or Alaric like Elena expected but it was from Jacqueline

_"Mikael is back…. He has Caroline… Don't do anything stupid" _

Elena read the text out loud. Both Bonnie and Elena were extremely shocked. How did that happened? Elena immediately called Alaric but he didn't pick up the call. She quickly left a voice mail for him.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Bonnie more to herself than to Elena

"We need to do something to save Caroline" she stated at once. Elena made her mind, enough with staying safe. Her friends are out there in danger. She can't just sit at home and pray for them to be safe and alive. However, Bonnie wasn't willing to let Elena out of the house

"I really don't think it's a good idea Elena. You need to stay inside this house" said Bonnie and hoped that her friend won't be stubborn about it. Elena was ready to argue back but she was interrupted by the door bell. Thinking that it could be Jacqueline at the door, Elena went to open the door sighing a little. Now she has to put up with two overprotective friends. However, when Elena finally opened the door she found Esther standing in front of her

"Hello Elena" she said with her sweet firm voice. Bonnie came to see who is it as well and she was absolutely horrified to see Esther standing at the door. Bonnie began to start chanting something but one look from Esther and she fainted immediately. Esther looked back at Elena, her smile still gracing her lips. Elena on the other hand looked very scared and she was worried for Bonnie too.

"What did you do?" asked Elena looking back and forth between Bonnie and Esther. She wanted to run to her but didn't dare to move from the spot where she was standing. As Bonnie fainted all the protection charms around the house disappeared too. Esther could easily enter the house now but she didn't. Instead Esther looked straight at Elena

"If you wish to save your friend Caroline, I suggest you come with me" said Esther calmly as if she was asking Elena about how her day was. Elena looked back at Bonnie again, hoping for her to wake up

"I mean you no harm" said Esther, realizing that the doppelganger was scared of her "But willingly or not, you will come. And I believe you possess a resurrecting ring. Bring that with you" saying that Esther started to walk away from the door. Elena quickly made up her mind. She had kept the ring even though Jacqueline told her to destroy it. Elena hurriedly collected the ring and walked out of the Gilbert house, not caring about her safety anymore. Esther hadn't gone too far, Elena obediently started to follow her lead. Not knowing where she was taking her but Elena knew she has to go with her for Caroline's sake.

**Jacqueline's POV**

I was running towards the entrance of the Gilbert house. Mikael has taken Caroline and threatened to kill her if I don't bring Klaus to him along with the rest of the originals. But I really had no idea where they were. I called Elijah and Kol even Rebekah and Klaus but no one answered. Is it possible that they already learned about Mikeal's return and they fled from the town without the doppelganger? The others could do it but Klaus won't leave town, not without Elena. Something else was up with them but what. I barged inside the Gilbert house and immediately stopped in my track. Alaric and Jenna were trying to wake up Bonnie. Obviously she was knocked out by someone. Jeremy was looking very worried and he was pacing a little too. I could tell he was being restless

"What the hell happened?" I asked out loud, making Jeremy, Jenna and Alaric aware of my presence. Stefan and Damon came into the room too. They were obviously looking around the house for some clue to figure out what exactly happened here

"We don't know" replied Jenna. I looked around the house again

"Where is Elena?" I asked, now getting worried as I started to understand what must have happened

"When I got here, I found Bonnie unconscious on the floor and Elena was nowhere in the house" replied Jeremy. I knew by then that Esther got to her but why would Esther need Elena this time. Mikael is already a vampire. She doesn't need to turn him or remake him. Then I realized why Esther must have come here

"By any chance Elena kept John Gilbert's resurrecting ring?" I asked to no one in particular. Jeremy was still wearing his ring. Stefan quickly went somewhere and came back in vampire speed

"It's missing" he informed me. I cursed under my breath. Gosh, I told Elena to get rid of the rings. Why she doesn't listen to me?

"What does this mean?" asked Jenna with anxiousness in her voice

"It means Esther is creating an ultimate weapon that will never be destroyed and Mikael will be able to kill all the originals with a single weapon" damn this is happening again. How could I forget that Mikeal still possessed a white oak stake that wasn't destroyed this time, like it was destroyed in the show? Esther must be turning Mikeal's stake into the ultimate weapon this time. But would Mikeal really kill all his children because in the show he only wanted to kill Klaus, not the rest of the family. But if Esther has brainwashed him then it's very possible that Mikeal would also want to rid the world of vampires. I also wondered if Elena would be connected to Mikael this time like she was connected to Alaric in the show. If so, then her life would be in grave danger. Actually she was already in grave danger and it's partially her fault. I told her to destroy the rings, I told her not to do anything stupid.

"What do we do now?" asked Alaric worriedly. Obviously he was very tensed up about Elena like everyone else. Jeremy looked both angry and worried. He was obviously angry at Esther.

"I know where Esther must be right now. But she is strong, very strong. We have to use the element of surprise to put her down" I said quickly forming a plan in my mind

"What do you want us to do?" asked Stefan, ready to go and save Elena

"I am sure Esther is using the same hotspot she used before to channel such amount of energy. It's the ground where Klaus killed her, at present there has to be a cemetery there…. as much as I remember from the show, it was Salvatore's property, I think" I tried to remember more clearly

"I know the place, let's go" said Damon and started to walk towards the door but I stopped him

"No wait, if you go there like this, you will put Elena's life in more danger. You need to know everything that happened last time" I began to tell them everything that Esther did in the show. How she connected Elena's life with Alaric which killed her in the end. I also told them how they were able to put Esther down before. Alaric used the element of surprise when Esther was trying to kill Jeremy and Matt by controlling their weapons. So basically I told them everything in detail, what happened in the show, and what could possibly happen this time

"It's very important that we find out if Esther connected Elena's life with Mikeal this time and if Mikeal is immune from the white oak stake because in the show it was possible to kill Mikeal with the white oak stake but not vampire Alaric" I noticed Jenna and Alaric getting uncomfortable at the mention of vampire Alaric who was quite evil in the show.

"Is that all?" asked Stefan clearly he was being impatient and wanted to run to Elena instantly

"That's all for you guys. I still need to find Klaus. Mikael has Caroline and won't let her go until I present Klaus in front of him. But I have no idea where Klaus is" I said sighing out in frustration.

"Well Rebekah was at the dance but Klaus wasn't with her. Matt and I told her about our plan of killing Markus but she didn't know anything about Mikael. She also didn't know where Klaus was. She only said to us that he was busy doing something necessary" said Jeremy. I was surprised that Rebekah didn't go after Matt for revenge like she was supposed to. Like I expected her to but I guess her siblings stopped her from doing anything nasty. I noticed that Stefan and Damon looked at each other and they looked quite uneasy. I was about to ask them, what happened when Damon spoke up

"We know where Klaus could be" said Damon and I frowned at him with confusion

"How do you know?" I asked, it was quite awkward, talking to Damon I mean as if nothing happened between us last night. He then told me why he and Stefan were knocked out by Amelia. And it happened almost a few hours ago.

"Why would Klaus torture Amelia's parents?" I asked more to myself than to others

"We don't know Jacq. We planned on going to Amelia's house but then Jeremy called Alaric and told us about Bonnie and we had to come here first" explained Stefan. Jeremy must have come to check up on Elena when he found Bonnie unconscious and called Alaric for help. I nodded my head in understanding. I wondered where Elijah and Kol were. Why aren't they receiving my calls?

"You guys need to go save Elena. I will go to Amelia's house and see what's going on" I said and walked out of the Gilbert house once again. What Klaus could possibly want with Amelia? I asked myself in my mind. Little did I know that I was about to find out something horrible?

**Third Person's POV**

**The Cemetery:**

"Oh my god" Elena gasped out in horror because Esther was holding the ultimate weapon in her hand. She used John Gilbert's ring and created an indestructible weapon that could kill all the originals without getting burned in the first body. Elena obviously knew about the weapon. Jacqueline had told her about it when she explained to Elena why the resurrecting rings must be destroyed. But Elena thought that there was no white oak stake out there so she didn't care much about getting rid of the resurrecting rings. Elena now realized what mistake she made unknowingly.

"The ultimate weapon for the ultimate hunter" said Esther out loud. Elena was on the verge of crying. She understood what was coming for the people she loves so much. If Mikael succeeds in killing Klaus then everyone else would die along with him. Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, even her birth mother Isobel. They will all be dead, not to mention thousand other vampires who probably don't deserve to die along with the originals.

"You know you are no better than Klaus" Elena said angrily with hatred in her voice

"Am I not?" asked Esther with surprised look on her face "I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires"

"Yeah but you will kill the good along with the bad. By killing Klaus you will kill my loved ones too. And that is just as evil" said Elena firmly while fighting back her tears. She didn't want to look weak in front of Esther. She didn't want to break down just yet. May be there is still a way to save everyone.

"You won't understand now Elena but one day you will understand that what I am doing right now, may seem evil to you but it's for the greater good" said Esther though she knew Elena won't be convinced and frankly she didn't need Elena to understand her quest. She is a mere human, therefore incapable of understanding something so great and important.

"Mikael will be here soon. I will hand over him the weapon and the hunt will begin once again" said Esther while gazing at the last but indestructible white oak stake. Esther didn't connect Elena's life with Mikeal. Once Mikeal kills all the originals, he would drive the white oak stake through his own heart and die peacefully. Or Esther would do it for him when the time is right.

"I did everything you asked me to do. Now let go of me and Caroline. You don't need us anymore" Elena didn't know where Caroline was at the moment but she knew that Esther has her

"I am afraid your job isn't finished yet" said Esther again with calm tone of voice

"What do you mean?" asked Elena with frown of confusion but she never got the answer. Suddenly someone hit Elena in the back of her head and knocked her out. Before Elena knew it she was completely consumed by darkness and could do nothing about it.

**The Decade Dance:**

People were dancing around and having a good time with everyone however Jeremy Gilbert was far from having a good time at the moment. He was looking for Matt, Tyler and Anna. Damon, Stefan and Alaric have already gone to the old cemetery to rescue Elena and Caroline. Jeremy needed to inform others about Mikael. They all needed to be prepared in case they run into Mikael somewhere and get killed for the lack of preparation. Jeremy spotted Matt dancing with Amber. He was pretending to have fun but inwardly Matt was very worried about the plans they made to kill Markus. Jeremy wondered how would Matt react when learn about Mikael on the loose as well.

"Matt, I need to talk to you" said Jeremy and dragged him from Amber who looked annoyed at the interruption but Jeremy couldn't care less about that. Seeing Jeremy and Matt going to a more noiseless place, Tyler, Jamie and Anna followed them knowing that something was up with the boys. Jeremy entered an empty classroom and the rest followed him inside

"What's going on Jeremy?" asked Matt with worry and anxiousness. Anna, Jamie and Tyler were also looking at him for answers. Jeremy sighed heavily before speaking up. He honestly didn't know how to begin

"Esther released Mikael" Jeremy blurted out. Matt and Tyler frowned at him with confusion, not realizing who he was talking about but Anna gasped out loudly

"No, that cannot be. Oh my god" Anna couldn't stand on her feet anymore and had to lean against a desk for support. By then Matt and Tyler also realized who Jeremy was talking about however Jamie was still clueless about it

"You mean to say, the vampire who hunts vampire who is also Klaus's father is in Mystic Falls right now" said Matt not ready to believe something so terribly dangerous. Jeremy nodded his head. He was now thinking how to tell them about Elena and Caroline because Jeremy knew after hearing about that both Matt and Tyler would go crazy. However, he never got the chance to say anything because Rebekah appeared there out of nowhere and pushed Jeremy against the wall

"What did you say about Mikeal?" asked Rebekah, her vampire face was out, not because of anger but fear. The moment she heard about Mikael, Rebekah was extremely shocked. She literary froze hearing the news.

"Esther has released Mikael to kill you all. He abducted Caroline earlier and Esther has Elena. You better tell Klaus about this and get him to help us" said Jeremy fearlessly. Rebekah was gone in a blink of an eye. Jeremy looked back at everyone else. Tyler was fuming with anger and Matt looked completely broken. His eyes met with Anna's

"We are all gonna die Jeremy" said Anna silently, knowing exactly how powerful and crazy Mikeal is. Jeremy didn't say anything to that because honestly he doesn't know himself if everything is going to be alright. With both Mikeal and Markus out there to kill them, who knows who will survive and who will die in this game of kill or be killed?

**The Cemetery: **

"Where is Elena?" asked Damon. They have killed Esther already. This time as well Alaric was the one who actually killed her. Stefan and Damon had her occupied and Alaric used the element of surprise. But that wasn't the end of their problems

"She isn't here" said Stefan and ran a hand through his hair with frustration while he paced a little

"If not here then where she could be?" asked Alaric with anxiousness in his voice

"I have the answer to your question" suddenly someone else spoke up. The three of them looked at the fourth person. He was clearly a vampire

"Mikael, I presume" said Damon rolling his eyes. Can't they have a little break? Just a while ago they killed a thousand years old resurrect witch and now they have to deal with Mikeal, a thousand years old original vampire, who was also an ultimate hunter.

"I am glad you know me. It saved me from the trouble of introducing myself and I already know each one of you, especially you" said Mikeal, pointing at Stefan

"Of course we have met before" said Stefan remembering meeting Mikeal in Chicago. Only that time he didn't know who Mikeal was and what was he doing there.

"I believe you were saying something about Elena" said Damon with impatience in his voice

"Ah, yes, Elena Gilbert, another Patrova doppelganger. Well I have her" said Mikeal with frank tone of voice as if that's the most obvious thing in this world

"You already had Caroline, why did you take Elena?" asked Stefan, he was going crazy thinking about how Elena might be at the moment. If she was alright even though she was in an evil's grasp.

"Klaus wouldn't care about the vampire as much as he would want his doppelganger alive. If you wish to see Elena again, bring Klaus to me. You see, I am not willing to resume the cat and mouse game Klaus and I played for almost a thousand years. You give me Klaus and I will give you back both the doppelganger and the vampire girl" saying that Mikael left the place

"Now isn't this wonderful" said Damon sarcastically. God knows when this is going to end.

**Jacqueline's POV**

I reached Amelia's house as fast as possible. On my way here, I figured out what Klaus could possibly want with Amelia. Amelia is the last witch of Cassandra's blood line and the only one who could open the tomb of Prince Erik. Even if Markus finds out the location of the tomb, without Amelia he can't get to his father. Therefore, Markus would never get to break the curse on him. And if no ritual takes place for breaking the curse then Klaus won't be sacrificed anymore. All the problems could be solved for Klaus by taking care of Amelia; which means either turn her into a vampire or kill her.

My heart beat increased with every step I took towards the entrance door of the Wilson residence. Everything seemed alright, too alright for my liking. It seemed that no one was inside the house. I gulped down the nervousness as I came closer to the porch. All on a sudden, I felt my hands getting cold and my knees wanted to shake terribly. I knocked on the door but no one answered. My heart started to hit against my rib cage strongly. I turned the door knob and found the door already open. I pushed the door inside and opened it widely. Inside was completely dark. I was unable to see anything in there. I slowly entered the house. I never felt such fear in my entire life. The fear of finding out something horrible. I inhaled deep breath and turned on the lights of the room. My heart immediately sank as I took in the sight in front of my eyes. Blood was everywhere in that place, on the wall, covered the furniture, over the floor. It was truly a gruesome sight. However, there was no dead body in the room which gave me a little hope.

I walked further, ignoring the blood strains. Something horrible and terrifying happened in this house for sure. I entered the kitchen and the little hope I felt before vanished immediately because Amelia's parents were lying dead on the floor. A fearful scream escaped my throat. I didn't even realize when tears started to fall from my eyes. I started to look around the house more desperately, for Amelia

"Amelia, where are you? Please be okay…. Please be okay….. please don't be dead….. this is not happening… this is not true… Amelia" I kept ranting to myself as I run upstairs to Amelia's room. When I got there, I stopped dead in my track. The room was completely destroyed, the door was broken down, walls had holes in them, everything was a mess in there but those things didn't turn me into a statue at the moment, Amelia's dead body did.

I was completely frozen on the spot I was standing. My eyes fixed on Amelia's unmoving lifeless body. I even forgot to breathe while I stared at her. I couldn't believe what I was seeing with my own eyes. Amelia can't be dead. She was such a powerful witch. She can't die so easily. The signs of struggles told me clearly that Amelia fought for her life, why did she fail to save herself? What got her weak? What was I doing when she must be screaming for someone to help her, to save her from death? I started to breathe again unknowingly but each breathe I took it hurt me like hell as if someone stabbed me each time I inhaled air into my lungs. I was breathing heavily, loudly and going completely insane with the realization of what must have happened in this house.

I couldn't stand there anymore and ran out of the house. I collapsed on the porch and started shaking visibly. I wanted to cry, the pain was literary killing me from inside but I couldn't do it. Tears were rolling down my eyes but that didn't give the satisfaction of crying. I was embracing myself tightly; to make the hurt and the pain go away but it only increased more. After a while I forced a scream out of my chest. I couldn't handle the suffocation anymore

"You can't leave me like this… you can't" I finally started crying but it didn't make me feel any good. This shouldn't have happened. Not to Amelia. This shouldn't have happened to her.

**Third Person's POV**

Klaus looked down at Esther, lying in a coffin as if sleeping peacefully. Rebekah had brought her body from the cemetery. She was standing there in the same room and watching her brother talk to their dead mother.

"Your trap will fail mother" said Klaus with emotionless voice "I have lived before, I am living now and I will go on living"

"Let your beloved spirits try to preserve you again. I dare you to come after me" said Klaus with fresh anger in his voice. He was ready to lash out any moment and kill something.

"I will built an army so big; no one will ever touch me," Klaus hissed with rage at Esther "My survival will haunt you through eternity"

"You will never destroy me" shouted Klaus at his mother's dead body. And he closed the coffin using strength. It made a loud noise that even made Rebekah flinch. She knew that Klaus was hurt by what their mother did to them once again. Rebekah wanted nothing more than to comfort her beloved brother at the moment but she also knew that Klaus needed his space right now. So Rebekah waited for Klaus to calm down. She already told him about Markus and how they can kill him without killing Prince Erik. Hopefully Markus would stay away from them, until they finish dealing with Mikeal first. Right then someone entered the house. It was Stefan actually. Though Klaus's house was the last place Stefan wanted to be at the moment but he had no choice but to come to the mansion. Stefan didn't know yet that Klaus killed Amelia. He was there to talk about Elena

"I am sure, you have already heard that Mikeal has Elena" said Stefan getting straight to the point

"What do you want us to do, give ourselves up to Mikeal for your precious Elena" said Rebekah bitterly. Klaus however was very interested in saving Elena

"You do know that if Mikeal kills me, you will all die along with me" said Klaus smirking. There was no trace of previous rage in his face

"Yes, I am well aware of that unfortunate fact. That's why we need to plan something to save Elena without getting you killed in the process" stated Stefan; clearly dealing with Klaus was his least favorite thing to do.

"So, what do you propose we do, Stefan?" asked Klaus while leading him to another room. Rebekah followed them behind

"Everyone else is coming over here. If we all think of something together, I am sure, we will figure out something to get out of this mess that your mother created. Besides, Jacq always has plans up her sleeves. I believe this time as well there won't be any difference" said Stefan without thinking much about it. But after hearing that Klaus went silent and Rebekah looked kind of guilty

"I don't think Jacq will help us anymore, not willingly at least" said Rebekah, not looking straight at Stefan. The younger Salvatore brother frowned at Rebekah with confusion at first but then he remembered something he had completely forgotten about for a while. Stefan pushed Klaus against a wall in vampire speed and growled at him angrily

"What did you do to Amelia?" Klaus was far from regretting what he did. And he didn't hesitate to show that to Stefan

"Stand down Stefan…. It needed to be done" Klaus said with strong tone of voice. Stefan didn't know what he was talking about but he understood very well what Klaus has done to Amelia. Stefan stepped away from Klaus with shock clouding his expression. In a blink of an eye Stefan dashed out of the mansion. Jacqueline must have already found out about Amelia, god knows what she must be doing right now. He immediately informed Damon and told him to go over to Amelia's house right away. Stefan can't believe Amelia was no more. Why did this happen to her? She didn't deserve to die. Not at Klaus's hands.

**Jacqueline's POV**

I had stopped crying a long time ago. At the moment, I was simply sitting on the porch and leaning against something I wasn't aware of. I was staring at the space and being like a zombie. However, my mind wasn't as still as my body was. I was thinking. I was thinking of what happened. I was thinking about what made it happen. I realized that Klaus made a simple calculation. No Amelia means; no trouble for him. And the rest of the original family must have sided with him on this. After all they are better than anyone else and they are the only one who deserved to live. I understood by then why Elijah wasn't taking my calls, why Kol was out of reach. They all knew about this. They all knew that Klaus was planning on killing Amelia. And they did nothing to stop it. Actually they all wanted Klaus to kill her. Even Elijah; and that realization hurt me the most. Esther was right, even though he claimed to be noble; he was still an original vampire.

This is all my fault. I cared about monsters. I was dumb enough to hope that they could be better, that they could be something more than monsters, something good. I befriended with the whole family, loved them, saved their lives and in the process I completely forgot that they are nothing but cruel heartless beings. They only know how to take lives of innocent people and how to suck out happiness and peace from one's life. I should be punished for what I did. I am the one who committed a crime here. I am the one who trusted monsters to be good. Amelia died because of me. If I hadn't trusted the originals, if I hadn't released Klaus, Amelia would be still alive and she would be living happily with her family.

What was I thinking when I got involved with the originals? I knew that they only cared about themselves. How could I forget that? What have I done? I hated myself more than I hated Klaus at the moment. Because though the truth was poisonous for me but I have to admit that Amelia's death is entirely my fault. I promised Revenna that I will keep Amelia safe. She gave up her life to save me and counted on me for Amelia's safety. No wonder why Cassandra wanted me dead when I returned in this world again. She must have guessed it from beforehand that I would be the cause of Amelia's death. Not only I failed to keep my promise to Revenna but also I proved Cassandra right that I should have died the moment I was resurrected.

My trail of thoughts was interrupted because suddenly I felt someone shaking me. It snapped me out of the trance I was in for a long time now. When I focused my gaze again I found Damon looking straight at me with worried eyes. I didn't need to say anything and he didn't need to hear anything, Damon simply pulled me into his arms and I also leaned into him without hesitation. Whatever happened between us in past few days, none of that mattered to me anymore, neither to Damon. I closed my eyes as he patted my hair. I felt so tired and sleepy that all I wanted to do is fall asleep immediately.

"How is she doing?" I heard Stefan's concerned voice

"I think she is in shock right now. We need to get her out of here" replied Damon and pulled me closer to him more. Stefan sighed heavily. His sadness seemed suspicious to me. Something worse must have happened. Though I was being non-responsive but I was realizing and understanding everything around me.

"Did you think anything about how to rescue Elena and Caroline from Mikeal?" asked Damon and I understood instantly what got Stefan so worried and anxious. I already knew what I would do. I pulled away from Damon gently and pulled out my cell phone. It confused both Damon and Stefan and they were looking at me with confused and questioning eyes. When the person I was calling picked up the phone, I spoke up with my extremely dry voice

"Tell Markus that his old friend Mikeal is back" I said to Sam and hanged up. Markus would definitely come to Mystic Falls now because only he can save Klaus from getting killed this time. Markus didn't know it yet that he can never get to Prince Erik now, and he will never find that out either, so Markus would want to keep Klaus alive at any cost. Now either Markus will kill Mikael or Mikael will kill Markus. Either way we will be less one villain which considering the situation right now would be a great thing.

**Third Person's POV**

"I am coming to Mystic Falls" said Markus and put down his phone. One of his pack werewolves was there with him. The other werewolf realized that something troubled Markus

"What happened?" Markus was asked. It made him sigh heavily

"The history is repeating itself" the other werewolf frowned at Markus with confusion as he said that more to himself

"What history?" Markus looked at the curious younger werewolf but it seemed that he was lost in his memories of the past

"A thousand years ago, Mikeal killed me when he found out about Esther's involvement with me. Time is making me face him again. Last time Mikeal was able to kill me using the element of surprise but this time, I will make sure he dies in a way that he will never return again" said Markus with determination. It would be good to take revenge on that vampire. Markus looked at the other werewolf and commanded

"Prepare the pack; we will leave for Mystic Falls at dawn"

**AN: Two more chapters to go. Please read and review and tell me how the story is going. It's very heart breaking that many readers have already decided to stop reading the story because of the announcement I made but I understand why they have to leave. I just hope that like I lost number of readers, I would gain a few as well. Well best of luck to me LOL. Always gonna love you all. Love, hugs and kisses... :)**

**I will update when I get 960 reviews LOL**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: You wouldn't believe me but I wrote this chapter almost six times and erased it all. I had almost given up but thankfully the story came out properly at last. Thanks to each and everyone for your kind reviews and PMs. Thanks for liking this story. You have no idea how happy it makes me. You readers are truly amazing. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. That's the most important thing to me. So lets get to the story... **

**Chapter 39: Vampire Vs Werewolf**

**Third Person's POV**

"Where do you think we are?" asked Caroline more to herself than to Elena with weak tone of voice. She was too weak to talk because of all the vervain in her system. The girls had no idea where they were. Mikael brought them to that place, tied them up and left. Clearly it was somewhere where no one could find them easily

"I don't know Caroline. But I am sure someone would come for us. Everything will be alright" Elena didn't know who she was trying to convince, Caroline or herself. She looked more carefully around the place. The place was like a cave, a small dark cave. And much to Elena's disappointment there wasn't any way out of there except for the way Mikael brought them in. And even if there was a way out, both Elena and Caroline were helpless at the moment because Caroline could barely keep her eyes open and Elena was all tied up with thick chains that was impossible for her to get rid of.

"I am scared" whispered Caroline and groaned a little because of the pain she was feeling through her body. Elena's eyes went watery too

"I am too Caroline" stated Elena truthfully and wondered what Mikael could possibly be doing right now? Did he already get to everyone else? It's been a long time since she was brought here. What others must be doing to handle the situation? Only if Elena knew where Mikael was at the moment and what he was planning to do.

Mystic Falls high School, the entire building was consumed in dead silence at that early hour in the morning. The decade dance that took place last night; had been fun for many but definitely not for everyone in the town especially not for Caroline and Elena. They were trapped with Mikael for crying out loud. Though so far they both were still alive but who knows what happens in a blink of an eye. It was obvious that they were scared for their lives. But both Elena and Caroline were also scared for others that they cared about and loved. Mikael was obviously planning something, something dangerous and horrible. He wanted to extinct vampires from this world after all, like Esther wanted to do.

However, Mikael was currently observing some pictures of the civil war those were pinned on the bulletin board of Alaric's classroom. No one could tell just by looking at him that inwardly he was thinking of slaughtering his own family. Mikael chose the school building to take shelter for the time being because not only the building was completely deserted but also as it was the following day of the decade dance, so everyone was probably taking the day off from school activities and no one would bother to walk in the place for the day. And even if someone comes in Mikael can easily compel them to get lost from there.

The papa original wasn't hiding from the sun like Alaric did by staying inside the school building. He already has a day light ring. Neither was he afraid to face anyone who wanted him dead anyhow. Mikael was simply waiting. He was waiting for the right time to strike that would end all the originals at once and he wouldn't have to go through with them one by one. Mikael knew Klaus was probably planning on running away from the town that very moment but now that he has the doppelganger and loads of people who wanted to rescue her, Mikael was sure that sooner or later Klaus would be forced to come to him and face him. And once he does Mikael would take immense pleasure in killing Klaus. And he would also make sure that the rest of the original family dies too before the end of this glorious day. It's only a matter of time now before the hunter original vampire could finally complete his task. It's been a long time since he started this hunting game. It's about time that the game ends.

**Jacqueline's POV**

I was wake for half an hour now but I didn't feel like getting up from the bed. I knew that people's lives were at stake at the moment more specifically Elena and Caroline's lives and it was no time to feel lazy about getting up from bed but I simply didn't want to start the day. Not only my body was tired but my mind felt exhausted as well. Damon and Stefan brought me to Gilbert house last night as it was comparatively safe place for me to stay in than the other places in town. Last night after making the call to Sam, I somehow fell asleep. When I woke up I found myself in my old bedroom where I found myself long ago when I came into this world of vampire diaries for the first time. So many things have changed since then. Without me knowing about it, a heavy sad sigh escaped my breath.

Honestly I felt like falling back to sleep again instead of getting up and get ready for the long and eventful day. I didn't want to stay wake. Because every single moment in my wake would force me to think about things that I didn't want to think about and let my mind get scarred more than it already was. The sight of Amelia's dead body was forcing to fill in my mind but I was struggling to keep them out. One of the many reasons my mind got exhausted and craved for rest that moment. I didn't want to think about what happened with Amelia. I didn't want to believe that she was really no more. I didn't want the realization of her loss consume me completely and make me insane with sorrow and pain. Not only I lost a friend because of my own stupidity but my trust was broken too. And trust me it's hard to say which one hurt me the most Amelia's untimely death, the originals' treachery, failing at keeping a promise I made to Revenna or simply just losing a very good friend in such a cruel way. I guess all of them were giving me pain at the same time that I so wanted to escape. Again a heavy sigh escaped my lips. If I was a vampire, I would have turned off my humanity by now but for a human it doesn't work that way. I know I am going to suffer till death comes to me.

I was so lost in gazing at the space that I didn't even realize that Jeremy was standing at the door and watching me carefully with concern in his eyes. He obviously knew what happened and why I was so silent and inactive when I was suppose to work on saving lives of the people I cared about. I became aware of Jeremy's presence in the room when he came closer to me and sat on the bed. He held my hand as I stared at him silently without saying a single word to him. Without letting go of his hand, I got up in a sitting position and sighed deeply again to let out the suffocation and to lighten the heaviness inside my heart. It didn't work though. I looked straight into Jeremy's eyes and expected him to say something. I didn't know what I wanted tough. At first it seemed like Jeremy's consolation would make me feel better but then I realized that no, it would only force me to think about what happened more vividly and my inner sufferings and torment will increase more. So when finally Jeremy opened up his mouth to say something to me, I silenced him by putting my finger on his lips

"Don't say anything" I said to him in an emotionless low tone of voice. Jeremy nodded his head. It seemed that he understood what I was going through and he probably did. After all Jeremy knew me very well since the very beginning of my life here. So instead of saying anything, Jeremy simply held me close to him and let me take comfort in his embrace. I realized then that I actually missed Jeremy's brotherly hugs. I was well aware that with passing time, a distance grew between us since I came back from the dead but I was glad that Jeremy still thought of me as his sister and his feelings for me remained unchanged. It was very clear in the way he was holding me at that moment. I felt Jeremy sighing heavily and it made me wonder what he must be going through. Elena was his sister and she was in life threatening situation that time. Jeremy must be very worried about her.

"Elena will be alright Jeremy. Nothing will happen to her" I said in a convincing tone of voice and I was surprised at myself that I could muster that up at that moment when I was feeling so empty on the inside myself, not to mention emotionless. However what Jeremy asked me next kind of shocked me but in a good way

"I know Elena will be alright but will you be fine? Even after all of this is over. I am worried Jacq that you are broken beyond repair" I had to pull away from Jeremy in order to look at him in the eye

"I am not broken Jeremy. I have been through a lot worse situation in my life. And if that couldn't break me then nothing else can do that" I said that to Jeremy but it seemed that I was trying to make myself understand that too. Jeremy was staring at me in a way that clearly said that he didn't believe me and that he could see it in my eyes that I was officially in denial which was a sign of being broken.

"Get ready, I am taking you out. Being trapped in the house isn't healthy for you right now," saying that Jeremy got up and rushed me out of the bed too. I obviously objected

"Jeremy, going out of the house isn't safe for you" but my words never reached Jeremy and he pushed me inside the washroom. Sighing out loud I surrendered and started to get ready.

"I will be downstairs" I heard Jeremy going downstairs after saying that. A small smile crawled up my lips even though the hurt feeling inside me wasn't gone yet. I was thankful to Jeremy that despite being worried for Elena he was willingly taking care of me. I guess he never stopped being my brother in the first place. But my thoughts were interrupted when my cell phone went off. It was Matt who was calling me. Suddenly I started to have a bad feeling about it

"Matt, is everything alright with you?" I asked, concern dripping out of my voice.

"Jacq, I am outside of the school right now," came Matt's anxious voice. It was clear that he was in some kind of trouble

"What's going on Matt?" I asked more worriedly

"Listen Jacq, I went to the school to clean up and I came across Mikael there. He let me go but he wanted me to give you a message" said Matt and I wondered what Mikael could possibly want from me. He already has Caroline and Elena to make everyone worried.

"What did he say?" I asked with anxiousness and curiosity

"Mikael wants you to go to him. He didn't say why. I am going to get Damon and Stefan right now. We will figure out a way, you don't have to go to him" as Matt said that I didn't say anything against him or stop him from going to Damon and Stefan. I knew it wouldn't have worked

"Okay Matt, thanks. Be safe" I hung up saying that. Even though I didn't protest against the safety everyone was giving me but I knew what I have to do.

**Third Person's POV**

**The Mikaelson Mansion:**

Klaus was making his hybrids pack up the house for him in case he needs to flee from town at any moment. Besides, he had planned on leaving town anyway after they are done with both Mikael and Markus. The plan to take them down is set already. Of course Klaus wouldn't leave Mystic Falls without Elena. So he would need to wait until she is rescued as well. Tyler wasn't among the hybrids though who were being slave to Klaus at the moment because he was out looking for Caroline and Elena along with Alaric and Anna. Bonnie was of course helping them with locating spells but so far she couldn't get one spot. It seemed that something or someone was blocking her magic and kept her from finding out the exact location of Caroline and Elena. It was driving Bonnie crazy. Tyler was getting frustrated too as he could do nothing to get Caroline back. Klaus did call him to come to the mansion but Tyler didn't care. That's the whole point of breaking the sire bond after all, isn't it? So that Tyler wouldn't have to bow down in front of Klaus anymore. Thankfully Klaus couldn't care less about Tyler's disobedient attitude at the moment and had planned on dealing with him later. For the time being his main priorities were ending his forever enemies and have the doppelganger so that he could live peacefully for the rest of his eternal life. While Klaus was putting his precious paintings in a box Rebekah walked inside the room

"What are you doing Nik?" the girl original asked with confusion. She looked around the room and saw that almost everything was packed up already

"Packing sister; isn't it obvious?" said Klaus like a smart ass that made Rebekah roll her eyes at him

"I can see that but why are you packing? I thought with the plans we have we can finally get rid of Mikael forever and Markus too. There is no need for us to start running again" said Rebekah and made it clear that she has no wish to leave Mystic Falls behind when there is a chance that she could stay there without getting killed and live a semi normal life.

"We won't go on running Rebekah. But we need to leave this town and settle somewhere else" said Klaus avoiding looking at his sister while Rebekah stared at him with confused eyes

"Why? Why can't we stay in Mystic Falls?" asked Rebekah curiously but it irritated Klaus for no reason at all but obviously he had reasons that he wasn't going to admit ever

"Must I need to explain everything to you? I will collect Elena when she is rescued and we will be on our way. And there won't be any exception to this" Klaus busied himself in packing again but Rebekah never stopped staring at him however now she was looking at him with a knowing gleam in her eyes

"You are leaving town because of Jacqueline, aren't you?" Klaus stopped in whatever he was doing to glare at his sister

"Why would you think of such absurdity?" Klaus asked with annoyed tone of voice that gave him away more to Rebekah

"Am I wrong Nik?" asked the blonde original calmly knowing she got him right. Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Klaus with more confident "You know she hates you now and you don't want to see hate in her eyes for you" Klaus grimaced at Rebekah with anger, not only because she was getting on his nerves but also because she could see right through him so easily. And Klaus didn't like the fact a bit

"You can't be anymore crazy Rebekah for thinking I would care about a mere human's feelings. I am leaving because small towns aren't good enough for me. But if you wish you can stay here as long as you want. I am sure you will still be welcomed here by the people of this town especially by Jacqueline as I am the one who got dirty here not you" said Klaus with a mocking tone of voice and a smirk because both the siblings knew very well that Jacqueline hates all the originals now and not just Klaus because of Amelia's murder. From what they heard from Damon and Stefan, she doesn't wish to see any of them ever again not even Elijah. Well Damon and Stefan may be exaggerating a little bit to Klaus and Rebekah about the matter to make them feel more guilty about their misdeed, not that the siblings would ever admit that to anyone not even to themselves that what they did to Amelia was wrong indeed especially when they did find another way to kill Markus but the two Mikealson siblings could tell that the Salvatore brothers weren't making up much about Jacqueline's current loathing for the originals. She indeed hated them all.

"You know Nik I don't like to stay where I am not wanted. Where would we be going from here?" asked Rebekah deciding that it's better to leave Mystic Falls after all. Klaus only smirked at her but didn't give her a proper answer much to Rebekah's disliking. She didn't want to see Jacqueline looking at her hatefully either. Rebekah would never say this out loud but she inwardly wished if they hadn't killed off Amelia yesterday. If she was still alive, everything would be different right now. Jacqueline would still be caring for them. Because now the only reason she wanted the originals alive is because many of her friends' lives were connected to them and Jacqueline really couldn't care less about the originals this time. If it wasn't because of the bloodline thing, Jacqueline and everyone else would have gladly let Mikael hunt the siblings down.

Knowing that she isn't gonna get an answer from Klaus right now, Rebekah walked out of the room to get to her own room to pack up a few things she didn't want to leave behind in Mystic Falls. Rebekah wanted to leave right away but she knew she has to wait for the right time to leave. Only Klaus can kill Markus with his blood and for that he can't leave until it's all over once and for all and no way in hell Rebekah would leave her brother all alone in this mess. Besides, Klaus wouldn't leave town without the doppelganger as well. Rebekah couldn't care less about that though. But the point was she is staying beside Niklaus and Elijah said he is coming back to Mystic Falls too to help them with killing Markus. May be after everything is good again, they could all go somewhere and live together as a family again like they used to live when they were humans. How Rebekah missed those wonderful innocent days. Even though they can't be innocents again but they can certainly live together as a family again.

**The Gilbert House: **

"I can't believe she sneaked out of the house and I didn't even realize" said Jeremy and muttered some curses under his breath afterwards. Damon again glared at Matt who gulped down the fear that he suddenly started to feel all over again. Damon even had attacked Matt earlier. He blamed him for creating the messed up situation that they were all in at the moment. Only if Matt hadn't told anything to Jacqueline about Mikael wanting to see her, then none of this would have happened. Jacq would still be in the safety of the Gilbert house and not approaching towards certain death. Damon was obviously going crazy with fear. Fear of losing Jacq. It was hard for them to deal with Amelia's sudden death and there was absolutely no way in hell Damon can survive if something like that happens to Jacqueline.

"I said sorry already. I thought it would be good to let Jacq know that Mikael wants to see her and that he could come after her if necessary. I just wanted her to stay alert" said Matt defending his action for the second time within half an hour. Damon however still glared at him

"Clearly you don't know Jacq too well" he said with a hateful sneer at him. Damon was being over protective again not to mention he didn't take Bonnie's herbs since yesterday. Stefan felt the need to bring Damon down a notch and focus on more important issues like how to save Jacq from getting killed.

"Alright, that's enough Damon. Why don't we just think about a way to stop Jacq from going to Mikael instead of fighting among ourselves" said Stefan looking between a glaring Damon and a scared Matt. Even Jeremy couldn't help but roll his eyes at how Damon was acting.

"What's the point in planning? She must be already at school by now" said Jeremy with anxiousness

"Yeah Jeremy but we need a plan to get her out of there" reasoned Stefan and immediately started to think of a logical way to do it

"Hopefully we can get her out of there before Mikael kills her" said Damon bitterly and turned away from everyone to think of something on his own. There is no way in hell he is losing Jacqueline like they lost Amelia. But Damon couldn't help but wonder what Mikael really wants with her. Right that moment the door bell rang. The four of them looked at each other before Jeremy went to get the door. When he opened the door Jeremy found Klaus standing on the porch. The Gilbert brother instantly glared at the hybrid and made Klaus grin back at him wickedly.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Jeremy clearly not liking to see Klaus's face at the moment. No matter how much he and everyone else hated Klaus, they have no other choice but to deal with him until they get rid of the original vampire hunter and the evil son of the original werewolf.

"Now is that any way to treat a guest?" asked Klaus with mirthful voice and a devilish smirk. When Damon, Stefan and Matt saw who it was they were confused and shocked too. There was no reason for Klaus to be at the Gilbert residence. He already knew that Elena was not home, then why did he come?

"What are you doing here Klaus?" asked Stefan with stern tone of voice. It's not a secret that he was loathing Klaus more than ever because of what he did to Amelia and her family. It's simply unfortunate of them that they have no choice but to endure the hybrid's presence even after what happened.

"Well, for starters, young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside" said Klaus, his smirk disappearing slowly and a stern look taking place. He was getting annoyed now with all the hate that the gang was showing him. What he did was to protect himself and they should know that for a vampire staying alive is the main priority for eternity.

"Why don't you go up to your room?" Stefan said to Jeremy. He didn't want Jeremy anywhere near Klaus. They were already in enough trouble. Jeremy however didn't move until Damon came to the door too and ordered him to walk away from there with more commanding tone of voice. Having no other choice Jeremy walked back inside the house and joined Matt. Now they have not only Elena and Caroline to worry about but Jacqueline as well. Why do their enemies always target the girls they care about? While Jeremy and Matt got busy thinking about how to solve all the problems, the Salvatore brothers dealt with Klaus

"Hmm poor lad…. I heard both his sisters are in life threatening situations now" both Damon and Stefan frowned at Klaus as he said that

"How do you know about Jacq?" asked Damon while trying not to look too curious but Klaus smirked anyway knowing both the Salvatore brothers were mildly interested in knowing how he has the knowledge of the recent problematic situation

"Well, I have eyes and ears everywhere in Mystic Falls you know" said Klaus sounding proud about it

"Oh right your useless hybrids" said Damon with bitter mocking tone of voice. Klaus could only glare at the elder Salvatore brother. Damon was right though. The hybrids were truly useless in the current situation. They can't protect Klaus from Mikael. Mikael is an original and therefore has the ability to compel vampires and as hybrids are half vampires, he can easily turn all of them against Klaus. It was better that the hybrids stay far away from Mikael. Obviously Jacqueline was the one who had warned the gang about this when they were planning on killing Mikael otherwise no one would have thought about it from beforehand.

"That doesn't explain why you are here Klaus?" asked Stefan to make the situation less worse with Klaus and Damon however he was starting to get the reason about what Klaus was doing with them and Stefan couldn't help but smirk at that inwardly "Don't tell me Klaus you are here to help us rescue Jacq or is that the matter?"

"Come on Stefan; don't be dumb enough to ask that question to him above all people" said Damon with a roll of his eyes. It was taking every ounce of resistance for Klaus not to burn down the house just to get to Damon and kill him right then and there. Klaus knew once he would approach the Salvatore brothers with the intention of helping them getting Jacqueline back from Mikael, they would taunt and insult him without any limit. However Klaus was still willing to help. The hybrid would never say this out loud to anyone, not even to himself but deep down Klaus didn't want Jacqueline to die or get killed especially not by Mikael.

"Consider my helping you returning the favors that Jacqueline did for me and my family" said Klaus to Damon and Stefan and that's what he told himself as well. The Salvatore brothers looked at each other. They knew with Klaus on their side they have a better chance at saving Jacq. Stefan looked back at the hybrid and nodded his head. Both Damon and Stefan walked out of the entrance door of the Gilbert house and closed it behind them.

"So, what do you have on your mind?" asked Stefan and Klaus cocked up his eye brows

"Well as much I would hate to do this but I will walk into that school building and get Mikael busy with me long enough for you two to grab Jacqueline and get out of there" Damon and Stefan looked at each other. They simply couldn't believe what Klaus just said

"You do know you are talking about walking into a certain death, don't you?" asked Stefan while looking straight into Klaus' eyes. Stefan thought he would see dishonesty in his eyes but didn't find it

"Well I said I want to help, didn't I?" the Salvatore boys didn't say anything more. They knew it was the best way to save Jacq so who were they to oppose "Let's get going, shall we?" saying that Klaus started to walk away. Damon and Stefan looked at each other for the last time before starting to follow behind Klaus. They couldn't help but think that the earth must have started revolving around another way suddenly.

**Jacqueline's POV**

I was inside the deserted school building. I started to walk down a corridor while looking around for Mikael. I was still wondering what he wants with me. If it was vampire hunter evil version of Alaric, I would have known exactly what he was doing, exactly how his mind was working but it's Mikael I am about to deal with and frankly I didn't know him too well. I only knew what the show showed me about him during the first half of the season three. I didn't know what to anticipate from Mikael. But I guess I am about to find out any how what the vampire hunter wants with me as he was standing right in front of me now

"Honestly I didn't really expect you to see here. You really have got courage as I heard" I kept my face void of any emotion and looked straight into Mikael's eyes

"It's not courage that brought me here, its curiosity. I want to know why you wished to see me" my eyes remained stoned and unblinking as I spoke to Mikael. The original vampire slash hunter motioned for me to come with him. I followed Mikael silently as he led me to one of the empty classrooms. And what the interesting thing was that it was Alaric's classroom. I remembered vividly that vampire Alaric kept Caroline and Elena hostage in the very classroom in the show during this time. However, I didn't think Mikael brought me here to keep me hostage. The situation simply didn't have that kind of vive. I kept following Mikael with my eyes as he opened one of the drawers of the teacher's desk and pulled out the last indestructible white oak stake

"You must know what this is, don't you?" asked Mikael while looking back at me and he bored his gaze into mine in a bone chilling way. However, I remained unfazed

"The last white oak stake that can be used as many times as needed" I replied not getting the point why Mikael was showing me the stake.

"Right, so you must also know that even I can be killed with this stake" I simply nodded my head and waited for him to say more but instead of speaking up again Mikael threw the white oak stake at me lightly that I was able to catch gracefully even though I was kind of shocked at his action. I couldn't believe myself for a moment that I was actually holding the white oak stake in my hand. I looked back at Mikael with confused and shocked eyes

"What are you doing?" I asked sternly because I realized that Mikael brought me here to play some sort of game. I didn't know what kind of game but I could tell it's gonna create problems for me

"I know that you and your friends are planning on killing me off instead of turning Klaus over to me like I asked you to. Even though I have the doppelganger and your other vampire friend and you know I could kill them anytime if you don't do as I say but I also know that you have your own reason to keep Klaus alive even after everything he did to you and your friends specifically your friend Amelia" I flinched visibly as Mikael said Amelia's name. How the hell did he know about her? Well I guess it wasn't hard for him to find that out either because the whole town was talking about the sudden fire in the Wilson residence that killed off the entire family. I forced my eyes to not get teary and looked angrily at Mikael

"Get to the point Mikael, what do you want from me?" I asked with shaking voice which was result of my sadness and anger.

"To be truthful Jacqueline, I feel pity for you. You went through a lot to keep your friends safe. You need to be rewarded for that. So I have decided to give you a chance before I get nasty with hunting down business" I narrowed my eyes at Mikael. This can't be anything good

"Exactly what kind of chance are you giving me?" I asked in a way that clearly showed that I didn't like where Mikael was taking this

"I am giving you a chance to kill me and save all your friends including the originals"

**Third Person's POV**

"I think I have got it" said Bonnie out loud. She was at the boarding house with Jamie and her mother. Abby wasn't a witch anymore but she knew quite a few useful locating spells. When Bonnie was unable to track Elena or Caroline, she had Jamie call her mother. Abby was obviously nervous about showing up but she knew that Bonnie needed her help and it was the least she could do to make it up to Bonnie for ditching her again when things were going great between them and a mother and daughter relation was finally forming.

"You ready to perform the spell?" asked Abby and Bonnie nodded her head. Though she lacked confidence but she was willing to give it a try. Abby was teaching Bonnie a powerful locating spell that could track down Elena and Caroline's whereabouts even if some other witch has cast blocking spells on them. With the spell Bonnie could break through the blocks and find the girls

"Let's get this over with" said Bonnie and held her hands together. Jamie was there right beside her. But unfortunately he can't do anything else but to be with Bonnie. However for Bonnie that's all she needed someone who would be with her and never let her go no matter what. Bonnie started chanting spells with her eyes closed. She had both Sheriff Forbes and Jeremy's blood with her and both Elena and Caroline's belongings as well. Soon the belongings started to burn and smoke erupted from it and the blood started to spread on the map. Two thin lines got out of the small blood circle on the paper one for Elena and one for Caroline and they started to run towards same direction and stopped on the same spot. It confirmed that they were in the same location. Bonnie opened her eyes and looked down at the map. Her eyes met with Abby for a moment before she looked down at the location again.

"Jamie call Alaric. Tell him that Elena and Caroline both are somewhere just outside of Mystic Falls. They are not far away from the town"

**Jacqueline's POV **

I was supposed to be shocked at what was happening. I was supposed to be gaping at Mikael for what he just said. However instead of looking at the hunter with wide eyes, I simply rolled my eyes at him. I can't believe he actually thought I would be that stupid

"You want me to believe you will actually let me kill you. What are you taking me for?" I asked bluntly. I was seriously getting pissed off

"I am an honorable man Jacqueline. I don't bluff. You have the white oak stake in your hand. Kill me and save all the vampires you care about" no matter what he says, I knew he was bluffing. And I decided to prove that by action. I walked up to him with intention of driving the white oak stake through his heart and end him for good. I was sure that Mikael would make a move to stop me. May be snatch the stake out of my grip in vampire speed or even kill me before I could realize anything. I was so sure that he would do something but even when I brought the stake down his chest, Mikael didn't make a move against me. Suddenly killing him didn't feel right or maybe I was confused as to why he was letting me really kill him. No matter what the reason was I couldn't shove the stake through his chest and puncture his heart with it. I stood there like a statue with the white oak stake pointing at his heart

"Don't stop now. You won't get another chance Jacqueline. Kill me and let you friend Amelia see how much you care about her killers" by then I was breathing heavily and my eyes were unfocused too

"So this is what it's all about. You want me to feel guilty for caring about your children, for caring about Klaus" I focused my gaze on Mikael then and said sternly "Trust me, I am already feeling guilty enough" I said and stepped away from Mikael, even shoved the white oak stake back in his hand. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed out in frustration

"So, why don't you avenge your friend's death? It will make your guilt go away" I looked back at Mikael with disbelieve in my eyes

"You know I can't kill the originals. I will never do that" I said with determination. Because killing the originals will make me feel guiltier knowing that I must have ended thousand other lives along with them. And I do believe that there are other vampires out there like Caroline, Stefan and Abby and even Tyler. Though they are vampires but they are still good and nothing like true monsters.

"I am not asking you to kill any original. That is my job. But you can take your revenge on the originals for killing Amelia by protecting me" I looked at Mikael as if he was insane and I think he was

"You are a thousand years old vampire hunter. How the hell can I protect you? And more importantly why would I do anything to protect you knowing that if you stay alive; one day you will kill all the vampires of this world including my friends. And Amelia would have never wanted that either. Don't dare try to use my hate against the originals to get YOUR job done" I really didn't know what Mikael was trying to achieve from all this. Suddenly Mikael smiled at me that made my heart stop beating for a moment. Suddenly I started to have a very bad feeling.

"I can see now why everyone here is wrapped around in your fingers Jacqueline. I did make a good decision after all by choosing you to give me protection against sudden death" I started to back away from Mikael instinctively

"What do you mean?" I asked as my heart beat increased with every passing second

"It's not unknown to both of us that when an original dies, every single vampire of his bloodline dies along with him. So Jacqueline if I turn you and make you a vampire of my bloodline, no one would dare to touch me" I suddenly stopped backing away and stood my ground firmly as I raised my eye brows at Mikael

"Seriously how delusional are you? You think your precious children give a crap about me. They will kill you the first chance they are gonna get. They can't care for anyone else but themselves" I said the last part a bit too bitterly than I intended to. Mikael however didn't care about what I just said

"Of course I could be wrong in my opinion but I could also be right. There is only one way to find out, don't you think" saying that Mikael vamped out meaning his vampire face came out. I didn't waste any time to sprint out of the class room. But before I knew it Mikael was standing in my way, blocking my path completely. As he approached me like a predator, I started to back away from him slowly. I knew that if I turn into a vampire with Mikael's blood then the originals may not care but my friends would do everything to keep this wicked hunter safe. And I can't let that happen. Mikael needs to die. This all must end.

"You must be regretting coming here now. It was quite foolish of you actually to walk into enemy's territory in the first place. It's proven again curiosity does kill the cat" said Mikael with amusement in his voice. However this time I stopped backing away from him and a smirk slowly formed on my lips

"I know it's not your fault Mikael that you don't know me so well. Because if you had known me you would have known that I am anything but foolish" saying that I looked past him where Markus was standing. I might have asked Markus to pay me a visit at the school right after he enters Mystic Falls.

"Glad you are here right on time" I said to Markus who smirked at me devilishly. I could tell he was desperate to rip out Mikael's heart. After all they have a rather interesting history together. As for me, after what happened with Amelia I have learned not to trust an original no matter what and Mikael even though a hunter, he was still an original. I wasn't willing at all to repeat my soul scarring mistake for the second time by trusting another original. When Mikael asked for an audience with me, I understood right away that he has planned something for me. So I had arranged for protection from beforehand and then I walked into the school building to face Mikael all alone.

"This is impossible" said Mikael as he turned around and saw who was standing at the end of the corridor. Clearly Esther didn't tell him anything about Markus and about him being still alive. As Markus and Mikael stood face to face once again after one thousand years I said to myself

"This is going to be fun"

**Third Person's POV **

"Did you hear anything?" asked Alaric to Tyler while looking around the woods they were currently walking through. It was just outside of Mystic Falls and a very good place to hide someone. Anna has gone to a different direction to look for Caroline and Elena along with Sheriff Forbes. That way they were able to cover twice much ground at the same time.

"No, I didn't hear anything yet" said Tyler and squeezed his eyes shut to calm himself down. Tyler was getting more frustrated with each passing minute. Alaric put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. He understood that Tyler was worried about Caroline and Elena too and he wanted to get them to safety as soon as possible and Alaric wanted the same thing.

"I don't think they are here" said Tyler sighing out loudly and shaking his head to himself "Maybe Bonnie's locating spell didn't really work and showed her a wrong place. I can't hear anything around here" said Tyler with stronger frustration in his voice. Alaric looked around the spot too and indeed there was no sign of anyone.

"Let's walk a little further then we will go someplace else to look for them" said Alaric. He wasn't ready to give up on the woods yet. He had a feeling that they were exactly where they are supposed to be to look for the girls. Tyler giving into Alaric's suggestion started to walk again. However suddenly he stopped in his track. Tyler heard something and he focused on that sound. Alaric got alarmed too. What if someone was out there to attack them?

"I can hear something, a heartbeat" said Tyler and started to walk towards the source of the sound. The more he walked towards the direction the more clearly Tyler could hear it. He found hope of finding someone in the woods and if they were lucky enough then maybe it was Elena and Caroline would be with her too. Tyler started to jog towards a stone which seemed to be blocking a cave's opening. Alaric was right behind him. Tyler used his strength to move the stone from its place and indeed found a way inside. The sound of the heartbeat became clearer for Tyler. Someone was indeed in there. Both Alaric and Tyler started to walk inside. The path was dark but soon they saw light. They ran to that spot and found Caroline and Elena there. They both were lying on the ground and seemed to be asleep. Tyler rushed to Caroline to see if she was okay and Alaric ran to Elena and woke her up.

"Tyler, help Elena out of these chains" said Alaric as he went to see Caroline. She looked really pale and weak. More than Elena. Tyler freed Elena from the chains in a blink of an eye. He helped her up and went back to Caroline

"I need to take her to my car right now. She needs blood into her system immediately" said Tyler anxiously and Alaric nodded to him understanding the matter

"Yeah, go quickly. We will be right behind you" said Alaric meaning him and Elena would follow Tyler and get together with the others soon. Tyler picked up Caroline and ran out of the cave in vampire speed. Alaric looked back at Elena

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern and worry. Elena nodded her head

"I am fine but how did you find us here" asked Elena curiously as they started to walk towards the exit. She also wondered what was going on out there.

"Bonnie did a locating spell to find you" replied Alaric. He started to fill in Elena with everything that was going on. Once they came out of the cave Alaric sighed heavily. But it wasn't a sigh of relief but of sadness. Elena caught on that quickly and frowned at Alaric

"Ric, you aren't telling me something. What is it?" she asked getting worried. Did something bad happen to anyone? Alaric didn't tell Elena about Amelia yet. She didn't know that Amelia was no more. And though Ric didn't know how to give Elena this horrible news but he knew that he had to. Alaric took a deep breath before speaking up again

"Elena something happened last night" Elena was seriously starting to get scared now

"What happened Ric? Please tell me" Elena insisted. Alaric closed his eyes and said out

"Amelia is dead Elena. Klaus killed her and her parents too" at first Elena couldn't believe her own ears. How is that possible? Amelia can't really be dead. Elena completely went into shock.

"No no no no no…. this isn't true Ric. Please tell me this isn't true. Amelia can't be… she can't be dead" shaking her head vehemently Elena started to cry. Alaric pulled her into a hug. There was nothing else he could do. He was feeling awful about that himself. Elena wasn't paying a bit attention to her surrounding obviously and Alaric had his guards down too. Suddenly Elena was thrown away from Alaric by magical force. She hit her head hard on a stone as she fell on ground. Elena was knocked out immediately and her head started bleeding as well. Alaric didn't know what the hell was going on until a guy stepped out from behind a tree. It seemed that he was a warlock. Alaric figured out instantly who was blocking Bonnie from finding out the location. The warlock was about to attack Ric too with his magic but he never had the chance to do so because Sheriff Forbes shot him down. It didn't kill the anonymous warlock but certainly kept him from doing magic. As Liz Forbes handled the wounded warlock, Alaric rushed to Elena's side.

"We need to get her to the hospital FAST"

**Jacqueline's POV**

It was crazy really. The fight between Mikael and Markus was bringing down the entire school building. Both were too stubborn to give up. The fight won't stop until one of them ends up dead. I wouldn't have any problem with the duration of the fight if only I could get out there. I was badly trapped there. Mikael obviously wanted to kill me and every time I tried to escape he would block my way and even hurt me a few times. Thankfully he couldn't kill me yet because of Markus. Not that the werewolf was trying to save me or anything. But he kept Mikael engaged with him in the fight. After several escape attempts, I gave up on trying getting out of the school building and started waiting for the fight to end. I hoped that Markus would be able to kill Mikael for obvious reasons.

Mikael broke a few bones in Markus's body and sent him flying into a wall. Markus went completely through the wall and a huge hole was created. It seemed that the entire building shook when Markus landed on the ground again. The werewolf recovered pretty quickly and charged at Mikael aggressively. This has been going on for like forever and god knows when it was going to end. A startled yelp escaped my lips as something crashed right beside me. Suddenly I felt someone grabbing my waist and put a hand on my mouth completely gagging me as he moved me from where I was standing and sneaked me out of the fighting scene in vampire speed and hid both of us behind a classroom wall. I tried to see from the corner of my eyes who the person was and got extremely shocked to see it was none other than Klaus. He whispered in my ear very lowly

"It's okay… it's okay…Don't worry….. I will get you out of here. Do you understand me?" I nodded my head having no other choice and Klaus held onto me more protectively. Though I couldn't say anything at the moment but I was screaming in my mind. Has Klaus finally lost his mind? What hell is he doing here? Mikael would kill him the second he is going to see Klaus. I jumped up unwillingly as a loud crashing noise occurred near by us. I was breathing heavily and Klaus was tensed up too. I unknowingly started to get scared. I was scared that Klaus would get caught in the crossfire because of me and end up dead. No matter how much I hated him, I needed him alive. And can anyone please tell me why he suddenly wished to become my hero? Klaus saw that the way up to the main exit door was clear. He got ready and in vampire speed we reached the door. But unfortunately, Mikael saw us and he immediately grabbed me and threw me away from Klaus. But before he could do anything to the hybrid Markus came behind him and held him back from behind. Without wasting any time Klaus took the white oak stake from Mikael's hand and shove it through his heart. Mikael started to scream in agony and pain as his body flamed up and he started to burn into ashes.

Klaus took in the sight for a moment and before I knew it I was brought out side of the school building. When Klaus let go of me, I immediately started to fall because of all the pain going through my body. I didn't realize till then how badly I was hurt actually. Klaus immediately caught me and helped me stand properly on my feet. One part of me wanted to jerk my arm out of his hold and walk away from there and another part of me wanted to thank him for getting me out of that situation and end the dangerous fight by killing off Mikael. So over all I was confused as to what I should do so I just kept standing there like statue with my eyes fixed on ground. I felt Klaus' gaze on me but didn't dare to acknowledge that. I was saved from that awkward situation by Damon. He pulled me into an embrace immediately.

"Mikael is dead" said Klaus to Damon and showed him the white oak stake as proof. Damon didn't say anything to that though and turned his attention to me completely.

"Are you alright?" he asked me with concern while running a hand through my hair. I simply nodded my head "I am sorry I wasn't here earlier. We found Elena and Caroline but Elena is at the hospital" I frowned at Damon with worry and confusion as he said that "I will explain everything to you later"

"I hope you didn't forget that once we are done with Markus I will take Elena with me and leave town. Don't try anything funny. Just a friendly suggestion" Damon didn't hesitate to glare at Klaus as he said that. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Though I had no wish to talk that moment but I had to speak up

"Mikael is dead so Markus would soon leave Mystic Falls. May be he is already planning on leaving. If he gets out of town, it will be hard to track him down again. We need to do something today" Damon nodded his head to that

"Don't worry we are already on that. Let's get you home first" I shook my head at that instantly

"No get me to the hospital first. I want to see Elena" Damon decided for a moment then agreed to take me to the hospital. Elena being in a hospital wasn't a good thing. I must see into the matter.

**Third Person's POV**

"The Salvatore brothers are here" said Elijah as he heard them approaching the Mikaelson mansion. Now that Mikael is dead it was time to plot against Markus and kill him for good. Elijah has just arrived in town. Like he promised Elijah was there to help his family to put Markus down. He wanted to bring Kol with him but for some unknown reason the youngest brother refused to return to Mystic Falls. Kol said he would be waiting outside of town for Markus in case the werewolf manages to escape them someone should be out there to welcome him. Elijah didn't say anything to him even though he knew Kol was making up excuses.

"Thanks to our loving Mayor a curfew is in effect for the rest of the evening. Now we don't have to worry about any civilian getting caught in the cross fire" said Damon as he and Stefan entered the living room of the mansion

"Finally you two are here. I thought you wouldn't leave poor Elena's side today" Rebekah said the second part to Stefan with a bitter sweet smile. Stefan only rolled his eyes and stopped himself from saying anything. Elijah also gave Rebekah a stern look that told her to keep quiet for heaven's sake.

"So what did we miss?" asked Damon to no one particularly

"Well my hybrids are ready to take down the werewolf pack that Markus brought in Mystic Falls with him" said Klaus with proud tone of voice

"You must know that apart from the pack you know about already Markus has an especial pack that always stays around him. Those werewolves are stronger than hybrids" informed Samuel who was there as well and he was helping the gang

"Rebekah and I will take care of them" said Elijah confidently

"Did you find out how many witches Markus brought with him here?" asked Damon to Sam

"Just one. It's clear Markus didn't plan on staying in Mystic Falls for long"

"I think Bonnie will be able to help us with that" said Stefan more to himself than to others

"Wouldn't it be great if we had another witch on our side? Too bad we don't" said Damon bitterly while narrowing his eyes at Klaus. Stefan sighed heavily and shook his head to himself. He hated Klaus too but it seemed that Damon has a death wish. After all how long Klaus is going to tolerate his remarks before deciding to finally shut him up forever.

"Anything else we need to know about?" asked Elijah to Sam in an attempt to dissolve the tension of the situation. If Elijah wasn't so good at hiding his emotions he would have looked very uncomfortable at the mention of Amelia's name. Sam shook his head to Elijah

"We have covered everything" he informed with confidence

"So the summery of the plan is that the hybrids would get rid of the werewolves. Elijah and I would take care of the especial pack. The Bennett Witch would handle Markus' witch. When Markus would be left alone, Damon and Stefan are going to hold him down and Nik would feed him his blood. Tell me why Nik can't just rip his heart out" asked Rebekah out loud

"It won't kill Markus. You are forgetting he is not your average werewolf. Besides he has witches on his side. I just hope that this idea works on him" said Samuel more to himself

"You never told us why you want Markus dead so badly" asked Stefan curiously. It made Sam sigh heavily. He didn't really want to tell them anything but Sam knew if he doesn't confess his reason of wanting Markus dead then they would only suspect him and be doubtful of his intention

"I want to take revenge on Markus. He killed my mother when she was pregnant with my brother. He killed her only because she wanted a better life for her children. I wasn't even allowed to mourn her death. Markus did many horrible things in his life. He needs to die;" saying that Samuel walked out of the room and left the others in silence.

"Well that was intense" said Damon in a Damon like way

"Let's get back to the plan, shall we? Once I feed Markus my blood and kill him, Damon and Elijah will take his body as far away from Elena as possible. To be safer I will get Elena out of Mystic Falls too and take her somewhere no one would find her" stated Klaus with light tone of voice but anyone could tell that he wouldn't let any exception happen to that

"I will be coming with you too Klaus, hope you didn't forget that" said Stefan firmly to which Klaus only smirked.

"Of course Stefan…. May be this will give us another chance to be like brothers again" Stefan didn't say anything but Damon couldn't help but remark at that

"Oh he already has a brother. Not to be, you know territorial or anything" Klaus could only grin at that. It was obvious that Damon was being territorial. Even Elijah couldn't help but slightly smirk

"Oh no no of course. The Salvatores and their unshakable bond" Klaus would have dragged it further but Rebekah interrupted rudely. All the talk reminded her of the twenties when she fell in love with Stefan and it made her upset to realize that he doesn't feel anything for her anymore well except for hate.

"Can we please get rid of Markus first and talk about brotherhood later" and with that they prepared to end their second villain.

**Jacqueline's POV**

"Jeremy, you stay here, I am gonna go talk to Meredith" I said to Jeremy. We both were sitting with Elena at the hospital. Since I came here I didn't really get a chance to talk to Meredith alone as almost everyone was at the hospital till now. Thankfully others left to take care of Markus and only Jeremy and I stayed back to take care of Elena. This was the best chance for me to ask Meredith if she gave Elena vampire blood to heal her injuries.

"Is everything alright?" asked Jeremy with concern. I nodded my head to him with a smile. He must be thinking I was not feeling well that's why I wanted to talk to Meredith.

"Everything is fine Jeremy. I will be back in a minute" saying that I walked out of the room and started looking for Meredith. I found her taking care of a patient. I waited for her to finish her work first. When she noticed me Meredith gave me a smile and came over to me

"Jacq, everything alright?" I nodded my head to that but then looked at her with seriousness

"Meredith, I need to talk to you" the doctor nodded her head and motioned for me to follow her. Meredith was very upset about Amelia's father's death. They were very good colleagues. Meredith and I entered an empty ICU room.

"What is it Jacq?" asked Meredith with anxious tone of voice. Clearly she was worried

"Meredith relax, I just wanted to know about Elena's injuries. You said she only had a concussion. It's not true, is it?" I know I was playing a mind game here. Let's see if Meredith confesses anything that she kept secret from others. When Meredith started to look guilty I immediately knew I was right in my assumption. She did hide something from us. And I think I already know what she hid.

"Elena didn't just have a concussion. She had cerebral hemorrhage" Meredith revealed out the truth.

"And I guess you helped her" there was no doubt in that and Meredith confirmed it by nodding her head. I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair. This wasn't supposed to happen this time. Meredith was looking at me with curiosity.

"Elena wouldn't have survived if I hadn't given her vampire blood to heal Jacq" Meredith defended her action. I nodded to her taking another deep breath

"I know Meredith. I understand you did what you had to do. It's just-" I sighed out heavily again and couldn't really say anything else.

"What's wrong Jacq?" Meredith asked when she couldn't figure out why I looked so troubled

"In the end of the season three, Elena died but because she had vampire blood in her system like she has now, Elena became a vampire. Now we all know she doesn't want to be a vampire. I thought I wouldn't have to worry about her becoming a vampire this time but now that she has vampire blood in her system, I can't help but be concerned" when I explained the matter properly, Meredith got worried too. But then she looked at me with confidence and said

"Nothing like that would happen this time Jacq. Elena won't become a vampire. You are very good at saving people. Just believe in yourself" I smiled at Meredith but sadly

"I am not that good Meredith. I couldn't save Amelia" I said and felt a lump forming in my throat that I gulped down with difficulty. Meredith sighed sadly too

"You can't keep punishing yourself for Amelia's death Jacq. She wouldn't have wanted that" I was about to say something back to Meredith but suddenly I started to feel suffocation. I tried to breath but I couldn't. My eyes widened immediately. I knew what was going on. The gang was taking down Markus at the moment. They must have managed to feed him Klaus' blood and killed him already. Markus wasn't breathing so my breathing stopped too. Soon I started to struggle to breath in air but failed to do it. Meredith had no idea what was going on with me

"Jacq what is happening with you? JACQ" Meredith was yelling out with panic. I was already on my knees. My face was turning bluish. No matter how I tried to take breath but I simply couldn't do it

"Why are you not breathing?" being a doctor Meredith figured out the problem with me quickly enough but didn't understand why it was happening. I was unable to say anything to her. Meredith was doing something to help me but I was losing my senses so I couldn't tell exactly what she was doing with me. Pretty soon I started to see darkness around my vision as if I could literary see that death was approaching me. And before I knew it I collapsed completely and went unconscious. I just hoped that I would die in my sleep so that I wouldn't have to go through any pain. Little did I know that this wasn't good bye for me yet?

**AN: That's it for now. I hope the last chapter won't take long to come out. Please read and review. Love you all :)... OMG Klaus and Hayley. I didn't see that coming. And am I the only one who is extremely irritated with the new Elena? Katherine being bad looked hot but Elena being bad is simply annoying. Well that's what I think. Don't know about you guys. **


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Welcome to the last chapter of this story. Sorry for the late update. Even though I took a long time to post this chapter but the ending isn't very epic like many of you wished it to be. But I am still hoping that you will enjoy reading it. I want to thank each and everyone who reviewed this story. Thanks for your support. You are my only inspiration and without your support this story wouldn't be happening. So my friends thank you once again for being wonderful reviewers and even more amazing readers of this story. Now lets read the end of this story...  
**

**Chapter 40: Death Is Only The Beginning**

**Third Person's POV  
**

"Damon" Stefan called his brother's name to bring him out of the trance he was in at that moment. Damon didn't bother to look up at Stefan but he acknowledged his presence

"I think something is wrong with her. Why isn't she waking up yet?" said Damon with low emotionless monotonous voice. But actually a tornado of emotions was working within Damon that time. But he refused to express them. However Stefan knew what was Damon going through because Stefan could relate to him like no one else that time.

"She will wake up Damon" stated Stefan with confidence that Damon lacked at that moment. Stefan put a hand on Damon's shoulder to comfort him

"What's going to happen once she wakes up?" asked Damon more to himself than to Stefan "She didn't want this to happen"

"Everything will be alright Damon" said Stefan and looked at Jacqueline's peacefully sleeping face only that she wasn't sleeping really, she was dead "You will help her get through and I will help you get through"

"You know you don't need to do this Stefan. You already have a lot to deal with" Damon looked at Stefan for the first time since he came in the room to check up on Jacq and him. Damon was very grateful that his brother was standing by him even when he was in trouble himself. Stefan only smiled at what Damon said

"I know but I want to help you. That's what brothers do" Damon couldn't help but sigh heavily as Stefan said that

"Sorry, I won't be a great help for you" said Damon sadly. He knew that even though Stefan wasn't showing it but inwardly he was going through hell as well. But still he came to comfort his brother. Well Stefan is Stefan, and that's why everyone likes him.

"Don't worry about it" said Stefan and glanced at Jacqueline's dead body again. He would have stayed longer but Stefan needed to go to Elena. She woke up half an hour ago but due to weakness she fell asleep again.

"I will be in Elena's room. Call me if you need anything" Damon nodded to that. Stefan glanced at Jacqueline for one last time and sighed heavily then walked out of the room. Damon again had his eyes fixed on Jacq's body, waiting for a little movement from her. Every single minute of waiting seemed like years to Damon. The entire day was absolutely crazy for everyone. No one expected something so shocking to happen in the end of the day. Damon didn't know everything that happened a couple of hours ago was whether a good thing or a bad thing. But if he was given a chance Damon would have undo all that happened. Only if he knew what was going to happen from beforehand.

**Twelve Hours Ago…..**

**Jacqueline's POV**

_"Hello… anyone here…." where the hell is everyone? I muttered to myself. I was at the hospital but for some reason the whole building was empty. Not a single soul seemed to be around the place. It was not only weird but scaring too. My heart beat increased with every passing moment. I looked around carefully with every step I took towards the end of the corridor I was walking down at that time. Everything seemed creepy and not to mention I had a very bad feeling that something horrible happened into the hospital. Suddenly I heard someone calling my name in a husky low whisper_

_"Jacqueline" I quickly turned around to see if someone was standing behind me because the voice seemed to come from the opposite direction I was facing currently. However, no one was there. I must admit though that the voice literary made me shudder from inside. Before I could calm down the voice called me again _

_"Jacqueline" I again looked around everywhere and tried to find the person who was calling my name in such a way that it was actually kind of frightening me._

_"Who are you? Show yourself" I said out loud. If I could hear him then I figured he could hear me too. Suddenly my hair flew in air. It seemed that someone just passed by me in extreme speed therefore it was impossible for me to see anything or I should say the person who was at the hospital with me. This sudden ghostly movement, made me gasp out loud and I started running towards the exit door of the hospital that was across a lot from me. I realized that I was in danger and should get out of the building as soon as possible. But before I could get out I was stopped by someone I least expected. _

_"Markus" I gasped out the name in horror. He should be dead. How come he is standing in front of me? I instinctively started backing away from him. Markus was blocking my path completely and an evil smirk gracing his lips. He looked like a predator on hunt and I unfortunately was his prey_

_"Jacqueline, you have been a very bad girl lately" Markus said with a sweet tone of voice but it was simply poisonous. He was still standing on the same spot but I kept backing away from him anyway_

_"You are supposed to be dead… how are you still alive? It's not possible" I was raving more to myself than to the evil creature standing in front of me. Markus' smirk now turned into a grin_

_"Isn't it Jacqueline?" as he said that his face turned and Markus bared his fangs at me. His eyes were absolutely animalistic and I realized that he was no longer only a werewolf. Markus has turned into a hybrid. How the hell did that happened? _

_"No….. this isn't happening" I almost felt liking crying. After everything I and everyone else went through, after what happened to Amelia because of Markus, he can't still be alive and be more powerful._

_"But it happened. You should have known better Jacqueline. You should have known that you can never win….. And now not only you but every single soul of this town would pay the price for what you did" as Markus said that I suddenly felt the need to look around myself. I was horrified at my surrounding. The place was full of dead bodies and not just stranger dead bodies but of people who were dear to me. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt and the entire original family and everyone else was lying dead on the floor. Their blood was everywhere. I didn't have the time to think or cry or do anything else because suddenly I was pinned on the wall by Markus_

_"They already paid the price for what they did and now it's your turn" said Markus and he forcefully titled my neck to the side and sank his fangs in my skin roughly _

A loud scream escaped my chest as I shot up on the bed. I was breathing heavily and was extremely sweaty. For a while I didn't care about finding out where I was actually. Clearly I was having a nightmare but the dream was so livid that it actually managed to scar my mind. When I calmed down enough I looked around the place and realized that I was indeed in the hospital but everything seemed normal. I mean the place didn't seem creepy like it was in my nightmare. However once I realized where I was, it confused me to no limit. I wasn't supposed to be in the hospital wearing patient's clothes. I should have died a long time ago. I remembered that my breathing stopped when someone must have killed Markus.

I did have a mask on my face that seemed to be supplying me oxygen but still I was supposed to be dead. But for some strange reason I wasn't dead and now I could breathe on my own too. It meant only one thing that Markus has woken up too after his temporary death and must be in transition right now. I couldn't waste any more time thinking about my miraculous survival. I quickly pulled out everything that was attached to my body and got up from the bed. I was in an ICU room and it was the same room where Meredith and I were having a conversation before I passed out. Thankfully no one was in the room that time or I would be stopped from getting up from the bed and change into my clothes again. I sneaked out of the room expertly and started walking fast towards Elena's room. When I got there I saw Jeremy and Meredith talking to each other right in front of the ICU room where Elena was at the moment. However this time Elena wasn't unconscious like she was in the show at this time. She actually seemed alright now. Neither Jeremy nor Meredith could see me from where they were standing but I could see them and also hear them. I decided to eavesdrop in on their conversation because the situation with Elena wasn't the same this time.

"She is going to be fine Jeremy. There is nothing to worry about" said Meredith to Jeremy with a convincing tone of voice and a confident face. She was really good at her job after all

"But why would she suddenly faint?" asked Jeremy worriedly. I had to frown in confusion. Exactly who were they talking about? Well I found the answer to my question in no time

"Honestly Jeremy, she is going to be fine. It's just Jacq's been through a lot" said Meredith and I could sense that she was worried about something and she was hiding it from Jeremy. Perhaps Meredith didn't want to make him worried more then he already was. First Elena and then me, Jeremy must be having a very hard time. I wondered how long it must have been since I passed out and almost died. But I figured seeing the present time that it wasn't too long ago.

"Did you inform anyone about Jacq?" asked Meredith curiously

"I tried calling everyone but they aren't picking up. I guess they are still in the middle of a fight with the rest of the werewolves that Markus brought with him in Mystic Falls" said Jeremy sighing heavily

"You know Elena isn't safe here" said Meredith and looked inside the ICU room through the glass and looked at Elena with concern in her eyes. Jeremy glanced at Elena too

"Yeah, I know. Stefan should be arriving here soon" informed Jeremy however he didn't look happy about that. Obviously because Jeremy knew that Stefan would take Elena to Klaus for protection from Markus and his werewolf packs but who is going to protect Elena from Klaus. It's not a secret anymore that Klaus is planning on taking Elena away from Mystic Falls, away from her family and friends and everything else. Jeremy couldn't possibly be happy about that now, could he?

"I am gonna go check up on Jacq. Let me know if Elena needs anything," saying that Meredith walked away from Jeremy. Though getting under Klaus' protection would be best for Elena right now but it won't be best for my plan. I can't let Elena be with anyone else but myself at least until Markus is dead permanently this time. I needed to do something and fast. Because once everyone learns about my link with Markus, god knows what kind of hell would break down upon everyone. And I had a feeling that the secret would be out very soon.

**Third Person's POV**

Damon can't be happier. They succeeded in their plan without any difficulty. He never thought taking down Markus would be so easy. Well they did have a good plan after all and a lot of people on their side. At the moment he and Elijah were going out of Mystic Falls as far as possible and as soon as possible. And of course they had Markus with them. He was already awake and going through his transition period. However, Markus was completely weak and helpless even though he was wake. His packs of werewolves were finished, his witch was dead and Markus himself was full of wolvesbane and under strong binding spells from Bonnie. He can't even move a bit until he is not dead forever. So it was safe to say that Markus was badly doomed. He was strength less and powerless and his back up protections didn't exist anymore thanks to the team work of everyone in Mystic Falls. Within next eight hours if Markus doesn't feed on the doppelganger's blood the evil werewolf would die forever. So basically, all Markus could do now is wait for death to come. Or not

"You know we should stop somewhere to grab a drink to celebrate our victory" said Damon to Elijah as he glanced at Markus's half dead body lying on the back seat through the rear view mirror of the car. Elijah however wasn't keen on celebrating yet

"We shouldn't let our guards down until he is not dead permanently" said Elijah with his calm and collected tone of voice

"Whatever you say Mr. Careful" said Damon with a bit of sarcasm in his voice that Elijah chose to ignore. Elijah has lived long enough to understand that never underestimate your enemy even when it seems that you have already won the fight. However, apart from Markus there was one more thing that was on Elijah's mind at the moment and it was giving him quite a hard time

"Jacqueline would never forgive us, would she?" asked Elijah out of nowhere but with hesitance in his voice that he tried to cover up as much as possible. Damon glanced at him for a moment before looking back at the road. He knew what Elijah was talking about. He was talking about Amelia's death

"To be honest with you, no… I don't think so she would ever forgive you for what you did. Klaus killed Amelia and you guys were with him on this. Jacq doesn't take hurting her friends too well. But you already know that, don't you? She can do anything to keep her friends safe" as Damon said that silence fell over him and Elijah. An uncomfortable silence. Damon was about to speak up again but a certain dying werewolf from the back seat beat him to it

"So true..." whispered out Markus with such low tone of voice that if Damon and Elijah weren't vampires they would have never heard it. Damon stopped the car and both he and Elijah looked back at Markus with questioning eyes

"How do you know that?" asked Damon with furrowed brows at Markus. Elijah was wondering the same thing. How did Markus know about what Jacqueline was capable of doing to save her friends from danger? Even if he was spying on her, Markus couldn't possibly know her so well like they did.

"Know what?" asked Markus playing coy with them even when he was practically paralyzed. He tried to look at the vampires with half closed eyes but it seemed it was too hard for Markus to stay wake

"Is there something we should know about?" asked Elijah more to himself. Hearing that suddenly Markus started laughing like a maniac though it was a weak laugh but still it looked evil

"I guess… Jacqueline… forgot….. to tell you-" Markus inhaled a deep breath afterwards to gain some strength to at least be able to talk

"Forgot to tell us what?" asked Damon with impatient voice. Suddenly he started to have a very bad feeling about killing off Markus.

"…that…. she will die… if I die… if she already isn't….. dead" said Markus and he started to take deep breaths. His work is already done. Now the ones tried to kill him off would try to save his life. To say the least both Damon and Elijah were beyond shocked after hearing that. They didn't anticipate something like this even in their wildest imaginations.

"You are lying" said Damon bitterly because he knew that Markus wasn't bluffing with them. Damon was actually getting scared at that time. And he tried to cover up his fear with bitterness and anger. Elijah was just staring at Markus with cold stoned eyes. Markus had tied Jacqueline's life with his in a way for this precise situation. One thing about the evil werewolf was that he always thinks of all the way people could have him killed. Before getting involved with Klaus so openly, Markus had thought of the danger of being forced to turn into a hybrid. And as a solution he put a spell or curse would be an appropriate word, on Jacqueline, a girl who everyone cares about and for whom anyone would do anything. Now to save Jacq's life they would need to keep Markus alive. And once Markus is a hybrid, he would tear everyone into pieces for doing this to him. The lack of response from Markus made Damon growl at him. He was tempted to get out of the car and beat the hell out of the cunning werewolf. But before Damon could do anything stupid due to frustration, Elijah stopped him

"Damon, we need to get back to Mystic Falls…. NOW" even though Damon just wanted to destroy everything around him at that moment, he knew Elijah was right. They needed to get back to Mystic Falls as soon as possible. Hopefully they would find out that Markus was just lying to save his ass and Jacqueline was perfectly fine. However both of the vampires knew that it was nothing but a wishful thought. But that didn't mean; they are going to let Jacqueline die just like that. Damon even made up his mind that he would let Markus turn into a hybrid if he has to in order to save Jacq's life.

**Jacqueline's POV **

"How are you feeling now?" I asked Elena who was just settled on the couch with a light blanket. I brought Elena to the Lake house that the Gilberts owned. I know it seemed a stupid thing to do but actually it's not. Whenever someone goes missing, people look for the person everywhere but they don't bother looking in the person's own house. I have literary kidnapped Elena from the hospital however Elena didn't know that. I told her that my bringing her to the lake house was part of the plan that the gang made while she was stuck with Mikael. I even told her that it was actually Stefan's idea to keep her here. And the best thing was that Elena bought all of the lies that I told her. Only if she knew what was really going on. And I must mention that I had to go through a lot of trouble to get Elena out of the hospital even stealing chloroform from the hospital stock and knock Jeremy off for some time. Meredith must be going crazy at the moment. After getting Elena out of the hospital I needed a place to hide her where no one would think of coming to look for her. And I realized that Elena's own house would be the safest place to hide her.

"I am feeling fine now" said Elena confidently. I knew she was physically fine but mentally she was still quite stressed because of everything going on with others

"Well you still need to take rest. Try to fall asleep" as I said that Elena sighed heavily

"I am really worried about everyone else. I wish I could talk to Stefan" said Elena more to herself than to me. I let out a heavy sigh myself. I knew at one point Elena would wish to talk to Stefan but I couldn't let that happen. So I might have told her that we didn't have our cell phones on us and we need to wait for the others to come to the lake house when they are done with everything. I have been lying on my every breath to Elena since I got her out of the hospital. The only person who knew where I was at the moment was Sam. And it was because he wanted Markus dead just as much as I did. Sam even helped me by getting a witch he was friends with and had the witch put a blocking spell on both me and Elena so that Bonnie won't be able to find us by magic.

"I have an idea. How about I tell you stories to get your mind off of everything and help you get a nap" Elena couldn't help but chuckle as I said that

"Actually that's not a bad idea at all. It might really help me" said Elena with a sweet smile and got ready to listen to a story. I thought for a moment about what I could tell her then I decided to tell Elena something she forgot about or should I say she was compelled to forget about.

"Okay, I have got a perfect story for you. This story is actually about a girl. Just like you" it made Elena grin and I couldn't help but smile too

"Really? And what is her name?" asked Elena with interest

"Ummm… lets think her name was Elena too" Elena laughed and rolled her eyes but asked me to continue "So Elena was in sophomore year. She was living her life happily with common teen problems. Our story starts when Elena went to a bonfire with her boyfriend even though her aunty was in town and her parents wanted to have a family night. But as Elena's boyfriend insisted her to come to the party, she couldn't say no to him. I must add that Elena was having problems figuring out her feelings for her boyfriend during that time. She neither could love him properly nor leave him thinking she might lose him forever" at that point Elena had a serious look on her face

"By any chance Elena's boyfriend's name was Matt" she asked with seriousness but I didn't lose my mirthfulness hearing that

"Well we could name him that. Let's hear the rest of the story first. So as I was saying that our story starts when Elena went to the bonfire party. Her best friend had told her in the morning that she was having a bad feeling about the event but Elena didn't take her seriously. However at the party her best friend was proven right. Elena had a serious fight with Matt"

"The best friend was Bonnie. Elena used to make fun of the fact that Bonnie thought she was psychic" said Elena her own story in third person's point of view. I only nodded to that and continued

"After the fight Elena walked out of the party and called home" I noticed that Elena's gaze went unfocused at that point. I understood that she was thinking of that time in her mind. And she looked upset too probably because it made her think of her parents. I kept continuing the story knowing she was eager to hear more

"After talking to her mom who advised Elena to set Matt free, she called her best friend Bonnie. Bonnie told Elena the same thing her mom did. But Elena couldn't bring herself to tell Matt about her feelings for him, at least not that night. By the time Elena hung up the call, she came very far from the party location. But she wasn't afraid because according to her nothing bad ever happens in Mystic Falls. Only if she knew that not far away, a vampire was waiting up for someone to feed on" this made Elena frown at me with confusion just like I expected

"Lucky for Elena that the vampire thought she was someone he was in love with at that time and was looking for her otherwise the vampire would have killed Elena instantly. The vampire soon realized that Elena wasn't the person he was looking for as his lover was also a vampire and Elena's beating heart clearly told him that the girl standing in front of him with a confused expression on her face was a human and therefore wasn't the girl he was in love with. It did disappoint the vampire but he decided not to kill Elena as she reminded him so much of his love" Elena was staring at me with wide eyes as I told her this. She already knew I was telling a story of her own but she didn't remember meeting a vampire that night obviously as Damon compelled her to forget about it

"What happened afterwards?" asked Elena with mild curiosity.

"Well after the vampire introduced himself to Elena, they talked a little, flirted with each other a bit. When Elena's parents came to pick her up the vampire looked deep into her eyes and compelled her. He told her to get everything she was looking for and made her forget about meeting him. He didn't want people to know that he was already in town. And before Elena knew it the vampire was gone from there and like she was compelled not to remember about the mysterious stranger who had all the answers to her problems, Elena forget everything about meeting him" a silence fell over us as I finished the story. Elena was completely lost in her own thoughts for a while. Then she looked at me and asked

"Who was the vampire Jacq?" I smiled at her a little and said

"Who do you think?" Elena thought for a moment then gasped a little

"Oh my god it was Damon, right? I met Damon that night. And he compelled me to forget about it, that's why I don't remember anything" I nodded my head to that as Elena processed everything I told her in her brain

"I must say Elena; you have no idea how lucky you are this time. You only love Stefan now…. totally, completely… and think of Damon as just your friend. Last time you were in a very complicated situation with your feelings for both brothers and you were unable to choose between them as well. So lack of better way to say it, you were going through hell with your love life" Elena sighed heavily at that

"I guess I owe you for that. I don't know what happened in the show in the other world but I can never think of loving Damon the way I love Stefan. I mean I do care about him but just as a friend, nothing more" I nodded my head in understanding

"I know Elena. Many things have changed in this world since I came in and your love triangle was one of them" suddenly Elena got uncomfortable and I understood that she was hesitating to ask me something but she did after a moment

"Jacq I know this is not the best time to talk about it but after all of this is over, would you go back to Damon? He loves you a lot you know" I couldn't help but sigh heavily at what Elena said. Only if she knew it doesn't matter anymore if I love Damon or if he loves me. We can't be together ever. It seemed that Damon and I we never meant to have a happy ending. But I couldn't say that to Elena so I gave her a puzzling answer

"If Damon and I are meant to be together then we will find our ways back to each other sooner or later, in life or in death" Elena frowned at me with confusion as I said that but didn't ask anything and just nodded her head. I suddenly started to feel that I should tell Elena that she has vampire blood in her system and what could happen to her within next six hours. However I was hesitating a bit because I knew Elena wouldn't give me a calm reaction after learning about her future

"Is something wrong Jacq?" asked Elena with concern and curiosity as she noticed my hesitation.

"Elena, there is something I haven't told you yet" she frowned at me with confusion

"Didn't tell me what?" I took a deep breath and prepared to tell her everything she needed to know

"Elena today is the last day of season three. In this last episode in the show, you died with vampire blood in your system and became a vampire" a loud gasp escaped Elena's mouth as she gaped at me

"No, that can't happen. I don't want to become a vampire" Elena said with fear and desperation in her voice. I however didn't back out on telling her the truth

"I am afraid that can happen this time as well Elena. You do have vampire blood in your system" I explained to her why Meredith had to use vampire blood to heal her. Elena understood that but it didn't calm her down

"Jacq, please…. I don't want to become a vampire. Not now. I know that I am in love with Stefan and I want to spend my whole life with him and I also know that to be with him I would need to turn at one point of my life. But that can't be tonight. I am not ready for that" I had to hold her tight to calm her shaking

"Elena, I know….. I know you don't want to become a vampire, not right now. That's why I brought you here. To protect you from everyone who could put your life in danger. But I can't do it alone. I can't protect you all by myself" I took a deep breath before saying more "I need your co-operation Elena. Promise me that within next few hours you won't go against me" Elena frowned at me

"Why would I go against you?" she asked with confusion

"Elena our enemies are smart, you have no idea what they can do to get what they want. Just promise me that you won't leave my side. Promise me that no matter what happens you won't let Markus have your blood and let him turn into a hybrid. If Markus gets to turn he would slaughter the entire town. So everyone's fate in Mystic Falls is in your hands now Elena. Promise me you will listen to only what I say and not believe anyone else and I guarantee you that you won't turn into a vampire tonight" Elena immediately made up her mind

"I promise Jacq I will do as you say. I promise" I smiled happily at her

"Thanks; now get some sleep. You look exhausted" Elena nodded to that and laid back on the couch for a little nap. While Elena was trying to sleep I made up my mind to call Damon once Elena completely falls asleep. I needed to talk to him and apologize for everything that happened and for everything that's going to happen soon. I can only wish that Damon would find it in him to forgive me someday.

**Third Person's POV**

"Finally" said Klaus as Jeremy woke up from his unconsciousness. When Stefan went to the hospital to get Elena, he found Jeremy lying on Elena's bed and it was clear that he was knocked off by someone. Meredith was unable to answer any question as well. All she could tell Stefan was that Elena was missing from the hospital and so was Jacqueline. Stefan brought Jeremy to the boarding house. As Jeremy was the only one who might be able to tell them something about what the hell was going on, everyone was waiting impatiently for the Gilbert boy to wake up. While Stefan was taking care of Jeremy at the boarding house Matt, Tyler and Caroline were looking everywhere for Elena and Jacq with help of Sheriff Forbes. However none of them knew yet what Damon and Elijah has found out already and that they were coming back to Mystic Falls bearing a very unpleasant news. It's only a matter of time now that everyone learns about the curse.

"Jeremy, are you alright?" asked Stefan with concern and helped Jeremy up in a sitting position on the couch. Jeremy groaned a little and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt heavy in the head.

"What the hell happened?" Jeremy asked with low tone of voice as he opened up his eyes again

"We were hoping you would tell us" said Klaus with a bitter sweet voice that earned him a glare from Stefan. Klaus was clearly being paranoid about the recent turn of event. His only doppelganger was out there doing god knows what and completely surrounded by danger. Klaus can't possibly be in a good mood at that moment

"I don't know anything. I just remember seeing Jacq before I passed out" said Jeremy and sighed out with frustration for not knowing what the hell happened to him. However it wasn't hard to figure out that Jacq did something to him to knock him out for god knows what.

"What the hell is Jacq up to?" asked Klaus with angry tone of voice more to himself than to the other two persons with him. Stefan and Jeremy didn't have the answer to that question and they wanted to know about it too. However Stefan had a bad feeling about everything that was going on at the moment. And he voiced out his thoughts without hesitation

"I think Jacq is up to something. Something is going on that only she knows about" as Stefan said that he tried to figure out a possible reason behind Jacqueline's actions.

"Whatever it is, we need to find out about it fast. We all know every time Jacq keeps a secret only to herself it's usually dangerous and life threatening" said Jeremy with concern. He was thinking the same thing Stefan was thinking. Both of them feared the repetition of the last time when they had to lose Jacqueline simply because they had no idea what was going on in her head. And much to their disliking it seemed that Jacq is repeating the history this time.

Klaus, Stefan and Jeremy couldn't discuss more about it because right that moment Damon and Elijah entered the house. The three of them were obviously shocked to see them there because both Damon and Elijah were supposed to be with Markus at the moment and take him far away from Mystic Falls. And their being in the boarding house confirmed it more clearly for others that something really serious and deadly was going on. It scared Klaus more and threatened to practically drive him crazy.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" asked Klaus, he was trying hard to keep his recklessness under control. One more push and Klaus could kill everyone within his reach.

"We have a problem" said Damon looking straight at Stefan who was looking at him with questioning eyes. Elijah and Damon began to explain to them what happened and what they found out. After hearing everything Jeremy dropped himself on the couch and went into shocked state. He couldn't believe what he just learned. Stefan on the other hand went confused about how he should feel at the moment. Should he be mad at Jacqueline for planning on leaving them once again? Or should he feel grateful to her for her sacrifice because it's obvious that if Markus gets to live, he would kill everyone simply for spite. Klaus however simply didn't know what to feel about this new knowledge at all. If he let himself feel horrible about Jacqueline's certain death, it would put his inhumanity into shame and no one would believe him again that he doesn't care about anyone else but himself. Besides what Jacq was doing would make Klaus victorious without any doubt and Klaus doesn't feel bad about winning. Or that's what he told himself.

"We need to contact a witch immediately. See if there is a way to lift up the spell from Jacqueline before Markus dies" said Elijah and shockingly for the first time he didn't sound so calm. He didn't get anxious like this even when their mother tried to kill his whole family including him.

"I am calling Bonnie" said Stefan and got busy dialing Bonnie's number

"But what if there isn't any way to break the spell?" asked Jeremy getting out of his shocked state at last and now he was freaking out. He was visibly scared for his sister

"Then we will let Markus complete the transition and become a hybrid" stated Damon firmly

"And then what? Let Markus kill us all. I am sorry Damon but I won't let you do that stupidity. And Jacqueline wouldn't want that to happen too" said Klaus with dead seriousness in his voice. Damon didn't hesitate to glare at Klaus for saying that

"I know what Jacq wants and I also know that if I let Markus become a hybrid, she would hate me for that forever but to save her life and keep her alive, I can do anything Klaus. And I will do everything I can do to stop her from dying" by then Klaus and Damon were almost in each other's faces. Both were glaring and sneering at each other hatefully. Thankfully Elijah got in between them

"Enough of this…. We still have approximately five hours before Markus dies and Jacqueline dies along with him. We will find a way to save her without letting Markus become a hybrid" said Elijah but he said the last part more to himself than to others and lacked confidence as well

"Well you better find a way before it's too late or I swear Elijah, I will let Markus turn" Damon couldn't speak more because suddenly his cell phone went off. Making an annoying face Damon received the call without checking the ID.

"Whoever it is, I am gonna break your neck and kill you for bothering me right now" said Damon with angry sarcasm but his breathing stopped for a moment as the person who called spoke up

_"Well then I guess it turned out to be a good thing after all that I am dying in a couple of hours. It will save you the trouble of killing me" _came Jacq's mirthful voice. She sounded so chipper that no one could tell by hearing her voice that she was about to face death. It successfully got on Damon's nerves though

"Jacq, where the hell are you? I want you to tell me right now" Damon demanded an answer even though he knew Jacq would never tell him anything about her whereabouts when she wanted to stay hidden from them. The others in the room were listening to the conversation carefully as well. Jeremy however could only hear what Damon was saying

_"I am sorry Damon but I can't tell you that. I just called to say you good bye" _came from Jacq. Her voice turning soft and it sounded tired as well. It seemed that she was very tired after going through everything for past few weeks and wanted to take a long and peaceful rest

"You can't do this to me Jacq, not again. Please just come back. We will figure out a way. I am sure Bonnie can break the spell on you and Markus-" Damon was interrupted there

_"Bonnie can't help in this Damon but I won't stop you from trying. Just don't get your hopes up" _he heard Jacq sighing heavily before she spoke up again _"Damon, I don't know how I can apologize to you for doing this. I know that I am hurting you. I know that my actions are crushing you right now. But please, you need to let me do this Damon. Because if Markus gets to live because of me and have a chance to kill even one person I love and care about, I won't be able to live with myself anyway" _

"Jacq, listen to me. No one would die. We fought Markus before; we will fight him again and succeed. You don't need to sacrifice yourself" Damon said with desperation in his voice. He was literary begging Jacqueline to understand him, trust him that he can save her and not let anyone come to any harm.

_"I know how you won against Markus last time Damon. But you or even Klaus won't be able to stand up against him if he becomes a hybrid. I can't take any risk" _Jacqueline stated stubbornly and strongly. It made Damon fall off the edge and he got mad instantly

"So, what do you want me to do, start writing a funeral speech for you… again" Damon snapped angrily. His whole body was practically shaking with rage. The others were standing mutely in the room. What else could they do anyway? There was a long pause from Jacqueline. Damon started to feel bad for yelling at her. He realized that she must be having a hard time being all alone and waiting for death to come. However before Damon could speak up again, he heard Jacq sighing heavily

_"Tell Stefan not to worry about Elena. She is fine. Elena will get back home as soon as Markus is dead" _Jacqueline stopped talking again but didn't hang up the call. When she spoke up again her voice was heavy and it was clear that she was crying silently. It killed Damon as he realized that

_"I love you Damon. And I am really really sorry…. Good bye"_

**Jacqueline's POV**

I wiped out the tear drops that started to fall from my eyes. I knew Damon would never understand me. But I refused to die without apologizing to him. Elena was still sleeping peacefully inside the house. I was sitting on the porch, leaning against the staircase. I was enjoying the peacefulness that the complete silence was offering me at the moment. I didn't exactly know how long I was sitting there, lost in my own thoughts. But suddenly my cell phone went off and I was brought out of my trail of thoughts. I checked the ID but it was from an unknown number so I didn't know who was calling me. It took me a moment to decide whether to receive this call or not. In the end I picked up the call

"Hello" I spoke up but no one responded from the other side. I frowned in confusion to myself and wondered who it could be. But then suddenly I realized who I was talking to right now. It made me sigh heavily

"If you don't want to talk to me then why did you call me" I said with stern yet soft tone of voice. Still no one spoke up. Why was he doing this?

"Kol, I know it's you" I didn't just have a hunch that it might be Kol but I was sure of it. I waited for him to response but he didn't. I sighed out with frustration this time

"I guess you have already heard the latest news…. And seriously this is how you chose to say good bye to me…. By giving me a silent treatment. I am not impressed Kol" any other time I wouldn't have talked to him a bit. I was still holding a grudge against him and the rest of the originals for killing Amelia. But I just didn't want to spend my last moments showing hate to someone even if it's them who murdered my friend mercilessly

_"I thought one day I would apologize to you for what my family and I did to your friend. But now apologizing is completely out of question" _I frowned in confusion and wondered why he said that

"Care to explain why?" I asked making my voice as bitter and sarcastic as possible

_"You hate me Jacq, don't you? You hate me because I let Klaus kill Amelia and didn't do anything about it. I let your friend who you cared about a lot die without feeling any remorse. I wanted to say sorry to you for my part in that but you don't deserve apology anymore because aren't you doing the same to me right now? You are killing my friend, someone I care about…. you are taking away someone I had begun to love. You are just as guilty as I am Jacq, if not more" _I heard Kol taking deep breaths. He was trying to control his anger and rage. I didn't know Kol could be melodramatic but jokes apart what he was saying was actually true. I am definitely his friend and I knew that he cared about me and I also knew that he was falling in love with me slowly and I was taking away that person from him by choosing to die along with Markus. I really didn't know what to say to him to make feel better.

"So, I guess we are even now" I said and silence fell over us right away. I wanted him to say something anything because the suffocating silence was making me realize more exactly how much I was hurting him.

_"I will never forgive you for this" _came from Kol and I couldn't help but sigh heavily with sadness

"I know Kol" after that I suddenly couldn't talk to him anymore "Good bye"

After hanging up the call I inhaled a deep breath and tried to control my tears. I started wishing for things suddenly that I didn't think of a while ago. I wished to stay alive after getting rid of Markus, only if there was a way to break the curse on me. But it's next to impossible to find a way to undo the spell in such short time. But what if there is a way for me to come back after dying with Markus? Many other nonsense and meaningless thoughts started to run through my mind. I actually started having second thoughts about dying. I had to shake my head to get rid of them. I have no idea what got into me suddenly. Why I started thinking that way? There was no turning back from where I was standing. And I knew it very well. At this point I could only wait for the end. And that's what I would do.

I sighed heavily and decided to go back inside. I had to check up on Elena as well, see if she was alright. However, before I could get up on my feet, I felt a sharp pain in my head. As if someone has hit me with something. Even with the unbearable pain in my head, I managed to turn around and see the person. My eye sight was getting blurry but I was able to see Elena. She was looking at me with worried eyes. Before I could do something or say anything, I blacked out completely.

**Third Person's POV **

"Any progress with Bonnie?" asked Damon as he entered the Lockwood old cellar. Elijah has kept Markus in there. Stefan, Bonnie and Sam were already there. Bonnie was trying hard for a long time to do something about the spell Markus put on Jacqueline but so far the results were zero. It seemed that only the witch who performed it has the ability to break the curse.

"No not yet" said Stefan sadly with a heavy sigh

"We don't have much time left" said Damon angrily. He was both desperate and frustrated "We need to find them right now" said Damon firmly. He was talking about Jacqueline and Elena of course. Sam even though knew where they were, but he didn't open up his mouth. It's been a long time since Sam wanted to see Markus dead. And the moment would arrive very soon; Sam can't compromise at that point. Besides, if Markus gets to live, he would be the first one Markus would slaughter and Jacqueline would be next.

"We will find them Damon. Everyone is looking for them. They can't hide for long now" said Stefan and tried to comfort his brother. He knew what Damon was going through at that moment. Stefan wished he could do more than just stand by him. Right that moment Bonnie came out from the inside room of the cellar to see them. She looked exhausted and mostly defeated. The Salvatore brothers understood that Bonnie has given up already but of course unwillingly. It simply wasn't possible for her to break such strong curse

"I am sorry, I can't do anything… I am so sorry" saying that Bonnie ran out of the cellar. She would break down outside and cry out her pain. Stefan and Damon looked at each other. Damon was on the verge of breaking down too

"I am gonna go join the search party," saying that Damon ran out of the old cellar in vampire speed. It left only Stefan and Sam in the cellar with Markus. Stefan thought it was strange that no one came looking for Markus yet. Markus didn't have just two packs of werewolves obviously. There were many of them. But no one came to his rescue. The reality was that others didn't know that Markus was badly trapped with his enemies. Sam kept informing them that everything was fine and very soon he would return to them. The other werewolves simply couldn't imagine that someone from Markus's pack would dare to betray him or even think about plotting his death so carefully specially when Samuel was his own grandson. As a result they believed everything Sam kept telling them.

"I should go with my brother" said Stefan looking at the way Damon just left

"But someone needs to stay here too and guard Markus. If something goes wrong, I won't be enough alone" said Samuel and hoped that Stefan won't leave after his brother. Thankfully Stefan understood that and decided to stay there. However at that moment someone called Stefan. It shocked Stefan when he saw the ID of the caller. It was Jacq who was calling him

"Jacq, please tell me where are you" said Stefan with hopeful voice though he knew Jacq would never tell him but he still tried. However, when the person from the other side spoke up Stefan went completely stunned because it was none other than Elena on the phone

"_Stefan, I need your help. Please come fast_" Elena sounded very anxious and scared as well. It obviously got Stefan worried as hell.

"Elena, tell me where are you. I am on my way" Stefan had already started to get out of the old cellar. Sam followed him to see what was going on because Elena wasn't supposed to talk to Stefan until everything was over. Something must have gone wrong

_"Stefan I will reach the Wickery Bridge in fifteen minutes. I think someone is following us. Please hurry up" _and that was the end of the conversation. Stefan looked back at Sam who was standing with him with confused and worried expression.

"I am going to get Elena. Call someone to come here," saying that Stefan disappeared in a blink of an eye. Sam however didn't do as Stefan said. He obviously had some other plan. So instead of calling someone from the gang Sam called one of the pack members that followed his orders. When the call was received Samuel spoke up

"Are you following Elena?" asked Sam with strong and commanding tone of voice

_"Yes, Jacqueline is with her but unconscious. Elena is going towards Wickery Bridge right now. I am following them with others" _reported the werewolf. Sam knew that they were following the girls. After all he was the one who asked them to. Sam didn't want to take any chance with the plan they had in order to kill Markus. He knew that there is a possibility that everything could mess up for him. Jacqueline could have second thoughts about dying, someone could find her and the doppelganger and let Markus complete the transition or the doppelganger could create a problem. There were so many things that could have gone wrong with the plan and it did. So Sam asked a few werewolves to keep close eye on both the girls when Jacqueline called him for help earlier that day

"You don't need to follow the girls anymore" said Sam and made the werewolf he was talking to totally confused. It even took the other werewolf a moment to response again

_"Then what do you want us to do"_ Sam took a deep breath before answering the question. He really didn't want to do this but now there isn't any choice anymore

"Kill them"

**Jacqueline's POV **

A groan escaped my lips as I tried to wake up properly and open my eyes. I had a nasty headache and my body was hurting too. I still forced myself to come to consciousness. When I finally opened up my eyes I found myself in the same car in which I drove Elena to the Lake house from the hospital. Obviously I wasn't in the driver's seat and someone else was driving the car. I pushed my body up in a proper sitting position and looked beside me. I was completely stunned to see Elena driving the car. I tried to remember what happened exactly and remembered passing out and Elena was there with me. It didn't take me long to understand that Elena knocked me off somehow. She must have hit my head because I was still feeling a stringing pain in my skull. However, I couldn't figure out for the life of me why the hell did she do that and what the hell is she doing now?

"Elena what is going on?" I demanded an answer with stern tone of voice

"I am sorry Jacq that I had to knock you off but that was the only way I could get you in this car" I scowled at Elena with confusion and a bit of anger as well

"What do you mean? Where are you taking us?" seriously what got into her all on a sudden

"I am taking us back to everyone… I heard you talking to Damon and Kol" now I get it what was going on. And it pissed me off to no limit. I also realized that we are soon going to reach the Wickery Bridge. This time I didn't hesitate to glare at Elena and downright started cursing her in my mind

"Elena stop the car right now" I snapped at her angrily. Elena glanced at me once before looking back at the road and she didn't show any intention of stopping the car anytime soon

"I know you are mad at me right now but this is for the best Jacq. I am not letting you die again. We will figure out a way to kill Markus without putting your life at risk" stated Elena firmly. I forgot how stubborn Elena could be when she wants to

"Elena, you are making a huge mistake. You are going to get everyone killed" but my words didn't reach Elena and she stayed determine about saving my life

"I have already informed Stefan that we are coming back. He would meet us at the Wickery Bridge" when Elena said that I seriously wanted to start yelling at her. But I knew that wouldn't work with her at the moment. I wondered how she even managed to get me in this car. But my dirty clothes and scratched body gave me the answer to that question. Elena dragged me to get me in the car. I shook my head to myself. I was getting mad at me as well. I should have never let my guards down. Only if I had stayed more cautious none of this would be happening right now. I noticed Elena glancing at the rear view mirror frequently. I looked back too and saw a car following behind us

"Are we being followed?" I asked Elena worriedly and she nodded her dead confirming my suspect

"They are following us for a while now. That's why I asked Stefan to come soon," receiving the answer from Elena I looked back at the car properly. I managed to see one person inside the car and my eyes went wide immediately

"Oh hell! They are werewolves…. Elena drive faster" Elena thankfully obeyed me this time. But unfortunately the wolves also realized that we recognized them and were trying to run away from them. They started to chase us in full speed. At one point their car came right beside ours. Very soon we were about to cross the bridge. Suddenly the other car bumped into us intentionally and tried to crash our car.

"Oh my god….. oh my god… why are they doing this?" Elena could barely keep the car in control. She was getting scared now I could clearly see it in her eyes. I wanted to be sarcastic at the moment and congratulate her for failing at being the savior of the day. Seriously you should not try to play the hero if you don't know how to be one. However the situation was very serious and definitely not appropriate for sarcastic remarks

"They are trying to kill us….. drive faster Elena" I said loudly. I thought Elena said Stefan would be here to get us but there was no sign of him. No one was waiting for us at the bridge. The other car bumped into us once again and if they had hit us a little harder the car would have rolled over for sure. Elena was on the verge of letting go of the steering wheel as she was much panicked. I was losing my mind too. However I still didn't start crying like Elena. Elena entered the bridge and I realized that according to the show timeline this was the precise moment when Matt's truck got into the water with him and Elena trapped inside.

"I guess the ending won't change after all" I said looking straight into Elena's eyes "Congratulations on becoming a vampire"

Just as I said that the other car hit us so hard this time that Elena completely lost control of the car and she drove us straight over the infamous Wickery Bridge. The car landed in the water and started to sink fast. Both of us tried to unbuckle the seat belts first. The water was filling up the inside rapidly. I saw that Elena was badly stuck. I tried to help her first but I was going through hell as well. One of us was bleeding because there was blood in the water and I think it was me

"I am so sorry Jacq" said Elena looking at me with red fluffy eyes "I should have listened to you" I could only nod to her that moment. The water finally went above our heads. I could only struggle for a while before darkness consumed me. The last thing I felt was Elena shaking me forcefully and trying to keep me alive. But soon I stopped feeling everything, the pain, the suffocation, the fear of death. And before I knew it I was gone from the world of vampire diaries for the second time. Little did I know that my death will only be the beginning of me?

**Third Person's POV **

Stefan jumped up the moment he opened his eyes. Caroline was looking at him with confusion and worry and Samuel's dead body was lying a few feet away from where they were standing

"Did you kill him?" Stefan asked Caroline who shook her head in response

"Elijah killed him. He has gone to the Lockwood old cellar to check up on Markus….. Stefan what the hell is going on? When Elijah and I found you, Sam was about to drive a stake through your heart" Caroline informed with anxiousness. She was downright panicking for the lack of knowledge on what the hell was going on

"I don't know what happened. Sam came out of nowhere and broke my neck" Caroline frowned at Stefan with confusion as he said that

"But why would he do that?" Caroline really couldn't figure that out. After all Sam was on their side. He helped them fight Markus.

"I don't know-" Stefan stopped in the mid sentence which made Caroline frown at him with more confusion "Sam wanted to kill me to stop me from getting to Elena. He knew the entire time where Jacq and Elena were"

"What are you saying Stefan? Are you sure?" asked Caroline, she couldn't believe what Stefan was saying to her. She didn't expect Sam to turn into an enemy.

"Why else he broke my neck and tried to stake me?" Caroline had no choice but to believe Stefan after he asked that. Well Stefan's explanation did make sense after all

"Stefan, where is Elena and Jacq?" asked Caroline sounding very worried

"Elena asked me to meet her at the Wickery Bridge" said Stefan. Only if Stefan knew what happened with her and Jacqueline while he lay dead. Stefan would be going crazy at the moment instead of being just worried.

"I am coming with you" said Caroline and both the vampires started running towards Wickery Bridge. Neither of them knew what they were about to face. What kind of cruel reality was awaiting them? When they finally reached the bridge both of them stopped dead in their tracks. It was clear that a horrible accident happened over the bridge. Stefan and Caroline looked at each other. Both were scared to admit what they were thinking

"I think there is a car in the water" said Caroline with shaking tone of voice as she noticed a faint light coming from underwater. The headlights of the car must still be working. Without saying another word both Stefan and Caroline jumped in the water. They found the car in no time. When they saw who were trapped inside the car their worst fears came true without any warning. Both Jacqueline and Elena were stuck in their seats and there was no sign of life in either of them. Stefan rushed to Elena and Caroline swam towards Jacq as fast as possible. Thanks to their vampire strength Stefan and Caroline were able to free the girls without much difficultly. They brought them out of water and get them on land

"She is not breathing… oh my god… oh my god… there is no pulse" Caroline did everything to bring Jacqueline back to life even though she knew that her friend is long gone. Stefan on the other hand couldn't do anything but hold Elena. Have her wrapped around in his arms and hold her tightly against his chest. Stefan became a stone after facing the reality however his eyes were filled with tears. Caroline started sobbing hysterically when reality finally crushed down on her.

"What the hell is going on?" asked a third voice. Caroline looked up and found Rebekah standing there. She was looking at them with shocked expression. It didn't take long for Rebekah to realize the situation and understand what the hell actually happened. She slowly walked over to Jacqueline's dead body and knelled down beside her. Rebekah's eyes already started getting teary. Caroline was still holding Jacqueline's hand, pleading her to come back. She was crying for Elena too and didn't know who to be with at the moment but as Stefan was holding Elena, Caroline stayed by Jacq.

"How did this happen?" asked Rebekah with heavy tone of voice. Tears falling down from her eyes

"I don't know….. I don't know anything. We found them like this….. oh god!" Caroline shook her head vehemently as if denying the reality in her mind. Rebekah didn't know what she should do at the moment. She was completely lost. Having no other idea she called Elijah who was waiting for Markus to die. The transition time was almost over for the evil werewolf and he would die any moment now.

"Elijah, something happened" said Rebekah when Elijah picked up her call "Come to the Wickery Bridge as soon as possible"

**Present Time….**

**Third Person's POV**

_"Where is she?" Damon barged through the door of the hospital aggressively "Where is she?" he asked again while looking around him. Meredith saw him and came running to Damon  
_

_"Wait, Damon… you need to know something first" said Meredith but Damon was not in the mood of listening to her. But Meredith wasn't about to let him go without hearing her out first_

_"When Jacq fainted while talking to me earlier in the hospital, she couldn't breathe in oxygen for a long time. Her brain cells started dying" Meredith was rushing her explanation thinking that Damon would walk away without hearing out the whole thing. Thankfully she got Damon's attention for a moment_

_"What are you saying?" he asked her sounding desperate and broken. Damon wasn't in the state of figuring out anything on his own_

_"I was so worried; I didn't want to tell anybody but….." Meredith took a deep breath before confessing "I helped her. She needed my help. Like Elena needed my help when she came into the hospital"_

_"You what?" Damon now realized what Meredith was actually saying to him and honestly he couldn't believe what he was hearing._

_"Jacq knew that I helped Elena but she didn't know that I used vampire blood to keep her alive too" Damon closed his eyes shut and inhaled a deep breath as Meredith said that_

_"Where is she?" Damon asked again. This time Meredith showed him to the room where Jacqueline was lying dead. The doctor left and Damon entered the room. He walked over to Jacqueline and brushed his fingers lightly at the side of her face. Her skin was cold as ice but Damon didn't care_

_"You will come back to me"_

Damon opened his eyes and sighed heavily as he snapped out of his memory. Only Damon knew what he went through in those hours. And frankly saying Damon doesn't want to go through that ever again. A lot have happened in past couple of hours. Markus died in his transition. As soon as the time came he started bleeding from his eyes and mouth. Markus went violent to feed on blood but Klaus and his hybrids held him down. After a short but tiring fight they were finally able to get rid of Markus forever. However when Klaus heard about Elena, he went crazy. His only doppelganger was turning into a vampire and there was nothing he could do about it. Thankfully Elijah and Rebekah kept him under control and didn't let him create a massacre in the town.

Sheriff Forbes and her team took care of Markus's body and Samuel's as well. Alaric helped her with everything. The rest of the gang killed off the werewolves who got Elena and Jacqueline into the accident. While all of that chaos was happening in the town Stefan was waiting up for Elena to wake up and Damon was waiting up for Jacqueline to come back to him. Elena woke up when expected and currently into transition period but Jacqueline was still very much dead. It started to get Damon worried. What if the spell Markus put on her wasn't letting her come back to life again. But Bonnie said that the curse broke when Jacqueline died. Then why wasn't she getting up?

Damon really didn't know if everything that happened in past few hours was a good thing or not. In one hand Damon was really happy that Jacqueline would come back to him but in other hand he feared that she won't want to live as a vampire. What if Jacq refuses to complete her transition? However Damon was determined that no matter what she says he won't let her go again. He will make her see that being a vampire isn't a bad thing at all. Damon will make Jacqueline want to live forever. And they are going to spend the eternity together. Damon took a deep breath and held Jacqueline's hand. It was still cold as ice. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly

"Please come back to me" he whispered out to her. Damon was begging her inwardly to wake up already and stop putting him through hell. And that very moment god finally listened to his prayers. Suddenly Jacqueline's fingers moved a little. Damon's face lit up immediately. He looked carefully at her face hoping to see another movement, something that would tell him that his love is coming back to him finally. Before Damon knew it something extraordinary happened. Jacqueline snapped open her eyes and a loud gasp escaped her mouth. Damon smiled at her as she looked back at him

"Welcome to the land of living dead"

**THE END**

**AN: Okay friends time to say good bye. I will start writing the next story when season four will come to an end. So, I am afraid the next story will come out after a long time. However I can reveal the title of the next story now. It will be 'The Replacing Character'... Hope you review this chapter as it is the last one. Thanks a lot for giving me and my story so much love and support. I love you all a lot...:) Good bye till next story  
**


End file.
